Forgiveness, Txoa
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: Tommy convinces his triplet, Mia, to head to Pandora. Tragedy strikes though leaving her to her least favorite brother, Jake. Will they be able to survie Pandora, while trying to find forgiveness in each other,and also along the way, find their soulmates?
1. Death is Just the Beginning

**Okay, I'm well aware it's not perfect, but this was just an idea that popped up in my head. I fell in love with the avatar movie, and decided I'd try my hand at it. There's a chance I won't finish it, but I _will _try. Anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**+Death is Just the Beginning+**_

Someone once told me that life was just one big test. Those who leave early are the wimps, and those who live longer and make it to old age are the winners. I didn't believe them. I had seen to much death. Witnessed to many failures to believe they were failures. I couldn't call my parents failures. I couldn't call Sage a failure.

Since their deaths the only thing that mattered to me was life, and somewhere along the way death seemed much more a winner's way to go. It seemed a privilege. An escape from seeming like a failure. If anyone was a failure it was me, this world, these people. _We_ had failed.

We had taken things for granted for way to long. Our hearts had grown bitter, our words sharper, and our minds duller. Living life till the very end just didn't seem so much the winners circle as death.

I had already lost so much. My mother and my dad, my grandparents, the love of my life. It hadn't taken that long either. _They_ had been the winners. They had seen the world with different eyes. They never once took anything for granted. They had tried saving the world, whereas I had done nothing. An entertainer, what could that earn you in life; a big house, cars, money, sex, drugs. The spoils of becoming a great big star. They meant nothing to me anymore. They were just an escape from reality, from what was going on around me.

Our world was dying here on Earth. Long lines of species becoming extinct. Deep holes in the earth drilled straight down almost reaching the core, for what? Just a couple of rocks, or oil that we burn, and use to pollute the air. To destroy the very thing that kept us all alive. Going Green, had just kept going the moment the fad went out. My grandparents had once told stories how the earth once looked. It used to be lush with forests, overrun by animals, and that cities and people had just been dots on the map. They told me how we once had lived with the earth, instead of on top of it. They had told me how once we had tried to save our home. Recycling, electric cars, solar panels, organic food, those were the things that ruled their time. But that was in the past, before the new age came; before technology won out and the society began to grow outward into the rainforest; before we had cut down most of the jungles, and dug up the savannas; before we had melted most of the icecaps.

Grandma Morgan used to talk of the year 2012 and when it came along. Everyone thought that it was going to be the end of everything. They were right, but not in the way they thought. They let their fears take over them. They thought because the end was near they had the right to just give up, and stop trying to save, and instead prepare themselves for the end. They thought they had the right to enjoy the pleasures of life. They thought they could take everything without giving back, because there was no choice in the matter. What did it matter, they were near the end anyway. Fear had killed the earth, killed their souls, killed their hearts, and killed their courage.

It didn't stop them though. We kept on going even after 'The End' was over. They kept telling themselves they'd change it later, that right now was just a celebration. They were celebrating life, when in fact they were celebrating their death, their end.

Grandma Morgan had been one of them, and she had regretted it till her very last breath, just like Grandpa Parker; before the end though they had tried to save us. They had become teachers, and had tried to persuade the younger generation of my time that this was wrong. It had gotten through to some, like my parents, who later became scientists, and tried to convince others, and tried to find alternatives. They had been two of many of the firsts to visit Pandora. A, at the time, newly discovered plant like ours, only what ours had once been before people could write and read, when cave paintings and grunts and groans were the form of communication. Mom had said the people on Pandora were much different. She said they were intelligent, not with technology, but the life around them. They cherished the earth, and not once thought of harming it.

My brother Tommy took this to heart. He wanted to see this planet, and escape from this dead ball of dirt and polluted water. He worked hard, listened to his elders, and eventually got a full scholarship to one of the most well-known and studious colleges in the world. I had followed him being his triplet sister, and his favorite sibling other than our triplet brother Jake. He helped me get into the right classes to become like him, however my heart lied somewhere else. I wasn't one to learn what was already known. I was the one who wanted to create. To let other people learn from me. I was a writer, a singer, oh and a good athlete thanks to Jake. I had learned from both of my brothers. I had once been perfect. Everyone had wanted to be me. That was before I got into the business, after I had training in Na'vi culture, and diplomacy.

The business had led me down the wrong road. It had gotten me into more trouble than I can count. Drugs, alcohol, and jail time. Needless to say my family was disappointed in me. I had had a bright future and I had fucked it all up. Not like anyone else hadn't done it before. Such as the classics of my grandparents time, Lindsey Lohan, Brittney Spears, Chris Brown, and so on.

When I had gotten out of jail I immediately went back to work, after rehab of course, making more music, and books, ignoring my parents' protests to take a break and get back in touch with the family. Especially my brother Jake who was heading off to war. Then came the strain of the new virus that had been accidentally dug up down in what was left of the rainforest. It might have seemed new, but it was old, and our bodies weren't used to it. It killed off a lot of cities, but that didn't keep us down for long. It had been just for a year, and then everything was fine again, at least for some people. However, for Tommy, Jake, and I it would never be the same. Our parents had been down near the cities which had gotten hit by it the hardest. While trying to save people from the virus they had caught it. They hadn't survived. That was the first bodies we had to burn. Then came Grandma and Grandpa. Grandma's cancer finally took her out of this world, and Grandpa died of a broken heart, literally. Those were the last bodies to burn; at least that's what I thought.

Sage, he was the one man that had managed to turn me into a better person. He had taken care of me, when my brothers couldn't. He was also the one that got me back in touch with them. He was a marine, one of Jake's buddies, and Tommy's. Jake had introduced us at our Grandfather's funeral. We hit it off pretty quick. In a matter of six months he was already proposing to me, and then within seven weeks he was lying in a box as they pushed his body into the furnace. Jake was supposed to be watching over him out there, but instead Sage had thrown himself in front of Jake to save _him_ when a foreign soldier had gunned them down. Sage hadn't made it, where as Jake had only gotten a minor injury. Well if you can call minor losing the ability to use his legs. He was paralyzed from the waist down.

I never really forgave him for Sage's death. Now it's been a year, and here sits my brother Tommy in front of me drinking a beer. He had asked me to come down to a pub nearby the studio with him so we could talk. He said he had something important to ask me. Looking into his 22 year old features it was hard to believe that all of what's happened to us had happened in such a short amount of time, however nowadays it didn't take 10 years for you to get a PhD. It only really took three. Our species had grown with knowledge, just not the common sense.

"So what's this all about," I asked downing my shot glass of tequila.

"You shouldn't be drinking that. You don't need to be relapsing," Tommy grumbled in front of me before taking a sip of his own drink. Rolling my eyes I pushed the glass away and deliberately pulled out a pack of USA Golds 100 lights. Pulling out one of the long white sticks I flipped open my lighter that held my record label's name stamped on the front, and clicked the small button. A stream of fire shot out as I stuck the cig between my lips and leaned forward toward the fire. Taking in a deep puff of it I shut the top of the lighter back into place and placed it on the table. Pulling the cigarette away from my lips I breathed out upward creating a cloud of smoke that instantly mingled with other people's that were doing the same within the room.

"Those will kill you," Tommy grimaced.

"What do you think I'm looking for," I replied forcing a smile as I flipped my light brunette hair out from in front of my face. Tommy just rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"How have you been," Tommy asked sincerely as I shrugged my shoulder, "Good I guess."

"Have the nightmares finally gone away," Tommy questioned as I winced. He was doing this on purpose. He knew I lied about being okay, and he always knew how to get the truth out of me unlike Jake.

"No," I whispered.

"Have you tried getting help, or taking anything," Tommy asked leaning forward again.

"No money grabbing doctor who thinks he knows me will be able to help Tommy, and medicine will just make it worse. I don't need to be going on stage looking all drugged out," I spoke vehemently. Tommy just looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. He had always understood. He knew I hated doctors, and he knew I didn't believe any of their little tricks. I hadn't trusted doctors since Gran. Medicine I hated really trusted since rehab. I didn't trust myself to even be near it anymore.

"You're looking better," he replied changing the subject as he looked me up and down. I knew what he meant. I didn't look like skin and bones anymore. It had taken awhile to get my natural curves back, and not the skeleton look I had had when I had first went into rehab, "You're blue eyes stand out more two." That made us both smile, "At least one us triplets looks good." I shoved him playfully. He knew he was hot, because everywhere he'd go he'd always have girls coming up to him. He usually just said this to cheer me up, get me riled up at him and forget things for just a little while. He tried to make it seem like we were both 18 again sitting together in the library joking over how the professors Na'vi interpretations were awful.

"How's Jake," I asked as our laughter subsided from an earlier joke.

"He's been better. He refuses any help offered to him. He's all about doing it all on his own now. You know he really does miss you. He still feels guilty about what happened, and he wants you to know that, but Mia it's time you forgive him. It wasn't his fault and you need to stop making him think it was. He's lost just as much as you, if not more. Imagine if you were in his position, how you would feel," Tommy said trying to encourage me to forget the past. For just a moment he did make me think about it. For just a moment I put myself in his shoes. Shoes that probably would give me blisters and a colder heart than I already had. Jake had had it easier though. He was one of the triplets who had gotten away with anything, and hadn't really done anything in school. He had taken the easy way out by joining the marines. Look where that got him.

"Why are you here Tommy," I asked again as the seriousness returned. Sighing Tommy leaned back in his chair once more.

"I'm shipping out to Pandora within a week. I'll be gone for 15 years Mia, and I want you to come with me. They need a scientist, but they also need someone who has trained hard in diplomacy, and in their language. They need someone with brains in other areas. They got all the scientists they need, but they need a diplomat, someone who knows how to talk the talk and walk the walk and that's you," Tommy finally spoke as my eyes widen and my blood began to boil.

"I have other obligations, Tommy," I mumbled trying to keep the anger down in the pit of my stomach, instead of clouding my head.

"Mia, so what you're a big star here, but out there is something better. Something I know you're just as good at. If you stay here sis it's going to end up killing you. You're already dying look at you, but there, it's a new life. A life you need and deserve. At least listen before you shut it down completely," my brother begged as he placed his hand on my cheek to make me look him in the eyes, "I promise if you don't like it within the first year I'll get you shipped back, and you can start right where you left off." Taking a deep breath I stared him down. I took his innocent expression and his caring eyes into me and thought over what he was asking. After a couple of moments I nodded.

"We'll be working for this Avatar program. This program is being used to interact with the natives and lean more about them. The scientists there are making what's called an avatar. It looks, walks, and breathes like one of the natives, but it's got our DNA and our minds will be switched over into it's brain for a short period of time each day so that we'll be able to blend in with the natives, and hopefully gain their trust," Tommy tried to explain, but when he saw I wasn't following along he pulled out some papers from his backpack he had brought with him and slid it over to me. Reading it over some of it actually began to make a little more sense.

"So what, we'll both get our own Avatars," I questioned as he nodded enthusiastically, "These Avatars will only work with us and no one else."

"Wait a minute you're making it sound like they already exist," I said looking him squarely in the eyes.

"They do, and…"

"Wait a minute how did you even get my DNA to do this? You mean you went behind my back and already signed me up for this! Damn it Tommy you had no ri…."

"I had ever right to do so Mia! I can't take seeing you like this. I can't watch you going through this same depressing routine day in and day out. Mia you don't have to do this, you need to," he threw at me shutting me up quickly. It was silent for a few moments before he slowly went on, "The pay is good, almost as good as what you're getting now, if not better. It'll be less stressful, and it'll give you at least a break for a short time." Staring straight ahead I found that I was loosing control of my anger, until I heard him saying something that made my heart wrench.

"'Don't ever let fear take over you. Always try even if it's something you know you're going to fail at, because that's the way God wants you to live your life. To keep trying even when there's barely a single light in the darkness' I know you remember those words Mia. Those words Mom, Dad, and Gran would always recite to us when things seemed to hard, and when things got tough. Are you going to let them down and just give up? I know you're not a quitter, sis. Don't prove us all wrong," Tommy begged me with pleading identical eyes like mine.

I took a deep breath. Looking around the room at all the people watching as they talked and laughed, as they enjoyed their lives. Something I hadn't been able to do in a long time. No I had never given up, but Tommy was right. Being here, it was making me a colder person, well not much as 'making', than already 'made'. Nodding slowly I finally looked at him, "Fine, it's not like I got a choice anyway." He smiled brightly and got up and hugged me, "No you really don't, 'cause I'd kick you ass from here to Pandora if I had to." I rolled my eyes, but all the same hugged him.

"Come on, we better get you back to the studio, I know you're manager will kill me if I keep you any longer. Plus you need to explain to him you'll be gone for 15 years within the next week," Tommy replied pulling away as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it back on over his old college hoodie. Nodding I to stood up as threw on my long navy blue leather jacket, while grabbing my almost matching Channel purse and swung it over my shoulder. Tommy picked up his back pack, along with his wallet. Stuffing his billfold inside his jeans we headed toward the exit. Upon passing it a couple of drunken idiots looked our way and followed our every movement. Just as we exited I noticed one of them stand up and begin to follow.

Tommy and I were walking down the street when he motioned for us to take the shortcut through the alley. Trusting his decision I quickly followed beside him as we hurriedly cut through the alley, however we were immediately stopped when I felt the barrel of the gun being shoved into my back, and a voice whispering harshly, "Don't scream." Tommy turned about that time and realized what was going on. Two of the guys from the pub who had watched us leave were now trying to rob us.

"Get down on the ground, and give me your purse and wallet," the other man spit out as he punched Tommy in the gut. Tommy took the blow pretty bad and crumpled to the ground immediately. Without hesitation I handed them my purse, begging Tommy to stop bad mouthing them and do the same. They were big burly men and I knew any swing could likely knock us either unconscious or worse, however Tommy didn't care when one of the men slapped me to shut me up and quit screaming to attract attention.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SISTER," Tommy yelled angrily as he flung himself at the man whose hand had created the bright red imprint on my cheek. Tommy got a couple of licks in as I screamed, "Tommy stop, please stop it. You're going to get killed." The other guy, who at the time had been watching this and waiting for a clear shot, finally gave up and pointed his gun at me.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER OR I'LL KILL HER," he yelled out to my brother angrily.

I went to run at him, but Tommy saw my movements after hearing the gunmen's warning and right as the man pulled the trigger Tommy stepped in-between me and the gun. He was facing me when the bullet hit him and I watched as his eyes widen before they rolled back into his head. His body fell with a loud thud, but it felt more like slow motion as I crumpled beside him, and the two men took off down the alley.

"TOMMY," I wailed shaking him. "PLEASE LOOK AT ME. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TOO! TOMTOM PLEASE! _**WAKE…UP**_," I screamed in agony as some pedestrians finally saw us down the alley and quickly pulled out their cell phones.

"Please don't leave me," I mumbled sadly into his chest when I pulled him successfully onto my lap leaving a bloody trail across the pavement. Blood pooled around us and soaked through my clothes, and my hair. It was a through and through, right through his heart. "TomTom," I cried as I felt hands take me by the shoulders trying to lead me away. "NO, HE'S STILL ALIVE," I cried angrily jerking away from them, believing this all to be a mistake. Believing he'd just sit up and say, "Don't worry I'm fine, Mia. Don't have a heart-attack sis."

"He's gone, ma'am. There's nothing you can do," came an officer's voice as he ripped me away from my brother. As my hand left his, I felt the rest of my heart go with it. Jake and I were alone now. Tommy had left us for a better place just like Mom, Dad, grandma, grandpa, and Sage.

* * *

**Well tell me what you thought. I know the character seems Mary-sueish right now, but as the story goes on you'll start to see more of her faults, and she'll seem less like a mary-sue. If not then you can get on my case, and hopefully, and maybe I'll slow down on the perfect crap. I promise you though she's not like that. It clearly explains, that she tried being perfect when she was younger, and she almost suceeded (in her own head), but her faults got to her, and she's had a rough time. Come on take some pity on the character at least. Anyway please, pretty please review. I'd love to hear some feedback from ya'll.**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Avatars

_**+Avatars+**_

Jake's P.O.V

**When I was lying there, in the V.A. hospital with a big whole blown through the middle of my life, I started having these dreams of flying... I was free. Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up. **

**In Cryo you don't dream at all. It doesn't fill like six years, more like a fifth of tequila and an ass kicking. Tommy was the scientist not me. He was the one the one that wanted to get shot light-years out in space to find the answers.**

"Are we there yet," I asked as I was pulled out of the chamber, and a man came over to me.

"Yeah we're there sunshine…we're there," said the man checking me over to make sure I was alright, before floating away, while my mind floated back to a memory from not to long ago. Infact it felt like just a week ago, which was what it was supposed to feel like since that was how long it was before I went into Cryo.

"_It's about your brother," a man in a suite said to me one day when I opened my front door to my crappy apartment. I already knew they were bringing me bad news. Within no time I had my ass down at the morgue where I found my sister looking into a cardboard box. I didn't have to even look to know what was in it. We had already gone through the procedure more than enough._

_**A week before Tommy's going to ship out; a guy with a gun ends his journey…for the paper in his wallet. **_

_I watched as they covered my brother up with a black plastic bag, and closed the lid on the box, all the while Mia standing beside me was sobbing. Without a second thought I reach over and take her hand as she bends down to my level so she can rest her head on my shoulder. I could feel her hot tears pouring down my shirt and soaking in. All the while thinking I wanted to kill the bastard that had done this. My sister didn't deserve this even if she had put me through hell when Sage had passed away._

"You've been in Cryo for five years, nine months, and twenty two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nauseas please use the sacks…" I ignored the rest after that as I floated over to a locker, all the while watching as my sister emerged from her own Cryo cell. A waited for a couple of moments until she came up next to me; still keeping to myself and in my own mind.

**Yeah, Tommy was the scientist… me I'm just another dumb grunt going someplace he's going to regret.**

**Up ahead was Pandora. You grew up hearing about it, but I never figured I'd be going there; maybe Mia, and Tommy, but never me. I didn't sign up for this like they did; or rather he did and drug her along for the ride. I knew she needed this more than I did.**

"_Your brother represented a significant investment. We'd like to talk to you about taking over his contract," one of the men in the suits and coats spoke as I shushed my sister all the while watching them slowly slide the box into the unlit furnace._

"_And since your genome is identical to his you could step into his shoes, so to speak," the other man replied casually as if this small funeral was nothing in front of him. Funerals weren't like they used to be. There were no more long services, or coffins, there were no room for them in this world anymore._

"_It'd be a fresh start, on a new world," the first man replied._

"_And the pay is good," the second mad spoke up again._

"_Very good," the first replied again as the person in front of us pressed the button to ignite the flames inside the furnace. As if like a lighter the thing came to life and the flames began beating down onto the cardboard box inside, along with my dead brother's body inside. _

_**Another life ends, another begins.**_

I guess it was obvious now that I took the job, but with a price. It made Mia hate me even more, but love me because at least she'd still have family to keep her company, even silent company.

"Hey," I said, opening up one of the lockers with food inside. She gave a curt nod as she did the same.

"I feel like I'm swimming in here," I said trying to start a conversation, but she stopped it with a single, "Me too."

"How was Cryo," I asked trying again.

"Long," she mumbled finally looking at me and then added, "but not long enough." I went to get closer to her, but she pulled away. She was still hurting, I didn't blame her. So was I. She and I both had our own ways of dealing though. Mia bottled everything up, whereas I tried to talk to her. Tried to explain things, but there were times when I'd do the same, like with Sage, and what happened to my le…that was a subject I didn't even want to go back into.

"I'll see you down there," she replied before gliding off somewhere else. I restrained myself from punching the lockers, but still the regret was there. I wish I could talk to her, not take Tommy's place, but be as close to her as he had been. Yet I knew that wasn't going to take just a few days, maybe not even a few years. There were still a lot of bad feelings between us that we needed to work through. Death was just not something you got over easily, especially when there's been a lot of it.

Mia's P.O.V

I could feel the downward slant as we entered Pandora's atmosphere. It was unusual, but not as weird as when we had left Earth. Going up was just as bad as going down. I never liked riding in airplanes, let alone the space jet things. I sort of got butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I guess it was just a form of motion sickness, and the man beside me said it would pass, along with Jake seconding it. It didn't help that I feared flying all together. Ever since my brothers and I had crashed the farm plane out in the middle of the field when I was younger I hadn't been the same around or in flying objects. I had broken both my leg and my arm when it had happened, not to mention knocking me unconscious for weeks.

"Exo-packs on. Let's go, Exo-packs on," a man in uniform yelled as he came down the aisle, along with another man chorusing him. "Remember people: you lose that mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds, you're dead in four minutes. Let nobody be dead today. It looks very bad on my report," the man with the African American features said loudly walking past me. I rolled my eyes as I placed the mask on my face. Looking over at Jake I noticed he was having problems getting his mask on, and as I went to help him he shoved me away and replied, "I'm fine. I can do it." With another roll of my eyes I sat back in my seat and waited for the ship to land.

"Harnesses off, get your packs on and together," the man yelled out when we landed and were set firmly on the ground. Taking off my harness I grabbed my two bags and threw them over my shoulders. I was going to grab Jake's but once again he had that Can-Do attitude.

I didn't really listen to the man's orders as he droned on. I knew what he was saying already. Basically all I needed to do was follow the others. As the hatch opened everyone leaned over each others shoulders to look out as did Jake, however I kept my eyes on him as he got ready to get in his chair…alone. I didn't even ask this time if he wanted my help. I just stayed beside him.

**There's no such thing as an ex-Marine. Jake maybe be out, but he'd never lose the attitude. He told himself he could pass any test a man could pass.**

I watched as Jake, by himself, got into his wheelchair and situated himself, along with getting his own bag and throwing over his shoulder.

**They can fix a spinal, if you got the money, but not on vet benefits, not in this economy. I offered my own money to Jake once, but our feelings had been so ill at the time that he had turned me down, I knew he would still turn me down. He'd rather earn the money himself than get it from somebody else.**

"Let's go, special case. Do not make me wait for you," the man yelled up front in a Forrest Gump kind of accent. I glared angrily at his comment and at catching sight of my look he added, "You two princess." Instead of socking him in the mouth I just turned my eyes away from him and sucked it up. Stupid, bitter, old man.

Wainfleet's P.O.V

"Well, well, ladies. Look at all this fresh meat," I cried jokingly next to my friend.

**(Jake's P.O.V)- Back on earth these guys were army dogs, marines, fighting for freedom. But out here they were just hired guns, taking the money, working for the company. **

A friend of mine turned to check out why the man in the big armor had spoke up, "Look out hot rod." Quickly he had noticed why too. "Check this out man," he called out to me, "Meals on Wheels." I walked over to him and took a look while groaning, "Oh that is just wrong."

"Yeah, he might be, but look at the chick next to him. Damn, I'd love a piece of that. Hey ain't that Mia Sully singer and author. Shit she's fine as hell. Wonder how the poor loser caught her attention."

"Sympathy vote," I replied chuckling.

"No, I think it's her brother. Isn't she like a triplet or something," my friend insisted as I slowly nodded. Now that I thought off they did look alike. Poor bastard, he was going to have to work hard at keeping the male solider away from her around here.

Jake's P.O.V

"You are not in Kansas anymore. You are on Pandora ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day. If there is a hell, you might want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. Out there, beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud, wants to kill you and wants to eat your eyes for jujubes," a man replied walking to the front, as he turned to look at everyone, including me as my sister and I made our way down to the others. I respected her for sticking beside me, but still if I got reprimanded she didn't need to either. She was only looking out for me, and she didn't need to hear any of the shit this man probably would have to say to us. Instead of speaking out to us though, he continued on.

"We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in one minute, and they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill," the man replied glaring me down, before switching his eyes over to my sister. There was a slight sign of recognition, but just slight as he turned around again and continued while I took off my pack and sat it on the table in front of me I just barely had time to see the three straight line of scars extending from his scalp down to his face. "As head of security it is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude," he said walking back up the aisle looking both ways into the eyes of his peers, "You've got to obey the rules-Pandora rules. Rule number one…"he carried on as I looked over at my sister and smiled. For once she smiled back, trying withhold a chuckle at this crazy man standing before us.

**There's nothing like an old-school safety brief to put your mind at ease.**

Mia's P.O.V

Making our way toward our new work sector Jake looked up and said, "So what do you think of Scar-Face." I giggled and replied, "Reminds me of Coach Helga, my old gymnast instructor." He shook his head with a laugh as well. Maybe being on Pandora might bring us closer together than the 22 years on Earth that hadn't. Suddenly I realized something. I wasn't 22 anymore. I'd been in Cryo for almost six years. I was like 27 or something now. Shaking my head, my brother seemed to notice my frown.

"What is it," he questioned as his own smile faded.

"Nothing it's just I'm in my late 20's now. I'm old," I groaned unhappily, making him laugh, before I shoved him slightly in his chair and replied, "Don't laugh so are you Mr. Triplet." Then something sank in right there that caught me off guard as well. We were no longer triplets, we were twins. Technically we were triplets, but not really, not anymore. We were the only ones left.

Jake must of realized it to because it got quiet quickly as we both stared ahead not saying a word to one another as we headed down the hallway, until we heard a commotion coming from behind us.

"Excuse me, Excuse me. JAKE, MIA," I heard someone calling from behind us. Turning around I found someone close to my age walking up to us. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling I had seen him somewhere before. Jake turned when he walked up beside him, "You're Jake, right? Tom's brother." Jake gave a sort of nervous nod while the man smiled, "Wow you look just like him." We both still stared at him dumbly before he finally spoke up, "Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman. I went through Avatar training with him."

"Thought I knew you from somewhere, you were once in some of the Na'vi courses I took. You set in front of me in the language course," I replied with a smile as I finally extending my hand to him. He blushed slightly, and said, "Yeah, it's hard telling people you actually sat in front of Mia Sully in college, before she became a big star. None of them seem to believe the fact that you are very fluent in many, many languages as well. They think that it's other people singing those foreign songs you have on your album."

"Well their mine, and thanks for believing in me," I replied noticing he was still shaking my hand refusing to let go. I managed to pull it from his grip however, as he smiled sheepishly. At least he wasn't a completely crazed fan.

"How many languages do you speak anyway now," both Norm, and Jake asked me at the same time making me laugh.

"Na'vi of course, English definitely, Spanish, French, tiny bit of Japanese, and enough German to get me around in Germany if I get stuck there," I said shrugging my shoulders as if it was nothing.

"How did you learn all that," Norm exclaimed.

"I was a Diplomacy Major. Could have tried out for some high government jobs when I finished, but I wasn't up for it. I had my head somewhere else at the time," I murmured as my mind drifted back to those days.

"Yeah like becoming a gymnast, then pushing that aside to begin writing, and somehow along the way you just wanted to sing," Jake replied shaking his head.

"Man you've done all that in such a short time. You seem so perfect…"

"I'm not perfect, maybe then, but things have changed," I mumbled a little irritated now.

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking, but for a while there you just seemed to up and disappear from the business. What happened to you," Norm asked looking between me and Jake.

"Rehab," I muttered and there ended that conversation as Norm drew back from making me any angrier than what I already was from his prying.

Walking in through some sliding doors Norm said with a slight chuckle, "The bio lab. We're gonna spend a lot of time up here." Norm was busy giving his hellos to some other people while Jake and I looked around the lab. Yep, definitely looked like a lab to me with all the wires, and big machines that I had no clue of what they did. As Norm kept talking something caught me and Jake's eyes as we took a different path over to where these three capsules were filled with blue…or maybe it was just the light…water. It was then that I got my first look of our avatars.

Jake's P.O.V

**Me, Norm, and Mia are here to drive these remotely controlled bodies called avatars, and they're grown from human DNA mixed with the DNA of the natives.**

"Hey, welcome," a man said walking over to me as I wheeled up next to the capsules containing our avatars.

"Hey," I replied extending to shake his hand. "Welcome to Pandora, good to have you," the man replied as he went to go check on something as Mia, Norm, and I all took a look at his avatar.

"Damn, they got big," I said with pure surprise.

"Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out. So the propreoceptive sim seem to work really well," Norm spoke up as my sister went to look at the avatar on her left.

"Yeah they got great muscle tone. It'll take us a few hours to get 'em decanted, but you guys can take 'em out tomorrow. There's yours," the man said pointing to the left where Mia was looking at right now. She seemed to have a sad expression clearly woven into her face and as I pulled up I realized why.

"Looks like him," we both muttered at the same time as we stared at the blue man's cat like facial features. There was a cord, almost like an umbilical cord attached to his stomach. His hair was long and a dark black, which was tied back into a ponytail of some sort.

"No, looks like you," Norm replied leaning down behind me. I hadn't even heard him come up, "This is your avatar now, Jake."

Nodding slowly in agreement I looked up at Mia, who was wiping her eye as if a piece of dust had flown into it, but I knew better. Seeing the avatar, having it look like him, knowing it was meant for him, and the night of his death he had seemed so happy bout doing this, just brought too much pain to her. Norm noticing the same thing I had replied, "Come on, come check out yours," He smiled taking her hand gently and pulling her away from the tank.

Mia's P.O.V

Going past Norm's avatar we came to a tank with another avatar inside. As we came closer, both Norm and I gasped. I had seen male avatars, but not so many females. Mine was just… there were no words for it. She was beautiful, gorgeous, a dream. She had my facial features, and the hair color was actually closer to mine, than Jake's was to his. Her cat like features seemed to be more defined though and her hair hung loosely unlike Jake's avatar which had his in a braid.

"You're avatar was difficult to create. Somehow your human DNA almost completely trumped the Na'vi's. Your hair color didn't come out right, and your eyes are supposed to be yellow like theirs or a cat's, but they came out the light blue that you have now. We've tried fixing it, but there's not really much we can do. If you do happen to come across the Na'vi you're going to stick out like a sore thumb. It's gonna be hard to blend in for you," the man, Max, replied from beside us now as he checked on the instruments keeping my avatar alive.

"She's beautiful though," Norm mumbled placing his hands on the glass, and then realizing he had not only called the avatar beautiful, but me, he blushed and turned and replied, "Uh…"

"Thanks," I smiled at him sincerely.

"Yep, she is. Even Grace is very fond of her. Thought that maybe different is better, and that they'll reach out to her because she is. We've already tried with the normal avatars," Max mumbled as he looked over some charts on his clipboard.

"History shows that different always isn't so great. I doubt it will work, but yes, it's worth a try," I muttered shrugging my shoulders as I took a closer look at her as Jake wheeled up next to me. He took one look at my avatar, and burst into a smile, "Now that looks like you, same evil smirk too." He was right, because there lining my avatar's lips was a sort of smile. It was a smile _I_ hadn't even worn in years, but seeing it on a face so close to mine, so peaceful, put it back on my face as well.

Jake's P.O.V

"**The concept is that every driver is matched to his own avatar so that their nervous systems are in tune, or something…which is why they offered me the gig because I can link with Tommy's avatar… which is insanely expensive…." **

"Is this right? I just… say whatever to the video log," I asked turning around to stare at Norm and Max as if they had gone crazy.

"Yeah, w-we got to get into the habit of documenting everything. You know- what we see, what we feel it's all part of the science," Norm spoke up explaining to me why we were doing this.

"And good science is good observation," Max seconded him as I turned around and rubbed the back of my head feeling a little stupid doing this.

"Plus it will help keep you sane for the next six years," Norm said as I turned back around to look at my own camera again.

"Alright…whatever," I replied as I moved the camera a little bit looking into the screen before speaking again, "So, ah…well, here I am… doing science," Just saying that I knew I sounded like an idiot, but it would probably get a laugh out of my sister if she wasn't doing her own right now. Clicking mine off I turned to look at her as she too became a little stumped as she finally got her camera turned on, but then it was like words just seemed to fall out of her mouth. I left her alone as she explained her story from the beginning, almost the very beginning actually.

Mia's P.O.V

"…**So here I sit now, in front of you all telling you my story, or whoever or whatever is watching this. I didn't sign up for any of this; my brother did…sign me up for this. I'm not quite sure if I'm happy he did yet, but this whole program, and everything in it; it's just… amazing. The people here are nice, some keep to themselves, others bug the heck out of you like the people who know me for Mia Sully the big star. I don't want to be known as the big star. At one time I did, but now. I want to just be Mia Sully. Maybe being here will change that. Maybe this will give me a new life. Who knows I might choose to stay here longer than 6 years if I like it enough. All I know is I'm doing this for Tommy, in his memory you know. I couldn't back out even if I had a chance, and Jake probably wouldn't either. He needs this just as much as me. He needs an escape just as well as me. Hopefully this will be less stressful than what we've been going through. Well anyway, I'm here to stay for now…"**

Biting my lip I realized I had nothing more to say, and slowly I reached my hand out to turn off the cam and the mic. Leaning back in the chair I combed my hair back with hands and breathed in deeply, before exhaling quickly. Standing up I decided to find a snack machine around here. Walking past Norm and Max I asked my question and within no time I was on my way for the snack machine. God only knew I needed it considering I was still a little too underweight. I was no help to them if I died of anorexia.

I'd been a gymnast for a while. I had gained a beautiful body at one point in time. I used to be strong, and very flexible, but now every time I moved I heard a bone pop somewhere, and now I barely could lift the two bags I had brought above my head. The drugs had almost killed me, and the alcohol had just numbed it to where it could. If Tommy hadn't notice the signs, I probably wouldn't be standing here where I am today. Why had I done it? Simple, it was because I could. I had lived all my life structured, studious, and getting picked on in school. I used to be the fat kid in school who would always keep her head in the book, while her brothers watched out for her, but as I got older and the baby fat slipped away along with gymnastics helping to get rid of the other excess, I came into college a normal, average American teenager. I knew I had talents at the time. I had always known. I was good with my voice whether it be singing or speaking another language. Writing had been a challenge though. When I was younger I couldn't tell a story worth my life, but now it was sort of easy. It was just as easy as tying my shoe.

So when college life ended along with the College Gymnastics I immediately sat out to try my hand at something new than something old. Ignoring all of my teachings I got up on that stage and sang my heart out. The moment I hit it big the writing started as I told stories, of my life, or my opinions on things. I had five or six books that were just non-fiction, but that was about all. The rest of 13 were all fiction.

Anyway, we things started getting tough between me and my brothers. When we began pulling away from one another and there was no longer the need for the big bad brother to protect me and keep me from doing wrong I began to stray. Picking up guys here or there, trying some new exotic things, just because they weren't there to say 'no.' There was no mom and dad there to tell me what to do, or no Grandma, or grandpa. I was finally free, yet for some reason I still felt so alone. I had always felt like I didn't fit right into the puzzle, even when I fit just perfectly into the business and the crowd around me. Tommy had always been the one to reach out to me. Jake lived his own life though. We had never really been that close.

What really set me off on such a bad course was when two of my band-mates Jonathan, and Alice passed away in a car wreck for drunk driving. They had been my best friends. That's when I began closing up. I was afraid to get to know somebody in the fear of losing them, so to numb the pain and to forget I took drugs, and drank till the very last drop was sliding down my throat. One night I got in a bad wreck because of the drunk driving. I had killed someone. I was going to jail, for about a year, I think they gave me just a year because I was such a big star and they just couldn't do that to poor little ole' me.

I scoffed at that memory as I got me a Twix from the machine and began to head back to the lab.

Tommy had been the one to come to the hospital. He begged me to get help, got down on his hands and knees and practically kissed my feet. He said he didn't want to see me go down the same road our Uncle John had, which had ultimately killed him. Taking it to heart I did what he asked. After getting out of prison I headed straight for rehab, while there that's when my parents passed away. The people there were the ones that had helped keep me from relapsing. So when came my grandparents' deaths, I was finally out; I handle it better than I thought I could. There was a time or two I relapsed, but not the serious kind. I'd have a drink or two, but it slowly passed. Then when Sage came into my life I forgot everything that was painful and just focused on him. He made me happy; he made me feel free like I was flying in the air.

When Sage passed I relapsed…since him it's been hard to stop. It hasn't gotten as bad as it was before, but drinking had been a weekly thing for me. Hopefully being on Pandora would break me of that. Hopefully Pandora would cure me of any ill feelings I had, and give me the strength to quit while I was already ahead.

Maybe it was time to retire the business and live a normal life as just a simple writer. It'd be less stressful.

Coming back into the lab I noticed Norm and Jake were heading out. "Where are you guys going," I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "We're going to meet our new boss. She'll be coming out of the link soon." Nodding and munching on my candy bar I followed them.

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Hurt Feelings

_**+Hurt Feelings+**_

Mia's P.O.V

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the avatar program. She wrote the book—I mean literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany," Norm went on like he had been since we left the main lab. Finding a trashcan I threw what was left of my Twix wrapper into the tin can.

"Well that's because she likes plants more than people," Max quipped from in front of us before turning to look at the red head down near the coffin looking machines. She was putting on her lab coat with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Not very lady like, but hey, she was much like myself. She sort of had that, 'I don't care what you think attitude,' like I did at times.

"Here she is. Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, and Jake, and Mia Sully," Max spoke up turning to point us out as the red-head finally turned to look at us all. She was old, probably in her mid 40's. She had a stern look to her, with wrinkles to match the stress she had been under over the years she's been here. Definitely seemed boss material.

"Norm, I hear good things about you," Grace spoke up walking forward near Norm, "How's your Na'vi?"

As if to demonstrate his Na'vi he began speaking in it toward Grace, _"May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting."_

"_Not bad. You sound a little formal," _Grace replied as I scoffed almost as if to say, 'A little, try he over did it.' She noticed though and gave me a stink eye as he just smiled and said in Na'vi again, _"I studied for five years, but there is much to learn." _Right about then I wanted to say, 'I studied about three, and I got it down pat easily.' Then again I was a genius when it came to using my voice, whereas Norm was not. Norm had trained to become a translator, and a scientist. I hadn't really trained at all. I had just taken lessons in it and learned quickly, along with getting my degree in diplomacy. I was trained to be a diplomat, but at this moment it was clear I was not acting like one. It was just natural for me to be a bitch though.

"Uh Grace, this is Jake Sully, and Mia Sully," Max replied breaking her away from Norm.

"Ma'am," Jake replied nicely holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah, yeah I know who you all are and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know the PhD who trained for three years for this mission," Grace said snobbishly pissing me off in the long run. Before Jake could even spout off at her I immediately said the very words he was thinking.

"He's dead. I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone," I threw back at her with more attitude then I had meant.

"How much lab training have you had," she questioned getting a little angry now that someone had spoken up to her.

"We dissected a frog once," my brother replied sticking up for me, but very poorly. If Tommy was here he probably could have done better.

"You see? You see? I mean they're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain," Dr. Augustine replied getting more than just angry now, "I'm going to Selfridge." That started the little argument between her and Max as she stomped out of the room. After a moment Max walked over to us and said, "Here, tomorrow, 0800. Try and use big words." With that he walked out just as frustrated.

Grace's P.O.V

I stomped into the control room where Parker was, while readying myself for a confrontation. He so was going to get it this time.

"Parker, you know I used to think it was benign neglect, but now I see that you're intentionally screwing me," I said placing my hands behind my back as I watched Parker play his own form off Put-Put golf. The man probably could never even really play real golf cause he'd get his own balls mixed up with the plastic ones when they fell off so much, when the higher authority shouted orders at him.

"Grace, you know I enjoy our little talks," he said aligning the ball to the hole, which was actually just a coffee mug lying beside my feet. Right as he hit the ball I waited till the last second to kick the mug out of the way with an innocent, and maybe not so innocent, "Oops." Forcing a smile I went on to talk again, "I need a researcher, not some jarhead drop out, and his pop-star sister."

"Well actually I thought we got lucky with them," Parker replied coming over to fix the problem I had just caused with my foot.

"Lucky?"

"Yeah," he replied that kind voice than made him sound like he had two golf balls shoved in either side of his cheeks. He reminded me a fucking chipmunk way to much. Maybe a squirrel actually.

"How is this in any way, lucky," I questioned unhappily.

"Well, lucky that your guy had a triplet brother and sister; and lucky that the brother and sister weren't some oral hygienists or something. A Marine and a diplomat we can use. She can talk the talk, while he can walk the walk. I'm assigning them to your team as a security escort, and a negotiation expert," Parker replied as he walked over to the grid to check on everything.

"The last thing I need is another trigger-happy moron, and amateur diplomat/translator out there," I said unhappily, even though I knew the girl was probably way smarter than an amateur, but still I was pissed off. Parker always did this. He was always screwing me over, and I was just getting sick of it.

"Look, look, you're supposed to be winning the hearts and the minds of the natives. Isn't that the whole point of your little puppet show? You look like them, and you talk like them and they'll start trusting us. We build them a school and we teach them English, but after what? How many years? Relations with the indigenous are only getting worse," Parker said getting angry now as well.

"Yeah that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them," I spouted back just as heatedly.

"Right, come here," he said as he moved away from the grid now and headed down to his office. Reluctantly I followed after him. Going over to his desk while muttering something to himself, he picked up a piece of floating gray rock and held it up to my face as I entered.

"This is why we're here: 'unobtainium.' Because this little gray rock sells for $20 million a kilo. That's the only reason. It's what pays for the whole party. It's what pays for your science. Comprendo?," he said as he sat the rock back on top of the disk to float while he continued on with his own ranting now, "Now those savages are threatening our whole operation. We're on the brink of war, and you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution, so use what you've got, and get me some results." With one finally glare at his little tirade I walked out not even waiting to hear his little words of pleasure of the fact that he thought he had me wrapped around his little finger.

Mia's P.O.V

Eating dinner that night I found that Norm had quickly formed a group for Jake and me to sit with. We were only sitting at our part of the table alone for about a minute or two before Norm came over and took a seat beside us along with Max, and some woman named Trudy who flew the planes outside on the landing pads. Then at some point Grace Augustine took a seat with us as well, more than likely because Max was her closest friend in this building, or her only. She didn't really speak to us, but she didn't really ignore us much either. She actually did try to listen to us as people asked about our pasts. Jake was the one who did the most talking. I wasn't a talker, and I guess you could call me a bitch, but I just really didn't like people all that much like I used to. Overall it just took me a while to get used to someone.

When it came time to head back to our rooms I was literally thanking the Lord. I was tired, even for a person who had just come out of a Cryogenic state. Sadly though I shared a room with my brother. It was sectioned off mostly by the wall, but there was one opening where a curtain hung to separate us. It didn't really bother me, nor him. We honestly didn't care as long as we had some sort of bed. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank-top I slid into my cot. It didn't really take long for sleep to take over, but when it did the nightmares returned. Nightmares, which only a Cryogenic state had been able to keep away. They were worse since my brother died, and tonight they seemed to be their worst.

_I was alone. I don't know where I was, but I knew I was alone. The darkness clouded my mind and my senses, and I could hear a noise. Sort of like a broken faucet. _

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

_The sound got louder, and now there were voices, growls, almost all around me. The noises were so loud it felt as if my ear drums would burst. I tried to run, but I tripped over something. Looking down it seemed as if the light suddenly was just turned on and I was standing in the alley with Tommy. He stood in front of me just looking with zombie like eyes, muttering something under his breath. _

"_TomTom," I whispered walking up to him as he stood still. It was then that I noticed where the dripping sound had been coming from. He had a hole where he was heart was, and the blood was pouring freely from it and dripping onto the ground below creating a large sea it seemed._

"_Tom, Tom," I whispered again placing my hand on his shoulder. His insane mutterings were getting louder, and louder, and suddenly I understood them. "You kill us, you kill us, you kill us, you kill us," I backed away shaking my head. "I didn't. No it wasn't my fault," I cried as suddenly my mother and father stood next to him along with Sage, Grandma, Grandpa, Alice, and Jonathan, and other faces I had never seen before in my life. They were all in a circle around me chanting the same words as Tommy as they closed in on me. I covered my ears as they kept muttering, "You kill us, you kill us, you kill us."_

"_I DIDN'T KILL YOU," I yelled angrily, as their voices rose to screeches, "YOU KILL US, YOU KILL US, YOU KILL US, __**YOU KILL US**__."_

"_**NO**_," _I screamed infuriated as I crumbled to the ground. They only caved in on me all the while still chanting loudly. "No, no, no," I cried before I felt my body falling and falling, and then…_

"Hey, hey, everything's okay now," came Jake's voice as my eyes opened and my ramblings stopped. I looked up at him not seeing Jake, but Tommy. The tears began to flow freely as leaned off the bed and into the lap of my brother as I clung to his neck and just cried. Mom, had been the first death I had cried for, the rest I had been numb to until Tommy. Now I couldn't stop the tears, inside and out. I lost the closet thing I had to a friend. I had no friends. Living the kind of life I had you didn't make many real friends. The only friends you got were people who just wanted to use you. I wanted my brother back. I wanted my friend.

"I want Tommy," I wailed into my brothers ear, as he just patted my back, "Shhh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. Shhh."

Jake's P.O.V

I heard Mia's bed creak as she slid on in. Then within only a few minutes her breathing evened out and I could hear slight little snores every now and again. Lying in my own bed I was looking up at the ceiling thinking things from long ago. From when I was just a child as well as Mia, back when nothing matter, and back when the only expression Mia knew was a smile.

It was true I had never gotten along with Mia. Tommy and I cared for each other, and we did brotherly things, but I was never really that close to my siblings. They had been the shining stars of the family while I stood in the background watching. I let them to. I had been jealous of them at times, but because they were my family I tried not to let it get to me, but even when I thought it wasn't it was.

I craved to have a relationship with my brother and sister, but after a while of my coldness they gave up on me all together, and eventually I did them as well. We went our separate ways, and only saw each other when it was some special occasion. I tried making up everything though with my sister. I introduced her to my friend Sage. He was a marine and in the same unit as me. They hit it off pretty well. He even asked her to marry him, but when it came time for me to protect him I failed, just like I always had, even when I tried my hardest. It made her resent me too. She wouldn't even speak to me until after Tommy died, and that was only to explain to me what this mission was all about, and that I should accept the offer. She said it would help me cope, and it would help her cope. Secretly I think that was her way of saying, I don't hate you, and I hope you don't hate me. Secretly I had a feeling she was hoping that I could replace Tommy, but I wasn't Tommy. I never would be, but I could try to be there for her like him. I could be someone better as long as she gave me the chance.

Looking at the clock beside my bed I realized I had been lying here for a least three hours just thinking. How that happened I had no idea, maybe because I was in and out of it every few minutes. Closing my eyes again I came close to deep sleep when I heard a moan from the room beside me. It was a moan of sadness, and then words slipped through the curtains like ice.

"No, no, I didn't kill you. No TOMMY," I sat up in my bed immediately pulling my wheelchair over to me. I slid out of the bed carefully and into it. Then getting situated the best I could I rolled into the room beside mine. She was there twisting and turning in the bed with tears falling across her cheeks. She was in a dream fit again. I remember Tommy telling me how she had been having them for a while. She didn't dream of nice things like flying, or some faceless lover. She never had good dreams, just nightmares, and this had been going on for…well…eight years now.

Rolling my wheelchair over to her, I shook her awake, and she quickly awoke with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open to see my face as I was saying, "Hey, hey, everything's okay now." Then slowly the tears fell even heavier than before as I knew what she was thinking crossed her mind. I saw it easily through her eyes. With heart wrenching sobs she leaned off the bed and into my lap. Wrapping her arms around me she placed her head in the crook of my neck and just cried.

"I want Tommy," she wailed into my ear, as I just patted her back and rubbed it tenderly like any brother who woke up his crying sister would. I knew I wasn't helping, and just those words she just cried made my own heart tear in two, but I grinded my teeth and pushed back everything like I had been doing, for her. Quietly I whispered, "Shhh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. Shhh." Those words, I felt like I whispering more to myself than her now.

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. An Experience

_**+An Experience+**_

Mia P.O.V

"So, how much link time have you logged," Grace asked Norm as we walked into the Link room. Today we were going to link with our avatars. I was a little nervous, but ecstatic all the same

"Uh, about 520 hours," Norm said wringing his hands nervously.

"That's good. You're in there," she replied pointing him to his own machine and then continuing on, "Mia you're here, and Jake you're there." Going up beside his machines I heard her ask Jake, "How much have you logged."

"Zip," Jake replied as he pulled his chair up next to the machine while the good old doctor looked over the computers, "But I read a manual." She turned around slowly and asked coldly, "Tell me you're joking." Jake's only reply was, "This is cool," as he poked the squishy material in the link machine with a goofy smile, that made me giggle.

Hearing the machines start up, I waited to get in mine as I watched to make sure Jake could get into his. Grace tried to help him, but all he said was, "Don't, I got this." Swinging his legs over into the machine with his hands, he paid no mind to Grace as she went back to the computers, and replied, "So you just figured you'd come out here to the most hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind, and see how it went. What was going through your head?"

Listening closely I heard Jake's truthful answer. It kind of sounded a little directed toward Grace, but I also knew better than to believe that, "Maybe I was sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do."

Coming to stand beside him she pushed him down onto the platform and replied, "Keep your arms in, hands in, head down," but Jake was still being difficult by raising his head again, she once again replied, "Down," before pushing his head down for him. "Just relax and let your mind go blank; shouldn't be hard for you," she said as she was getting ready to close the hatch, "Kiss the darkest part of my lily-white…" Thank the Lord she managed to shut the hatch before he said anything else. God only knows he and she could probably battle it out forever just as much as he and I could.

"Initiate link," she said looking over at the control panels as I got inside my own machine. She made her way over to me and began to mess with the computer, before looking at me and asking, "Is he always like that."

"Difficult. Yeah I guess," I chuckled as she smiled.

"Please tell me you're different," she silently pleaded.

"I am, I'm worse," I muttered as she rolled her eyes and told me the same things she told Jake while helping me get situated. Closing the hatch I followed her orders and closed my eyes and let my mind go blank.

Grace's P.O.V

"These are gorgeous brains. Nice activity," Max said as I walked up behind him, "Hmph, Go figure." Looking over the charts I said, "Alright, going in." I walked away while taking off my lab coat and handing it to a nearby lab worker. "I'm going in, in four."

Mia's P.O.V

Slowly my mind began to slip, and then suddenly I was hurling through a tunnel of bright neon colors, and at the end was a bright white light. Opening my eyes carefully I found doctors above me checking me over, and asking if I was okay.

"She's in, Mia can you hear me," a male nurse asked on my right while another male doctor was shining a flashlight in my eyes on my left. How had I gotten here and away from the link bed? Oh yeah my avatar of course, or had something gone wrong. "Pupillary reflexes, good," the doctor replied as the male nurse snapped his fingers around my ears. Wow my hearing had improved by a lot, "Pinna response normal. How you feeling, Mia?"

"Hey," I replied waking up fully into my new mind.

"Welcome to your new body, Mia," The doctor chuckled from beside me. I guess that confirmed my theory. I'd made it to my avatar. Raising my arms in front of my face I could see my blue feminine hands. Rising up slowly I began to feel like a giant next to these doctors as they checked me over and asked questions. I answered them occasionally as I looked at all my new parts including my… tail! However, soon the peace was disturbed when Jake came too.

Jake could move his legs! At least in his avatar. That's all it took to get him riled up though as he stood up against the doctors' orders. As he caused havoc he took one look and me and smiled and that's all there was to it. Even though Norm and all the doctors were trying to get him to stop moving, even threatening to sedate him, he took off out of the room at full speed. Norm and I ripped off our little wires even with the doctors protests as well, but I was the first to get out of there, maybe a millisecond after Jake had left.

I followed him to where he was standing outside just staring in amazement at the others like us, playing basketball and moving around. He had his legs, he could move! The doctors followed behind me, but I told them not to worry. I'd get him and get him I did. Tapping on his shoulder I replied, "You're it." He grinned as I took off with him chasing closely behind me. Somewhere along the way we ended up standing in a garden of some sort. I watched as Jake just simply let his feet dig into the dirt as he smiled happily. I closed my eyes and did the same. Yeah it was definitely a good feeling.

"Hey kids," we both looked up and found a tall Na'vi woman, Grace-look-alike, making her way towards us. Grace's avatar body made her look 10 years younger than she was. Even Jake couldn't help from muttering, "Damn," under his breath.

"Grace?" We both asked.

"Well who'd you expect numb-nuts," she replied directing that more toward Jake. I had this feeling she hated men, more than she did women, especially Marine men. "Think fast," she said before throwing both of us some kind of fruit. "Motor controls looking good," she said as Jake and I both bit into the fruit. The juices just poured out, and it tasted so amazing that I couldn't just compare it to one fruit, but all. It tasted like tropical fruit punch, but better. It was all Jake and I could do from losing our minds. We felt free, both of us. That much I could see.

Later when it became dark we were all ushered into the dojo like cabin. I was shown a bed by one of the human helpers there. Yeah I definitely felt like a giant next to them. The best thing though was that I didn't have to wear a mask like them however.

Slipping onto my cot I pulled my braided part of my hair up to my face and looked at the end where, I had seen earlier that day, the strange little squid like movements of the tendrils. I didn't know what they were called really, and if I did I couldn't remember, but they were weird, and quite unusual. I looked over at Jake who was doing the same thing. Grace called out to us to let them be, and so we did. Leaning back on the cot I listened as Grace ushered out the remaining scientists and headed to her own cot calling out, "See you at dinner kiddies."

I looked around the room before looking up at the ceiling. This wasn't all that bad, in fact now that I was wearing some normal clothing I felt pretty good. Closing my eyes I immediately met the same neon light tunnel I had before, and then with a jolt my eyes opened and I was back to being the same old Mia Sully, human bitch from hell who's life was perfect, and yet un-perfect. Opening up the hatch I raised the little net like contraption as well. Swinging my legs over the side I let my senses come back to me before getting off the link-bed and heading over to Jake who seemed to have a sour expression plastered on his face now.

"You alright," I asked, but I got no answer, just a curt nod as he rolled out without me. I knew how he felt. He felt teased, but it hurt him worst of all, because within that moment, within that body, his life didn't suck. He could use his legs, and we got along, but back here was different. He was a cripple, and we could barely speak two words to one another.

I made my way to the Dinning Hall to grabbed dinner, before heading on to bed for a real night's rest.

The next day I linked with my avatar again, only this time Grace was taking, Norm, Jake, and I on a mission out into the forest to get some plant samples. Hell I even got a gun to use. That was thanks to Jake though and his wonderful persuading of the easy to swoon woman of the artillery room.

Now we all sat or stood in a plane as we flew over Pandora's jungle life. Norm pointed certain animals out to me and told me what they were, ever so occasionally inching closer to me, until I was squished up against the side of the plane. Jake noticed this from the other side of the plane and simply laughed at my predicament. Yeah Norm definitely had a crush on me, it was not good.

Another thing that wasn't good was that the butterflies were returning, and this time they were there to stay as Trudy, our pilot, flew the plane crazily for Jake who enjoyed the whole ride to our destination. The only thing that seemed to keep me occupied though, and keep my mind off of the butterflies, was the scenery and the creatures. Norm showed me two kinds of animals that stuck out in my mind the most. One was the Ikran, a reptilian sort of dragon bird on Pandora that the natives used to get around. Second were these rhinoceros type creatures grazing down in a field. He said their armor was super tough.

The scenery was even better though, as we flew down a massive Niagara Falls look alike. In fact it was much bigger that Niagara Falls, and much prettier. Pandora might want to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubes, but hell it was gorgeous place to look at.

Trudy landed the plane in some part of the forest as I grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. Locking it into place I then leaned down and picked up my gun, all the while the soldier, Wainfleet whom that had came with us, was eyeing me suspiciously.

"How'd you get one," he questioned.

"Blame my brother," I smiled at him as I jumped out of the plane and onto the firm, non-moving ground.

Grace walked over to the front of the helicopter telling Trudy to shut it down because we'd be here a while. The whipping sound of the propellers slowly ceased. Grace turned to Norm and yelled out to him to get his pack, all the while making her way toward the forest. She caught sight of Wainfleet and told him, "Stay with the ship. Two idiots with guns are enough." I heard his snarky reply of, "You the man, Doc," as I passed him.

As we entered the forest Jake took to the front with Grace behind him, and then Norm behind her. I was in the back, which didn't at all bother me, because if I saw something coming, then I had better time to hightail it back to the ship and tell them to get the hell out of there.

Most creatures on our planet were extinct, but the few that still were alive still could give you a heart attack if you met them out in what was left of our jungles. Me personally, I had a small fear of bugs, spiders especially. My biggest animal fear was wolves though, and even more so the big jungle cats that lurk in the shadows. So being here in this jungle with the strong fear I had of animals like that didn't really sit well with me.

As we walked we all watched below and above us as we listened to the moans, roars, chittering, squawking, yoweling, and squeaking of the animals all around us. Jake was nervous up front, that was for sure, because he kept whipping around pointing his gun in the direction of whatever noise we'd here. At one point we heard some chittering from above us, and as we looked up a monkey-like creature swung onto a vine in our direction we were heading. He was a cute little animal with big yellow eyes and a sad look on his light blue face; however Jake still pointed his gun.

"Pro-lemurs, they're not aggressive," Grace told him a Jake steadily lowered his gun, and looked around as the pro-lemurs swung out of there after grabbing their desired fruit from the branches of the trees. "Relax marine, you're making me nervous," Grace replied walking up next to him and pushing the gun downwards toward the ground.

Continuing on Norm asked, "So how will they know we're here."

"I'm sure they're watching us right now," Grace answered him as she trudged her way through the thick vegetation around us. Norm began slowing down as the trail got harder; making me myself have to slow down as well. When Jake noticed this he called out, "Keep moving, Norm," when Norm was just about to lean against a tree for a breather while blocking my path. "Keep up guys," Grace yelled back to us, noticing we were farther behind her than anyone.

In no time though my brother and I were standing and watching over the two scientists as they took samples from a tree root.

"Scanning…Oh wow it's that fast," Norm said with shock looking at a small computer in his hands. Grace chuckled with a bright smile from ear to ear as she said, "Amazing isn't it."

"Yeah," Norm whispered when Grace went serious again and replied, "So that is signal transduction, from this root to the root of the tree next to it. So, we should take a sample." I tuned the rest out from there as I lost interest. Turning to my brother who was getting just as bored as me, I nodded my head in the direction in front of us before walking away. Jake followed, just glad that he could walk away from all the science talk for a few moments.

As we walked over into the small clearing beside us we found, these tall, reddish-pinkish, circular plants looming in front of us. They seemed to glow brightly in the sun, and sway without barely a breeze. They seemed almost alive, as Jake and I made our way over to them. Jake carefully outstretched his hand reaching to touch one, but when he barely got his finger out to it, the plant just shriveled up and sucked its self back down into a tiny stem in the ground with a loud 'thump' sort of sound. Jake and I both gasped, all the while we could still here Grace talking to Norm.

As if still in disbelief, I too reached out my hand and did the same as my brother had done. The plant recoiled into it's self with a loud 'thump' once again. I looked at my brother and smiled evilly as did he. In a matter of moments we were reaching our hands out to the plants in a playfully frenzy as we chuckled at each and every, 'thump, thump, thump.'

However, eventually all the plants began to recoil on their own and in their wake they left a clearing, and in that clearing stood one of the monstrous creatures Norm had pointed out to me early. Up close the rhinoceros-look-alike didn't seem so majestic as much as frightening. It lifted its head up and caught site of us, with a load roar from the creature Jake and I immediately held up our guns and pointed directly at the rhino.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot you'll piss him off," Grace said suddenly as she used the communication radios that wrapped around our necks. The rhino suddenly took its hammer head and butted it against the trees next to us angrily.

"It's already pissed off," Jake told her keeping a firm grip on his gun.

"Jake, Mia, that armor's too thick, trust me," Grace told us as the creature screeched, and growled at us, while continuing to destroy the trees and plants around him in rage.

"It's a territorial threat display. Do not run or he'll charge," Grace warned us as we got ready to take off. The thing roared at us as I yelled, "So what do we do, dance with it?"

"Just…hold your ground," Grace explained as the thing calmed down a little, but I knew better. There was always the calm before the storm. Then out of nowhere the thing charged at us. I took one look at Jake as he and I both charged right back screaming, and hollering at the creature. It stopped right before reaching us doing the same. Slowly it backed away as both Jake and I began chuckled at the thought we weren't dead at this very minute. For a moment there I thought I was about to be road-kill.

"Yeah, come one. What you got," Jake taunted the creature, "Oh yeah, whose bad? Yeah that's right."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about bitch," I said getting caught up in the taunting now as well, as relief flooded over me, and I began to feel safe again. The creature turned and began to hightail it back to the other rhinos, all the while Jake still taunting, "That's right get your punk ass, back to mommy. Yeah you got nothing, you keep running…" I stopped listening there when I felt some hot breath on the back of my neck and heard the heavy breathing of something behind me. Before Jake even realized it I was turning around to find a huge, black, leathery looking panther animal behind me. I knew the name started with a 'T' but right now with the shock, and fear coursing through my veins I couldn't get it off the tip of my tongue as I reached my hand out to Jake to stop him from ranting and to look behind him. When he did turn his eyes widen and his ears on each side of his head laid back like a frightened kitty.

"Shit," he managed to mutter as the thing roared ungodly killing my ears. It leaped over us and toward the rhinos. It must have been hunting them, but now that the creatures formed a strong line and showed they weren't moving, the hunter knew it had lost its prey, but with a low growl it turned its head toward us and centered in on its new prey.

"So what about this one? Run, don't run, what," Jake yelled out fearfully to Grace. The creature smoothly began stalking toward us all the while training its eyes upon my sky blues.

"RUN! DEFINITELY RUN," Grace yelled as Jake turned, grabbed my hand, and high-tailed it out of there with me right on his heels, and the creature only a foot or two from mine.

We jumped through some thick tree roots, as the creature slammed into it and clawed at the wood, but it detoured and as we were running through some bamboo plants it managed to catch back up to us. Jake and I came close to tripping over a tree stump, almost getting or legs bitten off by the creature's jaws.

Finding our ground quickly we flew through the trees almost, as our hearts beated wildly, and our breaths grew short. The creature clawed its way through the bamboo, occasionally using its jaws to rip the wood out of its way.

Jake and I ran under a large fallen tree, and the creature followed getting stuck for only a moment, before the rotten tree gave way to the pressure that was putting on it, which in turn large splinters of wood flew in every direction.

Seeing a tree up ahead and a cage like opening that we could squeeze through that the creature couldn't, we immediately ducked in, but that didn't stop it either, while we turned and watched as it tore at the roots around us. We crawled to the other side when it managed to get its head inside the place, but it switched over to the other side as well and clawed and bit the roots away. Jake in anger finally lifted his gun screaming, and baring his teeth, shot at the monster. Following his example I quickly found it didn't really phase the animal all that much. Instead it just pissed him off enough to lean in and clamp down on Jakes gun, and fling its head the other way disposing of it. Then it came back for mine as I leaned over Jake and continued firing. My gun was, almost in an instant, in pieces.

Now without the threat of us shooting at it, the creature clawed its way inside the root like cage around us. Jake took me by the waist almost and hauled me out of there. Pushing me in front of him we began to run once more, but the Thanator was smart.

Jumping over the fallen tree we had just crossed under, it outstretched his claws and drew Jake to the ground. I turned when I heard him grunt from the impact. I watched in terror as the monster took his bag on his back into its jaws and began slinging him around like a rag doll. I thought that was the end of him until he successfully managed to get himself unhooked from his bag. Jake was flown to the side in my direction. Helping him up the Thanator quickly noticed that the thing he was now chewing on was not his particular prey. It's antenna like whiskers perked up when it caught sight of us, and then it was on again as we shot through the forest like bullets.

Seeing the cliff up ahead, and the waterfall, Jake didn't hesitate as he took a hold of my hand and flung us right off the cliff and probably into our watery grave below. The creature barely had enough time to catch itself from going over as he roared in angry at us, and at losing its prey.

The moment my feet met water it felt as if I had been thrown into a bucket of ice. Not because it was cold, but because the impact was so great. The water carried me a little downstream as I fought to get to the surface. I wasn't a good swimmer. I never had been, so as of right now as my body floated on down I could feel the lack of air getting to me. I almost all but gave up at reaching the surface, when I felt a hand take hold of my black tank-top and yanked me up and out of the water.

Jake hauled me up onto the tree branch as I coughed and sputtered, and inhaled deeply for air. "You alright," he asked as I merely nodded and said, "I can't swim." Realization flooded into his eyes and right then I knew he felt guilty for taking me with him into the water, but quickly before the guilt could worsen I replied, "If you hadn't have done it though, it would have killed us." He followed my pointed finger up to the cliff where the Thanator was roaring ungodly trying to figure a way down so he could get at us.

"Near death experiences, are not what we signed up for," I muttered as Jake chuckled lightly while helping me over to shore.

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Strange Hellos

_**+Strange Hellos+**_

Mia's P.O.V

Sitting in the jungle, Jake and I were sharpening spears with the knives we had. I had lost my pack somehow when I had hit the water. I think the clasp hadn't been latched on to well. Are heads kept snapping up and looking around every time we heard a noise, or a twig snapping somewhere in the distance.

A little while later you'd find us slinking our way through the forest as quietly as we could, with our spears in hand. Jake would whirl around every now and again to make sure nothing was advancing on us.

Neytiri's P.O.V

I watched the dreamwalkers carefully as I leaned against the large limb of the tree. My bow and arrows in hand I slowly leaned myself up as I followed the strange ones with my golden eyes while they trudged their way through the jungle plants. The male tense with anticipation and the strange female with the unusual hair color, shaking with same tension as her…mate maybe.

Ever so quietly I straightened my bow and arrow and pointed in the direction of the male. You always take out the strongest link first, so as to weaken the weaker. The trespassers wouldn't know what hit them until the first and last arrow flew. Pulling back I readied myself for the release. Then something caught my eye as it floated down from the sky and landed delicately upon my arrow; a pure spirit. My eyes widen, and my breathing evened out. It stayed for only a moment to give its message and float away carelessly. Lowering my bow, I decided I would not hurt them. I knew that instead it was my duty, from Eywa, to protect them. Standing in a crouching position I took off so as to keep up with the dreamwalkers.

Grace's P.O.V

Holding on to the handle in the plane I leaned out with my binoculars in hand looking for the two kids, hoping I'd catch sight of them. It had been hours since the Thanator had chased them off, and I was beginning to worry that maybe it had caught them, but still I kept telling myself that they were smart, and they might have survived.

"We're gonna have to call it guys. We're not allowed to run night ops. Colonel's orders. Sorry Doc, they're just gonna have to hang on until morning," Trudy said through the radio up front. Placing my binoculars into my lap I reached my hand up to my radio device around my throat and replied sadly, "They won't make it till morning." Norm beside me breathed in deeply, clearly depressed by the loss we were having to endure. Jake, and Mia's human bodies would survive even if their avatars wouldn't, but still he and I both knew that we would be losing precious cargo if the creature had gotten a hold of them, or if another creature got a hold of them. Leaning back in my seat I allowed Trudy to finally fly us back to base.

Mia's P.O.V

It was dark now, even with the large blue moon like planets shinning brightly in the night sky. We could hear yipping and yowling sounds in the distance from jackal like creatures. Viperwolves, is what I think my professor had once called them. Handing my waterproof matches to Jake, he placed them in his mouth as he rolled the end of his spear, now wrapped in his jacket, in some sap like substance. Once the jacket was drenched he pulled it back, and crouched down on the ground as he pulled out the matches and began trying to light them.

I could see movement around us, but I couldn't see what it was, however I had an irking feeling that it was the viperwolves, just from the cackling noises. The noises were getting louder, meaning they were getting closer, as Jake fought with the match to get it lit. Finally he managed to light one and the moment it came into contact with the sap it burst into flames. Swinging the lighted spear around he illuminated the area we were in and killed the darkness that hid the creatures that were now inching toward us. The viperwolves were even creepier up close than they were in the books or videos my professor had once shown us. They were as big as jackals, but their skin was leathery, shiny even. They had six legs, a long thin tail, and green eyes that ate at your soul when they caught your glance. Its lips curled back in a growl, and you could see its sharp canines, taunting you as it instantly killed any courage you had left within you. These animals were vicious, even when unprovoked, and they were fast, small, and they'd cut right to the chase, right after playing with you for a few moments. They were my worst nightmare. They were a form of a wolf in my eyes.

Jake waved the fire in front of them, hoping it would scare them off, but instead it just seemed to provoke them. We backed away as we headed for a place where there was more room, and they followed. Thinking the trees could be an escape I looked up trying to see if there was a way up there, but I was wrong. We were neither safe here, nor there. The creatures could climb the trees.

Finally making it to a clearing, Jake and I stood back to back as we flung our spears back and forth, trying to get them to leave us alone. There were too many of them, and even they knew that.

Watching as if in slow motion the creatures began to circle us, and quickly Jake's angry began to rise at this threat, "I don't have all goddamn night!"

"COME ON, COME ON," Jake and I both screamed in anger as we now moved away from one another inch by inch as we advanced upon them. Finally one of the creatures lunged at Jake, and he turned in time to hit it as if it was the baseball, and he was the player holding the bat. It flew with a loud yelp, right as one of its buddies jumped me. I managed to actually run it through. Blood poured from the wound, onto my spear, and then my hands. Shaking it off I turned for the next attack still shuddering from the sound of the earlier creature's death. I didn't like killing things. It wasn't in my nature, but right now I was trying to survive, and if that meant I had to kill them then…well…so be it.

Jake tried what I had just done when one of the creatures leapt at him, but he didn't manage to get it all the way through as the thing landed with the spear still attached and ranaway from him, taking the spear further from his reach. Jake pulled out his knife, right as one lunged for him. It took him down, but Jake rolled them over and sliced at its neck. From there I didn't see what happened to my brother, because my own problems started.

Another viperwolf lunged at me. I swung viciously as my anger took over. Sounds boiled up in my throat, and escaped through my lips that I never thought I could make. They sounded like a cat when it got mad and hissed at you. That's when this sort of animal instinct took over me, or was it my survival instinct.

Another creature lunged and ran it through with the spear and threw it to the side. I was suddenly tackled to the ground by one of the creatures, but I took it by its long ears, and gripped tightly as flung it across the clearing. My spear lost in the shrubs, I pulled my knife out from my champagne colored shorts, and began slashing at the next creature that came out at me. I growled, in anger, and fury as I fought to protect myself and my brother. At one point I managed to save his ass from one of the creatures, but eventually I got caught up in my own battle once again.

I didn't even notice when a Na'vi woman came flying through the air with a bow and arrow in hand, as she struck down the next viperwolf readying to lunge from behind me.

When I did see her I followed her example as she ran full speed ahead at the creatures, while she swung, kicked, rolled, and slashed at them. In the end we were both hissing and growling at the creatures as they scampered off into the shadows of the night. Finally looking back at Jake I noticed he was still alive, wounded, but okay. I quickly made my way over to him and latched my arms around him as he patted my head, letting me know he was alright. I was still shaking with fear and adrenalin when the woman turned her back on the forest. Holding her hand up to the burning of the lighted spear nearby, she growled and cursed angrily in Na'vi.

Making her way over to the spear she picked it up and threw it into the water, all the while Jake was yelling, "Hey wait… Don't!" Jake ran over to the water leaving me to stand alone, all the while muttering, "Great." I watched carefully as the Na'vi woman walked over to a badly wounded viperwolf. It was whining, and yelping in pain, when she placed her knee upon its neck and lifted it up so she could easily slid her knife into it's heart, and end it's pain and suffering for good. I listened as she blessed its journey to Eywa. My Na'vi used to be the best, but now, I was rusty and afraid to speak if by chance I'd say the wrong thing. I needed to just listen for a while and brush up on it.

Jake was just pulling the spear out of the water, when the jungle seemed to come to life with lights. Everything glowed here in either a blue, green, purple, or light red hue. It was so enchanting, and mystical. It was one of the most amazing beauties within nature I had ever seen here so far. Finally Jake looked up and gasped in the same amazement I had shinning in my eyes that very moment.

Then ever so slowly he made his way over to the woman and began trying to talk to her while I just stood there still dumbfounded, "Look I know you probably don't… understand this but uh…" Jake was still at a loss for words as the woman continued to ignore him as she prayed for Eywa to take their spirits and let it be a safe journey for their souls, but slowly he crouched down to her level, still giving her distance and finished with, "…thank you." Watching her now carefully he replied once more thinking she might not have heard him, "Thank you…that was pretty impressive." Now she looked up at him with a blank sort of stare, but I could still see the annoyance blazing in her golden cat like eyes.

"We would've been screwed if you hadn't of come along," Jake chuckled now as he finally realized he was alive, and it was all thanks to her. However now she simply ignored him as she stood up and walked away. I kind of had a feeling that she understood, but the thing was, that she just didn't want to talk to us.

"Hey, wait a second," Jake called out as he got up and followed her, with me right at his heels, "Hey where you going." She didn't answer, she just kept walking. "Wait up," my brother cried out as he tried to maneuver through the plants in his way, as he reached out for her arm, "Just…Hey…slow down. I just wanted to say thanks for killing those things…." And that was probably one of the worst things he could have ever said to a Na'vi. Before I could slap him for it, she turned around and hit him with her bow, making him falling back into me, "Aah, DAMN!"

Holding him in place she pointed her bow at him and in anger spoke, "Don't thank, you don't thank for this. This is sad, very sad only." In my brother's defense he held up his hands, and replied, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Wh-whatever I did, I am sorry." From where she had been leaning into him to try and get her point across, she suddenly pulled back and shook her head as she held out her hand showing emphasis as she added, "All this is your fault. They did not need to die."

"My fault! They attacked me. How am I the bad guy," my brother began as I pinched him hard in his side trying to tell him to shut up, but it didn't really work well, because after a yelp, he turned to glare at me.

"You're fault," she yelled now drawing his attention back to her as she pushed him back closer to the ground with her bow, taking me with him. "Hey, whoa," my brother said trying to calm her now, afraid that I'd get hurt. "Your fault," she cried again just as angrily ignoring his words, "You're like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do."

"Easy, fine, fine…" my brother said as he stood up, while she began to pull back the bow. Helping me up the best way he could with one hand he went on to talk, "If you love your little forest friends, why not let them kill my ass?"

"What's the thinking," I added now finally speaking to her as she turned her eyes on me, with slight surprise.

"Why save you," she asked making sure that's what we meant.

"Yeah, yeah, why save us," my brother asked her as she ignored him, but at the same time still took his words to heart as she kept her eyes on mine, looking with curiosity at their crystal sky blue features. Finally with an emotion other than anger or blankness she spoke kindly while looking between me and Jake, "You have a strong heart…no fear." That brought a twinge of a smile to my face; however she came closer as the irritated look came back to her eyes. Focusing on Jake she replied, "But stupid… ignorant like a child." With that she turned and began to make her way through the lighted path. Laughing wryly Jake looked at me as if to prove that he wasn't, but I held the same frown she did, his laughing died away as he picked up his staff, and took after her replying, "Well if I'm like a child, then uh…look maybe…you should teach me." Following closely behind I heard her reply.

"Skypeople can not learn: you do not see."

"Well then teach us how to see," I said trying to speak to her as well now.

"No one can teach you to see," she threw back to me a little bit nicer.

"Whoa," I heard my brother say as suddenly his eyes caught what was under the large root we were standing on. Down below was a long drop, with a creek, and waterfall beneath.

"Look, come on, le…Can't we talk? Say, where'd you learn to speak English," Jake asked as we tried to keep up with her on the branch, well more so Jake. I could have done just fine. Being a gymnast when I was younger helped a lot here, "Dr. Augustine's School?" Right about then Jake tripped losing his spear as it fell below into the large stream, while it took the both of us to get him before he fell off as well.

"You're like a baby," she growled getting frustrated, as she said a few Na'vi curses. Fuming my brother with the best puppy dog face he could muster said, "We need your help." She turned to look at him and that's where the stare down started.

"You should not be here," she spit out as she waved her hand in front of his face to show emphasis.

"Okay, take me with you…"

"NO," she yelled looking him up and down now as if trying to believe he was nothing to her, "Go back." Turning around she began to walk away, and my brother only followed her, "No." She turned around and pushed against his chest to get the point across that she wanted to be left alone. First she spoke in Na'vi before then speaking in English, "Go back." The both were about to say something else when they caught sight of what I was now staring at up in the trees. Slowly these pure white, jellyfish creatures floated carelessly down to us.

The woman watched in amazement as they surrounded us, and only spoke angrily when my brother slapped at one. Grabbing his wrist she held it as they continued floating down, but still he tried it again, as she yelled, "No," with a couple of Na'vi words that I couldn't quite catch. I hadn't really been paying attention, but when I felt some movement on my arms I looked down and realized these creatures were slowly coming to perch upon me. Looking over at my brother I realized the same thing was happening to him as well.

"What… what are they," he asked as one came to perch upon his palm. Breathing in she answered, "Seeds of the Sacred Tree…very pure spirits." Looking around she watch as they all descend upon me and my brother, wile in a matter of moments we were almost glowing, and then just like they came, they all flew away at once leaving us, my brother and I, baffled.

"What was all that about," I asked looking over at her. She whispered something in Na'vi so low that I couldn't here, but then she looked at my brother and me, "Come," taking his hand and then motioning for him to grab me she said once more, "Come." We followed closely behind her as she ran through the brush.

"Where we going," my brother called as I looked around at the glowing plants. Every step we took the ground would alight underneath our feet, and any plant we touched would glow brighter. It was beautiful, and soon I made a game out of it as I followed, touching ever plant I could.

"Come," she called out to me realizing I was far behind. I quickly caught up to my brother who had been doing the same as I had been.

"What's your name," we called out, before suddenly something came flying out from the darkness and wrapped around my brother's ankles tripping him. He fell against the root, before falling off onto another, and then from there he hit the ground hard. I managed to dodge one aimed at me, and merely dropped down to where he was. Trying to help him up, as he untangled himself we heard the sound of hoofs beating against the ground, and when we looked up we saw what we guessed as a form of a horse on this planet coming toward us with other Na'vi men and women riding them. They were majestic, but stern looking. I kept my eyes on the leader, or what I thought was the leader of the group.

Jake however pulled out his knife and took my hand as he turned to run, but more Na'vi stepped out of the forest holding bows, and arrows pointed straight at our vitals. Jake turned to try and go the other way dragging me again, but a horseman blocked his path instantly, as she too held her bow at him.

Finally giving up Jake held up his hands and dropped the knife as I clung to him worried he was going to get himself killed by doing something stupid.

Suddenly the woman Na'vi from early came crashing down next to us yelling in Na'vi, "_Calm people, calm._"

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

Sliding off the animal I had been riding I walked over to Neytiri as she angrily growled, "_What are you doing, Tsu'tey._" With anger at her own stupidity for bring these dreamwalkers here I growled, "_These demons are forbidden here._" All the while my eyes traveled over the two captives. I was looking at the male first wit a scowl until my eyes quickly caught the female. She was tall, very slender, and she held her self with pride and dignity as if she was a chief's daughter. Her hair was different though. The color was as light brown as home tree, and her eyes…they were as blue as the sky when lit by the midday sun, but they held this bitterness, coldness, inside them. They showed no fear, just anger as she held my own. How long had she been staring me down? My scowl grew when what must have been her mate leaned in and brought her closer to him.

"_There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik_," Neytiri threw back at me as I turned my eyes on her once more. Looking between her and the sky-people I quickly made my choice, "_Bring them_." Linking back with my animal I threw myself back on top and turned my eyes away from the beautiful vision that stood next to the ignorant ingrate.

Mia's P.O.V

I tried to make it seem like I didn't understand as I listened, but it was becoming harder as I glared down the man who was challenging the Na'vi woman who had saved us. His eyes caught mine after a while and he continued to stare for a few moments, a little more than he needed to before turning back to listen to woman. I only found two words I didn't know, Tsahik, and Tsu'tey, which I guessed was names of people. One being the name of the Na'vi man standing in front us, I think his name was Tsu'tey.

"_Bring them_," he said in Na'vi before walking back to his horse and connecting his…hair…the squid thingy at the end…to the horse's antenna.

Suddenly there was some commotion and Jake asked, directing his question to the woman, "What's goin' on?" Suddenly the other Na'vi from behind us grabbed us roughly and began to move us forward as they followed the leader of the group. "What's happening, HEY," he called out again as they pushed us. Whatever was going on, or for whatever reason they were taking us I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach about it.

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Na'vi

_**+The Na'vi+**_

Mia's P.O.V

We were led through the jungle up to a large, okay VERY BIG tree. It would have brought all the Red Wood Forest to a deep agonizing shame. As we jog up the path to the entrance I craned my neck to look up smiling in amazement at such a wonderful occurrence that had happened in nature to form this.

However we soon were led through a tunnel, or more so big giant roots that made a sort of cave inside. As we did we found the place was swarming with Na'vi as they came to see what their best hunters had brought back, and when they found us they stopped and stared, some children even getting curious enough to come up closer and look and try to touch us, but the hunters simply directed them away as they pushed us through the crowd and to the center of the tunnel, where the fire was burning bright, and what looked like their chief was standing. The woman that had saved us earlier began to speak to him.

"_Father_," she said, "…_I see you_." My only guess was that's how they said hello here. Coming down to where she was he looked over at us, the people whom she had brought here. His face twinged in a sort of smile at us for a moment, but then it was gone, as he circled around. Jake and I had given him a nod, but we weren't sure he had seen it.

"_These creatures…why do you bring them here?_"

The woman whose name was Neytiri I guessed from the rumors circling behind me, replied, "_I was going to kill them…but there was a sign from Eywa._"

Now sternly her father spit back, "_I have said no dreamwalker will come here. Their alien smell fills my nose._" That earned him a laugh from his people. I tried not to glare, which would show I understood, but still it came, and the man Tsu'tey seemed to notice. His eyes had been on me the whole time.

"What's he saying," my brother asked me, but Neytiri seemed to think he was asking her, and thank god she answered for me, "My father is deciding whether to kill you." It was sort of the truth, but at the moment that's not really what he was talking about. This concept though did not seem to sink into Jake though as he said, "Father," while walking up the chief holding his hand, "It's nice to meet you sir." The warriors lunged at him to restrain him and pull him back. I was immediately doing the same as I hissed and growled at the hunters to take their hands off of him.

Suddenly a voice rang out from above us in Na'vi, "_Step back._" Looking up I found what could be consider a witch back home as this new Na'vi woman made her way down the spiral roots and came towards us replying, "_I will look at these aliens._"

"That is mother, she is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa," Neytiri explained to us calmly, but almost within a whisper.

"Who's Eywa," my brother asked as Tsahik walked up to him. I gave him a glare as if he was the stupidest man on earth, while watching as Tsahik touch grabbed his braided hair, his tail, and then doing the same to me, eyes widening only for a moment at the differences I had from their normal features. Then coming around to stand in front of us, her eyes caught mine, and they widen even slightly more at the color of them, however she pushed her shock aside and asked, "What are you called."

"Jake Sully, and this is Mia Sully," Jake replied pointing to me as the woman walked up to us while pulling out a sharp bone from her headdress. Without a moment to spare she immediately pricked Jake with it, and ran it across her tongue, then doing the same to me. I barely cringed from the pain. I was used to sharp needles, I had used them a lot in my past.

"Why did you come to us," she asked loudly for everyone to hear.

"We came to learn," I mutter from beside him now as she looked at me.

"We have tried to teach all the Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full," Tsahik answered for us looking between Jake and I.

"Well my cup is empty. Trust me. Just ask Mia here, or Dr. Augustine. I'm no scientist," Jake chuckled looking between the Na'vi woman and me.

"Trust me, he needs to learn more than anyone," I told her truthfully crossing my arms as my pop-star attitude began to show.

"What are you," she asked looking at Jake.

"I was a Marine. A, uh, warrior, of the Jarhead clan," my brother answered dumbly, as he tried showing off.

"_A warrior. I could kill him easily_," Tsu'tey said aloud in Na'vi as he came toward my brother. It took all of my power then to pretend I didn't understand what he just said and restrain myself from jumping into action. Thankfully though the chief stopped him even as the some of the other warriors cheered him on, "_No, This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him._"

"And you, what are you," Tsahik suddenly asked me as I turned my attention away from Tsu'tey.

"An entertainer. A singer, writer, but a diplomat mostly. I go between two nations and try to teach others, and learn from them also while doing so. I'm far from a scientist," I explained only partially as Tsahik looked me over and smiled, "We could use a warrior and a diplomat. You know our language."

"Bits, and pieces," I lied only partially as well. "Good," and with that she turned to Neytiri, "_My_ _daughter you will teach them our way…_" Neytiri scoffed annoyed as her mother continued, "_…to speak and walk as we do._"

"Why me? That's not fair…" but Tsahik wouldn't hear of it as she held up her hand to silence Neytiri earning a frustrated growl from her daughter.

"It is decided. My daughter will teach you are ways. Learn well JakeSully and MiaSully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured," Tsahik finished as we both gave nervous nods in understanding. Then Neytiri came over and took us by the hands as she led us away to go change.

Jake's P.O.V 

Later after I changed I was waiting for Neytiri to finish with Mia. The only thing she gave me was a loincloth almost like a thong. It started driving me crazy at first, but now that I was getting used to it, it wasn't so bad. She had also given me an armband for my right arm, to help cover the wound from the earlier viperwolf attack. It was placed high near my pecks. I didn't look so bad, and ever few minutes I would catch some of the woman Na'vi looking in my direction as they giggled and spoke in their language, discussing only god knows what.

Suddenly my ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. Looking up I found Neytiri in all her gorgeousness walking out with an exotic beauty. She was wearing a loincloth with a longer trail much different than Neytiri's, but a top that was much similar to hers which wasn't really of anything. This woman's hair floated free, not in braids un-like Neytiri's, but there was two pieces from the front tied back, with a flower, and it's stem holding them together.

Just then I realized that this exotic beauty was my sister, "Uh-uh, oh no she doesn't. My sister is not wearing that." At this Neytiri's head shot up to look at me with some shock, and irritation.

"It's what all female Omaticaya people where. Your sister looks beautiful, you should be proud of her and not shame her by making her covering herself," Neytiri said sticking up for Mia who smiled brightly at her. Neytiri noticed this too and gave her a just a tiny grin back.

"Okay, but if one man puts a hand on her, they're dealing with me," I warned her sternly. With that Neytiri nodded and then motioned for us to follow her to where everyone was eating and discussing their days events.

Walking in the loincloth was different than standing in it however, now as I walked I found myself having problems with it as it was beginning to bother me. As we walked into the crowd the singing, and talking suddenly stopped as everyone's eyes turned on us. I saw different emotions in each of their eyes, irritation, anger, curiosity, admiration, and lust from several men towards my sister, which made me a little angry. I knew her dressing like that was a bad idea.

"G-good evening," I said to them all trying to be polite, "Please don't get up." Yeah that joke didn't really work as I caught my sister's, Oh-shut-up glare. Making my way over to where Neytiri was I tried not to step on anybody, but I still wasn't used to this body. I stepped on a tail or two, and I'm sure I whipped some people in the face with my tail. Mia was a little bit more gracefully, and almost successfully succeeded in not doing what I had done until when she turned and whipped someone in the face with her tail. She immediately turned and apologized, before taking a seat beside me.

"Hey, how you doing," I said looking at the man beside me. He just sort of ignored me and went on talking to the person next to him. Looking back at Mia I noticed her eyes trained on someone. Following her eyes I realized it was Mr. High-and-mighty himself, Tsu'tey. His eyes followed her every movements, and when he caught site of her looking he quickly looked away from her and glared at me. I threw a nasty look in his direction as well before turning to Mia, "Stop looking you're embarrassing yourself. You can do much better than that blue monkey."

"I know I can, but he's interesting, and it's not that I like him Jake. He just seems…I don't know really, but he's interesting," she said as Neytiri walked up to us and placed a bowel of fruit at our feet. Mia eagerly grabbed the same fruit Doctor Augustine had given us before back at the base, and chowed down. She was hungry that much was for sure. Smiling at her I turned my eyes to the bowel and grabbed a similar fruit to try.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

I watched as the three of them entered. Neytiri, my promised, JakeSully, the so-called warrior, and then came her. She was dressed in Omaticaya wardrobe, and everything about her made the parts below my waist ache. She was beautiful, and if it weren't disgracing the All-mother, I would call her Eywa herself. She looked like a goddess with her sky blue eyes, and lightly colored hair.

I watched as her mate glared down the men that looked at her, and my eyes narrowed. You wouldn't challenge me if I tried for her. I'd have you on the dirt pleading for your life within moments.

They made their way over to were Neytiri had found a spot for them, a little clumsily, however she showed much more grace than her mate. As she sat down I looked her over much more closely and then suddenly I met her eyes. How long had she been looking? I turned my eyes away and glared at her mate next to her as he simply just gave me one right back. Then he turned to her and spoke a few words, which earned him a smile I would kill to see on her face, created by me. She said something back to him before Neytiri returned and placed a bowel of fruit in front of them. The girl immediately grabbed for one she must have recognized and bit into it hungrily. There was nothing delicate about her eating habits though. She was just like one of the boys when it came to that. Then again, maybe she was just hungry. Suddenly my attention was turned to look at my father beside me, as he spoke, "_I've never seen such strange beauty within all my life. Any suitor here would probably fight to the death for her."_ It was then that I realized he knew I had been looking at her.

"_Yes, but I am promised to Neytiri. Besides she's a dreamwalker with a mate,_" I told him as he simply nodded and said, "_I was simply telling you what I thought._" I smiled at him and nodded as I turned back to eat my own dinner.

Jake's P.O.V

Later after dinner, Neytiri led us to where we were going to sleep. Walking across a large limb she suddenly jumped down into a leaf like net. Looking at Mia, she gave a nod as we followed Neytiri's example. I took the net next to Neytiri, while Mia got the one next to me.

It was difficult to getting situated, but when I did I turned on my side to look at Neytiri. She gave me a cold glare before grabbing the side of the leaf and pulling only slightly, before letting go as it did the rest from there. Soon she was encased in the net and lying on her other side away from me.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. Suddenly I was hurtling through bright neon lights, before hitting the special white light, where my surroundings started to become clear as the blurriness slowly slipped away.

However there was still a blinding light as Dr. Augustine hovered over me with a flashlight, calling my name. "Jake! Come on back kid," she said slapping my cheeks trying to wake me up better. "Come on, that's it," she said shaking my head as I blinked my eyes and let my mind slip back into my on head slowly. "There you go," she said as I began to cough, all the while chuckling, with the help up from her, Max, and Norm, I was able to sit up straight.

"Damn you were dug in like a tick," she laughed shaking her head, before turning serious, "Is the avatar safe." Nodding slowly the smile carefully crept up onto my face, "Yeah doc, and you are not gonna believe where I am." Laughing she let what I said sink into her, and suddenly she broke out into a smile.

"You're with the Na'vi," she laughed.

"Yes," I sputtered.

"And Mia," she asked fearfully.

"Mia, too," I replied suddenly looking around the room, "Where is Mia?"

"What do you mean," Norm asked suddenly fearful.

"She fell asleep right beside me. She should be awake by now," with those words Norm hurriedly ran over to her link machine and checked the monitors, but turning back to look at me he shook his head, "She's still connected." My frown returned as Max reassured me, "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. Maybe a little overloaded with information right now to the point where she can't clear her head though." Nodding I allowed them to for once help me into my chair before rolling myself over to Mia's Link machine. Despite their protests I refused to leave.

Mia's P.O.V

Despite the even breathing of Jake's avatar I couldn't find enough clearness to travel back to my human body. Today had been filled with so many new and exciting things and they were all running through my head at once.

Careful, as to not wake Neytiri, and not worrying about Jake because I knew better, I pulled back my net and used my old gymnastic skills to haul myself back up onto the branch as I traveled down the path listening and watching the Na'vi in their nightly routines. Passing two warriors on lookout I smiled at them, and with surprise, they did as well, even saying in my language, "…have a good night." Nodding I said the same thing back to them, as I turned my head not seeing the boyish tilt of their heads as they watched me walk away.

I kept my arms crossed at all times as the nervousness set in. This place was strange, but not frightening. The only thing it did was put my nerves on end at wondering what was going to happen next.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the one called, Tsu'tey. I couldn't tell if he was looking, but I did know it was him just from a single glance. If he wasn't looking, then it was perfectly fine by me. All throughout dinner, I had caught him looking at me, and at one point he wouldn't back down from one of my glares. At first he had looked at me with shock and admiration, but then after awhile at dinner it had become annoyance, and irritation that clouded his eyes.

"_Is your mind troubling you, MiaSully,_" came a voice from in front of me. Turning my head away from looking at the night sky, I found Tsahik smiling kindly toward me. Acting as if I was having a hard time interpreting her words I slowly answered, "_Yes, and I do not feel sleep." _I intentionally messed up the sentence for my own good even if it about killed me speaking awful grammar even in this other language. I knew she was testing me, just by the look in her eyes.

"_I see you have done a lot of looking at Tsu'tey. Is there something that troubles you about him," _she asked making her question bigger this time. I squinted my eyes and looked down as I mouthed the words, trying to make it seem like I was trying to figure out what she had meant, finally I smiled as if I had understood and said, "_No, he's only interesting._"

"_Interesting, how_," she questioned walking beside me now as she too stared at the stars.

"_I don't know, but he is interesting. I never see a male like he_," I said once more intentionally messing up the words. That time it did get to me, as I showed annoyance in my eyes, she caught this and her grin widen. Finally she switched to English, "Sorry, I was just testing to see how much you know. You're a very smart one MiaSully. Not that far behind as you think you are." Nodding enthusiastically like I actually hadn't known I was that good she continued on, "Tsu'tey, seems just as interested. I see him many times look at you tonight. We all wonder how you're differences came to be."

"Eywa, I assume. I guess she wanted me to be different. She's always made me feel different inside from my people," I answered truthfully. I had never admit out loud to anyone my feelings of my detachment from my race, and the fact that it was a strange Na'vi woman, made it seem even more unusual.

"Different is not always bad MiaSully. Different is what makes us who we are. Describes us in ways that can change our whole lives. Be proud of who you are. Not of your race, but of yourself," she told me in a motherly manner as she turned to look away from the stars finally and toward me.

"Thank you. No one's ever sad something like that to me." Well other than Tommy, but no one who wasn't family or who wasn't close to me. She nodded her head and then replied, "You should get some rest. I'm sure my daughter will want you up early in the morning to teach you our ways. Maybe now that you have talked you'll find your way to sleep." With some more nods and some 'Goodnights,' in Na'vi I began to make my way back down to where Neytiri and my brother slept, however someone stopped me along the way.

With my head down, arms crossed, and my hair hanging in my face I did not see the person until I collided into them. If it weren't for their strong arms catching me by the waist I would have fallen off the large limb and to my death.

"Watch where you're going dreamwalker," came an irritated voice. Looking up I found Tsu-tey. His eyes bore into mine, and clearly seeing the annoyance, my eyes turned to slits as I jerked out of his arms and bit back, "You clearly saw me. Why didn't you move?" Walking past him I made sure to bump shoulders roughly with his. He growled underneath his breath as I sashayed away with pride at upping him.

When I made it back to my cot I found both my new teacher, and my brother undisturbed. Closing my eyes as I laid there in my cocoon I finally was able to clear my head, and slip back into my human body.

I felt the claustrophobia I had of in-closed spaces begin to bubble up inside me as I reached out a hand to the hatch and shoved it open roughly. Flinging the next part upward I sat up and breathed as my mind finally settled back into its right brain. Looking beside my link bed I found my brother sound asleep in his wheelchair.

"He stayed awake as long as he could," came a voice from a desk nearby. Looking over I found Dr. Augustine typing away on her computer with two coffee mugs steaming hot beside her, and a dinner plate wrapped in plastic wrap.

Standing up I walked over and she handed them to me. Hot tea, and a Texas style salad, filled with chicken, meat, tons of peppers, and other varieties making it seem less like a salad.

"I thought you'd be hungry when you came out, so I had one of the lab people grab you something and bring it down. I didn't know when you'd wake so I kept your tea as heated as I could," Grace said finally leaning back from the computer and looking up at me. Then eventually she asked, "What happened to keep you so long?"

"I couldn't find a clear head. I went to talk to Tsahik. She helped me, by talking with me. Don't worry she thinks I barely know the language, or the culture so she's still getting Neytiri to teach me," I explained to her knowing she already knew who they were if my brother had been out for a while.

"Good, I could use you too keep him in line while you all are there. I can trust in you can't I? To do that," she asked as I nodded while sipping on my hot tea.

"Thanks," she smiled at me before returning to her computer. Taking that as you can go now I walked over to my brother and gently shook him away.

Upon waking it took him a few moments to realize where he was, but when he saw me he broke out into a grin. "You're awake," he exclaimed. Nodding I replied, "Yeah, now come on. We need to get to bed." I knew it bothered him; my coldness. Yet it was still hard to forgive him, or myself for that matter. Especially myself. I don't know if I'd ever be able to let go of my past, but if I ever did, I would hope that me and my brother would have a better relationship other than a few choice words to one another.

* * *

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Discovered Secrets

_**+Discovered Secrets+**_

Mia's P.O.V

I had gotten up early to avoid the crowded hallways of all the early morning risers. I wanted to be able to do my video log without anyone around, so when I entered I wasn't surprised to find the lab desolate of people, including Dr. Augustine. Going straight over to the camera and computer, I took a seat. Switching on the monitor and camera in front of me I wiped the sleep out from my eyes, and straightened my hair a little narcissistically before turning the camera to look at me.

"**Last night Jake and I were invited into the Omaticaya's village, in a place they call Hometree. Normally a diplomat would have been the first one to reach out to them and speak…I didn't though…instead my brother was the one who reached out. I stood on the sidelines incase something got ugly and at a few points it almost did. There are many there who don't want us, and then some who are curious of us.**

"**The Omaticaya love the life around them. They don't like harming or killing anything for just the sport of it. I have more in common with them than I do my own race I guess. (chuckles). All this is crazy. If you had told me 13 years ago I would be sitting in front of this monitor right now telling you about the Na'vi and my experience with them, I probably wouldn't have believed you. My brother thinks he knows me, but if he knew the truth, and the things Tommy did to make sure I was the person I am today, I'm sure he'd be disappointed in us both. I'm sure he'd be angry. **

"**Despite everyone's beliefs I'm not perfect, and I have some skeletons in my closet. There's some things I'd like to get off my chest. I might as well now. Because this log is private and I'm sure no one will ever see this, and I really need to speak it out loud before it drives me to the point of insanity. I've been keeping these secrets for years, and maybe if someone does see this they'll understand why I am the way I am. Maybe they'll understand why I'm not so happy, even though I should be because, (chuckles sarcastically) I should be, because I'm just so perfect, and I get everything I want. Because I'm a genius, but here's the truth I'm…."**

Jake's P.O.V

Walking into the lab I found Mia just turning off her monitor. She must have had the same idea I had about coming to make our logs early in the morning so no one would be listening in. As she turned, she startled at finding me there. There was a sort of great fright in her eyes as if she was 5 again and I was mom catching her with her hand half-way into the cookie jar right before dinner.

"H-how long have you been here," she sputtered nervously.

"I just walked in. Are you alright," I questioned her as she seemed to calm considerably. Nodding she replied, "I'm fine, you just startled me is all. Um, the camera's still on, so if you want you can go ahead and do your video log. I'm heading up to the mess hall to grab some breakfast."

"Alright," I smiled at her as she walked out of the room quickly.

Wheeling myself over to the monitor I switched it on. Accidentally mixing the record button with the play button, Mia's last log came to life on the screen. Looking quickly for the stop button, I found myself hovering over it as I heard something that caught my attention.

Leaning back away from the stop button I looked around the room before focusing my eyes on the video.

"…**.My brother thinks he knows me, but if he knew the truth, and the things Tommy did to make sure I was the person I am today, I'm sure he'd be disappointed in us both. I'm sure he'd be angry. **

"**Despite everyone's beliefs I'm not perfect, and I have some skeletons in my closet. There are some things I'd like to get off my chest. I might as well now. Because this log is private and I'm sure no one will ever see this, and I really need to speak it out loud before it drives me to the point of insanity. I've been keeping these secrets for years, and maybe if someone does see this they'll understand why I am the way I am. Maybe they'll understand why I'm not so happy, even though I should be because, (chuckles sarcastically) I should be, because I'm just so perfect, and I get everything I want. Because I'm a genius, but here's the truth I'm…. I'm a downright failure. Hell I wouldn't have passed high school if Tommy hadn't done most of my homework. I cheated on the tests, and on the serious tests I just memorized the last ones. I wouldn't have ever made it into the college I did if Tommy hadn't have been friends with most of its directors. Tommy was the smart one, not me. I don't even have a degree in Diplomacy. I never finished, because I had a nervous breakdown right before finals. I lied to my family and everyone else I ever told I did. Sure I took the classes, but I never really understood some of it. Me being a gymnast was true. I wasn't the best on of my team, and I was probably the worst, but I was a gymnast. I just grew into it after a while. Most of the books that are supposedly written by me, well I just told the story while another person wrote them down for me. Probably the only real thing I'm a genius at is languages. I'm good at learning cultures, and languages. I'm good at singing, but that's probably the only thing good about me.**

"**I have nervous breakdowns and that's why I never could finish any of my work I'd start. I get pressured easily. Hell I can't even choose what color shirt I'm going to wear from one day to the next without thinking it over for about an hour or so. The reason I had been drinking that night of the accident, which killed the woman in the other car…well I was upset because all my nervous break-downs had made me have a miscarriage. I killed what little life I really could create. That's why I went to rehab and therapy. Not because of the drinking and the drugs. Tommy was always right there covering my ass up, and making me seem like a saint, but I'm not perfect. I'm a liar and a fake. I shouldn't be here; Tommy should be…hell even Jake has more right to be here more than me.**

"**I never fit into my world, because I was never perfect like everyone else. When I mean perfect I mean average. I don't mean a saint in human form. The other thing that I feel guilty for and makes me unable to look Jake in the eyes is the way I treat him for Sage's death. I know it wasn't his fault, but at the time I needed someone to blame. Sage asked me to marry him, and then we started having problems right before the wedding date. He shipped out, and told me when he came back we'd work it out, but he never came back. I guess the way I saw it for a long time was that if it wasn't for Jake he would have came back, and we would have fixed things, and I would have been happy. The only reason why Sage and I even fought was because I couldn't have kids, and I didn't want to adopt like he did. I didn't trust myself enough to even take care of a kid. I can barely take care of myself. Think whatever you want of me. Pity me if you want, or hate me, because in my opinion you have a right to. I've been an awful person, and being here with the recent death of the one person who managed to keep my life in order… it just seems so wrong. I don't know, maybe I should go back on the next plane out of here. Being here I'm not honoring my late brother's death, but disgracing it." **

I watched as she just sat there for a moment with the camera still locked on her face as she wiped tears away from her cheeks and eyes. I watched as the sobs raked through her, and the only emotion I felt was not anger, and not pity, but disappointment. No wonder she was the way she was. She had been living a lie most of her life, and my brother had let her.

"You making your video log," came a voice from behind me. Shutting off Mia's log I quickly saved it to her file and made sure no one would accidentally be able to hear it again. Then I turned and looked at Dr. Augustine and replied, "My sister forgot to save hers, but yeah I'm getting ready to. Did you just walk in?"

"Yeah, sorry if I startled you marine. Well go ahead, you need to keep up with your log," she said before taking a sip of her coffee. Nodding I turned on my video log and made it quickly. When I was done I left the lab vowing that I'd never tell Mia what I heard or saw. That I'd just forget it ever existed, and push it to the back of my mind until she felt like telling me the truth herself. Besides I had skeletons in my closet just like her. I had no room to be criticizing her for it. Look at what I was doing for Colonel Quaritch. I was helping him do something that was so completely unthinkable that I'm sure that God would strike me down at any moment.

With that thought I headed on into the cafeteria to get my breakfast and come to sit at Mia's and my table, which at the minute was now overrun by people. For once, in a long time, I saw Mia being a social butterfly as she told everyone what had happened to her and I. Rolling my chair to the end beside Mia I listened as she laughed, watched as she smiled, and cackled whenever she explained how she felt with what happened to us. She even talked to me, in a non-cold like manner. For just a few minutes it felt like she was my sister again.

Eventually Dr. Augustine sat with us and told her story of how she had seen things, which made Mia brighten even more as Augustine, made fun of me the most.

"The last thing we see is this Marine's ass disappearing into the brush while dragging Mia by her arm as this angry thanator is coming after them," Dr. Augustine explained laughing as she used her hands to explain the story.

"Hey, it's not something you can teach," I told them with a grin stretching from both my ears, while eating my bowel of cereal.

"That is awesome," I heard Max say slapping my sisters shoulder as she shook her head at me with a giggle.

"You know, for reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you…God help us all," Grace said shaking her head earning another laugh, from all except Norm who was pouting unhappily further down the table. I noticed his rude glares, but I ignored them. His wasn't as bad as the ones Tsu'tey was giving me last night when I had caught him staring at my sister.

After breakfast my sister headed off with Norm to talk to him about his silence at the table this morning while I headed over to the central control room to speak to Quaritch, and Selfridge, and update them on what happened.

"Jarhead clan?" Quaritch laughed, "And it worked."

"Yeah, Mia, and I are practically family. They're gonna study us. We have to learn to be one of them," I explained leaning onto the grid in front of me.

"That's called taking the initiative, son. I wish I had ten more like you," Quaritch replied as he leaned up off of the grid, as Selfridge spoke up, "Look, Sully. Sully just find out what the blue monkeys want. You know, I mean, w-w-we try to give them medicine, education, uh…uh…roads. But no, no, no they like mud…a-a-and that wouldn't bother me, it's just that they're uh…they're…" he sputtered as he tried to mess with the grid to find something up. Finally giving up he snapped his fingers at somebody behind him and replied, "Hey, can you… can somebody just…Sector 12." The guy behind him suddenly took the controls, as the grid hurled toward some other part of hologram jungle. "Okay, go, go, go, stop. Stop! Rich, stop! That's…Jesus," Selfridge complained as the hologram grid brought up Home-Tree. Below I could see different colors of light, and somehow in my mind I knew he was about to explain why he wanted the Na'vi's cooperation.

"Their damn village happens to be resting on the richest unobtanium deposit within 200 klicks in any direction. I mean, look at all that cheddar," Selfridge replied waving his hand at the grid while laughing like an evil Chucky doll.

"Well, who gets them to move," I replied forcing a smile as my nerves were slowly being tested.

"Guess," Quartich replied as I scoffed.

"What if they won't go," I asked keeping my eyes on Home-Tree, and where probably Mia's and my avatar were resting right now.

"Oh, I'm betting that they will," Quartich said coming close to making it sound like a pure out threat.

"Okay, okay, kay, kay, hey. Look, look," Selfridge said coming around to where I was standing. Leaning against the grid in front of me, he brought his voice down to almost a whisper, "Killing the indigenous looks bad, but there's one thing that shareholders hate more than bad press, and that's a bad quarterly statement. I didn't make up the rules. So just find me a carrot that'll get them to move, otherwise something might happen to your sister and it'll be all stick from there, Okay?" My eyes shot up at him as my glare intensified.

"You wouldn't dare touch my sister," I seethed.

"We wouldn't have to. We've dug up enough dirt on her, to get her shipped back to Earth and put her in jail for a long time, son," Quartich replied with a thin frown. Still glaring down Quartich, he continued, "You got three months. That's when the 'dozers get there." Taking a minute to think it over I let my mind run over what they could possible know about my sister. Had any of them heard her earlier? Had they seen her video log? All I know is that she didn't need this right now, and that because I was her brother, _her only brother now_, it was my job to protect her.

"Well, we're wasting time," I finally answered looking up at Selfridge with a deadly gaze that would have made any child tremble in their shoes.

"I like this guy," Selfridge exclaimed loudly as if I had just agreed to it on my own accord. Shaking my head I told them a quick goodbye and wheeled myself on out of the room.

Mia's P.O.V

"So what's been knawing at you Norm? Did my brother and I say or do anything to piss you off," I questioned him as we sat in the garden part of the science sector. The green house was a nice place to be at, even if the sign said, '**Be Cautious, Some Dangerous Plants**.'

"No, nothing's bothering me," Norm said trying to brush the subject off, but I wasn't that persuadable.

"Bullshit Norm. You've been acting like a sore loser all morning. Now tell the truth, what's bothering you, and don't lie to me, cause I'll shove you into that man-eating plant over there," I warned him with narrowed eyes, while his widened in surprise at my forcefulness. Then slowly he stood up and began pacing before coming to a halt.

"It's not fair," he said suddenly.

"What's not," I asked confused.

"That they picked him and not me…."

"Norm, they found us. I'm sure that they…"

"No they wouldn't have and you know it. I don't see why they picked him. He knows absolutely nothing. I'm the one who's studied for years in all of this, and now I'm being kicked to the curb like I know nothing," Norm ranted.

Giving him a few minutes to calm himself and get his breath I replied, "See, this is how Jake felt the first day we met Grace. You know the day when she only concentrated on you, while ignoring him. That's not even adding the fact in that she flat out told him she didn't want him in her program at the very beginning. Norm I understand you want to do so many things, I know you can, but give Jake a little bit of glory. He's had it rough for a long while, and he deserves some of the attention, some of the _good_ attention." I knew he was about to mention the wheelchair thing, but I halted him before he even could. Taking a deep breath Norm took a seat beside me.

"I don't hate you guys. Especially not you Mia. You have more right to be here than he does," at that I wanted to scoff, but I kept my mouth shut and continued listening, "but it's just I worked so hard and it feels like I did all of it for nothing." Shaking my head I took his hand in mine and looked him in the eyes as I replied, "Nothing is ever a waste, Norm. There's always a reason why we learn it, and eventually everything we learn will come to be useful. Give it some time. I'm sure you'll find the truth in that. There's this saying my mother and Gran would always tell me and my brothers when I was younger, 'Don't ever let fear take over you. Always try even if it's something you know you're going to fail at, because that's the way God wants you to live your life. To keep trying even when there's barely a single light in the darkness.'" With that he smiled and then began to giggle. "What is it," I laughed.

"Nothing, it's just I've read that quote in one of your books before. I always thought you came up with it and not someone else," he grinned as I shook my head as the negative thoughts came to rest in the front of my mind, "Yeah, well, I'm not that creative." With that I looked up at him with a smile, not noticing he had been staring for a long time. Then suddenly he leaned forward, and I knew what he was thinking. Putting my hand up in front of my face, he ended up meeting his lips to my hand. Realizing he had done so he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Norm, I…I just don't see you like… there's been a horrible mist…" but Norm cut me off with a flustered look and a shrug of the shoulders as he replied, "It's alright. I understand. I've gotten that from many girls." Feeling pity for him I touched his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You'll find somebody. Probably prettier, and smarter than me, and she'll return your feelings I promise." With that I kissed his cheek and stood up as I motioned for him to follow me to the lab so I could make the link with my avatar again.

Meeting Dr. Augustine at the lab, with Jake not far behind us we made our way to the link room as she once again went over the people we had seen last night, with computer like flashcards, with their photos showing up as a hologram.

"Okay, let's run through them again," Grace replied as we walked into the link room. Holding up the photo of Tsahik, both Jake and I replied, "Mo'at." My brother however followed it up with, "Dragon lady." Rolling my eyes Grace pulled up the next photo.

"Eytucan." –Jake "Eytukan." –Mia.

"Eytukan. He's the clan leader," Grace explained as she narrowed her eyes on Jake for his mispronunciation, "But she's the spiritual leader. Like a shaman."

"Got it," Jake said as he pulled up next to his link bed. I stayed by his side, deciding I'd wait until he was in to get inside my own. Plus we still needed to run over names. Norm was standing by the hatch watching closely with still irritated eyes trained upon Jake. Grace pulled up the next photo and I felt an odd feeling in my stomach arise as Jake I replied.

"T'su'tey." –Jake "Tsu'tey." – Mia

"Tsu'tey," Grace corrected Jake once again as he looked at me now knowing how I had gotten it right, and plus annoyed that I had as well.

"Tsu'tey," Jake mumbled getting it right this time, as he hopped into the link bed and got himself situated.

"He'll be the next clan leader," Grace told us as she held up the next photo while Jake took a hold of it to look much closer this time. I saw Jake's eyes soften, and his voice drop the irritation as he mumbled, "Neytiri."

"She'll be the next Tsahik," Grace said as I nodded, and Jake continued looking at her photo, "They'll become a mated pair." Both our heads shot up and I felt that weird feeling in my stomach begin to burn, and for what reason I had no clue.

"So who's this Eywa," Jake asked as I leaned over and smacked him on the head, now glad that I could do it, and not embarrass myself in front of the Na'vi for doing so. With a sound of displeasure he looked up and glared at me, before turning his head to Norm who was now flustered green in jealous envy, "Who's Eywa? Only their deity. Their goddess, made up of all living things. Everything they know. You'd know this if you had any training whatsoever!" Giving Norm a look as to tell him to shut up as well, I turned to look back at Jake. Pompously, Jake held up Neytiri's photo and replied, "Who's got a date with the chief's daughter?" Smacking Jake harder across the head this time I replied, "Not really going to be much of a date with me there, bucko." Jake smiled evilly and replied, "We could always hand you off to Tsu'tey to spend a little alone time together." I was about to rear back and hit him across the head again, when Grace caught my arm and lowered it while saying, "All right, knock it off, you three. Let's go. Village life starts early."

With that I made my way over to my link bed, and went ahead and got my machine ready for Grace to finish up. However I overheard her words to Jake as she warned him, "Don't do anything unusually stupid." With that she shut the hatch, as she came around to me. Leaning in to me she spoke, "And you keep him from doing anything unusually stupid."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else," I asked with a happy little smirk.

"Yeah, duck your head," and with that she shut the hatch on me. Closing my eyes and letting my mind go blank I found myself hurling through the neon lights, before hitting the bright light. Slowly as the blurriness faded away I found myself lying in the exact same position I had fallen asleep at in the leaf hammock.

Stretching I let the numbness and tiny prickles fade away before pushing back the leaf, to open my cocoon. Stretching and yawning as if I had just really woken up I wasn't prepared for a sudden splash of water in the face. Sputtering angrily I looked up at my attacker and glared at Jake.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine," he laughed as I jumped up at him. He took off down the large tree limb almost knocking off a few warriors. Carefully avoiding them I yelled out, "When I get my hands on you Jake, you're gonna wish you hadn't of done that."

Finally when he was in hand's reach I sprang at him and ended up tackling him to the limb laughing and screaming, as he begged me to stop tickling him, and that's exactly how Neytiri found us; acting like a true sister and brother. At first she seemed a little stunned before giggling. Then after it subsided she walked up to us and said, "Come, it's time to teach you to ride direhorse." Nodding my brother stood up and held out his hand to me. Taking it I let him haul me up. Then Neytiri led us down the tree.

As we left the entrance I found Tsu'tey talking to some of his friends as they brought their direhorses out and fed them. He looked my way and glared. I just simply rolled my eyes as I turned to look at Jake. With an evil smirk I threw myself on to his back. He immediately startled, but all the same got a hold of me so that neither of us would fall.

"And you jumped onto my back why," he asked with a smirk.

"Cause, I'm bored and I could. I think I might have had too much sugar this morning," I laughed as Neytiri looked back at us and shook her head with a simple smile.

"Well, I'm not a direhorse, so get off," he chuckled leaning forward as I began to slide. However I managed to get my footing and use his back to jump off sending him flying into the ground from the jolt. As he looked up from the dirt that he had done a face plant into, I giggled evilly quickly catching up to Neytiri. Sticking out my tongue at him, he rolled his eyes with a smile, and stood up as he hurried over to us. Watching as he did so I sneaked a peek at Tsu'tey and found his face had formed a small evil smirk as well at my brother's earlier predicament. Then looking up at me he shook his head, which caught the attention of the warriors standing around him. They too looked up and shook their heads, but not in the same way he had.

Making our way to a clearing, Neytiri told us to wait, as she ran off to go grab a direhorse. As we waited Jake turned to me and asked, "What was that all about back there."

"What," I asked innocently.

"The whole playfully sister bit. That's not you, what have you got up your sleeve," Jake asked with a curious grin.

"Nothing, I just actually feel great today Jake," I told him a little truthfully. Rolling his eyes he shook his head right as Neytiri appeared with her direhorse. Bringing the animal up to us she began to talk as Jake and I came closer to the creature. It startled for a moment, as Jake walked around it, and he calmly murmured, "Easy boy."

"Pale is female," Neytiri spoke up with a narrowing of her eyes. Must be her direhorse.

"Oh, okay, easy, girl," Jake said as Neytiri whispered calming words to Pale in Na'vi. Neytiri motioned her head as if to say go ahead and get on. With that Jake found his bearings and very ungracefully climbed onto the direhorse.

The creature cried out at the new weight upon her and Neytiri went back to calming her with Na'vi words. Jake noticed Pale's antenna and ever so slowly took a hold of it and brought it closer to him to be able to see. Remembering how Tsu'tey had done it last night he slowly reached over his shoulder and grabbed his braid. Bringing it forward carefully he let his squid like tendrils mix with Pale's.

Pale whined almost suddenly as she began rearing back scaring me, Neytiri, and Jake. Both Neytiri and I now calmed her the best we could as Jake held on for dear life. Once we had her calm she looked between Jake and me and explained, "That is tsaheylu. The bond. Feel her. Feel her heartbeat. Her breath. Feel her strong legs. You may tell her what to do….inside." Neytiri pointed to her temple as Jake continued smiling brightly but all the same finally opened his eyes, "For now, say where to go."

Getting more comfortable Jake pointed ahead of him and cried, "Forward!" That was the wrong move.

Pale took off with a strong jolt knocking Jake right off of her. Laughing, Neytiri and I both ran over; Neytiri to grab the horse, and me to grab my brother.

"Not such a hot shot are you now, Jake," I giggled as he growled while hauling himself up. Bringing the direhorse back Neytiri motioned for me to try. Climbing onto the horse was easier for me as I found my bearings pretty quick. I even seemed a little bit more graceful than Jake as I swung my lungs over her side. Taking a seat and getting comfortable I leaned behind me and grabbed my braid and brought it forward to make the tsaheylu. The moment the bond was made it was like a jolt of lighting and been thrown through both me and Pale. Knowing what to do I told her to calm down in my mind and then I turned toward Neytiri.

"Wow, this is so cool," I replied, as she nodded and answered, "Yes, now you try."

"Forward," I told the horse, but then added quickly, "Slowly, and carefully," and just like that she began to walk over to the small creek with me laughing all the way. She felt just like a horse did back on my planet while riding bareback; unusual, but so natural and much more real.

"Good," Neytiri called to me, as Jake yelled out, "SHOWOFF."

"NOT MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DIDN'T SAY SLOWLY," I yelled back at him. Shaking his head I told the horse, "Turn around and head back with a little faster speed." Just like that she was moving once more, but faster. It was so much fun I was thinking how much fun it would be if she went faster and she did, and not catching my words before they entered my mind I was immediately flung off the horse myself. Jake stood on the sidelines laughing now.

"Now who didn't say slowly," he asked walking over to me and helping me up. This continued back and forth for a while until it was Jake's turn once more. Falling off the horse and landing face first in the mud, Neytiri ran over to get the horse, and I went to help my brother up once again for the 8th time that day.

While helping him up I heard the hoof beats of the other direhorses as they came clamoring out onto the shore with their riders; one being Tsu'tey. My brother and I rolled our eyes as I helped him up. Coming round to us he stopped behind Jake and called out, "You should go away."

"No, you'd miss me. I knew you could speak English," Jake said pointedly as he pointed his hand at him, turning to me he replied once more, "See Mia, he can speak English. He's not as dumb as you thought." Without realizing it I giggled ignoring Neytiri as she walked up beside us with the direhorse. Scoffing at Jake Tsu'tey turned to Neytiri and spoke in Na'vi while Jake tried to wipe the mud off himself, "_This alien will learn nothing,_ _a rock sees more. Look at him_." Gesturing his hand toward my brother who was currently trying to get mud out of his mouth, while using an already muddy hand, Neytiri just rolled her eyes as if in an I-know sort of manner. Speaking to him in Na'vi she told him to go, as she patted his horse. With that they rode into the jungle. Feeling the anger boiling up in me I walked over to Pale, and jumped on gracefully. Making the tsaheylu quickly I told the horse, forward, fast, and carefully all at once within my mind. I heard my brother and Neytiri yell after me as I rode in the direction Tsu'tey had.

It wasn't hard catching up to him and his warrior friend, and I was a little surprised they didn't hear me, however they were surprised as I rode up in front of them and then turned Pale around to block their path. Looking Tsu'tey dead set in the eyes I lost all my ability to act like I didn't know Na'vi and said coldly, "_If you have a problem with my brother than get over it. You can mess with me, but leave him out of this, or I'll personally show you what a female dreamwalker can do to your precious package down below._" His warrior friend behind Tsu'tey gasped as he just stood stricken at not only my Na'vi, but my fierceness. Not giving any of them time to say a word I ordered Pale to go back to where we had come from. Obeying she ran off leaving the warriors in her dust.

Tsu'tey P.O.V

"_Are you just going to let that woman talk to you like that_," my friend asked suddenly still stunned. However I just sat there as her words rang over in my head, one in particular. "_**If you have a problem with my brother….with my brother….my brother…brother.**_" So the male was not her mate after all, but her brother. Now this was interesting.

"_No I don't think I will_," I chuckled back at him as an evil smirk took form upon my lips. Urging my direhorse forward I headed back to home tree to have a talk with Mo'at.

Mia's P.O.V

Returning from training I felt every bone in my body aching. That was simple just too much falling, and riding for me. I could only take so much bareback on a direhorse, before I wanted to just collapse in my leaf hammock. Walking toward the bonfire, where most of the villagers sat eating dinner, I took the seat I had sat in the night before. Groaning as I straightened my back and it popped, I turned to look at Jake who was doing the same.

"Too much direhorse training for you as well," I questioned as he simply nodded rolling his shoulders.

"I don't know how you're hurting. You only fell three times. I fell almost every time," Jake groaned as we both heard a pop as he leaned his shoulders back.

"No, but my butt hurts from riding it bareback," I complained right as Neytiri showed up beside us.

"You get use to pain," she mumbled before handing us a plate of fruit, and I guess some kind of meat. Not caring if I spit it out or not I shoved the meat in my mouth and about curled my toes at the taste. It tasted like chicken and beef mixed. It was juicy, and warm, and oh so delicious.

"What is this," I asked looking over at her as she answered, "Hexapede meat. You'll learn to hunt them soon." Nodding I didn't go into asking what exactly a hexapede was but I think I remember my old professor explaining to my class once that it was sort of like a deer.

"Mo'at is coming this way," Neytiri spoke suddenly as I looked up to find Mo'at walking toward me with Tsu'tey at her heels. Uh-oh this wasn't good. He must have told her of what I said earlier today. She's going to either kill me or banish me.

"MiaSully, may I speak to you for a moment," Mo'at questioned as I gulped, but slowly nodded. Standing up she led me away from the rest of the group and towards a secluded spot with Tsu'tey. Stopping once she realized we were alone she turned to look at me and replied, "Tsu'tey came to me earlier. He has said that there may be a problem with the arrangement I have made…." Oh great here it comes, "…he said that maybe I have given my daughter too much work to handle all on her own. So as of now, Tsu'tey is your teacher. Learn well from him, but if there is a problem with this you can speak now." What the…? Looking between her and Tsu'tey it was now that I realized the triumphant gleam in his eyes. Narrowing mine at him only slightly and keeping them locked on his I explained, "No, there's no problem at all." Nodding she turned and left us to one another.

"_I don't know what you're up to, but stop it. You're acting like a child_," I told him viciously.

"_See now I knew you could speak our language fluently, but how,_" he asked stepping closer to me as I took a step back.

"_From teachers before Neytiri and you, teachers from my home, who learned from others. So yes I might have told a slight lie, but all the same it was to stick with my brother who you need to stop treating so horribly. He and I have done nothing to you. So, leave us alone, and stop acting like an ass,_" I said pointing a finger into his chest not caring if I was rude, or if he could probably hurt me at that very moment. Turning I began to leave when he called out to me, "_I will keep your secret, MiaSully. However, I am your teacher and I want you up early in the morning tomorrow to train._" Turning back to him I nodded knowing full well I wouldn't follow his orders, but all the same I replied, "_Thank you, and it's Mia, not MiaSully_." With those words I walked off leaving him to his own thoughts. Skipping the rest of dinner that night I immediately headed for my leaf hammock and jumped in. Making it into a cocoon I got myself into a comfortable spot before letting my mind go blank.

Upon opening my eyes in the lab I found someone already opening the lid for me. Thinking it may be Jake, I was sad to find it was not. There standing before me was Grace.

"You're back early," she replied.

"Yeah, well my avatar needed its rest. We had direhorse training today and it was killer. Anyway, secrets out to Tsu'tey. He knows I can speak fluent Na'vi, and he's using it against me, so as to force me to be his student. I don't know what he has up his sleeve, but it's really pissing me off," I ranted as she helped me out. Handing me her pack of cigarettes and lighter I swiftly pulled one out and lit it. Taking in a deep puff she smiled as she replied, "Maybe he's just curious Mia. I mean he is a boy, and the way you and Jake explained it early seemed to me like Tsu'tey might have developed a slight liking to you. Maybe even a crush." My eyes widen at this and my heart sped up, but I kept calm as I said to her, "No, it must be something else." With all knowing eyes she replied, "Yes, it must be something else." With that she walked away as I went and took a seat by Jake's link bed to wait for him.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I enjoyed hearing all of your comments, even the ones that were a little mean (you know who you are.) I'd like to thank the reviewers for sticking up for me in that whole mess though. Anyway, I promise things from here on out will be a bit different. I'm adding a lot more flaws to my character as you can see in this chapter. It just took time to build up to it. Every story starts out seeming personally fine, until the middle. **

**Either way I hope you liked the interaction between Mia and Tsu'tey, because I know I did. There will be more between them soon that much I can promise. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**


	8. New Experiences

_**+New Experiences+**_

Mia's P.O.V

Very early the next morning I got a knock on my door from Max. When I opened it he seemed a little agitated, but I kept my mouth shut as he explained that I needed to pack my bag, and get ready to leave quickly. He also told me to tell the same to Jake. With that he walked off leaving me ultimately dumbfounded, and very much so confused. Closing the door I came back inside and was about ready to head over to Jake's room when he already opened the curtain and came over into mine.

"What did Max want," he questioned as I answered still a little shocked, "He wanted us to pack our bags right now. He didn't say why though." Jake looked at me oddly as I merely shrugged my shoulders and did as Max had asked me to. Eventually Jake walked over into his room and did the same. When we were done we made our way down to the lab to figure out what was going on. Upon entering we found everything in a frenzy.

"So where are we going," Jake asked quickly rolling ahead of me as he came up to stop near a desk. I noticed how Max looked at him oddly, and didn't say hello. Instead he kept walking without a word to him. Blowing that off I listened as Grace replied, "Getting out of Dodge. I'm not about to let Selfridge and Quaritch micro-manage this thing. There's a mobile link up at Site 26 we can work out of, way up in the mountains." I felt my heart speed up and my eyes widen at the word, 'mountains,' and it was clear that the same had happened to Norm as he suddenly asked the question I couldn't.

"The Hallelujah Mountains," he asked hopeful dropping his work as he walked over to her. Grace smiled and turned toward him as she answered, "That's right."

"Are you serious," I asked looking at her with a bright smile.

"Yeah," she said turning to look at me now, and as if like that Norm and I were like kids again on Christmas as we jumped around and sang Hallelujah.

"Yes," Norm said fist pumping the air as he walked over to lean against the desk me and Jake were at. Looking at Jake he realized his dumbfounded gaze and replied a little snobbishly, "The legendary floating mountains of Pandora. Heard of them?"

Jake just shook his head as Norm picked up some equipment and walked off. Turning to look at me Jake asked, "There's floating mountains. How are they floating?"

"Don't know. Ask a scientist. I'm just a cultural expert. I only know the things of Pandora, not how they work," I smiled at him with a pat to his shoulder.

"But the mountain are actually floating right," he asked with a big smile.

"You'll see," I taunted him as I walked away to help the others.

Within an hour we were on the helicopter flying through the air, all the while making the bad butterflies return to my stomach. Norm seemed to notice this time and decided not to crowd me so much as he took to the front with Trudy. Grace's and Norm's avatars were with us this time making us all have to squish in together up front however. Jake also seemed to notice my flying problem this time and he turned toward Grace and asked, "Do you know how to cure flying nervousness?"

"Yeah, close your eyes, and pretend you're on a spaceship again," she smiled at him, but then realized why he had asked as she looked at me, "Here take one of these," she called over the sounds of the plane. Taking a pill from her outstretched I yelled out, "What is it?"

"Something that will make you a little less twitchy. It'll calm you down," she cried back as I popped the tablet in my mouth and downed it with my canteen.

"You still afraid of planes," my brother asked as I leaned in to hear. Nodding he replied once again, "Is it because of the crash we had years ago." Nodding again he spoke, "Sorry, Tommy and I never meant for it to scar you for life."

"Don't worry about it. I never took therapy," I said with a slight laugh making him chuckle. Looking up front I heard Grace lean back to say to Jake, "We're getting close."

"Yeah look at my instruments," Trudy said from upfront with Norm. Looking up there I noticed the weird and unusual flashing of the radar. That wasn't good.

"Yep. We're in the Flux Vortex," Grace replied looking out the window to see if she could see further ahead.

"We're VFR from here on," Trudy replied as Norm turned to her and asked, "What's VFR?"

"Means you gotta see where you're going," Trudy giggled looking over at him.

"You can't see anything," Norm exclaimed as we entered into a huge cloud of fog.

"Exactly. Ain't that a bitch," Trudy laughed full heartedly now.

"You've never crashed before have you," I asked nervously as she got ready to say something, but then clamped her mouth shut, and replied, "Don't worry you're safe with me, Mia." Looking over at Jake I just barely had enough time to catch him looking at her in a don't-say-anything manner. Rolling my eyes at this new found protectiveness I looked ahead as the cloud cover slowly faded away. Both Jake and I leaned forward as the sunshine entered into the plane. Jake and I gasped as the mountains slowly came into view. It was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen, or probably ever will see. It was better than the forest that lit up with lights. This was beyond all reason. This was so…different. I bet someone was glad somewhere up in heaven for creating the phrase 'until pigs fly' instead of, 'until mountains fly.'

"You should see your faces," Trudy laughed from the front as she flew around the mountains as we headed for our destination.

Coming to land on one of the floating mountains I saw the trailers resting nearby. Putting on my exo-pack we opened the tightly sealed door and walked outside as Grace walked ahead.

Trudy shut down the helicopter and then came up to us as Grace went ahead and walked inside to the tightly sealed room in the trailer. After a few moments she took off her exo-pack and opened the next door. From there I couldn't see her as Jake, Trudy, Norm, and I did the same.

When we walked inside the next door after taking our masks off Grace walked back into our part of the trailer and said, "Welcome to Camp." Smiling I looked around the room and found the cots. I quickly lunged for one of the bottom bunks as Jake did the same. Trudy and Norm groaned as they had to take the high bunks, which would probably be a pain sleeping in because they had no rails, or warnings if you were about to fall off. I had fallen off a high bunk bed once, and had to get stitches. Needless to say my brothers had laughed at me for weeks to come.

Jake rolled back over to the fridge as Trudy looked inside and made a few unhappy comments about what was already in there, before placing the new food inside. Jake looked over the photos on the fridge as I watched him from far away. He seemed to have something on his mind so I didn't really bug him, what would be the point. He'd just tell me he was fine, and it wasn't as easy getting anything out of him like it was Norm.

**(Jake's P.O.V)- Grace didn't miss a thing. She knew I was talking to the Colonel, but I had what she needed, a way back in with the clan, so she's playing nice. **

**(Back to Mia's P.O.V)**

Grace walked over to me and motioned for me to follow her. Standing up off my bunk I motioned for Jake to follow which he did as we walked into the other side of the two part trailer.

"All right. Jake, hang a left. You'll be in the link at the end. Unit one. Beulah. She's the one of the three that's least glitchy," Grace replied leading him over to his new link bed. Then turning to me she pointed to the one some ways down and spoke, "You're the other one at the end down there. Gorgeous, is the second least glitchy. Now have fun kiddies." With that she readied my link and I immediately hopped into the link bed. Closing the net and then the hatch the best I could I almost immediately let my mind go blank. Traveling through the light tunnel I ended up back in my leaf bed. I could feel the early morning here and it made my sense feel dull as I tried resisting from closing my eyes and returning back to my normal body to sleep once more. Opening the leaf bed I got out and waited for my brother to awaken. Soon he was jumping out of his bed as well.

"So you ready to go see Neytiri," he smiled brightly.

"Can't," I frowned as I remembered quickly that she was no longer my teacher.

"Why not," he asked as his own smile fell into a frown.

"Tsu'tey's my teacher now thanks to Mo'at's easy to convince self. He told her that Neytiri had too much work on her hands and she could only handle one. So naturally she told Tsu'tey he would be my teacher from now on," I breathed unhappily as we slowly made our way down to where the village ate breakfast.

"Well I don't see him around right now. How about we go meet up with Neytiri, and claim we didn't see him," he smiled mischievously as did I. Nodding we headed down to breakfast where thankfully I didn't find Mo'at or Tsu'tey. However, we did find Neytiri. Quickly eating some breakfast she took us up higher into Home-Tree for the next lesson.

When we got to the top I was out of breath, but somehow I managed to still keep going, and look out at the view that expanded before me. Looking over at Jake my mouth dropped as he chuckled, "Don't you wish you had a view like this when you were staying in those pent houses down in the rainforest." I shook my head and replied, "No pent house could ever make me feel as good as Home-Tree here."

All the sudden we heard a bird call, and turning to look at Neytiri we found her looking up in the branches as she made another one. Then as if out of nowhere one of the ikran's, a cross between a dragon and a bird, came flying out from the branches screeching loudly. I knew its nickname was Mountain Banshee, but I could never understand until now as I covered my ears.

"Holy shit," both me and my brother chuckled from behind Neytiri, as the thing trained its eyes on us.

"Do not look in her eye," Neytiri warned us as Jake and I turned our eyes away from its. I heard Neytiri speak in Na'vi as she fed the ikran. She talked to it gently as you would a child. This ikran was like her child the way she seemed so close to it.

"Ikran is not horse. Once tsaheylu is made, ikran will fly with only one hunter in the whole life," she said as she walked around to its side and suddenly jumped onto its back making it screech loudly. I stared in amazement at her. So Norm was right. You really could ride those things.

"To become taronyu, hunter, you must choose your own ikran and he must choose you," she spoke looking at the both of us calmly.

"When," I asked with my brother seconding me quickly.

"When you two are ready," she answered before sliding down a headband as her ikran moved forward of the tree limb and dove off with her still holding onto it while calling out in their sort of unusual way.

Jake and I leaned over the side and watched her as she and her ikran flew while showing off to us how good they were. I smiled, already wanting to do it. I might hate flying, but that looked cool, and for some reason I had this feeling I could trust an ikran when we flew. I knew that it would understand my fear, whenever I made tsaheylu with it, and that it would only try to keep me just as calm and reassure me I was in control and not completely it.

Suddenly Neytiri circled back and came at us with her ikran. Ducking down she barely missed us as Jake and I both laughed. Yeah this was definitely something I wanted to do now.

"Mia," called an angry voice as I looked behind Jake at Tsu'tey who seemed very angry. Looking at Jake I chuckled innocently as did he.

"Go on, I'll let her know. I think you've made enough trouble for one day," Jake laughed as he patted my shoulder as I passed him. Walking up to Tsu'tey I asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You were supposed to meet me early this morning for training," he seethed angrily glancing between me and my brother who stood far off watching Neytiri still.

"Oh sorry, were we still doing that. I forgot," I laughed as I made my way into the tree. He followed behind me and replied, "I will not deal with a baby. Either you will learn from me or no one."

"Now whose being the baby," I chuckled climbing down the roots as he growled angrily. Stopping me halfway down, he took me by the arm and whirled me around as he exclaimed, "Why do you have be difficult?" Glaring at him I replied, "Why do you have to be so uptight." He continued to stand like that for a moment just glaring into my eyes, before they slowly softened as he took in their sky blue colors. Letting go of my arm he backed away a little and replied, "Come on, I will teach you, how to use bow and arrows." Shaking my head I followed him.

Eventually we ended up down near the base of Home-Tree as he made me find a target, before showing me how it was done. After doing it a couple of times he handed them to me and motioned for me to try. Following his example I thought I was getting it right, but I heard him reply, "No, no, like this." Showing me to inhale and hold as I kept my stomach strong I tried to do the same, but I ended up pointing the bow in the wrong direction this time. Shaking his head he walked over to me and took hold of my hands that were holding the bow and positioned them right. I turned to look at him with slight annoyance, and as I did he turned and caught my gaze. We were inches apart, and trying to move, but still a little standoffish by his closeness I leaned my head back some. Seeing that nervous movement he backed away and let me aim, and shoot. It hit the tree squarely in the right place I wanted it to go. Cheering happily I heard him clapping behind me in a 'good-job' sort of way. Turning I smiled at him, finding it hard to form the words 'thank you', and when he caught my smile he was a little stunned at first, but all the same slowly lit up to one himself.

Later after a few more lessons we headed over to nearby river so that we could wash up for dinner. I wouldn't have minded the river all that much if it didn't suddenly sink to 20 feet deep within two yards from the shore. I couldn't swim, and I definitely wasn't about to embarrass my self in front of Tsu'tey by drowning to death.

"_Is there a place where it's more shallow_," I asked in Na'vi which he had me doing all day to practice and make myself better than I already was.

"_No_," he replied taking off his bow and setting it down along with his arrows and other various objects that would get in his way in the water. Then taking off, he dived into the water. I just stood there on the bank watching, terrified. I didn't want to swim, not in that deep of water. I couldn't, because I didn't know how to swim, and I had never learned. Sure I had went swimming before, but nothing that went above my neck, or anything that covered my head at all. Gulping visible I saw Tsu'tey surface as he laughed happily from the coolness of the water. Then he turned to look at me with curious eyes and asked, "_What's wrong Mia?_" Then it dawned on him, even before I spoke, "_I can't swim._"

Frowning he swam over to the shore and got up and walked the rest of the way over to me. Dripping with cold water he reached out and took my temporary bow off my shoulder and my arrows from my hand. Placing them next to his he then helped to get my necklace off leaving nothing to really cover my breasts other than this small vine like covering Neytiri had lent me to shut Jake up about me being a little undressed.

Then in one swift motion he picked me up and walked me over to the water. That's when I started freaking out and crying, "Please I can't swim Tsu'tey, don't…I'll drown." He looked at me and replied, "No you will not, not as long as I have hold on you." Then like that I felt the water rise up as he went in deeper. I felt a cold chill settle on my back and looking over I noticed the water now was beginning to envelop me. Once we were in deep enough he told me to wrap my legs around him. There was no protest there, and like a frightened cat, scared of the water, I wrapped my legs around him and held onto his shoulders as he extended his arms and moved them around so that he'd float.

"_Now see is it that bad_," he questioned me. I closed my eyes and nodded as he chuckled, "_Open your eyes or you will not learn._" Slowly opening them he motioned his head for me to look at what his arms were doing.

"_See how I move my arms. That is what you must do. When I tell you to let go you do the same, while kicking your feet. I promise if you start to sink I will pull you back up_," he explained while slowly letting go, as I started to panic he stopped and said once more, "_I promise I will not let you drown, even if I go down myself._" Finally I loosened his grip and allowed him to let me go. Following his orders I slowly began to kick and quickly waded my arms like him. Within a matter of moments I was floating.

"_See, now was that hard_," he chuckled. Shaking my head while giggling at the mere thought I was floating in deep water.

"_Now, try to swim. Watch me_," he said as he suddenly outstretched his arms and began to cross the water to the other side. Doing as he had done I found this to be a little bit of more of a struggle. There was a few times I slipped under water, but I managed to bring myself back up before he could reach me. Eventually I managed to make it to him where he was wading beside a rock where a branch hung lowly over the spot hiding it from the world. Reaching out he took my hand and pulled me the rest of the way.

"_There, that's some of the basics_," he smiled as he pulled me even closer as my legs started weakening from all the kicking to keep me up. Apparently I didn't need to do it, but I didn't realize that till the last minute. Without even saying a word he wrapped my legs around his waist again, and looked back at me, and into my eyes. I couldn't escape him here with his closeness. Right now I sort of needed it. I mean I could climb out by pulling myself up on the rock, but that would mean risking the chance of my legs giving out on me and me falling back into my watery grave. Trying to get away from him some I leaned back, still keeping my legs wrapped around him, and let my body float carelessly. At least this way my hair got wet enough to get some of the grim out from it. However Tsu'tey leaned me back up and helped me with my hair. His hands combed through it softly relishing in the silky feel to it. Even the texture of my hair was different than theirs, except for the braided part of my hair that had the part that helped form any of my tsaheylus with the creatures I would ride.

The bad thing about touching my hair was that it did things to me, other than soothing me. It calmed me in other ways. So when my eyes met Tsu'tey's I was not surprised, by the fact he had realized this. I was surprised though when he didn't let me go to separate us. Instead ever so carefully he leaned forward towards me, keeping his golden cat like eyes trained on my sky blues. Just as our lips barely came close to brushing we heard a yell from across the river, "_Tsu'tey, hurry up or all the good food will be gone before you even reach dinner._" Pulling away from him quickly I found enough strength in my legs to crawl up the rock behind him. Walking across a fallen tree that had collapsed over the river I walked back over to the other side to grab my stuff where his friend stood. Taking one look at me dripping wet, and shimmering in sun, I saw the lustful look in his eyes. Rolling my eyes I groaned inwardly and went to grab my necklace and place it back around my neck to cove my breasts much better. Then I grabbed my temporary bow and placed it back around my neck as I picked up my arrows and dashed off, not even waiting for Tsu'tey.

What had happened back there I needed to forget. I need to push to the back of my mind. He was my teacher and my teacher only. I had made a promise years ago after Sage's death I would never be with another man, and so far I had kept to that. I didn't need to break that promise now.

Walking back to the entrance of Home-Tree I made my way up to where dinner was, and quickly found Jake and Neytiri. Taking a seat with them, I didn't say a word as I stole a piece of fruit out of Jake's bowel, and stared straight ahead at a piece of loose bark. Jake looked at me worriedly, before looking at Neytiri who just shrugged her shoulders. A few minutes later Tsu'tey entered with his warrior friend and took a seat where he normal sat. He looked over at me and smiled, however I returned it with a scowl as I turned my eyes elsewhere. It was better to break his heart now than later, and maybe with luck he'll let Neytiri teach me now.

Later after lunch, Jake caught up with me as I was heading back down to train with the direhorse for a little while. Taking my hand he turned me around and asked, "Are you alright. You seemed a little off at dinner," he asked worried about me. Shaking my head, for once in my life I answered something different other than 'I'm fine.'

"I've got something on my mind. Something I need to avoid right now and clear my head of," I answered him truthfully as I could. Jake didn't need to know about what happened between Tsu'tey and I, whatsoever, because I knew the moment he did he'd pull the big brother move on me, and quickly run off to find him so that he could put his fist in his face.

"Okay, but you'd tell me if something was seriously bothering you right. I mean I know I'm not Tommy…" he paused as he saw a flash sadness in my eyes but then continued on after a moment, "but you can come to Mia. I will be here for you. I might not be as good, or I might be even better I don't know. What I can tell you is I'm here with open ears and an open heart to try and help." Nodding I told him, "The best thing you can do Jake is let me be for a little while. Let me think, and maybe eventually I'll talk to you, but right now I just want some space, you understand right?" Nodding he forced a smile as I replied, "I'll see you back at camp. I'll only be gone until after dinner." With that he let go of my hand and I went off to train by myself.

Late that night, way after midnight I came trudging back passing a few warriors who were night-guards. I gave them a nod and they did the same to me as I passed. Heading straight for my leaf bed, I jumped right on in, and closed the leaf into a cocoon. It wasn't hard for me to pass out tonight. Traveling back to my real body I lazily opened the hatch and the net as I got out. I walked over and made my log before shuffling quietly over to my bed. Pulling back the covers I climbed in. Jake was already in his, and Norm and Trudy in theirs. Grace was somewhere in the other part of the trailer working on something. The small porthole by my bed was fogging up as it began to rain outside.

My mind slowly drifted back to the man I once loved. Sage had been my everything at one point in time. He had kept me afloat even though I myself barely could. He had helped keep all of my dirty secrets, and even took them to his grave. He had been the perfect man, and now he's gone, all because some idiot decided he was better than him. God I missed him so much.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I turned away from the window as I went to lie on my stomach. Turning my head sideways I allowed my eyes to slowly close, as I wondered silently if I could ever love again. Could I, or was my heart to cold and bitter now? Slowly I let my mind drift away, and in a matter of no time I was falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you really liked it.**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Forgive, Forget, Understand

_**+Forgive, Forget, Understand+**_

Mia's P.O.V

**I was in a hospital bed. The lights were dim and the shadows enveloped the room. Sitting up carefully I placed my feet upon the tile floor. Standing up I walked over to a mirror nearby. Looking into it I found no reason why I should be here. I was not hurt, and I did not feel pain. I had no wounds.**

_**Turning away from the mirror, time seemed to speed up as something pushed me forward out into the hallway. Then as if the surroundings around me moved while I stood still the hallway turned into a blur as it sped toward its destination. Then it stopped in front of the exit. Turning to look around and see if anyone was there I called out, "Hello, is there anybody here." Walking up to the front desk I tapped on the bell but there was no answer. **_

_**The hospital gown I was wearing suddenly blew with the wind. Looking behind me, I found the reason why. The doors were wide open, leading straight into a jungle.**_

_**I hesitated until I heard a low growl from at the end of the hospital's hallway, and a shadow suddenly appear and stalk toward me. I could see its eyes. The eyes were cat like and the way the shadow moved, it seemed as if it were a giant cat the way the black shoulder blades rolled with every step it took. Without another glance I turned on my heel and headed straight out the exit and into the jungle. **_

_**Not even taking time to take in my surroundings, or wonder why I had been in a hospital one moment, and then in a desolate jungle the next; I just kept running along a straight path pushing the glowing plants out of my way until I reached a forest of full of the most unusual trees I had ever seen. They seemed as if they were willow trees the way they swayed, but I knew better as I took in their white glow. **_

_**Forgetting about the animal that had been chasing me I walked forward toward the tree, but the moment I reached out my hand to touch one of the limbs it was gone, and I was kneeling on the ground next to Tommy's body, touching his cheek. **_

_**The tears were warm against my cheeks, as they fell steadily onto Tommy's face. The blood had begun to seep out of his mouth and at the corners of his lips. Choking back a sob I noticed Tommy's eyes begin to move, but right before they opened I turned at a noise behind me.**_

_**Then the alley was gone and I was standing next to a wreck, with a body hanging half out of a car. I remember this. This was that crash that killed that one woman. The crash I had caused. Walking over to her dead body, her eyes began to flicker open. I heard a growl behind me and I turned once again finding myself looking straight into the eyes of a angry thanator, and I was no longer on the side of the road, but at the unusually trees once again. As the animal stalked toward me it took different shapes of deceased people I had encountered within my life. Then it took on another form as soon as its face was only inches away from mine. Keeping my eyes locked on its golden orbs, I watched the face change. The skin turned blue, the eyes narrowed, and the jaws fell away to a chiseled male like jaw. The one thing that remained was the color of the eyes; golden suns both staring me down challengingly as if daring me to move. A hand reached out to touch my cheek, and still I did not move. The face leaned toward me while every second seemed to carry on agonizingly, almost as if this person was purposely teasing me, but finally when it seemed all hope was lost their lips met mine. **_

_**Their lips were so sweet, and tender I could feel the tiny tingling of happiness well up inside me. They moved their lips so gently across mine it felt as if I was kissing an angel, and the way they held my cheek with their strong hand I felt as if nothing could every harm me as long as I was with them.**_

_**When they pulled away I found my body was no longer human, but Na'vi, and the person's cheek my hand was now resting on was Tsu'tey's. I went to smile, but his suddenly vanished as a gun fired. Still looking at me I watched as blood bubbled up in his mouth and spilled out through the corners of his lips. Collapsing in my arms I held him tightly, as the tremors coursed through me. Then the face changed. Not, just the face, but the whole body, and there I was holding in my arms Sage, and we were lying in our bed. He was not bleeding, but smiling at me with a sort of shimmer of happiness dancing in his eyes.**_

"_**May I ask you a question, Love," Looking down at him as he twirled my hair, I replied, "Anything, Sage."**_

"_**If something is to ever happen to me, you'll move on right," he asked as his eyes went serious. My eyes narrowed and I murmured, "Nothing will ever happen to you. You'll live till we are old and gray."**_

"_**But what if something does happen," Sage threw at me again.**_

"_**Then I'd promise to never love again. I can't see myself with any other man as good as you," I whispered lying down beside him.**_

"_**If I die out there in the field, I want you to move on. I want you to find somebody who will love you as much as I do. Someone who will be able to take care of you and somebody you'll be able to give your heart to and let inside your thick barrier you keep around your heart and mind. I don't want you to be alone…alone…alone…alone…alone…"**_

"MIA," I suddenly awoke with a jolt, when I realized someone was shaking me. Opening my eyes I found Norm, and Trudy standing above me with worried eyes. Looking around I also found Jake sitting up in his bed with Grace hovering at the end of my bed.

"What happened," I mumbled wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"You mean you don't remember," Norm questioned looking between Grace and me.

"You were screaming, and mumbling, when we woke up. You're eyes have been wide open this entire time," Grace said moving between Trudy, and Norm. As she pulled me out of bed, wrapping the blanket around me, she led me away from the others and into the next trailer, so as to get me away from prying eyes. Sitting me down on a chair next to her microscope she walked back into the other trailer. After a couple of moments she reappeared with a cup of hot herbal tea and some pills in hand. Handing them over to me she ordered me to take them, and chase them down with hot tea. Following her orders I soon found myself at a numbing calm as she looked at me intently, then she spoke, "How long?" Raising an eyebrow at her she replied again, "How long have you had them?"

Shrugging my shoulders I whispered, "Since my miscarriage." Her eyes widen for only a moment, and then it was gone.

"My brother used to have nightmares and panic attacks. Never dreams, just nightmares. He suffered from them for years, before he finally threw himself off a bridge. The doctors say that it was treatable, but only to some. Are you taking any medication for it," she asked looking me in the eyes, and there I found the care buried beneath them. Shaking my head she suddenly slammed a bottle down on the counter as I started shaking my head and mumbling, "It won't work…"

"Try, that's all I ask. You're a sweet girl Mia. You remind me a lot of my niece, and I don't want to see what happened to my brother happen to you. I can't risk it at this point," she said turning back to being boss again at the end. Nodding I took the pill bottle before a question appeared in my mind, "Why do you have these?"

"For awhile after his death, the same thing began to happen to me. People can only take so much, before it catches up to them, and sometimes in the worst ways," Grace replied standing up as she patted my shoulder, before she walked away though I called out to her, "Hey Grace." She turned to look at me, and I whispered, "Thank you." She nodded and then added, "Can you sleep?" Shaking my head she walked over to Gorgeous and started her up for me.

"Maybe sometime in your avatar body will help," and with that she left. Shedding the blanket from my shoulders I walked over to the link bed. Jumping inside I closed the net part down, before pulling down the hatch. Closing my eyes I let my mind go blank, and within a matter of moments my Avatar's eyes were opening. It seemed as if it had been longer since I been in this body instead of just four hours ago. Opening the hammock cocoon, I jumped out and onto the tree limb. Looking around I found most of the people dead asleep, even some of the night-guards were dozing at their posts.

Slipping past them I went to find my temporary bow and arrow and head down to the base of Home-Tree. When I arrived I found a secluded spot and went to practicing with the weapon. Finding a target I aimed, and fired. It was a little off, but every shot I took seemed to gain me closer to it. When I finally let go of the last arrow it finally hit the target, however it bounced off, not staying. Growling I walked over and picked up my arrows, and pulled the others out of the tree. Then going back to the place I had been standing before I began the routine again, and each time the same thing happened. When I was on my 5th round I heard a voice behind me.

"I will admit this. Bows and arrows are a pain," came his voice from behind me. Lowering my bow I kept my eyes trained on my target as I asked, "How did you find me?"

"Triplet telepathy," he laughed as I turned around and smiled at Jake.

"You should be sleeping," I said as he frowned and replied, "So should you."

"I can't, and now as you've all seen, you know why," I spoke as I raised my bow and arrow once more and aimed. Jake walked over and stopped me though as he helped to set my stance right, and then letting go, I let loose the arrow and it hit dead set in the middle of the target. Looking at him I saw his proud brotherly look and I shook my head at him, unable to form a smile.

"Who was it this time," he asked as my face fell.

"Everyone, everything," I whispered shaking my head, and then my anger spilled out as I went on, "I'm tired of it. I'm tired of seeing them inside my head. I'm tired of hearing their voices and remembering every single painful memory. I just want to take a huge eraser to my brain and scrub it dry. I want to forget all of them…but I can't, and I hate it. I hate it Jake." Jake began to walk over to me as the tears spilled from my eyes, but I held out my hand and pushed him away, and replied, "and I'm sick of people telling me it's going to be okay, when it hasn't been for years. I'm tired of their pity. The only time I'm happy, is when I'm here, and in this body. When I'm with you, like this. When just for a moment I get to forget who or what I am." Jake just looked at me with sympathy making me even more angry as I got up in his face as all the tension spilled over, "Call me a drama queen like you used to, call me selfish…I am. I've only cared about myself for years and what has it got me; a broken heart, a guilty conscience, and more painful memories than a person can stand." Jake held me back as he forced me to take a seat on the ground. Wiping the tears away I sniffled and whispered, "I gave up a long time ago on everything. I numbed myself so I wouldn't feel. Now everything that I worked for is falling apart, within a matter of a few days just being here. All the layers that I've kept covered are slowly peeling back, bringing with it something new that I never thought I had in me, and it makes me wonder…it makes me wonder if I could have done this a long time ago, and if I had, would it have made me a better person if I had just been true to myself, instead of living a lie for so long."

"Mia, I know I haven't been around much in your life, and I know you've made some pretty bad choices, but what and who you were, _what you were,_ none of that matters to me. Who you are now, that does. As long as you keep true to yourself, and you're happy, then I'm happy, and I don't care what you've done. As for the guilty conscience, everyone has one. Everyone has regrets, and everyone has painful memories, but we work through them. Eventually at some point in our lives things bubble over and we work through them. Nothing can stay numbed over and hidden for long," Jake said kneeling before me as he wiped the rest of the tears off my cheeks, and leaned forward to hug me. It had been years since he had really hugged me like this. No pressure, no you should do this because we're family. It was just a real genuine hug, and I felt the warmth radiate from it as I held him. Jake was the only family I had left. Why had I been pushing him away, when I needed him so badly?

Finally pulling away Jake stood up and brought me up with him. Then grabbing my bow and arrows he went over and picked up his he had brought with him, and just like that we silently practiced together. It was a just a quiet brother and sister bonding moment. One I would never forget.

Not returning to our human bodies we stayed awake the rest of the night. When the sun finally did peek over the horizon, we headed back into Home-Tree for breakfast. When we arrived at the fire pit, we found only a select few there as they brought in food they had stored away for breakfast that morning. Taking a leaf full of these small yellow fruits I brought them over to Jake and I and we ate together in silence.

Ever so slowly people came in and took a seat next to their families and friends as they talked amongst themselves, and eventually Neytiri showed her face as she came to greet us good morning. However the one thing that was different was that for once Neytiri turned to me to talk. Well she had spoken to me before, but only as a teacher. This time she was speaking to me as if she were speaking to a friend.

"I heard Tsu'tey is now your teacher. I am sorry," she chuckled before taking a bite of her fruit.

"He's not that bad. I mean I've had worse teachers. One teacher of mine would stand in front of the class, and would spit when he talked. Sadly I had the front row," I smiled at her as she laughed.

"Grace was not bad teacher. She was very nice," Neytiri told me as she looked around the place at the new faces that had entered.

"Yeah, Grace is very… unusual, but she has her days," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"There is Tsu'tey," Neytiri spoke suddenly nodding her head over to a group of warriors sitting nearby. Looking up, I felt the butterflies flying around in my stomach as last night's dream resurfaced into the front of my mind. Tsu'tey sat laughing with a bunch of his friends as if nothing had happened yesterday, however when he turned to look at me I noticed his eyes narrow and his face darken, as a resentful expression appeared. Without realizing it I returned it, as I turned back to Neytiri and replied, "Maybe Mo'at will be kind enough to let you be my teacher again."

"I don't think Eywa would be that gracious. He is coming," Neytiri spoke as I turned and indeed found him coming my way. Cursing under my breath I stood and without even looking at him I turned to walk away. However he caught up to me when I was halfway out of Home-Tree's entrance. Coming to stand a little in front of me as he continued walking he replied, "_Come, it's time to teach you to track_."

Stopping, he continued forward as I lowered my head and prayed God could hear my thoughts as I begged that lightening would strike that Na'vi down right now.

After a while I found myself following him as he showed me the things to look for when tracking a hexapede. Footprints, the way the plants were broken or eaten, and other various things that were the normal to hunting back on my own planet. Soon we found a fresh track and followed it to the watering hole. That's where we found a group of them. I went to shoot one, but he made me lower my bow and arrow, as he replied, "You're not ready." Shaking my head I lowered it the rest of the way as we watched the creatures in silence. Finally as I managed to bring up my courage I turned to look at him and replied, "_I'm sorry if you're upset with me for yesterday. I have my reasons why __**I**__ was angry._" He turned to look at me with curious eyes instead of his irritated ones. Then he spoke, "_Don't worry about it_."

"_I'm going to. That's the way I am. Listen, I need to straighten this out before you get the wrong idea. No, I'm not anyone's mate as I overheard one of your warrior friends say the other day. I'm just…I used to be_," I said as I continued watching the heard of hexapedes. Tsu'tey turned toward me a little more as he questioned, "_Used to be?_"

"_He passed a long while ago. I haven't gotten over it. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't…well that I wouldn't move on. He was good to me, and I treated him awful. I guess you can say I feel guilty and want to make up for my mistakes by remaining alone_," I explained as his gaze softened. I could already see the pity in his eyes and it made me angry, and he seemed to notice it as he replied, "Txoa."

"What," I asked in English as he explained, "It means 'forgiveness.' _Maybe you should forgive yourself. Sometimes letting go makes you a stronger warrior._" Scoffing I replied, "Speak for yourself." His eyes narrowed as he stood forgetting all about the heard of hexapedes. I noticed his testosterone build as he felt the need to make me feel small compared to him. Standing up I stood only inches away from his nose. "I have nothing to feel guilty of," he spoke in English.

"You seemed pretty guilty today at breakfast, about what happened between us, and with my simple glare from last night. I was confused Mr. High and Mighty. I hadn't been that close to a man since Sage's death. So excuse me if I felt a little uncomfortable," I said as my voice rose eagerly, scaring some of the hexapedes away from the watering hole. Moving closer to me as his own anger rose I found he was at a loss for words as his fury outweighed his speech. I knew I had caught him in a trap, and with a proud look, I turned away from him and walked into the jungle leaving him standing still fuming.

Somewhere along the way I found Neytiri and Jake as she was showing him how to shoot a bow and arrow properly. Hearing a very amusing, "Skxawng," being thrown his way I just couldn't help the grin. Giggling he and she noticed my presence. Jake smiled brightly as Neytiri nodded at me, and then turned back to slap Jake's arms back into place. About that time is when Tsu'tey came storming into view. Neytiri and Jake turned to watch as he stomped off towards Home-Tree.

"What did you do to him," Jake questioned chuckling along with Neytiri.

"I spoke my mind," I shrugged innocently.

"Which usually means she made him feel like a skxang," Jake explained to Neytiri as she chuckled even louder.

"Will you apologize to him," Neytiri questioned looking between the direction he had left and me.

"Eventually, but he overstepped his boundaries with me, and that's something you simply do not do with me," I answered walking over to Jake to help him with his stance, however he dropped his bow and arrow completely as he turned his attention on me and angrily replied, "Overstepped his boundaries? What did that…"

"Jake let it go. Big protective brother doesn't look good on you," I laughed ruffling his hair as Neytiri just smiled at our new bond we seemed to have achieved in such a short time here.

"Yeah, well it comes with the job of being your brother," he said shrugging his shoulders still smiling, as he fixed his hair.

"Alright, well I'm leaving you to your um…teacher. I better go find mine, or go find something to do before I go pass out in my bed," I explained to him before giving him a side hug and then walking away.

When I made it to Home-Tree I made my way to the one place where his friends said I would definitely find him. As I walked out of the tree and onto the limb, I smiled at the view before me. It was just as beautiful as the one on the other side where Neytiri had taken Jake and I.

Looking around for the male Na'vi I soon found him soaring through the sky with his ikran. Guess Neytiri and Tsu'tey weren't that much different. Maybe that's why they were a mated pair. Taking a seat on the limb I watched as he twisted and turned in the sky. I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. Somewhere along the way I let myself lean against another protruding branch and close my eyes. Forcing myself to stay in this body, but still rest it, I soon found myself in a half in, half out sleep. Every once in a while I'd wake back in my body, but I'd just close my eyes once again and travel back. This must have lasted for a long while, because the next time I found myself opening my eyes, it was because someone was landing their ikran upon the branch. Sliding off, they let it fly away before walking over to me.

"What are you doing up here," they ordered more so than asked. Turning to look at Tsu'tey I stood up and then with the sweet innocence I had, I stuck out my hand and replied, "_Truce. Let's both agree we were wrong. I'll let you teach me as long as you remember the boundaries I have, and in return I'll promise not to cross yours._"

Tsu'tey seemed a little shocked as he stared at my hand not really knowing what to do, before finally he slowly reached out his hand to shake mine. "_You ever tell anybody I said this and I'll kill you, but I apologize for losing my temper._"

"_And_," I asked raising my brow as a smile formed on my lips. He seemed agitated now, before replying slowly as if it pained him, "_and…you…you were…you were right._" Once he got it out he breathed in deeply as I replied, "_Now was that so bad_."

"_Don't mock me_," he mumbled narrowing his eyes at me.

"_Couldn't help it_," I chuckled shrugging my shoulders. His eyes softened at my innocence and slowly he shook his head as his own smile appeared.

"_Come, it's time for dinner_," he replied walking ahead a bit as he took hold of my hand gently and led me inside. However, even after he let go I felt that strange butterfly feeling appear in my stomach again as my hand continued to tingle from his touch.

At dinner Tsu'tey asked me to sit with him and his friends. Following my teachers orders I did as he asked, and found that his friends were just as curious about me, as I had been about boys when I was a teenager. I had questions coming from right and left, however I had to play the poor female Na'vi who didn't know much of the Na'vi language. Tsu'tey seemed to find this amusing as I fooled all of them with my hesitation, and my mispronunciations. At one point, one of them asked if I wanted his last fruit, and I responded 'Yes, I would like your butt.' Needless to say they cracked up laughing, as I turned to sneak a few glances at Neytiri and my brother who seemed perfectly comfortable with one another as she too taught him the language. Note to self: I needed to help Jake with his Na'vi.

After dinner, Tsu'tey pulled me away once again as he took me out into the glowing forest. Hopping around on huge tree limbs, I was still amazed at the simple fact that the ground beneath me lit up at every step I took, and every time I brushed against a plant it seemed to light up at my mere touch.

Tsu'tey eventually stopped me as he climbed a vine connected to one of the trees to reach a higher branch. Gulping I followed right after him, surprising myself at my new strength. When we finally did reach the highest branch he took my hand and lifted me the rest of the way up as he pointed around. As I looked I found the whole forest lit up in neon colors and moving around as if it were some lightshow.

"_Every time a creature of the night moves the forest senses it. Is it not beautiful,_" he smiled proudly as I simply nodded while he took a seat leaning against the tree trunk.

"_Why did you want to show me this_," I questioned looking back at him with a serious look.

"_You apologized, and you outsmarted even me. I thought you deserved to see something that was a part of my life, since you told me a part of yours. Fair_," he replied as I simply nodded smiling. Pushing the loose strands of hair behind my ear I walked over to him, and took a seat on his left. I let the calm of the forest wash over me as I looked out into the lighted jungle. Suddenly the words of a song I had written years ago seemed to slip off my tongue.

"**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done**," Memories of Sage seemed to pop up in my head, but I pushed back the tears as I continued on forgeting Tsu'tey was even there, whom was listening intently with his own sort of calm amazement,

"**And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here**

**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say**," Looking up I noticed one of those white glowing seeds from that night Jake and I first met Neytiri. Gently it came to rest on my curled up knees before floating into my open hands. Now Tsu'tey really had his eyes trained on me,

"**To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
**  
**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
**  
**Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say,**" I watched as the seed slowly floated away leaving me and Tsu'tey a little stunned as I continued,

"**Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say," **as I finished I finally turned to look Tsu'tey dead in the eyes, but all I found was amazment, and…understanding.

"_Where did you learn such a beautiful song,_" Tsu'tey whispered as a smile appeared upon his face.

"_I wrote it. Like I said before, I'm a singer back where I come from. A pretty damn good one from the look on your face,_" I chuckled as did he. "_You have such a beautiful voice. Eywa gifted you well_," Tsu'tey replied as he looked down at my hand where the Seed of the Sacred tree had landed. Taking it in his carefully he replied with a smile, "_Eywa made you in her image._" A little shocked he had said that I slowly pulled my hand away and replied, _"As as flattering as that is. It's not true. I'm different, yes, but definitely not God-like. I've made to many mistakes…_"

"Txoa, Forgivness," Tsu'tey reminded me as I looked at him before slowly nodding as I forced a smile. Standing up I replied, "_If it's okay with you. I'm pretty tired._" Nodding he too stood and we both made our way back to Home-Tree.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

Making our way back to Home-Tree I could not find enough strength to keep my eyes off of Mia. The way she moved, or the way she spoke in our language so softly, made her seem as delicate as a flower. However she too had her thorns. She was not proud of herself, but she was strong willed, a pride that was to strong to break, and a tongue so sharp when angered you swore it could slice your heart into pieces. She was fiery beyond any woman I had ever seen

Mia was what any Na'vi male would wish to have as his mate, and I knew the moment she finally would become a warrior, it would possibly be my breaking point. I had already heard several of my friends talking amongst themselves, as they pined after her just as much as I have.

At first the only reason why I wanted her was for lust, like most of the warriors that hung around me wanted her, but now getting a little insight into her very being, I knew I wanted her for more reasons than one. She was one mare that need not be broken, just soothed with calming words. Words I felt I could provide.

I wanted to learn more about her, and know more about her. The sign from Eywa tonight as she sang seemed to prove to me that it was my job to help her, and to help her hurting heart, and soul.

"_Are you alright_," she asked from in front of me. Of course she had caught me staring, I had never been able to look away from her.

"_I was just making sure you do not trip_," I lied as she simply nodded and continued on. Scolding myself for the slip up I made sure to keep my eyes on something other than her, but that did not include my mind. Since the moment I laid eyes on her, I hadn't been able to keep them away from the sight of her. It made me angry. Maybe because she was a dreamwalker and it was supposed to be wrong. Maybe because I was promised to Neytiri. All I knew was that in some way it was wrong, but so wrong it made it seem so right.

Walking into Home-Tree's entrance I walked her up to her bed and then continued on to my own. As I jumped down into my hammock I closed it into a cocoon, however it was hard to find sleep when I knew just a few feet away was the one beauty that had managed to capture my attention whereas most women here had not. Not even my promised.

Finally as sleep took over me, so did the peace that not even I had truly felt in years. Maybe this girl would be life and death of me.

Mia's P.O.V

I awoke in my link bed. Even though I did not close my eyes again to float back to my avatar, I didn't move either. I just laid there as the days' events washed over me. I had talked to him, angered him, forgave him, and found a sort of understanding inside of him. An understanding that only two people had ever been able to find. Sage and Tommy, though far from my mind at this moment, I knew reminded me of Tsu'tey, or was it Tsu'tey reminded me of them. Either way when I looked at him I saw them. He was just like them in every way.

So what was stopping me from following that nagging little voice I had in the back of my head, telling me to go for it? I didn't really know anymore. I wanted to stay true to my words to Sage, but also I knew better than to get involved with someone I knew I'd never be able to really be with.

My heart sank as I suddenly woke from the dream I had been having for so long. I was human, and my avatar body was just that; a body. It was just a form to escape for a little while until I had to return to who I really was. Giving into my emotions would not only hurt me, but also jeopardize everything Grace had worked for. There was no way I could truly be one of them. Opening the hatch finally I found Grace waiting for me.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," she smiled at me as she handed me a glass of water, a pill, and some dinner in burrito form.

"Thanks Grace," I smiled at her, before taking the stuff out of her hands and walking over to where Jake sat entering his day into his log. Gobbling down everything, including the pill, I waited for my turn. Once he was done I made a quick, and short log before heading to bed. As I scooted under my sleeping bag I heard Jake call out to me, "You okay, Mia. You seem a little down." Feeling the tears well up in my eyes slowly, I made sure my back was too him before whispering, "I'm fine, Jake. Just go to sleep, and leave me to mine." With that he shut off the light and the room was covered in darkness. I managed to stay awake for a little while, before I too shut my eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I really hope you like this. I worked my butt off on this. Anyway the song is "Run" by Leona Lewis. Yes I'm going to be using Leona Lewis songs as Mia's songs. There is no Leona Lewis in the world of Avatar in this story. Mia is Leona; got it, know it, good. Lol anyway I'll try to have another one up as soon as I can, but sadly I start work this week and I'm going to be very busy. Just stay calm and be patient with me, and I promise I'll keep updating as much as I can.**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Growing Feelings

_**+Growing Feelings+**_

Mia's P.O.V

I awoke the next morning to Norm and my brother's voices. Apparently Norm was trying to teach Jake Na'vi which definitely wasn't going all that well. Groaning in annoyance at my brother's stupidity in the language I sat up in bed and pronounced the word correctly startling both of them.

"Na'vi is not that hard, Jake," I mumbled angrily as I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to them. Taking a seat near Norm as Grace brought me breakfast, I added, "in fact, Na'vi is much simpler than German. Well at least to me it was."

"Yeah, well I don't know either so what now," Jake glared as I simply rolled my eyes and replied, "What now? I'm going to help Norm and Neytiri teach you, so that next time you won't make the mistake of saying their hello as 'I feel you,' instead of, 'I see you.' Sometimes I wonder about you dear brother." Norm silently watched this interaction between my brother and me. His grin grew as we both seemed oblivious too it for a few moments, until I turned and replied, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you two…well you've made some progress since you've been here. When I first met you, it was like you guys didn't know enough English to speak to one another," Norm replied as I once again rolled my eyes and turned back to my brother. However, Jake took it as a compliment and smiled. After a few tries at teaching my brother I turned the reigns over to Norm as I dug into my breakfast.

"This is a very important part of it," Norm replied waving his arms around as Jake mimicked him.

"I see you, I see you," Jake cut in, but Norm stopped him and replied, "But it's not just, 'I'm seeing you in front of me,' it's 'I see into you. I see you. I'm accepting you. I understand you.' So you gotta get this okay." Drinking the rest of my bowel of cereal I sat it down, wiped my mouth, and shook my head as I turned to Norm and spoke in Na'vi, "_He still thinks with muscle, and not heart. It's going be harder for him to learn the language than it was for us_." Jake looked confused as he watched my lips move, but not being able to understand the language coming out from my mouth, especially when Norm turned and replied, "_He can learn it. He's just being stubborn. He acts like this is all a big game and it's not_."

"Would you two please stop talking in that language! It's driving me nuts," Jake complained angrily looking between Norm and me.

"Well learn it, and then you'll know what we're saying," I replied as I stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on it's time to go link with our avatars. Hopefully Neytiri will be able to teach you better than we can," I said almost pleading to Eywa.

Heading over to the machines, Norm followed us as he helped to get the machines set up for Jake and I. Norm must have been taking to slow for Jake as he got into the machine, because I heard him call out to him, "I gotta run! Okay? Let's go." Shaking my head I walked over to the controls of my machine as Grace made her way over and showed me how to set it up on my own.

Then once I was lying down on my link bed she looked over at me and asked, "Did you sleep well last night? No nightmares I hope." Shaking my head I replied, "Dream free, and well rested. I'm ready to go." Smiling she lowered the net and then the hatch. Closing my eyes and letting my mind go blank, I let my conscience travel over into my avatar.

Upon awakening I heard someone calling my name. Looking up I found Neytiri and Jake waiting for me. "Ugh, what is it," I faked sleepiness as I sat up and yawned, which in turn brought on a real one. Stretching I stood up in my net and jumped up onto the limb where they were.

"See she's fine. She's just sleeps like she's dead," Jake kidded around with Neytiri who only shook her head before turning back to me, "Tsu'tey has gone for two days to visit another clan. He will be back to teach you, but in the mean time I will be your teacher." Nodding in agreement Neytiri turned and motioned for us to follow her.

Later that day you'd find us running around, and jumping across tree limbs, while Neytiri tested our tracking abilities. She wanted to make sure that we'd be able to keep up with our prey when chasing after it.

I will say one thing. Keeping up with Neytiri was a pain, but the one person I never thought I'd have a hard time keeping up with again was my brother. Ever time she'd leap, he would too. Every time she'd jump to another branch so would he. His legs were getting strong, tougher in fact. He could run longer distances, and he seemed happy in this body, and from the looks he gave Neytiri I had a feeling why. It was the same look I had given Tsu'tey recently.

Neytiri jumped suddenly as she used a higher branch to swing her across to the other side. Jake followed her example and landed just as gracefully behind her. Gulping I strapped my bow around my shoulder and used both of my hands instead of one. I landed where I was supposed to, maybe not as gracefully as them, but I landed all the same. Maybe being a gymnast here wasn't all that good.

Neytiri continued on once she knew we were still behind her. The next time she repeated it, this time I followed her every movement even though it scared the living daylight out of me. Only this time I landed just as gracefully as her, and it put me in front of Jake.

By the time we finished for the day my whole body felt sore, but a good kind of sore. It was the kind of sore I loved back when I did gymnastics. Back when we didn't do this for survival, but for fun. Back when things seemed simpler, but also back when I wasn't as happy. Here, I was.

Taking a seat next to Neytiri at dinner she turned toward me and asked, "Your hair got in the way of you today. I think it's time for me to braid it for you." A little stunned I turned to look at her, but seeing her genuine grin, I too smiled as I replied, "That would be nice." Taking a bite of my fruit I swallowed it before asking, "So why did Tsu'tey leave again?"

"He went to another clan nearby. He and father are building up trust with the other clans so that if there is war soon, they will be there to help," she explained as I simply nodded.

Neytiri and I made light conversation all throughout dinner as Jake just watched us, mostly her really. He listened as Neytiri and I laughed, joked, and talked about him, or Tsu'tey. After dinner Neytiri took me up to where Sese, her ikran was, and sat me down as she braided my hair into individual braids. She said that it would help keep most of it out of my face. She said she would keep only a portion of it out of the big braid. Not arguing with her I let her do her work.

At some point Jake came up to watch and talk with us, all the while Neytiri drilled us on our Na'vi. At some point she finished with my hair, but once again left a pink flower attached to the braid.

Jake smiled warmly when he caught sight of my new look after he had been staring at Neytiri for a long time. I smiled back at him, and watched as he turned his eyes on her as she continued to drill him on a few Na'vi words. After a little while I left them to their own selves as I went climbing through Home-Tree discovering new sights, and beauties all around it.

However as I was coming back down, I found Mo'at. Stopping in front of her as I jumped down from one of the limbs she replied, "I see you're learning quickly." Nodding I answered, "Na'vi life suits me better than my old one." Mo'at smiled at my words and replied, "There are not many of your people like you MiaSully. I am glad Eywa blessed us with you and your brother, and gave us hope that maybe someday we will be able to teach the others." My eyes fell as I replied, "Not many others will want to be taught. Most of my people just want to use your world. Not learn it."

"But there are some who are different, yes," Moat replied. Nodding I answered, "Yes, there are many who want to learn, like Grace, Norm, Max, and a few others. They've been trying to reach out to your people for awhile now with no success. Maybe, you should give them a chance once more. Second chances are a big thing from where I'm from."

"I will think about it. It is getting late MiaSully. You and I should both retire," she insisted placing her hand on my arm in a motherly sort of way. Nodding I told her goodnight before heading back down to my bed. Upon arriving I found Jake's and Neytiri's beds empty. Rolling my eyes with a chuckle I jumped inside mine and let my eyes slowly drift close as the first day without Tsu'tey ended.

The next day I awoke early in my avatar as did Jake, and this time we found ourselves waking Neytiri instead of the other way around. Once she was fully awake she drug us down to where the direhorses were to train with them once again. I was getting better, whereas Jake was still having trouble.

"Yeah! Check it out," Jake cried as he got the horse to move quicker and much more carefully this time, however at the very last moment the direhorse turned to quickly and he came tumbling off and right back into the mud below. Neytiri and I heard a low, "Crap," as we both giggled at his immaturity, which had ultimately led to his falling. If he had taken it much more slowly he would have been perfectly fine.

When it came my turn I could already see the disgruntle look on Jake's face as I easily rode the direhorse around the clearing; however he got his laugh in as well. Forgetting to remind the horse calmly and slowly I was slung off into a pile of mud. Needless to say I wasn't happy.

However the mud got washed off as soon as the rain came. Neytiri changed our training on the direhorse to going out and reading the trails and the tracks at the waterhole since they'd be easier to spot in the wet ground. Jake found this to be a bit of annoyance, as did I, but it was still sort of cool learning about stuff like this all the same. It could come in handy at some point in my life.

Later when the rain stopped Jake, Neytiri, and I stumbled upon a group of viperwolves. Easing slowly, and quietly, through the brush we found a few cubs and their mother as she nursed them and played with them like any mother would do. Though the creature seemed mean, and deadly like that one night Jake and I got caught out in the middle of nowhere; here the viperwolf was adorable, and sweet. Now I could see why Neytiri had been so mad that night when she had found Jake and me. These creatures had families just like us, and spirits just like us, and we hadn't been thinking that when we had been attacking them. We thought they were just trying to kill us, but they were protecting their own families, and providing for their cubs.

That night when I awoke in my human body I felt different. I felt like I didn't belong. I mean I had felt like it before, but not like this. No, this was much different. It felt like I was trapped here. Like there was no escape, but only through my avatar.

"Hey you okay," Norm asked as I pushed the food around on my plate.

"Yeah, just a little tired," I replied finally looking up at him. He gave a short nod of understanding before walking away and over to Trudy. I watched as they laughed and joked together, and how their eyes seemed to follow each others movements. I could see the connection there just as clearly as I could see the one between Jake and Neytiri. Pushing my plate away I walked over to my cot and lied down. Leaning my arm over the side I pulled my bag up to me and opened it. Digging through its contents I found a heart shaped silver necklace. Opening the clasp I felt a few tears bubble up in my eye as I looked at the man who was hidden within it; the man with deep emerald eyes, and a strong visible jaw structure. The man with the sandiest blonde hair you'd ever find, and shoulders so broad you'd think he was a god. Sage, how I missed him. I could remember him as clear as day.

"_Hey sweetie you want some pancakes," I questioned looking between the man sitting at the dinning table and the scalding pan full of pancakes beside me._

"_Do you even have to ask," he laughed while pouring himself a cup of black coffee. Rolling my eyes I flipped the pancakes to make sure they were done on both sides before pushing them off onto a plate. Walking over to Sage, almost barely dressed in a skimpy pink silk robe, and a pair of my best underclothes, I came to stand behind him. He looked up and smiled at me, as I leaned down and kissed him. _

_When I pulled away it wasn't for long; only long enough to place the plate of pancakes on the table. Turning back to Sage I took a seat in his lap as we made out in the middle of the kitchen. I used to dream of doing something like this when I was sixteen, but I had never imagined how it would feel to be with somebody you truly loved. Then again I never imagined what it would be like for them to have a phone either._

_Pulling away Sage leaned over me to grab his phone. Pressing the talk button he put it to his ears. I got up casually and took a seat in my own chair as I put pancakes and bacon onto my plate. Sage eventually stood and left the room. However a few minutes he returned dressed and ready._

"_Where are you going," I asked innocently as I took a bite of my pancakes._

"_To go pick up some papers, it seems me and Jake's leave dates have been moved up," Sage answered solemnly as he picked up a piece of cold bacon off of his plate and placed it into his mouth._

"_Sage I thought you said this time wou…"_

"_Mia, please don't start. This isn't my fault. I can't help it they want us back so soon," Sage defended himself. Angrily, without a word, I stood and made my way to the bedroom. Sage dropped his things on the counter in the hallway, and immediately followed. I almost had the door shut when he stuck his foot in between. Opening it up he made his way inside all the while I was fighting tears._

"_Baby, I told you I have to wait another year to get out. Then you can have me all to yourself. I promise. We can even start a fam…"_

"_No, Sage. I already told you I don't want to…"_

"_Sooner or later Mia you're going to have to let that go. What happened was an accident and it won't happen again. Trust me you're ready to try again I know you are. The nightmares have lessoned the breakdowns have almost went away. Trust me you can handle it," Sage replied comfortingly as he took me into his arms._

"_I can't Sage. I just…I'm not ready. Right now I just want you, and only you," I whispered into his chest. Sage sighed in defeat, and with a shake of his head he pulled away. _

"_I gotta go," he mumbled walking out the room. Before he left I could see the hurt in his eyes. I knew how bad Sage wanted a family. I knew how he's family had abandon him, but I just couldn't. _

"_When will you be back," I asked following him to the door._

"_Don't wait up. I think I'm going to go out tonight with the guys," he replied and without a kiss goodbye he was out the door._

"I didn't know you even still had that," Jake said as he rolled up beside me. Wiping my eyes I stuck it back in my bag. "It's a memory Jake, how can I forget it. Sage bought it for me after we had that fight," I mumbled.

"I know. I was with him that night he drug me and other guys to the jewelry shop. He felt horrible for pushing you," Jake replied as he wheeled over to his bed. Nodding I stood up and helped him in, something I was surprised he let me do. Once we said goodnight I shut off the light and returned to my own bed.

Grace came by briefly to give me my new nightly medication, and once she left it only took a few seconds for it to take effect. Within a little amount of time I was dead asleep

The next morning I didn't even stop to eat breakfast, as I immediately started up my machine and jumped in before Grace could catch me. When I awoke I found Jake too had taken to my example as he opened up his cocoon and jumped out while faking a yawn.

Neytiri was already up and waiting for us down at breakfast. When we arrived she took one look at me and laughed.

"What," I asked as she walked over and picked at my hair.

"I think maybe it might be time for me to redo your hair. It looks like the rain got to it yesterday," she replied holding it up in front of me. That's when I could see the mud, the leaves and the frizz. Groaning I let her lead me away from Jake and down to the river to wash. Unlike Tsu'tey she didn't make me go that far in; just enough to wash out the grime. Then undoing the braids I let her brush through my hair with her fingers. When it was smooth enough she began to redo it, but instead of braiding it individually she braided it back into one thick braid leaving only two pieces to hang out in front. Looping them she clipped them to my hair. Then as a final touch she once again added a flower; a purple one this time. **(Imagine Katara from Avatar the last Airbender almost.)**

"See, as good as new," she smiled pointing to the water. Looking down I smiled. If Neytiri knew how to do one thing, it was styling hair.

"Thank you," I replied with a warm smile.

"Come on. I believe it's time we go find Jake," she spoke as she took my hand and pulled me up. Walking back to Home-tree we caught sight of someone familiar. I had to literally hold myself back from hugging him. I don't know why the feeling came over me, since he was a bit of a jerk. I guess I could blame it on my irritation of Jake's love sick puppy eyes toward Neytiri. I mean it can get quite annoying watching those two moon over one another, without realizing they had feelings for the other person.

When he turned and caught site of me, he formed a slight grin, but then turned away to talk to Mo'at once again.

"Looks like you'll be leaving Jake and me soon," Neytiri frowned slightly almost as if she were about to lose her long lost sister.

"Don't worry. If I can escape the beast I'll come back and visit you two," I smiled at her as hers slowly grew into a grin.

Upon reaching Jake we found him sitting around a group of female warriors as he told them stories of his life. Neytiri frowned slightly, but hid it quickly as she walked up to him.

"It's time to go," she told him simply as she patted his shoulder and walked off. Jake frowned at her as she walked away with a cold gaze. Looking up at me he found me rolling my eyes as I replied, "Go on."

"Aren't you coming," he questioned.

"Tsu'tey is back. I think it's best if I just stay here until he comes and finds me," I implied a little sternly, letting my emotions get to me.

"Okay, well I'll see you around sis," he replied, and with that he stood, kissed me on the cheek, and walked away leaving the female warriors to gawk.

"You're his sister," most of them muttered. Nodding I replied a little angrily, "What did you think I was…his mate?" They all nodded vigorously, and with that I rolled my eyes and with a shake of my head I walked away.

Finding my way to the top of the tree where I had found Tsu'tey that day, I found the place barren. Sighing I took a seat on the branch, and laid back. Crossing my arms behind my head I looked up at the other branches and sky above. Now this was the life. If only I could close my eyes and fall asleep instead traveling back to my human body.

"_I knew I'd find you somewhere higher up in Home-tree_," smiling I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Tsu'tey standing above me.

"_I was hiding from Jake and Neytiri. Too much running, jumping, and training_," I groaned as Tsu'tey took a seat beside my head.

"_At least she kept you busy while I was gone_," Tsu'tey replied looking out over the jungle.

"_She made me sore too_," I complained as I went to sit up.

"_It means your muscles are getting stronger_," he grinned as I sent him a simple glare. Turning to look at me he noticed the difference quickly as he asked, "_I see Neytiri finally got a hold of your hair_." Nodding I pulled my braid forward and replied, "_She's really good at styling it. However I like it down better than up_." Raising a brow he asked, "_Why_?"

"_Because I can hide my face_ _when I want to. Hide what I'm feeling_," I shrugged casually. Frowning he answered, "_There's no need to hide your feelings_. _I will not judge you, and I wouldn't let anyone else do so. You are safe here unlike with your sky people._" Turning to look him in the eyes I mumbled, "_Some of my people are corrupt. They'll use you in any way they can. Then again there are those who would do anything for you to make sure you'll be safe, and you won't get hurt. Grace, Jake, Norm, Max, and many other people I know are like that; especially my brother Tommy. He was always there to help me when I was in deep trouble._"

"_Was?_"

"_He passed a week before I was sent here. One of those corrupt people decided his life wasn't worth anything compared to the stuff he had on him. I was there when it happened. I still can't get it out of my mind. I still feel like it's my fault that he died. I feel like I could have done something_," I choked as the memory surfaced. Tsu'tey placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and whispered, "_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. If I had known…._"

"_You didn't, so don't worry about it_," I mumbled wiping my dry eyes. At least no tears came this time. Standing up I placed all my emotions into a concrete box inside my mind, and closed it. Then with an expression as cold as stone I said, "_Well, are we going to train or not_." He simply looked at me for a moment before nodding.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

When I arrived back at Home-tree I almost dreaded going back to the same routine, until I quickly remembered a certain girl who was waiting on me to return. Though she may not be my girl, she was my student, and she did keep my life interesting since she had been there.

When I caught site of her walking with Neytiri I barely noticed the changes in her. All I saw were her eyes glowing as they stared into mine. She was just as happy to see me. Before I could catch myself I grinned at her, which she quickly returned. Forcing myself to look away I quickly turned back to Mo'at to discuss business.

Once we were done I went to find her, but I quickly found she was harder to find than most people around here. Getting a tip from one of my friends I quickly went up to the top of Home-tree where my ikran usually rested. Upon arriving I found her casually resting on the limb. When I spoke out she didn't seem startled, almost happy that I had found her.

She went on to tell me that she had been hiding from Neytiri, and her brother; something about them putting her through hard and vigorous training. I knew she was just complaining to entertain me though. When I turned to get a better look at her it wasn't that difficult to notice her new hairstyle. It seemed fitting for her since she'd be moving around a lot very soon, but still, I missed her old look. She seemed to second that opinion just as quickly.

When I asked why, she basically explained it hid her emotions whenever it hung down. It angered me a little that she'd want to do that. There was no reason to hide her emotions here. None of us would judge her. Eywa would not judge her. If anyone did I'd probably shoot an arrow straight through their throats. She was safe here unlike with the sky people.

When I voiced my opinion her face darkened as she explained how her people were. In her opinion there were two sides to them. There was a good side like Dr. Augustine, and a bad side, which we all suspected. When she tried to tell me people who were good in her own opinion her eyes seemed to fall fairly quickly at a specific name. I quickly found it was her brother who had passed recently. I wanted to hold her and whisper comforting words, but she was my student, and I was her teacher. I barely knew her, and I knew I shouldn't do anything of the sort so I simply placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and told her I was sorry, and that I hadn't meant to bring it up, which in turn made her seem almost ashamed as she murmured back that it wasn't my fault, because I didn't know.

As she stood up and my hand fell from her shoulder I watched as she drew back her emotions and hid them behind a strong fortress. She was drawing herself in, something most warriors had to do; something that she must have perfected over a long amount of time. Turning to me she replied with no emotion, "_Well, are we going to train or not_." With a nod I stood up and walked ahead as she followed me.

That day I knew I had seen a side of her that she rarely let anyone see. A side that probably even her brother had barely seen. Mia was hurting, and for what entirely I did not know. What I did know was that she was still grieving over the loss of loved ones. That much I learned from her explanation of her past mate, and her brother. For some odd reason, I had this feeling that there was more to everything about her. More reason to why she had to force away her cold exterior to be around other people. It's not that she was as her people call it, a bitch. She simply just forced people away so that they wouldn't see her vulnerable. So that they wouldn't learn that she was probably slowly falling apart inside.

Eywa only knew how much I wanted to reach out to her, but if I did I had a feeling it would open other doors that need not be opened. I could not risk my future, as selfish as that sounded. She'd have to figure this out on her own. I just hoped Eywa would forgive me in the long run.

* * *

**I hope this is to your liking. Eh I'm not really happy with it though. I think I could have done better in this chapter, but I think my spunk has sort of just flown away at the moment. Hopefully it will pick back up again as soon as I get time to watch the movie once more. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but remember I'm working nowadays so it might take a while. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I really loved all of your reviews. At this point I'd love to hear some helpful feedback, maybe even some ideas since lately I'm running short. Either way thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing.**

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Storm

_**+The Storm+**_

"**Time here…it's almost seemed to blur right by. All the days are blurring together it seems. Being in my avatar body, and being with the Na'vi… I don't know… something just feels right. I mean the language can be a pain at times, especially helping Jake, but you know I figure it's like teaching a child. Just repetition, repetition. **

"**Tsu'tey and Neytiri call my brother a skxawng, and me too sometimes me when I mess up. Skxawng means moron in their language. Norm's attitude has improved lately however. It's good he's back on board, but he thinks we're skxawngs too (chuckles).**

"**My feet are getting tougher. I can run farther every day. I have to trust my body to know what to do. Everyday it's reading the trails, and the tracks at the waterhole; the tiniest scents and sounds. He's always going on about the flow of energy, the spirits of animals. I mean I know it's supposed to help, but it's all so hard to take in. With Tsu'tey it's learn fast or die.**

"**I talked Mo'at into letting Grace into the village. It's the first time since her school was closed down. She seems to have a brighter smile nowadays and my connection to her has grown. She treats me as if I were one of her own, including Jake. She reminds me a little of Mom of how she's always running after us and making sure we've eaten or taken our medication and whatever. **

"**Either way, I'm trying to understand this deep connection the people have to the forest. Tsu'tey talks about a network of energy that flows through all living things. He says all energy is only borrowed, and one day you have to give it back. I think he says that mostly to remind me that Sage and Tommy served their purpose and now they're kicking back somewhere in peace looking down upon me. Who knows? Tsu'tey is a little weird like that. **

"**I've tried to keep myself separated from him. I've tried harder than anyone could ever imagine. Being around him, with him, it just seems to shock my senses. He makes me feel at home, even when he's yelling at me for doing something wrong. He reminds me of Sage a little too much. I'm afraid to tell him to back off because there's a chance he won't understand. He barely gets along being my friend. He still has this strong hatred for my people, and whenever I start pushing him away that hatred surfaces. I think he hates not getting his way. I like to see him call me a child one more time. I think I might just punch him in the nose. I'm sure at this point Jake wouldn't mind doing it for me.**

"**The only time I get to see Jake is at dinner or breakfast and that's barely then. Tsu'tey keeps me separated from the others as much as possible. I think he has a harder time speaking English unlike Neytiri, maybe that's why he wants to be alone. He kept to his promise about not revealing my secret to any of the others, but at a cost. He wants me to talk to him in the language. He says it's to improve my speech. Honestly I think it's easier for him. **

"**Still I do what he asks as long as it's reasonable. Whatever attraction we had in the beginning toward one another…I really don't know anymore. I mean I don't see it anymore, but I can feel it. I can always feel his eyes on me, but every time I turn to look he hides his emotions, and his feelings. I can't blame him. I've pretty much done the same. Well anyway Jake needs to use the video log now so I'm going to jump off before he explodes. Thank god he doesn't listen in while I make my log." **

With a click sound I made my way for the bed. However I stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Scowling I could see the differences that not eating and little sleep had done to me. My hair was dirty, my skin pasty white. My eyes just big dark holes and a body shriveled to where it looked like I walked out of the Holocaust history books. My clothes I had been wearing for god knows how long, so they definitely looked and smelled dirty. Overall I decided instead of heading to bed I was heading for the shower.

Warning the others where I was going I went straight for the tiny room to clean up. By the time I was all done I felt as if a hammerhead titanothere had trampled over me. All I wanted to do was fall into my bed and never wake up again; before I could reach it though I had an obstacle. One I had to get new clothes on, two, I had to get past Grace holding my nightly medication and dinner, and three….well I had to get past Jake. Lately all he wanted to do was talk. He wanted to get to know me a lot more now. He wanted to make-up for all the years he wasn't there. Only thing was he didn't know how tired I was, or he was for that matter. I had caught Grace and Norm putting him to bed a couple of times, because he'd fallen asleep at the monitor or something. The sad thing though, was that I had probably done it more often than he had. Grace had even started worrying about me when I about passed out in my dinner one night.

Slowly pulling the white tank-top over my head, I stepped into my pink booty shorts I often wore to bed. Pulling them up and tying the knot I found that I was a little unhappy. My waist was way smaller than it should be because usually when I tied the knot it only hung an inch, but now it seemed to hang almost three. I needed to get some food into me pronto. Tying my hair back into a ponytail I walked out of the bathroom right into something I swore I should have never seen in my life. There Norm and Trudy sat at the end of the trailer in a full make-out session. It seemed definitely heated enough to go somewhere. As my cheeks reddened and my body temperature heated up a few degrees I slipped out of the room and headed directly over to the other part of the trailer to grab some dinner and escape the two in the trailer.

Jake was finishing up his video log while Grace was already placing a plate onto the table for the both of us. Without a word I went directly for it and gobbled it up. Even though I knew after eating all that, I should be full, my body still craved more, and Grace seemed to notice.

"Go ahead, there's enough to last us awhile. If we run out I can always send Trudy to pick up more," Grace suggested pointing at the cupboard. Nodding I stood up and went on a search for something tasty. Finding a couple of PopTarts, I threw one at Jake who was already finishing up his dinner. He just gave me a sort of look like I had thrown him a snake, "What, you're as skinny as I was so eat Mr. and no complaining, or I'll get mom over there to kick your ass." Shaking his head he turned back to finish up what I had given him before wheeling himself over to bed. It wasn't odd for me to call Grace 'Mom' anymore. That was her nickname nowadays. Whenever I needed to ask her a question she was already there willing to help expand my knowledge. Hell! She sort of acted like my mother once had. Thing was though, she had known our parents. She used to go to school with them, and they were some of the first people to come to Pandora. They had only still been around their very late teens at the time, but still she had gotten to know them. She just never quite realized until just a few weeks ago that we were their children. I guess that's what made our bond grow closer.

"I'm going to bed, Mom," I mumbled as she turned and smiled at me. Walking over to bed I ate the rest of my PopTart, before throwing the wrapper in the trash. Jumping into bed I smiled at the softness and warmth it brought me. It had been raining a lot here on Pandora lately, which made it seem colder, and darker. Even back in my Avatar body things had seem to grow gloomier around Home-Tree as most warriors chose to stay out of the treacherous storms. Lighting here was a lot worse than on Earth. It was bigger, closer, and you could feel the thunder a lot better here than back on Earth.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I let my mind slip into darkness right as I remembered I had forgotten to take my medication.

_**His breath was hot on my skin, and his touch brought warmth that I never thought I'd feel again. His sweet words he whispered into my ear, brought tears of joy to my eyes. I never wanted to leave his embrace; never wanted to forget this happiness. **_

_**Running my hand down his back I felt something unusually. Something warm, wet, and when I brought it up to my vision, something red. Turning to look into the man's eyes I cried out, "NO, no, you can't….not again…you can't do what they did." The man cringed in my arms as the pain seemed to magically return to him. Sliding to the ground still in my arms I followed him. Holding him in my embrace I sobbed, "I'm going to get help." However he grabbed my arm and shook his head as he mumbled something. Not able to hear him I leaned down and asked, "W-what is it." "You're killing me," the man whispered. Sitting up I finally looked down upon the man and with a gasp I jerked backward. There lying before me was Tsu'tey, almost half dead. The world around me seemed to disappear as I was covered in darkness. The words echoed around me tauntingly as I covered my ears, but still they pierced through like a knife. They made my heart bleed as I screamed, "I CAN'T….I WON'T…I CAN'T."**_

_**Opening my eyes there stood me in all my human glory with a cold glare. Turning around as I heard someone's footsteps behind me, I found my avatar. It's face in a thin line. **_

_**Both of them spoke at once, "CHOOSE. CHOOSE. CHOOSE!" Shaking my head vigorously I ran in the opposite direction only to collide into Jake screaming the same exact words. Turning away from him I found his avatar. The same repeated with Grace, Norm, and many of the other faceless avatar drivers. **_

_**I collapsed to the ground as they all circled around me. Every time they chanted their words I felt like the ground beneath me was caving in just a little more every time, and when I finally shouted back, "I CAN'T!" everything below me fell to pieces as I was dropped into an abyss.**_

Awakening with a jolt I looked around the trailer to find it dead quiet. No one was awake, not even Grace. Throwing the covers off of me I stood and walked over to the other part of the trailer with the link beds, hoping to find the medication Grace gave to me nightly, but instead I found a siren calling my name. Looking over at the link bed I felt drawn like a moth to a flame. As my eyes traveled between the link bed and the other side of the trailer, all I could utter was, "Screw this shit." With those words I went over to the monitor. Setting it up, I jumped inside the machine and pulled down the hatch and the net in one fast motion. Closing my eyes and wiping my mind of everything I let myself travel back to my avatar.

Once I awoke, I immediately jumped out and headed for Tsu'tey. Knowing I'd find him asleep in his bed I still did not hesitate to pull back his cocoon, and jump in beside him. Shaking his shoulder it took him a few moments to wake up before he could register why he was waking up. Turning to look at me with still half-lidded eyes he let them adjust before they widen considerably. He seemed to jump back slightly before gaining his senses and questioning, "_W-what are you doing here_?" Crossing my legs I sat before him as I replied solemnly, "_I couldn't sleep. I would have woken Jake, but he's…well he's dead asleep, and I thought to let Neytiri get some rest as well._" Growling he sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was obvious he didn't like being woken up. Then he muttered harshly, "_So you decided to wake me. What did you think I could do?" _Shrugging my shoulders innocently he glared and lied back down.

"_Hey, I came to you for help __**teacher**_," I gasped playfully as he closed his eyes. Shoving him slightly he finally produced a grin as he muttered; "_Your teacher would like his rest_._ Besides want can we possibly do? I can't take you out to train. The storms are getting worse._"

"_So! What better time to learn than during deadly weather? Besides who said I was going to be stuck in good weather all the time. What if I get caught out in something like this,_" I groaned as I tried to get him up.

"_Then you'll figure it out then_," he chuckled as I slapped his stomach making him jump slightly, "_Fine then if you won't do it. Then I'll go out by myself_." Before he could grab a hold of me I was already jumping up upon the tree limb and sprinting down the path. I could here him behind me all the way.

Tus'tey's P.O.V 

When I noticed someone shaking me awake all I wanted to do was push them away and go right back to sleep, however it only continued. Opening my eyes I turned to look at them as I let my vision come into focus. When they did it took all of me not jump in complete fright. At first all I saw was a girl sitting before me, and then as my eyes adjusted better I relaxed when I found it was Mia.

"_W-what are you doing here_?"

Crossing her legs she sat before me as she replied solemnly, "_I couldn't sleep. I would have woken Jake, but he's…well he's dead asleep, and I thought to let Neytiri get some rest as well._" Growling I sat up and rubbed my eyes. If it wasn't already obvious to her then it was now. I definitely didn't like being woken up especially for something so small.

"_So you decided to wake me. What did you think I could do?"_

Shrugging her shoulders innocently it's all I could do to fight another growl. I'm sure I glared though. Then something seemed to come over me; something quite comical in fact. Here sat the one girl I wanted most, in my bed, and I could have her if I wanted her because it wouldn't be hard to overpower her, but already my senses were kicking in telling me not to. Just great Eywa, just wonderful! With that I lied back down hoping she'd go away eventually if she saw I wasn't going to budge.

"_Hey, I came to you for help __**teacher**_," she gasped playfully as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt myself tip over a little bit, and I quickly realized why as I soon found she had shoved me childishly, but yet still innocent-like. Finally I couldn't help but let myself grin as I muttered, "_Your teacher would like his rest_._ Besides want can we possibly do? I can't take you out to train. The storms are getting worse._"

"_So! What better time to learn than during deadly weather? Besides who said I was going to be stuck in good weather all the time. What if I get caught out in something like this,_" she groaned as she attempted to get me up by using my need to teach her as a sort of weapon in her silly game.

"_Then you'll figure it out then_," I chuckled earning a slap to my stomach making me jump slightly from the sting of her hand, "_Fine then if you won't do it. Then I'll go out by myself_." Before I could grab a hold of her, she was already jumping up upon the tree limb and sprinting down the path. Growling in irritation at this girl's childishness I stood and jumped onto the tree limb as I took off after her.

Didn't she know it was dangerous out there right now? Didn't she understand she could get hurt? I couldn't risk letting her do something so stupid? Disobeying the chief's orders to stay in, I followed her out into the stormy weather and the cruel jungle.

When I finally managed to get to her she was…laughing! The stupid girl was laughing like it was no big deal that there was lightening streaming above us or that the raindrops were as big as ikran eggs. She seemed almost crazed, almost as if she were living off the energy around her. Grabbing hold of her I seethed angrily, "_Are you trying to get yourself killed_?" Her laughing died away as she noticed my serious face, then her face contorted into anger, "_Well I'm sorry I disturbed you Mr. All-High-and-Mighty. I'm sorry I even bothered to deal with you. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since the beginning. I've tried so hard to be nice to you, and to get along with you, and all you want to do is either glare at me, or confuse me even more with all the weird looks you send my way. What's wrong with you…what are you hiding from me? Huh? I told you personal things about my life and you've only let loose a lot less than a handful_."

I don't know what I did to her. I don't even know if I triggered something buried deep inside her, but she seemed to glow with anger, sadness, confusion, and all the other emotions mixed into one, and the bad thing was that all of these emotions were centering in her eyes. Her beautiful sky blue eyes that normal made my heart jump when I looked at them, now simply seemed to squeeze the life out of it as I dropped my hands from around her shoulders.

"_Come on, we need to get inside before one of us gets hurt_," I mumbled, knowing I meant that both emotionally, and physically, however she wasn't relenting, "_No, not until you tell me what's going on with you!_" Shaking my head I turned to look at her. She deserved the truth. I knew I wasn't in love with her. I didn't even know if I had feelings for her, but it defiantly wasn't love. I hadn't known her that long for it to be like that. It was impossible to love a sky person anyway. They were wretched creatures, and as she had once mentioned, only wanted destruction. They were selfish, cruel, and pathetic. Yet something _was _different about her. Honestly I couldn't answer her question. Was it just simple attraction, maybe fascination, or was there something else there? Something else I hadn't let myself dig deeper into. When I went to tell her my feelings it seemed as if Eywa saved me in the nick of time.

Lightening struck a tree above us scaring Mia half to death and right into my arms. Looking down at her angrily I yelled, "_Now_ _do you see why we should have stayed where we were at?_"

"_IN A TREE! ARE YOU NUTS! DID YOU JUST SEE WH…_" and there again another lightning strike only this time much closer.

"_COME ON_," taking hold of her hand I dragged her through the jungle back to Home-Tree, however our originally path had been washed away by the river. Growling angrily I turned to her and yelled, "_Do you see another way around?_" Nodding she pointed a shaking finger to a flimsy looking log not to far down. Knowing it was dangerous I reminded myself it was even more dangerous to stay out here in the open. Nodding at her I drug her with me as we headed to the log. I went first, testing it. It was slippery, and the water kept thrashing at my feet from below as the raging river tried to pull me from safety. Taking her hand I told her where to step. Slowly, and carefully I inched us to the other side of the long.

I came off first, and was turning to help her when suddenly she fell. I tried holding onto her, but the river was slowly carrying her away. The last thing I saw was her hitting a rock as she tried to hold on.

Mia's P.O.V

We were just about over the log when my foot got stuck. I tried to yank it out, but when I did I lost my balance. Screaming Tsu'tey tried to hold onto me, but the water made our hands slippery, and my grip was lessoning. Before I knew it my hand slipped from his and I was being swept away down the river.

I bobbed up and down as I fought against the water. I didn't know how to swim that well, and it wasn't helping my predicament as I struggled to stay surfaced. I grabbed onto any rock I could as I passed them, but they were just as slippery as my hands and I would always lose grip.

Right as I lost grip on one I turned and found a huge boulder of a rock before I was slammed head first into it. The last thing I remembered in my avatar body was a piercing pain before I was thrown into darkness.

Awakening in my human body I screamed bloody murder as the pain followed with me. Opening the hatch and the net I called out frantically, as my vision blurred, to Jake and Grace. At some points even Norm and Trudy. Suddenly as I fell out of my link bed as the pain coursed through me, I heard hurried footfalls as they all of them came trampling into the room. Grace was the first at my side as she looked me over.

"What! What's wrong? What happened," she asked frantically looking me over like any worried mother would do, while Trudy took to help lifting me up off the floor and setting me back to a sitting position in my link bed. Her and Norm steadied me as I murmured painfully with each gasp, "Avatar…storm…river…can't swim…in danger."

"Norm grab me that syringe of the table and get the bottle on the shelf over there," Grace yelled at him as he took off only shortly to return with a full syringe. Before I could wiggle out of Grace's reach she stuck me with the needle and I instantly felt the calm coming over me.

"I got stuck out in the storm with Tsu'tey. It's all my fault. We were crossing the river when I lost footing and fell into the water. I can't swim Grace, and I hit my head against a rock. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out," I said finally gaining control of my senses, but I still felt like a piece of me was missing inside. A piece I had left behind in my avatar.

"I need to try and link to my avatar. I have to get back there. I have to see if I'm okay… if Tsu'tey is okay," I whispered the last words as I remembered the look on his face as I lost grip. Fear, shock, and panic; that's what ruled him when I last saw him.

"No you need to stay put. Jake and I'll link to ours and see if we can find out where you are and get help," Grace told me sternly before she hastily headed for her link bed. Jake did the same as Norm helped him in. Once they were inside I disobeyed Grace's orders as I fixed my link again, and jumped inside before Norm could stop me. However as I traveled through the tunnel, instead of meeting a blinding white light, I met darkness. I was stuck in darkness.

I knew I was in my avatar body, because I could feel my tail. I could feel that I had four fingers instead of five. I could even feel my queue as its tiny pink feelers moved around. I could even feel as I coughed up water out of my lungs. However, what I could not feel was my eyes opening. Either I was too weak or my body would not let me. I wasn't dead that's for sure, because I was breathing, and I could feel my chest moving up and down. I could also feel dirt below me; wet dirt, just as well as could feel another's movements as they lifted me up.

"_It's okay, I got you. You're safe now,_" They whispered in Na'vi. Without having to see them I already knew who they were; Tsu'tey. Knowing that I was okay I tried to let myself drift back to my human body. I tried to clear my mind and fall asleep, but when I did I just met the same darkness. I didn't return.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

I followed her down the river as I kept to the bank. I knew I couldn't reach her, and it was killing me to watch her suffer as she fought to stay alive. At some point she managed to get a good grip, but she lost it once more as her head slammed into a giant rock.

Watching as she slowly drifted under the surface of the water I knew she was unconscious and I had no choice, but to jump in after her now. If I didn't she could die, if that wasn't already her fate.

Finally as she floated into the calmest part of the river I had seen yet, without hesitation I dove in. The river carried me down a little ways until I finally got a grip on her, and a limb protruding from the embankment. Getting my footing on the rocks I pulled us closer in and once the water seemed to lesson it became easier to lift her out without risk of me falling. Jumping across the large rocks to the top of the embankment I made my way over to large tree, and sat her down gently.

She wasn't breathing, and she wasn't moving. Remembering what to do in a situation like this I started pumping my hands against her chest before leaning down, pressing my lips against hers, as I blew air into lungs. Who knew the first and last time I'd be pressing my lips against hers would be like this?

Pushing that thought away I repeated the movements, until finally she coughed, and water came pouring from her lips. Then she lay still, as her breathing evened out steadily, but never once did her eyes open. Staring down at her and then up at the dark, horrible looking sky I knew what I had to do.

Carefully I lifted her up into my arms. Cradling her as I stood I whispered, "_It's okay I got you. You're safe now_." It received no reaction from her as I moved quickly through the jungle as I headed back to Home-Tree. Every step I took I looked to make sure it was safe. My eyes darted around every bush, and every tree to make sure nothing was lurking in them waiting to pounce upon us. My nerves were on end their very end, and my worries for Mia were growing. Why hadn't she woken yet?

When I finally did reach Home-Tree I could see Na'vi gathering outside all gearing up, while Eytukan spouted orders at them. At least that was until one of them caught site of me as I came into their view. All the warriors turned and stared it amazement as carried Mia towards them. Suddenly I saw a blur, and then out of nowhere JakeSully was beside me with Professor Augustine.

"What the hell happened," her brother yelled angrily at me as he took her from my arms. I even let him. He had a right to be angry, because I hadn't been smart enough to stop her or convince her from going out into the storm. I was supposed to be her teacher and make sure she didn't get hurt, and look at what I'd done.

Some of the warriors crowded around me making sure that I was okay, while I watched JakeSully, Professor Augustine, and Mo'at hurriedly take her into Home-Tree to check her over. As they disappeared I turned to look at Eytukan already knowing what would come. As my eyes connected with his I saw the anger, and disappointment he had for me. The warriors around me noticed it as well and they all swiftly slipped away from my side and headed in some other direction.

Eytukan made his way over to me, and when he was before me he shook his head as he replied, "_What were you thinking Tsu'tey? What made you take her out into weather like this when I clearly asked that no one leave here until it passed? I'm disappointed in you, and angered by your disobedience. That girl could have died and how would that look to them if we let it happen? What would have happened if she hadn't made it? We would have been blamed, and it could have caused a war between our people and theirs. We don't know how important she is to them still, but I'm sure at this point their ready to have any reason to come and make war with us._"

"_I am sorry_," I mumbled as I forced myself to look him in the eyes. When he saw the honest sincerity in them, and the regret I had for letting her be caught in that situation he eased up a little as he replied, "_Go. You should be with her. They'll need your help, and I think at this point you and Neytiri are the only people they might let near her._" Without questioning his order I left his side to go find the others.

Grace's P.O.V

Mo'at took us to a secluded spot in Home-tree where they normally kept their injured or sick. Motioning to Jake she ordered him to lay Mia down on a sort of leaf bed. Bending down to her level I asked in her language, "_I don't want to offend you, but I was wondering if you'll leave her to us to look after. She is ours, and we know ways of how to care for her._" Mo'at took a moment to consider this before nodding and implying, "_If there's anything you need I'll be down by the fire_." Nodding with an appreciative smile she stood and left leaving us to Mia's avatar.

"What now," Jake asked looking at his sister with fear. It was like he completely forgot that his sister was perfectly safe back in her human body, back at the shack. It was her avatar that was really hurt before him, and it almost brought tears to his eyes. I could see what he was feeling. He had lost many loved ones in his life, as Mia had once explained. This must have felt like he was losing Mia. This was the one connection Mia and Jake had to one another. The one thing that brought them closer to one another, and here in front of him this connection could be severed at any moment, and it was killing him.

"She's breathing, so I guess it's safe to say she's alive, but she's burning up. Her body temp is rising, and because your Na'vi bodies were made artificially it's safe to say she could be catching something while her immune system is down right now. Something her avatar isn't used to. We need to cool her down, but I'm not sure if that's the problem. The cold water could have given her a sort of cold maybe," I mumbled more to myself while looking over her vitals and checking for any other problem she might have. As I looked up at her head I noticed the blood slowly coating the leaves. Raising her up by the neck carefully I took a look at the back of her head and grimaced. There was a large cut from where her head had hit the rock, so at this point it was safe to say that she could have caught some foreign bacteria that way.

Pressing the radio around my neck I spoke, "Norm you there." "**Yeah I'm here**," came his voice from the tiny speakers. "Mia's avatar is still alive, but she hit her head pretty bad, and I think she might have gotten a foreign bacteria or something that way. Look into my files and see if anything fits the description of a fever, and dilated eyes," I replied as I opened her eyes and flashed a light into them. They seemed to be moving back forth quickly almost as if she were just in a coma; like she was still in the body.

"**Nope…I don't see anything**," he answered back, and I could tell in his voice he wanted to say something else, but fear was holding him back.

"Norm how is Mia," I questioned as my fears suddenly surfaced. I begged to Eywa to not let my fears be confirmed. I prayed that Mia had followed my orders when I had given them to her with full concern of not only her avatar's safety, but hers. "**Um….well…she kind of linked with her avatar awhile ago, and I tried to break it, and it did, but it's like she's not returning. It's like she's stuck in her avatar**. **Is she responding at all over there?**"

"No," I mumbled in shock as I looked at Mia with fear now. She had been in her body this whole time, and not once responded. It was like this was her real body, and as I remembered her eyes and how they reacted I pressed the button on the intercom and asked, "Norm have you tried waking her, yourself?"

"**Yes**."

"And?"

"**Nothing, but she's alive. She's breathing. It's just she's stuck in her avatar**."

Looking down at the girl below, I collapsed into a sitting position as I just stared at her. Jake looked at me questioningly, already hearing the conversation. He was confused. How could he not be?

"What does that mean Grace?" Looking up at him as everything came tumbling down upon my shoulders, and this new predicament began to weigh on nerves, I knew I couldn't tell him. However he deserved to know. This _was_ his sister.

"It means, that Mia has fused with her avatar and right now and it's not letting go. She's not dead, just…stuck."

* * *

**Hehehe, I bet you hate that cliffy right there LOL. Well I'll try to get another chapter in if I can, but I really do hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Oh at this moment I like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers so far-****ashley potter… ohhlala… maryking… ****Soccer11****… Tedezike… ****trickstersink****… ****PyraSanada****… ****Ashten Knight****… ****StephiHope****… ****DracosVixen****… Mackayla… ****catschmi****… ****Vampire Hunter D's Girl****… ****Broken Stray Angel****… SilentWatcher… ****mistakenidentity02****… ****Raine44354****… ****ModestSandy****… ****Gates-of-Valinor****… ****Lassi-Q****… G-man.**

**And anyone that didn't review, but did read the story anyways. You guys are what keep me going. As long as you review I'll have the inspiration to keep writing. **


	12. Fever

_**+Fever+**_

Previously

_Looking down at the girl below, I collapsed into a sitting position as I just stared at her. Jake looked at me questioningly, already hearing the conversation. He was confused. How could he not be?_

"_What does that mean Grace?" Looking up at him as everything came tumbling down upon my shoulders, and this new predicament began to weigh on nerves, I knew I couldn't tell him. However he deserved to know. This __**was**__ his sister. _

"_It means, that Mia has fused with her avatar and right now it's not letting go. She's not dead, just…stuck."_

Present

Jake's P.O.V

"Stuck? How can she be stuck," I almost yelled angrily at Grace as she sighed heavily and answered, "This body is in shock, and when she linked again…well this mind is holding onto her for dear life. It doesn't want to let go even when Norm disconnected her. Either she will never return to her human body, and eventually it will die from lack of food, and water unless we put her on machines, or whenever this body comes out of shock she'll travel back to her own once she clears her mind. For this to happen we have to keep her within her link bed and try to keep this body safe and alive, but Jake right now the possibilities are slim. Her avatar just doesn't have a part of her; it has all of her right now. There is no…well soul in her human form at the moment."

I felt the world around me simply fall into a million pieces. The ringing in my ears from her words stung my heart. I could lose my sister. The sister that I had taken so long to gain trust back from. The only family I had left at all. Without her I was alone, and that put a fear so great into my mind that it shook me to my core. Looking up at Grace I asked, "What can we do?"

"For right now we can heal her wound and hope it's not what's doing this. We can also try to lesson her fever either by sweating out whatever foreign bacteria her body came into contact with, but we'll have to be careful because of the fever though. If it spikes to a certain degree it could fry her brain and then she'll truly be lost," Grace explained as I took everything in.

"So basically what we need are blankets, fire, or anything warm," I asked as she nodded. Continuing I replied, "We'll also need something to cool her down if her fever sparks." With that Grace nodded as well and then added, "The medical supplies I'll need are back in the shack. I'll call Norm on the radio and see if either he or Trudy can bring them, but right now with this storm I rather not have anyone out in it."

"I'll go," came a voice from behind me. Grace looked up in surprise, and as I turned I couldn't help the feral growl that escaped my lips, "You've already done enough."

"It is my fault MiaSully is injured. I should be the one to go out into the storm and get what you need," Tsu'tey voiced solemnly as his eyes traveled over to my sister with sadness. Before I could protest Grace spoke up, "Only if Eytukan allows it. If so I will let my people know that you are coming and they will gather what we'll need, and we might need Mo'at's assistance along with Neytiri's. Mia is stuck within her own mind, and she's not responding. We might need spiritual help, not just medical." With this Tsu'tey nodded and answered, "I will ask." With that he left bringing me relief that he was gone, but Neytiri soon entered.

"Jake, how is she," Neytiri asked carefully as her native accent coated it thicker than normal. I had noticed lately that whenever she became nervous or frightened that that happened, and right now I could see she worried for Mia. I understood why though. Since Mia had been here Neytiri had taken to her in an odd way. At first she seemed to draw away from her until a few weeks ago when she out of the blue just began talking to her. Within a short matter of time it seemed almost as if they had been sisters all along. I knew Mia would want her here.

"Not good," I answered massaging my temple as I went from my crouching position to full out Indian style as I crossed my legs over one another.

Neytiri walked over to Mia and when she saw the blood I noticed her grimace. Crouching down beside Grace she looked over Mia as she checked for anymore wounds, then she spoke in Na'vi, "_We have healing medicinals that could help with her wounds, and make them heal faster. If you'll allow me to go get them, I'll be glad to apply them to her wounds._" Grace nodded with an appreciative smile, and with that Neytiri left.

"I'm going to go speak with Mo'at. Will you be fine here alone with her Jake?"

How could she ask a question like that? This is my sister, not an animal, not someone I didn't know. I'd be perfectly fine with her. However instead of speaking out angrily I just nodded my head as she left.

As Mo'at disappeared through the beads that separated the small room from the rest of tree, I looked down at Mia and grimaced. She looked horrible. Normally the Na'vi had these sort of freckles that glowed in the moonlight, but here they were dim, and almost nonexistent, and every so often they would fade out for just a moment before returning. Something told me that wasn't good.

The beads clacked together as Neytiri reentered with two bowels full of a thick yellow liquid. Taking a seat beside Mia she looked up and me and asked, "Are you doing alright?" A little surprised I carefully nodded, before the truthful words tumbled out, "No, no she's in bad condition right now, and Grace said there's a possibility we could lose her." Neytiri looked down at the woman she thought of like a little sister. Her eyes watered slightly before she blinked them away and mumbled, "The wounds are not bad enough. Grace is wrong. She's strong and she will make it." I know she was saying it more to herself than me, but all the same I smiled at her as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Here, apply this to places she was hurt. It will help stop the bleeding and heal her wounds. It should also help numb her pain," Neytiri spoke handing me one of the bowels. Looking down at the golden liquid I inhaled it carefully and found it spelled like vapor rub, but with a hint of honey-like smell to it. I could have sworn I had smelled this before here around Home-Tree somewhere.

Following Neytiri's orders I applied the liquid to her wounds, and it was almost like magic because the moment the liquid touched the places she was bleeding, the blood immediately stopped pouring from the wound. It didn't heal the cuts and scratches, but it did stop them from bleeding. Looking up at Neytiri in amazement she smiled at me as she mumbled, "See everything will be fine."

"Is there anything to help here with fevers," I questioned as she nodded and answered, "Yes, but I have yet to learn how to make it. Mother should be able to though." Neytiri lifted her hand to Mia's forehead and frowned. Then she turned to me and asked, "Was she as hot as this, when he brought her back?" Leaning forward, Neytiri moved her hand away as I placed mine upon Mia's forehead. Shaking my head as fear returned I answered, "No, she was cooler, now she feels like someone lit a fire on her."

"We must cool her down," Neytiri mumbled frantically as she left the room, only to return with two bowels of water and some washcloths. Handing a bowel and a washcloth to me she went to dip hers into the bowel. Carefully she placed the rags onto Mia. Following her example I found that within no time my sister almost looked like a mummy.

Neytiri felt her forehead again and sighed as she whispered, "She's cooled down some, but I don't know for how long. We need to keep this up…."

"Until we can sweat this out of her," finished Grace as she walked in with Mo'at.

As the elder's eyes roamed over Mia I could see a great sadness in them. Mo'at sat down and looked at Mia's wounds before whispering something similar to what Neytiri had said earlier, "These wounds are not that great, something else must be doing this to her."

"That's what I was thinking. I need to stitch the wound on her temple. It's going to leave a nasty scar, but if we don't it's going to cause her even more pain, and when it does heal she'll have a gap," Grace said as Mo'at nodded and pulled a bag over to her. Fishing something out she handed it over to Grace asking, "Will this do?" Looking at it, Grace nodded and answered, "Yeah all I need is a needle and something I can thread it with. Do you have anything that can numb the pain?" Neytiri nodded as she spoke, "Yes, Jake and I already put it on her wounds."

"Good," and with that Grace went to work as she stitched up Mia's wound. New blood poured from the stitches, but Neytiri wiped it away and added more of the gooey golden liquid to the new spots. When Grace was done she turned to me, "I won't be able to do anything more until Tsu'tey and his warriors return with Norm and the medical supplies his bringing. You'll have to watch over her tonight and make sure her fever doesn't spike to high. Remember if it does…"

"It could fry her…I know Grace," I told her as I rubbed my hand down Mia's hair trying to push away the frizz. Mia hated when she had frizz, and she hated when people saw her have it.

"Jake, are you going to be alright," Grace asked looking at me with concern. "I will be, just make sure we get those medical supplies." Grace looked at me with sympathy as she stood and went over to Mo'at, who now stood at the beads. They whispered to one another in hushed tones, but I didn't miss the one thing Mo'at whispered to her, "It's not good when the glowing begins to fade. It's usually a sign that the person before you is fading." I felt a comforting hand being placed upon my shoulder and when I turned I found Neytiri taken a seat next to me. I forced a smile at her as she whispered, "I will stay with you, and her." Thanking her I turned back to look at Mia, as I lost myself in my thoughts.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

We were to meet with Grace's people out in a clearing about six miles away from Home-Tree. When we arrived on direhorse we found one of the sky-people's machines sitting in the middle of the field with a dreamwalker standing beside it with two bags. As he approached us he spoke our native greeting and then went straight to the questions as I dropped from my direhorse and made my way over to him.

"_How is Mia? Has she woken? Has she spoken to anyone yet?_"

Even though I despised these dreamwalkers with a passion, and even though he was supposed to be someone I hated I replied, "_No, but the others are looking after her so do not worry._" His worry lines lowered slightly as he nodded. However, I could still see the worry deep in his eyes. Nothing would lesson his concern, other than seeing or hearing her for himself. I knew how he felt, because that's how I did.

"_Come, I'm sure Grace told you on her machine you would be coming with us,_" I told him directly getting to the point as I motioned to one of the female warriors to allow him to jump on. With a nod she came forward, flinching slightly when lightening lit the sky, and the thunder shook the ground.

"Yes, and I have in these bags what she needs. We'll have to be careful, because some of the stuff is fragile, and if it breaks, she might break me," he tried to joke lightly, but it didn't faze me at all as I nodded and took the bags from him and placed them on my shoulders. He seemed a little hesitant at first, but all the same gave in as he walked over to Waranyu one of many of our best female hunters. She did her best to help him up and once he managed to get situated he looked over at the machine in the field and nodded at the sky person inside. Turning I watched as the female nodded back at him and started up the machine. Within no time she was flying low in the air as she headed back to where they had come from.

With that we turned our direhorses around and headed back in the direction we had come trying the whole time not to be frightened by the storm raging on around us.

When we reached Home-Tree I watched amused as the dreamwalker gawked at the sight before him. It was the same reaction Mia had first had when we had brought her and her brother here only a few weeks ago.

Jumping off the direhorses, and letting them roam free, we escorted the man through Home-Tree and to the room Mia was in. The whole way people watched with interest as he looked around, and spoke to us in our language almost as fluently as Mia had. He had this sort of prideful air to him that almost sickened me. He was not one of us, and he never would be. His attempt to try to fit in was making him stand out like a sore thumb. He might as well just stop while he still had his head.

Opening the beaded curtains to Mia's room I found Neytiri sitting beside JakeSully, holding his hand in comfort. They sat before Mia, who was covered in wet wash cloths. The wound she had received to the head was stitched up, and covered in one of our healing agents, as well as other scraps and cuts she had received. The thing that shocked me the most was the glow she normal had in the moonlight, was fading in and out as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

Mo'at was calling to Eywa spiritually to help Mia, while Professor Augustine stood to the side watching. So when the dreamwalker walked in with me he immediately shot toward Augustine all the while taking the bags from my hand. They spoke quickly and roughly in their native language, as they sat the bags down and began going through them.

Augustine seemed pleased with what the dreamwalker had brought her and told him she would be fine from here. With that the male made his way over to Mia and placed his hand on her as sadness swept over him. JakeSully looked up whispered a strained hello to his friend before looking back at Mia.

"Has there been any change," the dreamwalker asked.

"No Norm, just the fever spiked there for a moment before we brought it down with these," JakeSully pointed to the wet rags. Norm nodded and asked, "I tried to talk her out of it. I really did Jake, but she was so worried about him and about her body that she wouldn't listen. I couldn't stop her, but I tried." Curious I stepped a little closer to listen, but Mia's brother held up a hand silencing him, and ending the conversation with a, "It's not your fault. She wouldn't have listened to anyone. When she has her mind set there's no changing it."

"_Tsu'tey_," turning to the person who spoke my name I found Grace standing before me, "_Yes_?"

"_Why did you take Mia out into the storms to train when Eytukan clearly gave an order for you to not leave Home-Tree?"_Noticing the angry claws of a mother viperwolf in her words I backed up a little, but all the same answered, "_I know I should have stopped her, but she wanted to go. She came to me tonight complaining she could not sleep, and that she was afraid to wake her brother, or Neytiri to ask for company. She seemed anxious, and her eyes seemed crazed almost as if she were searching for something to occupy her mind. When she asked to go I told her no, but she didn't listen. She took off before I could get to her. We made it pretty far out into the jungle before I finally got to her. When I convinced her to come back we made our way back, but our originally path had been swept away by the river. She noticed this flimsy log and decided it was the best route. I didn't complain, because at that moment it was the only option we had. However when we crossed she lost her footing, and I lost my grip on her. She hit her head pretty hard against a rock while the river carried her downstream. A few seconds later I dove in after her and brought her to shore. I revived her, but she didn't respond after that. I should have found a safer option. I should have never let her take off into the storm like that._"

My anger was getting the better of me instead of any other emotion. I was angry at myself, because I know I could have down something, but I didn't. I should have known something was wrong with her.

"I knew I forgot something when she fell asleep. I should have given her the medication. This would have never happened," Professor Augustine growled in English.

"How would it have helped," I asked switching to English as well.

"She's been having nightmares for a long time and I when I realized this I put her on some medication to help her with it. Basically to make her sleep more peacefully, but if she doesn't take the medication it will return, which it did when I forgot to give it to her last night. People can get into a nervous state after nightmares like the ones she has, and when they do they try to find something to occupy them; something to take their minds off of what their dreams are trying to tell them. They can even get so frantic that they'll do the craziest things. In this case, run out into a bad storm and get yourself injured. It takes something strong to knock some sense into them. Anyhow finding something to do helps them avoid falling asleep again and having to deal with what their conscience is trying to tell them," Dr. Augustine explained as I tried hard to keep up with her English. I understood most of it, even if it came in a rush, but after that I decided to switch back to my own native tongue to avoid confusion.

"_So that's what happened to MiaSully. She had a panic_," I asked her in Na'vi. She nodded and answered back, "_She's been having them for a while, so it's not your fault._" Mo'at must have heard our conversation because she walked over and replied, "_I might be able to help with that, but we'll need to raise her fever. If it's her conscience we are facing, then that is what's keeping her trapped inside her mind. Eywa is wanting her to face her fears. We've used this on the warriors as the final stage into becoming one. It seems Eywa decided to speed things up."_

"_So you think if we help to heat the fever that it'll increase her nightmares to where she'll face them, and maybe accept them," _Augustine asked with interest. Mo'at nodded and replied, "_Yes, but we'll need to be careful. As you said a fever that is too high could hurt her._"

"Okay, I'm fine with trying that. You should run it by Jake though. He has a right to know what we're about to do. When the fever increases delirium could set in, which could bring more than what we're asking for, and it might upset him if he doesn't understand the effects of it," Grace warned Mo'at as she listened with open ears. Turning to JakeSully he looked up and nodded as he replied, "If it helps her wake up I'm good with the plan."

"Are you sure Jake? It's going to be very painful for her. We're going to get responses from her for sure if we do this, and they won't be pleasant," Augustine warned her brother with caring eyes, but JakeSully just nodded and whispered, "I'll do anything at this point to make sure I don't lose my sister, Grace." With a nod Grace turned to Mo'at as they began to discuss what they were going to do.

Turning to the other three in the room I walked forward and took a seat next to the dreamwalker named Norm. JakeSully looked up and his eyes narrowed on me. I wanted to punch that look off his face so bad like you had no idea. However I gritted my teeth and bared it as I asked as nicely as I could, "I would like to stay here with my student if it's okay with her brother." JakeSully was about to say something, which I had a feeling wasn't nice until Neytiri squeezed his hand. He looked into her eyes and seemed to understand the look on her face. Turning back to me he whispered in defeat and frustration, "Fine."

A while later, once Mo'at and Grace had started the process of increasing her fever, we all watched as her quiet demeanor suddenly changed as she finally began to elicit responses to her new situation. At first it was just groans of discomfort. The first one seemed to shock everyone as they immediately rushed to her side from opposite sides of the room. When they realized she wasn't awake though they seemed to calm themselves quickly.

Then after a half an hour she began to wiggle as she fought against the blankets Grace had placed on her. Her face scrunched together and her moans of displeasure continued on for an hour.

After an hour was when it got the worst. Instead of moans and groans they turned into shouts, and soon words; words that seemed to shake her brother to the core. Some words turned into names, not all familiar. Many were cries for her brother Tommy, and then a man named Sage. I think she had once mentioned him. I believe it had been her mate that had passed away years ago.

However what finally got to her brother was when her eyes finally did open. When they were glassy looking, glazed over, and crazed. She was still in her mind, but she was awake. The visions she saw, made her talk, and ask weird things, and when JakeSully spoke to her, it about set him running.

"Mia, Mia baby, you're safe now. We've got you, and you're okay…"

"Tommy, please don't leave me ever again. I've been so alone, and I've needed you brother," she cried as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. The normally strong man that sat before me, now had tears in his own eyes.

"Jake, she's just…" but before Grace could finish Neytiri cut in, "I think you need some air Jake." Grace nodded and seconded, "I think that would be best." With that Neytiri stood and walked him out of the room. Norm too stood and turned to Grace, "I think maybe I should go see if he's okay." Grace nodded and then he was gone without another word.

"Mia, this is Grace…"

"Mom…"

"Yeah it's me…are you…"

"Mom can you tell Tommy to come back, and tell dad he still owes me that forty dollars from the bet on that football game," Mia spoke through her delirium. Grace sighed and instead of trying to continue with what she was going to say she answered back, "Don't worry I will. But they won't listen to me."

"They've always been like that," Mia chuckled closing her eyes, and before we could try asking her anything else she was back to sleep.

"_What was that all about_," I asked looking over to Grace and then at Mo'at.

"_She's relieving things. She's not seeing what we see. She's seeing people from her past. She thought Jake was her other twin Tommy, and she thought I was her real mother. This is only one stage of many. It will get worse than this. Much worse_," Grace choked as she too finally had to step out leaving me and Mo'at only.

"_They are not strong enough to deal_," I mumbled as my frustration rose, however Mo'at stopped me before I could go further by holding up her hand, "_They are hurting. When we hurt for another, and when we are not in control of it, sometimes there is nothing else for us to do other than walk away and let them be. Sometimes that can prove how strong a warrior is, just by him having the strength to walk away and let something run its course._"

With that Mo'at stood and walked towards the beaded curtain. Turning back she replied, "_I'm going to go help their friend find a place to rest, and try to get them to rest. Will you watch over her for awhile?_" With a brief reassuring nod she left me alone with Mia.

As I sat with her I let my hand take hold of hers now that there were no prying eyes to judge me for my concern. However the moment my hand wrapped around hers, eyes shot open and stared directly at me.

"Mia, it's Tsu'tey," I said in English hoping for a response as I leaned down closer to her. However, when I was close enough to her face she lifted her head, and without warning placed her soft lips upon mine. I was shocked to the point where I couldn't move, however after a couple of moments I pulled away and looked at her stunned.

"What…"

"Sage," she breathed as her lips formed a smile. I lost my breath and it felt like someone had just pulled my heart in two. I don't know why it upset me, but it did. Leaning down I whispered, "_No_ _it's me Tsu'tey, not Sage, Tsu'tey. Please Mia snap out of this_." Then her body suddenly began to convulse. Shouting for the others I held her down as she fought to get away from me. I heard footfall as someone came running into the room. Looking up I found JakeSully, and Mo'at. With their help I was able to restrain her. She continued to fight until finally through her struggles she exhausted herself and fell into a deep sleep.

Breathing roughly I looked over at JakeSully who had fire in his eyes as he looked between me and her. "_What happened_," he seethed as Mo'at placed a hand on his shoulder in warning.

"_I…she just… she went crazy,_" I answered him as I pulled back away from her. He continued to look at me with anger, but eventually it slipped away into acceptance.

"_If it happens again come find me. I'm going to try and go get some rest. I'll come take over in a little while_," JakeSully said stumbling over the words quite horribly, but I still managed to interpret his meaning. Nodding at him he stood and left the room one more. I turned to Mo'at who had something in her hands.

"_Professor Augustine asked for us to stab her with this and press this down. She said it will put some kind of calming medicine into her system to keep her asleep for the night_," Mo'at said handing it to me. Then she left the room, leaving me alone with the odd object in my hand. Sighing I turned to look at Mia who stirred slightly. Then gaining enough courage I turned to her and followed the directions Mo'at had given me. As I the needle entered her skin she whimpered, but eventually calmed. Pressing the top down; the medicine left the tube and into her body to mix with her blood. As I went to pull out the needle she stirred from her dreams.

"Tsu'tey… Tsu'tey," she whispered in a moan shocking me. Dropping the syringe I leaned forward, but not too close this time. However she remained asleep, and from the way she moved I could tell she was dreaming. Looking down at her queue an idea suddenly came to mind. A thought that I knew I should banish quickly, but it was too tempting, too much of a siren to not to. Pulling my braid forward and pulling it up to the front of my face I looked at my queue. I knew of one way to feel what she was feeling, and to see what she was seeing. Though it was really only used between mates, I knew what connecting the queues could do. It could connect two minds to form into one for just a while.

Taking Mia's braid in my hand carefully I looked at her queue and mine. My mind kept telling me to stop, and to back away before something bad happened, before I crossed a line I knew I should not cross. However my heart told me otherwise. Making up my mind I pulled them closer to one another. When they were within reach of one another they connected into braids and pulled themselves closer together. Immediately I was thrown into Mia's own mind as I shut my eyes and let myself cave into what she was seeing and feeling.

* * *

**Oooh another cliffy, hehehe. I bet you all hate me right about now LOL. Well I'll try to get another one as soon as I can. It might take a while but I will get one to you soon.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers so far- ****microcheese… Annabelle… Raine44354… darkangel1994… StephiHope.**

**And anyone that didn't review, but did read the story anyways. You guys are what keep me going. As long as you review I'll have the inspiration to keep writing.**


	13. The Truth

_**+The Truth+**_

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

_I was thrown into a world I had never seen before within my life. There were more machines here, bigger buildings. No green, no life, and sky-people everywhere. Hearing children's laughter I turned and found two twin sky-people teasing me, but not me. No it was Mia. I was seeing with her eyes. _

"_Hey, I'm gonna tell mom," Mia yelled taken off after the two pumping her fist into the air angrily. However the boys suddenly disappeared into the crowd leaving Mia all alone. She looked around frantically walking over to a place where people were waiting to cross a busy part full of unusual machines that were zooming past quickly. As a sign turned green people began to move and Mia was pushed around by random people as she fought to get away from them. However she ended up tripping and landing in a dirty puddle ruining her new pink dress, and scraping her knees. As the 4 year old began to cry people stopped and turned to look at her, and then parted as the two boys came rushing through to their terrified sister, along with an older woman, and man._

"_How could you two leave your sister! We told you to stay with her," their father scolded as he picked up his girl from the puddle and into his arms._

"_You ought to be ashamed of yourself," their mother replied backing up their father as she tended to her daughter. As the two twins looked at Mia their shocked faces turned to regret and shame; not to mention a little anger for being scolded. As her father sat her down one of the boys walked forward and said, "I'm sorry sis." Wrapping his arm around her, he hugged her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she forgave him while the other boy decided to stand to the side and stick his hands into the pockets of clothes with a scowl as his expression._

…

_The memory slowly faded to a tween Mia's point of view as she walked down the hallway with her two popular twin brothers flanking her. Whenever one of the boys in the crowd would tease her, one of the brothers would knock their books down or they would snap back an insult._

_When a door came into view Mia opened it and walked in as she looked into a rectangle with her reflection. I couldn't see her clearly through the blurry memory, but I could tell as she looked at her reflection she cried as her feelings took over me. I felt her loneliness, her heartbreak, and her need to fit in, while not standing out. She wanted to be like her brothers, but better._

"_One day I won't need them. One day I'll be beautiful and popular, and those boys won't tease me, but love me. One day I'll be different," she kept repeating to herself, as the memory slowly changed once more._

…

_Mia looked around the big room as she got ready to run. Looking up into the crowd where her parents were supposed to be, she instead found only her brothers. One of the brothers was talking to a girl, but the other was watching her and cheering her on with his friends._

_Taking a deep breath she sprinted down the mat and then leaped as she grabbed onto the high bar and swung a couple of times as she did some weird styles. When she was finished she flung her self forward onto a small beam and landed gracefully with her arms up in the air. I could feel the difference in her here. She felt pride, happiness, accepted. She felt popular, and she felt like she fit in. However there was still a twinge of sadness. A sadness because she still felt like she was only accepted because of her brother's encouragement. I didn't get to feel or see the rest of the memory as a flash of light blinded me and I was sucked into another. _

…

"_See I told you the Gators would win," cried an 18-year-old Mia as she pointed smugly at the old man sitting on a log covered with thick clothes and maybe something else. I could feel the word on the tip of my tongue because of Mia's mind. I believe it was called a couch. Anyway her father smiled and rose his hands in defeat, "Fine I'll give you the money on my next check." About that time two boys came running through the room with a weird ball in their hands._

"_Where you two going," their father asked as their mother walked in from another room washing her hands on a washcloth._

"_Football," one boy smiled as his mother spoke up, "Take your sister."_

"_Come on, Mom, does she really have to tag along with us everywhere" the boy whined as the other smiled and replied, "No problem, come on Mia." Mia jumped up off the couch as her long brown ponytail swung wildly around her face. As Mia followed them out of the opening of the room they emerged into a clearing with unusual trees and animals. An animal similar looking to a viperwolf ran up to Mia and tackled her to the ground while licking at her face. Instead of screaming in fright she laughed as she pushed, Titan, the animal off of her._

_Then she walked over to her brothers and within no time they were tackling one another in the clearing as they all tried to grab at the weird shaped leather ball. By the time they were all done, they were covered in grass, mud, and sweat. Mia seemed the happiest as she continued to wrestle with the nice brother, while the other had some machine called a cell-phone placed near his ear as he talked into it._

…

_The memory had changed again to an older Mia who was singing with a group into some stick that amplified her voice, while people behind her played on unusual instruments. Two people turned and smiled at her as they mouthed, "Party tonight at Jared's." Mia nodded smiling, but I could feel her feelings. She was anxious, and she felt sick. Something was bothering her. She needed something, and she needed it bad, and whoever this Jared was could give it to her. Before I could find out again I was thrown into another vision of her past._

…

_Mia was drinking with her the two friends from earlier, that she called Jonathan and Alice as they snorted some kind of white powder off of some kind of plate. They were at some kind of gathering where people were half out of their minds as they danced around to their unusual tribal music. Then Jonathan and Alice told Mia they were leaving, and they were thanking her for bringing them. Letting them go Mia began to dance erotically with a crowd of guys, which sparked my jealousy as I watched. When I tried to leave, the memory disappeared and she was in a room with one of the guys as she made love to him. I felt a pain in my chest as I was forced to watch. Finally though, as I willed away the memory, I was within another._

…

_The memory switched again and I was looking down on two familiar bodies. It was her friends from the party. They had been in one of those unusual machines, still out of their right minds, and they had crashed. They hadn't made it. Mia cried for the longest time. _

_More memories began to flash in front of my face as time seemed to move faster than the speed of light. I watched as Mia's drinking, taking drugs, and having sexual acts with men worsened. _

_I watched as the nice brother begged her to stop and get help, but she refused to leave the world she was in. They fought, screamed, yelled, and shoved one another many times. However she would go right back to what she had been doing. Then her memories went straight to her wounded in one of the broken machines. As she stared out the window she could see another one of those machines with a sky-person hanging out the window with blood pouring from her lips, wounds, and a sharp piece of glass stick up out of her back._

…

_When the vision changed again, Mia was in a tiny gray room, with women walking around outside the bars. She was looking at a picture. It was weird, but I could make out a form within it. A baby! Mia sniffled as her roommate said, "You wouldn't have been a good mom anyway. Not until you got yourself together. At least the miscarriage will give you a clearer mind now and teach you that you can't keep doing the shit you've been doing. You got off easy pop-star." Mia nodded as the memory switched again._

…

_Time flew by with Mia staying in a home with many others with similar problems she had. However eventually the nice brother came and got her, and brought her home. Taking care of her like he always had. Then a few months later they got news that their parents had passed away. I watched as the vision before me changed and I was standing in front of two boxes with sky people bodies inside all pale white, and unmoving. They were pushed into the flames to burn as the family watched silently._

…

_As Mia progressed in her career her grandparents became sick and passed. Each funeral she was there, and at her last funeral __**he**__ was there. The man she couldn't keep her eyes off. The man who comforted her, and made her feel safe. The man she fell in love with._

_She left to live with him. He protected her, loved her, and treated her like no other man in her life had. It made her and the drawn off brother's relationship better as well. I watched as the scene tugged on the heart in my chest as she loved another man; the man that made her turn away all men after he died._

_I listened as two men came to her door and told her he had passed, and that her brother was in the hospital crippled from the waist down. She went to her brother, and he told her the story of what had truly happened. She smacked him, and blamed him for everything. Walking away she never once spoke to him again, not even at the man's she had loved with all her heart funeral. _

…

_Time passed and Mia grew in her business. She numbed herself, and gave up on people. She isolated herself from everyone, and only kept one emotion; anger. Her nice brother came back and took her out to a special place to talk. He told her of Pandora, and begged her to come with him. She eventually agreed. However on the way back to their destination they were ambushed by two men. When he tried to save Mia he was shot. Mia held him in her arms as blood poured over her, but something began to happen to the memory as it switched to something that wasn't really a memory, but an old dream. Instead of holding her brother she was holding a Na'vi man in her arms as she sobbed. With the blurred image I couldn't see who I held in my arms, or better yet Mia's arms, but the blurred features seemed familiar, however the memory faded, and more came._

_I watched as she met up with her other brother again, and they agreed to come to Pandora together. I watched their journey all the way to the moment she saw herself in a tank. It was then that I realized I was seeing through Mia's eyes, but not the Mia I knew. It was Mia, the sky person. Mia, who looked like the short creamy white, pinked fleshed aliens who wore the odd masks on their faces, because they couldn't breathe our air._

_However she became one of us, somehow, because I watched through her eyes as her and JakeSully, her brother! Wait a minute, he was just like her! He was one of the sky people! _

_However, even as I knew this devious secret of hers, even as I felt betrayed, I could feel the happiness she felt as a Na'vi. I could feel the joy that her brother could walk. I could feel the amazement she had for our world. Looking through her eyes with her mind I saw my home with a different view; her view, and with that view I could tell she honestly never wanted to leave. She was torn, and she knew she had to make a choice. Did she stay, or go back to her dying world that she had to call her home. Could she call this place home, or was it just she was too caught up in its wonders to realize she was just stricken, and not in love with this world to stay. _

_I watched through her eyes as her and her brother escaped a thanator, and how he saved her from drowning. I watched as his new big brother instincts kicked in when he realized she was the only family he had now, and he had to protect her. I watched through her eyes as she protected herself and her brother from viperwolves when they attacked them. I watched as she learned quickly from Neytiri as she came in and rescued them. I even watched with her eyes in amazement as seeds from the sacred trees covered her arms and body. Yet as the next memory came I found myself shocked._

_There I stood as I confronted Neytiri when I had first found them. I felt her emotions run sky high as she watched me only, with a strong interest. I knew she understood every word I said now as I listened with her point of view. When her eyes caught mine I felt the same electricity that I had felt at the time when this had happened, now happen to her. I could feel the connection between us now. I could feel what she had been feeling all along, but had been fighting. I reminded her of him, in almost every way. It hurt her, and as I watched her memories of her living amongst the Na'vi, and her being around me. I could feel the frustration, the confusion, the anger, and the hurt that she had been feeling this whole time. She couldn't separate her real feelings for me, from the ones she still had for her old mate._

_Then the memories stopped as I was thrown into old dreams. The dreams were so blurry, but I see could outlines and I was able to make out some of it. There was always a Na'vi man in her dreams. He had been in her dreams since she had come to live with us. Here in the dream he was everything she wanted, and everything she needed. He healed her hurt, but something killed him. Something always killed him, and it was her. She was hurting him, she felt like she was hurting him with her coldness, and anger with her decision she had made so long ago._

_The dreams and memories stopped. I was surrounded by blackness with unusual boxes surrounding me, holding all of these memories, and all of these dreams, as they played in a hazy blur. Looking forward I found Mia standing as a Na'vi staring off into the distance. Walking over to her I reached my hand out to her and placed in on her shoulder. She flinched slightly, but she didn't move._

"_**What are you doing here**__," I asked looking around the room as Mia spoke, "__**Trying to choose**__." Her voice sounded blank, almost machine like. Looking forward into the direction she was staring out, I saw a form I could barely make out in the darkness, but from the shape I could tell it was a sky person; a female who was average size among their kind. She had long brown hair almost the color of Home-Tree's bark. She was skinny and her ribs were almost seeable, and as I stared at her she remained with her back turned to us._

"_**Who is she**__," I asked turning to look at Mia. Mia frowned as she finally turned to look at me with sadness in her eyes._

"_**Who I was**__," she whispered with sadness as tears welled up in her eyes, "__**Someone I don't want to be. I'm not her anymore. She was selfish, angry, sad, and she didn't know how to forgive what she had done. I don't want to be her anymore. I…I think I made my choice**__." _

"_**Listen Mia, you need to wake up…**__"_

"_**Not yet. I want to stay here for a little more in the darkness**__," she mumbled, however taking her by the arms I shook her crying out angrily, "__**No, you need to wake up. You can't stay here. You can't leave the people that love you. Your brother needs you**__." At the mention of her brother it seemed to knock some sense into her. _

"_**Jake**__," she whispered _

"_**Yes, he needs you. You can't leave him. Neytiri needs you. Ever since her sister passed, you've been the only one she trusts or loves like a sister. Professor Augustine needs you, and that weird guy name Norm needs you. You can't stay here. You NEED…TO… WAKE…UP!**__" Whatever I said the connection I had with her was suddenly broken and I was thrown back into the real world._

Opening my eyes I found I was back in the room with Mia, as she lay before me wounded, feverish, but… awake. Her eyes searched the room, before locking with mine. Confusion swept over her and as she tried to speak only croaks seemed to come from her lips. Making sure I was no longer linked to her, which thank Eywa I wasn't, I went to grab a bowel of water. Bringing it over to her I lifted her up and let her drink slowly from it.

When she had her fill I pulled it away and placed it beside me. Then she spoke, "_W-what happened? Where am I?_" Looking down at her I found myself glad she was awake, alive, and speaking. If we had lost her, I don't know how I would have taken it. My connection with her now was stronger than I had had with anyone, even Neytiri when we were told we were too be mated pair one day.

"_You do not remember_," I asked looking at her with surprise. Shaking her head, groaning from the pain, she mumbled, "_No, not really. Last thing I remember is hitting my head against a rock in the river, and then…_" Something must have occurred to her, because suddenly she lifted her hand to her face and frowned. Looking at me she replied, "_I remember what happened, up until the darkness. All I remember is giving into my exhaustion and then I was in darkness, and some weird dream, but that was it._" Nodding I decided not to push her further. Moving to stand up I murmured, "_I should go get Jake_," but she caught my hand and tried to pull me down in a weak attempt, however I followed her wishes and sat down once more. Looking at her I noticed that the glow she normally had, like every Na'vi, was slowly returning, and it shined a little brighter as her hand moved across mine, before she replaced it back on the blanket. Looking at me she asked, "_Please don't leave. I…don't like being alone. I don't want to close my eyes again. I don't want to go back to that place._" Looking closely at her, the memory of all I had just seen from her very own mind, and of the deceiver she and her brother were made me angry, but I pushed it away as I nodded, and replied, "_At least allow me to go get someone to go retrieve him_." She took a moment to think, before she gave a nod. With that I stood quickly as instead of anger clouded my vision, it was turned into pain, and sadness. She had been lying to everyone about who she and her brother were. She was a demon just like her brother, so why couldn't I hate her like him. Why couldn't I force myself to tell Mo'at and Eytukan the truth about them? Why didn't her betrayal make me even angrier? Somehow I knew the answer, but I couldn't bring myself to bring the words forward or even acknowledge them. I needed to keep them buried for her sake and for mine especially.

Warning one of the warriors nearby, they quickly rushed to go find Jake, or one of the others. Then I returned to Mia, as I tried not to look at her. It just made the pain in my chest worsen.

"_I'm sorry_," she croaked. Looking at her finally with shock she croaked again, "_You were right about the storm. I should have listened. I'm sorry Tsu'tey, for everything. For the way I've treated you, and for the way I've been acting lately. I've just been… I don't even know if there's a word for it. It's like I've been gone for a long time, and I've finally returned.__** Txoa**__,_ Forgiveness, _those words you told me, have been on my mind for a long time, and I think they've finally knocked some sense into me. I swear that from now on I won't be the same person you knew._"

"_Don't worry about it. You've been through a lot_," I whispered truthfully now knowing in truth what she had been through, "_I do not blame you for the way you acted. You are strong Mia, and you should not feel shame for that. Not many warriors can deal with what you have._"

"_You're not mad at me then, or angry_?" Why did she have to ask that question? Why couldn't she have asked it later when I knew, and when I wasn't so confused? I honestly didn't know how to answer. I knew I should be angry with her, but I wasn't and I didn't understand why. However, my anger with her was for another reason, and the thing that had caused that was a truth I had found out from an invasion of privacy, of breaking a sacred rule set by the Omaticaya people. I had looked into her mind without her permission, and if I admitted I was angry, and why I was angry, then she would realize what I had done. She would be the angry one then, and she would have the right to be. I could not bring myself to let her hate me for my mistake, even if she had lied to me and betrayed me and the people who only knew her as a Na'vi.

"_No_," I half lied as she smiled. Suddenly someone burst into the room, and turning I found Jake, Neytiri, Norm, Grace, and a little after them Mo'at. Walking over to Mia they crowded her asking questions if she was feeling alright or not. They hugged her, tried to help her in anyway they could, and as I stood there I felt separated from them. I felt a sense that I no longer belonged there, so ever so carefully I slipped out of the room to go be alone for awhile and think.

* * *

**Uh-oh what will happen now that he knows the truth? Well I guess you'll just have to find out as the story continues. I'll try to have up a new chapter as soon as I can, but like I said it's a little hard with work and all.**

**I'd like to thank all you nice reviewers for such wonderful reviews. Thank you reviewers-... Sandra... trickstersink... StephiHope... Soul Of Doom... Mark... Soccer11... darkangel1994... Raine44354... and Oel ngati kameie.**

**I'd also like to thank even the people who don't review, but do take the time to read the story. You, all along with the reviewers of course, are what keep me writing and I thank all of you for helping inspiring me to write more. **


	14. Unthinkable

_**+Unthinkable+**_

Mia's P.O.V

When I awoke I found instead of awakening in my human body, I was instead staring up at Tsu'tey within my avatar. Confusion and fear swept over me as I looked around the room curiously then I let my eyes meet Tsu'tey's again, and his finally seemed to register I was there. As I tried to speak to ask what had happened I found I could only croak out the words.

Tsu'tey moved quickly as he searched for a water source. When he found a bowel full he returned and lifted me up carefully as he cautiously dipped the bowel forward so the water would ever so easily flow past my lips. As I drank my mouth began to feel a lot less dry, and my throat no longer felt like I had something stuck inside it.

When I had my fill Tsu'tey pulled the bowel away and sat it down beside him. Then he turned to me as I finally managed to form the words I had been trying to croak out earlier, "_W-what happened? Where am I?_"

"_You do not remember_," he asked looking at me with surprise. Oh I remembered, just not all of it. I remember as I ran out into the rain. I remembered confronting Tsu'tey during one of my famous breakdowns. I remembered ending up in Tsu'tey's arms as lightening struck a tree. I remembered running across a tree to get to another side. Hell! I even remembered falling into the raging water as it carried me down stream where I ultimately hit my head on a rock!

I also remembered telling the others when I awoke in my human body. Shaking my head to his question I groaned from the sudden pain it brought me by doing so. Finally I mumbled, "_No, not really. Last thing I remember is hitting my head against a rock in the river, and then…_" Then everything seemed to come back to me. Once Jake and Grace had linked I disobeyed them, and gotten into one of the link beds. Norm had tried to stop me when he realized I was inside, by screaming and banging on the link bed with his fist, however I had paid no mind as I linked.

However when I linked I found myself engulfed within darkness. I could remember someone saving me; Tsu'tey saving me. Then I tried to return to my human body, but….but I couldn't remember from there. Lifting my hand to my face I frowned. I should be in my human body; I should be able to remember what happened. Looking back up at Tsu'tey, I knew I couldn't tell him my fears so instead I whispered, "_I remember what happened, up until the darkness. All I remember is giving into my exhaustion and then it was black, and some weird dream, but that was it._"

I had been half telling the truth there. The dream was true. While I had been out I had been having dreams, very unusual dreams might I add, of a childhood that had not been my own. A childhood of a Na'vi boy. A proud warrior, Na'vi boy. It was unusual, however what was even more unusual was having to see my own memories as if my mind was a split screen. Then suddenly I had been standing in this room with tons of screens with all these different scenes from my life, and someone else's. I wasn't human Mia. No, I was Na'vi Mia looking down into the darkness where human Mia stood with her back to me. Then Tsu'tey was there. It was then that I started to realize the meaning in the dream. What all the dreams were telling me to do up to this point. They weren't just telling me to choose between my human life and my Na'vi life. No, they were telling me I had a chose to forgive myself, or to keep holding on. That my refusal to let go, would only drive me into a deeper abyss. I needed to let go, and at that point I realized, I needed to let go. It was then that I made my choice. It wasn't my fault that the people in my life had passed away. It had been fate. It had been their time to go, and the only person I could have saved was that woman in the car, and even then the roads had been slippery on that rainy night, even if I had been drinking, and me loosing control of the car hadn't been my fault. I hadn't been that drunk, but because I had been at that state of mind the cops had declared it my fault. Other than that, I had had no chose in the other's deaths. I didn't kill them, and I needed to let it go. I took in a deep breath and when Tsu'tey reached me in the dream and asked what I was doing there, I knew I could answer truthfully. Telling him I was trying to choose, he seemed almost confused. He then had looked down into the darkness where my human form stood; he questioned me of who it was. I answered back at him, '"_**Someone I don't want to be. I'm not her anymore. She was selfish, angry, sad, and she didn't know how to forgive what she had done. I don't want to be her anymore. I…I think I made my choice**__."' _I had meant what I said too. I was right on what I had called myself, but I had changed since her. Living here on Pandora, those qualities had all but slowly begun to fade. I was happier here than I ever had been, and it was all because he had told me I had to forgive. It was only right my dream had put him there to ask what I was doing.

Then in the dream he had turned to me, and begged me to wake up. I didn't want to. I wanted to wait a little longer, but he seemed adamant about it, and when he told me Jake needed me I turned my attention to him completely as worry swept over me. When he realized I was listening he added in other peoples names trying to convince me, revealing something unusual. Something I don't remember ever hearing. Something about Neytiri having a sister who had passed away. When his final words rang out I had simply closed my eyes, and opened them again. Only when I opened them I was staring up at him fully awake and in my avatar body. I had awoken here where I am now.

Slowly snapping back to reality I realized Tsu'tey had stood and began to make his way to the door. Had he spoken? I didn't know, but fear suddenly enveloped me; the fear of returning to the place I had been before I had awoken; the fear of not being able to return again, and even the fear of returning back to my human body.

Reaching out to him I caught him by the hand and tried to pull him down in a weak attempt as I begged, "_Please don't leave. I…don't like being alone. I don't want to close my eyes again. I don't want to go back to that place._" He turned to look at me as his eyes slowly softened with slight sympathy, but they were also clouded with some other emotion, and as he looked at me that emotion seemed to change a lot until he finally spoke, "_At least allow me to go get someone to go retrieve him_." I didn't want him to go, or let go of his hand for that matter. It was rough like any man's should be, but it held a gentleness as it held onto mine, and it made me feel safe. It also seemed to fit just right in his, as if it was meant to be there. Finally I managed a nod, as his hand slipped from mine. Saddened slightly from the loss of his touch, I watched as he stepped through the beaded curtain that hung separating this knot in tree from the outside part of the life still going on without me. However he returned quickly, only this time he kept his eyes from meeting mine. I felt a little guilty for not listening to him. Was he angry with me, and was that the reason why he wasn't looking my way? I knew I could say the words that I rarely spoke. I had always been to prideful to speak them even when I knew I was wrong, however for once they seemed to slip from my lips without trouble.

"_I'm sorry_," I croaked as he finally turned to look at me with slight shock, but that didn't seem to stop the overflow that came from my lips, "_You were right about the storm. I should have listened. I'm sorry Tsu'tey, for everything. For the way I've treated you, and for the way I've been acting lately. I've just been… I don't even know if there's a word for it. It's like I've been gone for a long time, and I've finally returned.__** Txoa**__,_ Forgiveness, _those words you told me, have been on my mind for a long time, and I think they've finally knocked some sense into me. I swear that from now on I won't be the same person you knew._" I meant it too. I honestly could feel the truth to it inside of me. I had changed within that amount of time I been within my own mind. I had changed in ways that I never thought I'd be able to.

"_Don't worry about it. You've been through a lot_," he whispered, "_I do not blame you for the way you've acted. You are strong Mia, and you should not feel shame for that. Not many warriors can deal with what you have._" I felt slight pride in what he said, and respect for him, which was hard considering the way he always acted. However, there was some sense of respect between us there even if it was small.

"_You're not mad at me then, or angry_?" I asked him just to make sure he meant what he said. His eyes gained a sort of irritated gleam to them; however other emotions once again seemed to cloud over them before he answered, "_No_." Smiling at him, I didn't notice the hurried footsteps until someone suddenly burst into the room. Turning my head I smiled even brighter as Jake came running over with gleaming eyes. Neytiri was right behind him along with Norm, and Grace. I didn't even notice Mo'at behind them until after Norm moved aside for her.

"Hey sis, you okay," Jake asked as I realized the gleaming in his eyes was from unshed tears. "I'm okay Jake, no need to cry over me you big baby," I joked as my croaking came back slightly.

"Here, have some water," Neytiri ordered me as she handed it over, while Norm and Grace helped pull me up into a sitting position. Shakily I put it to my lips and drank. I felt ungodly weak, but I felt alive, even if I hurt. Once I had placed the bowl beside me Grace and Norm immediately bombarded me with questions that I half answered as my eyes traveled back Tsu'tey while I watched him turn his back on us and leave the room. I felt a slight sadness by his absence. I would have felt much more comfortable if he stayed, however it wasn't his job to do so. He had his life, and I was just as much surprised he had even been here in the first place. Wiping the strong want, of me needing him here, away I turned and focused on the others. Eventually I told all of them to leave me be when they all began asking what had happened. I wasn't ready to explain that I had one of my famous break downs. I could explain it later. Instead I begged Mo'at to tell the others I was in a right enough state to get up and walk around. I didn't feel like laying here and falling back asleep, or travel back to my body. I still feared I wouldn't be able to, as did the others as they insisted that I get some, 'sleep.' However, Neytiri vouched that she would watch over me as she convinced Mo'at to let me walk around and get some well-deserved and needed fresh air.

Eventually the others gave in and let her help me up and walk to the beaded curtain. Pushing it aside she helped me outside where people stood trying to look inside and figure out what was all the commotion. When they caught site of me many came over to see if Neytiri needed help with walking me out, but she shook her head as she made sure she had a strong grip on my arm.

Ever so slowly I regained some of my strength as I managed to hold myself up better. Neytiri brought me over to sit with a group of female warriors that she must have known, before she sat down with us.

"_So I'm going to assume she awoke. Is she feeling alright, and are you sure she should be walking around right now," _asked one of the female warriors with a braided Mohawk and feathers in her hair.

"_She's fine Peyral. She's strong and able too. She's just as good a warrior as you. See, her wounds are already healing_," Neytiri spoke oblivious to the fact that I could understand all of what they were saying to one another. Peyral looked at me, as her eyes scanned over my wounds. Even I could see the truth in Neytiri's words. My wounds were healing, at lest the ones I could see. I knew I had some worse wounds on my face and on my head just from the slight twinge of pain they brought me every time I moved, but I didn't know how bad they were.

"_It seems Dr. Augustine, fixed her up well, along with you and your mother's help. I say she should be fine in a day or two. However, I'm not so sure about her hair, you might want to tend to that before she notices it_," Peyral laughed slightly as the tension between her and Neytiri lessoned. Neytiri turned to look at me too as a few giggles escaped her lips. Playing dumb I mumbled, "What?" Which made most of the female warriors around me begin to laugh even louder.

"Here, I will help you," Peyral said finally speaking in English, then as an afterthought she looked at me and replied, "Your hair looks like an angry thanator got a hold of it." Nodding I allowed them to mess with my hair. Unbraiding it they asked another warrior politely if she'd go get some water to wash out the mud and other various objects that had gotten stuck in my hair during what had happened. When she returned all three girls went to messing with my hair. When they were finally done my hair looked similar to Neytiri's.

"There that looks much better," Neytiri smiled as she and the girls stepped back to admire their work.

"Hello girls, do you mind if I borrow my daughter," came Grace's voice suddenly from behind me. The three girls shook their heads as I turned to look up at Grace. She smiled at me, before replying, "The look fits you well, Mia." I nodded at her forcing a smile as I tried to stand, however eventually I found I needed the help of Grace as she pulled me up the rest of the way. Saying a quick goodbye to the other girls I walked with Grace to where not many Na'vi were. Then when she made sure no one was around she turned to me and asked, "I wish you had listened to me when I told you to stay put in the shack."

"I was worried, and what was the whole deal with you calling me your daughter back there," I questioned as she looked at me and spoke, "You know how you call me Mom around here, well some of them actually believe I am. It's kind of fun pulling their strings, so to speak. However, if I did have a daughter, I wish she would be very much like you…even if she disobeyed me sometimes." Looking at her with a playful smirk I smiled and answered back, "Even bitchiness and all?"

"Even bitchiness and all," she laughed. Shaking her head we stood silent for a few moments, before she finally sighed and said, "When Norm told me that you had linked into your Avatar, and I realized you weren't awake, it scared the shit out of me. I was so worried you would never wake up again, and even now I'm worried that you when fall back to sleep in this body you won't return to yourself. I can honestly say I've never been as scared as I was when all of that happened, within my whole life. I can also say that Jake probably felt the same way I did. Listen Mia, what you did please promise me you won't do again. Promise me you won't disobey my orders ever again, because I can't let myself go through that again, or brother and friends. You're almost like my very own now, and if I lost you I'd never be able to get over it." Guilt seemed to wash over me as I looked at her with teary eyes. Stopping suddenly I turned to her and hugged her with all the strength I had. Grace seemed slightly shocked at first before slowly wrapping her arms around me and holding me just as tightly.

"I promise I won't do it again, Mom," I whispered as I forced the regret back that even as I promised her, I knew that there was a chance that if something like this happened again, I'd probably do the same thing. However I knew she needed to hear it anyway. I knew she needed to be reassured and comforted. I don't think Grace honestly had felt like this in years, and it scared her. I don't blame her though, because it had scared me too, when I finally began to feel feelings that I hadn't felt in a long time either it shocked some sense into me that I didn't know I had.

Pulling away from her finally, we laughed at one another as we saw each other's tear stained cheeks. Wiping them away we began to make our way back to where we had come, but on the way something seemed to tug at my mind, and when I realized what it was I turned to Grace and spoke, "You can go on back to the others. There's someone I want to go see before I turn in for the night." With a nod she left as I made my way to a place I knew I could find him.

It was hard getting up there in my condition, but somehow I seemed to make it. As I walked out onto the limb I found Tsu'tey looking out at the storm from the safety of Home-Tree. How it was possible for Home-Tree to be safe in weather such as this still amazed me, however I guess I could blame it on Eywa. It must be at least, or we'd all be ashes by now.

Tsu'tey heard me as I made my way over to him, but as he looked out of the corner of his eye he mistook me for Neytiri instead, "_Is she alright? I mean I would have stayed I just didn't feel right being there, you understand?_"

"_No not really_," I spoke, surprising him as he turned a little shocked to find me instead.

"_You're up, and you…._"

"_I'm not that weak Tsu'tey, and as for the hair Neytiri and her friends got a hold of me. I swear some worlds aren't really that different from others. Take my people for example. Girls there aren't that different from the ones here. They both decided that any chance they get they want to do you're hair just for the fun of it_," I chuckled as he still looked at me with unmoving eyes.

"_What_," I asked taking a seat next to him.

"_Nothing..._" he mumbled, "_Just glad you're awake_." His shock slowly faded into a frown, a bit of an angry frown. Which was weird considering he had told me when we had talked earlier he was not angry with me. Had he been lying to make the sick feel better?

"_Is everything okay, because last time I checked, I thought it was_," I questioned as his frown grew a little deeper.

"_When you came here…you came here to learn. Is that the only reason_," he spoke finally with his eyes meeting mine as a shadow of anger clouded them.

"_Tsu'tey I came here following my brother's wishes. I didn't want to be here, at least not at first, but as time grew and I've lived amongst the people I've found that's all I want out of this place. I do not want to do it harm, not like my people do, and neither does Jake. I love Pandora with all my heart, along with its people, animals, and its deity. If I could, I would never leave it_," I whispered the last part as my heart broke. I knew someday I would have to. I couldn't live like this forever. I couldn't be here forever. It's just I had never really taken time to think about it till now. Till he in someway brought it up in me.

"_Then don't_," Tsu'tey suddenly spoke. Looking up at him shocked he replied, "_Don't leave then. You have a choice. You can stay like this till the end if you want._"

"_Tsu'tey there is things that prevent me from doing so…_" I began but I was cut off by his anger as it spiked.

"_Like what? The sky-people? What do they have that you want Mia, answer me that? How long have you've been unhappy, until you found happiness here? Do you think you could return to them, and be like this with them,_" he half-yelled. Standing up abruptly I found I didn't want to speak to him no more. I couldn't. What he was saying was true and I wasn't ready to face that just yet. However, when he realized I had turned my back to him he strode over to me angrily grabbing my arm. Whipping me around he said angrily, "_You're different Mia. You've made mistakes, and I understand them in some sick way. Even if it's unusual, I do understand them. I will not watch as you ruin yourself by returning to them._"

"_Why do you care all of the sudden_," I finally spat angrily as my own temper began to rise. How dare he put his hand on me! How dare he act this way when I had done nothing to him, "_What has brought all of this on. In the beginning you wouldn't have given a single worry over if my brother and I left or stayed. Now you're acting like there's some meaning to it, almost as if you care that much about me_."

"_Because I do_," he seethed as his face got closer to mine.

"_Because you what_," I asked a little astonished. His grip lessoned but his face remained in the same place and same expression as he replied once again in English, "Because I care." My eyes widened slightly, and my body seemed to un-tense as I stared at him with slight shock. His own features didn't really change all that much except for his eyes as they softened. When I went to speak I found myself unable to as he had suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. It was rough, but there was a sort of angry passion behind it. Almost as if he wasn't trying to prove to me something, but instead to himself.

I didn't move at first, yet as he let go of my arm and brought his hand up to my cheek I found my hands slowly placing themselves upon his chest while I let myself melt into him. His kiss was just as my dreams had imagined it to be. So much different from any man I had ever laid my lips upon, and something seemed to spark within my brain almost; a feeling that slowly began to form that I tried forcing back down, and when I succeeded I felt other feelings. Guilt, regret, anger with myself for letting the kiss happen. We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't let _him_ be doing this.

Gathering my strength I forced him away by pushing hard onto his chest. As our lips parted I brought my hand up to my lips where his had been and looked at him. He seemed confused, hurt, but most of all stunned with himself as well. When he went to speak I took off leaving him alone on the tree limb. This was trouble I had not been asking for when I had came up here to visit him. Making my way back down to the others, everything kept swimming in my mind. Why had I let him do it? Why did he do it? What the hell were we going to do now? What was I going to do now? I was so confused, but the one thing I knew at that moment was that the one thing that I thought was unthinkable, was now thinkable. What happened had happened, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

**Hehehe I bet you all are flipping out right now. LOL I hope you are cause I worked my butt off on this one too. I know it wasn't long enough, but at least it had a good end to it, sort of. Anyway I hope you liked it, and I'll try to get another written as soon as I can. **

**I'd like to thank all you nice reviewers for such wonderful reviews. Thank you reviewers-...Mark... StephiHope... VampricDragoness... Raine44354... darkangel1994... and anybody I might have missed. **

**I'd also like to thank even the people who don't review, but do take the time to read the story. You, all along with the reviewers of course, are what keep me writing and I thank all of you for helping inspiring me to write more.**


	15. Jealousy

_****_

+Jealousy+

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I did what I just did. It just sort of happened in the heat of the moment, when all of my emotions were going haywire inside my brain. How could I have been so stupid! How could I loose control like that so easily when I had been holding it in so well! It was simple, and I knew the answer. I had even admitted it to her, but what had made all my emotions bubble over was when I had been so close to her that I had been able to look directly into her sky blue eyes, and see the flecks of gold that you wouldn't normally have seen if you hadn't been that close to her. She was Na'vi. She wasn't human…she had been, but her heart, and her soul screamed Na'vi. Her words were true, and I couldn't ignore them.

I couldn't ignore the fact that she would turn her back on us someday and head back to her unhappy, dying world. I couldn't stand the fact knowing she'd cry late at night when no one was listening, like she once had. I couldn't stand the thought of her forcing herself to continue on everyday even when she felt like just collapsing and never getting back up.

However, I couldn't do what I just did. I couldn't lie, I wanted her, only Eywa knew how badly I wanted her, but I was so confused as it was. Not to mention it was impossible. I was to be Neytiri's mate. I was to be Olo'eyktan one day. I would lead the clan and set an example for them. I couldn't let myself get involved with Mia. Even if it wasn't a good life she did have a life that she had taken so long to build. She was loved by her people as well. People looked up to her, as she too set examples. She sang songs that could cripple any Na'vi's heart, and put it back together once more. She had people who were waiting for her to return one day.

Still I could feel her warm lips still pressed against mine, and the smell of a fresh blossom in her hair and on her skin. Her flesh underneath my hand had been so soft, and delicate, not hard as stone as she tried to portray to her people. Oh, and her hands on my chest had me almost shivering, as they had gently slid into place. I couldn't deny the sexual attraction I had for her. I couldn't deny that I cared for her, because I did. I also knew she could feel the same way about me just by her simple response when I had kissed her. She hadn't reared back and slapped me, or took off immediately. No, she had given in after a moment when the shock wore off. She had let herself indulge in what she had been wanting all along, and then….she had run, and I let her. She was scared, frightened even, and she felt just as confused as me; now even more so.

I wish I had stopped her, and talked to her, but what would it have honestly done. She would have ignored me, and pushed the thoughts away. She would have denied everything that had just happened. She would have denied what she was feeling; what I was feeling. I knew I had to let her go, for not only my sake, but for hers. She deserved a Na'vi male whom would care for her, provide for her, and do all that I could, and more. A Na'vi male who wasn't already promised to another. However, even as the thought of another man holding her in his arms and loving her, I found it sent a jealous heat boiling through my veins. I had already seen her memories of other men. Men I had not known. What would it be like to see her with a man I knew; a warrior friend of mine no doubt? I had seen the way the other male warriors looked at Mia as they listened and watched her every movements. They wanted her just as badly as I had wanted her when she was here earlier. However, my want was stronger than theirs. I had something that they did not. I had a sort of closeness that not many of them had gained quite yet. I knew her from inside and out. We had shared secrets, and I was now keeping most of hers. I knew how well she spoke our language, and that's something that we shared only between ourselves when alone. I knew she was a fast learner, and didn't need much time to be taught as her brother did. Now I also knew one of her darkest secrets that she had been keeping from all the Omaticaya people. I even knew the secrets that she couldn't even speak out to family and friends of her kind.

No, no warrior would be as close to her as I was. No warrior would dare enter a territory which was mine, without my consent.

Making my way back down Home-Tree I passed by the place we had been keeping Mia since her accident, but I couldn't find her there, nor in her bed. I did however find her sitting secluded from everyone else with one of my closets warrior friends. Maybe I had been wrong about my assumptions as to who would cross a line and who would not.

Mia's P.O.V

When I took off I never even thought I would find somebody in my way until a pair of strong arms caught me. Thinking it was Jake I melted into them as relief flooded over me, and my watery eyes slowly receded. What had happened back there… I couldn't even let myself think about it again. I had crossed a line…HE had crossed a line. How could I let it get this far? How hadn't I noticed it sooner? I mean there were signs, but I had always assumed he was being like any other jerk of a male warrior.

However the memory flooded back of when I had confronted him during the storm. I could remember the look in his eyes as he stared at me. I could remember the first time he had ever shown kindness. I remembered that time in the river clearly, but I had always just assumed. Oh how I had wished I had seen it coming with much clearer eyes. The bad thing was I had only antagonized him. I had always let him believe that my feelings were stronger for him, when in truth…I had no idea what my feelings for him were. It was clear now it wasn't the normal feelings you'd find between two enemies, or a student and her teacher. However, it wasn't that mischievous four lettered word either. No, it was like he said, because he cared. It was because I cared. It was because I could see past his childish, prideful behavior. There was also no denying the physical attraction I had toward him either.

"Is everything alright now," came an unrecognizable voice; a voice of which did not belong to my brother. Looking up I found one of Tsu'tey's closet friend, and warrior, Atan'eko. My blush returned as I looked up at the man before me. Talk about embarrassing. This was definitely not a state in which you want another man to see, let alone a Na'vi man.

"Yeah, just…having a bad day," I mumbled forcing a laugh as I pulled away from him

"Looks more than bad day," he chuckled stumbling over the English words. Right about now I was wishing he knew I spoke Na'vi so he wouldn't have to struggle with my language. He had always had trouble with my language as far as I had known him, however he seemed to find it helpful me being here so he could further it. He wasn't like many of the Omaticaya people here. He appreciated the dreamwalkers, and he didn't believe all that much in tradition as much as them. He was a very likeable man.

"Terrible year then, I suppose," I said earning another chuckle from him. Taking my hand he said, "Come, you should sit with your wounds." Without protest I let him lead me over to a secluded area away from the rest of his warrior friends. Taking a seat he promised he would be back. When he returned he had a leaf full of delicious food waiting for me. Setting one of the leafs in front of my lap, he took a seat next to me. As I ate my hexapede meat in peace he watched me with uncertain eyes, until finally he spoke, "I am sorry Tsu'tey said something to sadden you. He is normally…."

"Well-behaved, predictable," I finished for him as he simply nodded, and then added, "He's always been…moody." At his choice of word I couldn't help the laugh. The way he was talking Tsu'tey up, made him seem like he was talking him down. Moody is not something you often used with men. It made them seem like they had a menstrual cycle However I wasn't about to correct Atan'eko because at this point he was right. Tsu'tey had been a little moody lately. Either he was hating me, or he was acting funny, or as he had called it, 'caring.'

"How was you're Na'vi improving," Atan'eko asked messing up, by using 'was', instead 'is.' Correcting him with an apologetic look, as if I feared too offend him, he simply smiled and took it with graciousness. Then I answered in Na'vi, "_Much better. Tsu'tey is a good teacher._"

"_I was wondering, because I heard you two speaking the other day. You sounded as if you had known our language since your birth_," Atan'eko said stunning me a little at his mischievous eyes, and then with a smirk he replied getting close to my ear, "_Do not worry. I will not tell. I have seen how well you are with the bow and arrow too_." Looking at him I couldn't help the giggle. Thank Eywa I could speak to him in Na'vi, and it felt better knowing another knew, however I still had my worries.

"_May I ask why you've been looking_," I questioned sending one of my own devious looks back at him.

"_It is hard to ignore such a goddess before my eyes_," he flirted openly. I knew of Atan'eko well enough by now to know that he was a flirt with the females here, and often got challenged by their mates if he crossed a line. Yet here it seemed like harmless flirting. The harmless kind you'd use on a friend to cheer them up.

"_Goddess, are you sure? If I am, what goddess would I just so happen to be_," I smiled at him as I placed my food back down.

"_Why of the storms of course. No one, but a goddess would have gone out into weather such as that_," He pointed through the thick leaves where you could hear the pattering of large raindrops as they plopped with each second.

"_Then if I'm a goddess of the storms, how come I got hurt_," I continued as I played his little game. "_Because your warrior couldn't protect you from yourself._" Gasping at his hint that I was clumsy I shoved him as roars of laughter escaped his throat. Watching I seemed to notice just how similar he was to Tsu'tey in his lower body structure. He had strong abs, and his thighs were strong from the tedious terrain here. However his facial features were much softer, and calmer. More Jake features, than Tsu'tey in my opinion.

"Yeah just keep laughing mister. I'll get you when you least expect it," I said in English pointing a playful finger his way. Rolling his eyes he spoke back, "_You can try._"

"_How old are you anyway? Sixteen_," I remarked shaking my head as he answered back, ignoring my sarcasm, "_I am around twenty six in sky-people's terms._" About choking on my food I turned to look at him as I gaped, "_You look like you're still in your teens. You're not even finished with your own training to become a warrior!_" Shaking his head he said, "_No, I am twenty six. I've just failed finding my own ikran many times. None of them have challenged me yet_." Nodding I took this new information in as I stared around the room, however Atan'eko must have not liked the quiet because he tried starting another conversation.

"_Are you looking forward to your first flight_," my head snapped back to him as only half of what he asked registered, and then I slowly nodded, but added, "_I'm not ready though. Tsu'tey still has me reading the trails. I have yet to make a fresh kill_."

"_I_ _guess he doesn't want to give up his time with you, to another_," Atan'eko teased as I rolled my eyes, but even as he said it I knew it was true.

"_No, I think he's just worried if I'll end up flying my ikran straight into him_," I replied, and as Atan'eko and my eyes met we couldn't help the laughter that ensued by just the mere thought of me actually doing something like that.

As my laughter began to die away I noticed someone a couple of yards away, and as my eyes locked with theirs, all of the emotions from earlier came flooding back. However, these eyes now held jealousy instead of anger as they narrowed on Atan'eko.

Even though I felt a twinge of guilt, I knew it was for his own good to think that. Tsu'tey had a future ahead of him here, and I didn't. There was no need for me to get involved with him and ruin it, however even as I thought it, I couldn't help remembering how his hand had felt on my skin, and his lips caressing mine. Shivering from the memory, Atan'eko seemed to notice.

"You are cold," he asked switching to English again. Turning to look at him I couldn't help the lie that came from my lips, "Yes."

"Maybe we move closer to fire, and you'll warm," he suggested messing up on what little English he knew once more. It had been hard getting over normal English here. The only ones who really knew excellent English were Mo'at, the chief, Neytiri, and Tsu'tey.

Nodding to his suggestion I let him help me up and lead me to the fire, all the while with Tsu'tey watching. As we took our seat, Tsu'tey made his way over to where we sat and took a seat on the opposite side of Atan'eko, while keeping his eyes on mine. Speaking roughly in Na'vi he replied, "_Atan'eko, you're sister has been looking for you._" Nodding to him, Atan'eko turned to me and said, "Thank you for you're company." I smiled at him as he left leaving Tsu'tey beside me now. Keeping quiet I waited for him to speak, and when he did, I could hear the irritation in his words.

"_You didn't have to run away, and act so childish …_"

"_I wonder why I ran Tsu'tey considering what you did! Oh and talk about childish! I saw the look you gave your friend, and I know well enough that his sister is definitely not looking for him,_" I spoke fiercely in a whisper as my words almost turned into hisses. Thank God someone was singing nearby with a group, and the others were not paying attention to us. His eyes narrowed and he mumbled, "_It was an accident, and Atan'eko is not a good suitor for you._"

Ignoring the jealousy completely I immediately jumped him when he said it was an accident, "_Accident! How can it be an accident when you forcefully put your lips on mine, and continued to kiss me for nearly a minute? Gaaah I'm not dealing with this_." Standing up, with slight struggle I walked away from him, but he took off after me. When we were away from the rest of the group, his hand once again encircled around my arm, but this time I was ready as I turned, reared back, and let my fist fly. He was going to have a headache later for sure. Pressing his hand against his eye, he stood and looked at me with slight shock as he cared for his injury.

"_Don't touch me_," I hissed angrily getting up in his face making him step back a couple of inches, "_You have no right too. You are my teacher, and I am your student, and that is it. What you did was wrong, and you crossed a line not many get to live and tell about. My feelings are not toys you can simply play with. They've been hurt enough as it is. I will choose who I want when the time comes, so you can leave Atan'eko alone. He's my friend just as much as he is yours. You can't keep me away from every man here Tsu'tey. I do not belong to you." _I watched his eyes darken; angered by my strength to stand up to him. Good, he needed to know even if I looked weak, I could be just as strong as him when threatened. If needed, I could fight to protect myself both physically and mentally.

"_I may not be able to keep you away from every man here, but I can threaten them to stay away from you. They will listen to me,_" he spoke angrily.

"_And then what? You can't have me Tsu'tey, you're mate has already been chosen for you. You can not keep me mateless forever. One day I will find someone, and you won't be able to stop it. You're stupid and selfish if you think you can prevent it from happening,_" I countered him as his frustration grew.

"_Not if I have my say_," came his dark words.

"_From here on out I am your student, and your student only. You finish training me, and then I'll make sure we will not have to cross paths ever again_," I seethed angrily before turning on my heel and walking away.

On my way back to my normal hammock Neytiri, and Jake caught site of me. Just from my stance Jake could tell I was angry. He had seen it too many times as a child to not know I was. Asking Neytiri to excuse him, he rushed over to me as I jumped down into my hammock. Following me, I growled when he took a seat Indian style next to me.

"What," I hissed.

"You're upset? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled as I took deep calming breaths to relax.

"I'm your brother. I'm going to worry about it, Mia. Was it Tsu'tey? What did he do," Jake asked worriedly looking into my eyes as they met his.

"Like I said before Jake; let it go."

"Did he touch you? Did he say something to you," Jake continued on as I finally growled in anger before looking at him and saying, "It's none of your business, Jake. It's personal." Jake was a little taken aback, however he didn't relent. Maybe it was the marine in him, but he moved closer as he forced me to look at him, "What did he do Mia?" Sighing I felt all of what had happened come crashing down upon me.

"He kissed me, and called it an accident," I murmured finally as I lied down in the hammock. Looking up at Jake I watched as his eyes flashed confusion, and then anger. As he went to stand up I pulled him down and mumbled, "Let it go, Jake. It's not worth getting yourself killed over." Shaking his head his eyes softened as they linked with mine, "Mia, anything's worth getting killed over when it comes to my sister." Patting his hand I shook my head and whispered, "No, not always. Not when someone's future hangs in the balance, if another were to find out."

"You're not taking up for him are you," he asked astonished by my words.

"No, I'm not taking up for what he did, because it was wrong, however if I was to go spouting my mouth off, I'd have to do the same for you too Jake. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Neytiri, or she to you. Anyway both of them have a future here Jake, and we do not. I will not ruin their lives, by just admitting that Tsu'tey and I shared a simple kiss," I spoke lowly making sure none of the passersby heard us. Gazing into the distance Jake smiled and said, "I never really thought you were that smart to notice. Guess I can't call you oblivious anymore."

"Oh, I'm still oblivious, just not to other people dilemmas that do not involve me."

"Well Mia, it looks like you got one of your own to deal with now. Are you sure you don't want me to handle it," he asked with hope.

"No I can handle it,' I said crushing his dreams of strangling Tsu'tey to death. Standing up he was about to jump out when he looked down at me and questioned, "One more thing Mia. Do you like him, or just care for him?" Looking at him carefully I could see he wasn't asking to know. He was asking for me to realize something I hadn't wanted to bring up to even myself. Taking a moment I finally looked at him and replied, "Both." With an awkward nod he jumped up and left me alone.

Closing my eyes I let my mind go over what had happened to me in such a short amount of time here. Then as my mind reached Tsu'tey I realized something quite disturbing. I didn't just care for him, and I more than liked him. I was falling for him.

* * *

**Uh-oh another man in the mixture, who knows her secret might I add. Neither Tsu'tey nor Mia will admit their feelings to one another, and now Jake knows about Tsu'tey feelings toward Mia. Bet ya'll are wondering what's going to happen. Guess you'll have to find out on the next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I'll try to make the next one better.**

**I'd like to thank all you nice reviewers for such wonderful reviews. Thank you reviewers- ****StephiHope****… Mark… ****darkangel1994****… ****Raine44354****… ****xXchibitsukiXx****.**

**I'd also like to thank even the people who don't review, but do take the time to read the story. You, all along with the reviewers of course, are what keep me writing and I thank all of you for helping inspiring me to write more.**

**P.S.**_ Atan'eko_** is not really a character, and I found the name on the Na'vi name generator. However as much as I've researched I can't find a name for that one Na'vi male who goes up to mountains with Jake and Tsu'tey, so that they can find an ikran. If you want to know who Atan'eko is in my story, then pause the scene in the movie where Tsu'tey is saying "That moron's going to die." You know, the scene where Jake's struggling to bond with his ikran. Well when you pause it when Tsu'tey is talking you can see a Na'vi man in the corner. That man is Atan'eko. At least in my story. Cute huh?**


	16. Out of the Normal Element

_**+Out of the Normal Element+**_

When I finally managed to fall asleep in my Avatar, Eywa had been with me as she led my mind back to my human form. When I awoke Trudy and Norm were waiting for me. Before I could even pry open the hatch Trudy was already there throwing it open with a glare on her face.

"You dumb fuck, were you trying to kill yourself," she seethed angrily as she punched me in the arm. Wincing from the impact I noticed Norm shoving something into my face.

"Eat this. You need it," he said as I finally registered it was a plate with four huge pizza pockets on them, not to mention two packets of Swiss rolls, and a big cup of water.

"I'm not a pig Norm," I glared at the man as Trudy defended him, "He was worried about you, and besides you're as skinny as a stick, so if I here 'pig' come out of your mouth again I'll knock it off." Listening to the woman who had the clenched fist I grabbed the plate and began scarffing down the food as they took a seat in front of me.

"I swear if you ever scare us like that again I'll throw you off this floating mountain," Norm threatened me with a stern gaze.

"Can you make that a promise," I spoke through bites of food. Okay, normally I wasn't so hungry, but right now I was eating like a fat kid deprived of sweets for two weeks. I saw their glares and decided to stay off any teasing subject about the matter. Suddenly there was a noise and then Grace was sliding out of her link bed. Taking one look at me, up and eating, her frown grew into a proud smile. Coming over to us, she lit herself a cigarette before setting down beside me.

"I see they haven't killed you yet," Grace replied taking one long puff as I went to pause in eating, however Norm was right there pushing the plate back toward me. Glaring at him I continued taking bites even after I felt like I was going to burst. Once my plate was finished I was ordered drink the rest of my water before I could speak.

"No, but they're threatening me," I said with a glare in Trudy's direction, and then a similar one in Norms.

"It's only because we care," Norm spoke pointing an irritated finger at me, "Besides what in the hell were you doing out in that storm anyway. You should know better than to go out into a Pandoran storm. They're dangerous Mia, and they could kill you."

"If the Na'vi can do it, then…"

"I don't want to hear that saying, coming from your mouth. You are a human, not a Na'vi. You'll never be a Na'vi, so stop thinking like one. Besides the Na'vi are more adapted and skilled to do so, but even they take caution before they go out into one," Grace spoke angrily as her words weighed heavily on my mind. If my heart wasn't already hurt from my own new discovery, then it would have broken into even more pieces hearing what she said. I only wished it wasn't true. I only wished that…

"Mia, I think you're getting too involved into this, and it's putting you in more dangerous situations than you can handle. Maybe we should pull the plug on you…"

"NO," I almost screamed looking at her suddenly with fear, "I can do this Mom. I made one mistake, and it won't happen again. If I have to, I'll start being a cold bitch again, but please! I came all the way out here for a reason. Don't make me turn back now." Listening to my pleading, and the pain in my words at hearing what she might do, Grace sighed and asked wearily, "Are you sure Mia."

"I'm positive," I lied, but it was enough to convince her as she answered, "Fine, but if I see that you're getting too far in you're on the next ship back to Earth. I will not let you jeopardize what has taken so long to gain." Nodding, the room seemed to quiet, and it was then that I noticed the time. Looking over at Jake's link bed I turned to Grace.

"So where's Jake," I questioned looking at the fiery red-head.

"He said he had something to do before he would break link." Giving a nod I finally let them help me up and drag me to my bed for some real sleep.

Jake's P.O.V

Disobeying Mia's wishes I sat out to find Tsu'tey. There were some things I'd allow, but messing with my sister, and hurting her more than she already was just wasn't something you wanted to do. Not as long as she still had one big brother living. Spotting him talking to a friend of his as he too wore an angry expression; I casually walked up to him. His friend, Atan'eko noticing my approach, motioned to Tsu'tey who ordered him to leave. As soon as I made my way up to him Atan'eko was gone and it was just Tsu'tey and I.

"Let my sister be. You have no right to go messing with her head. She's had enough to deal with as it is," I told him getting up in his face. He just smirked and spouted back, "Like a brother who can't protect her first mate. Like a brother who didn't do anything for her when she was younger. JakeSully you've done just as worse to Mia to hurt her feelings. What happens between Mia, and me, is our business." Forgetting how to play nice, I shoved him, and once again raised my voice as my blood boiled from his smartass remarks.

"Don't you dare say shit about how I've treated my sister! I'm talking about you and her, and only you and her. She's not looking for any man to order her around. She's not looking for your type for that matter, because I'm pretty sure she doesn't like rat faced morons," I came close to yelling, however I ended with a sneer. Tsu'tey seemed taken aback, and when he finally decided to say something I cut him off, "You finish Mia's training, and when that's over I don't want to see you near my sister ever again. She has enough confusion to deal with, without you adding onto it. If I so much as see you lay a hand on her again, I won't hesitate to forget my manners and give you the black-eyes you deserve to have."

With those words I backed off and let him stare me down. His breathing was rough, and his nostrils flared, but he spoke with a calm I thought he'd never be able to hold, "I'll finish Mia's training, and leave her alone, but you back off from Neytiri. Like you said, she's got enough to deal with. She's to be my mate not yours." I was a little shocked that he too had noticed, but thinking back it wasn't hard to tell my feelings for the female Na'vi. Anyone with sense could see it, even Mia who was normally oblivious to the things that went on around her. It was a big decision to make considering the feelings that were slowly forming for Neytiri inside my heart, but Mia came first. She'd always come first. She was family, and I had to take care of her. With Tommy gone who was there, other than me? Placing my hand out to his, we shook on it.

Then I left him to go back to my hammock to give my avatar some shuteye. I also wanted to return to my human body to see how Mia was doing, and to make sure if she had made it back or not. As I passed Mia's leaf bed I noticed it wide open and her avatar fast asleep. Crouching down I watched as her Na'vi self slept. She looked at peace, minus the cuts and bruises that she had received from the storm. Her avatar made her seem as if all her pain from the past had simply just floated away. There was no tossing or turning in her sleep here, and no calling out for deceased friends, family members, or lovers. There was only Mia, my little sister by only one minute.

Yes as much as I was falling for Neytiri I had to protect my baby sister, and see to it that her feelings not get hurt like they had already been. Leaning down to her leaf I placed my hand onto the plant and tugged on it just slightly as it did the rest of the work in cocooning my sister. For now let the caterpillar sleep, and when she'd awake she'd feel and be much better, just like the rebirth into a butterfly.

Mia's P.O.V

Time went by slowly as I trained with Tsu'tey. It was awkward, but even more so when the only time he felt the need to talk to me was when he was teaching me something. He wouldn't even speak to me to say 'hello,' or anything. Maybe he had gotten my point, or maybe he had just given up. Either way it made me feel a little lonely. I guess somewhere deep down I had been hoping he would try again. Hoping that he meant what he did, but I guess those feelings had to be crushed sooner or later.

Tsu'tey was harder on me as we trained together. He didn't hold back on the insults, or the glares. He certainly seemed to gain a newer passion of hatred toward Jake as well. Tsu'tey seemed colder overall even within his circle of friends. Atan'eko had even taken to sitting with Jake, Neytiri, and I. He was a comic relief though as he tried to keep my life amongst the Na'vi entertaining and enjoyable. One day I had even found myself teaching him soccer outside Home-Tree during one of my long breaks between my training with Tsu'tey.

"No, like this," I said bending down to his legs and twisting his foot so to show him how to kick the ball.

Grace had brought it into the village, so she could teach the children how to play. It was a game that they had found very enjoyable. It even had some of the adults coming out to learn how to play this unusual sky-people's game. One of them of course had been Atan'eko

"What now," he asked looking at me, then to his foot, before turning them toward the ball. Laughing I replied, "You kick the ball silly." Swinging his leg back he brought it forward with so much force the ball went flying and ended up hitting one of the female Na'vis in the head. She turned and glared at him as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"That could be a weapon," Jake said through fits of laughter as he sat next to Neytiri, and me.

"With him, I'm sure of it," I chuckled with Neytiri, as she spoke up, "I think maybe his weapon of choice should be your soccer ball. It sure enough hurt Ninat."

"Yes, just make fool of me," Atan'eko rolled his eyes walking over to us. Taking me by the shoulders he pulled me forward and said, "You show me then how to do it right." Rolling my eyes, along with a playful smirk I went and grabbed the ball from an angry Ninat. Apologizing to her I returned with it in my hands. Setting it back on the ground I found some Na'vi children gathering around to see how well the 'dreamwalker' could play. As I swung my foot, the ball went flying over Atan'eko's head, went through the target I was aiming for, and even further. When it landed none of us could help the laughter at who it had hit that time.

It had simply bounced off of Eytukan, and hit Tsu'tey in face. Calling out to Eytukan I apologized with a, "My bad." He simply rolled his eyes and returned to what he was doing. However Tsu'tey was the one that returned the ball to us. I noticed how he purposely brought it straight back to me. Setting it down on the ground he mimicked my earlier movements, aiming the ball straight for me, however unlike him, I sidestepped the ball letting one of he kids catch it in their hands. Tsu'tey growled and turned away leaving all of us still in fits of giggles.

If it hadn't been for a few comic reliefs around the village I probably would have never survived amongst the people as long as I did with the way Tsu'tey had been at that point in time. I also couldn't help but notice that the moment Tsu'tey began to pay me no attention, other male Na'vi warriors began to hang around me, which of course included Atan'eko. When I had asked Atan'eko why they were doing so, he said at the moment, I was one of the top ten women in the village who weren't yet mated to a man, but wanted by many of the suitors. Hearing this I decided to explain to Atan'eko, so as to put the word out, I was not ready for a mate, and that I was still getting over what happened to the last one. When he had asked the story, he soon found he wished he hadn't. He had simply given me an apologetic look before draping his arm around my shoulder and giving me a side hug.

Yes, time with the Omaticaya people had been interesting, but whenever I'd return to Tsu'tey I felt a deeper connection. I felt happier with him even when he was avoiding speaking with me; even now as we sat there and watched the Hexapede in the distance munching on the plant life. Today I was to try and make my first kill.

Raising my bow, I pulled back on the arrow. Then the creature saw, however I was quicker as I let go of my hold. Striking the animal around the heart I heard its whine, and Tsu'tey's small intake of breath. Jumping up quickly, Tsu'tey and I made our way over to the hexapede as I pulled out my knife. Sidestepping a log I bent down to the creature.

"_I see you brother_," looking for where to strike I continued, "_and thank you_." The moment the words fell out of my mouth I stabbed the creature in the heart ending its pain instantly. However I still felt slightly sickened by the sound the knife made as it slipped into its flesh. I just hoped I'd get used to it. Continuing on with the knife still inside I spoke, "_Your spirit goes with Eywa." _Sliding the knife out I winced at the sound it made, but I made sure to finish the prayer, "_Your body stays behind to become part of The People._" Stuffing the knife back into the holder on the side of my right thigh, I leaned down to pull out the arrow when I heard Tsu'tey speak.

"A clean kill," he mumbled looking as I pulled out the arrow, and turned to him, "You are ready." I felt joy from his words, but a sense of sadness as well. I also noticed the same emotions cloud over his eyes.

"Are you sure," I asked looking at him closely. He simply nodded and stood as he began to make his way over. Helping me with the carcass we made our way back to camp where Atan'eko waited for me. When noticing the hexapede draped over Tsu'tey's shoulders he knew exactly who had slain it from the proud look in the depths of my eyes.

Coming before Mo'at, after leaving the hexapede with the women who normally cooked the meat, I found myself shaking. She would determine if it was truly time for me. As Tsu'tey told her the story of what had happened and she had received proof she turned to me and nodded with a proud look, "_She is ready Tsu'tey, as well as JakeSully. He too made his first kill today. You will take them, Atan'eko, and Atan'eko's sister up the mountain tomorrow to choose their ikrans._" With a nod Tsu'tey left leaving me and Mo'at alone.

"_I see you are feeling much better MiaSully. You're wound has even lessoned_," she replied reaching out to the gash I had received from the rock. Wincing slightly I mumbled, "_It's still sore, but it's becoming much more shallow_." Looking at me oddly she also replied, "_I see time with Tsu'tey has also strengthened your ability to speak our language_."

"_Of course, Tsu'tey is a wonderful teacher_," I told her calmly holding back emotions that threatened to surface by the mere mention of his name.

"_Good, I am glad to hear it. However, it seems that as of lately, you and Tsu'tey have been a little tense around one another. May I ask why_," Mo'at questioned me with slight worry.

"_We disagree on some things, and I believe that maybe our time being around one another is limited. He is…difficult, stubborn_," I spoke truthfully, however I knew well enough that wasn't the reason why we had been 'tense.' Wanting to leave so as to avoid more questions I turned to her and replied, _"I told Atan'eko I would see him after my training. I don't want to keep him waiting any longer as I already have, if that's alright_." Mo'at smiled brightly and nodded as she added, "_Yes you may go see Atan'eko. I've watched your relationship grow with him. Maybe one day you will be mates if Eywa shines down upon you._" Fighting the urge to call out, "_I don't want to be his mate," _or_ "I'm not falling for him. I'm falling for Tsu'tey._" I simply forced myself to nod before saying a quick thank you, and goodbye as I left to go visit with him.

As I walked out of the entrance of Home-Tree I found him talking with Tsu'tey as they discussed random subjects along with what would be happening tomorrow. I watched as the two laughed together, and joked almost as if I had never come between them. Frowning, I was about to turn away when Atan'eko caught site of me. Calling out my name, I turned back around and waved at him.

Strutting over to the young Na'vi male, I found myself in a hug as he congratulated me for the step up in my training today. Thanking him I watched from his shoulder as Tsu'tey's expression slowly grew into one of jealousy. Pulling out of Atan'eko's arms I found he hesitantly pulled them away. Looking into the man's eyes I was beginning to notice the same look that Norm had once worn before I had set him straight a while back. Atan'eko liked me; that much was clear. However, this situation was different from Norm. If Atan'eko completed his training as a warrior he could easily choose me to be his mate, and I could not refuse, or even explain why I was refusing. Making sure there was some distance between my friend and I, Tsu'tey suddenly seemed to notice the way I drew back from him. This seemed to put a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"_I'll see you, Tsu'tey_," Atan'eko spoke as he led me away from the jealous Na'vi. Turning to Atan'eko I asked, "_So, is he still…grouchy_?"

"_More or less_," Atan'eko frowned as we walked over to a group of direhorses. Turning to look at me he asked, "_You wouldn't happen to know why my friend has been acting this way would you_?" Shaking my head I lied, "_No, he hasn't said anything?_"

"_I think it may be all the stress Eytukan is putting on him. Tsu'tey wants to be Olo'eyktan, and he has the right skills to do so, but I think becoming Neytiri's mate is getting to him. Most Na'vi males get to choose their mates, whereas he does not. I think it's been bothering him_," Atan'eko theorized not knowing just how close he was.

"_Maybe_," I mumbled, however Atan'eko was not done with that part of the subject yet. I soon was going to find out his true reason for leading me away from Home-tree to go riding direhorses. When we were half way into the jungle Atan'eko switched back to the touchy subject.

"_Speaking of mates…_"

"_I thought we already covered that subject,_" I said turning to him as he frowned. However I motioned for him to continue.

"_Speaking of mates, I've had an idea. Because you do not want to be chosen by any other warriors, I've been thinking that when our training is over, that maybe we could…_" Looking at him, where I found he was unable to finish his sentence, all I could do was gawk. Sure Atan'eko was one fine Na'vi male, and sure he was a good guy, but he definitely wasn't my type. He was still child-like, and he didn't necessarily take things seriously.

"_Atan'eko…_"

"_It was just a thought Mia. I would never choose you without your agreement. I was just thinking that we could become mates, but I would never touch you after it was done. That way you can live without the fear of being chosen by someone you do not wish to have as a mate. I'm a good warrior, and hunter, so I can protect and provide for you, and if maybe you do decide one day you wish to have a child… I can be a good father. However that is only if. I do not wish to push you into something you do not want. I just wish to save you from all of the other males who do not understand you,_" Atan'eko replied with a dark blue blush coating his cheeks. It was a little cute watching him as he tried to convince me to become his mate. So cute that I was even tempted to say yes, however it wasn't enough.

"_What if the time came that I must leave, and I wouldn't be able to return_," I asked him seriously as he simply shrugged and answered, "_My loss, and another's gain. Like I said, I 'd take you as my mate only to save you from the others._" Nodding I smiled as we egged the direhorses forward. Turning to look at him once more I replied, "_I'll think about it_." His frown turned into a big grin. As we continued forward a sound vibrated through my heart. A growl.

"_What was that_," I frowned looking around the brush.

"_We need to get out of here_," Atan'eko grimaced not answering my question as fear took over his calm.

"_Why…"_ however I didn't get to finish as something came tearing through the jungle toward us. Swiftly we turned our direhorses around and urged them forward quickly. Turning to look at the creature trailing after us hungrily, my eyes grew wide. A thanator was the creature that had centered us as its prey.

The direhorses whined as it grew closer from behind. Turning to look once again I found something familiar about it. Something…oh hell! There were scars where the bullets had been fired at the animal from close range, and its eyes held almost the same furry it had when it had attacked Jake and I.

"_I think if we make it across the river, and out of it's territory it might leave us be_," Atan'eko yelled over to me. Nodding we turned and headed into the direction of the river. As we made it across we soon found that his assumption had been very wrong.

I knew we had to do something soon or we'd lead it into the village, and if it made it there it would cause more than just damage. Making a split second decision I disconnected my queue from the direhorse and jumped into the brush. Rolling, the creature turned its course toward me instead of Atan'eko. Taking off deeper into the jungle, I stopped halfway back to the river and turned to face the creature as he tore through the trees. Pulling out the long knife I had strapped to my side, it lunged for me. Dodging out of its way I swiped at it. Missing it by mere inches the animal turned its gigantic skull toward me and snapped angry jaws at my head. Drawing back it came at me again. I jumped out of its way as it collided with the ground, or what I thought was ground until it collapsed from underneath the creature.

It yowled in fright and pain, but as its cries echoed throughout the jungle I couldn't help, but feel something for the thanator. Walking over to the sinkhole I saw the creature lying on its side down below chewing at something sticking out from its paw. Grimacing I realized a piece of wood had impaled itself into the creatures foot. The thing cried out as it tried freeing itself, but with no success.

Going over to the edge I looked around the jungle. Noticing a large log, I heard Atan'eko as his direhorse galloped into view.

"_Mia are you alright,_" he asked, however he heard the cry of the thanator. Dismounting he pulled off his bow and pointed it straight at the wounded animal, but I was right there standing in front of the arrow within mere milliseconds.

"_What are you doing_," he yelled looking at me dumbfounded.

"_It's wounded, and we are going to help it. If you kill it you'll be going against everything you've been taught_," I warned him as he looked at me with narrowed eyes however they slowly softened as he nodded. Placing his bow back around him and his arrows back in their holder he asked, "_What can we do_?"

"_I need to get down there, and it will need to get out so help me push that log over so it could use it as a ladder_," I ordered pointing over at the log as I made my way to it. Following me, he did as I asked. With both of our strengths were able to push half of it into the hole and the other half sticking out.

"_Are you sure you want to do this. That thing will try to kill us the moment it gets loose,_" Atan'eko warned me as I got ready to go down into the hole.

"_Yes I'm sure. It would just be wrong if we left it down there_," I told him as I began to climb to the bottom. Atan'eko mumbling a, "_Be careful_," I dropped down the rest of the way. The thing tried to snap at me the moment I came into its eyesight, but it was to no avail. The stick protruding from its paw prevented him from moving all that well.

"Wow, boy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you," I told him as I held my hands out showing I meant him no harm. The thing struggled as it growled angrily at me. However it soon gave up as the pain became too great. Collapsing to the earth below it I was finally able to inch closer to the animal. Taking a look at how bad it was wounded I chuckled and said, "See, now you'll stop chasing after people won't you." Pulling out my knife it watched me with curious eyes as I took it to the branch. Sawing at the wood with it the best way I could, the creature began to become a little anxious as it started to pull its paw against the branch. Placing my hand on the creature's claws gently I cooed, "It's okay. Calm down or you'll hurt yourself even more." Just from the mere touch of my hand it seemed to calm almost immediately. The little freckles on its skin, similar to mine, began to glow as I petted it gently while I trying to loosen it from the last piece of wood that was holding on for dear life. The moment it snapped I reached out before the thanator could pull its paw away and yanked the rest of the wood from its foot. It yelped in surprise and pain, but all the same recoiled from me as it licked at its wound. Edging closer I yelled for Atan'eko to throw me down something for a large bandage and the healing agent that Neytiri had used on my wounds when I had gotten hurt.

Atan'eko reluctantly disappeared leaving me alone with the creature as it continued licking at its wound. When it noticed me still standing near it, the animal growled, but that didn't stop me from growing closer to it. "Hey there buddy, let me see you're paw. I promise I'm not going to hurt you," I said, as it snapped at me. This time I backed up, but I kept my ground instead of running away.

Suddenly Atan'eko called out to me. Looking up I found he was dropping down some kind of yellow flowers with a familiar scent to them. "_I couldn't find anything for a bandage, however the sap in those flowers will help him_," Atan'eko yelled out to me. Thanking him I picked up the flowers and dipped it upside down. A thick, golden substance poured from the middle, and onto my hand. Just the mere touch of it to my skin managed to calm me slightly, and the smell was so intoxicating that it managed to open all my senses up to the world around me. Looking at the thanator carefully as I calculated my move, I finally began to inch closer to the creature once more.

It let out some angry hisses and swiped at me with its good paw. Jumping to the side I continued to advance. Holding out my hand to show I meant it no harm it just glared at me angrily, but it finally allowed me to get close enough to reach out and touch it. Carefully I began to rub the sap onto its paw as it hesitantly let me do my work. Either it was calming down because the sap was doing its job, or it was calming before it ready for the attack. Taking another flower from behind me I added more to its wound. Once I was done I patted its leathery fur and backed away as I motioned to the log we had pushed down earlier. It looked at me, and then at the log. Rising up it limped forward toward me. I didn't move as I stood my ground. If it wanted to kill me then so be it. At least I'd die knowing I had helped it when it was hurt, even though just the thought of passing on put a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. However it simply nudged its enormous head against my side as if it were a mere kitty cat trying to thank me. Then it turned and raced up the log. Atan'eko stood ready from up above, however the creature disappeared through the jungle brush leaving him be.

Climbing back up the log, Atan'eko reached out his hand and pulled me up the rest of the way. When I was steady he looked at me and shook his head with a goofy grin.

"What," I laughed forgetting to use Na'vi and not English.

"_Are you sure you need to even train to be a warrior_," he chuckled as I shoved him playfully.

"_At least I know I can face down a wounded thanator whereas you and Tsu'tey can not_," I giggled as I walked over to his direhorse. His smile faltered for a moment at the mention of Tsu'tey however it was only a slight falter as he jogged ahead of me and connected his queue to his direhorse. Jumping onto its back he held out his hand to me. Looking at it I raised my brow.

"Gentlemen aren't you," I replied switching back to English once again.

"Only around a kind heart," he spoke back in my language for once nailing every syllable. Maybe being around him had been helping with his English. That was a relief considering his terrible grammar had been driving me up the wall. Southern accents didn't bother me, but when someone from another country, or world in this case tried speaking our language it could be kind of aggravating in some ways.

"Alright Romeo, you can stop trying to swoon me," I laughed taking his hand as he pulled me up onto the direhorse.

"What is Romeo," he asked looking back at me.

"Long story, ask Grace," I replied taking a hold of his waist as he told the horse to move forward.

When we reached Home-tree many heads turned as we rode in. Especially when they realized we were without the other direhorse. Jumping down I found Tsu'tey making his way over to me with a heart wrenching expression.

"Can I help you," I asked as he walked up to me.

"_Where is the other direhorse_," He questioned getting right to the point ignoring my English sarcasm.

"_I dismounted, and then it must have ran deeper into the jungle. It was fleeing the thanator that was chasing after us,_" I explained forgetting to watch how well my Na'vi pronunciation was as Atan'eko dismounted and dropped down beside me.

"_Thanator? There was a thanator_," he asked in disbelief.

"_MiaSully led it away from Home-tree, and…_" However I put my hand on his wrist signaling he stop there, and for a moment Tsu'tey seemed to notice, yet he turned his eyes away almost hurt by the mere thought of me touching Atan'eko. Getting my point Atan'eko continued with, "_and once it lost track of her when she dove into the river, it changed its course for her direhorse. It is long gone by now. There is no need to worry_." Sighing in slight relief he nodded and asked that Atan'eko at least go inform Eytukan of the occurrence, which soon left me standing alone with Tsu'tey.

There were still on-lookers watching us, and Tsu'tey took that as his cue to lead me away from prying eyes. Once we were out of hearing range he turned to me. Expecting him to yell I was slightly surprised when he asked, "_Are you alright_?" Nodding he looked me over before his eyes softened in a sadden expression.

"_What were you and Atan'eko doing out there, anyway,_" he questioned with dying curiosity.

"_Is that honestly any of your business Tsu'tey_," I stated firmly crossing my arms in front of my chest, however noticing his pained look it seemed to pull at a string in my heart. Closing my eyes I let go of my frustration before whispering, "_We were talking about our futures, about after our training is over_."

"_Mates_," he murmured pulling away with a hurt expression. Nodding I noticed how much it seemed to pain him, however he sucked it all in before whispering, "_You should. He'd be good for you…_"

"_But you said_…"

"_I was wrong_," he replied shaking his head.

"_You were jealous_," I mumbled and when he went to retort I replied, "_Tsu'tey one way or another I'm going to belong to someone else. I can't be yours. You and I both know that. What happened between us…we need to forget it._" Yet even as I said those words I knew I wouldn't. Ever since that kiss my mind had been on him constantly, and I couldn't deny any longer that I more than just liked him for his looks, but yet also for his personality. I maybe more than just liked him, yet I forced myself not to go that far into thought. That was a road that once you traveled it there was no turning back.

I suddenly felt his palm as he gently caressed my face. I was slightly shocked, but none-the-less I didn't move. Leaning forward toward my ear, he murmured sadly, "_I know, we can't_." As he pulled away he placed a feathery kiss upon cheek, yet so close to my lips I could have easily turned and allowed myself the pleasure of his warm lips against mine again. Before he could say another word I turned and walked away. What ever happened tomorrow would end anything between us. Tomorrow I'd complete the rest of my training, and he would not need to bother with me again, nor would Neytiri to Jake. Tomorrow would also end forever finding out if this could have gone anywhere, or if this …thing, between was more than just that.

However, as I passed my brother and friend while they laughed and joked with one another, something struck me in the heart. Jake wouldn't let Neytiri go so easily. He'd fight to keep her, and he'd make sure that everything he did, he would do to win her. Tsu'tey wouldn't have a chance. He didn't even have a chance now. The promise I made to Sage wasn't keeping me back anymore. I had let go of that vow during my trauma. The only thing keeping me from the Na'vi now was myself, and tradition.

Something bubbled up inside me. Some anger I hadn't felt in a long while. It was an anger brought on my determination. The kind where you wanted, no needed something, and you were being corned between a rock and a hard place trying to get to it. Looking back at Tsu'tey who was retreating to the inside of Home-tree a thought occurred to me.

Screw tradition, screw my fears. I wasn't going down without a fight, just like my brother wasn't going to stop holding his ground when it came to Neytiri. I was ready to do the un-thinkable, and if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that things around here were going to get interesting very soon.

* * *

**Oooo I bet you all are wondering what's going to happen now. Guess you'll have to find out next chap. Hehehe. This chapter was written by the inspiration of the song, "Un-thinkable (I'm ready)" by Alicia Keys. Yep this whole story reminds me of the song really. Every time I need some inspiration to write another chapter it always helped.**

**However you know what helped me write even more. All of my wonderful reviewers, such as-… ****QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi****… ****Diamond-Rose Sisters****… ****jojowriter85****… ****EmyNegro****... ****Raine44354****… ****StephiHope****… and ****darkangel1994****.**

**I also couldn't have done it without even the readers who read the story, but didn't actually review. I look at my stats I know there are others out there who love my stories, and I thank ya'll very much for push to keep me writing. **


	17. Bleed My Heart Out Just For You

_**+Bleed My Heart Out Just For You+**_

The trail up the Hallelujah Mountains was endearing as I steered my direhorse away from the rocky edge. A few rocks would fall every once in a while enough to put my nerves on end, but looking back at my brother and Atan'eko put my worries at ease. I knew that if anything happened all three men would be right there within an instant. Tsu'tey was up in front, ahead of me actually, where he was making sure every step his steed took, that it would be safe for ours. He seemed a little off today as he kept his mind focused on the task at hand, whereas mine was focused on him. Focused on how his muscles rippled every time his direhorse took a step, or on how every time he breathed in the fresh mountain air his lips seemed to part.

Knocking some sense into myself I made myself stare straight ahead as we approached a floating string of rocks. When Tsu'tey was close enough he stopped his direhorse and dismounted. Doing the same I looked up at the structure with awe. I had only been in this world for about a little more than month, and day after day there was always something new and extraordinary waiting behind every crook in the bend.

Learning to ride an ikran, we call them banshees, is the test every young hunter has to pass. But to do that, you gotta go where the banshees are; Oo-rah. Sadly something told me that Oo-rah was a lot father than this string of rocks. Even worse of a thought, I somehow knew that we'd have to be climbing these things. Going over to the edge I looked down and gulped. Riding in a plane… bad. The reason behind it… the fear of falling. I hated heights in general.

"You okay," came a voice from behind. Turning to look back at my brother I tried to force a grin, but failed horribly as I answered, "Nothing like a deadly drop to wake you up in the morning." Frowning he placed a hand on my shoulder as if for comfort before I shrugged it off and mumbled, "Just don't let me fall, or I'll come back and haunt you." Chuckling he let me walk over to Tsu'tey, where he was making sure Atan'eko and his sister had the right gear. A few other Na'vi stood back, still on their horses. No doubt they were the ones who were going to lead them back.

"MiaSully, are you ready," Tsu'tey asked turning to me as he looked over what all I had on. It wasn't much. I had a bow with an arrow or two, my knife, and something to help tie the ikran down. Nodding I found my hair falling in front of me. Maybe it had been a bad idea to ask Neytiri to take out my braids and let my hair fall completely straight yesterday.

Atan'eko's sister seemed to notice my dilemma. Reaching behind her back she untied a hair tie. Then coming over to me she ordered me to sit still as she casually braided the back of my hair into one long braid with my queue. Tying it tightly she moved away as I turned and thanked her. She simply nodded as she headed over to the floating rocks. Gulping, I slowly made my way over to the others as they began their ascent upwards. Today was going to be a long day.

Halfway up the string of boulders I started to feel the pressure getting to me as I held on dearly to the strong mossy vines underneath my hands. I was lagging behind; however I was being carefully whereas the others weren't. They were used to this though, even Jake who had had some military training in this sort of thing. However I was a 'pop-star,' as Grace had often put it. I rarely had done any tedious activities such as this. The most enduring physical moments I had ever had were when I played a sport or wrestled around with my brothers. I rarely took my feet off the ground considering I ever so slightly had acrophobia.

Tsu'tey who was in the lead of the others chanced a look down at me and noticed my slowness. Shaking his head he continued on up. Bastard, it's not like you have a fear of heights. You've done this all your life. Finding more fire for my determination I began to climb a little faster as I passed up Atan'eko who was a little stunned to say the least to find me climbing ahead of him.

"_Be careful_," he told me as I replied back, "_I got it_." Those three words are defiantly not something you say when you're climbing up a floating boulder. Losing my grip, I slipped a foot or two before grasping onto a strong vine once again. Hearing my scream, the others looked down as I called up, "_Bad step_." Atan'eko's sister nodded and continued on up as Jake continued to look at me carefully before I gave him a reassuring look. Realizing I'd be fine, he hesitantly continued on up. Tsu'tey had taken only one glance to make sure I was still alive before continuing on.

Atan'eko climbed beside me and dared to place a hand on my shoulder as he asked, "You okay." Shaking my head up and down vigorously he allowed me to climb up ahead of him again, before he started ascending upwards once more.

When we finally did reach the last boulder in the ascent I breathed in a deep sigh of relief until I found there was no where to go from here, unless we jumped onto one of the many dangling vines in front of us.

"Now what," my brother asked sarcastically as Tsu'tey replied back, "_Wait…..NOW JUMP._" I watched in shock as he jumped from the boulder and onto one of the thin vines. I felt as if my heart stopped while I watched him begin to climb his way up toward the top. My eyes had to do a double take though as Atan'eko sister followed closely behind. When Atan'eko jumped he didn't hold back the adrenaline boost he was getting from doing all of this, as he whooped happily. Rolling my eyes I looked over at my brother and mouthed, 'Are you serious.' Shrugging his shoulders he readied himself for the next vine.

I watched in horror as he too jumped and latched onto one of the vines in front of me. Looking back he motioned for me to do so. I began to shake my head, but he called out, "It's easy Mia. Just imagine you're back at home climbing on the willow tree in the back yard." Gawking angrily at him I couldn't hold in the retort.

"The willow tree didn't have several miles below it to drop," I called viciously; however I still allowed myself to get into a position. I couldn't fail this, and I wasn't about to let my fears get to me. Tsu'tey would mock me till the end of time about it. So when the next vine came into view I pushed my feet against the boulder with all my might, as I flung myself at the flimsy branch swaying in front of me. The moment I felt it with my hand I grasped it tightly as my body swung around madly ever which way. Needless to say the whole entire time I swung I had my eyes closed.

"Come on Mia, they're waiting," Jake called over to me. Opening one of my eyes I looked up and found that they were indeed waiting on me. Taking in a deep breath I forced myself to keep looking up and not down as I started to climb upward, all the while pretending I was back in P.E. climbing up the gymnasium's rope. As long as I had that thought in my head I would be fine.

Once we were to the top of the mountain it became a breeze from there as I followed closely behind Jake. As we made our way across some gigantic roots attached to the side of another mountain I managed to catch up behind Atan'eko's sister. Tsu'tey would look back every so often to make sure none of us had killed ourselves yet, and when he caught site of how close I was to him, I noticed a happy glimmer pass over his eyes. 'Yeah buddy, as long as we were still on solid ground I can keep up with your ass' I couldn't help from thinking proudly.

The roots led up to a cave, and as we entered I could hear our every step echoing off the walls as we continued to jog up to our destination. Tsu'tey was fast, but so was I, and in no time I was a foot behind him as we jumped over stones, and dips within the cave floor.

Finally making it to the top I could feel my lungs dying for air as they tried to catch up with the rest of me, all the while no one else seemed winded except for my brother who had made his way up behind me. Slowing down as a light came into view I found I couldn't help the tiny gasp at the scene that emerged before me. Turning my fast pace into a walk, I pulled my bow over my head much like Jake, as I watched in pure wonder as thousands of ikrans flew before us screeching, and calling out to one another. I had seen nothing as beautiful as this till now. Bending down beside the female Na'vi I looked over the edge at the waterfall below. A rainbow had formed from the condensation it created below giving it an unearthly quality. Then again everything about Pandora was unearthly. It was of course Pandora.

"_And even I thought I had seen everything_," Atan'eko's sister smiled from beside me as she stood up and backed away. "_Tell me about_," I chuckled breathlessly as I turned my head upward hearing a familiar birdcall.

Watching a familiar ikran coming closer to us I stood up and stepped back to make room for my friend and her banshee. As they landed Neytiri skillfully slid off and landed gracefully beside me as she calmed the creature whom was still screeching and flapping its wings. Then she turned and smiled happily at Jake as she also placed her hand on my arm to let me know she knew I was beside her. Jake nodded as his grin spread from ear to ear. Lowering her head she fought a blush as she turned her next attention to Tsu'tey. Smiling welcomingly at her Neytiri gave the formal greeting in her native language as Tsu'tey spoke not a word. Instead he used the sign with his hand to his forehead, which of course showed that he too had been slightly winded, but had been hiding it quite well. Turning his attention on the group finally, he started to size us up, while looking for the first sucker who was going to have to walk into a nest of ikrans.

His eyes landed on me for the longest moment as the others watched interestingly thinking he'd choose me, however when he saw my brother a mischievous look entered his charming golden eyes as he replied, "Jakesullly will go first." Noticing his evil little grin my brother glared annoyingly, still trying to catch his breath from the jog up here. Walking forward he shoved his bow into Tsu'tey's face for him to hold. Tsu'tey grabbed it a little roughly as he watched Jake's every movement with amusement. Something told me Tsu'tey was getting back at Jake for something, but for what I had no idea.

I watched intently as Jake readied himself, while he made his way over to the edge where the waterfall rained down onto the rocks. Neytiri followed him as she looked at Tsu'tey disapprovingly for his childish behavior. However Tsu'tey didn't falter from her look, which in turn just made me roll my eyes at him as I followed closely behind Neytiri, carefully avoiding her ikran; Sese.

Ever so carefully I held onto the side of the cave wall as I took baby steps across the small ledge. My nerves were on a high right now as I watched Jake ahead of me. I just kept praying to Eywa he wouldn't get himself killed today.

Stopping halfway there Jake looked from the side of the wall at the nest of banshees. Neytiri leaned forward as she placed her right hand on his shoulder and said, "Now you choose your ikran. This you must feel inside." I watched as her hand slipped further from the side of his arm to his chest to place over it directly over his heart."If he also chooses you, move quick like I showed. You will have one chance, Jake," Neytiri explained to him as her nerves started to get to her as well.

Looking around at the nest of ikrans Jake asked, "How will I know if he chooses me?" "He will try to kill you," Neytiri answered back not missing a simple beat. "Oh that's so reassuring," I mumbled as my heart began to pound against my chest.

"Outstanding," Jake mumbled sarcastically as he began to move forward towards the creatures perching on the rocks before him.

Hearing a noise behind me I bent my head back some to find Tsu'tey's face looming above me. "I assume you remember all that I taught you," he asked looking ahead at my brother as we moved in.

"Be careful, find the mean ikran, beat him in a wrestling match, connect our queues, and then hope to god I don't fall off while flying. Yep I think I remember all of it," I answered back nervously watching as Jake began to challenge the ikrans in front of him. Slowly the rest of the group came out into the opening as we advanced behind Jake. Taking a spot on a high rock beside Tsu'tey I listened as he called out in Na'vi to my brother, "_Don't be afraid warrior!_" From there I tuned him out along with Atan'eko who was silently encouraging Jake from beside me.

Watching quietly as I edged myself a little more forward I found that as Jake finally began to make his way closer to one of the many creatures, this one decided it wasn't turning to run like the others. Instead it turned its body around and faced Jake furiously as he screeched so loud that it came close to busting my eardrums.

I watched as Jake tilted his head slightly while he carefully took in this new tactic, and within that moment it was then that he realized he had found his ikran. Stepping forward he hissed viciously, which of course the banshee mimicked. Out of the corner of my eyes I caught movement. Turning, I noticed Neytiri from below me as her smile grew savagely while she brought her knife forward when her own adrenalin from watching the scene before her began to race through her system.

"Let's dance," Jake spoke from in front of me to the creature. Swinging his rope the creature began to move back and forth as it watched the warrior's movements curiously, wondering what exactly this Na'vi was planning to do to him.

Hearing Tsu'tey chuckle, I tuned in just in time to hear his words to the group, "_That moron's going to die._" Turning on him I hissed just as savagely as Jake had, only I shoved Tsu'tey just enough to get his attention to shut his mouth. He was a little stunned, but none the less he learned his lesson. However, it did seem to put an angry scowl onto his lips. Turning back around, I watched Jake nervously as he finally let loose of the rope when the creature lunged for him.

The vine wrapped around the animal's mouth tightly giving Jake the chance to run and jump onto the base of its neck. Holding onto it with a firm grip he found that this task we were supposed to achieve was not going to be easy. The creature flapped wildly bringing itself halfway off the ground, while Jake held on for dear life. Struggling to stay on he reached out to bring its head into its neck as he tried subduing the beast. Calling out encouraging words to my brother I soon found Atan'eko and his sibling doing the same. Whooping encouragingly from beside me, I turned to Atan'eko and showed my appreciation before turning to watch my brother as his fought with the creature on the rocky ground. It was quickly becoming difficult for him to hold its head steady as he tried to find its queue to create the bond.

"_Don't be afraid warrior_," Tsu'tey called out now as he too felt the need to encourage Jake. However Neytiri was becoming worried from down below as she yelled out to my brother, "MAKE THE BOND!"

Jake finally got a hold of one of the creature's queues, but because he let go of the beast's head it now had free rein to whip its head back and knock it back into his. Stunning Jake from the impact, the animal managed to force him off and send him flying over the cliff. Jumping down off of the rock, both Neytiri and I ran to him screaming out his name in fright. Tears in my eyes, I found I was still the first one to make it to the edge where he came climbing up with a new determination while heading straight for the creature. Realizing, after I knew my brother was safe, that Tsu'tey had been laughing during his whole near death experience I then turned and yelled at him, "How about you throw yourself off a cliff you stupid ass!" However, Tsu'tey just continued laughing as I growled angrily and turned my attention to Jake whom was now wrestling with the creature once more. Hearing Atan'eko's encouraging shouts from behind me I came to crouch beside Neytiri as she lowered herself to the ground as close to Jake as she could get.

"Tsaheylu, Jake," she warned him while she circled to the other side once Jake fell to the ground with his legs still wrapped securely around the creature, "TSAHEYLU!"

I cried out the same exact words as I gripped my knife now tightly in my hand. How it had ended up there I had no idea. It might have been after Jake had fallen off the cliff. However I was too wrapped up in everything that was going on now to care.

Reaching behind his back Jake pulled his braid forward as he took a hold of the ikran's antenna. Struggling, this time he didn't waste time on connecting the queues. The moment the bond was sealed he cried out in one breath, "STOP." The ikran immediately calmed from below him as Neytiri put her knife back in her holder and inched closer to Jake. Cooing softly in Na'vi to the ikran, both Neytiri and I watched as Jake began to take off the bond he had around the ikran's beak while he chuckled breathlessly, "Yeah, that's right. You're mine. Huh?"

Once the seal around its mouth was gone the creature slowly stood taking Jake with it. Getting situated onto its back, Neytiri rushed forward and placed her hands onto the ikran's neck as she replied just as breathlessly, "First flight seals the bond. You cannot wait." Urging the creature forward toward the edge of the cliff she backed away and called out, "Think 'Fly.'" Oh how she shouldn't have said that, because when he repeated her words the creature lurched forward and threw itself off of the cliff along with my brother clutching tightly to its back. Holding on for dear life I watched in fear and amusement as he fought to control the light blue ikran with the dark purple designs. The creature fell wildly and twisted in the air insanely as my brother yelled at it in fright. Bumping into the walls I couldn't help the chuckles as the creature fought to grasp on, with my brother still dangling behind. Then it dove once more sending my brother up into the air still attached to it by the tsaheylu. Eventually it began to fly straight as it screeched angrily at my brother's stupidity. However Jake finally yelled his angered thoughts to it, and from there it was a breeze as it finally decided to listen to him.

I watched happily as he carefully began to maneuver his ikran through the air. "WHOO JAKESULLY," Atan'eko called from behind me cheerfully along with his sister who gave a few wolf whistles as well. However, I noticed Tsu'tey's annoyed expression before he turned and quipped something not far from a curse in their language at the young warriors. Neytiri had long been gone as she headed for her own ikran. Within moments she was soaring through the air with Jake, leaving me to my own problem.

Hearing an angry screech from behind me I turned just in time to escape the angry claws of one of the banshees I had accidently gotten too close to. Stepping forward to it I hissed, and in return it hissed back. Just like my brother, I tilted my head in curiosity as I realized this purple ikran with its striking blue twisted designs was challenging me.

Noticing the change in the mood behind them, the group turned in awe as they realized their next show was about to begin. I didn't even had time to drop my bow or pull out my knife as the creature swiped at me once more and reached out with his beak to take a chunk out of me. Dodging the knife like talons and its razor sharp teeth I was able to pull out the vine. Without hesitation I winded it up and let it loose as it took to wrapping around the creature's mouth. Jumping forward I tackled its head to the ground, but the animal simply threw me off into a nearby boulder. Groaning I rolled out of the way as it came at me once more with its deadly claws.

Throwing myself at its winged back it flew up into the air and landed gracefully while I simple managed to run myself off the cliff. I heard the men shout from above as I used a vine to swing myself back up easily. When Tsu'tey caught site of me he began to shout angrily as he tried giving me directions, but I ignored most of them as this time I used all my force to tackle its head to the ground once again. With my braid falling in front of my shoulder I took my one arm off its neck as I applied more pressure with my body to make up for the sudden loss of weight. Then reaching for its antenna I brought it forward toward my braid. Without having to pick it up I simple felt for the end up my braid and let the queue do the rest from there. As the pink feelers attached to one another I felt like an electric shock had just ran through me, or as the saying went, 'It felt as if someone had just walked over my grave.' However this feeling seemed different. This seemed, amazing, and the first thing that popped to the front of my mind was its name; Sage. My body sagged as the realization finally struck me of its true name. No there was no mistaking what the beast's mind told me, but it couldn't be. How could it have that name? Leaning up, I looked the creature in the eyes as it watched me carefully. Though the creature had two eyes they both held the same hue that Sage had once worn. If there was a time to believe in reincarnation it was now.

Reaching out a hand I allowed myself to get situated before I undid the bonds around its mouth. Hearing hurried footsteps I turned in time to see Tsu'tey coming toward me. The moment he was upon me, he was already urging me and my ikran forward as he spoke, "You must go, now! You can not wait! Think, 'Fly!" The moment the word was in my head the ikran began to flap its wings as it lifted itself off of the ground and zoomed forward. Diving the moment we reached the edge of the mountain I found just how hard it had been for Jake. However from watching him I learned pretty quickly what to do.

"SAGE, FLY STRAIGHT YOU DUMMY," and listening to its rider the creature leveled out and began to fly straighter. Getting much more comfortable, I told the creature where to turn, and when to dive. Somewhere along the lines I managed to catch up to Jake and Neytiri.

"THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL," I laughed as Jake and Neytiri turned to look at me with beaming joy.

"BETTER THAN A PLANE," Jake called back to me.

"A LOT BETTER THAN A PLANE," I smiled as I began to coo to the animal with a name I'd never forget. It was like he was watching out for me in some way. Somehow I could simply just feel his presence all around me as he encouraged me to continue on without him, and for once I didn't mind the thought of moving on. Moving on, meant newer surprises waiting around the corner. Banking right I noticed a familiar Na'vi male and female come into view. Atan'eko and his sister too had finished their training, and this occurrence marked a new beginning for all of us. Whatever was to come, I had a feeling I would never be able to forget it for as long as I lived.

Later that night when we returned to Home-tree with our ikrans, I found Grace waiting patiently for Jake and me with a proud look gracing her features. The moment I dismounted I ran up to her and hugged her tightly as I whispered in her ear, "Thank you Grace for not giving up on me yet."

"I'd never give up on you," she giggled softly as Jake walked over as she congratulated him just as well. Once Mo'at and Eytukan gave their congratulations to everyone, Neytiri and Jake disappeared together, and somehow I had a feeling they were off to talk about the day's events and all that had happened. Leaving Grace with Mo'at I went to grab something to eat. Stopping by the fire pit I took some fruit from the pile and headed back up to the top of the tree where Sage was.

Walking out onto the limb I mimicked the bird call Neytiri had used when she had first allowed us to meet Sese. Within a matter of seconds Sage came bursting through the leaves and landed gracefully onto the branch. Walking over to him I reached my hand out with one of the fruits and fed him. As he munched on the odd yellow fruit he allowed me to run my hand across his leathery skin as a proud smile poured into my lips.

"I have a feeling we're going to be good together," I whispered to him as he nudged me with his beak. Patting his head I bent down and took a seat beside him. He managed to wrap a wing around me as he concealed me from the world while I ate in peace. For that matter I even felt at peace. For once something in my life just seemed…calm. I had done something extraordinary today. I had faced my fears in a way that I would have never thought to do living my human life. Here I conquered, back at home I succeeded. There was a big difference in the two. To conquer you did everything right and you ruled over what you had done. To succeed you only achieved a small goal. I wasn't achieving any small goals as a Na'vi.

"_Hey there boy. Have you seen a girl about yay high, with beautiful sky blue eyes_," came a cocky familiar voice. Motioning for Sage to move his wing away I found Atan'eko standing before me holding a beautiful pink flower. He had a proud look as he held himself well with his warrior aura. Smiling at him I motioned for him to come sit. Looking hesitantly at Sage he slinked over and took a seat next to me.

"_He won't poke your eyes out. However I sure he's able to if he wanted_," I chuckled as he shrugged and mumbled handing me the flower, "_It would be worth it to get closer to you_." Yeah Atan'eko was definitely coming on stronger now; strong enough to make me feel a little uncomfortable, and inch away from him slightly. Looking at the flower I smiled. It reminded me of the cherry blossoms from back on earth.

"_Thanks, it's really beautiful. Reminds me of home_," I whispered taking in its scent. It sort of smelled like a cherry blossom too. However the difference between this Pandoran cherry blossom and the one back on earth was that here it was a bit bigger than a rose. The stem seemed long enough, so reaching back behind my head I began to braid it into my hair much like Neytiri had been doing often whenever she had gotten a hold of my long mane.

"_You were fantastic today when facing your ikran. A true warrior_," Atan'eko spoke as he inched closer to me once more. This time I forced myself not to move. If he overstepped his boundaries then he would find himself sky diving out of this tree.

"_Thank you_," I grinned, however I found Atan'eko's face leaning closer to mine. Turning my cheek to him, he realized the movement and pulled away.

"_I'm sorry…_"

"_Don't worry about it_," I mumbled as I stood up. Atan'eko followed as I gave Sage the rest of my fruit before walking away. Atan'eko was right at my heels when I stopped suddenly noticing a familiar face looking at us. The abrupt stop made Atan'eko collide into me. Holding on so we both wouldn't fall, Tsu'tey eyes easily traveled to look at Atan'eko's hands jealousy as they held tightly onto my waist.

"_I'll see you Atan'eko_," I said turning to look at the young Na'vi. Nodding he walked past us and headed back down. Looking up at Tsu'tey I asked, "_Is there something you wanted?_"

"_I wanted to see how you were?_"

"_I'm good_," I mumbled as he came closer. My breath tightened in my throat from his closeness, however he moved past me as he took a look at my ikran. "_He suits you. He's strong, protective…_" Thinking he was talking about Atan'eko again I went to retort, but he smiled and motioned to Sage. Chuckling I replied, "_Yes, and an uncanny resemblance to Sage with the eyes, not to mention the name_." Turning to look at me curiously I answered, "_His name is Sage_." Nodding slowly he took a few steps closer to the ikran, however it didn't seem to find him as a threat as the creature crouched even further onto the limb. Walking past Tsu'tey I connected my queue to Sage, while I gave Tsu'tey a mischievous glance.

"_Catch me if you can warrior_," I chuckled as I jumped onto Sage's back and thought 'fly.' Tsu'tey grinned before calling to his ikran. Within a matter of no time he was catching up behind me. Coming up beside me he made his ikran nudge into mine. Sage screeched from shock, however catching onto his evil little grin I did the same, before thinking to Sage to make a twist in the air while circling under Tsu'tey's banshee. Following my orders I held onto the ikran for dear life as he did so. However Tsu'tey mimicked my movements and in no time we were doing spirals and figure eights through the air together. Laughing happily my eyes connected with Tsu'tey's at one point. His golden suns stared back at me with a look I had never seen before. A look of almost admiration, but yet something more. I turned my eyes away from his as a blush crept into my cheeks.

Doing a quick dive he followed me through the night sky, while looking below at the Technicolor's of the forest. All the bright neon blues, greens, pinks, reds, and purple lights shined brightly and moved like a light show as the creatures below made their way through the jungle. Pulling upward once again I looked behind me at Tsu'tey once more and noticed how we too were glowing as we lit up the night sky with our magical freckles. The ikrans shined a little brighter, but all the same we still showed our mark in the sky.

I got caught up at looking at Tsu'tey for so long that he finally seemed noticed. Winking at me I turned my head quickly away as I blushed a deep blue. Giggling I looked back at him as he just laughed. Shaking my head I turned it to look forward once more as Sage flew through a low hanging cloud.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

I watched as Mia would turn her head every so often to take a glance at me. It was cute, and innocent, but I could also tell there was something else there behind each glance. Some sort of emotion that was slowly seeping into her eyes, but I was too caught up in watching her to notice exactly what it was.

Her movements with her ikran seemed natural, almost as if she had been an ikran makto all of her life. Every single movement made her curves stand out as her body moved like water through the air. She glowed with a sort of mystical quality surrounding her, as if Eywa had wrapped her loving arms around the female Na'vi, and refused to let go for life. A flower in Mia's hair was not tied tightly, and I found that it had flown out as it floated back to me. Grabbing at it I held the stem tightly in my hand. Turning my eyes back on Mia, I noticed her comforting Sage, her ikran, softly as he screeched in delight from the night ride. However I knew we had to be back soon. Tonight the whole Omaticaya clan was to be at dinner. Motioning to her to follow me I turned my ikran to head back to home-tree. As we landed I disconnected my queue, as did she, and then motioned for my ikran to go nest somewhere else. Mimicking my actions I watched as her neck stretched upwards while she watched Sage fly away to go nest with my ikran. Suddenly I had the urge to place my hand in the crook of her neck and take in her intoxicating scent of the familiar flower that had once been in her hair. Instead I forced myself stand there like a dummy just looking at her. Turning to glance back at me she smiled innocently from ear to ear. Something urged me forward as I came to stand beside her. Her eyes seemed to cloud over with some new emotion as I carefully raised my head to her neck and placed it in the crook. Twisting a loose strand of her hair with one of my fingers I found she had absently placed her hand upon my chest. Without as much as a second thought I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Instead of being in shock and remaining still like she had before, her lips carefully moved against mine like liquid. She fit so perfectly against me as she leaned in closer and placed her hands on my shoulders. However the moment did not last as my senses came back to me, and I pulled away.

Frowning we both stepped away from one another, before she turned away and began to head back down Home-Tree with me closely following behind her. When we were about upon our destination I stopped her and commanded her to stand still as I placed the flower back in her hair once again. Turning around she looked at me interestingly as I pulled at some strands in the front from her braid so they would hang loosely in her face. It gave her a sort of wild look with the strands that were already loosened from our earlier flight which were now swaying from the breeze in front of her bright blue eyes.

Motioning her forward I allowed her to get ahead of me a couple of yards before I began to head in farther behind her. Taking her normal seat with Neytiri, her brother, and Atan'eko; I took mine with Mo'at, Eytukan, and some more high ranking warriors. There was many female Na'vi's singing together not far off as they entertained the people while others told stories to large groups. However my eyes would still travel over to Mia who would laugh with Neytiri as they told jokes, or teased Atan'eko or her brother. However when I heard Atan'eko asked for Mia to sing when she had mistakenly mentioned she could, once he had referred to the females singing not to far off; it was all I could do not to full out stare. I listened as she refused vehemently while telling him that sky-people music was much different than ours, however Neytiri soon cut in and began to beg her as well. They were both curious not only about sky-people music, but also how well Mia could sing.

"Fine, but I can only remember this really old song from back in 2010 on my planet," she replied holding her hands up in defeat. Her brother urged her on as she gathered her nerves and cleared her throat. However when her voice carried through her lips many people near her suddenly stopped to listen.

"**I feel like I'm drowning in ice waterrrr,**

**my lips have turned a shade of bluuue**

**I'm frozen with this fear, **

**That you may disappear **

**Before I've given you**

**the truth….**

**I bleed my heart out**

**On this paper… **

**So you can see **

**What I can't say…**

**I'm dying here**

**Cause I can't say **

**what I want to. **

**I bleed my heart out **

**Just for you….**

**I've always dreamed **

**about this moment,**

**And now it's here,**

**And I've turned to stone….**

**I stand here petrified**

**As I look in your eyes**

**My head is ready to explode…**

**I bleed my heart out**

**On this paper….**

**Foooor you,**

**So you can see**

**What I can't say…**

**I'm dying here**

'**cause I can't say**

**what I want to**

**I bleed my heart out **

**Just for you….**

**And it's all here in**

**Black and White instead…**

**For all the times**

**Those words were never said…**

**I bleed my heart out **

**On this paper….**

**Foooor you**

**So you can see **

**What I can't say….**

**I'm dying here**

'**cause I can't say **

**what I want to**

**I bleed my heart out**

**Just for you…**

**I bleed my heart out**

**Just for you…..**"

By the time Mia finished the whole clan was listening. Noticing this she blushed and lowered her shoulders. Mo'at smiled at her as she called out, "_Very beautiful, Mia. Thank you for singing for us._"Mia looked up at her and gave her a nervous nod as people continued to watch her, including a slightly enraged Ninat. It was possible that Ninat was not the best singer here amongst the clan anymore.

Standing up people listened and watched as Mo'at came over to Mia and replied, "I'm also glad to say that you and Atan'eko here will be mates when you're training is over." I froze, as my chest began to pain me. I felt like my lungs couldn't get enough air as Mia looked between Mo'at and Atan'eko obviously not in on this little secret, however others clapped and wolf whistled around them. Mia knew she couldn't disappoint Mo'at, so with a single nod it was then that I realized she was now promised to another man, as much as I was promised to Neytiri. It was also then that I realized something very important. That pain in my chest was my heart as it broke into a million pieces, and this feeling I had for Mia was so simple. I had been falling for her for the longest time, only to find I could never ever have her. Only one of my best warrior friends would be able to hold her in their arms, and love her, while I was stuck with Neytiri who only longed for Mia's brother. This web of 'love and like' I knew would soon kill me, especially when Mia's eyes caught mine. She too was hurting. How could I tell? Her eyes were glistening more than normal in the light of the flame from the fire pit. Our chance together had been ruined even before it had begun.

* * *

**Hehehe I bet you all are reeling from that. I guess you'll just have to find out what they're going to do about it in the next chapter, or better yet, if they do anything about it at all. OH the song was 'Bleed,' by Hot Chelle Rae. Sorry if the lyrics weren't perfect. I didn't really have internet when I added them in. I also bet you loved the whole Sage thing with her ikran, because I know I did. Twist there huh? Not really, but it's still nice to know he's watching out for her somehow I bet. Anyway thanks for reading everyone.**

**Especially thanks to all my reviewers such as-…****jojowriter85****… ****Archermusician****… ****EmyNegro****… ****Diamond-Rose Sisters****… Mark… ****StephiHope****… and ****xXchibitsukiXx**

**I even thank you my wonderful readers who don't review, but read my story with a passion. All of you who read this story, and review are the reason I keep writing. You are my encouragement to continue, as much as many other things. I hope you keep reading my stories even after this one ends, which trust me when I say ain't any time soon.**


	18. Sylwanin

_**+ Sylwanin +**_

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

As I watched Mia's glistening eyes turn on Atan'eko with fury, I began to feel my own anger boiling up inside of me. My anger at what I had let myself do. Anger that I had risked being Olo'eyktan one day, and why, because I had started falling for a sky-walker who couldn't choose between me and my friend.

Sure she was shocked. Her secret had just been discovered by the whole clan, and me. She couldn't hide what she had been, as of now. I knew the truth, and now hopefully I had learned my lesson. If she had intended on breaking what little heart I had then congratulations she had done exactly that. As the clapping died down, and people's eyes finally averted from them, I finished what dinner I had left before standing up and leaving the gathering. As I was making my way back up Home-tree to my ikran I heard her call out to me. Stopping in place, I refused to turn and look at her; afraid to look at her and let myself soften at whatever fake emotion she had to portray.

"Tsu'tey…I didn't know. Atan'eko and I made a pact, but I told him I'd think about it. I never…you got to believe me," she said desperately as I continued to stare forward.

"Don't speak to me," I seethed, however she did just the opposite. I felt her hand on my arm as she begged, "Tsu'tey I don't want him. What you think isn't true…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME," I yelled angrily jerking my arm out of her grasp. Doing so, I had finally turned to look at her. However I wish I hadn't as I saw the pained look in her eyes. I wanted to believe, but I just couldn't. You couldn't believe a dream-walker, you never could. Sylwanin had believed a dream-walker. She had believed Dr. Augustine with her very life, and when she had turned to her for help, she didn't help her; claiming she couldn't and then… I couldn't even force myself to go down that path ever again.

"Tsu'tey…"

"No, you will not speak to me! You will not touch me, and you will not come near me! You are to be mated to Atan'eko, and I to Neytiri! What happened between us means nothing," I seethed as I backed her up into the bark of home-tree. Breathing heavily I continued to glare at the woman in front of me. I let my eyes see her for what she was. Sure she was different, but she would never belong. She was one of them. The same lying, destructive sky-person they were, and she had always been.

However as I watched the tears finally spill from the corners of her eyes, something told me I was wrong. I wasn't going to admit it though. I wasn't going to believe it either; even if her chest began to shake as she held in her cries; even as her tears fell from her cheeks and onto the ground beneath her.

"Atan'eko, means nothing to me. He is just a boy, a friend, and that is it. I will never be mated to him. I will not belong to anyone. As you've just proven, all men are idiots and don't deserve me," she said through her teeth before pushing me out of her way. Without stopping she made her way swiftly back to her leaf bed.

At first I felt pride at getting under the skin of a sky person. I felt pride for hurting them, but as I realized just who I had hurt, and I thought things over; something just seemed wrong about it. Thinking back to the times I had seen Atan'eko and her together I remembered how she had never responded to his advances. Even Neytiri had once mentioned to me how she only found the young Na'vi male to be like another brother. Growling loudly in fury I punched the side of the tree angrily as realization sat in. I was too blinded by anger to truly realize that Mia was definitely different. I had been wrong to say she was like one of them. I had only wanted to hurt her because she had hurt me, without realizing just how well she had done it; even when it wasn't her fault. Centering my rage on Atan'eko I turned back around to go visit with my 'good friend.'

Jake's P.O.V

I was shocked to say the least when Mo'at had announced that my sister was engaged, however I was even more shocked when I noticed she had not agreed to it. My anger bubbled up inside of me, but I kept my mouth shut. There was no reason to cause a scene here.

I watched Tsu'tey leave after finishing his supper, and then not but a few seconds later Mia finished hers, and quickly made her way after him. Neytiri then stood as well as she followed Mia out. This left me alone with Atan'eko.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe my sister agreed to that beforehand," I replied taking another bite of my fruit. Atan'eko shrugged and replied, "I had no choice."

"Bullshit, you had a choice! You could have not told Mo'at that my sister wanted to marry you," I seethed in a whisper as my eyes narrowed on the young Na'vi male.

"If I hadn't then another warrior would have. I've overheard many of them discussing how they were going to approach Mo'at to ask for her permission to see if it would be alright. Besides, I've fallen in love with MiaSully. She's strong-minded, determined, loves with a heart like Eywa, and most of all a beauty like no other here amongst our people," Atan'eko explained to me, and despite hearing words that I felt were needed to describe a soon to be fiancé, they seemed scrambled and not in the order I would have liked. It seemed that he was only planning on mating with her because of her looks, and differences, not because of who she was. It also seemed like he was fighting for her as if she were a prize and not a person.

"Mia will never agree, and if I remember correctly she has to agree for it to work around here," I shot at him angrily.

"That maybe true, but in time she'll agree. She may say she'll leave, and she'll refuse any Na'vi's request for her hand, however every female must take a mate sooner or later. Besides Mo'at cares for her too much to let her leave forever," Atan'eko replied a little snobbishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Mo'at lost a child long ago to your people, and now Mia has brought back that love she once had for Sylwanin. Do you think a mother would let her child leave her forever knowing she was alive and well," Atan'eko reasoned as he stood up after finishing the last of his dinner. As my silenced echoed he smirked. A simple chuckle escaped his lips as he replied, "That's what I thought."

With that he left me feeling just as angry, and upset as I had been before. He had tricked my sister, if not all of us. One thing that I realized most of all was that he could speak perfect English like Neytiri, so that's one strike. Two, he had become friends with Mia just to win her over, so that was the second strike. The third strike was that he had thrown it all into my face. The final strike was that I couldn't do anything about it either. If I tried there was a chance I'd get banished or worse for killing the little bastard. However as Eywa as my witness I'd find a way to get back at him one way or another.

"Have you seen Atan'eko," a voice growled from up above me. Standing up my eyes met Tsu'tey's as I pointed in the direction the stupid blue bastard had just walked off. As Tsu'tey walked away angrily in the direction I had given him, I mentally made a strike for me. I guess this was a start at getting back at the kid. If I couldn't hurt him I'm sure Tsu'tey would.

Mia's P.O.V

Sitting in my leaf bed, I let the tears continue to fall down across my sapphire blue cheeks. I was flushed from anger and sadness, and nothing, not even a single thought could calm the sobs. I was just glad no Na'vi had decided to go to sleep yet or they'd find this pathetic scene. Then questions might just be raised.

Feeling a sudden dip in the leaf bed I looked up expecting to find my brother or even Atan'eko, however instead I found Neytiri sitting before me with a sympathetic look. Opening her arms to me I immediately crawled over to her and let her hold me as tiny hiccup like sobs escaped my lips. I had never had a sister, only brothers, but if I was to have a sister, I would have wished I'd have one like Neytiri. She didn't say anything as she just held me and let me cry, but when my sobs finally did fade she still continued to hold me. It was when I finally moved myself away from her chest that she spoke.

"You know sometimes we must do things we do not wish. Sometimes those things are being with the ones we do not love," she replied with a frown. Looking up at her suddenly I was about to ask her how she had known when she answered my question for me, "I know how you feel toward my future mate. I know how Jake feels toward me too, because I feel the same for him… but all of our paths have been made for us by someone else. I understand how you feel Mia, more than you'll ever know. However it is our duty as warriors, as women, to understand we must sometimes do something we do not want to do for the ones we love."

"Hmph sometimes I wish I wasn't a woman," I replied wiping the rest of the tears off my face while curling my knees up to my chest.

"I'll agree," Neytiri whispered as she looked a little far off. Then turning back to me she replied, "I wasn't always promised to Tsu'tey. Then again I wasn't always an only child." My interest spiked almost instantly. My ears perked up, while my eyes centered on hers with strong curiosity. "You weren't," I questioned trying to get her to continue. Looking at me she shook her head sadly as she replied, "I had an older sister once, Sylwanin. You remind me of her more than you'll ever know. She used to be promised to Tsu'tey. She was to be the next Tsahik." The name struck a chord in my heart as memories traveled back to when I had been unconscious with a terrible temperature. I could remember my dream and Tsu'tey mentioning Sylwanin to me within it. How I had known of her before I had even a clue of her existence was a mystery, but I had a feeling the mystery was slowly unraveling as I remembered the unusual dream of the young, but proud, Na'vi male; the child who was son to Ateyo, and who was the best archer amongst the Na'vi. The boy who had been in love with the chief's daughter.

The dreams I had seen were not dreams, but memories; Tsu'tey's memories to be exact. The bigger mystery was how they had been put into my mind for me to see. Had it been Eywa communicating with me, as she tried to foretell something, or was it something else? However I didn't get to think further into it as Neytiri continued on.

"I'm surprised you don't remind Tsu'tey of my sister. I know you remind Atan'eko, that much is certain from what he has done…"

"Atan'eko, what does he have to do with Sylwanin," I questioned her curiously.

"Tsu'tey wasn't the only one who loved my sister. Atan'eko tried for her heart as well. Maybe that's why when he saw the similarities in you, and the unusual bond between you and Tsu'tey….well maybe that's why he picked you out of the many women around here," Neytiri suggested as she lowered her eyes while watching a group of women walk past to their beds below.

"Neytiri, what happened to Sylwanin, if you don't mind me asking?" Looking back up at me she frowned and shook her head as a few tears slipped, "She died doing what she and many other warriors believed in." With that she stood up and jumped up onto the limb. Then looking back down at me she whispered, "Goodnight Mia, and I'll pray to Eywa for you." Thanking her I lied down in my leaf bed and pulled it shut. As the cocoon sealed tight I let a few more tears slip before closing my eyes and allowing my avatar to drift to sleep.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

When I caught up with Atan'eko he was just getting ready to mount his ikran for a midnight flight. Walking up to him casually I didn't take a second thought as I shoved him backwards with my hands. With a stunned look he stared with wide eyes while sputtering, "_What is your problem?_"

"_You know exactly what my problem is. You had no right to do what you did to Mia_," I seethed backing him away from his ikran, not all worried if the thing could reach over and attack me for threatening its rider.

"_If I hadn't someone else would have, you just didn't want it to be me because of what happened between Sylwanin and I years ago_," Atan'eko threw back in my face.

"_There was nothing between you and Sylwanin! She did not love you! You and I both know that. She was much like Mia is now. She didn't want to take a suitor. She was forced into it like Neytiri was, and now Mia is_," I growled angrily shaking my fist in his face. Atan'eko hissed angrily as he finally started to fight back with insults while he tried to strike a deadly point by replying, "_Why should you care about Mia anyway? She's not your mate, nor can she ever be! It's not like you honestly care for her…_"

"_I do care and that's all that matters. I care that you've hurt her in a way you do not yet comprehend_," and even as I said that realization slowly formed in his eyes as he looked at me with shock, "_You love her!_" I had never let the words escape my lips, nor had I ever let the thought of those words cross my mind. However as he said them and I registered them, I realized he was right. I did love her. I had fallen for her and her odd dream-walker ways. I had fallen for because of her unusual beauty, and I had fallen for her for her strong heart, and mind. However I would not let Atan'eko believe that.

"_No, she is my friend and that is it. Atan'eko just leave her be. Go tell Mo'at you've made a mistake, or I will, because if you don't fix this now then I'll have you banished from the Omaticaya clan when I become Olo'eyktan._" Hissing angrily he replied, "_You can not do that. If you do I'll tell Mo'at your true feelings for MiaSully, and then we will see what happens._"

"_I'll tell you what will happen. Nothing, because I'll still be with Neytiri. I would have done nothing wrong, because Mia is just my friend… my student_," I threw at him as he shoved past me to his ikran, however I yanked him back by his tail. As he screamed in agony I let him collapse to the ground below. Putting my foot on his back and leaning down to his ear I said in a deadly voice, "_You let Mia choose her own fate or I'll personal let my ikran rip you to shreds_." Growling below me as he tried to wiggle out from my foot, I watched him while dark thoughts passed to the front of my mind. Yet even as I thought them I knew Mia would hate me if I even succeed in following through with them. So lifting my foot off of him slowly I walked away leaving Atan'eko sore and angry as I went off to find the woman I had scorned so I could apologize.

A few yards from where she slept I was stopped by Neytiri who had a stern look set upon her face, "_She will not want to see you Tsu'tey, besides she's fast asleep as she should be._" Looking at her with wide eyes she replied, "_I heard everything that was said between you two. Tsu'tey we both can't let ourselves go down that road. You can not be that person for her, as I can not be that person for Jake. You need to let it go, and let her fight her own battles. If you believe she's strong, then let her prove it._"

"_You always were one to meddle weren't you_," I chuckled as she gave a slight smirk.

"_Sylwanin always hated it too if I remember correctly_," Neytiri whispered as our faces fell for a short moment. Then she spoke again, "_If you care for Mia, then let her choose, and let her make her own decisions. Whatever happens we will deal with it, but it's your duty to let her choose, and for you to continue following the path that was set for you, as well as it is my duty to continue doing the same._"

Nodding I asked with curiosity, "_How upset is she with me_?"

"_She's hurt, that much is certain. She has every right to be with the way you treated her. You should have known better from Atan'eko's past. You jumped to conclusions before you even let yourself consider all the options. Next time think before you act_," with a solemn look I nodded once more before turning around to head back, but Neytiri called out to me once again. Turning to look at her she asked, "_You've fallen for her haven't you?_" I knew I could trust Neytiri with anything I told her. I always could, so with a sort of nod she smiled as she replied, "_I think she has too._" With that she walked off before I could even ask her what she meant.

Mia's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open in my human body while some of the lights in the machine shut down. Tonight had been a long night, and for once I was happy to return to my human self. Opening the hatch quietly I found the trailer unusually quiet for once.

Norm was fast asleep in the next room as his snores carried throughout the shack. Trudy must have been fast asleep too since she was nowhere to be found. Jake was still in his link bed, and Grace was sitting up at her microscope waiting for me.

"You had an interesting night I suppose," Grace replied still looking through the lens. Shrugging I mumbled, "I didn't agree to it. It was thrown upon me."

"I figured as much. After dinner I caught Mo'at alone and spoke with her. She said Atan'eko approached her and asked for your hand instead of going to Jake which is traditional. She said it would be okay as long as he asked Jake. She assumed he had when she announced it to the rest of the clan. However Jake can still say no and Atan'eko will still be allowed to go through with it since Mo'at also gave her permission. She says it's all up to you now, but to warn you that if you decline that there will just be more suitors coming for you. She said it would be best to stay with one you know and trust. I wish I had seen this coming before, Mia. I would have talked to her sooner and told her a lie such as in our culture you can't marry after losing your first mate." Looking at her oddly while trying to remember how she had known about Sage she replied, "I read your file." Nodding my head, I straddled a seat beside her as a question popped up in my head. "What happened to Sylwanin?" She dropped everything she was doing as she froze in mid-movement. Looking at me she replied, "Where did you…"

"Neytiri, but she didn't quite explain how it happened," I replied with a curious gaze. Relaxing, Grace sat back in her seat and sighed deeply. Pushing her hair back she began, "I'm sure she told you it was for a good cause then." Seeing my nod she added, "You remind me of her you know."

"Yeah, Neytiri says I remind a lot of people of her," I answered as Grace smiled and replied, "Not just personality, Mia. I mean your avatar looks like her in the face and body structure. Despite the hair and your eyes you could have been her twin." Looking at her oddly she replied, "Not exactly close though. Your markings are different, and you're a little shorter than she had been; skinner too."

"So you knew Sylwanin?"

"Of course, she was my student, as much as Neytiri, and Tsu'tey. She was a bright young girl, but she wasn't all that fond of my kind. She'd fight with you tooth and tail for what she believed in. The day she died I was there. I witnessed everything," Grace whispered as her eyes welled up with tears. Placing my hand on her shoulder she looked at me and wiped them away as she continued, "It happened when I still had a school for the Na'vi. Sylwanin became displeased when Selfridge began to move deeper into their territory with his equipment, so she gathered together a few other young hunters and went off into the jungle. When they returned they came straight back to me in a panic and explained they had set fire to one of the bulldozers. Sylwanin came for my help, hoping I'd be able to save her and her friends, however they were too late. A couple of RDA soldiers followed them back to my school and shot them down right in front of me. They didn't even give me a chance to explain or even talk to them." Grace had fresh tears in her eyes as I stood up and came and sat in her lap. As she wiped them away she pulled me into a tight hug as I whispered, "So is that why there's so much hostility between us and them. It's because of Sylwanin's death." Nodding Grace answered, "She meant a lot to the people. When she died, so did what little trust they had for our kind."

"I wish I had known her," I mumbled in to her shoulder.

"I do too. I think you would have liked her. You two are just alike. However I'm glad that you've gotten to know Neytiri. You and Jake have put a smile back on her face that Mo'at claims she hasn't seen in years." Nodding, the next few minutes were quiet until Grace pulled away from me and shook her head in displeasure as she pushed me up and ordered, "Eat something, you've gotten to skinny missy. Don't make me force feed your ass." Chuckling as I stood up she also added, "And take a shower you're starting to stink." About that time Jake's link bed opened as he sat up. Walking over to help him into his chair, I laughed as something caught my eyes.

"What," he smiled at me.

"You look like a mountain man. It's time to shave your face dear brother," I joked as he punched me in the arm uttering playful, "This coming from a skeleton." Shaking my head we walked over into the other part of the shack. Taking a seat at the table, Jake watched me as I fixed us a big plate of various foods. Once I was done I sat the plate in front of Jake. Taking a seat beside him I dug into my food. Half-way through Jake turned to me after downing two thirds of his drink, and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Good, I guess. Grace talked to Mo'at. Seems Atan'eko was supposed to ask you first before Mo'at. However she says that I still have a choice in the matter, but there will still be more suitors after him asking for my hand. Mo'at believes I should agree to this one since I already know Atan'eko and like him," I replied sipping at my water.

"I don't like him. He's a sneaky little bastard, and he's been lying to you about his English. If I could I would have landed one right in his mouth if I wasn't afraid the Omaticaya would have banished me the moment I did," Jake spoke angrily making me cringe. Lately Jake had become very protective over me. I know in his opinion it was for good reason, but it's not what I wanted. I wanted a closer relationship with him, but for him to back off the big brother protectiveness. I could make my own choices and deal with what I needed to on my own.

"Yeah, well I didn't say I was going to agree. I think at this point I might just finish training and then ask Mo'at if it would be alright if I can leave to return to 'my people,'" I spoke as Jake looked at me with an odd look.

"What," I questioned as Jake shook his head. Swallowing the last of his food he spit out, "She might not let you. She values you too much to let you leave for good at this point. She might let you visit with 'your people,' but I believe that's it."

"Well that's just wonderful. More stuff to complicate my life," I whined as Jake patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry we'll get through this somehow," Jake promised.

"I hope so, because this drama is really getting on my nerves. Tomorrow I'm going to have a little talk with Atan'eko and sat that shithead straight," I voiced vehemently as Jake cheered me on with a, "Kick his ass for me." After that the subject switched to different things such as when we had gotten our ikrans today, or the trek up there. Everything had all calmed down within only a view minutes. So calm that when I laid my head down on that pillow that night I was a lot calmer than I had originally been. Maybe it was because I gotten a better insight into the others worlds for once, or maybe it was because the kiss from earlier that day was still running through my mind.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay enough. I worked as hard as I could on it considering it was the holiday weekend. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from-… ****Ashley… Som Skxawng… Pyra Sanada… Haunted Shy Girl… ****QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi****… ****Archermusician****… ****StephiHope****… ****EmyNegro****… ****Diamond-Rose Sisters****… and ****Gorillaz Fan**

**Also thanks to all those who didn't review, but did read my story. You and the reviewers are one of the many reasons that I keep writing. So thank you very much.**


	19. Na'vi or Human

_**+Na'vi or Human +**_

Mia's P.O.V

The next morning when I awoke in my avatar I was hesitant to pull back the cocoon. Why was I hesitant? In truth I was afraid to see Tsu'tey that day. I was also afraid that when I confronted Atan'eko I'd likely choke him to death with my bare hands. However when I finally decided to leave my cocoon to head down to breakfast, I found Neytiri flanking me almost immediately.

"You waited for me," I asked her shocked.

"You need someone by your side today after last night," she replied as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Smiling at her I did the same. It was a hug that was reserved for friends. Something that I now knew we were.

As we walked into the morning gathering Neytiri led me over to sit with Mo'at instantly, claiming Jake had already ate. Apparently Jake had been up much earlier than I had thought this morning, and it was all because he wanted to go riding. When I had asked what he was riding she had simply laughed and replied, "Ikran of course." Shaking my head my smile grew until I noticed Atan'eko walk into breakfast. Noticing my change in mood Mo'at spoke, "You do not have to agree to the engagement MiaSully. You know you still have a choice."

"I know, I just… in my culture we have to wait years until we decide to choose another mate," I lied as both Neytiri and Mo'at looked at me curiously now.

"You've had a mate before," Mo'at questioned with interest.

"Yes."

"What happened to him," Neytiri asked a little unsure of how to approach the subject.

"He died in battle. He was a fellow warrior to my brother; my brother's best friend to be exact. He was a good man, and I'm not ready to move on from what happened to him quite yet," I lied once more. I was ready to move on alright, just not to Atan'eko or the other warriors here. There was only one I wanted, but he hated me now. Not to mention he had hurt me by his words. I'm not even sure I had the strength, courage, or nerves to speak to him again.

Turning my attention back to Mo'at I found my lie had worked. She was taking my 'custom' into consideration. After a few moments I got the reaction I had been waiting for. Giving a simple nod of approval I found that was all it took to make my day a little brighter. Finishing up breakfast I raced Neytiri up to the top of Home-tree to where our ikrans perched.

Calling out to them the moment we made it to the tree limb, they swooped from high and low as they landed next to their riders. Sese was happy to find Neytiri had brought him what was left of her breakfast, as well as Sage whom had found the purple fruit in my hand just as quickly.

"Hey there boy, you ready to fly today," I grinned as I looked up at Sage with admiration. Unlike many ikrans I had seen, his purple shade was an unusual deep neon violet that you'd find, even if you were standing far off, you could still see him from miles away. His blue was as bright as Sese's and now looking closely I could see the hint of gold scales coating his hide. His eyes were the most striking though. So much like my past lover's eyes had been; a deep dark abyss of emerald that seemed to stare straight into your soul, however they also had a playful a hint of tiny golden specks that glimmered bright when the caught in the light.

"What is his name," Neytiri asked suddenly looking over me with curiosity.

"Sage," I whispered closing my eyes as I leaned into his beak lovingly just like I used to nuzzle my head into Sage's shoulders.

"You two have a very close bond already. It's as if he's known you his whole life," she replied walking over to me carefully as she placed her hand on Sage. Sage didn't make a move to harm her, not as long as he saw the reassurance in my eyes.

If only Neytiri knew just how close of a bond I truly had with him; just how much Sage meant to me. It was Eywa's … no… better yet it was Sage's way, of saying everything was going to be alright, and that he'd always be here for me in some way; that when I felt grounded, and chained, he'd always be there to lift me up and free me once again. "It feels that way," I whispered opening my eyes and looking into Sage's emeralds.

"Come, we should go find Jake," Neytiri coaxed me as I nodded. Connecting my queue to Sage's I hoped onto his back easily. Without waiting for Neytiri I urged him forward off the limb. The moment he dove I felt that same wonderful feeling of happiness spread throughout my veins, as well as the adrenalin. Nothing, no plane, no rollercoaster, no scary movie could ever amount to what riding an ikran felt like. It was an amazing feeling that could simply take your breath away and leave you wanting more. It was something you'd never forget no matter what.

Neytiri soon caught up with me as she directed me to follow her towards the Hallelujah Mountains. When we arrived I found Jake soaring through the clouds with pride. My brother might not be suited for direhorse, but he was born to fly an ikran, that much was certain. I guess we both were in a way though. Something about this just seemed natural, almost right. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. Hearing another call echo from behind us, both Neytiri and I turned in time to find Tsu'tey following close behind with some other new ikran riders. He was teaching them how to control their ikran, something I knew all too well that I would not need.

Hearing a snort from underneath me I looked down at Sage and replied, "Well I don't." Sage took a sudden dive almost as if to prove me wrong. Thinking harshly to him to pull up he quickly obeyed as he gave a few other sounds, almost as if he was chuckling at me. Rolling my eyes at the banshee below me I turned to find Tsu'tey pulling up beside us, as well as Atan'eko. Growling, Sage sensed my discomfort as he pulled back and waited for the others to pass. Then he flew up next to Jake's ikran leaving a few curious Na'vi's in his wake. A couple of heads turned to look at me, but when Tsu'tey noticed their eyes were no longer on the sky ahead he disciplined them harshly. With that they turned their eyes away as Tsu'tey's now turned to look me. Our eyes locked for a brief moment, as they brought up memories of last night's events. Then my eyes harden as a scowl spread throughout my lips. He hurt me. That's all that mattered now. Turning to look forward I ignored his brief looks every once in awhile, or his harsh words to his other students when they did something wrong. I even ignored his irritated look with Jake and Neytiri as they began to flirt with one another openly by ramming their ikrans into one another. The only thing I kept my mind on was that soon this so called lesson would be over soon.

When it was I continued flying without the others. A little closer to Home-tree, but all the same I continued to soar through the low hanging clouds. Being linked with Sage, just made me feel happy, calm, free even, and no matter what thought entered my mind the banshee always seemed to banish it with something better. Just like the human Sage had once done long ago when I was in one of my bad moods.

"I've missed you for so long, Sage," I whispered with closed eyes. Hearing a loud screech I opened my eyes and smiled brightly at the ikran below me. "Is this really you returned from the other world, or just a trick," I asked with playfulness. However as I asked the question, it seemed as if it were answered with an image not from my mind, but from his; a vision of me twirling around in a white gown in one of the local bridal shops that had been in town. The same gown I had picked out for our wedding that never occurred. My eyes watered suddenly as I choked out a sob, "It really is you isn't?" Sage flapped his wings fiercely while shaking his head. My tears continued to fall as I leaned against his back and held on tightly. "Thank you Eywa. Thank you for sending him back to me," I whispered into the breeze. The wind whipped past me a lot quicker as if she really had heard me. Smiling I leaned back up and replied, "Come on Sage, it's time to go back to Home-Tree."

After leaving Sage to perch up high in the branches I made my way back down to entrance of Home-tree. Mainly to see if I could find Jake, however I found Atan'eko instead as he walked right up to me. It was as if he hadn't done anything the way he looked at me and went to say, "_How are you today?_" I was so angered by it that without a single thought of hesitance I turned and landed my fist right into his nose. He stumbled backwards as all eyes turned on me. Well if I was going to make a show then I'd make sure they knew why I'd done it, "My answer was, 'NO' Atan'eko! Next time respect that! I will not be your mate, and for that matter no one else's! I'm a widow and that's how my culture demands it to remain. I've respected yours now respect mine that is all I asked. Next time you feel the need to go behind my back and do something so stupid and childish, remember I am not my brother, and I will not hesitate to put my fist through your face again." With that I pulled the all famous move used by most angered girls. I landed my knee straight into his groin. Doubling over he moved away from me as I smiled in triumph. Whipping back around I continued on my way as many female, and male, Na'vi cheered for me. Apparently he had angered more than just me and my friends.

Passing by Eytukan and Mo'at, she stopped me and replied, "_A simple, 'no' would have sufficed, but thank you anyway. It might teach him some respect that none of us have been able too._"

"_Trust me when I say it was my pleasure_," I smirked devilishly before excusing myself. As I turned I caught Tsu'tey's eyes on me. My smirk fell as my eyes followed his. It was not until he was behind me that my eyes tore away from the bewildered golden orbs. In my opinion it was time for me to stand my ground around here. I had let people walk over me for way to long. If I was to be a warrior then I was going to prove it to the others.

The days began to blur by for the next month and a half as I spent my time flying, hunting, or training. I managed to perfect my warrior skills to the best of my abilities. I got my emotions back in check to a point where I drew all of them back inside, just like I once had when I had first arrived. However unlike before I let myself show some of the emotion in spurts whether it was during the time I spent with friends, or alone with Sage. That way I was releasing it instead of keeping it all bottled up for too long.

Tsu'tey and I had not changed during that time period though. We had not spoken to one another since that night Mo'at had announced my supposed engagement to Atan'eko. We had barely looked at each since that day I had told Atan'eko off either. The only time we said a word to one another was when we were up in the air during one of our flying lessons, and even then it was speaking to the whole group. It's not that I was still mad at Tsu'tey, it was just I was uncertain of how to approach him. Uncertain that he would accept my apology, or for that matter even give me a chance to speak to him.

Atan'eko had backed off, but he had not remained quiet. I had heard from many of his friends of how unhappy he was about me throwing my fist at his nose, and that he was going around telling stories of how I had thrown myself at him; something that was definitely untrue. I did find though that the other Na'vi males were sticking up for me. They were also threatening him to back off and leave me be and that he ought to respect my culture as much as I had theirs. I felt a little bad for that tiny lie, but hey at least I had others on my side defending me from his blows, so to speak.

Neytiri and I were growing closer as well since she had revealed her darkest secrets to me. One being her love for my brother, and two being the past death of her sister Sylwanin. We had begun discussing things that neither of us would discuss to anyone else, not to mention Neytiri's discovery of where my heart now truly lied. She had walked in on Tsu'tey and me that one night after we had left dinner; the night when he had cornered me against the tree and vented his angered feelings. I even dared to speak of the secret kiss we had shared beforehand to her. She sympathized with me, and made me feel like I wasn't the only one fighting to keep my head on straight. She understood, like any real sister would. That's what Neytiri had become to me; a sister. I knew if I ever needed anything she would be right there. Yet there were still things I kept from her. Things I even kept from Tsu'tey. Things that I could only share with Jake when we'd head to bed those nights in the shack. Jake and I had also grown closer, maybe even closer than Tommy and I had been during our whole brother-sister relationship. Jake didn't let me make mistakes, he helped me fix them and learn from them unlike Tommy whom covered them up. I guess I had always underestimated the quiet triplet.

Another relationship that had bloomed was the one between Mo'at and I. She had become like my third mother, Grace being the second. Mo'at felt pride at how great my heart had grown for the Omaticaya lifestyle, and for the people here. One day she had caught me outside kicking around the soccer ball with a couple of children. She had watched us for nearly half an hour before intervening to ask if I could teach her. Despite me making a playful joke about her age she simple took it with graciousness replying, "_My dear no one is ever too old to try._" That had earned a couple of giggles from the kids. Once I hushed the children we began to show her how to play. She caught on quick and before I knew it the old woman was out there kicking the ball around like the best of us.

Eytukan had even slowly taken to me. He trusted me enough to send me out with the other older warriors on trips through the jungle, and even let me take patrol on some nights. Grace wasn't too happy since she was worried about my human body's health. However she only voiced it when I'd return to the shack. That was when she'd order me to eat, no matter my protests. Once when I had complained I was too tired she had threatened me with a feeding tube and handcuffs. When she proved she had what she needed to do it I almost instantly obeyed. Thanks to her special diet she had me on I was quickly picking weight back up again, however I was still looking like I had been in a coma for years. Something Trudy found to poke fun at me many times. I think she did it to make me eat more from guilt.

Norm and Trudy had finally admitted they were a couple to everyone; no shock there considering what I had walked in on that one day. However it was sort of cute now to watch the two of them cuddle in a corner. Yet it sort of made me lonely too. It made me miss the days I had someone to do that. It also kept slowly trying to give me the boost to talk to Tsu'tey, but the courage would always come up short when I'd try to.

Something though, during those weeks, had been out of the ordinary for me however. One day when Jake, Neytiri, and I had been flying together side by side when something unusual had caught my eye. There were these many rock like arches protruding from the earth, almost as if they were orbiting around this one thing that nestled in a bowel below them. Something like a tree you'd see only on Halloween. It looked as if someone had simply thrown toilet paper over its dead branches, but looking closer I did not find that the case. This tree was a beauty in all its own. It was like a willow tree with pure white limbs floating with every breeze that blew past, and something about just seemed… ethereal. Just being near it brought a sense of calm to my mind.

Later after Jake and I had laid our Avatars down to sleep we awoke in the shack and immediately told Grace who had seemed ever so slightly intrigued by what we had saw. Looking back at the images our Avatars had seen she went on to explain just what we had seen earlier that day.

"The Tree of Souls, _Vitraya Ramunong_," she spoke enthusiastically, as she once again repeated its name in Na'vi, "It's their most sacred place." Looking at Grace beside me she directed my eyes to look at the screen as she explained to all of the group, "See the Flux Vortex in these false color images?"

"Yeah that's what messes up my instruments," Trudy chuckled sarcastically from behind Jake.

"There is something really interesting going on in there biologically," Grace replied with crossed arms. Continuing to look at the screen she said a lot lower this time, "I'd die to get some samples." Glancing over at Jake and I she spoke, "Outsiders are strictly forbidden," and as an afterthought she added, "You lucky swine." Grinning at her she shoved me a little as I continued to look at the pictures. The Tree of Souls was beautiful, something that on our planet you'd never find a single plant or tree to compare to it.

However, later in the week something else happened that definitely caught my eye and almost me for lunch might I add. As the three of us, Neytiri, Jake, and I, all flew our normal route something while aerial hunting something seemed to shadow us. Knowing full and well we were up in the air; I could not even imagine what else could shadow all of us together. However I soon learned what.

Jake and I might have been stone-cold aerial hunters; death from above. Yet the only problem we hadn't learned was we were not the only ones. With a distinct plunge the creature came at us without mercy. Jake screamed for us to dive the moment he saw it coming. As I dove the humungous red ikran went to snap at the back of Sage's tail, narrowly missing him for that matter. Swooping to the side he made his next target Jake as we entered into the jungle below.

Swerving through vines, tree limbs, and other various objects I could hear Jake urging his ikran to hurry forward, all the while the larger ikran was gaining on him. Opening his mouth it roared out its deafening screech as it became angry with its elusive prey.

I could hear Neytiri's bird calls as Jake yelled out to me in panic. I had been separated from them when we had entered the jungle, but I wasn't far as I soon caught up with them, and the creature that was right on their tails… literally.

Jake coming up with a plan ordered Neytiri and I to follow him as he flew into some thicker brush, making it harder for the larger banshee to maneuver past as easily. Getting caught in some of the vines, the only thing the creature could do was open its beak and grumble at us in an ikran like way, before turning and flying off once again. Coming to rest our ikrans on a tree nearby, I landed mine on Neytiri's right as we both whispered calming words to our banshees in Na'vi. They were scared, tired even, but all the same their hearts were slowly beginning to slow as was ours. Taking deep calming breaths I turned to look at Neytiri. Eyes connected for a moment to make sure one another was alright before turning to look at Jake, who was still ever so slightly winded. Then came the joy we felt at escaping the creature, as we all threw our heads back and laughed in unison. As our roars of laughter slowly died down to giggles Jake spoke out to me, "That's not something you see ever day is it Mia."

"Minus the thanator, then yeah I guess," I chuckled as I leaned into Sage and cooed at him lovingly.

"Imagine what it would be like to ride it," Jake suddenly spoke as Neytiri's giggles slowly died down. Wearing a proud smile she replied, "It has happened before." Looking at her with shock she didn't finish as she motioned for us to head back now that the coast seemed clear, and now hear I stood during the present, at the base of Home-tree with Jake and Neytiri as she explained what she had spoken off earlier that day. Looking at a skull of one of the creatures hanging in the middle of the…well I guess you could call it meeting hall, Jake seemed almost mesmerized.

The creature, as called by our guys, was known as a Great Leonopteryx, however Neytiri had another name for it, "It is Toruk. Last Shadow."

"Yeah, right. It's the last one you ever see," Jake joked as he went to stand higher to get a better look at the skull while I simply stood next to Neytiri watching with open ears. Neytiri moved to go stand by Jake as she explained, "My grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Macto. Rider of Last Shadow."

"He rode this," I asked shocked walking up to them now as I too took a look at the skull's large incisors.

"Toruk chose him. It has only happened five times since the time of the First Songs," Neytiri replied looking at me with pride for her family's history. "That's a long time," Jake said as he looked down at her now, averting his eyes away from the skull. "Yes. Toruk Macto was mighty. He brought the clans together in a time of great sorrow. All Na'vi people know the story." Looking away from Neytiri I let my eyes rest one more time on the skeleton of the creature. Jake did too only he seemed to look at it with something else, some emotion I couldn't quite register.

Looking back at Neytiri I replied, "I'm heading to bed. Today's been a long day." Giving a reassuring nod to me, I turned and headed back to my leaf bed. As I laid my head down and closed my eyes I felt as if I could almost drift asleep. Almost as if this was really who I was, yet as the neon light tunnel carried me back to my human body I knew all to well who and what I was. Opening my eyes I inhaled deeply.

Everything seemed backwards now. Like out there was the true world, and in here was the dream. Nothing felt right anymore. Not even my human body felt right. The soft pale skin seemed foreign to me, and I felt dwarfed almost in this form. I felt tired and weak here. 'This was not who I was', and that was the thought I kept having reoccur in my mind for a long time now.

Opening the hatch I slowly made my way out of it as I walked over to Jake's to wait for him while making a quick video log.

"**It's hard to believe it had only been three months since this whole thing started. I can barely remember my old life. I can't remember anyone's faces anymore, and when I try to think of them the only thing I come up with is a Na'vi face with their features on it. I can barely remember any of the songs I used to sing. I have to play them on my Ipod now just to remember the lyrics. I feel like this isn't me. I feel like this here is a lie, a dream. I honestly don't know who I am anymore…**" Realizing my words I buried my face in my hands as I tried to rethink what to say, but as I tried… I couldn't. It was how I truly felt. Reaching my hand to shut off the camera I found Jake getting out of his link bed. He seemed in worse shape than I was. I didn't even try to speak to him tonight. It just wasn't worth it. Standing up I made my way for the bathroom along with a clean pair of clothes and my toiletries.

Taking the long awaited shower I needed I stepped out, wrapped the towel around me, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a ghost. I could barely recognize the face staring back at me. I kept waiting for my Avatar to suddenly show up in the reflection.

Forcing myself to finish up, I dried my hair, pulled it back into a high ponytail, and dressed into a pair of black booty shorts, and a dark blue tank. Walking out of the bathroom I headed straight for the fridge. Grabbing something without looking at it, I warmed it up and gobbled it up within six minutes, all the while watching Jake as he cleaned up as well.

Tomorrow morning we were to head back to Hell's Gate to check in. I'd still be linking with my avatar, it was just we had to reassure them we were still alive, and grab more supplies. Jake also had to check in with his boss, Colonel Miles Quaritch. A man I found I didn't like whatsoever.

I watched in peace as Jake finally shaved off his mountain man beard. When he was done he headed straight for bed, where I soon followed. Grabbing my IPod off the window seal I put the earphones in my ears and turned it on. Within moments the oldies from way back in 2010 began to play. Finding a familiar song I let it play as I whispered the words to Civil Twilight's 'Letters from the Sky.' When the trailer finally went completely dark, and Grace herself headed to bed I still remained awake. I didn't want to fall asleep, not because I was afraid of the nightmares returning. No, it was just the mere fact that tomorrow we'd be returning to civilization; a place I had grown apart from within the time I had stayed here. It was also a place I didn't want to return to.

Sliding off my bunk bed I walked over to Jake's. Lifting his covers I slid in next to him as it stirred him awake. "You okay," he mumbled through half-lidded eyes. Shaking my head he whispered, "Nervous." Nodding he replied, "You're not the only one." Wrapping his arms around me he allowed me the rare comfort he'd hadn't even given when we were children. Usually I would have jumped into bed with Tommy when I couldn't sleep or I'd have a nightmare, while Jake usually slept right through my cries peacefully. Yet here he was tonight letting me cuddle up next to him as I drifted off to sleep. We had changed so much. We were so different. How we were going to deal with returning to human life I had no idea.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It took me a long time to get written. I bet some of you loved the Sage part, especially the part where Mia punched Atan'eko too. Go Team Tsu'tey LOL. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can, and I promise you there will be more to it. In the meantime I hopped this satisfied you a bit.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers-… ****EmyNegro****… ****Archermusician****… ****Diamond-Rose Sisters****… ****xXchibitsukiXx****… Ashley… and Som Skxawng**

**Also thanks to anyone who reads this story. You all are my inspiration among many other things.**


	20. Happy Birthday

_**+Happy Birthday+**_

Packing up I didn't even try to dress up. I just threw on a pair of my tiny jean shorts, a white tank with a white blouse hanging open over it. I even just threw my hair up into a messy ponytail finding myself unable to do anything else with it. I was tired, it was too early, and all I wanted to do was link to my avatar. However I was instead placing the oxygen mask over my face so I wouldn't suffocate the moment I went outside. Throwing my bags over my shoulders I helped Jake with his. He didn't protest, in fact he appreciated it. He was in the same shape I was.

Making our way to the door we exited the shack to the outside world. It felt odd to be stepping outside in this familiar world, with our foreign skins. I guess you couldn't really call them foreign though. We had worn them for all of our lives. The scenery should have been the thing foreign to us.

Norm was in the distance chaining up the hut that contained his sleeping avatar. The Na'vi hadn't permitted him to stay in Home-tree once I had gotten better from my near death experience. He had reluctantly left and returned his avatar here, to where it had been remaining for the time being. He'd link with it every day to keep the avatar nourished, and active, but unlike Jake and me, he wasn't hooked. He could return easily to his human body, where Trudy awaited him patiently. He couldn't understand why Jake and I were so in love with being a Na'vi. He couldn't understand why we never wanted to leave. Maybe it was because he was in love with a human; not a Na'vi. Maybe because he was happy being who was, whereas we loved being someone different.

"Mia, did you grab my things like I asked," Norm called out to me. Shaking my head Trudy spoke up from faraway, "Don't worry I got them." Smiling at her, he jogged over to the helicopter where Jake and I were at. Helping me get Jake aboard we strapped my brother into his seat upfront before loading his wheelchair. Making sure Grace had all that she needed aboard we closed the hatch and sealed ourselves in. As the oxygen made its way into the compartment we were finally able to take off the masks.

Taking a seat I buckled myself in as Trudy started up the helicopter. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the ride. Ikran, I could control. Ikran, I knew I was safe because it had a mind of its own; a mind that wanted to protect not only itself, but me as well, however a helicopter was a machine; a mindless machine with no concept of human life. For some reason this analogy brought my mind to the differences between human and Na'vi's and before I realized it we were up in the air and halfway there.

"You're taking this calmly," Grace smiled looking over at me.

"Just gotta keep my mind busy. If I can ride an ikran, I can ride in this," I grinned at her.

"That's the spirit," she said as she turned to talk to Trudy once more. Yanking my bag up to me I pulled out my pen and notepad. Lately lyrics to new songs had been coming to me pretty easily. Some of the songs I had came up with already were, 'Can't breathe,' 'Brave,' 'Stone Hearts & Hand Grenades,' and 'See you.' I was still working on 'See you,' and I was having trouble with writing it. Every time I wrote another word it just didn't come out right.

Either way all the songs I had written recently had been inspired by one man, 'Tsu'tey.' It seemed like the lyrics just poured right out of me, and before I knew it I had these new songs. The music was in my head, it was just getting it out, and getting it onto a CD was the problem. I knew to do that I'd have to have help. I'd left my guitar back at base, so that was one thing I had to look forward to about going back.

While writing the lyrics to one of my newest songs, 'Lost then Found,' Jake managed to sneak a peek. When I noticed his prying eyes I pulled my book up to my chest. He chuckled and replied, "Don't worry it sounds good. A poem," he asked while I shook my head and replied, "No, lyrics."

"You're writing again?"

"Why not? It's just pouring from me lately," I smiled as I handed him the book. As he flipped through the pages he had a pensive look on his face, and when he finally looked up he replied, "It's like you got the hope back in you."

"Guess you can say that," I shrugged as the helicopter suddenly jerked. Looking forward I saw buildings, and soldiers. We were landing at Hell's Gate, a place we had been gone from for a long time.

Putting our masks back on, we opened the locked doors and let the unfit air back into the compartment. Helping Jake get out, I didn't notice the glances from many of the male soldiers. Nor did I want to for that matter. I could already hear some crude words. As Grace got out I jumped back in and grabbed the rest of my bags. About that time Wainfleet and his buddy Pike, at least I think that was his name, jumped onto the craft to talk to Trudy. However catching me bent over and reaching for my things, he couldn't seem to help what fell out of his mouth.

"Now that's one fine piece of ass," he chuckled to his buddy next to him. Standing straight up I turned and sent a glare their way. Trudy walked in right before I could open my mouth, "Back off Wainfleet! You wouldn't even have a chance with her if you even tried to act like decent human being." Sending a thankful smile to Trudy I grabbed the rest of my things and jumped off the plane.

Walking to the lab with my brother, Grace, and Norm, I found many curious heads turning. They were surprised we were back, and alive for that matter. When we walked into the main part of the laboratory Max almost dropped to Grace's feet as he thanked God she was back. Apparently there had been a lot of problems while we had been gone. Once he was done explaining he turned to Jake and me as he replied, "I set up your links. You can go whenever you want." Nodding, I practically sprinted to mine. Jumping in Max rushed over to stop me as he replied, "I need you back early. We have to go over some things." Nodding I replied, "Don't worry, I'll get back as soon as I can." With that I shut the hatch and let myself travel back to my avatar.

Upon awakening I didn't even take time to act like I had been sleeping. I immediately made a bee line for my ikran. Within minutes I was soaring through the sky without so much as a care in the world.

Leaning into Sage I smiled whispering, "This is more like it." Sage shook his head making small grumbling sounds in agreement. Letting Sage twist and turn in the sky while doing wicked aerial tricks, I didn't happen to notice the other one flying nearby until Sage almost ran right into his ikran. Hearing a loud screech I ordered Sage to move out of the way. When we were safe I turned back to look at who it was. Feeling my blood run cold at the sight of him, I forced my eyes to look away. Tsu'tey had been the one I had came close to hitting.

Turning back, I was heading for Home-tree when I heard a loud screech above me. Looking back, I had just enough time to avoid the ikran diving right at us. Glancing at the smirking Tsu'tey I yelled out in English, "You could have killed me asshole."

"_You could have hurt me as well_," he yelled back in Na'vi.

"Childish bastard," I grumbled angrily as I landed my ikran back on the tree limb. Feeling a jolt I turned and noticed Tsu'tey had as well. Jumping off of his banshee he walked over to me casually as if nothing had happened out there in the sky. Pulling his head band up he replied, "_Can we talk?_"

"_No, there's nothing to talk about_," I seethed as I tried to push past him, but he caught me and pulled me back.

"_Mia I'm sorry…_"

"_It's too late to say that…_"

"_No it's not._ _I am sorry. I should have never did…_"

"_But you did, so it doesn't matter_…" I yelled furiously getting up in his face, pointing an angry finger at him.

"_It matters to me…_" he began just as angry at how difficult I was making this for him.

"_Why does it matter? You made it clear that you never wanted me to speak to you or…_"

"_It's different now_."

"_How is it different Tsu'tey? Listen, that moment… that kiss... it was a mistake. It should have never…_"

"_It wasn't a mistake. I wanted it_," looking up at him now, my eyes widened as he went on, "_I've wanted it for a long time. Mia you're an amazing woman. You're beautiful, different, you think with your heart __**and**__ your head…_"

"No, I _don't_ want to hear this," trying to shove past him the only thing that kept running through my mind was that even though I wanted this, I felt like we were just going round and round. That within a day or two we'd hate each other again. It was an on going cycle. We couldn't be together. We were a mess waiting to happen. He was Na'vi, I was… I was a shell! I was human!

"_Mia, listen…_" he growled.

"_No, NO, __**NO**__ DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU WANTED ME TO LEAVE YOU ALONE, THEN THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF IT. __**You've hurt me enough**_," I hissed out the last part as I pushed against his chest. He stumbled back a bit into Sage who snapped at him. When he finally got his balance and got away from the ikran he looked at me with absolute shock, and a bit of hurt.

"_I'm not someone you can push around. I've been pushed around my whole life. My emotions are not toys,_" I exclaimed furiously shaking my fist, "_No amount of sorrys, and I shouldn't haves, are going to make it up. Don't you get Tsu'tey I don't want to be with anyone. I'm not someone you can be with!_" At first I meant it in anger, but seeing his hurt expression my words tried to turn to care. I needed him to understand. He **had to** understand. We weren't the same. We would **never **be the same. He had a life that didn't belong to me.** I** had a life; one that I had to return to someday.

However, trying to make him understand just seemed to anger him. Then again maybe it was because the shock was wearing off from my outburst. "_Sage was someone you could be with. You were able to be with him, and love him. You had your problems. That I'm sure of, but you worked it out. You're not someone nobody can be with. You have a choice to be a Na'vi, instead of a sky-person. There are ways you can make this permanent._" Noticing how he was meaning my body from the way he moved his hand up and down; not the lifestyle, I realized he knew something he wasn't telling me. My eyes narrowed on him as I asked, "_What do you mean Tsu'tey? What do you know?_" Noticing his eyes widen when he realized he had said too much he shook his head while saying, "_You know what, never mind._" Trying to walk away, it was me this time to reach out to him. Feeling my hand on his arm he turned to look at me with a guilty expression.

"_When I was sick…I think…I'm not sure…but I saw memories; memories that weren't mine. I saw Sylwanin. I saw her through your eyes. What did you do Tsu'tey while I was unconscious_," I questioned him with harden eyes. Turning to me, he took my hand off of his shoulder and held it in his as if he were studying it.

"_I shouldn't have done it… it's reserved to only mates … but I was worried for you_," Tsu'tey mumbled as his eyes slowly came up to look into mine.

"_What did you do_," I hissed as my fear grew. Tsu'tey had done something. So I was right. However what made me fearfully and on edge was what he had said. 'It's reserved to only mates.' What did that mean? Then again what on my planet was only meant for mates? My eyes widened in shock. No he wouldn't, that wasn't even possible here was it? However even as I thought that I knew it was ludicrous, but still I felt the hair on my neck stand on end.

Reaching behind me he brought my braid forward, and held my queue in front of me. Then he reached behind his back and brought his forward. Looking at him curiously he slowly placed them together. I watched in awe as the pink feelers felt at one another curiously before twisting around and pulling our queues into one single pink strand. The moment they did though, it felt like there was an explosion inside of me; one that made me forget the world around me. I felt off balance as this new incredible feeling was rushing through my veins. Feeling a hand on the middle of my back I couldn't help but lean into it. In return I felt this satisfactory feeling inside of me, not only for me, but for another.

With my eyes closed I felt this odd feeling of want; a want to feel and taste my lips, and to nuzzle my cheek into the crook of my neck. However as this thoughts occurred I realized they were not mine. They were Tsu'tey's. Opening my eyes, I looked at the man before me in a daze. Fighting the urge to moan out his name I decided to play his game. Sending him angry thoughts, I found they instead were mixed with wonder, and a wish that I had been awake when this had first happened. Feeling his chuckles coming from his throat, and also hearing them, it brought about my own as I leaned into him. There was no resisting. I couldn't resist this, because it was all around me, consuming me in a warmth, and care I had never before experienced. As long as I was with him this way it felt as if nothing could harm me, and I felt as if I was… _his_.

I suddenly felt myself being lowered onto the tree limb to kneel with him. Closing my eyes I let my own mind roam through Tsu'tey's, while his flowed through mine without worry. Feeling his emotions at what he found inside my memories, thoughts, and emotions; not to mention what I had felt through the past few days, I couldn't help but feel stripped. I was vulnerable here in his arms. He knew everything….he knew everything…oh crap he knew everything! My eyes shot open as I looked at him with realization. That's what he had meant! He knew what I was.

As his eyes opened he looked at me with guilt. He looked as if he were a child who had been caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar before his dinner. Feeling his honest guilt, I couldn't help, but feel my own from keeping this secret from him. Now I knew he understood; that he had always understood. Leaning my forehead against his, I placed my hands on his cheeks, as tears filled my eyes.

"_I'm not real_," I whispered to him as the tears poured freely. It was the plain and simple truth and he knew it. He had always known it. "_But you are real to me_," he mumbled back as he wiped my tears away. Pulling away from his touch; I reluctantly disconnecting my queue from his. All the feelings, all the memories, rushed back into me, and then… disappeared. His emotions I felt, and his visions, were all gone; along with the feeling of being safe and warm. I felt vulnerable in front of him. I felt like I was in an odd place, but I did feel something. I felt hate. Hate that he had violated me. Hate that he had figured it out, and hate that there within that moment I realized just how much I loved the man before me. I hated how that for some reason I felt we were meant for each other. I most of all hated how it wasn't just my knowledge, but their deity's as well. Eywa knew we made a perfect match… perfect mates. We were meant, but we could never be, and I hated all of it.

Standing up I looked at him once with sad eyes, before walking away. He let me too. He let me walk away, because he understood that no matter how much we knew the fact that we were meant for one another, that in his people's eyes he belonged to Neytiri; where I belonged to the sky-people. We could never tell of this; not to anyone, because it was forbidden for them to connect queues with anyone other than their mate. No one would know just how right we were for one another, because we were so different.

When I awoke in my human body I found Max waiting for me. Slowly getting out of the machine I saw him motioning over to the middle of the room. Following him I took a seat at the control panels. "You said we needed to talk," I replied calmly still feeling mentally exhausted from what had happened earlier. Max nodded as he took a seat next to me with a pen and a notepad.

"Grace's last update said she believes you're getting too involved in this, as is Jake," Max stated looking at me closely. Without a change in mood I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. We'll get through it. Jake's a marine, and I've been through worse."

"I'm aware of that Mia. Considering the recent death of your brother, it's obvious you've been through worse," Max tried to sympathize, but all he did was anger me.

"Try the extinction of my whole family, Max. Me and Jake are all we have left. Like I said before I've been through more than anyone in their lives will. I've lost family, friends, and a lover. Not to mention, I've been to prison for intoxication, and drugs. I've also been through a miscarriage, plus a car wreck that killed a woman. I've worked my tail off for years to achieve a life many would dream of; a life in my opinion that is worth squat. So excuse me if I find living amongst the Na'vi enjoyable. I might be deep in, but here's one thing that my brother and I can do that most can't. We can turn away from our happiness when we have to. We've done it for years. I've been doing it for 27 years," I spoke vehemently as he looked at me with a stony expression.

"28," he replied as my brow rose.

"What," I asked curiously.

"You're 28 Mia. Your birthday's today. June 15, is it not," Max looked at me with slight wonder that I had forgotten. Lowering my eyes I whispered, "Yeah, slipped my mind I guess."

There was a dead silence for a few moments while he let me register this new discover before he spoke up, "I have some gifts for you." Snapping my head up, I watched as he stood. Walking over to me he leaned over to turn on the computer. Sticking in a junk drive he replied, "You're brother had this made for you, when he had his will written up. I think you should listen to it." When he got the video up and running he walked out of the link room to give me some time.

Turning to look at the monitor I felt my eyes water when I saw his face. Jake's face, but different. This was Tommy with his clean shaven, short cropped, and sparkling eyes. He was wearing a suit, and his face seemed grim.

"**Mia I hope you'll never have to see this. I know we lost a lot of people. However I feel I should make this for you just incase. I've made one for Jake too so don't worry. Anyway whatever has happened to me I want you to know I'm alright wherever I'm at. I'll be looking out for you and keeping you safe. I'll tell everybody up there that your fine, but Mia you need to get yourself together again. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Stop holding back, and let people in. Jake needs you now that I'm gone, and you need him. Mia it's time you let Sage go. It's time you move on and let someone else in. Don't let anybody tell you what you should do. I always hated those managers of yours for doing that," **Chuckling as I wiped tears away he continued on, **"Mia if you want it bad enough then fight for it. It's your turn to fight. Don't let your nerves get to you, and remember I'll always be there watching out for you. This world here on Pandora is full of opportunities waiting for you to reach out for them. Mia I beg that you don't return to Earth. If you can find a way to stay for good then please do. Earth is dead, and there's no place for you back there. I've also asked that if anything happens, that Jake be sent to Pandora, so if he's not already there, then he will be. Mia all that I ask is that you be happy, and you stay true to yourself. If it's what you want then do it, be it, live it…whatever. This is your chance for a better life. I love you sis, and please don't cry I hate it when you do that. I'll see you someday Mia." **With that ended the small video. Max walked in a little while later to find me just sitting there looking at his picture.

With a comforting look he placed his hand on my shoulder and held out his other. Looking at it I noticed a familiar silver chain with a very familiar ring on it.

"That was Tommy's. He always wore them," I replied sadly taking them from his hand.

"He left them for you and Jake to decide who gets what," Max explained as I nodded. Looking at them I instantly took the silver chain and placed it around my neck. Jake could have his college ring.

"Is that all you needed," I asked Max as I stood up.

"No. My gift to you was to see if you wanted to test a new experiment for me," he smiled brightly.

"Do I want to know," I asked him with a smirk. Handing me a box he replied mischievously, "Maybe."

A little while later I was standing in a containment cell wearing something similar to those nose plugs old people wore for help to breathe. However instead of an oxygen tank attached to it, there was what looked like a tiny speaker instead. The speaker looking thing was attached to a band that was wrapped around my throat. What bothered me about the whole thing though was the band was Velcro so it felt kind of itchy, which was making me want to scratch at it.

"Stop that, or you'll yank the thing out," Max ordered from beside me. He was wearing the normal oxygen mask while his buddy stood on the other side of the glass.

"It's itchy. You should get it fixed so it's wearable," I groaned. He simply chuckled before asking, "Are you ready."

"As good as I'll ever be," I mumbled. Turning to look at the woman on the other side of the glass, he made a sign for her to go ahead. Within moments I could see the air change around me. They were letting in Pandora's air. However as I took in a large breath I found I was not choking to death. Instead I was breathing perfectly fine as if I had the mask on.

"Guess it works," Max exclaimed looking at the woman on the other side.

"So let me get this straight. You're trying to make a new way to breathe on this planet," I asked him with curiosity while he checked me over.

"More or less, like I said the soldiers are getting annoyed with the current masks. However this won't be available to any of them for at least another year. We have to get it FDA approved," Max explained as he motioned for the woman to turn the air back on again. Slowly, the non-toxic air seeped back in, making it able for me take off the weird contraption. Looking at my neck Max replied, "You're neck doesn't do well with Velcro does it?"

"Velcro bugs me," I replied puckering out my lips like a child. Max chuckled as he began to walk away.

"Hey wait, you forgot the…"

"It's yours. I told you I had a birthday gift for you," Max called back as we made our way out of the room. Looking down at the gift I smiled. Thanks to this little doodad I could go anywhere outside as long as it was on base. Thanks to Max I now had the option to get the hell away from these walls without the worry of needing a mask, or authorization for one. Max here was a little rebel all in his own.

Pocketing the contraption, I found I was being forced by Max to go to dinner that night. I was going to skip and just grab a bunch of things out of the vending machine, but he crushed that idea very quickly with a guilt trip.

As we made our way to the double doors I found something quite unusual. Unlike normal, the lights seemed to be off. How I knew that was that the windows were dark, instead of shining a bright light onto the wall across the hall like normal. Another thing that I found unusual was that even though it was distinctly time for dinner, the place seemed quiet. Looking at Max he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Opening the doors for me I walked inside anyway. However I regretted it because the moment I did the lights were switched on almost immediately, and a thundering, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY," echoed throughout the whole cafeteria. Looking around at everybody I saw faces I didn't recognize, until I turned to the people standing almost right in front of me. Jake, Grace, Norm, Trudy, Selfridge, Quartich, and a few others I had seen around the building were there wearing proud looks.

"I forgot, that's not fair," I exclaimed with a laugh as my eyes glanced at the decorations, and the giant cake on a long table not far away. Looking back at Max I asked, "You knew about this?" As he nodded evilly I walked over to Jake and hugged him, "Thanks Jake."

"Don't look at me, this was all Grace's idea, with Selfridge's and Quartich's help," Jake explained nodding his head up to the others. Standing up straight I walked over to Grace and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Mom," I replied as Selfridge replied from beside us, "What no thanks for us. Come on kiddo we'd like some cake so hurry up." Shaking my head I heard Grace sigh before replying, "Come on. I think these marines are going to die just looking at it." Chuckling we walked over to the huge blue frosting cake where I found Quartich handing me a tiny cup cake that sat beside it. Lighting it with a lighter from his pocket I looked at him curiously.

"The cake was too big to put candles on, so I decided to save you the humiliation of trying to blow them all out," he said forcing a smile. Thanking him I took the cupcake with the single lit candle on top.

"Make a wish," Norm urged me as everyone started to sing happy birthday. Taking a deep breath I made my wish. When the song ended I blew out the candle as applause erupted throughout the room. Smiling at them I took the knife from Quartich and cut the first piece. From there it was a mad house as people swarmed the table.

Later after dinner, when everyone had finished, we all pushed back the tables, and turned down the lights. Somebody turned up the speakers as they turned the music up full blast. Somebody turned on some techno lights they had installed earlier that day, making the environment more party like. However instead of jumping into the excitement I lingered back with Jake.

I told him of the video Max had showed me. I even told him what Tommy had said to me, as he simply listened with a couple of nods before replying he had already seen his. He said it bothered him, but he'd be okay. Giving him Tommy's ring, I found the small smile he had brighten. Jake had always liked his ring so I thought it was only fair for him to get it while I got Tommy's chain. Looking out into the crowd of people I heard Jake ask from beside me, "Aren't you going to go out there?"

"No, not really," I replied.

"Why, it's your party. You should," Jake pushed as I simply shook my head.

"No, there's no one I want to dance with, and I'm not a dancer. I'm a singer," I announced a little too loudly. A soldier, hearing my words, told another, and then that one told another. Before I knew it I was being forced to the corner of the room with a microphone.

"Come on Mia, sing for us. If you won't dance with one of us, you at least owe us something," Pike urged me on as did Norm, and Trudy. I started to shake my head when I caught Grace's encouraging looks. Slowly giving in I took a deep breath and exhaled. Well I guess I could give them a new song I had running in my head all night.

"Hold up… hold on… don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile… Shine on…

Don't be scared  
Your destiny may keep you warm.

Cause all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry

you'll see them some day  
Take what you need

and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Get up (get up)… Come on (come on)… why you scared (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change what's been and gone

Cause all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry

you'll see them some day  
Take what you need

and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Cause all of the stars are fading away **  
**Just try not to worry

you'll see them some day  
Take what you need

and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Well all of the stars were fading away  
Just try not to worry

you'll see us some day  
Just take what you need

and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out…," by the time I finished I couldn't open my eyes. I was afraid to see their reaction. It was a new song, something they had never heard before. However instead of seeing their reaction, I heard their reaction. Applause came from everyone, and almost everywhere around me. It brought back a good feeling.

Quickly making my escape the moment I found one I took to another corner as the music started up. People were out in the middle of the room either acting like fools, or showing off within a matter of moments. Smiling at the chaos I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I found Norm standing beside me with his hand held out.

"A dance my lady," he chuckled as he did the old timey bow and everything. Laughing I nodded and let him lead me out onto the dance floor right as the old hit, "Running up that Hill,' by Placebo came on. Smiling brightly I let him lead as the lights starting going to the beat of the music. It made me feel a little sleepy, but I fought against it, however the feeling did come close to winning out until I felt another tap on my shoulder. Turning I found Selfridge. Forcing back the scowl I let him dance with me until the song was over. When the last note was over I made a dash for Grace. I remained hidden behind her and Max for the rest of the night as I watched the others. They seemed happy. Especially Norm and Trudy.

However the sight of the lovebirds became too much for me to handle when it brought Tsu'tey up in my mind. With that thought I whispered to Grace that I was leaving for the night. She gave an understanding nod and allowed me to go. Slipping past a bunch of marines and random workers I made my way for the door. Right as I was leaving I caught Wainfleet's gaze. He was standing next to Pike laughing loudly and waving his arms around just as wildly. It was obvious he was drunk. Hell I could smell it from here. Scrunching up my nose I moved my eyes away from his. Walking out I made my way down the hall, but halfway down I heard the cafeteria's door open behind me. I turned my head just slightly to see who it was out of curiosity. However getting a tiny glimpse of the mystery person I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise. It was Wainfleet with his drunken gaze narrowing straight at me.

Quickening my pace I made my way to the closest place I knew of; the lab. However as I turned the corner of the hallway I found I could no longer hear his footsteps. Coming to a halt I sighed. I was paranoid. That was it. Just because what happened with Tommy and me doesn't mean it will happen again.

Taking a deep breath I went to turn the corner when I found myself face to face with a grinning Wainfleet. "Where do you think you're going to," he breathed heavily as he slowly backed me up to the wall. He stunk of alcohol, and his normally blue eyes were glazed over with a strong look of want in them. My senses were immediately put on alert.

"To the lab. I have to link with my avatar, so if you would please move I'd appreciate it," I spoke irritable as the fearful nerves rose up inside of me. If this man so much as put a hand on me and he'd regret it.

"No, I'd much rather stay right here," he slurred moving closer to me.

"Move, now, or I'll scream," I warned him calmly, but he ignored me as he suddenly reached out and shoved me against the wall, while placing his hand on my mouth. Trying to scream I ignored his traveling hands as I struggled in his grasp. The bulky man had literally pressed his whole body against me as he tried to stop me from struggling. Biting down on his hand finally he jerked it away angrily. When he did so I jerked myself away from him and screamed out for help. His attention averted from the pain in his hand immediately, to the racket I was causing.

Taking off after me down the hall as I tried to make my way back to the cafeteria, he easily reached out his long arm and yanked me back by my blouse. Hearing a loud rip, and feeling the sudden jerk, I still couldn't prevent the fall. The moment I hit the hard linoleum floor, I found the massive shadowed Wainfleet moving on top of me. Growling in anger and pain I fought to push him off. However he simply grasped my hands and held them above my head. Lifting my knee I went to kick him in the crouch, but his hand moved quick enough to stop me. This left me with an open hand. Remembering what my manager had told me long ago I jabbed my finger into his eye.

"MOTHERFUCKER," he screamed angrily, before throwing his fist at my face. The moment it made contact I could already feel darkness closing in. One more hit like that and I'd be out.

Shaking my hand out of his I started trying to crawl away as he was focused on his injury. Yet the moment I went to stand he got his sight back in time to see my escape attempt. Grabbing my ankle he yanked me back down.

"GOD DAMN IT STAY STILL," Wainfleet yelled angrily as I cried out, "SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE."

"SHUT UP," Wainfleet yelled at me angrily as I threw my fist at him, and kicked at his chest. Wainfleet grasped my blouse again and this time as I jerked away it was ripped off of me, and lay in a shred on the floor by my left.

"SOMEBODYYYYY… HELP MEEEEEE," I cried as he raised his hand and backhanded me to shut up. However I didn't relent, and when he found I wasn't he brought his hand into a fist and was just raising it above his head when he was suddenly yanked off. Opening my eyes, I saw two blurry shadows. One was trying to hit my attacker, while the other was trying to reason with him. Another couple of shadows came running in, along with one I could only recognize as Jake rolling over to me in his wheelchair.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH," I heard Norm scream angrily as Trudy came to my side along with Grace.

"Oh god she's bleeding," Trudy exclaimed looking at me with shock. Slowly the figures began to form faces as Grace replied next to her, "Don't worry, it's just her lip. He only left a couple of bruises." Then turning her anger on another figure just arriving she yelled out, "WHY DON'T YOU CONTROL THAT DOG OF YOURS!"

"Don't worry she's just fine. The boy was just trying to have fun. So what if he went a little far," Quartich replied as he and Pike helped Wainfleet up, while Max held Norm back from attacking the three of them.

"A little far? DO YOU NOT SEE HER," Grace jerked up angrily as she stomped toward him. "She's bloody, bruised, and you think he went a little far. That was an attempt at rape, you imbecile. He'd be heading to jail right now if we were back on Earth," and with that I stood and placed my hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at me I replied, "Let it go, Grace. Let the marines in their tight knit circle get away with this one. Karma will come back on his ass." Jake looked at me with shock. If this had been a few years ago I would have been repeating her exact words, but right now I was tired, hurt, emotionally bruised, and all I wanted to do was get away from all of this. Grace went to open her mouth, but Selfridge quieted her with a, "I'll deal with it, Grace. Get the girl out of here. Don't worry, this won't go unpunished." Ever so reluctantly Grace nodded and turned to me. Motioning for Trudy they both flanked my sides as they helped me down the hallway to the lab. Jake gave the group one last glare, before ordering Max to get control of Norm, and get him down to the lab.

Later I found myself sitting on a chair in the lab with an ice pack placed firmly on my forehead, along with new bandages on the small cuts Wainfleet's ring had made from the punches he had thrown. I was sore, tired, and it was all I could do to make the others believe I was 'fine'.

"You're sure he didn't go any further," Jake questioned me for the 30th time that night.

"Jake, I'm fine. Sore, but fine. If he had gone further I would have made sure no one would see those family jewels again," I growled angrily as he sighed.

"I swear if I get my hands on him, I'm going to…"

"You're going to do what, Norm? Kill him, hurt him, HA! Look what he did to me, imagine what he'd do to you while he's not drunk," I threw at him a little angrily.

"It's better than letting the imbecile get away with it!"

Trudy and I shook our heads at Norm as Jake spoke up from beside me, "I swear if I was in my avat…"

"Jake," I warned him with a simple disgruntle look. That's not something he needed to be thinking about right now. There was no need to be thinking of the 'should haves', or "if I hads.' I knew what he would do if he did, but he didn't need to be blaming himself.

"Face it, Mia. We all want him dead, and he deserves it," Trudy spoke from beside me while dabbing my slightly bleeding lip.

"The scumbag ain't worth it. None of them are. The time will come when they'll get what's coming to them. Mark my words," I said as Grace finally spoke up after remaining quiet for so long.

"Mia, at this point the system's been screwed with so bad that I'm sure they won't get what's coming to them. They'll protect their own asses whatever it takes. We're the victims, and the Na'vi are the definite victims of their cruelty. The sad thing is we're just here doing their bidding for them whether we realize it or not," Grace announced not just to me, but to everyone in the room. Her words seemed to hit Jake the hardest. I couldn't really understand why, nor did I want to for that matter. I didn't have to deal with Quartich personally, Jake did though. No telling what all he had to deal with.

"Come on you should go lie down," Trudy said however Grace spoke up, "No she needs to stay awake. As hard as he hit her he could've given her a concussion."

"I'm fine, Grace, but if you're that worried how about I link with my avatar so you'll be able to keep an eye on my brain activity. That way if anything does happen you'll be able to see it before it comes. Besides it would be nice to escape the soreness of this body for a little while," Grace thought over my request for a few moments before giving a slight nod. Trying to stand up I immediately found Norm and Trudy at my side as Max rushed to the link room to get my machine ready for me.

As Trudy, and Norm, helped me into the bed I noticed Jake was going over to his. "What are you doing," I questioned him as he opened the hatch and pulled himself onto the bed.

"I'm keeping my eye on you from the other side. I'm not taking a chance of something like that happening again. Especially knowing Atan'eko has got something out for you too," Jake explained with a strong hint of guilt in his voice. He felt like this had been his fault. That he could have prevented it if he wasn't cri…no Jake didn't need to think that. I was fine and that was all that mattered. He needed to understand I wasn't some tiny flower that needed protecting and watering.

"I'll be fine," I told him, but he didn't listen as he simply closed the hatch.

"Don't worry, Mia. He's just watching out for you," Trudy replied as Norm walked away.

"I know, but sometimes it can just be…annoying. Tommy did that for me all the time and now I'm just tired of it. I don't want him watching out for me. I can do it myself," I grumbled angrily.

"Sometimes you need someone watching out for you. You might not like it, but trust me when I say it's a good thing to have around," and with that she began to lower the hatch, "I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble." Nodding I closed my eyes and let my mind travel to my avatar.

When I awoke I was suspecting Jake to be waiting for me, but instead he was already gone. I had a clue that maybe he had gone to let off some steam, but I couldn't be sure. Either way I jumped out of my bed and made my way down to the bonfire they kept going all throughout the night. It was the normal place everyone went to eat breakfast or dinner, however unlike during those times no one was here except for a guard not too far off dosing at his post.

Taking a seat in front of the fire I let my gaze follow the sparks from the flames. Every once in a while they'd jump out toward me, but never far enough to reach me. I felt sorry for them in a way. I don't know why considering the fact if they did reach me I'd get hurt, however that still didn't stop the feeling. I wanted to reach out to them, and give them help, but the fear was there; the fear that I had been taught for years.

The fire symbolized how I felt inside right now in a way. I felt my insides burning, while the fire slowly melted my frozen heart. However this melting and this burning was leaving wounds; blackened, charred wounds. It seemed that every time a piece of the ice would drip away it seemed to create another burn. Another mistake, another problem. It made me feel like refreezing my heart and dousing the fire for good, to prevent myself from more hurt. It made me want to give up.

No matter how hard I tried to move on, no matter what I did to let people in, I'd always find those who wished to hurt me.

Right now, even in this body, I felt violated. I felt betrayed, and vulnerable. I couldn't run from the feeling. Sure I could run from the physical pain, but the mental was not an option.

Drawing my legs in closer to my body, and securing them by crossing my arms, I let my chin rest upon them. Closing my eyes I found my mind traveling to what had happened. Grimacing I tried to force away the images, but they kept coming back along with memories of the first attack I had ever endured.

'_**Don't let your nerves get to you.'**_

Remembering Tommy's words I opened my eyes and forced the images away, but every few seconds I could remember Wainfleet's drunken gaze, or putrid smell, and it almost instantly brought back the memory.

'…_**if you want it bad enough then fight for it.'**_

Shutting my eyes tight I forced my mind to think of other things. I tried to push back the memories with all my might. I did it for so long my head began to hurt, and tears were pouring down my cheeks, however when I finally did open my eyes it was as if everything that had just happened, had never occurred. Instead I felt unusually numb. Inanimate to everything around me. I was senseless. Something I knew I shouldn't be.

'_**Stop holding back…'**_

Then as if my eyes were waterfalls the tears just fell as if the floodgates had been opened. There were no sobs, just tears. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I closed my eyes as the last of Tommy's sentence echoed in my mind.

"…_**and let people in."**_

"_Are you alright my child,_" came Mo'at's voice. Shaking my head for the first as an answer to that question, I turned to find Mo'at taking a seat next to me. Leaning into her open arms she asked, "_What's troubling you my dear?_" I couldn't tell her of the attack. She didn't know about the other side to me, and I definitely couldn't tell her about what had happened between Tsu'tey and I. All I could do was choke out, "_I want to go home._" Looking at me with a bit of shock she replied, "_If you wish to leave…_"

"I can't go back though. Not for a long time. Besides I don't belong there, I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I'm a screw up, and I always will be," I ranted through tears, but hearing a sharp Na'vi curse I looked up at Mo'at with questioning eyes.

"_You are not a 'mess up.' You belong wherever you chose to go. You go wherever your heart wishes to go. We must all follow our hearts and our spirits, and as long as we are doing that we are doing right,_" Mo'at explained with a non-negotiable look in her eyes. After a few moments of letting that set in she replied, "_You do belong somewhere MiaSully. You belong here. Eywa meant for you to be here. You heart and mind is here with our people whether you've realized it or not._"

Looking at her I found I had no words. She had no clue how much I wished she was right. How much I wished I was one of them. Sitting up I wiped my tears away. Then as I stood, she followed.

"_Will you be alright now_," she asked me carefully.

"_I guess. Just having a moment I guess_," I lied. It was more than a moment it was a times worth of pent of problems just bubbling over.

"Don't worry, the best of us have them," Mo'at said trying to make what just happened seem okay. With a nod I told her goodbye before heading to go find Tsu'tey. If I needed anyone right now it would be him. He'd understand, better than anyone. He had seen my mind, and my thoughts.

Making my way over to his leaf bed I crouched down and placed my hand on the cocoon. As it moved back he stirred ever so slightly, but that was it. Jumping into the hammock his eyes fluttered open, before turning to look at the intruder. When he saw me, and my bloodshot eyes, it was all he could do to keep from jerking up.

As he rose up, words quickly poured from his mouth, "_What's wrong?_" Motioning for him to follow me I jumped out of the hammock and headed up to where I normally found Sage. When we arrived I took a seat against one of the upraised branches. Tsu'tey followed as he once again asked the question he had asked earlier, but instead of answering I brought my braid forward and held it up in front of him.

Looking at me with bewildered eyes he said, "_We can't…_"

"_Didn't stop you the first time, or the second_," I threw at him, making him quiet instantly. As he looked into my eyes and saw the angst in them, he couldn't help but want to. Bringing his braid forward he placed his hand on mine that held my queue. Bringing it closer to his, we watched quietly as the queues connected with ease.

At first I felt weak as his feelings, thoughts, and memories bled into my mind. Feeling this feeling running through me I found him pulling me to him. Resting my head against his shoulder I wrapped my arms around his waist. Feeling a bit better I let him look into my mind. I let him see what had happened to me. I let him feel my pain.

Feeling his arms encircling around my waist, I felt his anger building for Wainfleet. I felt his anger building for the cruel sky-people. I felt his worry for me. Nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck I let him know I'd be fine, but he didn't believe it as he heard my thoughts from earlier.

Raising me up with his arm he looked at me with pain in his eyes; pain that I had been hurt. Placing his hand on my cheek he rubbed away a stray tear, before disconnecting our queues. I went to move away, but he stopped me. As I turned to look at him I saw a familiar look in his eyes; a look that I had seen before in another's eyes. Without question, without a thought of warning, I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. Bringing me closer, close enough till I was almost on his lap, I found him tracing my lips with his tongue. At first I was a little shocked, but ever so slowly I opened my mouth and let him in. As he explored I let mine do the same. He tasted sweet, like the first Pandoran fruit I had ever eaten. It was all I could do to keep myself under control as one of his hands moved from around my waist and began to travel higher.

Placing my hand on the back of his neck I pulled him even closer. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, when in fact it only lasted for mere minutes, but when I did move away from him finally I felt dazed. I felt like I was floating on air. Everything around me and him was quieted as the only thing I heard was the sound our ragged breaths and loud heartbeats pumping through our chests. I wish it could stay like this forever. I wish I never had to leave.

Pulling me to his chest, he held me close, as he barely whispered, "_Happy Birthday, Mia._"

* * *

**Hehehe I bet you all liked this chapter didn't you. I know you had to, because this was like one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. It was also one of my favorites, and most difficult. Either way at least you now know why it took me so long to update again. I felt like I was writing a book instead of a chapter LOL. Oh those songs that were in this chapter were all by Leona Lewis on her new CD 'Echo.' It's like one of my favorite CDs so far by her. Remember guys, Leona Lewis don't exist in this story. Leona Lewis is Mia, Mia is Leona Lewis LOL. I don't own anything just so that's clear. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thank you all my wonderful reviewers from taking time to click that god sent button that keeps me writing-…****midnight84118****… ****Soccer11****… ****StephiHope****… ****QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi****… ****Archermusician****… ****Diamond-Rose Sisters****… ****EmyNegro****… ****Pyra Sanada****… ****taylorxtorniquet****… ****Queen Larisi****… ****Haunted Shy Girl****… and ****FanFictionAddiction4EVER****.**

**Also, a thanks to those who read my story and don't review. You guys may forget or you just get lazy, but I still luv ya LOL. I know you guys love the story just by looking at my stats. Thanks to you all for keeping me writing. **

**P.S. I'M ABOUT TO HIT 100 REVIEWS! IT WILL BE A FIRST EVER FOR ME!**


	21. Your Dirty Little Secret

_**+Your Dirty Little Secret+**_

Jake's P.O.V

When morning came I was still wide awake in my avatar. I had been flying on my ikran all night trying to calm myself and let off some steam. I knew that Mia wanted space, but I still needed to be close to her. I needed to know she was going to be okay. Sure she seemed fine, but I knew my sister. I knew how she bottled things up inside until they exploded in the worst ways. She'd sit there and not say a word to you, because she'd fear what you'd say. She'd sit there and let everything inside of her burn.

If only I had been in my avatar. If only I wasn't crippled. If only… she hated how I said that, but it was the truth. I could have helped her. I could have saved her from him. I should have seen it on him when we first arrived at Hell's Gate. I had been blind though. I had worried about other things. I hadn't seen it coming till the last second.

I was just sitting with Grace and Norm as we were talking about the final stage of becoming a warrior, enjoying me and Mia's birthday, when I heard a faint 'help me,' coming from the hallway. It would have been a scream if the music hadn't been so loud. However, I still heard it. Looking at Grace and Norm they saw my expression as they two opened their ears. Hearing it finally, Norm motioned for Max and Trudy, who then motioned for Quaritch, and Selfridge. Fike just saw the commotion and followed. I could tell on his face that he had a hunch at what it was though, but he wouldn't say anything. His movements were just fast and quick as he maneuvered out of the crowd and to Norm's side.

The moment we hit the hallway, we all could easily hear the screams. It was a woman who was pleading for help, and a man yelling at her. Then something clicked in my brain instantly as I recognized the voice.

"GRACE, TRUDY, IT'S MIA," I yelled frantically as I picked up speed with my wheelchair. That's all they needed to take off down the hall with the rest of us right behind them. The moment we reached the scene I felt my blood boil inside. Wainfleet had tried raping my sister. She'd fought back, but still she was lying on the floor bloody, and bruised. She was conscious, a little dazed maybe, but all the same awake.

Turning my angry eyes on Wainfleet, who was being held up by Fike, I had to force myself not to jump out of my chair. I might have ended up crawling over to him, and barely landing a punch, but it would have been worth it.

When Grace started going off on Quaritch, Mia had simply told her to let it be. Let it be! That wasn't my old sister. She would have thrown her fist a couple of times before lighting him on fire, but over the past few months we had been here I had watched her change. I watched her change from the cold hearted bitch she had been, to a caring human being. Deep inside she had been harboring a child at heart; a child she had never really got to let out when she was young.

Once we had made it to the lab after everything, she still had seemed calm. I tried pushing her to say something. I even asked her if he had gone farther than he had, but she kept repeating the same answer. I could only assume she was telling the truth after 30th time when she gave me an annoyed look. However, when she asked if she could link with her avatar I felt the fear rise in me. She could have a concussion, and she was already asking if she could go off and do something stupid, but when Grace agreed, I figured that maybe it wasn't that bad. If it had been too dangerous Grace would have probably chewed her head off.

Following her into the lab, she quickly noticed when I went straight for my link bed. Asking what was I doing I answered her as truthfully as I could get. I was worried for her. I wasn't exactly worried she'd get hurt again. I was just worried she'd explode emotionally, and I felt, or more so I needed to be around when that happened. No one who almost gets rapped doesn't cry, or doesn't want to kill the man who attempted it.

Linking with my avatar I decided to give her some space, so when my body was fully functional I got up out of my leaf bed and headed immediately for my ikran; which is where I sat now as I soared through the lower hanging clouds.

I was tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep, but at the same time I wasn't ready to. I wasn't ready to leave Mia here all alone in case something happened. Yet looking up at the sky I realized it was becoming a lighter blue, signaling dawn was coming soon. Instead of flying higher, I headed back to Home-tree where I found, on my usual branch, was two Na'vi's making out with one another. Chuckling slightly I didn't think anything off it until I got much closer.

When I was a few yards from them I realized exactly who the two Na'vi's were. Quickly pulling up to a few branches higher in the tree I sighed in relief. If I had landed there it would not have just been awkward for me, but also for them.

Landing my banshee on some higher branch, I slid off as the shock slowly started to wear off. The two people I had seen, who were now only a few feet below me as of now, were Tsu'tey…and my sister! Crouching down I snuck a peak. I was sure it was them now. I could tell Mia from miles away, and it wasn't hard to miss that high strung, blue monkey anywhere.

"JakeSully, what are you doing up so early," came a voice from some ways down the tree limb. Looking over I spotted Atan'eko coming my way. Looking back down at the two I immediately jumped to attention as dashed over to him.

"Midnight riding, and you," I questioned trying to keep the young Na'vi busy.

"Feeding my ikran. You look tired though, you should get some sleep," Atan'eko replied noticing my bloodshot eyes. Nodding I said, "You too." Hearing a loud screech I looked behind me as another ikran landed on the branch. Mia and Tsu'tey must have heard too, because glancing down I found Tsu'tey gone, and Mia standing alone as she waved up at me. Waving back down to her, Atan'eko noticed my gesture and simply growled. With that, I said my goodnight and left the limb, however I did notice him sneaking another peak below right before I turned the corner.

Either way I headed straight for bed, so that I could rest my avatar. When I awoke in my human body I found Mia had still not returned. Shaking my head I knew I couldn't stay here. I had a meeting this morning with Quaritch.

Pulling my wheelchair over to me I plopped down onto it the best way I could, all the while my thoughts began to swim around inside of my head. Today had not only been an interesting birthday for Mia, but for me as well. When I had first arrived to the dinner hall yesterday with Norm, I hadn't known about the party until they turned the lights on and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Then Grace had filled me in that she had done it for Mia and me. She had been suspecting my sister and I to walk in together, which slightly disappointed her that we hadn't. However, coming up with an idea after I blew out my cupcake candle, I told Grace we could wait and call down to Max to see if when Mia awoke, if he could bring her down.

From there I guess you know what happened. Max agreed to our plan, and we turned off the lights and waited. When she walked in she was definitely surprised, and how could she not be? I had forgotten about our birthday too. I don't even think she registered it was my birthday the whole night. I don't even think she still registered hers even after we screamed it at her. It was okay considering all that happened, but still it bugged me slightly. I guess I could guilt trip her later about it though.

"Quaritch said he'll meet you down in the dinner hall, Jake," Grace spoke from the middle of the room as she typed away on her computer. Rolling closer to the middle of the room a thought came to my mind and before I could close my mouth it was already flowing out.

"Thanks Grace, how is Mia," I asked her curiously, afraid that after what I had just seen back there during my flight, Mia might just have head damage.

"Just fine, why you ask," Grace questioned looking up from behind the computer.

"Nothing, just wondering," I shrugged still a little confused as I rolled out of the lab and headed straight for the dinner hall. Mia might not have that kind of head damage, but she sure had something wrong with her head in some way. Tsu'tey? Really? For that matter what was she doing? She was getting involved; too involved, but then again I knew I had no room to talk.

Upon arriving I found the cafeteria empty, so taking a seat at one of the tables I began to wait patiently while I stared out one of the windows at the Pandorian scenery. All I wished for at this moment was to either be out there right now in my avatar, or back in my bed fast asleep. Sure I wished what happened last night hadn't happened, but at this point I was so exhausted in this body I was sure I could pass out right here and not care if someone walked in or not. In my avatar I could persevere, but in this body, and always sitting on my ass, well it didn't quite help staying awake.

I turned my head away from the window to stare at the wall. I didn't like it in here. It was to depressing, and to monotone for my liking. The walls were metal, the chairs were metal, the beds frames were metal, and almost everything in this building was metal. Out there it didn't seem so harsh and cold. It was warm with colors, and the ground beneath your feet was so smooth you could swear you were walking on silk. There weren't any metal walls holding you back, and the Na'vi beds made you think you were lying on air. Neither I nor Mia could stand it here, especially after what had happened within the last twenty four hours.

"Haven't gotten lost in the woods, have you?"

Looking up I watched Quaritch make his way over to me as he stalked past the tables. Every thump… thump… thump from his combat boots made me want to strangle the man for what he said last night. He was uncaring, selfish, and power hungry in my own opinion. Everything had to be his way, and if it wasn't then he wasn't happy until it was.

He grabbed a metal chair hanging off of one of the tables as he continued on with what he had to say, "Your last report was more than two weeks ago." Turning my wheelchair to face him, he brought his chair over and sat it backwards in front of me, before straddling the seat. Looking at me he replied, "I'm starting to doubt your resolve!" Rolling my eyes at the man I turned to look at the floor instead of him. He wasn't worth the look in my opinion. Scar face wasn't scary; he just didn't seem to be worth two cents in not only my opinion, but everyone else's.

"The way I see it, it's time to terminate the mission," Quaritch spoke as I felt fear rise in me. I wasn't ready to terminate anything. I was capable of being out there and doing what he wanted me too, it was just morals getting to me. It was just….Neytiri getting to me. However I knew deep down that all the reasons why they were getting to me was because all those reasons were right. What he had me doing was wrong, but in fear I spoke out, "No, I can do this."

"You already have. You give me good, usable Intel. Ah this Tree of Souls place…Yeah, I got them by the balls with that when this turns into a shit fight, which it will. Yeah," Quaritch explained calmly as I forced myself to smile and nod at the stupid fuck. It was my fault that he knew all about it too, so I had no one else to blame but myself. Why did I do it, well for Mia for one, and for one other reason. The one thing he had promised me in the beginning that not even Mia knew about. Then again Mia didn't know about any of this. She was Grace's little spy, not Quaritch's.

"Now it's time to come in," Quaritch smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder in a manly way before pulling back as he added, "By the way, you gonna get your legs back." Bingo, that's one of the other major reasons I had done what I had done; for legs, and Mia's safety. Legs I could live without, and why I had let him grab me by the balls with that one in the first place I don't know. Maybe because I was feeling sorry for myself then still. Maybe because it's what I still wanted, but the safety of my sister had been the icing on the cake, and this ass knew it too.

Looking at him with a bit of shock he replied, "Yeah. I got your corporate approval. It's a done deal. Gonna have you and your sister on a shuttle tonight. Your sister will be safe, and you get your legs. I'm a man of my word." In a way I still felt like rejoicing, but deep inside I knew it was wrong. I didn't want to betray the Na'vi. I couldn't betray Neytiri, but right now what could I honestly do. It was already done, and there was no turning back. Family came before anything to me now. However instead of taking his offer I spoke up, "I gotta finish this. There's one more thing. A ceremony. It's the final stage of becoming a man, or warrior in my sister's case. If we do it, we're one of them, and they'll trust us... they'll trust me." Even as I repeated it I knew there was a 50, 50, chance in that, but still…there was a chance, "And Mia and I can negotiate the terms of their relocation."

"What makes you think she will help you? Grace's got her wrapped around the tip of her finger," Quaritch asked me as his mood became a little darker.

"She cares for them. She wants them safe. She'll do anything for the Na'vi. Like you said she's Grace's girl," I explained full heartedly. Mia had become a part of the Na'vi; a little too much in-fact. From what I saw last night I could see just how deep she was now. Nodding silently I watched as he turned his head. His features darkened even more as his frown tightened. He was angry I was turning him down; angry that I had refused his immediate offer. He was all together furious because I was disobeying him. Let him be though. See if I care.

Standing up roughly I watched as he picked up his chair and placed it back where it belonged. Turning toward me slowly I watched as his black rage began to seep out as he spit, "Well you better get it done Corporal." With that he began to walk away until he turned around and asked a little suspiciously, "How's that sister of yours anyway?" Looking at him oddly I replied, "She's good. Battered, but she's still walking."

"Good then, cause next time Wainfleet might not go so easy on her," and with that simple threat he was gone. Taking a deep breath I lowered my head as I ran my hand through my hair. Maybe I should have kept my big mouth shut. Maybe I should have done what he asked.

"How could you," I heard a silent cry of anger from behind me. Turning my head I found Mia standing only three yards away. She had changed out of her outfit from last night. Instead she was wearing a simple pink sundress with a white tiny jacket like covering to cover the straps and make it seem like a full dress. She seemed so innocent. So child like, and as she stood there with glistening eyes I felt the guilt rise in me.

"Mia…"

Mia's P.O.V 

When Tsu'tey and I had heard the ikran we immediately separated from one another. Tsu'tey took off down the limb to the inside of Home-tree. Looking up I found Jake gazing down upon me. Fear clogged my lungs as I was forced to wave at him. Had he seen us? Better yet had the other male Na'vi seen us; as right about that time I realized just who was with my brother?

Atan'eko growled down at me angrily as my expression turned into a firm grimace. Turning my back on him, I went to looking out at the approaching dawn. As I watched the dark blue hue turn into various pinks, oranges, and reds, I knew deep down it was time for me to head back to bed.

Glancing back up, I found Jake gone, but Atan'eko still watching. Growling under my breath unhappily I crossed my arms as I sauntered off of the limb and back into Home-tree. As I turned the corner though, I was grabbed roughly to the side and pinned against the wall. Readying myself to scream I found a hand was gently placed over my mouth before a sound could escape. Looking at the person I found a mischievous Tsu'tey with a finger to his lips. Chuckling in relief he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips.

If I died now I would die happy. It felt like heaven with him pressed up against me, with his sweet lips moving in sync with mine. However I knew we were in danger of being caught so pushing him away, I found him reluctant as he looked down at me with a star struck gaze.

"_Tsu'tey, someone might find us, and besides we both need to get some sleep_," I smiled at him as he shrugged and kissed me on my nose, before replying, "_I could live without sleep just to stay like this_."

"_What about getting caught_," I threw out as he tensed. That was a whole different story. Pulling away he whispered, "_Right, well… I'll see you at breakfast then. Sweet dreams_." With one last chaste kiss he pulled away and urged me forward.

Heading to my bed I found myself longing to return to him and forget all about resting this body. All I wanted was to be wrapped in Tsu'tey's arms again, and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. When I was with him it felt like there was nothing to worry about. It felt as if the whole world faded away when I was with him. Right now that's all I wanted instead of to be jumping into my leaf bed.

Lying down I closed my eyes as my mind traveled back to the precious memories of what I had just shared with him, but before I knew it I was awakening in my human body.

Opening the hatch I found Jake just rolling out of the room. Shrugging my shoulders Grace replied from the middle of the room, "I brought you some clothes. I thought you might like a change in wardrobe for once." Nodding I picked up the neat pile beside me and took a glance. Rolling my eyes I realized just what exactly she had picked out. It was one of my very few dresses. It was plain pink, strapped sundress, with a tiny white top to cover the shoulders. Looking beside my feet I also found a pair of white sandals.

Taking the items with me into the nearest bathroom I threw them on quickly, while brushing through my hair with my fingers. My hair wasn't as bad as normal, but it still bugged me the way it stuck up in certain places. Using one of the dispensers nearby I got me some of the on-the-go mouthwash and used that to make my breath smell a little less rancid from what leftover alcohol was still heavily coating it. Then slipping my feet into my pair of white sandals I headed back to the lab to place my clothes beside Grace for later. Telling her a quick 'Good Morning,' and 'I'll see you later,' I went off to find Jake.

Heading down to the dinner hall where one of the marines had pointed me toward, I hurried my pace. However before walking through the doors I stopped short as I heard Quaritch and Jake's voices carry through the crack. Leaning against the sturdier door I listened into their conversation to see if it was safe to head on inside or not.

"**The way I see it, it's time to terminate the mission**," Quaritch spoke up as Jake replied suddenly with fear in his voice, "**No, I can do this**."

"**You already have. You give me good, usable Intel. Ah this Tree of Souls place…Yeah, I got them by the balls with that when this turns into a shit fight, which it will,**" Quaritch threw at him as I felt my anger began to rise. What did Quaritch mean by Jake had given him good, usable Intel? Why would Jake for that matter tell him about the Tree of Souls? None of that was any of his business, however the anger continued to rise as I went on listening after I missing what he said at first, but I didn't miss the next part as Quaritch told him proudly, "**By the way, you gonna get your legs back.**" Jake must of have been shocked by this because Quaritch assured him, "**Yeah. I got your corporate approval. It's a done deal. Gonna have you and your sister on a shuttle tonight. Your sister will be safe, and you get your legs. I'm a man of my word.**" What did my safety have to do with anything? For that matter what made this man think I wanted to go home? Didn't I have a right to choose?

It was quiet for a moment before Jake replied, "**I gotta finish this. There's one more thing. A ceremony. It's the final stage of becoming a man, or warrior in my sister's case. If we do it, we're one of them, and they'll trust us... they'll trust me.**" With that last comment I realized what was going on. Quaritch had been using Jake to get closer to the Na'vi. He had been trying to get Jake to form a bond with them so they'd trust him when it came time for them to move. Grace was right. All these people wanted was this planet to themselves. They could care less if they hurt anyone.

"…**and Mia and I can negotiate the terms of their relocation**." Yeah you keep thinking that Jake. The Na'vi had a right to their land, and we were the ones who had no right to take it from them. I wasn't about to help Selfridge or Quaritch take what wasn't theirs. "**What makes you think she will help you? Grace's got her wrapped around the tip of her finger,**" Quartich asked with a darkened tone, clearly not happy that Jake was trying to extend his stay.

"**She cares for them. She wants them safe. She'll do anything for the Na'vi. Like you said she's Grace's girl**." You damn right I'm Grace's girl, Jake! I was her girl, because she was right in what she was saying. She had morals unlike this stupid fucker. Jake was also right in his assumptions about the Na'vi. I would do anything for them, but even as I thought that I knew there was a snag in those words. Jake would always come before the Na'vi. I would always do for Jake before the Na'vi. As my angry expression faded I found it was replaced with remorse. Closing my eyes I continued to listen as my heart began to break at what I heard next.

"**Well you better get it done, Corporal**," and that was that for a few moments before he added, "**How's that sister of yours anyway?**"

"**She's good. Battered, but she's still walking**."

"**Good then, cause next time Wainfleet might not go so easy on her**," With that threat clear he made his way towards the door on the other side of the hallway. As he exited, I pushed mine open as I crept inside. Walking up behind Jake I stopped three yards from reaching him. The tears were threatening to fall. How could he do this? How could he sell his soul to the devil? Quaritch; the devil. Quaritch who would have me hurt if Jake didn't do what he asked. Quaritch who didn't give a fuck about no one. Jake hadn't changed. Jake would never change. He was still the self-absorbed twin as he'd ever be. He was only out to save his own ass.

"How could you," I spoke through gritted teeth. Turning his head roughly he stared at me in shock; stared at me as if he were a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He knew he had been caught red handed.

"Mia…"

"No! Matter of fact I don't even want to know. You haven't changed at all Jake. You're still the selfish bastard I knew," I cried out at him angrily.

"Mia, it's not what it looks like. I was only…"

"What's going on," came Norm's voice from the doorway. Turning to look at him as the tears silently slid over my cheeks, I spoke through my teeth, "Ask him." Norm looked between us before slowly asking, "What's she mean Jake? What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Norm. I was just doing my job. Quaritch is not the person to cross, and I had no…"

"Bullshit Jake," I threw at him angrily as Norm walked over to take hold of me, afraid I'd jump my own brother in a fit of rage.

"MIA I WAS DOING MY JO…" but I wouldn't let him finish as I broke out of Norm's grasp, and slapped him as hard as my hand could withstand it. Bringing his up to his face to nurse the wound I growled out, "Happy fucking late birthday, Jake. You get what you deserve." With that I sauntered out of the room without a second look back at him.

"YEAH, IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT ISN'T IT," Jake yelled at my retreating form, but I ignored him as the tears rained down. Walking down the hall I passed by something that caught my eye. Turning I looked at the hatch that led to the outside world, and it was then that I knew exactly where I wanted to be, but instead I was stuck here. Here as in what was driving me slowly to insanity. If only I could just…

Then I remembered what Max had given me the night before. The one thing that probably would save me from these cold metal walls. Picking up my pace I began making my way back to the lab keeping my head down to avoid others curious gazes. They need not see my tear stained face, or my glistening eyes. Why couldn't they just keep to their own business? Why couldn't they just stick their noses somewhere else instead of worrying about mine?

Diving into the lab I headed straight for my pile of clothes where I pulled out the little contraption Max had given me. Stuffing it into my bra I headed back out of the lab before anyone noticed while heading straight for the nearest hatch to the outside world.

Entering the in-between section of the doorways I locked the one behind me tightly before I put the weird contraption on. Taking a deep breath, I stood there getting my nerves before I reached out for the handle to the other hatch and pulled it open. Pandorian air came sweeping in with a vengeance as it enveloped my every poor, but instead of choking as I breathed in, I found it to be almost as easy as breathing the air inside. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other I walked out into Pandora's world just as confident as I had been in my avatar the first time.

Making my way down the steps I brushed by a couple of soldiers who really didn't notice me at first until they realized just what they had been looking at. Jerking their heads to look back at me as I continued walking I couldn't help the chuckle that forced its way out onto my lips.

"Hey miss! You need a mask," one of the soldiers called out urgently as I turned and replied graciously; "I'm fine, I'm testing out a new product for Max." At first they looked at me stupidly before I pointed to the tiny nose plugs, velcro neckband, and cord. Seeing the objects clearly now, they finally smiled and nodded as they replied, "Tell Max we wouldn't mind one too." Laughing I nodded as I waved goodbye and headed on my way.

Walking around the base was nice. It felt like I was back in my avatar at Home-Tree, only here instead of seeing tall, blue aliens, I instead found pale marines looking at me curiously ever few seconds.

Heading round to the avatar training course I saw several people I recognized who were in the program with us. Noticing me they immediately stopped what they were doing as they came over to visit. They all stared in awe at what Max had created as I took time to realize just how short I was compared to a Na'vi body. I barely came up to their hips! I felt bad for making them to kneel before me as we talked, however it was the only way for me not to have to crane my neck all the way back.

I probably stayed outside for almost two hours at the most before I finally ventured back inside through the lab door. Walking out of the final hatch door I pulled out the nose plugs right as I heard someone call out my name. Looking up I found Jake making his way toward me slowly. Grimacing I went to turn away, but my morals got the better of me. My training as a diplomat long ago was still well wired in my brain. I might have not finished the class those many years ago, but I did learn a lot of useful things in there.

"Mia, we need to talk," Jake said right as he reached my side.

"There's nothing to talk about, so go away and let me be," I replied very monotone as I rolled up the nose plugs, and placed them and the neck wrap back in my bra.

"I think there is Mia. You learned a dirty secret of mine, and I just so happened to learn one of yours," and with that I stopped dead in my tracks as my body temperature cooled several degrees. With slightly wide eyes, and a thin line on my lips I turned toward my brother ever so cautiously, "What do you mean you learned something about me?"

"I saw you and Tsu'tey together," Jake spoke a little too loudly. Seeing a couple of heads turn who knew of his name I simple chuckled as if brushing it off as a joke. Once the heads turned back to what they had been doing, I grabbed a hold of Jake's chair roughly and rolled him into a nearby empty room. Shutting he door tightly I rounded on him and seethed, "You tell anyone, and I don't care if you're in a wheelchair or not; I'll murder your ass."

"Touchy, for someone who was going off on me earlier for one of my dirty secrets," Jake threw at me a little venomously.

"Yeah well I'm not trying to ruin the lives of the Na'vi," I threw back at him just as pissy.

"No, you're going too ruin a few. Tsu'tey is betrothed to Neytiri, Mia. You're not a Na'vi, you can't be his," Jake said with reasoning behind his anger this time.

"Well…You can't be Neytiri's lover boy. She's betrothed to Tsu'tey like you said!"

"I'm not going around swapping spit with her though," Jake seethed pointing a finger in my face as I slapped it away. "Stay out of my business! I'll deal with my problems on my own. You had no right to even bring it up! As for your dirty little secret, it's a lot worse than mine, and don't think for a second I'm going to help you ruin their lives, 'cause I'm not. I'd die for them before I'd die for my own kind." With those words said I turned my back on him as I jerked the door open, however right before I walked out of the doorway he called out, "Even your own brother?" Turning my head only slightly so I could see him out of the corner of my eye, I lowered my voice as I spoke quietly, "I love you, Jake. You're family, so I have too, but what we're both doing is wrong. The Na'vi are better people than we'll ever be." With that it silenced him. It silenced both of us. Carefully putting one foot in front of the other I retreated before another word could leave either of our lips. Without so much as a thought I began heading straight for our room. One I needed to be alone, and two I really needed to try and get at least an hour of sleep before I had to awaken my avatar again.

* * *

**I know, it's not much, but give me a break. It's been a bad month for me. There have been too many deaths for me this month, and too many tears. Not to mention my work has been hectic this week. I also got my hands on the four installment to the Immortal Series 'Dark Flame.' Talk about one good book that had me hooked. Anyway I hope you guys can settle with this tiny piece here for the time being. I'll try to get another one out as soon as I can, but I am struggling, and not because I don't have ideas it's just because work has me overworked. I'm tired, I'm busy, and ever time I look at a computer I think of doing transcript requests. Grrr, I hate transcript requests, but I promise you I'll keep up with it the best I can.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, they were very wonderful. They kept me moving all week, and gave the push I needed to write each word in this chapter. So thanks for my reviews from- **slytherinangel01… AF-fan123… Ryle Culler… Unknown… xXchibitsukiXx… trickstersink… Black Dragon Miko… Soul Of Doom… Archermusician… taylorxtorniquet… Diamond-Rose Sisters… FanFictionAddiction4EVER… EmyNegro… midnight84118… Gorillaz Fan… and Mark.

**I also like to thank all of you who just read my story. I do appreciate you guys as much as the reviewers. All of you, reviewers to, are the reason I keep writing. It's because I enjoy the fact another enjoys this fanfiction. It brings me joy that you all are hooked to it enough to keep coming back. It tells me I'm doing something right by writing. So thanks guys, thank you very much.**

**P.S. I HIT MY ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS RECORD. YAY ME!**


	22. Author

**Okay guys, soooooo….don't worry I will get another chapter up as soon as I can, but I'm gonna be gone for a week, and I haven't really started on the next chapter, so it might be awhile. I just wanted you all to know I haven't given up I'm just really busy for the next week or two. I'm gonna be gone to the Leadership Academy for this program I've been in all summer. We're gonna be heading up to Gatlinburg, Wilderness Resort, (which if I must say looks wonderful from the pictures I've seen.) Hopefully while I'm taking this break it will give me a lot more inspiration for the next chap….not like I don't have enough already from all you wonderful people out there. Either way, thanks for the review guys I really did enjoy them. Try to have fun while I'm taking a short break, and don't worry bout a thing. Like Arnold once said, "I'LL BE BACK."**


	23. Weighing Thoughts

_**+Weighing Thoughts+ **_

I sat quietly listening, as Mo'at explained to the group of soon to be full warriors, the final stage. However my mind and eyes would constantly stray from her to the man sitting on her left. The same man who was trying to hide the smile that was threatening to betray him every time he looked at me.

It had been two days since Jake and I had argued with one another. Two days since Tsu'tey and I had been keeping our true feelings hidden from everyone. Two days longer I had spent at Hell's Gate. Two days too long in my opinion on that last thought.

As Mo'at finished her speech to the young tsamsiyu (warriors) I instantly breathed a sigh of relief. What she had to say wasn't something I hadn't heard before from Neytiri, or Tsu'tey. I was ready. I could feel it in my bones. Now all I wanted to do was to relax and prepare myself for tomorrow.

As people began to disperse I followed Tsu'tey's gaze as he looked upwards. It was simple what he was trying to say. He wanted to go riding, and he wanted me to follow him. However we had to leave at separate times to avoid suspicion, and this time I was supposed to leave first.

Standing, I started to make my way quietly to where he wanted to go, but I was held up as I felt a hand being placed upon my shoulder. Turning I found Grace and Jake with worried looks. Grace didn't know about Tsu'tey and me, but Jake did; Jake whose look wasn't just worry, but a unacceptance to the situation I had put myself into.

"What is it," I asked looking between the two as my curiosity peaked.

"We need to talk," Grace said with a look that clearly stated it was non-negotiable. Gazing back at Tsu'tey I saw his worried gaze. With a familiar twitch of my smile he knew the look meant to go ahead without me. Turning back to Grace I replied, "Okay, what about?" Taking my hand she led Jake and I away from everyone to a secluded spot. Turning on us she motioned for the two of us to sit.

Taking a seat the farthest away from my brother and boss, I watched as Grace's look became strained. Almost as if she feared what she was going to have to say. However with some coaxing looks from Jake she finally spoke, "The final stage might not be something I want you two to attempt."

"What!"

However a single look my way shut me up quickly as she continued, "As Mo'at explained, the final stage is for them to insert a sort of bacteria into your system to, for a brief moment, bring you closer to Eywa. What that means is to bring you to the brink of death. The bacteria will make you delirious… make you see things. The things they call visions. Not many Na'vi in their history have ever passed away from it, but you two were genetically engineered. You're bodies might not be able to handle this bacteria…"

"…but Mia's did. When she had that accident she…"

"She barely made it out of it, and I don't want her to do it again," Grace spoke vehemently as she stared down my brother whose gaze hardened.

"Grace if we don't try we'll never know. That's what you made our avatars to do; to try. You can't bring us this far, and then try to pull us out. We're too far in," I threw up to her as she shook her head.

"I don't approve of it," she replied shaking her head.

"To bad," Jake spoke suddenly with slight venom to his words. Looking over at him I noticed his determination, "Grace, I'm gonna go through with this with or without your permission. One way or another I'm finishing that final stage tomorrow. I didn't come this far to back out like a coward. We're this close to gaining their trust. To showing them we can be like them. By backing out now we're just proving what they've been trying to say all along. We're just going to have to be that sacrifice you're going to have to make." I was a little taken a back by Jake, and I was more than sure that Grace was too from the way her eyes had grown. Jake had never spoken with that much passion within his whole life. I had never seen him so riled up about something like this ever for that matter. He had always been the guy who laid back and took orders, but something about this just seemed to trigger something in him. I wanted to blame Quartich's orders, but the twinkle I saw in the depths of his eyes told me otherwise.

It was quiet for a few moments between the three of us before she sighed heavily and nodded, "Fine. You're right. I did let you stay here to break barriers, and if I let you two back out now we'll just end up proving them right. Mia, are you sure you're up for this. Are you sure you can go through it again? It's going to be just like the bacteria that entered your system when you hit your head in the water during the storm. We barely pulled you out of it the first time, there's no telling if you'll come out of it the second."

"I've gotta try. I can't back out now. I'd be going against everything I've learned so far if I do that," I replied more to myself than to them.

"I guess it's settled then, Grace. We're going through with it," and with that said Jake walked off leaving Grace and I a little frazzled by his forcefulness in the whole subject.

"Don't worry about him, Grace. He's just…he wants to prove himself," I answered trying to choose my words wisely so as not to alert her to any tension between my brother and I.

"No, I think it's something else," Grace whispered more to herself before she mumbled a quick goodbye. Without so much as another look in my direction I found her quickly walking away. It seemed we all had something on our minds lately.

Turning on my heel I started back on my original destination. A little while later you'd find Tsu'tey and I lying in the soft grass on one of the many floating mountains nearby, while our ikrans, not so far off, flew in sync with one another. It was peaceful out here alone with him. There was no worry of another Na'vi seeing us. No worry of speaking our language fluently. No worry of anything really.

Scooting closer to his side, I repositioned my neck on Tsu'tey's arm while he absentmindedly played with my hair. Our eyes were closed, but we were not tired, nor asleep. We were just enjoying some peace together. Innocent peace compared to what my brother's thoughts probably consisted off when he had seen us sneak off with one another. Other than that one night we had not once created another tsaheylu with one another. We had barely even given one another butterfly kisses. We weren't a couple. We weren't a thing. We could never be mates, but this…this we could simply be. We could lie here with one another, hold one another, and touch one another with such young love gentleness that nothing seemed wrong. That it wouldn't seem as if we were going against what we believed in.

"_Are you afraid_," Tsu'tey whispered into my ear as the wind picked up around us.

"_Were you_," I smiled as he simply chuckled.

"_No, not until afterwards_," Tsu'tey spoke as both of our eyes opened just barely to see one another.

"_Why_," I asked fidgeting once again as a rock began to poke my side a little too unpleasantly.

"_Because then I knew I had to figure out what Eywa had shown me. I also knew then that I was to lead the people one day and it would be a rough path,_" Tsu'tey explained to me truthfully with a slight sigh. It was quiet for a few moments before the next question slipped off of my lips, "_Are you afraid for me._"

"_I'm afraid you will not like what you will see. However I am not afraid that you won't live through it. You are strong, and you've faced this before unlike the others. I have no doubt in you_," Tsu'tey replied turning on his side to face me. Placing his hand on my stomach I turned to look at him as I mumbled, "_Comfortable_?"

"_Very_," he chuckled with a devilish smile before placing a soft kiss upon the tip of my nose.

"_I'm glad you are_," I grinned as I moved once again to try and escape one of the many rocks poking my back.

"_You could always lie on top of me_," Tsu'tey offered with an evil little smirk coating his lips.

"_You __**would**__ like that wouldn't you,_" I chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "_Only if it benefits you_." Rolling my eyes at his childlike behavior, I moved once again trying to get comfortable.

"_What was it that Dr. Augustine wanted to speak with you about_," Tsu'tey asked as his face turned a little serious at bringing up the subject.

"_She worries about Jake and I going through with the final stage, because Jake and I are…different…_"

"…_because you were created Na'vi, not born_," Tsu'tey spoke for me as his smile fell, however he didn't pull back from the mention of this. Instead he placed his hand upon my cheek and began to caress it gently.

"_Yes_," I answered forcing a grimace.

"_If she made you Na'vi, then she has no need to worry…_"

"_My hair, my eyes… Tsu'tey I wasn't completely compatible with this…_"

"_You will be fine. She has nothing to worry about_," he said adamantly looking me directly in the eyes. With a gaze unwavering I finally gave in with a simple nod.

I knew how badly he wanted me to be. I knew how much he saw me as one of him, and not…well...one of them. Leaning up I placed a short, but sweet kiss upon his lips before pulling away. It was to reassure him in our own silent way; a way he very much liked. Smiling like an idiot he leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose once again before standing up.

"_Come_," he mumbled as he pulled me up and began to lead me toward the edge of the cliff. Without question I followed him as he began calling out to our ikrans. Then without so much as a warning I watched in wonder as he threw himself off the cliff. Calling out in fear I didn't have much time to worry as I watched in pure shock as him and his ikran came soaring straight up. Moving back some I laughed at his daringness, while Sage landed safely beside me. Hoping onto my banshee's back I connected our queues and took off after him.

Catching up next to the crazy fool I turned to look at the insane daredevil as he simply laughed at me. "_You're crazy,_" I called out to him as he called back, "_I have to be. If I weren't how could I handle you?_" Mouth agape at his smart remark, it soon turned into a smirk as I swayed Sage into his ikran. Still laughing at me, he did the same, and there started the aerial war we had so often found ourselves in these past two days.

By the time night came, we were safely perched upon our normal branch in home-tree, with our lips innocently tracing one another's. Our senses were on high alert though. We were no longer making the same mistake we had before that first night. Not with the threat of Atan'eko lurking in the dark waiting to get his hands on something as juicy as this and use it against me.

Pulling away Tsu'tey breathed, "_Goodnight, Mia. Sweet dreams_," while I whispered back just as breathlessly, "_Sweet dreams, Tsu'tey_." Smiling at me, he urged me forward. Taking those first few steps away from him were the hardest, because I'd always wanted to run back to his touch, but the next few became easier, and then the ones after that. What was the hardest was when I'd get to my bed, and realize I'd be lying alone that night. However when I got there tonight I found Jake waiting for me.

"Late night flying," Jake said a little bitterly.

"Don't judge me for what you yourself do," I threw at him as my eyes traveled over to Neytiri's sleeping form within her cocoon.

"You need to stop. This has to stop. You're taking it to far…"

"It will stop…"

"Whenever they are mated, but for how long will that be? Damn it, Mia! Think with the brain God gave you and take a moment to realize you're getting caught up in something that's not real," Jake threw at me angrily with a hushed whisper.

"Me! Talk about yourself. You and your powerful speech today to Grace about how we need to do this. I think someone's getting a little to big for their loin clothe. It seems to me somebody else is getting caught up in what's not real," I threw at him furiously trying to keep my voice low so as not to attract any unwanted listeners. Hearing a feral hiss from Jake, I didn't back down as I emitted one of my own. We stayed like that for a minute or two with our ears perked up, our eyes boiling with rage, and not one thought of backing down. However as realization started to sink in at what we were doing our muscles relaxed, our eyes filled remorse, and our thoughts turned into ones of guilt.

"You can't keep doing it. Neither of us can," Jake spoke for the first time including himself. Jake wasn't just trying to take the big, protective brother role, he was owning up to it. He was meaning it. He wasn't just trying; he was doing.

Jumping into my bed I refrained from saying anything else. I couldn't say anything else. I was afraid that if I did that we'd only end up in an argument again. Looking over at me, Jake's gaze softened as he whispered, "You're my little sister Mia, twin maybe, but still my little sister. It's up to me now to make sure you don't make the same mistakes. Tommy's not here to protect us anymore. We have to figure this out on our own. There aren't any second chances after this one. This is the second chance, and we don't need to be screwing it up." Nodding along with what he was saying I was only half taking it in. Didn't he understand I already knew this? Didn't he understand this is what I had been trying to avoid?

"See you on the other side, Jake," and with that I closed the cocoon, separating us for good. I didn't want to hear anymore. I couldn't let myself hear anymore. Closing my eyes I forced my mind to shut down that night.

When I awoke, the lab was cold, quiet, and to bright for my liking. Slipping out of my link bed I headed straight for my real bed. Without even one glance to see if Grace was up I headed right out the lab doors.

Upon reaching my room I felt a cloud of relief flood over me. I needed sleep right now. I needed it more than I needed air. There was only so much I could take within a week. Undressing out of my day clothes I threw on a nightgown, and jumped straight into bed. I'd have to be up early tomorrow morning. We were heading back to the shack. Not to mention later that night I had a date with death, or Eywa one. Closing my eyes I let sleep take over me as I drifted off into a not so peaceful sleep.

_**White…that's all there was around me. White walls, white light, and white hands as they reached out for someone who was not there. **_

"_**Hush little baby don't you cry…**_

…_**cause momma's gonna sing you a lullaby…" came a voice in the distance. A voice I can remember as a little girl right before I'd fall asleep; a voice that would soothe many worries with just a simple song.**_

"_**Momma," I asked looking around the white room.**_

"_**Hush now…everything's alright," came her voice again, and as I turned I found her standing before me looking as if nothing had ever changed. She still wore her light blue sweater, her hair still fell in unison with mine, and her eyes mimicked my sky blue's with such playfulness there was no denying we weren't related. However as I went to move… so did she. As I went to speak… her mouth moved. It was then I realized I was staring into a mirror; a mirror showing who I was to become with old age. **_

_**My mother was gone. Just like everyone else I had ever known. "This isn't who you are…is it," Tommy whispered from beside me. Looking over my shoulder I shook my head. "Don't let what seems to be fool you. You make it what it is. Only you can change it. There is nothing holding you back Mia…**__nothing__**," he echoed through gritted teeth. Nodding I watched as my mother's features changed. I watched her skin turn blue, her earth clothing being replaced with Pandorian wardrobe, and her facial structure turn much more cat like. Within no time there stood an older version of not my mother, but me in Na'vi form. A proud Na'vi with no fear; no resentment. **_

_**As I reached out to touch the mirror, I instead fell through it as if it were water. I was being hurled forward, as if I were falling, and as I fell I saw images. I saw things that pulled at my heart. I saw what could be. I saw a Na'vi family of my own. I saw a Na'vi life to the very end. **_

_**However right before I reached the end of my journey I heard an annoying buzzing sound, and it only kept getting louder, and louder, until finally…I opened my eyes.**_

My eyes lids jerked open as I looked around my room frantically. There was no fire, there was no disaster. There was only my alarm clock signaling it was time for me to get up. Groaning, I couldn't help but hate that it only felt as if I had just jumped into bed.

Hearing movement in the adjoining room, and a similar groan to mine, it was obvious that I had slept longer than I thought. Reaching over to the nightstand I slammed my hand down on the button before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Looking over at the wall at the mirror, I instantly noticed that instead of my Na'vi self staring back at me, it was my human self. With another loud groan of annoyance I stood and headed directly over to my bag.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, I made sure Jake was up, or getting close to being there, before I headed out the door with bags in hand. Heading straight to the lab I found Norm and Grace packing up their equipment.

"Ready to get the hell out of Dodge," I mumbled as I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. Today Hell's Gate seemed to be almost frozen inside. The moment I had entered the warm shower I hadn't wanted to leave. However after forcing myself to get out I had thrown on the warmest clothes I had; a pair of blue jeans/skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, a black tank, and finally my white vintage Pussycat Dolls jacket.

Noticing my hood up, and my shaking form, Norm replied, "It seems like you are. Guess you noticed the change in air temperature."

"Yeah, what's the deal with that," I questioned looking between Grace and Norm.

"The air is busted. They're trying to fix it, but they're having some complications," Grace shrugged as I grumbled unhappily, "You think."

"Don't worry, we'll be out in the warm air soon enough," Norm reassured me as Jake rolled in wearing a pair of jeans, boots, and his old black NFL hoodi.

"Let me guess, Hell froze over last night," Jake tried to joke with me, but instead I shrugged him off as I began to help Norm gather his things. Jake's frown grew as he rolled away to talk with Grace, leaving Norm to question me.

"You and Jake haven't worked things out I see."

"Nope," I replied as I put some plant samples into a case carefully.

"Listen Mia, I know what he's doing is wrong, but he's your brother. He needs you now more than ever…"

"So what," I grumbled, but this only pissed Norm off as he slammed what was in his hand down, before turning to me and saying, "Mia, let me explain something to you. You should be happy you have your brother. Be happy that he's still here breathing for that matter. Be happy that he's actually tried to get to know you, because here's the thing…not everyone is as lucky as you." Looking up at the fuming Norm with a questioning gaze, I put down what I was doing and asked carefully, "What's that supposed to mean, Norm?"

"Mia, just be glad that your brother is alive, or even still cares about you. I don't even have that. My eldest sister, the only one that gave two cents about me, passed away when the disease hit on Earth. My step siblings, and half siblings, don't give a damn about me enough to even care I got to come to this planet. Like I said, be glad you got at least one brother whose willing do what he has to for you," looking at Norm a little astonished I began to say, "Norm, I didn't kno…"

"Don't worry about it, Mia. No one knows. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm content with my life now and that's all there is to it," he replied with a half forced grin before adding, "Talk to him. Trying to reason, show him how you see things, and listen to how he sees things. You might find common ground. When you first came here it wasn't hard for you two to do it the first time."

"So you're all for him going behind Grace's back and helping Quartich?"

"Now I didn't say that. Trust me I'm not happy about it, and if I wouldn't feel so bad about hitting a cripple I'd give him a few licks, but everyone has a reason for doing what they do. I think he does," Norm replied picking up what he left off at before going into a rant. Smiling at Norm, he noticed the grin. "What," he asked as I simply shrugged and replied, "Nothing, just Trudy ought to feel lucky to have you as her man. Told you that you'd find someone eventually."

"Thank you for your wonderful advice Sensei," Norm joked as he bowed graciously. Slapping his shoulder we went into a fit of laughter, before getting briefly yelled at by Grace. She was in a big hurry to get back to the shack and get away from Quaritch and Selfridge who had been driving her up the wall. Apparently they had been pushing her to persuade the Na'vi to listen to their orders. Turning our laughter into quiet giggles, Norm and I went straight back to work.

Within no time we were half way to the shack as I sat in my own little quiet corner on the helicopter. With my mind elsewhere I didn't happen to notice the ikran flying nearby until one zoomed right passed the window. Jumping back I heard Trudy laugh up front as she pointed them out to the rest of group in the helicopter. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I willed myself to calm. I wasn't nervous because of the flying. I had conquered that in other ways however I was nervous about tonight. One way or another I was going to have to go through with it. Either I was going to die tonight, or I was going to be reborn. It was a very nerve racketing thought to even have in your head.

Opening my eyes when I felt the helicopter land I immediately went to unbuckling my belt. Grabbing my bags and putting on my mask I was the first one to exit the plane. Walking straight up to the shack without a simple look back at the others, I opened its door and closed it behind me. As the air changed in the compartment I pulled my mask off and let myself breath in what I could only call as home now. It was a place I could feel comfortable in. It was a place that not even on Earth or at Hell's Gate could I find a sense of calm. The only place better than this, was Home-Tree.

Walking through the finally door, I shut it tightly for the next occupants, while I took time to look around the room. Yep, I definitely felt at home in this cramped little half trailer, half laboratory shack. Hearing the next two people enter from the first door I immediately started heading straight over to my bed. Dropping my stuff onto the floor, I plopped onto the mattress with a long sigh. It was still too early to link, and I was still really tired. Normally I would still link, but today I just felt like catching as much sleep as possible.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I opened my eyes and turned to look at Grace, "Yep," I mumbled. "You alright," she questioned with a motherly tone, but a boss like expression.

"I'm good, Mom. Just tired is all," I said as she took a seat and replied, "Don't give me that. You were quiet the whole way here. What's eating at you?"

"What else," I replied a little darkly sitting up.

"You don't have to go through with it…"

"You're wrong. I do have to go through with it. I didn't come this far Grace to give up. I've quit a lot of things, but I'm not about to quit this," I mumbled, as she didn't quite catch my hidden meaning behind what I had just said. Then again why should she? No one, but Tsu'tey, knew about my true life, and just how many times I had quit before I came here.

"I know you and Jake feel like you have to do this, but doing this won't make you one of them. Nothing will…"

"I know, Grace. Trust me I know. I heard you, Jake, and Max all tell me that before. I've heard it so much I dream of you all saying it. I just can't help but think it isn't true. Some part of me just seems to think this isn't it. That there's something…" however she quieted me with a stern look and a firm squeeze on my hand. Sighing I replied, "You know…don't worry about it, Mom. I'm good. I'm just tired is all." Looking at me carefully she nodded before standing up and heading to go unpack. Noticing Jake looking at me oddly, I went to hold his gaze in defiance, but instead of matching it he wheeled himself away into the other part of the shack.

Shaking it off, I lied back down and closed my eyes as I willed myself to sleep. It was a peaceful, dreamless sleep, but a good sleep; a sleep where I could still hear the others in the shack, and I knew what was going on around me. It was the kind of sleep that you'd take in Geometry class, or whatever subject made you drowsy in high school. However it was not a good sleep for ones who wished to talk about you when you weren't listening.

"I'm worried about her, Jake. I'm worried that when it comes time for her to leave she's not going to. I'm especially worried that she seems to think this could be made permanent. Our technology has advanced, but not that far. I can't give her what she wants…what she needs. I know she's happy, but this isn't her life…this isn't who she is," Grace confided to Jake not to far away from my bed.

"She understands that Grace. We both do, but she'll fight you tooth and nail until she knows there's no hope. You've shown her a world where escaping is possible, and she'll fight to find something to make it permanent until there's absolutely no hope left. Mia's always been that way since we were kids. She'll fight you. She'll fight for what's right even when everyone else believes it's wrong. Sometimes I think that's what made me distance myself from her and my brother. I never really gave a damn. I did what was asked of me, because I always assumed it was right, but they…they had different views. I think if I had spoken out, instead of being the quiet brother, that our relationship today would have been a lot more difficult than it is now. Putting Mia, and I together is like putting fire and ice all in one. Either way one is going to win no matter what it takes. No matter the cost. So if I was you, if you're thinking of pulling the plug on her I'd advise you have a good, solid reason for it, because if you don't…well I'm not sure you'll be able to handle the little spit fire my brother built her up to be," Jake replied with a twinge of pride in the last bit of his words.

"I'm not saying I'm going to pull the plug on her. What I'm saying is she needs to understand that there's no way in technology she's ever going to be able to be like them. Our technology is still primitive in that area. Trust me if I could… I'd switch her brain over to her avatar's in a split second. I know what she's gone through, and I know how happy this is making her, it's just I can't and it's frustrating…"

"Now you see what I've been going through since the day she was born," Jake chuckled, which must have earned him a look from Grace.

"Jake you need to talk to her…make her underst…"

"You think I haven't, Grace. She won't listen. Like I said before, she'll fight you tooth and nail," Jake told her with a tired sigh.

"If she does this tonight, I fear there's no turning back for her. I think in her mind she will be one of them, and she won't turn back. She has to be able to turn back. She has to be able to leave this when it comes time," Grace voiced adamantly as I heard a book slam.

"She'll be able to…when it comes time. She won't want to, but she'll be able. That's one thing that makes us the same. Mia and I know how to put our happiness behind us when there's something much more important at hand." It was quiet for a few minutes. So quiet I thought they had left the room, until Grace spoke one last time, "I really hope your right, Jake. I really hope you two can pull away when it comes time."

Later after I had gotten up, Norm, Trudy, and I had all shared a brief breakfast together. It was short, and quiet, but it was nicer than spending it alone. Jake had already linked, as well as Grace. Once I was done I immediately went straight for Gorgeous, my normal link bed. Tuning her up and setting all the right dials, I jumped right on it after pressing the big red button.

Awakening in my avatar was bitter sweet. Instead of going off to train, or spend time with Tsu'tey I was immediately ushered away after breakfast by Neytiri. Jake had talked to her, and had asked her to speak to me about, 'not going through with this.' Neytiri believed I could, but her loyalty to Jake was just as strong. She literally pleaded with me to think before I made my decision. She wanted me to understand that I was doing this for me, and not for anyone else.

Briefly reassuring her, she led me away again to go get ready for the ceremony. When we arrived to our destination she handed me off to one of the female Na'vi's. Looking around the room I noticed all of the young tsamsiyu being painted up, and blessed. Hearing a tsking sound I turned and noticed the female Na'vi getting irritated with my fidgeting as she started to paint me up. Taking in a deep breath I let her do her work.

It was hard staying still, but within no time I was standing up and being led somewhere else. Turning I noticed Jake and Neytiri a few feet away. She was painting him up, and getting him ready. However as I looked at his eyes I found that instead of looking at me with coldness, they were looking at Neytiri with warmth, and something that seemed so familiar. An emotion I had once seen someone else wear for me. However I didn't have much time to think of it as I was led away to another part of Home-tree.

In this secluded section, Mo'at sat as she readied some black gunk in a bowel. Something that looked suspiciously like what she had been talking about the other day. Feeling the goose-bumps on my arms raise I took a seat and watched quietly as she smashed whatever was inside that bowel, into mush. Looking up, finally noticing me, she smiled reassuringly. Giving her a nervous grimace back, I notice her eyes turn away from mine, as more entered. Jake was last as he took a seat beside me.

There were six of us in all. Jake, Atan'eko, Atan'eko's sister, two male Na'vi I had seen around and about, and then me. We were all here to pass the final stage. Mo'at stood and one at a time took us to our own places to lie separately. Jake and I were the closest to one another. Then giving us all one final blessing, Mo'at administered the black gunk to a freshly cut wound on our arms.

Closing my eyes I listened quietly as everyone calmed, and let themselves slip into sleep, or whatever was to come. As I lied there with my eyes closed I too slowly began to slip into darkness; darkness unlike any other I had met.

_**Opening my eyes, I looked around the room. Nothing had changed; I must have just dozed off. Standing up I figured it was time for me to leave, but as I stood I realized something. My body did not follow. Instead I still lied there with my eyes closed. Jake next to me was restless. His eyes would scrunch every few seconds and he'd twisted and turned madly. **_

_**With brow raised, I went to touch him, but the room darkened as a buzzing entered my range of hearing. Looking around I moved away and began to follow the noise. Every sense in me was screaming, 'NO.' Every advice I had ever heard, including the one about the mischievous cat, and how its curiosity killed it, began to replay in my mind. However, I continued forward right on out of the room, past the awake Na'vi who either did not notice me, or paid no mind to me. Some seemed to look right through me as if I weren't even there. For all I knew I wasn't. **_

_**Following the buzzing, I found a light flying past me, away from the darkness that was closing in. Cocking my head slightly as it hovered in front of me, I went to reach out, yet right as my hand came within touching distance luminous ball zipped forward. **_

_**Taking one look back at the crowd of Na'vi waiting on the others, I assumed it would be okay to follow this thing for the time being. Besides, if they hadn't minded it, then why should I. However, what I hadn't noticed was just how much in slow motion everything had been moving at the time; now I did.**_

_**Every step I took seemed to take for ages as I was led to the entrance of Home-tree. Getting a little frustrated now as I reached out to catch the ball again, but finding it just out of reach, I started to pull back. However the buzzing just got louder at this action. So moving forward again I followed the ball once more until it stopped right before reaching the forest's edge. Then the blue glow from the moons and planet above seemed to suddenly die and take on a red hue. The buzzing had gotten unbearable loud. So much that I had to place my hands over my ears. Turning to head back to Home-tree to get away from whatever was going on I found that instead of the place I call home that normally loomed above me, it was instead a hideous site. **_

_**My eyes filled with tears, my chest with a strong pain, and body seemed to shake with a vengeance. I could not will my legs to move. I could not will my lips to speak. I could barely even keep my vision as my tears clouded my eyes. My lungs were on fire. I couldn't breathe as the smoke hovered around me. The fire was so hot I didn't have to touch it to feel my skin burn. As I lifted my hands away from my ears I could hear their screams of pain, agony, hate, anger, and loss. I could see blood, bodies, and… a fallen home. **_

_**I watched in terror as fire engulfed Home-Tree. I watched as it turned it to embers. I watched as the wood splintered, charred, and died. Then I watched in a split second as Home-Tree gave way and fell. I heard the sound, the crashing, and the loud buzzing in my ear from the impact, but in that split second I had closed my eyes, everything seemed to change.**_

_**Opening my eyes I found myself looking into a forest of beauty. The same forest I had in a dream not long ago. The bright white limbs swayed in the breeze, and glowed so warmly, but as I reached out to touch one I found it gone, and replaced with a field of dirt. The place barren and stripped, and there I stood reaching out to nothing. **_

_**Stepping back in panic I turned and found myself face to face with a thanator. Its eyes pinning mine with a look so calm it was unreal. Stalking towards me I found I could not move. I couldn't breath. However as it was mere inches from jumping me, it instead placed its paw onto my chest. From the weight I fell, and was forced to look up directly into the creature's eyes. Then a voice spoke to me.**_

"_**This is who you are….this is who I wanted you to be…. You can help to stop further destruction," came a woman's voice as the creature continued to stare me in the eyes, but as I focused I realized that instead of seeing my reflection in them I saw something else.  
**_

_**I instead saw my brother standing proudly looking down on a large gathering of Na'vi. He had the traditional Mohawk, and he wore the traditional battle garb. He was a leader. He was strong…**_

"_**So are you…"**_

_**I watched as my face began to mirror in its eyes, and instead of seeing the terrified features of my Na'vi self, I saw a warrior. I saw a female Na'vi ready for battle. She looked proud, determined, like nothing could harm her. She was not alone either. She stood with many. She stood with a tribe she had come to call family. She stood with a man that belonged to her, and only her. **_

_**However this man couldn't be mine…he belonged to someone else.**_

"_**You change things… you and your brother make them different… the tide is changing… the wind is getting stronger… and you can feel it, because I wanted to you too. You are Na'vi. You are WARRIOR," the voice yelled with a proud tone. Looking into the animal's eyes I could hear a new sound; a sound of a new born infant. Its cry split the air, and a feeling came over me; sort of like a feeling of pride, joy, and of knowing. I understood in some odd way as the thanator moved and allowed me to sit up.**_

_**Watching the animal retreat I noticed something familiar about the paw that had pushed me down. Its scar looked eerily familiar. Turning its head to look back at me I heard one final whisper, "When the time comes…you will understand what to do. I will always be with you my child."**_

_**Suddenly I felt as if I had a string attached to my back, and now a million people were yanking on it. I was being pulled back to wherever the string ended. As I moved I could see Home-Tree, the na'vi, and then suddenly the room. Coming to stand in front of my body I saw Jake sitting above me now as Mo'at watched a little afar. Had he seen Eywa already? Had he awoken, but there was no time? I was being pushed to lie back down, and as I did my spirit became one with my body once again, and when I opened my eyes…**_

…I found myself staring up into my brother's. "Hey there….you coming back to the real world finally," Jake chuckled as I groaned. "That was a trip," I mumbled as I slowly set up.

"Carefully," Jake said as Mo'at rushed over to hand me some water. Sipping slowly I looked around the room and noticed everyone else was gone.

"Where is everyone," I asked looking up at the two.

"They have finished. Jake only waited for you," Mo'at explained as she stood and began to head out, "I will let them all know you two are awake." With that she left leaving my brother to stare at me oddly.

"What did you see," he asked with eager curiosity.

"What did you see," I countered him a little bitterly as my mind slowly slipped back into its right place.

"Maybe… Eywa," he mumbled as if he didn't believe himself.

"Maybe," I chuckled as he looked at me sternly, "Then I guess you didn't…"

"I did. Just making sure before I said anything. No need to make you think I'm nuts dear brother," I replied as he grinned ever so slightly. Standing up he lifted me to my feet and said, "Come on, we better head out there." Nodding we made our way up the steps.

The Na'vi say that every person is born twice. The second time is when you earn your place among The People… forever. As we emerged from below into the room full of Na'vi's, I guess you could say that's how it felt. I felt apart of them. I felt as if there was no turning back.

Looking upon Grace, I think she sort of realized it too. Even with tears in her eyes from the pride she felt for 'her two children,' she knew. She understood that this is what I wanted, and that like Jake had said before. I would fight tooth and nail for it, even if it was the last thing I'd do.

Walking up to Eytukan, with my brother on my left, I saw Tsu'tey come around behind me. Neytiri came to stand next to Jake, while Grace hung in the back. Then Eytukan spoke, "_You are now a son and daughter of the Omaticaya. You are part of The People." _The last of his words hit home. It brought a sense of joy I'd never thought I'd feel. Something felt right.

Placing a hand each upon my brother and me, others soon followed. Neytiri placed her hands upon Jake, Mo'at on my right, and Tsu'tey behind us even placed his hand upon _both_ Jake and I. All of this started a chain reaction, and before I knew it everyone hand their hands upon someone's shoulder. Looking over at Jake, his eyes met mine. Slowly my lips turned upwards, and a warmth and understanding filled them. I needed my brother. I couldn't hate him for his mistakes. We all would need my brother soon. Reaching my hand out to his shoulder I felt him tense. However, as he relaxed his expression changed, and as he placed his hand upon my shoulder a word reverberated through my mind. Txoa. Forgiveness.

* * *

**Hope this suits your all's needs :-). Sorry I've been late getting it up. Like I said I didn't have barely anything written when I went on the leadership academy, so that didn't help. However what definitely hasn't helped is that when I got back I somehow caught Mono. How in the world did I catch Mono! I'm a freaking clean freak! All I can say is that I was sick as a dog, and I really didn't feel like writing. However as soon as I got better I forced myself to sit down and write this for you all. It was a hard chapter to write, but I think I got it right. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed it, and I missed you all terribly since I was gone. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews while I was gone-…salarian scientist… slytherinangel01… FanFictionAddiction4EVER… Gorillaz Fan… N7… Black Dragon Miko… EmyNegro… 08794… Emmalime… and Jake. (If I forgot anyone please let me know. I had to use a phone to find out who all reviewed and I will say it's not the easiest thing to do being the blonde I am.)**

**Also a big thanks to the readers who just stop by to take a peak, or even the non-reviewers. I know ya'll are out there reading this, and it does make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing you do really like this story. Thank you ever so much for reading and encouraging me to write. Especially while I've been sick, cause I really needed that encouragement. Either way, thank you to non-reviewers, and reviewers alike.**


	24. I Love You

_**+I Love You+**_

I watched in amusement as Grace was forced to stand up and dance with one of the Na'vi. After the 'Rebirth,' there was a feast, and then what only one could call as a party. Their own form of music was played through drums, and instruments that seemed so familiar to Earth's primitive ones that it was surprising that there was any difference between us and them at all. Some female and male Na'vi sang, while others simply got up and danced. It was the kind of dance you'd see old tribes from back on earth perform. I even found myself laughing happily at the thing within a short amount time.

It wasn't hilarious, infact it was amazing, but the way the Na'vi were trying to teach Grace was what made it comical. She would try to move like the best of them, but sadly she failed almost miserably.

However, nothing about this, other than that, was comical at all. It was fascinating, calming, and yet made you feel so ecstatic it drove you over the edge.

The Na'vi even had their own form of an alcoholic beverage here, which most of the males were drinking at the moment. Even I, who had received some from a very flirtatious male Na'vi.

While sipping on the drink I watched Neytiri and Jake off in the distance as they talked with one another and flirted. However my attention was turned away as I watched Tsu'tey dance around with the best of the fools. Who knew he could let loose in front of so many people like this? He seemed happy, and free to express himself here. This was his family. These were his people…and now in a way…mine.

"_Come dance_," a female Na'vi begged as she suddenly took my hand and led me out into the circle surrounding the fire. Laughing, I shook my head, but she continued to encourage me to sway to the beat, and before I knew it, both Grace and I were dancing around like fools with the best of them. Neytiri joined our group at some point as well, leaving Jake laughing with the other male warriors.

However somewhere during all the fun I was having, I began to notice Tsu'tey's eyes watching me with admiration as I twisted and turned with the other girls. Taking this into account my movements became much more tempting, and smooth. His eyes never strayed, but when they did it was only because one of his warrior friends had pulled him away so he could have another drink of the special juice.

Looking over to Neytiri, with her mane hanging almost straight, and a flower donning her hair, I couldn't help but feel almost like her twin. After the rebirth she had taken me to clean up and help me dress for the event. While doing so she had dressed me almost exactly in what she was wearing. The only difference was I had a pink flower in my hair, and instead of wearing a short purple loin clothe she had me in one that hung a little past my knees that was almost dark blue.

She smiled at me, as I did her. If it weren't for Neytiri's help through these past three months then I would have never gotten through. She had not only dressed me, fixed my hair, and taught me the ways of the Na'vi, but she had also become my best friend, or sister I guess you could say.

Turning my eyes away from her as she left the circle to go be with Jake, I placed them upon Tsu'tey once again. He was happy for a while until one of his friends pulled him away from the group. I watched curiously as Tsu'tey face dropped at his friend's words. Looking up at me, and quickly noticing my gaze, he looked away. Finding that odd I went to leave the circle, but one of the many female Na'vi kept me with them until the very end of the music. However when it did end, I barely caught Tsu'tey leaving, or for that matter Neytiri and my brother sneaking off.

Looking back at the party, I figured they wouldn't miss me, so without another thought I began to follow Tsu'tey. As I exited Home-Tree I quickly lost track of him, and took to following my brother and Neytiri. I know it was wrong of me to follow them, but I figured that if Jake was going to keep me in line, then I would be there to crash his party as well.

Sneaking behind them, I soon found myself heading somewhere almost familiar. Almost as if I had been there in dream. Slowing down, I began to forget all about my brother and Neytiri, while I took in my surroundings.

Passing over a large root, I gazed in wonder at the enormous waterfall beside me as the water crashed down into the pool below. I let my eyes take in the Pandorian glow that playfully mingled with the planet and moons' rays from above making the forest, the river, and the air seem so powered, so mystical and peaceful. Something seemed magical about this place, but familiar.

Continuing forward, already way too far behind Neytiri and Jake to catch up to them, I made my way across the root. Jumping, and skipping across certain parts, I soon found myself on the other side looking up at what looked like willow trees. However these willow trees were different than the ones back home. Their limbs seemed to glow white, with pink and purple hues. The way they swayed seemed to make them look almost as alive as I was right now.

Moving forward toward the trees I stirred up a few of the unusual dragonfly like creatures. As they twisted around in circles like kites, and gave off their unearthly glow I closed my eyes and listened to the soft music them and the nature around me seemed to bring.

Cracking open my eyes slowly I started back up, before turning around and heading into the willow tree forest. As I walked a different, much narrower, path than the original, I reached out my hands and let them touch the tiny glowing vines. The limbs almost instantly clung to me as I walked, and I quickly noticed just how warm they felt. Like I had said before, they seemed almost alive.

However my peace was broken when I heard a Na'vi's words break through the air; a prayer being spoken to the night I assumed from the sound of it. Following the familiar voice I soon found myself looking upon a crouching Tsu'tey as he prayed to Eywa. Looking closely I noticed his braid attached to one of the vines, and it was then that I realized just how right my assumption had been about this tree. It was alive…at least in some sense.

Walking forward, with no fear that I had interrupted anything, he stirred hearing my footsteps. Looking up at me with slight shock, I simply smiled comfortingly at him. However he didn't smile back as he disconnected his queue from the tree limb.

"_I saw you leave. I thought I'd see if you were okay_," I whispered still not fazed by his stoic expression.

"_I am fine_," he mumbled turning fully to see me.

"_What is this place_," I asked trying to get him to talk. Noticing a small smile form as pride swept over him he replied, "_This is a place for prayers to be heard…_" Walking forward to one of the vines I let my cheek nuzzle in its warmth before Tsu'tey finished with a full grin, _"...and sometimes answered_."

Making his way over to me he pulled up my braid so I could see my queue, before whispering in English, "We call these trees Utraya Mokri." Placing my braid in the palm of my hand, he finished, "The Tree of Voices. The voices of our ancestors." Carefully, after glancing between him and the three vines in my hand, I placed my queue onto them.

The moment they connected it was like I was reliving the past. Like I was seeing everyone, and hearing all of his or her prayers. I could hear them chanting, pleading, and crying out for their deity's help or guidance. It amazing; unreal even. Yet it was real, as real as it'd ever be.

"_I can hear them_," I whispered in Na'vi with my eyes shut tight. Feeling Tsu'tey's hands upon mine, I knew instantly he had connected his braid from the new rush I felt. Opening my eyes I looked at him with a sense of serenity as he smiled, "_They live, Mia…within Eywa._" As he went to look up as if she were there, I found the tiny seeds of the sacred tree floating above us. Everything seemed so magical here. Everything seemed so calm.

Feeling Tsu'tey's hands being placed over my heart I turned to look at him as he replied proudly, "_You are Omaticaya now_," however as he went on some darker thought seemed to dawn on him as he whispered, "_You may make your bow from the wood of Home-Tree._" Gazing at me for a few moments, a deep sadness slowly took over his eyes. Then ever so calmly he turned away saying, "_And a man may now choose you as his mate_."

Watching quietly, I felt my heart break at his words. I knew this day would come. I always assumed it would be different, but Tsu'tey was almost completely shutting down. He was trying to shut me out now while he still had the chance.

"_We have many good men_," he replied holding out one of his hands for a seed from the sacred tree to land in, "_Wor'itan is a good hunter_."

"_But I don't want Wor'itan_," I mumbled unhappily as I came nearer to him.

"_Atan'eko, though not on my good side, would make a good father_," Tsu'tey spoke again a little irritated by my refusal of the first. It was as if he was trying to make me choose. It was as if he were trying to push me away, which is something I did not want him to do in the least.

"_Yeah, he would make a good father_," I mumbled as my own irritation spiked. Hearing this Tsu'tey turned around slightly fearful. Looking into his eyes I noticed the slight terror in them.

"_But I do not want him. I do not want any man you're going to suggest for that matter_," I replied stubbornly. Hearing this Tsu'tey sighed in relief, but also annoyance, "_Mia, you must choose someone. You can't live without a mate for long. It is time you let go of Sage and let your heart…_"

"_I've already chosen_," and as he heard the words he snapped to attention. Looking at me with curiosity, trying to figure out just whom I meant I went to say, "_But this man must also choose me._" Then just as if the light bulb turned on over his head, he smiled with a tiny chuckle before replying, "_He already has_." However the mood was broken as he whispered, "_But we can't…I can't…_"

Placing my finger upon his lips, I mumbled, "_For once in your life Tsu'tey…choose something you want. Not what others want._" Looking at me with his bright golden eyes he moved my hand aside and took it into his. Looking at our joined hands he moved forward. Placing his forehead upon mine he whispered, "_Then I'd choose you…It's always been you. I've fallen for you, and nobody else can ever take your place. I love you, Mia with all my soul_." Feeling the tears in my eyes from the happiness at hearing his words, I leaned forward. Bringing my lips to his ear I whispered back, "_And I am in love with you, Tsu'tey._" Pulling away, he placed his hand gently on the back of my neck, and urged me forward. Placing a sweet, but gentle kiss upon my lips, it was as if everything that had once been hardened inside of me crumbled.

There was no fear, no anguish. There was no more pain, or numbness. All of those bad thoughts were chased away by his simple kiss; by his simple words, "_I love you_." Tsu'tey had been what I had needed all along. I didn't just want him…I needed him. I needed him like I needed air. I needed him like my body needed a heartbeat to live. Tsu'tey made everything okay. He made everything I was just fade away. I was reborn, when I was with him. I wasn't human. I was Na'vi as long as I was within his arms.

Tracing my bottom lip with his tongue I allowed him entrance. The moment I got my first taste of him I was immediately met with the flavor of that familiar tropical fruit, which only made me hunger for his kiss more. As our tongues danced with one another, our movements became faster, and much more heated.

I could feel his hands as they roamed over my skin while leaving goose bumps in their wake. My own hands created the same upon him as he pressed up against me. Pulling away from the kiss he took a moment to breathe before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, and across my shoulder. Without so much as a thought a moan escaped my lips, but instead of stopping him, this only urged him on.

Bringing his lips back up my neck, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, he began to nibble on my ear casually before whispering, "Wrap your legs around me." Following his order obediently, he helped me to wrap my legs around his waist as he took us to a nearby tree trunk.

While he was busy leading me away I turned around and gave him a dose of his own medicine. Ever so casually I began to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw and across the front of his neck, occasionally nipping here or there. Finding this only seemed to urge him on and make him emit feral growls an idea formed in my mind. Tsu'tey didn't mind it rough, and if he didn't mind then I wasn't going to play all-innocent. Smiling deviously into his rough kiss, I casually raked my fingernails across his back.

This definitely got a reaction out of him as he grinded into me. However as he did so a certain something hit a spot just right, earning he himself a reaction from me. Covering my moan up with his lips, I heard his chuckle, before he deviously repeated this action. This time, as he did it so well, not even his lips could keep me from leaning my head back and emitting a loud gasp.

There was very little between us, or for that matter on us. This made the effect even more amazing, and alluring. Leaning back up, I nuzzled my cheek with his, while still breathing heavily from the feeling he had brought me. It had been so long since I had even been like this. So long since I had let myself feel this way, or let myself give into this pleasure. However for me to give in, especially give in to him…it was… absolutely wonderful.

Reaching behind his back he pulled his braid forward. Without moving away from him I did the same. Then, without even a single thought or look, we connected our queues. The moment they bonded with one another it felt like a massive explosion inside of me went off. It felt like an earthquake, tornado, volcanic eruption, and tidal wave all in one; plus more. I could feel everything he was feeling. I could feel his want. I could feel his pleasure. I could feel the ecstasy that was building up inside of him, just begging for release, and all I wanted to do was help him achieve it. All I wanted to was to be his, and to give myself to him. I didn't just want it though…I needed it, because it was then that I could feel my own want throbbing inside of me almost ungodly.

Without realizing it I was already lying on the ground before I could take time and beg him to let us lie. As he hovered above me, letting his own hands and body rub against mine, my moans only grew, as did his. This was nothing like back home on earth. This was better. This made me actually feel like I was one with him, like there was no separating us, but I knew we could be closer, and we both knew it.

Opening my eyes I found his golden orbs staring back into mine with the silent question. Was I truly ready to push all boundaries? Was either of us ready? However as his hand gently caressed my cheek, and I continued to stare into his eyes I knew deep down I was ready. I was ready to give in. I was ready to let go off all that had been holding me back. As he heard my reply through our tsaheylu he smiled at me warmly, as did I. Leaning down he placed a butterfly kiss upon my lips, before leaning back up.

Ridding us of what little was separating our bodies from one another he came to lie on top of me again, before looking at me for reassurance. Placing a soft kiss upon his lips he took that as his cue, before slowly sliding in.

My body jerked from this new intrusion, and it was then that I remembered. Though I had lain with many men in my human body, my avatar was still pure. I was pure in this body. I was a virgin Na'vi. Tsu'tey, realizing this as well, began to ease in much more carefully. When he reached the tiny thin barrier he looked at me one last time. Taking a deep breath I leaned into him for comfort as I gave a single nod. With that he accepted the last pure thing I'd ever have.

As my body shook from piercing pain he refused to move. He was being gentle, and caring about how I felt; something that I had not seen in my first as a human. He brought a whole new level to beliefs on men.

Leaning down he placed soft kisses upon my lips, and cheeks. He even kissed away the tears from the pain. I had forgotten just how painful it was to loose that last bit of innocence you had. I forgot just how long it took for it to subside too. However what I wish I had remembered was what it felt like when the pain all but faded away, leaving nothing but pleasure.

Tsu'tey slowly began to push in again. Arching my back from the pleasure I couldn't help the loud moan as he slid back out. However, he made sure to be gentle, and slow with his thrusts, which was something I didn't quite mind for the first few minutes. One because I was still a little sore, and two, because I knew he wanted to make sure I was okay, but hearing my silent pleas through our tsaheylu for him to go faster, after a while he almost gladly picked up speed. He became rougher, and much less caring for how I'd feel if he dug his own nails into my arm and shoulder. I too even became less caring as I raked my own nails across his back, and met his every thrust with just as much strength. There was nothing sweet or gentle about this anymore, and yet neither of us seemed to mind. Both us knew what we wanted and where to touch one another through our bond. Everything was amplified through our tsaheylu. There were no mistakes as long as we were bonded. So as this continued, so did the building of a special feeling below both of our waists.

With one final, strong thrust of my own I felt myself hit the final peak. Shuddering beneath Tsu'tey, I could feel myself tightening around him, and then within only half a second he was right behind me as he trembled against my body. Breathing heavily into the crook of his neck, I could feel his own hot breath against my ear. I could hear his every ragged breath as he lied there catching back up with the world.

There were no words for what we just did. We just went against everything we had been told, and yet I had no remorse…nor did he. Moving away he leaned up and brushed what little stray hairs had dared to come lay upon my face. Still breathing heavily he chuckled with an innocent smile. Closing my eyes I too giggled. I was happy; happier than I ever had been. Feeling his lips upon mine, I leaned into his them without thought.

When I no longer felt his kiss I opened my eyes and looked over to find him instead lying beside me just staring as he played with my hair, and as his golden orbs, met my sky blues there was no denying the silent thought between us. This was meant to be. Eywa had meant it to be. We couldn't fight it, and it was surprising we had fought it for as long as we had.

Letting my finger twirl through his braids, I heard him mumble, "_Promise you won't ever go away_." Closing my eyes, I wished I didn't have too, but feeling his emotions when he heard these thoughts, I knew somehow I wouldn't leave. Even if I had to live out my days as half-human, half-Na'vi; even if I had to live in that machine Grace called Gorgeous; then I would, and why? Because of Tsu'tey. I would do it because I loved Tsu'tey, and I couldn't imagine a life without him now.

"_I won't ever leave_," I whispered as our queues disconnected. Feeling his warms lips on my forehead, I smiled a sad smile. If only he understood that one day I might have to leave though; that I might be forced. My stay here wasn't permanent like Grace's. I wasn't really needed here like Jake, or Norm.

Pulling away from him I returned my garb to its natural order, as did he, but neither of us made a move to leave. Neither of us got up to head back to Home-tree. Instead we lied there together amongst the Utraya Mokri. I let him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to his chest. I even let myself wrap my legs up within his. Neither of us wanted to move. I don't think either of us could even if we wanted to.

I guess it's because we knew the moment we'd return to Home-Tree, either all hell would break loose, or we'd just end up separating again as we followed orders. Maybe Ewya was wrong. Maybe this wasn't right… but as Tsu'tey showered me with gentle butterfly kisses, and I allowed myself to nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck; I knew there was no mistake. There had never been a mistake.

We just had to figure out on our own how we were going to make this work. This was one of our tests from the deity herself. This was one of our biggest tests within our love for one another. Closing my eyes, I whispered, "_How is this going to work?_" However instead of an answer I would have liked, Tsu'tey replied back, "_Shhh, let's not worry about that now._" Listening to the man I loved I quieted and whispered back one last thing, "_Goodnight Tsu'tey_." Barely audible I heard a sleepy Tsu'tey mumble back, "_Goodnight, Mia_."

Closing my own eyes, I was unaware of the golden orbs watching us in the shadows, or the evil look they wore so proudly upon discovering what they had. Instead I let myself slip, and return to my human body where the moment my eyes shot open there was only one thing on my mind, _**"What the hell are you doing, Mia?"**_

* * *

**Hahahaha I bet ya'll love that. I also realize some of you are thinking… "There was FINALLY lemon," but I didn't want to make this story all about that. However for all of those who didn't like it then it's your fault for reading an M rated story. There's going to be a little graphicness in there somewhere. Anyway…hehehe I know you all loved this chapter deep down. Awwwe Tsu'tey and Mia cuteness. Either way I know it was short, but I wanted it to be. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. However I do hope this one holds you over for now.**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I really did enjoy them hearing from you-…****Diamond-Rose Sisters****… ****Emmalime****… ****Ryle Culler****… ****midnight84118****… ****EmyNegro****… ****electrogirl88****… ****Ella-Riella****… and ****MaddieK0522**

**Also thank you for the people who read the story and don't review. I know you guys out there love the story too. I read my stats and I can see that you guys are in love with this story as much as the reviewers do. You and them are my inspiration to continue writing this. Thanks bunches.**


	25. Hurricane

_**+Hurricane+**_

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

Awakening to the jungle's song of the early morning, I expected to find myself curled up in cocoon, however, I instead found myself blissfully curled up next to Mia. As reality sat in, and last night events came to rest in my mind, I found there were absolutely no regrets to what I had just done; to what _we_ had just done.

Mia had come here an outsider, a dreamwalker, but gradually she made a place for herself within our home. She had became a friend, a sister, and a daughter all in a short amount of time, but most of all she had now become my mate, or as her culture put it, my wife. There was no turning back from here. We would have to take the consequences with dignity, whether they be good or bad. I was in love with this woman who lay here beside me. My heart, that had closed long ago after Sylwanin's passing, had opened up, and why? The reason was because of this beautiful, smart, headstrong woman who had fought tooth and nail to become one of the people; this woman whom had faced her fears and her faults. This woman who had fallen in love with, of all people, me, and even if her soul didn't truly lie right here at this very moment, I knew that somewhere her true self had the same smile on her face just as her Na'vi self now held.

Carefully moving my hand I let it run through her soft light brown hair. I let myself breathe in her scent of the same sweet blossom that still, through all that we had done last night, stayed attached to the two braids woven together at the back of head. Ever so gently I let my hand caress her smooth skin, as I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. It seemed to me as if nothing could ruin this morning, however I was sadly mistaken.

My ears perked up hearing the sound of a tree crashing down nearby…and then another, and after that then came its twin. Carefully sitting up as I placed Mia into a comfortable position, I stood and looked around trying to see what was going on, but as far as I my vision would let me look, I found there was nothing to be making those noises. All I could see were the trees and their white limbs as they swayed with the breeze.

Suddenly came the roar of a machine; a machine I had heard once before. The same kind of machine Sylwanin had destroyed, and been shot down by the sky people for doing so.

More trees fell, and the closer it got I was finally able to see that it was coming right at us. Looking back at Mia's peaceful form, I immediately went to her. I knew she would not wake no matter how many times I begged her, or shook her. So instead I swiftly picked her up into my arms, and by the time I stood the machine was almost upon us. Cursing angrily I started to run as fast as my legs would carry me.

Mia's P.O.V

Opening my eyes to the morning sunshine creeping in through the porthole next to my bunk, I couldn't help the grin that washed over my face. This morning I felt like a new woman. I felt like nothing could bring me down.

Last night had been life changing, not to mention magical and absolutely amazing. However lying in this bed, I found all I wanted to do was immediately go to my link bed and return. Not that there was anything wrong about being here in this trailer. Everyone was all smiles this morning; even Jake who was just pulling himself into his wheelchair next to, as of the moment.

Throwing back my covers I hopped up and made a beeline to the bathroom first. It felt like forever since I had gone, but by the time I was out and redressed into a pair jean shorts, and white tank I felt a heck of a lot better.

With one thing on my mind I began heading straight for Gorgeous, as I casually pulled my hair back into a semi-high ponytail to get it away from hanging in my face. Upon entering the room I noticed Jake down at the end with Norm, who was goofing off in his wheelchair, getting ready to link as well.

"Don't forget your phase intergration. No, no, the middle button" Norm warned Jake as he began to set up his link.

"JAKE, MIA YOU GOTTA EAT SOMETHING," Grace called coming around the corner with plates in hand. Groaning she didn't give me much time to get away from her before she forced a plate into my hand and ordered me to come sit and eat with them real quick.

Walking over I took a seat next to Norm as I began to literally inhale the scrambled eggs on my plate. However Jake was still getting set up in the link bed, which I instantly noticed was aggravating Grace.

"Don't make me force-feed a cripple," Grace warned with seriousness and a jokeful attitude all in one. I didn't really doubt that she wouldn't try to do it either though. Jake and I both still looked like sticks, and our health wasn't as good as it was when we had first gotten here. So Grace did have a right to be getting onto us about our eating habits, not to mention or full health.

"Grace, I don't want…" however Grace wasn't having none of it as she reached over, and pressed the big red button on the machine, which almost immediately shut the whole thing down, "HEY!"

"Just do what she asks, Jake. It won't kill you," I spoke through a mouthful of eggs. Looking over at me with a playfully scowl he picked up the plate and started to scarf down as much as he could at a time, while Grace took a seat beside him to make sure he ate all of it.

"Okay," she warned at one point when she noticed he had trouble swallowing. Slowing down he finished off the plate, and took to downing the rest of his water right about the time I did. As I stood up, he handed his plate to Grace replying hurriedly, "Here. I'm done. Let's go." Shaking my head I walked off as Norm started to set Jake's link back up for him. Doing the same for mine I heard Grace reply motherly, "And when was the last time you took a shower?" Speaking up for him I replied, "Probably when we were at Hell's Gate." Giving me a look Jake replied, "I don't need a shower."

"Jesus Marine," Grace mumbled as she punched some buttons on the computer screen above him. Getting the final touches set for my machine I jumped on in, but not before Grace came striding over to reprimand me some too.

"And when was the last time to you washed your clothes. Your dirty clothes are a pile high in the corner next to your bed," Grace replied as she looked over my machine to make sure I had gotten everything right.

"I will tonight. I swear," I promised as I pulled the net down. Before I could get the hatch she turned to me and warned, "Be good."

"Ain't I always," I smirked as she rolled her eyes and shut the hatch for me. Relaxing, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift away. Before I knew it I was traveling through the tunnel of neon lights back to my avatar.

However, upon arriving, I found something seemed wrong, and as I opened my eyes I realized why. Instead of lying next to Tsu'tey he was instead running through the jungle with me in his arms.

"_Wh-what's going on,_" I mumbled still half-in, half-out of it. Stopping immediately, he looked down at me, and it was then that I saw the fear and anger in his eyes. Letting me down carefully he spoke furiously, "_The machines…they're destroying the forest_."

"_Wait…WHAT_," I asked, and it was about that time I heard them, as a tree came crashing down near us. Screaming in fright, I found myself backing up into Tsu'tey.

"_Come on, we need to get out of here_," he called over the roar of the bulldozer's engine, and the crashing of nearby trees and plants. Taking my hand roughly he began to drag me along with him as we jumped, or ducked under the plants or limbs of the trees. Running across the same large root I had came across last night we made our way back to Home-tree.

Halfway there though, we ran into a group of warriors as they urged their direhorses forward toward us. "_What is going on_," one of the female warriors asked fearfully looking at Tsu'tey.

"_The sky-people have brought their machines and they are destroying the Tree of Voices_," Tsu'tey informed them as a fellow warrior jumped off of his steed and motioned for Tsu'tey to take him. Without taking his hand out of mine he pulled me with him while he linked with the creature. After helping me onto the direhorse, he jumped onto the animal's back and turned to the warrior who had been gracious enough to let him take it.

"_Go back to Home-Tree and tell Eytukan what I have told you,"_ Tsu'tey ordered him, but the boy was still staring between us curiously, as well as the rest of the group. Noticing this Tsu'tey became even angrier, "_GO, NOW!_" As if coming out of a daze the young warrior backed up, nodded, and then took off on foot back to Home-Tree.

Turning to look forward, Tsu'tey ordered the direhorse on, and just like that we were heading back to the one place we had just barely escaped. Wrapping my arms around his waist to prevent myself from falling I tried not to look at the others, but I could feel their hot stares burning into the back of my head. I knew what they were thinking. It wasn't hard to figure out.

"_**What's she doing with him?"**_

"_**Why was he holding her hand?"**_

"_**What made him bring her?"**_

"_**Why didn't he make her return with the boy?"**_

However, I didn't bring this up to Tsu'tey, because the closer we got to our destination, the angrier he started to look. His lips formed a tight frown, and his eyes were mere slits as his body tensed underneath my hands. I was still in shock though. I didn't really know how to feel about what was going on, but as we broke through the forest's edge, that all changed.

The moment my eyes met the familiar site of the barren, scalped ground; the moment my eyes saw the fire burning hot and bright, as smoke rapidly rolled up high into the air, I knew. Deep down I began to feel the anger, the betrayal. Deep down I felt the sadness, and the guilt. Even now as I felt the hot tears pouring from the corner of my eyes, and the hand placed over my mouth as I tried to cover a sob, I felt hatred. The same hatred the Na'vi warriors were all feeling at this very moment.

Tsu'tey, who sat in front of me, was trying to hold it all in, and keep calm. However you could tell all he wanted to do was scream out in anger; probably even knock off a few of the soldiers in the distances with the borrowed bow from young boy who had given up the direhorse for him.

Scanning the destruction the RDA had caused, I noticed two familiar people huddled at the forests edge together. Jake was holding Neytiri, as she cried for the scene that lied before her eyes. Knowing Jake hadn't been awake long enough to get here in time to see this, my eyes narrowed on him. He and Neytiri hadn't returned to Home-tree last night, much like Tsu'tey and I.

As my hand tightened on Tsu'tey's waist from the anger at this new discovery he turned his head in the direction mine faced. The moment his eyes landed on them, I knew that he understood what was going through my mind. Jake and Neytiri had not stayed out here because they had just fallen asleep. They had stayed out here because of the same reason we had.

Forcing back his emotions the best he could, which wasn't very good, he turned the direhorse around and began to head back to the village.

I dared not speak to him the whole ride back, or even when we arrived. However he didn't leave my side. From the moment I jumped off the direhorse, and all the way though the gathering crowd he stayed beside me. Yet the moment he saw Grace he took my hand and pulled me over to her.

"What's going on? What has happened," Grace questioned frantically as she looked at me with fear.

"Stay here," Tsu'tey ordered me while ignoring Grace's question, before he turned and made his way forward to go speak with Eytukan and Mo'at.

"Everybody is saying that there are bulldozers tearing down the…"

"It's true," I whispered cutting her off as I continued to watch Tsu'tey speak with the two.

"What," Grace asked astonished as I finally turned to her and mumbled, "It's true." Letting it sink for a moment, I then went on to say, "Tsu'tey and I saw it ourselves. The RDA is out there right now tearing down the jungle, and heading this way."

"Oh god," she said still in disbelief.

"Grace, everything…all of it… they destroyed all of them," I whispered as I choked back a sob. Taking me into her arms others began to crowd around me as questions flew. They had heard, and they wanted to know more; however Eytukan silenced them as went on to explain what had happened himself. Pulling away from Grace's arms, I barely heard him say they were readying for battle, before the Na'vi war cries erupted through the room. Warriors grunted and yipped from up front, as Eytukan went on to say, "_Tsu'tey will lead the war party._"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, as Tsu'tey riled them up while swing his bow high in the air above him. Pulling away from me immediately, Grace made her way through the crowd to front as I followed. "_Stop please,_"Grace begged making some of the Na'vi settle down, while she went on to say, "_This will only make it worse._" She was right too, however because she was not really apart of the people this did not go for her well. Tsu'tey, angry at her outburst and still upset from what he had seen earlier, thought to be an idiot, and bring it up.

"You do not speak here," he said pointedly as he waved his bow at her. Coming to stand beside her my eyes narrowed on him as I spoke out, "_But I do, and what she speaks is true. All you will do, by doing this, is anger them. You can not go up against them Tsu'tey they will kill you, and everyone else out of revenge if you hurt even one of them. I know them, I've been apart of them for most of my life. Doing this will only bring a massacre._" Hissing at me for my outburst at him as well, he went on to say, "_Then we will strike them in the heart._" Those words were definitely a crowd pleaser.

Turning to Grace I gave her a look as if I was saying; 'I gave it my best shot.' Then I turned my gaze to look over the riled up crowd. Spotting two familiar figures just entering into the mess I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe now we might be able to get some reasoning.

"Tsu'tey! Don't do this," Jake called out over the Na'vi's cries. The crowd became silent as Tsu'tey's anger remained. Striding over to my brother he absentmindedly placed his bow and arrows into the hands of Atan'eko.

"Listen. Brother…"

"YOU!"

Just like that Tsu'tey was shoving Jake to the ground. Rushing forward I began to help Neytiri pull him back with the best of my strength. Keeping my hands upon his arm as Neytiri and I let him calm, I softly whispered calming words too him, but it did no good. He was angry with Jake for speaking out against him. He was angry at him for just being here for that matter. Tsu'tey had never liked Jake, but what he spoke next even surprised me.

"You mated with this woman?"

"Oh shit," I heard Grace speak from two feet behind me. As the shock slipped into me that this was why he was angry with him, I let my hands drop from his arms as my own anger began to build. It was then that Jake noticed the look on my face, and realized what had happened between us as well.

Noticing a figure walk forward I looked up and found Mo'at standing before Neytiri asking sternly, "Is this true?"

Without skipping a beat, Neytiri replied proudly, "We are mated before Eywa. It is done." Hearing this though didn't help the situation. Breathing in deeply, with hurt in his eyes, Tsu'tey turned and began walking away; then again, that was until Jake spoke up once more, "Brother, please. Do not attack the sky people. Many Omaticaya will die if you do." Slowly turning, with his hand on the hilt of his knife, I saw it coming before he even spoke the words.

"You are not MY BROTHER!"

Then with a swift move he pulled out his knife and lunged at Jake, bringing me back into the real world and out my shock. I watched in horror as Jake simply took hold of his arm and swung him to the ground.

As he fell into a nearby Na'vi, he didn't stay down for long as he jumped back up and readied himself for another attack. However Jake was just as angry now as he too pulled his knife and stood ready, "AND I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

Trying to rush forward to stop this madness, I found both Neytiri and I were stopped by Eytukan who was trying to keep order during all of this. Growling in anger I split away from Neytiri to see if maybe by splitting up one of us could get in there, but Mo'at was right there holding me back. Turning my eyes back on Jake, I watched in fear for both men, who meant more to me that life it's self, battle it out.

Throwing down his knife, Jake went on to say, "The enemy is out there, and they are very powerful!"

"Listen to him, Tsu'tey. He knows what he's saying," I spoke out, but he would not listen as he kept his narrowed eyes on my brother's.

"I can talk to them," Jake tried to reason, but even in my mind I knew it wouldn't help. Sensing this as well, Tsu'tey cried out angrily as he came at Jake again, "NO MORE TALK!" Jake moved out of the way in time, but as he turned so did Tsu'tey as he swung his knife. Catching Jake above his right shoulder, both Neytiri and I cried out, "TSU'TEY," as if we were reprimanding a dog, or a pet. However Tsu'tey wasn't some misbehaving 'pet.' He was an angry warrior. Then again, it was all we could do though as we were held back from the fight.

Coming back up from his crouched position from where he landed, Tsu'tey readied for another blow. However Jake caught his shoulder with this right hand, and reared back with his left before landing a heavy blow to Tsu'tey's right cheek. Then, not finished with him, Jake raised his leg and kneed him in the stomach, before rearing back and giving one finally blow to his left temple.

Just like that, Jake proved what Na'vi was the better fighter, as Tsu'tey fell to the dirt beneath him. Swiftly sitting back up as he wiped his lip, he turned his furious gaze upon my brother. I dared not reach a hand out to him as I stood beside Mo'at. Instead I listened as Jake voiced to the crowd, "I am Omaticaya. I am one of you, and I have the right to speak."

Tsu'tey smoothly stood up as he fiercely wiped the blood that had poured from his nose away from his lips. Keeping his eyes trained on my brother he didn't make another move to attack him, instead he let him speak reluctantly.

"_I have something to say…" _turning his eyes on Neytiri and me, he finished, "_…to all of you._" I felt my chest tighten as the memory of him and Quaritch surfaced in my mind. Is that what he meant? Was he going to tell everyone the truth, about him… about us? Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Calmly opening them, he centered them on Neytiri as he mumbled, "The words are like stones in my heart."

Norm's P.O.V.

After everyone had linked, I went to work on the things Grace had left for me. Trudy had flown back early this morning so there wasn't much to do other than that. However, as I was working on one of the many plants Grace wanted me to identify, I noticed a change in the sounds around me. The wind sounded like it was picking up, much like the same way it sounded right before Trudy would land her helicopter.

Feeling a surge of happiness that she had arrived back early I jumped up from what I was doing and headed to the window. Yet as I looked out I felt my blood run cold. It was not Trudy who had returned.

Instead I watched as the RDA made their way out of the helicopter, and up to the shack. Freaking out I immediately raced to the door, but it was too late. Quaritch was already storming into the trailer as his predator-like eyes scanned the rooms for the link beds. I knew there was something going on, and there was going to be trouble from that very moment.

Rushing forward I tried to stop him, reason with him at least, "Sir, I'm sorry. No, no, no! Hold on! You can't interrupt a link in progress!" However this angry fool wasn't having any of it as he fiercely shoved me into the wall behind. Then storming past I didn't have much time to yell out, "IT'S VERY DANGEROUS," before his soldiers came storming in through the door behind me. Trying to fight back, they had me on the floor within mere minutes as Quaritch made his way forward toward the link beds. Pressing the red button on Grace's first he preceded on heading over to Jake's.

"WAIT," I cried out as I tried to stand up, but the soldier was right there holding me down ordering, "Stay down sir." I knew Mia's was right behind theirs, so at the moment she was safe, however Jake and Grace were in danger. Maybe seeing them go down she'd realize that something was wrong and get them and herself out of harms way in time.

Pressing Jake's button next I heard the sound of the machine go down right before I heard the hatch open and Jake's voice yell out angrily, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND?"

"You crossed the line," was all Quaritch said before I heard skin hit skin, "Wheel this meat out of here." Wainfleet, standing behind Quaritch, came forward and snapped cuffs onto Jake's wrists right as Grace called out from her now open link bed, "Jake! What the hell is going on here?"

Instead of answering her question, Quaritch began to search, and I knew exactly whom he was searching for. Struggling against my bonds and the grip the other soldier's hand on me, he made his way toward us. Without even asking he followed the sound of the running machine.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE MIGHT BE IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION," I yelled out angrily as he turned around and smiled, "Good, one less savage I don't have to worry about." Then, after those words, his hand came smashing down onto the red button.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

I watched in anger as JakeSully tried to prove himself in front of the people; tried to convince them that the sky people would listen. They would never listen; they never had. They had taken from us for years, and now it was time we fought back. Yet as his words carried over the crowd, the people began to listen, and take what he said to heart.

I watched with anger and disappointment as he turned his eyes upon Neytiri; listening as he told her the words he had to speak were like stones in his heart. I was not angry that he had taken my promised. I was angry that he had done it so thoughtlessly. I was furious that now he could be chief, instead of one who was much more qualified than him. I was not angry because he took Neytiri, I had my woman, but when I had spoken out I knew I had upset her. I could see it in her eyes when I had turned away from them. Yet still she worried for me, even now as I turned to look at her.

However our gaze was suddenly broken as Dr. Augustine's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed to the ground in front of us. "GRACE," both Neytiri, and Mia called out as they dropped to their knees immediately to see what had happened. Yet as Mia looked at her, she realized just what had happened; as did I when she looked up at me with fear. Turning her eyes onto her brother, her simple look silently answered his question. Looking between the two I couldn't help, but remember what Mo'at had once told me many moon cycles ago. Twins, or triplets in Mia and Jake's case, would share a bond within side their mother. Triplets were gifted by Eywa, as Mo'at had once explained. Even after birth, some continued to share that bond. So as I looked from Mia to Jake, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe they did unknowingly.

Becoming anxious he started to speak, "Okay. Look…I was sent here to…" but that was all he got out as he eyes rolled into the back of his head right before he collapsed to the ground beneath him. That's when I took my opportunity, as I ran over and pulled him up by the hair on his head. Holding a knife to his throat I spoke out to the crowd, "_You see? It is a demon in a false body._" Then as I went to cut his throat someone came out of nowhere and jumped onto my back as they flipped us off of him. As we tumbled I righted myself and turned back around, knife in hand, to the person who had dared to attack me. That's where my eyes found a hissing Neytiri, and a steaming Mia. Neytiri had been the one to attack me as she now sat crouching over Jake's body with a knife aimed at me. Mia however stood in front of her as she yelled out angrily, "NEVER THREATEN TO KILL MY ONLY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME!" Then she came at me with her fist. She landed one blow before I caught her in my arms. The only reason why she had not tried to struggle was because of what had happened to Grace, and Jake, had now just happened to her.

"_It looks as if your mate, is a demon in a false body too, Tsu'tey_," came a familiar voice as he spoke out from the sidelines. Turning I caught Atan'eko's face, before the crowd became silent. Hearing this Mo'at stomped toward us as she ordered Atan'eko to come forward.

"_Is what you say true_," Mo'at demanded looking between the two of us as I placed Mia onto the ground carefully.

"_I saw them myself last night at the Tree of Voices,_" Atan'eko blabbed proudly at his findings. He was getting what he wanted; vengeance.

Turning on me, instead of fury in Mo'at eyes, her look was sadden disappointment, "_Does he speak true?_" Looking between her disappointed expression, to Atan'eko's proud smirk, and from there to Neytiri's shocked look, it was all I could to close my eyes, lower my head, and nod.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and sent a prayer to Eywa for her help and guidance. Turning her back on me she walked away. She walked past Neytiri, past Eytukan, before turning around and saying to us, "_Take them, and put them where they can rest_." With that she left without another word. Looking over at Atan'eko, I found him slowly walking away looking just as happy and amused by all of this as ever.

Forgetting my bow and arrows that he had placed at my feet, I crouched down and moved my hands under Mia's legs, and back, before I lifted her into my arms. Carefully I stood and made my way past Neytiri as she had some nearby warriors help her do the same. The moment our eyes met, any understanding we had before was broken. We had both gone against what we had been taught. We had both fallen for someone we shouldn't have, and we were both going to suffer the consequences now. Even though we both had done the same things, even for the same reasons, whatever thought of reasoning was banished from our mind, because in our own worlds…we had betrayed one another. We had betrayed our people.

Mia's P.O.V

Hearing Jake's words I knew exactly what he meant. He wanted to tell the truth. He wanted them to know who we are, however right as he was about to Grace came crashing down in front of my feet.

"GRACE," both Neytiri and I called out as we dropped to the ground next to her. Looking her over it didn't take long for me to figure out what happened. My lungs froze, as everything in my body numbed over. Looking up at Jake with wide eyes, it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened.

Becoming anxious he started to speak, "Okay. Look…I was sent here to…" but that was all he got as he eyes rolled into the back of his head right before he collapsed to the ground beneath him. That's when Tsu'tey took it as his opportunity to run over and pull him up by the hair on his head. Holding a knife to his throat he spoke out to the crowd, "_You see? It is a demon in a false body._" If it wasn't worse enough as it was, my blood began to boil at him revealing our secret. Slowly my body lost its numbness, and was instead replaced with anxiousness. The shock on my face turned to anger as my lips formed a thin line. Then after he had spoken those words I watched as he went to cut Jake's throat and that's all it took for Neytiri and I to lunge into action.

Jumping onto his back Neytiri flipped him off as I came to stand in front of my brother hissing and growling angrily, almost daring Tsu'tey to come at me. As the two tumbled onto opposite sides, Neytiri came to crouch over my brother with a knife in hand, while Tsu'tey stood a few feet with his own knife at the ready, but as his eyes met mine, wonder replaced anger, which only fuel the fire burning bright inside of me. No one threatens my family and gets away with it; _absolutely no one_. I had never stood for it, not even when I was in high school. Any girl or boy who had put my brothers through hell you find me right there cussing them out, or throwing my fist at them. It hadn't happened a lot though, unlike when it came time for them to protect me, but it had happened a couple of times. This time was no different.

"NEVER THREATEN TO KILL MY ONLY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME," I screamed out angrily before I charged at him while rearing back my fist. As he went to catch me I sidestepped him and landed my fist right at his nose, before suddenly everything went black, and I was being hurled through the bright neon colored tunnel.

When I opened my eyes I was lying in my machine, but something was different. It wasn't making any noise, and from the lack of lights I knew at that moment it had been turned off. What had Norm done? Was there a glitch in the system, but as I opened the hatch, and came face to face with Quaritch, I began to feel that same anger I had toward Tsu'tey, start to boil just for this man before me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE," I screamed angrily as I stood and went to punch him, but unlike my Na'vi body, this one was feeble, and because it was feeble Quaritch managed to grab my wrist and twist it. My body turned following the movement, and even though I knew it was only going to be sprain it still hurt like hell as I yelled out from the pain.

"You're under my rules girly, so raise your voice one more time to me and I won't hesitate to break your arm," Quaritch warned me before letting go, however that wasn't the end off it as I turned my gaze on Norm. He must have seen the angry determination in my eyes, but before he could warn me I twisted, raised my leg, and kicked Quaritch right in his lower back. This brought him off of balance enough to piss him off. Turning on me, I didn't have time to get away before he pulled his fist back in one lightning fast move, and brought it forward right into my left eye. Just from impact I felt the world around me slowly start to fade, before I saw nothing but pitch black. However I heard his final words as spoke, "Wainfleet, get her bound, and outta here now!" After that I was gone.

* * *

**I hope I spiced up this part of the story a bit. I had some trouble writing this chapter though. I guess because I'm more of a drama person than action. Hopefully I'll improve really soon. Anyway I bet you all are hating Atan'eko right now aren't you. Trust me when I say I am too, and I'm the one that wrote him LOL. Awwwe but you gotta love how Mia stood up for her brother though. My favorite part out of this whole chapter was when Mia kicked Quaritch. I just had to put something like that in, because I just really hate that guy. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get another one up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I did love hearing from you guys-…Diamond-Rose Sisters… Emmalime… Som Skxawng… and Ryle Culler.**

**Also, a thanks to those who are either to busy to review, or can't find the review button like me at times LOL. I know you guys out there love the story too, because I look at my stats; so thanks for reading the story and giving me as much encouragement as the reviewers to continue writing. **

**P.S. I named this chapter after the song that gave me inspiration for this part of the story. The song is 'Hurricane,' by 30 Seconds to Mars feat. Kanye West. If you want go onto YouTube and check out the song, because it's really cool. I think there's an avatar music vid with the song too. (I wish I could make one them. I would so love to make one for this fanfiction story.) Either way thanks for reading guys, you are all wonderful. **


	26. Failed Reasoning

_**+Failed Reasoning+**_

After waking up in a cell bound, and bruised, I was quickly escorted out and brought up to the main control room where Grace was. Grace, noticing my state, ordered, or more so threatened, one of the guards to bring her an ice pack. Taking a seat on the hologram table, Grace started to look me over while Quaritch nearby was messing with one of the computers.

Jake was the next to be brought in, along with the ice pack Grace had ordered. Looking at my brother I noticed he was pretty much in the same shape I was, but not as bad. Unlike him I could barely open my left eye. He just had a nasty bruise on his cheek. Pressing the ice pack on my eye I looked around the room. Although everyone was going about their normal business, some would still take a moment to look at us and stare. Others just simply tried to ignore us. What had we done that was so bad? Why had Quaritch ripped us from our links for that matter?

Noticing something out of the corner of my eye I turned and found Wainfleet escorting Norm in. He was definitely not a happy camper as he was forced into a chair in front of the female soldier that had brought me in. About that time Selfridge emerged from his safe zone, into the war zone. Turning on him immediately, Grace demanded, "What the hell is going on here! What on Earth made you come in and pull us out of the middle of a link? You are endangering this prog…"

However, Grace was immediately silenced as Quaritch moved away from the screen on the computer. It wasn't that there was some sudden sound, or that he spoke. It was simply because what she saw happening on the video he had put up for all of us to see.

My whole body froze over with shock as I watched, on the screen, Jake savagely smash the video cameras on the bulldozer with a rock. Still icing my bruise, I turned my one good eye on Jake. He just simply continued to look forward not at all fazed by this, and it was then that I realized he was proud he had done it. He wasn't Quaritch's lap dog. He hadn't been in a long while. I had been wrong about him. He did care for the Na'vi.

"You let me down, son," Quaritch spoke grimly as Wainfleet came over to stand beside Grace and me. I felt a chill go up my spine, but that was all before I turned my attention back to Quaritch and Jake. Looking between Jake and the video, he then carefully bent down to his level as he asked, "So, what, you find yourself some local tail, and you just completely forget what team you're playing for?" Giving him a 'fuck you' sort of look, I found that was all my brother had to say to him. Pulling away from icing my wound Grace spoke up, "Parker, there is time to salvage the situation. Parker…"

"Shut your pie hole!" Jumping off of the hologram table suddenly, I came to stand in front of Grace protectively as I seethed, "Or what, Ranger Rick? You gonna shoot her?"

"I can do that," he threw back obnoxiously. Going to raise my fist, I found Grace immediately taking hold of it and pulling me back before Wainfleet could get to me first.

"You need to muzzle your dog," Grace told Parker angrily as she sat me back down and made me start icing my wound again.

"Yeah, can we just take this down a couple of notches, please," Parker spoke now jumping into the situation as he walked forward, to step in between the two adults.

"You say you want to keep your people alive," Jake asked looking up at Quaritch bravely, as the man turned to look at Jake with that smirk still plastered on his mouth, "You start by listening to her." With a nod of his head toward Grace she went on to say, "Those trees were sacred to the Omaticaya in a way you can't imagine." Getting irritated with this whole situation now Parker spoke out irrationally as he circled around Quaritch, "You know what? You throw a stick in the air around here, it's gonna land on some um sacred fern, for Christ's sake!"

Getting just as irritated with the way things were going now, Grace left my side and rounded around Jake to come stand in front of Parker as she raised her voice a few decimals, "I'm not talking about some kind of pagan voodoo here. I'm talking about something real, something measurable in the biology of the forest." From the absence of Grace, Wainfleet started to move closer, only making me jump to attention immediately and come stand closer to Jake.

"Which is what, exactly," Parker demanded. Calming herself, Grace started to explain, "What we think we know is that there is some kind of electrochemical communication between the roots of the trees, like the synapses between neurons. And each tree has ten-to-the-fourth connections to the trees around it, and there are ten-to-the-twelfth trees on Pandora." Although Grace was clearly moved by all of this, as were Jake and I ever so slightly, Parker however, was finding this all too comical as he stated without a care, "Which is a lot, I'm guessing."

Still moved by this discovery she had made, she came to stand right in front of him, as she made sure to hold eye contact, "It's more connections than the human brain. Get it? It's a network. It's a global network, and the Na'vi can access it. They can upload and download data. Memories. At sites like the one you just destroyed. Yes!" Nodding his had precariously until the very moment Grace ended her explanation, it was all he could do to keep from laughing, "What the hell have you people been smoking out there?" Looking at him shocked that he hadn't taken this heart I couldn't help but notice the hurt expression on Grace. All that work she had done, and for what; a simple laugh in her face?

"They're just goddamn trees," Parker continued to laugh as Grace became angry.

"You need to wake up Parker…"

"No. You need to wake up," he threw back at her, yet that wasn't going to stop her from continuing.

"…the wealth of this world isn't in the ground. It's all around us. The Na'vi know that, and they are fighting to defend it. If you want to share this world with them, you need to understand them."

"I'd say we understand them just fine thanks to Jake and Mia here," Quaritch suddenly spoke up from near the computers. Turning my gaze upon him I watched as he messed with the computer before replying, "Hey, Doc, come take a look." Turning to look at the screen, we all found a video instantly popping up; a video that both Jake and I knew was part of his video logs. Immediately the whole room seemed to quiet.

"**They're not gonna give up their home. They're not gonna make a deal. (Scoffing) For what? Lite beer? And blue jeans? There's nothing that we have that they want. Everything they sent me out here to do is a waste of time. They're never gonna leave Hometree." **Grace comfortingly placed her hand on Jake's shoulder as the next video popped up, only this time it was mine, **"The Na'vi don't give a shit about what we have. This is their home, always has been, and always will be. There is no deal to be made here. No offer we can give them. (Scoffing) Jake and Quaritch are fools to think there is. They won't ever leave Hometree. (Laughing madly) It's their home. I mean would you leave yours, if someone was forcing you out. No, you'd fight tooth and nail like any other living creature would do."**

As the video ended, I found everyone turning to look at us. The word was out. Everyone knew what we had learned, and they didn't like it. Looking over at Grace she just gave me a look as if to say, 'It wasn't your fault,' before turning to listen to Quaritch, "So, since a deal can't be made, I guess things get real simple. Jake, Mia, thanks. I'm getting all emotional. I might just give you two a big wet kiss…"

"This doesn't mean anything. Nothing is ever simple Quaritch it's…."

"Shut up w…"

"…always going to be complicated…"

"I TOLD YOU IF YO DON'T SHUT UP…"

"YOU'LL SHOOT ME! TRY IT BUDDY! I FUCKING DARE YOU TOO," I screamed angrily stepping forward and standing chest to chest with him as we squared off. This time Wainfleet and the female soldier got to me before Grace. Pulling me away from him I replied, "You can't do anything to me. You're a coward and always will be by standing behind a big gun and a fist. Try some words you ape."

"It's better than being a fake I guess," he taunted, and it was then that I froze through my struggles against the two soldiers holding me. Noticing my reaction he chuckled, "Yeah, I know. We should be putting you in jail for fraud, Miss Sully." The rest of the group was looking at him oddly, all except for Jake. It was as if Jake knew what he meant as if….

"When I first blackmailed your brother I didn't know about this video. Hell it would have came in real handy, but it seems he knew of it from the way he immediately jumped in to save your ass when I told him we had incriminating evidence against you. I guess this was just a wonderful coincidence don't you think, Jake," Quaritch chuckled as he sat something up on the screen before one of the many first videos I did here came up onto the computer. It was then that I realized what video he meant. It was the video I spilled my guts in; the video that I had forgotten to delete. Jake had heard… either that or he had seen it. Looking between him and the video I felt my heart ache. I had been the reason he had followed Quaritch's orders. He had been trying to protect me all along.

Not looking at me he continued to stare forward with a hard glare, and angry grimace. He was not happy he had been tricked, nor was I. Turning my gaze onto the video; I began to listen with the others as they watched.

"…**I'm a downright failure. Hell I wouldn't have passed high school if Tommy hadn't done most of my homework. I cheated on the tests, and on the serious tests I just memorized the last ones. I wouldn't have ever made it into the college I did if Tommy hadn't have been friends with most of its directors. Tommy was the smart one, not me. I don't even have a degree in Diplomacy. I never finished, because I had a nervous breakdown right before finals. I lied to my family and everyone else I ever told I did. Sure I took the classes, but I never really understood some of it. Me being a gymnast was true. I wasn't the best on of my team, and I was probably the worst, but I was a gymnast. I just grew into it after a while. Most of the books that are supposedly written by me, well I just told the story while another person wrote them down for me. Probably the only real thing I'm a genius at is languages. I'm good at learning cultures, and languages. I'm good at singing, but that's probably the only thing good about me.**

"**I have nervous breakdowns and that's why I never could finish any of my work I'd start. I get pressured easily. Hell I can't even choose what color shirt I'm going to wear from one day to the next without thinking it over for about an hour or so. The reason I had been drinking that night of the accident, which killed the woman in the other car…well I was upset because all my nervous break-downs had made me have a miscarriage. I killed what little life I really could create. That's why I went to rehab and therapy. Not because of the drinking and the drugs. Tommy was always right there covering my ass up, and making me seem like a saint, but I'm not perfect. I'm a liar and a fake. I shouldn't be here; Tommy should be…hell even Jake has more right to be here more than me."**

I knew there was more, as did Quaritch, but he stopped the video from there. "From the way it looks, you're in deep water, so I wouldn't be threatening anybody any time soon, or giving diplomatic advice…"

"I took the damn classes you idiot. I know how to be a diplomat! Just because I didn't finish the goddamn class doesn't mean I don't know…"

"SHUT UP," was all Selfridge said, before I turned to look at him. "It's the truth…"

"I don't give a damn. You know what, get them out of here. I don't care where they go as long as you get them all the hell out of here. The program is over everyone, pack your stuff cause you're all heading home." Selfridge said angrily turning his back on all of us as he headed towards his office. With that said we were all ushered out of the room and down to the lab. We weren't allowed to link, and that was an order, but they let us roam free, so that we could 'pack.' The moment the guards were gone, I grabbed a mask, and headed out the first door I found to the avatar training course.

Sitting outside on one of the many logs, I just let my mind run over everything that had just happened. Just like that, it was all coming to end. No goodbye to Tsu'tey, Mo'at, Neytiri, or any of them for that matter. It was all over. I felt the tears began to pour long before the choking sobs came over me.

Everything, everyone here…they were all fucked up. We had all made mistakes in the past. We had all done bad things, or gone through them, but here…here we had made up for them. Here we had found a new life, a new home, and new friends. Here we had grown as people, but now…everything was being taken away from us, for what? For a simple deadly sin; greed.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I leaned forward as I tried to calm the sobs escaping from my lips. I couldn't return home; not after all that I had been through here. Returning home would mean breaking Tommy's final wish. It would mean returning back to the world where I wasn't happy; a world that was both literally and figuratively dead. It would mean leaving behind Tsu'tey; hope and life.

Not hearing their footsteps, I instead felt their hands upon my shoulder. Taking a seat beside me they tried to pull me in for a hug, but instead I yanked myself away from them and stood up. All heart wrenching sobs ceased, all tears faded, and instead were replaced with anger.

As the wind picked up, so did my fury as I rounded on the person who had dared come to see me, "This isn't fair. None of it. They don't listen…they don't see. This world is better than ours ever was, and their trying to destroy it. They're trying to turn it into some dump like the one we live on. It isn't right, and for them to act like we're in the wrong…. I hate them. I hate all of them."

"I know," was all Norm could say at first. It was quiet for a few moments as he watched me steam, then he added, "We all know. The human race has always done this Mia, and if you're the slightest bit siding with 'the enemy,' they'll treat you like dirt and try and make the others turn against you."

"I'm well aware of that," I scoffed irritably crossing my arms.

"Why didn't you say anything to us about it," Norm asked suddenly. Looking down at him my gaze softened, but my mouth remained a thin line.

"It was my problems, not yours, or Grace's. I took the classes Norm. I knew what I was doing to a point. It was never my strong point, but I knew the material just as well as the next average college student. I just got pressured easily when it came time for the finals. I felt like I didn't know enough, so I panicked. I skipped out on the final course test. I took the whole course through I just never finished the final step. I probably could have gotten my degree I just…"

"Freaked out," Norm finished for me. Looking at him I gave a calm nod. Continuing he replied, "Has it always been bad? I mean your panic attacks. Have they always been the cause?"

"Yes…"

"Bullshit," Norm suddenly spoke making me turn and look at him.

"What…"

"Mia, that's your excuse. Yeah I'm sure it was part of the reason, but you're making excuses because you're afraid. You were afraid of change, of taking responsibility, and becoming a leader. You've always let your brothers take care of you, and you got used to it. You got used to the fact that you were just part of the group, never the leader. So whenever it's came time for you to own up to it, you can't. Here's the thing though, since you've been here…how many panic attacks have you had?"

"Maybe a handful…"

"Barely any compared to what I'm sure you used to have. Since you've been here you've made progress emotionally, and mentally. Here you were forced to own up to all of those things. You're a better person than you were years ago Mia. You've changed, which is why Grace, nor I, are angry with you. We understand, sure she's upset you didn't tell her about it, but she knows you. She knows that you know the material because she's watched you in action. She sees that you know what you're doing, unlike these idiots here. You don't need a piece of paper to prove your good at this, and she knows that, and you know it," Norm declared as he stood up and walked over to me, "Mia you're as good as the next person, or diplomat. The only thing that's kept you from it is yourself, because you're afraid. I think if you got over that fear and stood up to them, then they'd see just how wrong they are about you needing a piece of paper proving you're knowledge on the matter." With a simple nod he took me into his arms and hugged me tight. Norm was a good friend. I could see that clearly now. I could have really used him years ago, but at least I had him now.

"Come on, let's head back inside. You need to start icing that eye again," Norm replied as he pulled away. Throwing his arm around my shoulder he led us back inside where we found Grace and Jake talking amongst one another. As we entered they both looked up at us; particularly me. Looking between the two I watched as Grace slowly stood up and came to stand in front of me. Expecting the worst of her I instead found her leaning forward to hug me as she replied, "Next time, tell me, instead of hiding it." Nodding I hugged her back. Pulling away I walked past her and over to Jake. Taking a seat in front of him I spoke, "Guess I owe you an apology, don't I?"

"It would be nice," Jake replied, before a smile appeared, "but not needed. The look on your face proves you're sorry enough."

"Still, I'm sorry Jake. I was wrong to assume you were doing it for the wrong reasons. I should have figured you were just protecting me, and looking out for me. You're not the same narcissistic guy I knew from years ago. You've grown up, and you care for me...just as much as I care for you. The way that I've been treating you…the way I've treated you since Sage's death, it was wrong. I wish I could make it up, but I have a feeling that at this point there's not much I can really do. However what I can do is say that owe you…for all that you've done for me. I couldn't wish for a better brother, and I love you Jake," I finished as he continued to stare at me. At this point I thought he just didn't want to hear it, but after a moment or two he placed his hand on mine, making me look up from the floor. Looking into his eyes, I saw the acceptance. The forgiveness, that both of us had been waiting for.

"I love you too sis. Like I said, you didn't have to apologize. I already knew," and with that he pulled himself to me by my hand and wrapped his arms around me as I immediately leaned into his hug. With new tears freshly pouring down my cheeks I refused to let go. Even through everything that we had been through, I knew that as family we would always forgive one another, and why? It was because of the bond we had. The triplet bond we shared. It was because we understood one another, and because we were blood. Nothing could change that. We were brother and sister, and that was set in stone. We'd always forgive one another because we loved and needed each other.

Pulling away, Norm and Grace took that as their chance to come sit with us. Pulling out a bottle of rum, Grace poured all of us a drink. We all needed some. After that we sat in silence watching as the people in the lab began to pack up their things. The program was over, and there was no longer a need for this stuff.

Pouring herself another drink, as Max gave orders for people to keep the packing on track, I found that Grace was on her fifth shot. Taking the bottle off the table, knowing the fact that when you're depressed you'll keep drinking no matter how strong your self control, I hid it under my chair.

Finally speaking up, Jake replied, "This is how it's done." Picking up a book on the Na'vi he held it up for us to see, "When people are sitting on shit that you want, you make them your enemy. Then you're justified in taking it."

"That's how it's been for years, Jake. We know," I said, right before Trudy appeared breathless from behind my brother. Looking up at her questioningly she replied, "Quaritch is rolling the gunships. He's gonna hit hometree." Looking at her in disbelief, I heard Grace's, "Oh my god," before I shot up with her. Without so much as an explanation, we dashed out of the room as quick as we could, and headed straight for the control room.

Upon arriving we were met with guards, as they tried to force us back, but we weren't having any of it as we stormed into the room.

"Dr. Augustine, Mia Sully, You cannot be up here," the soldier yelled as we stormed up to Selfridge who was currently standing at the window up front looking out over all of the gunships that were being prepared to leave.

"Back off," I ordered, as I turned and shoved him. It wasn't a good shove, but it was my best attempt as Grace strode over to Selfridge.

"Parker. Wait. Stop. These are people you're about to…"

"No,no,no,no,no," Parker said pointing a finger at her as I fought off the solider trying to drag me away. About that time Jake came rolling in, "They're fly-bitten savages that live in a tree! All right? Look around! I don't know about you, but I see a lot of trees! They can move!" Looking up from his angry rant he waved his arms at the soldiers as if warding the off, "Can you guys just please…"

"Yes sir," the soldier who was trying to drag me away said, before he walked off, finally leaving me be.

"There are families in there. There are children. Babies. Are you gonna kill children," Grace asked trying to make him think of what exactly he was doing.

"You don't want that kind of blood on your hands. Believe me," I spoke from the heart knowing I could relate to that as I remembered what had happened to that woman in that car crash I had had years ago. It was a feeling I could honestly say I didn't wish upon anyone, not even Selfridge, "Just let me try to talk them out. They trust us." Looking at me carefully, I knew he was trying to figure out what to do. If I could say I had done something it was that I had at least made Selfridge take time and think about what he was doing. At least I had done one thing diplomatic.

"Fine," he spoke, "Get them down to the lab." With that we were pulled away by soldiers and ushered down to the lab with Selfridge right on our heels. Calling ahead to let them know we were coming, we walked in just in time to find a mad house as we were ushered to our link beds.

Soldiers stood by as Jake, Grace, and I opened the hatches to our links and got in. As I was shutting the net, Selfridge came forward, and pointed a finger in my face as he leaned down and warned unhappily, "Listen to me. You've got one hour. Unless you want your friends in there when the ax comes down, you get them to evacuate. One hour." With that he shut the hatch leaving me in darkness. I could still hear the voices outside as he went over to Jake's hatch to say the same thing to him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he didn't want the Na'vi to die either, but he was running out of options, and in my opinion Selfridge was just a puppet in the company's hands as well as Quaritch's.

Closing my eyes I willed away all thoughts. Before I knew it I was being thrown through the light tunnel, and into my avatar. Hitting the bright light I opened eyes and found myself in a whole different situation than I thought I'd find myself in. Looking around I realized I was lying in a leaf net, a bed, but it wasn't mine. No, it was Tsu'tey's, and I was not alone.

Lying beside me, Tsu'tey watched as I turned to look at him. Suddenly memories flooded back to me, from what had happened last time I was here. Sitting up I looked away, "_I'm sorry, for what I did. I'm sorry that I made you think that I still wanted to be with Neytiri. I was just angry with your brother for what he had done. I felt as if he was depriving the clan of a real leader, by mating with Neytiri. I did not want him chief, nor did I want to take his place. I still want to be chief, but I want to be with you more. I just want my people to have the best, and I felt that your brother wasn't. It was wrong of me to do what I did, and I am sorry, Mia._"

"_I accept your apology. I'm sorry that I hit you, but you did deserve it_," I spoke up finally turning to look at him, and then realization hit me, "_Tsu'tey why didn't you take me to my bed. They're gonna kno…_"

"_They already do. Atan'eko told them. He was spying on us when we were together. Everybody knows_," Tsu'tey said just as calmly as he looked. Groaning silently I placed my head into the palm of my hands. Yet I soon found Tsu'tey pulling them away as he leaned forward and kissed them before placing a light kiss on my temple. I was going to miss him. I was going to miss this, and as a stray tear fell from my eye, he quickly noticed it.

"_What is wrong? What has happened_," he asked as I opened my eyes and replied, "_Hometree is in danger, Tsu'tey. They're coming to destroy hometree right now. We must warn everyone._" Right about then was when Jake came up the tree limb with Neytiri and Grace, "Come on, Mia. We don't have long?" Looking from Jake to me startled from hearing this he replied, "_What does he mean you don't have long?_" Standing up I jumped out of his leaf bed and onto the limb where the others stood.

"_I'll explain, but right now we need to talk to the others_," and with that I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Jake, Grace, and Neytiri followed close behind, as Tsu'tey soon caught up with them.

Coming down the spiral staircase-like tree limb, Neytiri took to the front of me immediately, as Jake followed closely behind. Grace came in behind him, with Tsu'tey mere inches away from her back.

"_Father, Mother,_" Neytiri cried out getting their attention. Turning away from the other warriors as they figured out battle plans they turned to look at us. Stepping forward I spoke, "_Eytukan, I have something to say_."

"_Listen_," Grace urged him as he looked at me curiously.

"_Speak MiaSully_," Eytukan ordered giving his permission for me to say what I needed.

"_A great evil is upon us. The Sky People are coming to destroy Hometree_," I said repeating the last three words over. Jake not knowing what I was saying turned to Neytiri and begged her to translate, "Look, tell them they're gonna be here soon." Neytiri, listening to Jake, stepped forward and spoke to Eytukan, Jake's words in Na'vi.

"You have to leave, or you're gonna die," Jake spoke frantically from beside me as he turned his gaze onto the couple in front of us.

"Are you certain of this," Mo'at questioned looking between us. Giving a nod, I expected Jake to do the same, but instead he went on to say something else.

"Look, they sent me here to learn your ways, so one day I could bring this message and that you would believe it," Jake explained, as I realized just what he was doing. He was telling the truth. He was owning up to what we had done, and he was finally telling them the truth about us.

"What are you saying, Jake? You knew this would happen," Neytiri asked suddenly from beside him as she came to stand before him. Nodding, I watched as Neytiri's look of shock only grew as Jake answered, "Yes." Slowly that shock was being replaced with acceptance, and then hurt as Jake went on to say, "Look, at first it was just orders, and then everything changed. Okay? I fell in love. I fell in love with the forest and with the Omaticaya people. And with you." Slowly the hurt grew to sadness mixed with anger, as she shoved his hands off of her arms. "I trusted you," she cried out, as he continued to say, "With you. With you."

"I trusted you," She repeated as anger began to feel her up.

"Trust me now, please," Jake begged her still thinking this could all be fixed as he tried to take her into his arms once again, but she wouldn't have any of it, "_YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF THE PEOPLE! _YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF THE PEOPLE!"

"I shouldn't have…" Jake tried to reason still keeping calm while I turned my own eyes on Tsu'tey who was now looking at me with the same look Neytiri had had on her face one moment ago. Shock, he was shocked, and it was slowly turning into what Neytiri was now.

"We tried to stop them," Grace spoke out, however Neytiri wouldn't listen.

"Neytiri, please! Please," Jake begged as she moved away from him and went to stand behind her mother, as I now turned to Tsu'tey hoping maybe he would listen to me.

"Tsu'tey, please, try to understand…you've seen it with your own eyes. Our bond we created…you saw, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you, nor would my brother, or Grace," but he wasn't listening as anger clouded his own judgment.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME. YOU LIE," he yelled pointing an angry hand in my direction as he too backed away.

"No. Tsu'tey please…if you love me then please listen…" I began to cry as Grace stepped forward to place a hand upon my shoulder in comfort.

"NO," he growled, before hissing angrily at me. Eytukan turned to the other warriors, as well as Tsu'tey and said furiously, "_Bind them_." The warriors, as well as Tsu'tey made their way toward us, as Grace continued to yell out in Na'vi, "_Leave now. _You have to they are coming_!_" However she was soon overpowered as the warriors pushed her down and binded her.

Jake gave in easily, not even putting up a fight, as did I. Tsu'tey held me as the other warriors bound my hands and made sure I did not move. Why should I move? Where was there to run? Hearing the war cries from the warriors and the Na'vi within the room; I knew it was over trying to reason with them. We had betrayed them. We had learned their ways, wormed our way into their hearts and lives, and we had stabbed them in the back. We had simply handed them on a silver platter to the RDA. Looking over at my brother I watched as he simply just gave up. Closing his eyes I watched as he prayed; prayed for their lives… not ours. Ours weren't even worth the prayer anymore.

Yanking me up, Tsu'tey and the other warriors ushered us forward out of the entrance of Hometree. Turning to look at him, I found him avoiding eye contact with me. Instead he stared straight forward. Turning my eyes away as well, I felt the tears began to pour anew. I had lost everything within just a few hours. Once again the Lord, no, Eywa had taken everything from me just like she always had. It was a continuous cycle. Everything I loved, or cared about was being taken away from me, just like it always had, and who was to blame? Me. All of us. Them. We had all lost our faith, our hope, and this time it felt like it was it. After this any hope I still had left in me…it now was gone. We had failed. _I _had failed.

* * *

**Hope this was a pretty good chapter. I know I stuck a lot to the movie, and I took a few lines from some people, but I felt as if those were some things Mia would do. I felt like it matched her character; especially the scene where Jake spoke up to Selfridge about not wanting blood on his hands. That was an experience Mia could relate too, so I felt like she needed to say it. I also felt like, because she was the diplomat, that she needed to be the first to speak to Eytukan. Yell at me if you want, but it fit better for me like this. I'll try to make the next chapter better, I promise. Anyway I hoped you liked it, because I did work really hard on it, believe it or not. I know I especially liked the scene where Mia stood up to Quaritch. I hate that man grrrr. Either way I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers out there-…EmyNegro…Ryle Culler… Soccer11… Emmalime… frenchfriedpancakes… Diamond-Rose Sisters… Archermusican… and electrogirl88**

**Also, a thanks to the people who just read the story as well. I know you guys out there adore this story as much as the next reviewer. So thanks for the love and taking time to give my story a glance.**

**P.S. I got some news from a little birdie that someone might be taking excerpts from my story and using them for their own gain. So I'm going to say this right now. If you are doing that, it doesn't make you a writer. By doing that you are only proving to yourself that you yourself can not write a Fanfiction of your own. However, if I'm mistaken by this, and if this little birdie is mistaken, I apologize for this note. It just really bugs when someone does something like that. Anyway I just wanted to tackle this issue now before it got out of hand.**


	27. Desperation, Destruction, Determination

_**+Desperation, Destruction, Determination+**_

When I had first came to Pandora, I had thought this trip to be an escape. I thought becoming a Na'vi would be easy, and that I would never have to turn back to my old life. I thought Tommy had me all set, but looking back now I could have swore I hadn't seen 'being tied up and bound by the natives' in the brochure he had showed me.

Struggle against the ropes that held me, I turned to Jake. He was trying just as hard to set himself free as he, and Grace, tried to convince the others to leave before the RDA got here. They knew the moment they arrived there would be bloodshed; possibly our own blood as well. I knew I wouldn't die. I'd simply return to my human body, but that didn't change the fact that the others around us didn't have that option. If they got hit by one the soldiers bullets, or god only worse came to happen, that would be the end of their lives. There was no second chance for them.

Looking over at Tsu'tey as he spoke with Eytukan, I felt the hurt building up inside of me again. I had betrayed him. I had betrayed all of them. I deserved to die before any of them did.

Tsu'tey finally noticed my gaze and turned to look at me, once Eytukan left of course. He watched with anger blazing in his eyes, but with underlying pain. It was the pain, from my betrayal. It was the pain that he had been the one to tie me up for all to see my deception. I had humiliated him; disgraced him, and I deserved whatever he could throw at me. Lowering my head I didn't see him come forward, but I heard Jake scream right before I felt a sudden sharp pain at the back of my head as he pulled my hair back so my face would come up to look at him. He was holding a knife to my throat, and he was clearly furious, but even as he held it there I noticed that it was slowly falling away as his own internal pain took over him. He couldn't hurt me; couldn't kill me, and why? It was because he loved me too much. I could see it in the way he moved, or the way he looked at me.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER," Jake screamed from beside me as I slowly tuned back into the world. Without turning his eyes away from me, he slowly backed away as he whispered a single word, "_Why_?" As fresh tears slowly started to pour across my cheeks I answered, "_I don't know_." This only angered him as he moved forward again to place the knife directly on my throat, "_YOU LIE_."

"Tsu'tey, it's not her fault," Grace spoke from my right, but Tsu'tey refused to move as his eyes glared coldly into mine.

"Tsu'tey, I ordered her not to tell. She didn't have any part in it. It was all my doing," Jake spoke from beside me, as he silently hoped it would get Tsu'tey to move away from me. However, Tsu'tey simply just kept his gaze upon mine as he fought inside of himself whether or not to go through with what his knife was hinting at.

"_Tsu'tey, please,_" Grace begged again, only in Na'vi. Tsu'tey's hold lessoned, but not completely. As my tears spilled onto his knife, it was the one thing that managed to tear his gaze away from mine. Looking down at the weapon, he watched as the droplets slid to the very edge, before dripping onto the ground beneath him.

"_Tsu'tey_," I choked. Carefully moving his eyes to look at me, his knife slowly retreated from my throat, and back to his side. Leaning forward he placed his forehead against mine as he closed his eyes and spoke; "_I have no choice_."

"_I know_," I breathed closing my eyes as well, before adding, "_…but I still love you._" Breathing in deeply from either frustration or anger, Tsu'tey roughly jerked himself away from me as he turned on his heel and made his way back over to the others. This was a situation he could no longer put himself in anymore. Grace, now understanding why he had been so angry, looked at me in shock.

"And you too," she breathed looking between Jake and I. Not answering her question I looked away. Suddenly Grace began to struggle against her holds. It wasn't until, Jake started to do it as well, that I realized why they were.

It wasn't hard to hear them coming. The whipping of the propellers, as the large machines flew through the air, wasn't something you could easily miss after staying on Hell's Gate for a few days. Slowly, I too started struggling against my binds as three warriors came out of nowhere to stop us from what we were doing.

"_GO NOW, YOU WILL DIE. THEY WILL KILL YOU_," I screamed in Na'vi as Jake and Grace took to doing the same. If we couldn't be saved, then at least we could try to convince the others to go so that they would be.

"RUN TO THE FOREST," Jake yelled in English finally from beside me.

"THEY'RE COMING!"

"_THEY WILL DESTROY THIS PLACE," _I screamed, as Jake quickly mimicked me a moment later in English. However, our pleas were no use as the Na'vi stood their ground waiting for the machines to arrive.

"Neytiri, you must go now," Grace called out to her as she noticed the girl making her way toward her father Eytukan. Yet the moment the words escaped Grace's lips, a fellow female warrior began yipping from nearby as the machines rounded from around Home-tree.

Feeling the fear rise in me, both Jake and I screamed out in English and Na'vi, "RUN TO THE FOREST, RUN." Yet it did no good as they readied themselves for what they thought would be a battle. If only they knew. I had seen what was to come through my final stage into becoming a warrior. I knew there was going to be destruction, and there was no stopping it. However, what could be stopped was the whole clan being murdered if they just listened.

As we continued with our pleas, some started to listen as they began to reconsider, however Tsu'tey soon crushed our hope of them leaving as he cried out in Na'vi, "_HAVE NO FEAR, HAVE NO FEAR._"

Turning my eyes to look out over the large river, I watched in terror as the gunships circled around and came to hover over us. Closing my eyes, as to avoid any dirt from flying into them as the wind picked up around us, I found my hearing took up where my eyes couldn't.

I listened as Jake and Grace continued to plead, but when someone else's words caught my hearing I felt fear rise in me. It was Eytukan as he ordered over the sound of propellers to Tsu'tey, "_TAKE THE IKRAN…ATTACK FROM ABOVE._"

Opening my eyes in time I watched as Tsu'tey ordered the other warriors to follow him. Turning to gaze at me one last time, I gave him a pleading look, but he turned away and continued on. I was on my own now. _We _were on our own now.

Turning to look back up at the gunships, I could barely make out someone standing in the front window on the largest ship. I had a feeling who it was though by the way they arrogantly looked down upon us. As he disappeared from the window I turned my eyes on Neytiri as I continued to beg for her and the others to leave, however my pleas were soon interrupted as the machines began to fire.

"NOOO," I screamed as the tear gas began to fill the air the moment the capsules hit the ground. Turning to Jake I yelled, "HOW MUCH LONGER DO WE HAVE!" He looked at me, and the moment I caught his gaze I felt my heart clench. Just from the mere look I knew we didn't have long until the blasts.

Struggling against my binds I was forced to watch as the Na'vi feebly tried to attack their enemy with arrows. Yet I knew better from my world's history that it was a useless attempt. You couldn't beat metal and guns with arrows so easily.

All of the sudden shots rang out again, and this time I knew they weren't tear gas. Following the string of smoke I watched in utter denial as fire suddenly enveloped the inside of Home-tree. Explosions came from all directions as the innocent ran for their lives away from the blaze. Then a thought occurred to me. Tsu'tey had gone to get his ikran! Tsu'tey was in there!

"TSU'TEY! HE'S IN THERE," I cried out as I looked over at my brother. His eyes widen ever so slightly, but other than struggling against his binds that was all the response I got. Looking over my shoulder at the chaos I heard Eytukan finally scream out, "_GET EVERYONE TO THE FOREST._"

Na'vi ran past us as they tried to get their friends and family to safety. Turning my eyes too gaze out over the river I noticed Neytiri looking at us, almost as if she were debating whether or not to save us as well. However as someone bumped into her, she soon came to her senses and took off.

"NEYTIRI," my brother screamed, but it was no use. She would not look back at us. I didn't blame her though. Look at what we had done.

I watched the smaller gunships began to retreat, and at first I began to rejoice silently until I heard my brother cry out to us, "WE GOTTA MOVE! HE'S GONNA BLOW THE COLUMNS!"

"MY God," Grace gritted through her teeth as she struggled against her ropes.

"Jake these ropes…we'll never get out in time," I replied to him anxiously as I too began to struggle.

"There's gotta be a way," he said looking up, but right about that time we noticed something making its way over to us. As I lowered my eyes, I realized it was Mo'at. Limping toward us with a crazed look in her eyes, and brandishing a knife in her left hand; I couldn't stop the bad feeling from slowly overcoming me.

When she was in reaching distance, she took me by the shoulder while she brought the knife next to the bind near my throat.

"MO'AT NOO," Grace screamed out as she fought to try and stop her. Looking between, my me and my brother, her look of determination slipped as her desperation appeared in both her words and tears, "If you are one of us…help us." With that she cut the rope holding me, and I was free. Turning to Jake she did the same as I helped Grace the best I could.

The moment we were all free Jake turned to the crowd, and us, as he yelled, "This way." Following closely behind him as I stayed beside Mo'at making sure she was safe, I looked around to assure myself everyone else was capable of making it out. Seeing no one else injured I turned my gaze forward right in time as the first wave rolled out. The moment it hit, it felt as if the ground beneath me gave way, and something behind me had literally shoved itself against my back.

Hitting the ground hard next to Mo'at I cried from the pain as several sharp rocks and plants shoved themselves into my skin harshly. Every thought running in my mind kept telling me I was going to die. Every single word I thought of involved one thing; if I stayed here I wouldn't make it. So groaning as I lifted myself up I looked around to find the others. Seeing them alright, and already on their feet, I knew it was time for me to move as well.

The moment I got my bearings, I shot up with all my strength, and pulled Mo'at to her feet from where she laid beside me. Rushing forward I could hear as the second wave was fired. Counting each second I was stopped right on five, when it hit Home-Tree once again. This time the wave felt stronger as we fell once again. I felt every muscle in my body cry out from the exertion it was being put through, and as I went to move my legs, I found them giving way from underneath them.

Growling I lifted myself up again, only this time it was Mo'at who took hold of me and made sure I got onto my feet. Seeing Jake and Grace crouching lowly beside a fallen tree she pushed me over it and into their arms before trying to get around it herself. However the moment the next wave came she was violently pushed forward from the impact, but Jake managed to get his grip around her as he pulled her to crouch down beside him. Holding me close, Grace looked out over the destruction as she tried to help numerous Na'vi over the fallen tree as well.

Hearing a faint cry in the distance, I narrowed my eyes as I tried to find the source. Feeling my blood run cold as my gaze centered on a fallen child, I soon found myself tearing away from Grace's hold, and my brother's watchful eyes.

As I jumped over the tree to go help the young girl I could hear Jake, and the others yelling for me to come back, however I was too far out to turn back by the time I thought it through. Grabbing the small child by her waist I hauled her up into my arms before I took off back to the others, right as the next wave hit. We were almost instantly thrown to ground only two feet away from Jake's safe haven.

Desperately throwing himself over the tree, he came running over to save us. Taking the child from my arms, he took me by the wrist, and pulled me up as he dragged us over to the others. Once we were safely over the tree, he had me crouch down beside him as he threw his arm around me. I knew it was either to protect me from returning to save someone else, or from the strong blasts that kept throwing me off balance. Either way I knew he was just trying to make sure I was safe, since I found myself clutching to him tightly.

Holding onto both him, and the tree, as I steady myself from each quake, I soon found that everything just seemed to stop abruptly. The air quieted around us immediately, as the earth seemed to stand still. Opening my eyes I looked up at the sky. They were no longer firing. Turning to look at Home-tree, it felt as if I was back in that horrible nightmare.

Gazing into the fire as it burned bright and steadily I felt as if my whole world seemed to stop. Turning my eyes I followed the billowing smoke as it rolled up into the air in thick clouds. I listened in shock as the horrible sounds of cries filled the air. I felt like I was being smothered by it all. I felt as if something was literally being pressed against my chest. Even as the smoke stretched out to us, and I went to breathe in, all I felt was a fit of coughs build up in my throat.

Looking over my shoulder I listened as the Na'vi cried out from all around me; some yelling for their loved ones or others from the pain of an injury.

"MOMMY," the little child cried from beside me as she was instantly swept into an older female Na'vi's arms. Thanking us, she moved away to be with what I could only guess was her husband. Looking back up at the tree, I watched as tiny leafs fell like rain down upon us. It seemed so calm, so peaceful, just as long as I kept my gaze looking up, and not down. As long as I tuned everything out around me, it seemed as if nothing had happened, however a sudden booming sound of creaking wood met my ears. Turning my gaze downward I saw why as terror immediately began pumping into my blood stream.

Without a second thought, my brother and I were immediately on our feet as we screamed to the others, "GO,GO,GO." Rushing forward I didn't turn to look back, for in fear that if I did, I might freeze upon where I stood. Everything that Eywa had shown me…was true. Everything that she had needed me to see…to understand…it was all true, and I knew if I stopped for a moment the shock would catch up with me; the shock that would render me motionless; the same shock that was almost rendering me speechless as I urged the Na'vi forward.

However, I was finally forced to turn and look back when I found something shadowing over us. I felt my blood run cold as I caught sight of the falling tree.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE," I screamed as ordered the Na'vi around me forward, but it was to late as debris began to fall from above, and branches came crashing down from all around us; one happening to separate me from my brother, and the others.

"JAKE," I cried out in fear, but hearing a panicked, "MIA," being cried out from him, I knew he was alright. Suddenly I felt someone jerk on my arm as they pulled me too them. Thanking Eywa they did, because right then another branch came crashing down. Turning to look at my savior I found Atan'eko as he urged me to follow him. Without so much as a thought, I followed as we avoided getting crushed together.

The moment the tree settled we rooted ourselves as we took a moment to breath. Then turning our eyes upon the destruction laid out before us, it was all I could do to keep from collapsing in his arms. Placing my hand over my lips as the sobs passed through them, I could feel the hot tears as they poured freely down my cheeks.

At this moment, Atan'eko and I weren't enemies, we neither hated nor cared for one another, but we were there for each other as he pulled me into his arms and held me, while still looking out over the damage with horror. This had been his home. This had been my home. This had been everyone's homes, but now….it was gone. Home-Tree had fallen.

Seeing Neytiri off in the distance, I pulled away from him to go after her. I heard Atan'eko cry after me with honest worry lacing in his words, but I didn't listen as I caught up to her.

"_NEYTIRI_," I called out, as she turned to look at me. Relief flooded into her eyes, but she didn't really say anything other than a strained cry, "_My father, I can't find him_." Nodding my head, we both took off as we searched through the rumble for Eytukan; all the while finding more bodies than I had ever seen within my entire lifetime. I went to stop and bless some, but I didn't stay long as Neytiri would skip from one to the other looking for her father. Finding some injured I would call out to a nearby Na'vi who wasn't. Making sure they would be okay I would take off after Neytiri once more.

As I got up to leave one woman in the hands of a fellow warrior, I noticed Neytiri's body tense as she caught sight of something, or better yet, someone.

"_FATHER_," she yelled taking off as I stood up and ran after her. "_FATHER,_" Neytiri cried again as she jumped over a large vine. Throwing myself over it as well, I turned right in time to see a sight that no daughter should have to see.

Lying before Neytiri, as she came to drop her bow with a loud wail, was Eytukan with a large branch jutting up from his back. Dropping to her knees she rolled him over, where both of us found it was a through and through. However, Eytukan was still alive, barely, but still breathing. Looking up at his daughter, as I came to stand behind her, he spoke through a weak groan, "_Daughter…take…my…bow_." Carefully picking up the bow that laid beside him, he weakly handed it to a sobbing Neytiri. Looking from her, and then, surprisingly, to me he whispered through his last breath, "_Protect The People_."

Holding onto his bow tightly, I watched as his hand fell away. With tears in my eyes, I came forward and carefully placed my arms around the girl. She didn't move, or even acknowledge me as she continued to wail for her father. She was in shock, just like anyone daughter would be. I knew how she felt. I knew what it was like to lose someone. I had lost many family members in the past, Tommy being one of them. As I looked down upon Eytukan, the memory of Tommy lying dead in my arms flashed to the front of my mind. Closing my eyes one of my own cries left my lips. Those bastards! How could they do this? How could they kill innocent people? They were murders, just like the murders that had killed Tommy. They had no heart; no soul. They were just monsters!

"NEYTIRI," My brother cried as he came bursting into the area where we were. Catching sight of me I could see his relief, but as he realized why Neytiri and I were huddled together his eyes immediately filled with guilt, sympathy, and many other emotions I could not place.

Rushing toward us, he fell to his knees next to Neytiri right as she wailed out in grief. She didn't move, or look up. She didn't even acknowledge Jake, as I moved away just a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jake said as he cautiously placed a hand upon her shoulder. That seemed to make her acknowledge him finally as she sobbed, "Get away." Jake seemed shocked as he continued to look at her, however Neytiri was slowly taking upon a new emotion as she jerked herself away from us while shrieking, "GET AWAY!" Turning mainly on Jake she screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HERE," as shoved him away with her father's bow, "NEVER COME BACK!" Turning around she walked back to Eytukan's body. Dropping to her knees she pulled him into her arms and began to cradle him as she cried. Wanting to comfort her, I knew better as I backed away. Feeling Jake's hand on mine he pulled me away as neither of us let our eyes leave her until we walked so far she was out of our sight.

Turning to look around at all the damage that had been done, I realized I had never found Tsu'tey's body. Sure we hadn't covered the whole area, but I had still not found him. Catching my questioning gaze, Jake only shook his head as if he were silently answering that he too had not found him.

"We must find him. He has to be somewhere," I begged my brother as he simply nodded.

Aimlessly we walked through the rumble searching for him, or more so, I was searching. Jake was sort of just staring straight ahead not saying a word. He moved so carelessly as he twisted and turned. It was as if he were in a dream. Almost as if he thought he'd wake up any moment. I knew the feeling as I came to stop as he continued on. Looking into the smoke and fire around me I realized just how much I had been dreaming as well.

I was a warrior who dreamed she could bring peace. I was a warrior that had been told by Eywa that there was a way to stop this from happening, but it had just been a dream. There was no way to prevent them from getting what they wanted. There was no way to fight them either. I had let myself continue to day dream of fantasies that weren't going to happen. I guess sooner or later, though, you always have to wake up.

As I turned to look to see where my brother had gone, I felt everything go black as I was suddenly being hurtled forward through a neon colored tunnel. As my mind came to rest in my human body, and my eyes opened and adjusted, I didn't have much time to lay there as I found the hatch being ripped open and two soldiers jerking me upwards. Still in shock I didn't fight them at first as they began to try and cuff me, but as my eyes caught the screens around us; as the scenes of what I had just witnessed myself were replayed in front of me, I felt that spur of adrenaline come to life in me as it awakened my senses. Turning on Selfridge, I screamed out as I fought against the soldiers holding me, "YOU BASTERD. YOU KILLED THEM. YOU MURDER THEM. I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL." Turning to look beside me I found Jake being hauled out of his link bed by the other soldiers, as Norm yanked against his handcuffs to reach him, "PUT HIM DOWN."

Weaseling out of their grips, I flung myself over the bar in front of me right at Selfridge. I managed to land one punch to his face before the soldiers pulled me back.

"YOU MURDERER," Grace screamed as she fought against the men holding her. I knew that if she could, she probably would have done the same. As one of the soldiers fought to hold me down, his hand came close to biting range, and I immediately let myself sink my teeth into the side of his hand. Yelping, he reacted with a backhand to my face, sending Grace into an even stronger fit of rage. By the time they did get a hold of me, it was hard to believe that almost five soldiers had to hold down someone my size and weight, as they cuffed me. Looking up at Selfridge, I kept a steady glare pointed directly at him as he nursed his, probably broken, nose.

Every bit of anger I had, even anger that I didn't know I had, was all brought forward to rest in my eyes with a murderous gaze.

"Make sure you bind her good," he said fearfully backing away as he left the room. Yanking me up roughly the soldiers pushed me forward over to the door.

Everything I came here for. Everything that I had worked for…it was all gone. Every single bit of it was gone, and it wall because of greed, prejudice, and pride. Yet Eywa as my witness, I would have my revenge. That I was most certain off.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's definitely not been my longest. Hell it might have even been mine shortest, that I'm not sure of either, but this part of the movie always gets to me, and it's hard for me to write while having to watch it over, and over again. It's a very sad part. However I promise the next will be a lot longer, and I'll try to mix it up the best I can for Mia. Anyway I hope you loved it either way.**

**By the way thank you for all the reviews you wonderful people sent to me-…midnight84118… Emmalime… electrogirl88… SOSlove… Neezaho…Archermusician…Haunted Shy Girl… Maddiek0522… and lightan117. **

**Also, thanks to all of you who just read the story. Even if you don't review the story I know you like it if you've read it this far, and I thank you for that. You, and the ****reviewers, are the reason I keep writing. You all are my help, and my inspiration.**

**P.S. I saw the Special Edition Avatar in 3D the day it came out, and all I have to say is…..SO FREAKING COOL. I loved it better than the original, but only because it showed more Tsu'tey scenes :-). Just kidding it was just better overall. Anyway, I know my story is no longer completely accurate according to those scenes; at least in my opinion. So from here on out I'm going to continue with the old DVD to the best of my ability, and when ever the Special Edition comes out I'll try to come back and tweak the story a little bit. Like for instants, the scene where they go to Grace's old school; that I really want to put in the story because in mine it ties in with Sylwanin. Either way I'm just letting you know that here in the future my story might undergo some reconstruction. However, as of right now be reassured that not much will change. Oh and as for those asking about _TSU'TEY'S DEATH_, you will find out in the end, because that's all I'm willing to say on the subject. However that scene too will be tweaked to my like because Wainfleet was supposed to find him first, and cut off his queue. In the movie they didn't include that. Either way just know that I've heard your questions on the matter, but for now the ending is top secret. :-)**


	28. Savin' Me

_**+Savin' Me+**_

Sitting in my own little corner within the cell the RDA had thrown us in, I tried taking deep breaths as I calmed my angered heart. My hand still hurt from punching Selfridge, and my eye was still swollen and purple from where Quaritch had first hit me. Every bone in my body was screaming in pain from where I had fought against the soldiers, and every breath I took seemed like a sharp knife to my chest. Yet it was not the physical pain that was angering me. It was more so the mental pain. That was the pain that was slowly driving me mad.

I could still hear Neytiri's cries for her father ringing in my head. I could still see the bewilderment in Atan'eko's eyes for the destruction we had caused. I could even still hear Tsu'tey's voice echoing in my brain as he asked, "_Why?_"

Standing up, I began to pace as the others ignored me, since they too were in their own little worlds. Back and forth I went between each wall, looking as crazed as someone you'd find within an insane asylum. When the cries of the Na'vi began to echo even louder in my head, I stopped, closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and tried to will them away with all my strength. However, even as I chanted mentally, "Go away, go away, GO AWAY." It only made it worse and finally out of a fit of rage I turned and punched the closest thing to me; a wall.

The others, hearing the impact, and my scream, turned to look at me in surprise. Breathing heavily I let my hand slide away from the drywall as I once again collapsed to a sitting position on the floor. Pulling my knees up close to my chest, I let my elbows rest upon them as I covered my face with my hands. Then, ever so cautiously, the tears slowly crept down my already tear stained cheeks.

Feeling a warm hand rest itself upon my shoulder, I carefully lifted my head up as I wiped away my runny nose with the back of my hand. I was a mess; a wreck. I hadn't been this upset since my grandmother's funeral. I felt like I needed to be doing something. Sitting here in this cell, after all that had happened was not something I needed at the moment. If we were forced to stay here any longer there was a chance I'd lose my mind completely.

Turning my head I found Grace crouching beside me. She gave me a comforting look, before she helped to hoist me up off the floor and bring me to sit with her upon one of the two bunk beds within the cell.

Pulling my feet up onto the bunk, Grace came to sit on my right side as she wrapped her arm around shoulders and let me lean against her. Grace was Mom to me. She had been since I had arrived here. Sure she was my boss, and she had a snippy attitude, but what mother didn't. She only wanted the best for all of us. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like without her being here this whole time.

Looking at my brother, who sat in the middle of the room within his wheelchair, I found him occasionally glancing at me. I don't know if he was doing it to make sure if I was alright, or if maybe he was just doing it because he needed something to look at so to keep his mind off of things. Either way, after awhile he stopped as he took to looking down at his feet with a numb sort of expression.

Gazing past him, I found Norm just casually reclining against his bunk. He didn't seem to be looking at anyone. He mainly just kept his gaze in the complete other direction, which at this moment consisted of the drywall that now had a tiny indent where I had threw my fist just mere moments ago. He was off in his own little world, just as much as all of us I guess.

Turning my head to look out the cell, I watched interestingly as the soldier on guard casually cleaned his two guns on top of his desk. Every once and a while he would look up to check on us, occasionally to look at me mostly from the earlier incident, before he'd return to what he was doing. Finally after ten minutes he placed the bigger gun into a cabinet behind him, where he locked it up. Placing the key back in his pocket he turned his eyes back onto the hologram computer screen. Turning back around, I sighed noisily before leaning into Grace's arm.

As I sat there I heard the sliding doors open from the outside. Craning my neck to see what was going on, I found Trudy entering the room with a food cart.

"What's going on, brother? Long time no see," Trudy smiled at the guard as she wheeled the cart up next to our cell.

"Hey," he replied back with a smirk as he came from around his desk to see what she had brought.

"Personally, I don't feel these tree-hugging traitors deserve steak," Trudy joked with the guy openly in front of us. I felt my blood began to rise, before I caught her gaze. It was then that I realized just what she was doing. Standing up from Grace's arms almost immediately, I started to watch with interest.

"They get steak? That's bullshit. Let me see that," he laughed as leaned down to check out what was in the cart. Chuckling, Trudy came around the side of it all the while reaching behind her back as she pulled out her gun. While he was still down, she grabbed a hold of his arm as she held the gun to his head, "Yeah. You know what that is. Down."

"Trudy," Norm yelled in fear as he finally noticed the scene. Standing up from where he was sitting he watched in shock as she started coaxing the man down onto the floor.

"That's right, all the way down," and just when the man thought he was good Trudy reared back her hand and swung it forward hitting his head with the butt of the gun. He was instantly out cold as she stood back up and placed the gun back behind her back, while calling out, "MAX."

Right about the time she called him, he came running around the corner and straight to our cell. As he messed with the machine on the wall to let us out, Trudy took to getting the guy's gun out of his pocket, and anything else helpful. Noticing her drop the keys, I frowned. If only she knew how valuable they were.

Hearing the swish of the doors being unlocked, I immediately shot out and picked them up. Running over to the cabinet I heard Trudy call, "We don't have time. Come on!"

"Hold on," I replied as I got the right key into the keyhole. Hearing the sound of the click I threw open the door and pulled out the larger gun the guard had put in earlier. Turning back around I smiled, "I thought this might help." Chuckling she began to walk toward the door as she motioned for me. Taking to the front of all of us, I heard Jake from beside me ask, "Hear, give it to me."

"No, you need both of your hands right now. I'll be fine Jake. Remember, you and dad taught me how to shoot when I was little."

"Yeah, I also remember you shooting dad in the foot when you thought it was on safety," he threw back, as I frowned. Checking to make sure the gun was off of safety, we all made our way swiftly through the halls of the building.

Jake, being the smart one, called up to Trudy urgently, as he nudged both me and Norm forward, "Trudy, fire up the ship! Go!" Running ahead of him, I saw Trudy pass Norm the soldier's other gun before taking off down the hall as quick as she could. Checking to make sure there was no one around the corners she would motion for us to follow, as I too kept a look out for any unwanted problems.

Reaching the main hatch that led outside, we all ducked in as quickly as we could. She rushed to final door, and peeped out. Seeing that it was good to go she turned to Norm and I, "Clear, Come on." Opening up the door to the masks I pulled out one for Norm, and Trudy, before grabbing mine. Once we had the masks on, Trudy unlocked the door and rushed outside with us following close behind. Ducking behind other ships, and cargo, we checked to make sure we were good, before continuing on toward her ship.

As they moved away from the last hiding spot I turned to make sure Jake was coming, before looking over to the main control room. Even from a distance I could still make out Quaritch as he patrolled throughout the room, while making sure everything was running smoothly. Giving the man an unbeknownst dirty look I turned and headed on over to the machine to help Norm get ready to help get Jake onto the ship.

Jumping inside the helicopter, right as Jake arrived, I heard Norm give Trudy the go ahead before, she started up the machine. Turning to Jake and Grace, I looked around for Max, before asking, "Where'd he go?"

"He's staying here. We need someone on the inside," Jake yelled over the propellers Nodding, I started to help Grace and Norm get him out of his chair and help hoist him into the plane. Getting a little anxious though, I jumped out to help Grace get his wheelchair in when suddenly I heard the sound of sirens going off, and people yelling.

Turning in the direction of where I heard the noise, I didn't have much time to realize what was going on until I found Grace and myself being fired at. Doing a quick check on the gun to make sure it was off safety, I turned it toward Quaritch, aimed, and fired.

I missed him, by a lot, but I did scare the shit out of him as Grace and I boarded the helicopter as it began lifting off the ground. Managing to get inside first I noticed Grace having trouble. However as I went to help her I found Norm already reaching out to her as he urged, "Grab my hand!" Seeing he had it under control I headed to the other side of the plane where I pointed my gun at Quaritch again and began firing back.

I could tell from this distance he was definitely pissed off. Especially since most of his shots were hitting random parts of the plane; some even coming close to hitting me. Hearing Jake's protests for me to get away from the side, I found myself immediately being yanked back by his strong hand from behind. Stumbling a bit, I managed to fall onto his seat, where he continued to keep a firm grip on me. As we made it higher into the air and further away from Hell's Gate, the bigger our smiles and laughter became.

"YEAH, YEAH!"

"ALL RIGHT! YES!"

Turning to Jake I yelled happily, "DID YOU SEE HIS FACE WHEN I PULLED THE GUN ON HIM." Laughing he called back, "I THINK THAT LAST SHOT HE WAS AIMING TO SHOOT YOU DEAD FOR IT." Shaking my head with a smile still stretching from ear to ear, I turned to look at Grace. It was then that my smile slowly faded away as I heard her whisper a firm, "Crap." I couldn't see what was wrong with her, but her face clearly showed something was. Moving toward her as the boys carried on, I could hear Trudy up front call out to us, "IS EVERYBODY ALRIGHT BACK THERE."

"Norm you good," Jake asked turning to look beside him.

"Pfft Yeah," he said as if it was no big deal.

"Mia you…" but he was cut off as he turned to find me pulling away from Grace with blood on my hands.

"MIA," he yelled, but soon realized it was not my blood, but Grace's.

"This is gonna ruin my whole day," Grace groaned as I ripped off the bottom my white tank and used it to start pressing against the wound. Jake and Norm immediately shot forward over to us as Jake called out to Trudy, "GRACE IS HIT."

"WHAT," Trudy asked shocked from the front.

"GET THE TRAUMA KIT," I yelled at Norm as Jake warned Mom, "Keep the pressure on Grace!"

"TRAUMA KIT," I yelled again seeing Norm still hadn't found it.

"TRAUMA KIT'S FORWARD, ON THE BULKHEAD," Trudy called back to me, as I handed Grace over to Jake, while I went to help Norm find the kit.

"Hang on Grace," he spoke calmly, as I started to feel a shaking feeling coming over me. Freezing in my tracks as I grabbed a hold of the wall next to me, I gritted my teeth as I mumbled through the shakes "Not here, Not now." The panic attack was slowly starting to build up. I could feel it as I stood there. However feeling Norm's hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to look at his as he asked, "You alright. You didn't get hit did you?"

"No, panic attack," I said closing my eyes while taking a deep breath.

"JAKE, MIA'S HAVING AN ATTACK," Norm called as I immediately twisted around and smacked his head, "He's busy, I'll be fine." Taking one last deep breath I turned my head to my side, where I immediately found the trauma kit. Grabbing hold of it, I handed it off to Norm as he rushed over to Grace. Taking a seat, from where I stood, I held on tightly to the wall, as I took deep, cleansing breaths just like Grace had taught me to do after the incident during the storm. It helped little by little, just as long as I kept my eyes staring out at the sky. Once my whole body seemed to calm down I stood up and made my way to the front of the ship where Trudy was. Sitting down in the seat next to her, I asked, "Where are we going? We can't go back to the shack, they'll find us there."

"That's exactly where we're going. We need to try and relocate the trailer somewhere else where they can't find it. It's our best shot right now," she said as she gazed out the window in front of her, but after a moment or two she turned to look at me, "Are you alright?"

"Panic attacks, can't live with them, can definitely live without them," I joked nervously, as she laughed just as unnerved, before her eyes suddenly bugged out of her head, "Mia, your bleeding!"

"What? No it's Grace's blood," I said, but it was then that I felt it. She was right, I was bleeding. Looking down I saw the source of the new found pain on the side of my thigh.

"GUYS, MIA GOT HIT," Trudy suddenly called as Norm came rushing to the front.

Taking one look at my leg, he called back to confirm it to Jake as he went to work on treating me as well. After a few minutes of not looking, plus wincing, and growling in pain, he finally finished as he patched it up and said, "You're gonna be alright you big baby. It was just a flesh wound. Quaritch only skimmed you with his bullet, which I might say is lucky considering how you were out in the open shooting at him like that."

"Yeah, well the bastard deserved it," I growled as I stood up, and limped to the back with him, where we found Grace dozing off, and Jake keeping a watchful eye on her. Turning the moment he heard us, his hand immediately shot out for mine as he pulled me too him. Checking me over, he said, "Thank god. I thought it was really bad."

"No, just a flesh wound. Still hurts like hell though. I'm surprised I didn't feel it at first," I replied looking between him and Grace as she mumbled a little half in, half out of it.

"The adrenaline is what made you not realize it. Adrenaline can be a wonderful thing at times," she chuckled lightly as I smiled. Moving away from Jake I came to sit beside her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Leaning into me, I let her use me as something to lean against for once. Within no time she was fast asleep, as well as I until I heard the helicopter land just ten minutes after finally dozing off.

Opening my eyes I found Norm coming over to get Grace to carry her inside. As he picked her up, I went to finally stand, however my plans were soon shot as I felt a sharp pain shoot up my side from the wound on my thigh.

"You need help," Jake asked looking at me, as I collapsed back in my seat.

"No, I'm just dandy," I said sarcastically, however catching my rudeness I sighed as cracked my eyes open and said, "I'm sorry Jake, it just hurts, and it's not helping our situation."

"I know, trust me," he said before motioning to Trudy who came over and helped me down. Limping back to the trailer with her and Jake at my side, I couldn't help but feel like an idiot for earlier. Maybe I should have handed the gun over to Jake.

Making our way through the final door, Trudy came and sat me down on my bed as Norm came from around the corner.

"So what are we gonna do," he asked looking between everyone.

"I vote we move the trailer. They're bound to come looking for us, and this is the first place they'll come to," Trudy said, as I seconded, "She's right. This is the only place they know that we'll be safe at. I say we move this old shack somewhere deeper into the jungle below."

"Sounds like a good idea, but we can't take this whole thing…" Norm began, but Jake cut him off with, "Maybe not the whole thing, but just the link room. I mean everything we need is in there except for the beds and the kitchen. I mean we can move our things into that part of the trailer, along with some of the stuff we'll need like… the fridge, the microwave, and whatever else we can fit. I think it's possible." Looking between the three of us, Norm finally shrugged and said, "Fine it's worth a shot."

With that we all went to work, unhooking things, and gathering up our clothes and other various objects as we went to put them on the other side of the trailer. Soon Norm moved Grace to the link room and placed her down on one of the open beds. Placing a blanket over her, we found she didn't even stir. The wound must have been worse than we thought.

Finally, after everything was set, Trudy left to go fire up the helicopter, while Norm went to link with his avatar. During all of this though, I took to sitting down next to the window beside Grace. I was tired, that much was certain, but not tired enough to close my eyes and risk letting something bad happen to her. Sure Jake was keeping a close eye on her as well, but that didn't stop my fear. I had lost too many people in my life to lose her too. Grace was the glue that held all of us together. She was the mom to all of us. We were her children, and without her…what would we do? Closing my eyes I rolled my head in a circle, as I heard the sickening cracks it produced. My whole body was tense, and every time I moved I only heard another pop coming from somewhere.

Jumping slightly when Norm passed the window, Jake finally noticed my discomfort. "You alright," he asked rolling over to me.

"I could be much better," I groaned as I heard another pop come from my back.

"Why don't you go lie down on one of the open link beds? It'll do you some good," he insisted, but I merely shook my head while commenting, "I can't sleep."

"Is it you can't, or won't," he asked with raised brows.

"Does it matter," I replied as my eyes wavered away from his to Grace's sleeping form.

"Don't worry, Mia. I'll keep an eye on her," Jake spoke noticing my gaze.

"I know you will…I just…it's hard to explain Jake," I replied as I leaned forward to rest my elbows against my legs, while using my connected hands as a prop for my head.

"Listen Mia, I'm gonna do all that I can to make sure she makes it, but you gotta accept she's in bad shape. People in that shape, in this type of situation…well…they don't always…"

"…make it," I finished for him with a scowl. With a sympathetic smile he nodded. "She won't die. Eywa can't do that to me," I said more to myself than him. Rolling forward he went to comfort me, but Trudy suddenly came over the radio to say Norm had gotten everything in its right place. Moving away, he rolled over to the window where he looked out to make sure. Tuning him out, I leaned back into my seat again as I too went to stare out the window.

What had we done? Maybe we shouldn't have left. Then maybe Grace would be perfectly fine. Maybe then…NO! I wouldn't think of the what-ifs. I wasn't the person to do that. I didn't like Jake doing that either. Everything happens for a reason, right? Who knows…maybe a day or two from now we'll _all_ be laughing about this.

Feeling the sudden jerk of the trailer being lifted off of the ground I turned to look at Jake once again.

"Just keep going north. Get us deep in the mountains," Jake said over the radio to the others as he looked out the window.

"Copy that," came back Trudy's voice. Rolling away from the window he rolled forward over to the medical kit. As a water jug fell in his path he picked it up and moved it out of the way before holding up his radio to his mouth again and asking, "Norm you all good up there?"

"Yep still here," he said over the radio, before Trudy's voice came over it once more and commented, "Well, at least they can't track us up here. Not this far into the Vortex."

"It's strongest at the Tree of Souls, right." Jake asked looking over the medical supplies as I finally stood up. Heading over to him, I stopped halfway there near my bag. Picking it up with all my strength, I hoisted it onto the link bed. Opening the zipper I went to looking for a change of clothes since I hadn't changed in a while. Plus my current clothing wasn't in good shape considering it was ripped, and blood stained.

"Yeah," Trudy finally answered back as Jake replied, "Good. Cause that's where we're going." Finally putting down his radio he turned to look at me.

"You should get off your feet, Mia. Just because it's a flesh wound doesn't mean your not hurt," he urged, but I shook my head as I replied, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides I'm going to the restroom to clean off the best I can, and put some new clothes on. I'm sure that'll do me more good right now than anything." With a strained look he finally nodded as I head back to the other side of the trailer with new clothes in hand.

As I shut the door behind me I breathed out a sigh of relief. One more, "please lie down," and I was sure to beat my brother upside the head. Right now I didn't want to lie down. Right now I wanted to be moving around or doing something. I needed to be needed at the moment. I felt useless if I just sat there doing nothing.

Turning on the faucet, I grabbed a clean rag from nearby and wet it. Stripping down to nothing I wiped every inch of my body clean, before dipping my head into the sink and washing my hair. I was afraid to use the shower. With my luck something bad might happen if I tried.

Finishing, I dried myself off, brushed through my long wet hair, before turning to grab my clothes. Putting on my underwear and bra first, I took a moment to stand there and look at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself as I carefully gazed into the glass. How could I? I had been a Na'vi for the past few months. I was still a Na'vi at heart, so the person standing there in that mirror…well…I almost dared to say was a stranger. I wasn't this person anymore. I had long since left her behind; at least until now.

Turning my eyes away from the mirror quickly I picked up my long, tan, baggy-shorts off the floor and stepped into them. Pulling them up to my waist I buttoned them quickly before I grabbed my white, tight-fitting, t-shirt and threw it on. However as I stood there fully dressed, I felt like I was overdressed. I felt like I should have stayed the way I was. I wasn't use to these many clothes anymore. I was use to the traditional Na'vi clothing.

Growling in frustration, I heard Jake from the other side of the door call out, "You alright in there?" Shaking my head I said, "Yep," before opening the door and walking out. Giving me one glance to make sure I was okay, he nodded over to the chair for me to sit. Doing so, I watched carefully as he administered a shot to Grace.

"Ouch," came Grace's snarky reply as the needle entered her skin. Smiling, glad that she was awake, I listened as Jake replied stoically, "You big baby." Pulling back her covers to check her bandage, I moved forward to see how she was. Taking one look I knew it wasn't good. The bandages were quickly beginning to soak up the blood.

Pulling her covers back over her, I moved my chair closer to the link bed as she asked, "We're moving." Nodding, carefully, I listened as Jake replied, "I'm gonna get you some help, Grace."

"I'm a scientist, remember? I don't believe in fairytales," she said looking between Jake and me.

"Maybe not you, but I sure as hell do," I tried to joke, but it didn't come out the way I would have liked, but still the point came across as she threw back at me, "Okay Cinderella, who exactly are you going to get help for me then."

"The People can help you, I know it," Jake spoke from beside me as serious as ever. Turning her gaze upon him she asked, "Why would they help us?"

Opening my mouth to retort I found nothing to say. She was right. Why would they help us after all that we had done? Just the memory of how Neytiri had reacted when she had found Eytukan's body proved her theory. Turning to look at Jake, hoping that he'd have an answer, I found him just as duped as I was. However, after a minute or two he final spoke up.

"They will," was all he said before rolling away to check on the others statuses. Watching him leave I heard Grace speak, "You better look after him once I'm gone. No telling what trouble that marine will get himself into." Turning back to Grace startled, I spoke viciously, "_You're not going to die_."

"Mia, sooner or later we all do. I've just finally hit my expiration date. When the almighty comes calling there's not much we can do to prevent it, and I think it's time you accept that. I've taught you well kid. Hell, you and the others are like my own kids if I ever had any. The closest I've ever had to a daughter in my family was my niece," she said as a shadow passed over her eyes, "Mia, be sure to tell her what happened, be sure to tell her that I love her, and wish her my best." Nodding as the tears grew in my eyes she reached out her hand right in time to wipe away a few stray tears off my cheek.

"Grace, you've been like a mom to me. So don't go saying all of this. I'm not going to tell her…you will," I said taking her hand and clutching tightly to it.

"Mia, please do what I say for once," Grace groaned, as I chuckled sadly, "When do I ever listen, Mom."

"Yeah, I noticed," she rolled her eyes before something suddenly popped into her mind. "Tsu'tey, huh? I'd thought you pick someone who looks less like a monkey," she giggled shaking her head.

"Hey, what can I say? I like blue monkeys," I laughed, before turning serious, "He's a good man, Grace. He cares for his people and would do anything for them. He might be stubborn, and a hard head, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. He's beyond anyone I've ever been with. He makes me feel…alive I guess. I'm in love with him." Smiling from ear to ear, she continued to rub my cheek with her thumb as she said, "I'm glad you and Jake found someone here. I'm glad you found love, because both of you deserve it after the hell you've gone through. I just wish I could have stuck around a lot longer to see." Seeing that hopeless look in her eye I tried to vanish it with, "You know, if it wasn't for you, and this program… Jake and I wouldn't have become the people we are today, or have fallen in love. Thank you, Mom; for everything." Nodding softly, I felt her hand slipping as all of this talking finally exhausted her. Placing her hand at her side I pulled the cover over her again, and placed my lips to her forehead swiftly before pulling away.

Walking over to Jake, I once again heard him say as I took a seat on the link bed beside his wheelchair, "Why don't you get some rest, Mia. You're going to need it."

"I'm fine…"

"Mia, listen to your brother," came Grace's voice from the end of the trailer. Smiling at her I replied, "Alright, but if I wake up in heaven, I know who to blame." Looking pointedly at Jake, he chuckled lightly before saying, "Are you sure it's not the other place, Mia." Slapping him upside the head, I heard Grace laugh from the end of the trailer, before it carefully died off. She must have finally fallen asleep.

Sighing heavily, I finally lied down on the link bed myself, where I felt Jake throw a blanket or two on me, before lifting my head to place a pillow underneath. After that I lost consciousness as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke though, it was earlier morning, and it was to Jake shaking me awake. Opening my eyes as I reality set in, I immediately shot up from off my link.

"Hey, whoa, everything's alright," Jake said noticing my panicked stare. Breathing in deeply, I sighed in relief as I wrapped the blankets around me. It was cold in the early morning, especially without the temperature control.

Looking around, I noticed we weren't moving. Standing up, I limped over to the windows to look out, and imagine my surprise when I found we were deep within the jungle.

"Where's Norm," I asked looking behind me at Jake.

"He's finding a safe place for his avatar to rest before he comes out of…" and right then was where the machine cut off, and his hatch opened. Stepping out of his link bed he came to stand next to us.

"Well I got some good news and some bad news," he replied looking between us.

"Okay, bad news first, because we might as well get it out of the way," I said taking a seat on Jake's lap.

"Okay, bad news is, I couldn't find your avatars so at this point I have no clue if you guys are good to link or not," he said looking between the both of us.

"Alright, and then good news," Jake asked from behind me.

"Well that's sort of half good news, and half bad news. Good for Mia; bad for you," he said looking between us as we both quirked an eyebrow.

"Go on," I replied wrapping my blanket even tighter around me.

"Well I passed by a group of Na'vi heading toward the Tree of Souls. Don't worry they didn't see me or hear me. They were out looking for the injured. Anyhow, Tsu'tey is alive and well, Mia. However, he's Olo'eyktan now, so there's no way you two are getting near that place," Norm explained as I stood up and headed over to my link.

"Doesn't matter, Norm," I said without emotion as I turned to Jake, "Jake, you ready to link." Nodding he looked up at Norm who simply groaned before stalking off to set his link bed up. Within mere moments both of us were ready to jump in.

"Link's running," Norm said as Jake rolled over to him. Placing his arm against the machine, he leaned down closer to Jake and asked, "What's the plan here, Jake?"

Readying himself to get into the machine, Jake merely replied, "There's no plan." Looking at him in shock, I saw the frustration building as his voice raised a decimal or so, "Tsu'tey is Olo'eyktan now. He's not gonna let you near that place."

"I gotta try," Jake replied as he lied down, and pulled the net over him. Looking over at Norm, before he could say another word I spoke, "Don't worry Norm. There's a chance he might let me near the place long enough to convince him to let us bring Grace there for help. We have this under control. Jake and I are not complete idiots." Snorting at that, he turned to Jake and said, "Launching," as the machine was slowly starting up. Closing the hatch, Jake was soon separated from us.

"Listen, don't worry Norm. We have this under control, and if not Jake, then I do," I said as he shook his head, "Mia, just be careful alright. I don't need hear about anymore deaths okay." Nodding I headed over to my link as I pulled down the net and the hatch. Closing my eyes, I let my mind go blank. In no time I as being thrown through that familiar neon tunnel I had come to call home.

Opening my eyes cautiously, I found only the normal white blur, but as they slowly adjusted I saw the sky looming high above me. Breathing in, I only found myself coughing the next second as I sat up. As the fit of coughs subsided though, I soon found myself looking around at the landscape while I took in the sight of all the dead plants, and charred trees. Everything was glazed over in a thick coat of gray ash, including me as I stood up.

Carefully watching my steps, I began to move through what once was a beautiful jungle. Anything I seemed to brush up against or touch, turned to a pile of ash the moment my skin made contact with it

It seemed as if this whole world right here, right now, was only being held together by a simple hope and prayer. Just like me.

Outcast… Betrayer… Alien… I was in the place the eye does not see. A place not even Eywa herself would look at. If there was a hell, then this was it.

Coming over the top of the ridge, I looked out over what had been the lush jungle, but now was a barren wasteland of blackened tree trunks, and ash filled grounds. The branches around me that had survived reached out to the only life left living amongst it. The tears glazed over my eyes, but they never spilled. No, not today, I needed my strength. I also needed something else; the Na'vi.

I needed their help, and they needed mine, but to ever face them again, Jake and I were going to have to take it to a whole new level.

"MIA," Hearing my brother's cry I turned and found him walking toward me. Smiling in relief, that he was okay, I walked over to him as well.

"You alright, no damage, right," he asked looking me over.

"I'm fine, and you," I questioned, as he simply replied, "I'm good."

"Come on, we need to get somewhere safe. I saw some thanators over the hill. I think they're…" I held up my hand already knowing. The dead were here, and where there was dead, there were scavengers. No doubt that the other predators, viperwolves, were roaming nearby as well.

Hearing two loud screeches behind us, we turned in time to see, a pair of ikrans flying straight toward us. Without fear I stood my ground as they came to land in front of us. I knew by their colors, and by their eyes, whom they belonged to. It was Sage, my ikran, who was perching next to Jake's.

Walking over to Sage, he bent down to nudge his head against my chest. "It's okay, I'm alright," I said patting his beak. Then as I stood there comforting him an idea struck me. The memory of the large red banshee chasing after us a mere month ago popped into the front of my mind.

"Jake, Toruk…" and as he stood there without moving, I knew he had already thought of it. Nodding he replied looking straight at his ikran, "There's something we gotta do. You're not going to like it." I couldn't really tell if he was talking to me or his banshee, but as he connected his queue something else hit me as I heard the roar of a thanator nearby.

"You go on, Jake. I'll catch up," I replied as he looked at me carefully.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yeah, there's something I have to do first. You'll be fine," I said reassuring him. He sat there for a moment, before he was finally convinced. Then with a loud, "YAH," him and his ikran were instantly soaring up into the air. Turning my eyes to look at Sage, I replied, "I know you're going to hate me for his, but like Jake said, we've got something to do, and you're probably not going to like it,' sweetie." As his emerald eyes caught mine I could see the understanding in them before I felt it when I connected my queue. Without a word spoken he took off into the air, as I looked down below for what I was searching for.

Every once in awhile I'd see something similar to him, but the thought was soon pushed aside as I noticed that they didn't have the same markings. However the closer I got to where the base of Home-Tree had once been, the stronger this feeling inside of me became. It was like I knew.

Then that's where I saw him as he lied in the ash looking around the barren wasteland in sadness. His home was gone, destroyed, and now he and the others were all that was left.

At first Sage refused to land, but finally calming him enough, he came to land five yards behind him. Dismounting, and disconnecting my queue, I carefully inched up to him.

When he finally did hear my approach he turned and growled viciously at me, as if to say I should not be here.

"Trust me. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here. I'd already be with Tsu'tey right now at this moment," I said as he stood up, and readied for an attack.

Looking down at his paw, I saw the familiar scar from our last encounter. It was still healing, but it was getting there.

"You remember me right. I'm the one who helped you out," I said as I continued to step closer. I refused to draw out my weapon, fearing that if I did I might spook him.

Finally the creature seemed to calm. It was either considering the fact that I was stupid prey, and he was just waiting for his dinner to come to him, or that he really was starting to realize who I was.

When I was about three feet from the thanator, something in its eyes changed. It was as if something dawned on him. Moving forward, as he quickly lessoned the three feet between us, I felt him nudge his head up against me. Giggling, I smiled brightly as I ran my hand across his skin.

"You do remember me don't you," I laughed, before it licked me in a sort of 'yes,' like answer. As he looked up at me finally, as I continued to pet him, I replied, "I need your help, do you think you can do that much for me?" Then with a soft purr and a nudge to my hand, I took that once again as my answer. Walking around to its side, it kneeled low enough for me jump onto its back. Grabbing its queue, I pulled mine forward as a few last thoughts rang throughout my mind, '_I guess Jake gets to be __**Toruk Macto**__, while Eywa planned for me to be one of the first Omaticaya to be a __**Palulukan Macto**__. I guess sometimes your whole life just boils down to one insane move, and this one was mine_' Then, pulling our queues forward, I instantly binded myself for life to this fiercesome creature.

The way I had it figured, Palulukan is the baddest cat on the ground. Nothing attacks him. So why would anyone every challenge someone, who has challeneged this creature before and lived. Then again, that was just a theory.

* * *

**Well I hope you loved this chapter. I know I do. That scene between Grace and Mia got to me a little as I wrote**** it. I just keep remebering what's going to happen to her, and I so want to rewrite that part not to happen, but I know it's crucial to this whole movie. Grrrr, I really like Grace. She's so funny. Damn why do they kill the funny people LOL. Oh and I hope you loved the thanator part. That's why the thanator earlier in the story was so important. If you didn't catch it then you need to start paying attention :-) LOL. Either way I hope you really liked it, and I'd love to hear feedback about the parts you liked. It gives me an idea of what to stick to, and what to calm down on.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I really did enjoy them-… lightan117… midnight84118… SOSlove… Emmalime… Haunted Shy Girl… Archermusician… Ryle Culler… Diamond-Rose Sisters… Emy Negro… LordxXxofxXxDorkness… and annajewel.**

**Also thanks to those who are wonderful enough to just read the story. If you made it this far then you're a trooper for sticking to it with my bad grammer LOL. You and the reviewers are my inspiration, and are what keep me writing from day to day.**

**P.S. I named this chapter after the song, "Savin' Me," by Nicklback. If you haven't heard it, then check it out on Youtube, or Grooveshark. It's a really good song, and was part of my inspiration for this chapter.**


	29. Leave Out All the Rest

**A/N: I like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. I've been busy with other things (Like trying to find a job, even if I have been slightly unsuccessfully LOL). My car has also been out of commission lately since the alternator thingy broke. Not to mention my tires keep getting nails in them somehow, but I've chalked that up to my friend's fault. Where the driveway to his house is, there's a bunch of stuff that's lying on the road that shouldn't be there. Hopefully he'll be trying to clear it soon. OH and I've also just been lazy so you can go ahead and reprimand me on that now. Anyway, I was also hoping the special edition would come out on DVD by now, but no such luck. Guess I'll just have to finish the story with the old edition, and then fix it whenever the new edition comes out. Either way, sorry to all my loyal reviewers and readers for my absence. I have not forgotten you, and I have received your messages for pleas of me and my story's return. I can't promise you I'll be as frequent as before, but I will try. Just bear with me and will get through this awful time together. **

**Now that that's said and done, I'd like to present to you Chapter 28, ENJOY!**

* * *

_**+Leave Out All the Rest+**_

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

I sang, not because I wanted to, but because I needed to, and I prayed, not for those we had lost, but for the ones we hadn't found. Looking out over the crowd…the ones who had survived; I found not one face I wanted to see. Not even Neytiri's. The person who I was looking for was no longer here. The same person I had turned my back on.

Neytiri had stopped me earlier as people came pouring into the Tree of Souls. She had pulled me to the side to tell me that Mia and Jake were still alive, but she had ordered them away. She was now regretting her decision, as was I. We had gone out with some search parties, hoping that in our search for the injured we might come upon them, but there was no such luck.

When we had come back, Neytiri approached me as if fearing that I would scorn her for what she had done. However, I remained calm. I was neither angry with her, nor glad she had done it. I was just worried, and that overcame any other emotion that could have spiked up at that moment.

Looking at me she spoke, "_I loved him, Tsu'tey. How do you let go of someone you love so easily._" Standing there as I gazed out at the night sky, I knew the answer. It was a simple answer because in truth… there was no answer. Why? Well it was because I couldn't answer it even for myself. How could I let Mia go so easily? How could I look her in the eyes, and then turn away from her when she needed my help? Yet as I turned to look at Neytiri, I replied curtly, "_We just look forward, and forget._" With that I had walked past her to go speak with Mo'at concerning The People.

Now hours later I sat here praying with everyone else as Mo'at led us spiritually. I was Olo'eyktan, something else I had learned many hours ago from Neytiri. Eytukan's death had hit her hard. It seemed as if the fire inside of her had finally burnt out. I guess that's what you can expect though when someone's father passes away so suddenly.

Breathing in deeply, I finally closed my eyes and continued to follow the others as we sang. However, I was interrupted when the light seemed to change drastically.

Opening my eyes once more, I looked up at the sky. It was there where I felt the beating of my heart halt, because coming straight toward us was Toruk; with all his terrifying glory. Na'vi from all around cried out in fear as some turned to run. Screams filled the air as Toruk halted in mid-flight, while preparing to land. Flapping his giant wings, I managed to catch site of something holding onto his back from behind. Feeling a spark of hope, I felt my fear slowly edge away as Toruk gave one last deafening cry before planting himself firmly onto the ground.

I watched in awe as the Na'vi jumped from his back, while disconnecting their queues. Coming forward cautiously, he calmed Toruk with his hands, while keeping his eyes set on the ground. Glancing over at Mo'at, as if she had the answers, I found the only words she could speak were in wonder.

"Toruk Macto?"

Turning to look forward it was then that I realized just what Na'vi had tamed this beast. I felt my blood run cold as he made his way forward through the awed crowd. As the people reached out to touch him, while also stepping out of his way, he kept his gaze trained on one thing.

Noticing movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned and found Neytiri making her way over to him slowly. She was in shock. I think anyone would be after what had just occurred, but still she was utterly stunned as she came to stand in front of him.

"I See you," I heard her speak shakily. Smiling at her, Jake replied back with a heartfelt gaze, "I See you." As he reached out his hand to her arm, she followed. It was as if she couldn't believe he was really standing there, but as he placed both palms upon her face, she looked up at him with happiness. Her eyes glazed over, but not one tear spilled as she spoke breathlessly, "I was afraid, Jake. For my people….… I'm not anymore."

Breathing in deeply, he smiled at her. He understood why she had done what she had done. He was a better Na'vi than I thought he was. He had done something that I had not been able to do for Mia. MIA! Where was she? Moving forward, I saw him look up at me. Seeing him frown, the worst came to mind. My whole world seemed to break into pieces. Had he not found Mia either?

Suddenly though, the roar of a thanator could be heard from afar. Many Na'vi's heads turned in fear. Some warriors even took their bows from their sides, as they looked around the edges of the cliff.

Then with one last ground shaking roar, the creature came bursting into the tiny canyon from where Jake had flown in. Warriors went to raise their bows, but seeing a blue figure hunched over the animal as it came rushing toward us, I yelled out, "_NO, DON'T SHOOT_." Listening to my words, the warriors did not shoot, but they did back up quite a bit as the creature came to a halt about three yards in front of Toruk.

Leaning up off its back, was a female Na'vi with a stone cold expression. An expression I recognized from anywhere.

Mia's P.O.V

Hunched over Tìvawm, the thanator, I kept my gaze directed in front of us. With Sage flying high above, I couldn't help but feel safe as we approached the Tree of Souls. I knew that either creature would attack anything that tried to come at me, including any Na'vi that prevented me from getting to my destination.

I was determined. Something you don't want me to ever be. When I got that way, there was nothing that could stop me. I'd do anything to get to what I wanted or needed.

Tìvawm gave out a loud cry as we neared the Tree of Souls. Even from this far I could see the tree in all its wonder and magnificent beauty. Holding much more tightly to my friend he gave one last cry as he threw himself over the cliff. Landing gracefully onto the ground below he moved away from Toruk quickly, as he came to stand only three yards in front of him. Leaning up, I looked out over the frightened crowd.

I spotted Neytiri and Jake nearby as they stared at me in shock. Then, turning my head, I continued to scan the crowd until I spotted Tsu'tey. He didn't move, just gazed at me as if I were a dream. Dismounting, I disconnecting my queue from Tìvawm. Patting the creature comfortingly I purred in Na'vi, "_Stay here Tìvawm. They will not hurt you._" Purring back at me, the creature lied down on the cool rock below. Crossing his front paws he casually began cleaning himself as if he wasn't surrounded by potential dinner. Smiling at the irony inside my mind, I gave his head one last rub. Then moving away from him, I made my way toward my brother and Neytiri. As I walked many Na'vi reached out to me in disbelief. I guess taming a thanator was just as great as taming Toruk around here.

As I reached the Neytiri and Jake, I felt Neytiri grasp my hand tightly. Turning to look at her with the same expression I had when I arrived, I heard her whisper, "I am sorry…for…"

Shaking my head, I just squeezed her hand reassuring her that I understood. She had done what even I would have. There was no reason to judge her.

Letting go of her, I looked at my brother and nodded in acknowledgement before continuing forward. Approaching Tsu'tey cautiously, I found his eyes just moving up and down. It was like he was taking me all in; like he was taking a mental picture for years to come. Then carefully he came forward. Without a care, I wrapped my arms around him as my stone cold expression slipped away, and was replaced with something along the lines of a joyous calm. Feeling the tears trickling from the corner of my eyes, I whispered, "_I See you_."

With one arm wrapped tightly around my back, and another pressing my head close to his chest, he replied, "_I See you._" Pulling away, I felt him wipe the tears from my cheeks. Turning to look behind him I saw Mo'at coming forward. Reaching a hand out to me, I moved away from Tsu'tey as she instantly took me into her arms.

"_Thank Eywa, you are safe_," she whispered into my ear with tears wetting not only her cheeks, but my own. Nodding, I whispered the same to her. Then, carefully pulling away, I went back to Tsu'tey as he wrapped one arm around my waist protectively. However his eyes were no longer on me, as he noticed Jake moving forward.

"_Tsu'tey, son of Ateyo…" _Jake spoke as he slowly climbed up the rocks to us,_ "…I stand before you ready to serve the Omaticaya people._" Smiling proudly at my brother I looked up at Tsu'tey, as if urging him to listen to Jake instead of tuning him out.

"You are Olo'eyktan, and you are a great warrior. I can't do this without you," Jake stated not breaking eye contact with him; not even to look at me. Yet, Tsu'tey was a different story. Looking down at me, and into my eyes I could see the nervousness his held. However seeing the pleading look that my sky blue orbs were screaming out to him, he closed his eyes; wet his lips, before handing me over to Mo'at, and Neytiri. Then turning to Jake he spoke, "Toruk Macto…" but he stopped to wet his lips once more as if the words were hard to say. Taking a deep breath though he stepped forward and placed his hand over Jake's heart, "…I will fly with you." Seeing a small spark in Jake's eyes from what he accomplished, I found it was gone just as quick as it came. I didn't realize why until he spoke next reminding me why we had come here in the first place.

"My friend is dying," turning away from Tsu'tey, Jake looked over to Mo'at, "Grace is dying." Pulling his hand away from Jake's chest, Mo'at stepped forward, away from Neytiri and I. "My sister and I beg the help of Eywa," Jake pleaded as Mo'at looked between us.

"But Grace is not hurt…"

"Not her Na'vi," I spoke out as she turned to look at me confused.

"What body you have seen of Grace is not her real one. That body was engineered by the sky-people to walk amongst you. Her real body…the one that she has lived most of her life in, is the one that is hurt. We disagreed with our people's ideas, and because of it they tied us up, and locked us away. With help though, we escaped, but at a cost. Quaritch, the Colonel who was the cause of the destruction of Home-tree, injured Grace badly to point where we ourselves can't heal her. We were hoping you would be willing to try," I begged with tears threatening to fall. Looking between Jake and I she sighed, "I can try…but you need to bring her here as fast as you can. I fear her wounds might have already worsened if it has been long." Nodding in appreciation I looked over at Jake, "I can get Grace here faster. Tìvawm is better in speed than Toruk. Plus we'll need Norm's help, and I don't believe he'll be able to hold onto her well while flying." Looking at me with uncertain eyes Tsu'tey tried to reason with him, "She's right. You'll risk the chance of Grace falling off, and getting her hurt worse than she already is."

Looking between us, he slowly nodded. With that single gesture I quickly raced down the rocky edge, and through the parted crowd. Hearing footsteps behind me, I saw Jake following. Approaching Tìvawm, I turned to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'll follow you, just in case," he replied curtly. With that said, I gave him a simple nod as I turned away. There was no use in arguing with my brother. Once he had his mind set, there was no changing it. I guess being tripl… twins made us the same in more ways than one.

Connecting my queue to my Tìvawm, I threw my leg over his shoulders as he quickly lifted up. Giving one loud roar and a yip from me; we took off. As my thanator gracefully climbed the ridge of the canyon, I saw the large shadow pass over me. Jake kept to his word. He was on his way to her as well.

As Tìvawm neared the shack, I could hear Jake from above as he circled over. It was a good thing I had chose to come, because there was no way Toruk would have been able to land in this thicket. He wouldn't have even been able to get close to the shack. Shaking my head, I slowed Tìvawm to a halt. Jumping from his back, while I disconnected our queues, I made my way over to the trailer's window. Knocking, I saw Norm and Trudy inside peering out at me. At first not recognizing me, Norm backed up fearfully as he knocked some things over in the process. However, after a moment or two, he came to his senses. Quickly putting on a mask, he rushed outside.

"What's going on? What are you doing here? Where's Jake?"

Looking down at the tiny man, I soon found myself kneeling so we'd be eye level. "Don't worry Norm. Everything's fine. I'm here to take you and Grace to the Omaticaya. Mo'at's going to try and heal her. Jake's fine too, he's up above flying with Toruk," and even as I said it I saw Norm's disbelief as his head shot toward the sky, and sure enough he saw them circling above.

"Oh…my…God." Laughing at his reaction I pointed behind me, and that's when he noticed the thanator. Looking over at me shakily with disbelief still shining in his eyes, he asked "What have you two been up to?"

"Saving Grace," I shrugged with a simple chuckle. Shaking his head at first he laughed, before giving a slight nod as he replied, "Let me go link, and I'll be right back." With that he rushed inside to inform Trudy what was going on. I saw them argue a bit before she finally gave in and let him go.

Within mere minutes Norm came trudging up in his avatar. I heard Tìvawm growl from behind, but he stopped when I reassured him with calming words in Na'vi.

"Trudy should be out in a minute with Grace," Norm informed me as he held out his hand to lift me up. Taking it with appreciation, I was glad to be back on my feet.

"Now are you sure about this," he asked. Nodding I replied, "It's the only way."

"Mia she's in bad shape. I'm not even sure carrying her through the jungle is good for her. Her blood might attract predators," Norm warned as I simply shook my head.

"She'll be fine. All three of us are riding back on Tìvawm. There's no predator that would dare to touch a thanator," I reassured him, as he shook his head, "This is dangerous Mia."

"Well, you think of something, because there's not many options left that are safe for her, Norm. Tell me one that would be, and I'll rethink this," I snapped at him as he simply stared at me in frustration, but before he could say anything else Trudy came stumbling out with Grace. Taking one look at our 'Mom,' and I knew she looked much worse than she had been before I left.

Rushing forward, Norm instantly took her into his arms. Looking back at Trudy, I found him quickly ordering her to head back on inside to grab the radios for us. With a glare at his attitude, I watched her storm back inside without a simple word. Tensions must be running high between them lately, but for what, I did not know. Walking over to Tìvawm, I began to calm him as I connected our queues. When he saw what I had in mind, he instantly relaxed around Norm as he brought Grace forward. However, the same could not be said for Norm though as he shakily walked passed him while Tivawm sniffed him curiously.

Jumping onto the thanator I carefully took Grace from Norm's arms as he proceeded to jumping onto his back as well. Then turning back around, I handed her back to Norm as he sandwiched her between us. Hearing her mumble a string of curses, I smiled. At least she wasn't in that bad of shape yet. As long as she was cursing, I knew she'd be fine.

As we waited for Trudy to come back I tried to keep Grace's mind distracted the best I could. "How you doing, Grace," I asked as I heard her force a laugh, "I could be better, but I'm holding in there. Never thought I'd get this close to a thanator without it killing me." Chuckling I threw back, "Neither did I for that matter. Guess life just throws things at you don't it." Hearing her snort and produce a faint, "Yep," I turned my head in time to see Trudy coming over to us with the radios.

Handing them up to Norm she asked, "You'll take good care of her, right?" Nodding I replied, "She'll be in good hands." Looking up at Norm she said, "You let me know if anything happens." Looking down at her he nodded, however seeing her worrisome expression he leaned down and planted a kiss on top of her head. With that, Trudy stepped away and headed back inside.

Getting situated, I ordered Norm to keep a firm grip on me and Grace. Without hesitation he did as I asked, and the moment I was reassured they were both safe I urged Tìvawm forward. Without a single thought in the creatures mind, he shot out of there like a bat out of hell. He knew the urgency of the situation just by our bond, and for that I was grateful.

When we arrived back at the Tree of Souls, I found Jake immediately at our side as he took Grace into his arms. As Norm jumped down, I saw Tsu'tey in the distance glaring at him, including where his hand had been. I guess it was true about what they said. When a Na'vi male has mated with his mate for life, his feelings are strengthened. That also included protectiveness and jealousy. Shaking my head I slid off of Tìvawm as I disconnected our queues.

Following, Jake, Norm, and Mo'at as she led them to a secluded area, I spotted Atan'eko watching from nearby. If there was anyone Tsu'tey needed to worry about, it was Atan'eko; not Norm.

Taking a seat with the others as Mo'at looked Grace's wounds over, I watched as her expression of hope vanished. Looking up at us carefully she replied, "She is beyond normal means of help. Only Eywa can help her now?"

"How," I questioned as I took Grace's hand into mine.

"Through Eywa we might be able to pass her soul into her…um…"

"Avatar," I answered for her curtly as she carefully nodded. She was still not used to the idea of us having two bodies.

"You can do that? I mean literally make her completely Na'vi," I questioned as hope rose in me, not only for Grace, but for my own future.

"Through the help of Eywa, it might be possible," and with those words, and the looks between one another, we all gave our nods of approval. Within no time, we were preparing Grace.

By the time night came we were ready. Picking Grace's Na'vi body up into his arms, Norm made his way through the chanting Na'vi. Every thrum of their voices I could feel something similar inside of me. If there was an Eywa then I could feel her, right here, right now, and quietly I begged her for her help.

Taking Grace's human body into his arms, Jake made his way forward as Neytiri and I fell back behind him. Even with the mask on I could see Grace's eyes looking around in wonder as Jake smiled, "Look where we are, Grace." With a far off sort of voice she replied calmly looking up at the Tree of Souls, "I need to take some samples." Shaking my head with a hoarse chuckle, and glistening eyes, I whispered, "You're crazy Mom, I hope you know that." Chuckling softly with Jake, I found we were carefully making our way up the rocks to where Mo'at was.

Norm carefully placed Grace's Na'vi down first on the raised rock, before Jake came forward and placed the real Grace head to head with her. Moving her arms to rest against one another I thanked Neytiri with a single look, before backing away just a little to give Mo'at room.

I watched in awe as the glowing, white, mossy vines beneath the pair of bodies cautiously began to spread up the two and encase them. Looking up at my brother and I, Mo'at spoke, "The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is…" while moving her arms from human Grace, over to Na'vi Grace, she finished, "…in this body."

"Is that possible," Jake asked with the same question I myself had wondered only a few hours ago. With care in her eyes she replied, "She must pass through the eye of Eywa and return." Taking a seat next to Grace I didn't miss Mo'at's next words, "But JakeSully…she is very weak." With that said she moved away as Jake took a seat behind me and draped his arm over her. Placing my hand over her shoulder I closed my eyes and began to pray. Not just to Eywa, but to God. I prayed to all the deity's I had ever heard of within my lifetime, but mostly to Eywa. I just couldn't lose Grace.

"Hang on, Grace. They're gonna fix you up," I choked as the tears poured freely down my cheek. Feeling another's hand upon my shoulder, I turned and found Jake looking at me. Giving him a simple nod, as if I were thanking him for his small gesture of comfort, I turned back to Grace.

Behind me I could hear them chanting, and I could feel the thrum of the energy from all around as they called out to Eywa. Hearing Mo'at begin to speak, I tried to focus my energy on that instead of on Grace. It was all I could do to keep myself together.

"_Hear us please, All Mother!_"

"_Eywa, help her," _the crowd chanted from below.

"_Take this spirit into you…_"

"_Eywa, help her!_"

"…_and breathe her back to us_," Mo'at cried out as I whispered quietly to myself, "_Please Eywa, please don't take another from my life. You can't do this. Please help her._"

"_Eywa, help her!_"

"_Let her walk among us…_"

"_Eywa, help her!_"

"…_AS ONE OF THE PEOPLE!_"

I watched as a long white vine reached out from the ground and grew onto her neck. It glowed the brightest among any here, and as I watched I felt my own queue connecting to the vines. I could feel them…all of them… as they prayed for her. I also could feel her. I felt her as if she were standing right beside me as clear as day. She was with us. She was here, even opening my eyes I could see through Mo'at that she was hear.

"_Please, don't take her away. Please Eywa…I need her…I can't lose her…I can't lose my Mom_," I pleaded, as I felt her presence slowly envelope Grace, and just like that everything stopped. Mo'at halted, then the chanting halted, and then the thrumming of the energy. Then there was just Grace's voice as she reached out to me, "Mia." Looking down at her, I took her hand in mine, "Grace?"

"I'm with her, Mia…" Grace spoke with a far off look, "…She's real." Then ever so slowly I watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Grace? Grace, please, GRACE," I called out as I heard Jake's frantic movements from behind me as he too tried to shake her awake. Looking over at Mo'at with tears streaming down my face I choked, "What's happening? WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Watching the glow fade from the vines, and back into the tree I felt the dread come over me. What was going on? What had happened? Did it work? Calling out to her again I turned to Mo'at and asked once more, "What's happening?" She didn't answer though as she held her hands over Grace's avatar with a look of disappointment.

Jake shot up from behind me and rushed over to her and asked frantically, "Did it work?" Moving her hands away from Grace's Na'vi, she looked up at him, and said solemnly, "Her wounds were too great. It was not enough time. She is with Eywa now." Looking up at her with anger I growled, "You're lying! She's alive…she has to be….GRACE!" Yet even as I called frantically she would not move. Choking back sobs as the tears ran like a river down my cheek I cried, "No she can't be gone…NO…GRACE!" I felt someone's hands pull me away as I fought, "NO…SHE'S NOT DEAD…SHE'S NOT…GRACE, GRACE!" Turning me in their arms as I wailed, I found Tsu'tey golden orbs looking down at me with just as much sadness as he yelled above my cries, "MIA…MIA…she's gone…she's gone, Mia. I'm so sorry…but she's gone. She's with Eywa."

"Nooo, no, no," I cried as I ceased beating my fists into his chest, and instead leaned into him. Feeling his arms wrap around me as I continued to cry, I knew it was selfish. Jake needed me, Norm needed me, and here I was breaking down. Yet they understood, and that made me angry. Then that angry centered, but not on them, and not on Eywa. No, it was on Quaritch, and Selfridge…and all the other fuckers that worked for the RDA that had caused this. Leaning back away from Tsu'tey, I wiped the tears away, as my lips formed a tight line. Turning to look at Jake, I saw the same look. They had taken from us for the last time. This was the last straw.

Taking Neytiri's hand, he pulled her up, and walked over to where Tsu'tey and I stood. With an arm still wrapped protectively around my waist I felt him straighten as Jake spoke, "With your permission, I will speak now. You would honor me by translating." With a firm nod Tsu'tey backed away as he turned to the curious crowd. Lowering his arm, he placed his hand in mine, as Jake stepped forward with Neytiri. Looking out before him he said, "The Sky people have sent us a message…"

Tsu'tey translated his words, as Jake waited patiently before continuing, "…that they can take whatever they want….and no one can stop them. Well, we will send them a message…" looking over at my brother as Tsu'tey translated; I felt the strength rise in me. Grace's death would not be in vain. Jake would make sure of it.

"…You ride out as fast as the wind can carry you…" looking up at Tsu'tey, I noticed his startled look as he translated Jake's next words. He wasn't startled because he was against it, just surprised that now Jake too was ready for the fight; that we were both ready as he looked down at me and noticed my strong expression. "…You tell the other clans to come…" and with that the Na'vi slowly began to rise as their hope sprouted new wings. Sounds of agreement could be heard from various parts of the crowd as Jake continued, "…You tell them Toruk Macto calls to them….and you fly now with me!...My brothers! Sisters!...and we will show the Sky People that they cannot take whatever they want…and that this…THIS IS OUR LAND!" With his last words cheers, war cries, and yipping from all the Na'vi around could be heard. I too followed with the cheers, while pumping my fist into the air as the warrior in me slowly began to show itself, and rear its ugly head.

The RDA had messed with the wrong person this time. They had poked the angry bear with too sharp a stick, and now…they were in for one fucking rude awakening.

"YAH!"

Taking Neytiri's hand, Jake rushed forward through the crowd over to Toruk. Tsu'tey and I soon followed as Jake and Neytiri mounted the beast. With one deafening screech from Toruk, he flapped his wings and took to the air. Calling out to our ikran's, Tsu'tey and I both connected our queues and took to the air right behind them.

Hearing Neytiri's cries from in front, I smiled, as I watched the sun slowly rising. Today marked a new day; marked a new time, and marked a beginning of the end. I promised myself that on Grace's grave I'd have the RDA's head on a silver platter ready to serve to Eywa. I had lost so many, and Grace…she was the last straw. I had lost two Moms now, and as I looked down at where Mo'at stood beside the Tree of Souls I thought, 'and there will be no third!

Glancing over at Tsu'tey, I didn't see a Na'vi. No, I saw a man…I saw a future…hope…and love. I saw what I had been looking for and I'd be damned before I let anyone take it away from me. This was my home now. This was my life, and I was going to fight for it till my very last breath. There was nothing that was going to stand in my way now. Not even the demons that came here from Earth.

* * *

**Well, I really hope you liked it, because while writing this sucker I honestly cried my heart out. It didn't help I had to reread it god only knows how many times. Either way I hope it turned out really good. I know I stole that part in there from Jake when Grace passed, but I had to. Mia was much closer to Grace than Jake. Hope you can forgive me for that. Anyway, I do hope you liked it, and if I got you to cry then I succeeded in writing this chapter. :-) **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews by the way. I really did enjoy hearing from you all-…Mariamoonshine… Archermusician… LordxXxofxXxDorkness… midnight84118… lightan117… EmyNegro… Emmalime… electrogirl88… Haunted Shy Girl… Diamond-Rose Sisters… annajewel… Maddiek0522… Ryle Culler… j-k-m1996… Shadowabyss191… and YueLilianPotter. **

**Also, thank you for all those who just read this story. Even if you don't review you still mean a lot to me just by reading it this far, and putting up with my grammar mistakes, and anything else that was wrong in it. You and the reviewers are what keep me writing this. You all are my muses.**

**P.S. This chapter is named after the song "Leave Out All the Rest," by Linkin Park because it reminds me a lot of Grace every time I hear it. If you haven't heard it check it out if you ever get the chance. **


	30. Thanator Clan

**I'm giving this to you early, because I felt like being an angel for once :-) LOL. Anyway don't expect one for a while now. I promise to have another up as soon as possible though.**

* * *

_**+Thanator Clan+**_

We rode out to the four winds; to the horse clans of the plains, to the ikran people of the Eastern Sea. When Toruk Macto, and Palulukan Macto called them, they came. They trusted us. They felt our pain, and our loss. They felt our anger, but most of all they felt that they no longer could hide from the sky people. The time had came, and I was right smack dab in the middle of it. Something that I was actually glad about for once.

Looking out over the Eastern Sea, I felt a calm I hadn't felt in days. It had been go-go-go since Grace's death. Constantly rounding up as many clans as we could. Staying by Tsu'tey's side as he talked war plans with the chiefs. That's one of the reasons why we were here with the Ikran People tonight. We had been here two days dicussing numbers and tactics. Well more so Tsu'tey had as I stood back. I was only there for spiritual guidance, for an uplift in mood for the people.

When we had first came here, the ikran people thought me odd, and at first they did not trust me. However, Tsu'tey convinced them I was no threat, and after telling them of my story, and how I was a Palulukan Macto, they instantly fell in love with my presence. Many men would look at me with the same look the Omaticaya warriors had first given me when I had arrived here on Pandora only months ago. I heard whispers from our warriors that many of them had asked if I was mated off. When they realized I was with Tsu'tey though, they instantly backed off and looked at me with much more respect.

The women were jealous of me though, and I often found them trying to showoff by challenging me in some way. Whether it be archery, flying, or just plain normal day-to-day activities, they were always there trying to find my weakness. My assumption on that matter was they either had an intrest in Tsu'tey, or they were tired of their men trying to catch my attention.

However, something that definitely made them back off though was when Jake and Neytiri arrived earlier this morning. When they learned that I was not only mated with the chief, but I was also sister to Toruk Macto, they knew better than to mess with me after that. I had a higher authority than they had oringinally thought.

Tìvawm had arrived here a day after we did. I learned that thanators were very protective, and even if their rider were with another, they'd still follow. When he had first approached the village, many of the Na'vi had ready their bows, but when I pushed my way through the crowd, and walked right up to him…well let's just say they were a little shocked. When I mean shocked, I mean their mouths almost dropped as I patted his head and cooed soft words right into his ears.

Yes, it had been a rocky road getting the other clan here to trust me, and listen, but it was no problem after Jake had arrived. With both of our words of wisdom, and encouragement, the clans were instantly signing up to help.

Leaning into Tìvawm side, as I patted his leathery skin, I looked up at the clear night sky. This was like nothing Earth could ever dream to be. Here I was at home…at peace. "_I just wish you were here with me, Grace_," I whispered as I brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"_She is. She's all around you now_," came Neytiri's voice from behind. Turning my head, I found her carefully approaching me as if fearing I would burst into tears.

"_I know_," I lied. In truth, I couldn't feel her, and I couldn't see her. Sure I felt Sage's presence, but that was because he was here in the form of an ikran. Sure I felt Tommy's presence, but that was because I saw him in Jake. I could see everyone that had passed…but Grace. I had nothing of her to see. There was no one she left behind. There was nothing she had been apart of. The only time I felt remotely close to her was when I closed my eyes and relieved her death.

Neytiri reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder, "_She's with you, Mia. The wind that whips through your hair, the spray of the ocean as it hits your face, or the touch of the grass as it brushes against your legs…it's all her. She's watching over you, and feeding you the strength you need to get through. No one ever truly leaves us._" Smiling I closed my eyes, and this time I felt it. Grace was with us as she guided us down the path we needed to take. Maybe Neytiri was right. Maybe no one ever truly leaves us.

"_So how's my brother fairing. You haven't wanted to strangle his throat yet have you_," I joked, trying to change the subject, as Neytiri broke out into a grin, "_Jake is…complicated_." Looking at each other, we both burst into laughter from her comment.

"_You've never been so far from the truth, Neytiri_," I said as I finally got my breath back after the laughter ceased.

"_Yes, I know. Your brother, he's good, caring, and strong. Very funny at unusual times, but there's no doubt in my mind that this is what he wants, and that I am who he wants,_" Neytiri stated proudly as I nodded, however she once again switched the subject quickly over to me.

"_How are you fairing with Tsu'tey. I never thought I'd see him with someone so comfortably since my sister passed_," Neytiri questioned as I shrugged.

"_I don't talk much with him. We haven't really had time since Jake and I returned_," I explained as Neytiri nodded in understanding. As the air stilled between us, and Tìvawm took to lying down next to me, I began to notice something. Neytiri wasn't here to just see how I was doing. She was actually here on Tsu'tey's behalf. I could tell it by the look in her eyes.

"_What can't he ask me himself, Neytiri_," I spoke suddenly, as she startled. Knowing she was caught she answered, "_He worries for you. He says you're the one not speaking. He says you've been drawn off, and he's scared for your sake._"

"_It's not like I'm going to go slit my wrist or something_," I growled as she looked at me a little shocked, however I replied, "_I've just got things on my mind. I'm worried for the people. I'm worried for you, Jake, Tsu'tey, and everyone else that's close to me. I may be a warrior Neytiri, but I don't feel ready. I feel like I don't even know the basics to being…_"

"…_the chiefs wife, the spiritual leader,_" she answered for me, as I quietly nodded, before answering, "_I never really thought of it like that, but I guess. I studied in this kind of thing before I came to your world. I should know the material, but it seems Jake is the better diplomat than I…_"

"_You're the better warrior though. Not tactical, but physical. I remember when I first saw you and your brother. When you fought the viperwolves I saw a warrior's heart in you. You may not be a diplomat Mia, but you are a warrior…and I think that's good enough for The People_," Neytiri explained as she made me turn to look at her.

"_The clan only needs one spiritual leader, and that's you Neytiri. It was your duty before it was mine…_"

"_Now it is both of ours to play the part. Jake and Tsu'tey have realized this, and I have realized this…now it is your turn to do so_," Neytiri said pointedly. With a nod, I whispered, "_So where do we begin_." With a smile she said, "_We begin, by standing beside our mates, protecting, and comforting them when they need us_."

"_Which is pretty much you telling me to go to Tsu'tey, right now, huh_" I chuckled, as she broke into a simple smirk. Shaking my head, I began the long walk to my and Tsu'tey's tent. Tìvawm stayed behind with the wary Neytiri. She still had not gotten quite used to the friendly thanator.

Entering the village, I saw Jake just walking out of my tent with the Ikran leader at his side. Catching site of me, I nodded and wished them both a goodnight. Doing the same for me, they walked passed as they continued to discuss the battle coming up.

Pulling back the flap of the tent, I entered to find Tsu'tey sharpening his arrows, as the fire pit crackled quietly in front of him. The fire illuminated his face, as he looked down at the arrow; clearly focused on sharpening it. He was ready for the fight. He had been since Slywanin had been murdered. I had only been ready for it since the destruction of Home-tree.

"_You weren't at dinner, so I saved you some_," Tsu'tey suddenly spoke up as he nodded next to the pile of animal skins that made our bed. Thanking him, I made my way over to the bowel, and took a seat. As I ate my dinner quietly, I watched as he continued to tweak with his bow and arrows to make sure they were in good shape. I watched as his strong hands pulled at the string as he tightened it; watched as his shoulder flexed with every movement. I even watched his parted lips; waiting for him to dart his tongue out to wet them. I guess that was his nervous habit when he was concentrating on whatever task he was doing. Mine was to bite my tongue. I had inherited that trait from my mother.

Setting my empty bowel down, I continued to watch him as I drew my legs up closer to my chest with my arms. He didn't speak, or even acknowledge my presence. Maybe he felt hurt by my coldness as of late? Maybe he was angry with me for it? Either way, I knew just sitting here, and saying nothing, would get me nowhere. Standing up I made my way over to him. Kneeling down, I sat on my legs as I reached my hands out to his shoulders. As they made contact I felt him jump slightly, but as I began to massage them he relaxed and continued on with what he was doing.

Moving my hands across his shoulder blades, and down his back, I carelessly glided them around his waist. Moving upwards, I placed them both over his chest, as I leaned forward and placed my head on his shoulder. Pressing my lips to his skin, I rested them there for a few moments before turning my head sideways.

"_I'm not angry with you, Mia_," Tsu'tey suddenly spoke as he placed his bow and arrows to his side. Taking my hands from his chest he moved them away, before pulling me from behind him. Dragging me into his lap, he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips, before resting his forehead onto mine.

"_I'm sorry_," I whispered, as he brought his hand up to rest upon my cheek. Pulling away, he opened his eyes to look into mine, "_I understand, you've been upset, but can you not draw away from me. It makes me worry even more for your well-being. You shouldn't be pushing me away when you need me the most_."

"_I didn't want to put more on you than you were already were having to handle_," I replied as I ran my hand through his braids.

"_Don't you realize by now that you mean more to me than anything around us? You come first before anything. There are two chiefs now if you haven't already realized it, Mia. Where I leave off, you're brother will make sure it gets taken care of_," Tsu'tey spoke as he had me straddle his waist. Feeling the guilt wash over me I let myself bury my head in the crook of his neck. As my warm breath hit his skin, I felt him shiver under my touch. Comfort. That's what Neytiri said we were here for as mates. That's what Tsu'tey needed right now, and how could I deny him that.

Pressing my lips to his neck, I sucked, and licked his skin gently. Whatever conversation we had been having was long forgotten in his mind as he let me trail my kiss up from the dip in his neck to his jaw-line. When I was mere centimeters from his lips I pulled away. Pouting up at me, I felt a mischievous smirk appear on my lips. That was until he leaned over and sunk his teeth into my neck. Yelping from the shock, I soon found him soothing it with gentle strokes of his tongue and the soft feel of his kisses.

Reaching my hand behind him, I pulled his braid in between our bodies. Following my movements he brought mine forward as well. Taking his braid from my hand as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, I felt him bring our queues together without any hesitation.

As his mind poured into mine, and what he was feeling washed over my senses, it was all I could do not to fall back into the fire as his arms tightened around me. Moaning into his lips, I felt him break the kiss to catch his breath. I could feel his chest as he moved back and forth, and I could feel something else throbbing beneath his loincloth. It was the same throbbing I knew he felt through our link from my own womanhood.

Lifting us both up gracefully, with my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, he walked us over to the animal skins. Kneeling, he laid me down as he stripped us both of what little kept our bodies separated. Trailing kisses from my jaw down to my chest, I felt his hands as they innocently began massaging my breasts.

Running my hands through his braids, I tried to hold back the sounds my throat was threatening to release. We were in a tent, not a walled room. Not to mention our tent was surrounded by not only other Na'vi, but also people we knew, such as Jake and Neytiri; plus Norm whom had arrived with them earlier this morning.

Trailing his kisses back up from my breasts to my lips, he lowered his hands to the part of my body that was aching from the lack of his touch the most. As he brushed up against that one special spot, it took all of me to keep my mouth attached to his as I leaned into his hand.

Just when I thought he could do no more, I felt him situate himself before plunging his manhood deep inside my inner walls. That moan managed to slip from our lips, but thankfully not all of it, as he quickly placed his over mine again. Then pulling out, I heard him groan into my own mouth, before plunging himself back inside. Slowly and agonizingly he did this on purpose as if teasing me, but at his own expense. Every slow stroke he made, he was finding it harder not to quicken the speed.

When both of us had had enough, I rolled him onto his back as I sat on top. Leaning up to me, we took to a sitting position, as I moved up and down at my own quicker pace. It wasn't quick enough for him though, but he bore through it till almost the very end where he started to meet my thrusts with vengeance. When I felt it hit me, I didn't have time to reach for his lips, so instead I dug my nails into his back as I bit down into his shoulder. By doing this, I received the same treatment as it brought him over his own edge.

So when all was said and done, we found ourselves sore, but relieved as we laid within each other's arms on top of the animal skin blankets. Taking my hand, he brought it to his lips and pressed it firmly to them. Then he took his other hand, and pulled my face closer to his. Kissing the tip of my nose, before placing his lips on mine, I couldn't help but feel content. I could live with him forever like this, and never complain.

"Tsu'tey, Mia, the Ikran Chief…" and that's where the voice stopped short as they quickly turned away to stare at the flap of the tent, "…sorry, I shouldn't have barged…Er…Um just meet me outside." Chuckling at my brother's awkwardness, Tsu'tey waited until Jake left before sitting up and putting back on his loincloth.

"_Serves him_ _right for barging in like that. I hope that scene haunts his memory for years_," I smirked evilly as I stretched like a cat before standing up to search for my own loincloth. Chuckling Tsu'tey replied, "_Don't be too hard on your brother_."

"_You've seen my memories of what Tommy and he used to put me through. I can't tell you how many times I walked in on him. He fully deserves it for being the overprotective prat he is_," I replied shaking my head with a smile still stretching from ear to ear. Coming over to stand in front of me, I felt Tsu'tey place his hands on both of my cheeks. Leaning in he kissed me passionately before pulling away and replying, "_Okay, maybe he deserves it a little._" Laughing, I slapped his shoulder as I urged him out the flap of the tent. As we exited I found Jake standing there with a dark blue blush covering his cheeks as he glanced between Tsu'tey and me.

"Sorry about that," Jake said trying to act as if nothing had happened, but failing miserably. Then he took on his big brother stance as he replied, "You know when all is said and done with this battle, you and I are going to have a talk." That was mostly pointed at me, but I could see his eyes also drifting over to Tsu'tey as well. Nodding at my brother, Tsu'tey went on to business, "So what did the chief want?"

"She says the warriors should be ready by morning to return to the Tree of Souls. A messenger from the last clan we visited just flew in, and he pretty much had the same answer," Jake informed him as Tsu'tey merely nodded, but before he could turn away Jake added, "There is one more thing." Looking back at him Tsu'tey motioned for him to continue.

"The Ikran Chief says there are some more clans North of here, and deeper into the jungle. She said you might know of them," Jake asked as Tsu'tey's eyes widen for a few moments before he regained his composure and replied, "They are off limits, Jake. No one has spoken to those clans in years, and I am sure they will not be willing to help. Those clans have completely immersed themselves with the teachings of Eywa, not to mention their animal of choice is the thanator. If we were to so much as go there, we would find ourselves eaten alive." Seeing the solemn look on Jake's face I knew this disappointed him. We barely had enough for the battle, but his thinking was that if we could somehow persuade these other tribes there might actually be a chance.

"I'll go," I spoke up as both of them looked at me in shock.

"WHAT? NO," Jake yelled as Tsu'tey cut in reverting back to Na'vi, "_Mia, you don't understand. They are violent people. They're only wish is to be left alone by the rest of us_."

"Yes, but you said their animal of choice was a thanator, as well is it is mine," I said nodding over to the cliff where Tìvawm slept. "They might listen to someone who has tamed a thanator herself. I could try and get them to trust me. Besides, we don't have as near enough as we need to for this battle. It's our best hope, Tsu'tey," I reasoned, but Tsu'tey was not having it.

"I will not let you go alone. Your brother is right, it is too dangerous…"

"I will go with her, and I know of a few others that might as well," a voice suddenly spoke from behind Jake. Turning to look in his direction, we found Atan'eko with a serious gleam in his eyes.

"_No, I don't want you anywhere near M…_" Tsu'tey said as his voice raised a pitch or two.

"_You need to stay here, and you know full well Jake can not go. The clans despise even the idea of a Toruk Macto_," Atan'eko replied, however seeing Tsu'tey eyes wander over to Neytiri, he went on to continue his debate._ "We also need Neytiri here for Jake's translator and guide, so don't even begin to think she can go. However, Mia here…she's right in her thinking. She herself might be able to reason with them, and connect with their beliefs. You know we need them, brother," _Atan'eko said as his own voice rose. Looking between the two, I knew if I didn't intercede soon a fight might break out, and that's not the impression we needed to make to the Ikran people. So stepping between the two men I spoke, "He, and I will go with a group of warriors, Tsu'tey. He will keep me safe, and if not him then at least the others. I'll be in good hands. Besides I'm not a child, and I need to step up my role as the chief's wife at some point." Glaring between us now, he turned his eyes on Jake for help, but even Jake was slowly giving in as he turned away to calm himself.

"She's right, Tsu'tey. Might as well let her go, because once my sister makes up her mind she's going to do it with or without your permission. She's always been a stubborn brat every since we were little," Jake spoke still not looking at us. Sighing, Tsu'tey eyes softened as his eyes darted between Atan'eko and I. "_You_ _will take good care of her_," Tsu'tey asked more than stated. Seeing Atan'eko's firm nod, Tsu'tey continued with, "_**I **__will pick the warriors that will go with you. Go ready your stuff now._" With that said, Atan'eko rushed off. Then turning to look back at me he whispered, "_I hope you understand what you're about to do._"

"_You don't see me second guessing __**you**__ now, do you_," I smirked as he shook his head, and retreated back into the tent. Turning to look at me, Jake mumbled, "You better not get yourself killed. I don't want to have to send the flying monkeys after them."

Laughing at his tiny joke, I walked forward and hugged him. A little shocked that I had done so, I found it took him a moment or two before he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. If anything happened, at least I could say that I had at least fixed things with my brother. The only thing though, was I was hoping that nothing did happen to let me think that.

An hour later I was connecting my queue with Tìvawm, as the other warriors mounted their direhorses. The jungle was too thick to penetrate with ikrans, so it would be all ground from here. Coming around my thanator, Tsu'tey pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek. "_Please be safe_," he whispered handing me my bow and arrows.

"_Don't worry about me. Just help Jake, and get everything else ready. We'll be back before you know it,_" I smiled as he forced one back at me. Hoisting me up onto Tìvawm, he made sure I was steady before looking at the creature and saying, "_You watch out for her, and protect her with your life._" Hearing Tìvawm give a sort of half purr/half grunt of approval, he was satisfied enough to let Jake and Neytiri come forward to see me, while he went over to chat with Atan'eko… or more than likely threaten by the look he had on his face.

"_Here, this pouch is full of whatever you'll need. Medicines, poison for your arrows_…"

"_A gun_," Jake added lowly as I stared at him in disbelief. Gazing up at me he replied in English, "Only if you really need it. Anyway I also put some notes in there two. It will tell you all you need to know about what the chiefs and I have been discussing. You're not dumb Mia, so I'll trust that you'll be able to understand them. Even a blonde with a mental problem could understand them." Chuckling, I patted my brother's shoulder, and then reached over and squeezed Neytiri's hand tightly in thanks. With that said, Atan'eko moved next to me with his direhorse, "_You ready._" Nodding my head, I heard him give one loud, "YAH," before all the direhorses began to gallop away. Gazing at my friend, my brother, and my mate one last time I urged Tìvawm forward. I knew what I was doing was dangerous, but I also understood that this was needed. So just like that, I found myself leaving the comfort of what I had come to know, to venture further into Pandora's majestic world.

A little while later the warriors had slowed their speed down, and had taken to flanking me on all sides as if I were royalty. Then I again, I pretty much was in some sense. Sighing inwardly I kept my senses on full alert as my eyes scanned the jungle. Listening to the sounds, I found myself lost in the peace it brought; so lost that I failed to notice Atan'eko pulling up next to me.

"_Are you alright_," he questioned, as I jumped from the sound of his voice.

"_Yeah, just…_"

"_Worried_," he finished for me as his eyes scanned the other warriors.

"_Of course_," I shrugged, while adding, "_Can you blame me though?_" Smiling he shook his head. Then turning to the warriors around us, he ordered them forward. Looking at him curiously, I found he did not speak until they were all in front of us. When he did, I began to wish they hadn't left.

"_What I did to you…it was wrong, and I apologize. It's just…_"

"_Sylwanin_," I spoke finishing for him. Nodding, I saw a shadow pass over his face, and then his words darkened as he spoke, "_She was a lot like you are. You reminded me of her. I guess that's why I did what I did. I thought by forcing you to be my mate you might in some way bring her back. I was wrong, and for that I once again apologize. I can now see your love for Tsu'tey and I shouldn't have interfered._"

"_I'm glad you did…to a point. If it wasn't for you then Tsu'tey and I wouldn't be able to be as open as we are now. It's a blessing not having to worry anymore what the others might think if they found out,"_ I said patting Tìvawm's head. Chuckling lightly he replied, "_Yeah, I noticed. The People actually are beginning to accept this arrangement. I think they feel four heads are better than two when it comes to their leaders. This way we get multiple ideas than just one or two single thoughts. I think you and your brother are the best thing that has happened to the Omaticaya in a long time. I am glad you came to us._" Smiling at him, I gave my thanks as the warriors up ahead came to a halt. Noticing this, Atan'eko and I rushed our rides forward.

"_What is wrong_," I questioned looking between the warriors. However before they could answer me, Atan'eko did.

"_A warning_," he motioned over to the thanator skulls hanging on two poles nearby. Grimacing, as I noticed the old bloodstain hand prints on the animals, I turned to Atan'eko, "_I guess we've neared their territory then._" Nodding he suggested, "_I think we should go on foot from here on out. Except for you…you'll need Tìvawm_." Nodding, I watched as the warriors dismounted and left their direhorses to graze and wander around. They wouldn't move until we returned, or at least until something came to eat them. Shoving that thought out of my mind, I found the group moving forward again.

Quietly we inched our way through the jungle floor, as we kept our eyes and ears open. No one spoke. No one uttered even the smallest sound. Everyone made sure they kept as silent as possible. They also made sure to keep their hands on their closet weapon. Mine happened to be my bow and arrows.

The deeper we moved into the Thanator Clan's territory, the quieter it became. There was no rustling of plants. No screeches or yowls from the animals. Even the air around us was frozen to a stand still. Shaking as a single shiver came over me; I looked down at my blue skin, and saw the goose-bumps beginning to rise. Something wasn't right. No jungle should be this quiet. It just wasn't right. However it seemed familiar. Sounded like something my grandparents had told my brothers and me years ago. Something about when it was this quiet that… and then it clicked. I felt the fear rise in me. They were watching us, and readying to shoot.

Gazing further out around us, I barely caught the movement. About ten feet away I saw the flash of blue as it ducked behind an embankment. Looking up into the trees, I didn't find a single person, but I saw what looked almost like arrows pointed outwards from large tree limbs.

"They're here," I called out in English, hoping my warriors would understand, and these ones would not. Seeing the men around me halt, as they took a look around, I casually lifted my bow. I pretended to be checking it, as I carefully aimed it at the embankment. Atan'eko, noticing this, turned to me and asked in English, "How far?"

"Not far. Some are up in the trees, and a few behind the embankment," I replied as I continued to 'inspect,' my bow's flexibility while the warriors 'rested.' Nodding at my reply Atan'eko moved forward to speak to every single warrior. Seeing them all nod, I watched as their eyes grew. We had one shot, and if we weren't carefully they'd easily pick us all off. They had the upper hand here, however what had me curious was as to why they hadn't shot us yet. Glancing around innocently, almost as if I were admiring the jungle, I saw them closing in. Guess they had finally made their decision though. Without them suspecting it, I raised my bow quicker than lightning. With one loud war cry, my other warriors followed me, as arrows flew. They certainly were taken off guard at first, but when the shock wore off, and they realized what had happened, they didn't hesitate to come out into the open to attack.

One arrow after another I shot down as many as I could. I tried to keep my eyes on our warriors, but found it impossible as the enemy came at me with an angry wrath. My conclusion as to why they were doing this was because they assumed I was the head of the group. Take out the leader, you take out the whole group, but I be damned before I'd let them do that.

Swinging my bow into the head of one of the brave Na'vi's who had flung himself at me from above; I finally turned to check on the others. Sighing, I found they were all still standing, but barely.

"_MIA, WATCH OUT_," Atan'eko cried as Tìvawm suddenly lurched sideways. Turning my attention back to him, I noticed another thanator had made itself present. However, it was not alone either. Much like Tìvawm, it too had a rider; one who was aiming her bow right at my head. Ducking in time, I breathed a sigh of relief before urging Tìvawm to attack. From there it was like the clash of the titans as the two animals brawled it out. I tried to hold on tightly as I reached behind me to grab the pack that had the gun; however the woman had other plans as she went to jab me with her bow. Maneuvering out of the way, I managed to at least get my knife out of its holster.

When Tìvawm managed to pin the other thanator down, I leaned over to slice her throat, but I found both of her hands taken hold of my wrist. With great strength she pulled me off of Tìvawm and flung me over her head. Landing gracefully on my feet, I took a second to regain my balance before looking back up.

Wiggling out from under her thanator as it continued battling it out with mine, she came at me brandishing her own dagger. However, diving forward, I wrapped my arms around her legs and threw her to ground. It managed to take her off guard long enough for me to knock the dagger out of her hand. Yet, she gained her senses back quick as she landed a punch to the side of my face, and a brutal kick of her knee to my side. Once she had me off guard she tried to grab the knife out my hand as we rolled backwards. Growling in pain from the sharp rocks jabbing themselves sharply into my skin, I tried to push the pain out from the front of my mind as I threw my hand forward, and clawed at her face. Jumping back away from me, she placed her hand on her face and pulled it forward to see the damage.

"_BITCH,_" she hissed angrily as she noticed the blood streaming down her palm. Smirking proudly at her, she lunged at me again furiously. Without much time to react, I found her hands griping my hair as she tugged viciously.

"AHHHH MOTHER FUCKER," I screamed, as I grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her into a nearby tree. Yet she easily leaned her head back and brought if forward with so much force it felt as if my skull had cracked. Hissing in pain and anger, as I stumbled backwards, I found I had had enough of this.

Remembering what Jake had taught me years ago, I waited for her to come at me before taken her by her arm and swinging her to the ground. Straddling her, I landed not just one punch, but multiple to her face. True, I only needed to do it once, but I was pissed.

As she scratched and clawed at my arms, face, and hands, I finally ceased as I brought my knife forward and held it at her throat. Feeling the newfound pressure she instantly ceased all movement. However, I didn't make a move to go further… even if I really wanted to. Yanking her up by the top of her queue, I kept my knife securely pressed against her neck, while roughly shoving her into the nearest tree. Keeping the knife on her throat, I pulled the pack on my side forward, and reached inside for the precious gift Jake and given me. Aiming it toward the sky, after clicking off the safety, I fired two shots, before all sound ceased through the jungle.

Noticing the woman freeze at this new weapon, I knew I had the others attention as I aimed it at her.

"_IF YOU DON'T WANT HER DEAD YOU'LL ALL LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, __**NOW**__,_" I screamed, as I turned my eyes away from her briefly to make sure they were following my orders, however they weren't moving. Growling, I shoved the gun into her forehead. Gulping, she quickly yelled out, "_LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS._" Finally they dropped whatever was in their hands before forming a tight knit group with one another. There was probably about ten of them left, compared to the still full twenty-seven of us; injured or not.

"_We didn't come here to harm you, but I will if I have to_," I threatened the supposed leader as she glared daggers right through my soul.

"_Try you filthy dream walker_," the woman spat angrily, as I tried to control every ounce in me from not pulling the trigger.

"_Nasty words_ _coming from a backwoods, inbred_," Atan'eko's voice growled from behind me.

"_Calm Atan'eko_," I hissed, before turning to the girl, "_We're here to speak with your clan. The sky people have declared war, and we fear it won't be long before they come and try to take your land from you. I, as a __Palulukan Macto, am begging for your people's help. I refuse to watch all Na'vi life be destroyed by my former people_." She didn't speak, just kept looking at me with cold, hard eyes. Every deep breath she took, seemed to only fuel the fire deep inside her, but when she closed her eyes…I knew something had changed. Her body relaxed, and her expression took on a look of defeat.

"_My mother will not allow it_," she whispered finally opening her eyes as she looked over towards her people, "_We do not get involved with the other clans nonsense…especially the dreamwalkers._" That was pointed directly at me as her eyes narrowed on mine once more.

"_This isn't just about us. It's about all Na'vi. If we let them win this battle, then they'll just continue to expand, until they wipe out everyone. You included_," I warned her as I finally lowered the gun. Keeping her eye on the gun she replied, "_I can take you to my mother, but I already know her answer. You'd best turn back now while your ahead._"

"_I'm not one to turn back_," I smirked, as her eyes traveled back to my face. Noticing the smirk, she shook her head and replied, "_You're are foolish then_."

"_Maybe, but I love my people to much to turn my back on them_," I said, as she took my words to heart. Looking between Atan'eko and I; then to the rest of my warriors, I saw a small grin appear on her face, "_I guess Eywa blessed them with a foolish leader then._" Chuckling I put away my weapons without fear. That single exchange between us, was a silent answer to my question. She'd help us, and to prove it, she and her warriors led the way through the jungle; back to her village.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good enough for you liking, even if it was shorter. Probaly shorter if you didn't read that one scene between Tsu'tey and Mia, and I know you know which one I mean. Anyway I know you all are confused at the moment, because in the movie Quaritch said it was only within a day's time that the poplulation grew, however in here that is not true. We all know it doesn't take that long to gather that large of a poplulation. So I'm going to make it longer, but still it will be short. It might take them about a week before the big battle, which I'm sure all of you are waiting for :-). However it is with good reason that I am doing this. There are some things that need to happen before the battle, and yes that's including some scences with Atan'eko and Mia. I'm sorry but that drama ain't gone just yet. I know some of you are groaing right now and complaining you don't like Atan'eko, but trust me when I say nobody get's off this easy in real life. Nothing's all roses and butterflies (I hope I got that saying right LOL). I also understand if you all are confused about this Thanator Clan. They were not in the movie, because they did not exist, however I was reading up on some bio about Avatar that there were others who tamed thanators. I thought it would be cool if there were a whole clan dedicated to them much like the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea. All I got to say about this new clan is imagine a more dedicated version of the Omaticaya. OH and they definitely don't get along with the other clans, because of past history, which might be explained in the next chapter. They are just as vital to the story as everything else, because it's through them that Mia's going to find peace in becoming a leader. It's also through them she's going to find out the whole deal with what's going on with the whole Sage/Ikran thing. Not to mention figureing out how it was she who was able to tame the thanator. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this story, and I hope this author's note clears some things up for you. By the way how'd you like the cat fight, because I know I had fun writing it. I just had to imagine it was my ex's new girlfriend LOL. Wonderful stress reliever, this story has been for me. Either way just hope you enjoyed it completely.**

**I'd like to thank the reviewers who took the time to press that little button called 'review'. It is through you that I have gained the ability to continue writing, so thank you-…****Som Skxawng****… ****lightan117****… ****midnight84118****… ****Emmalime****… ****annajewel****… ****sana-dracios****… ****Ryle Culler****… ****Diamond-Rose Sisters****… ****Archermusician****… ****thatredheadedchick****… ****EmyNegro****… ****Ryndri****… and ****Micky-Moo****.**

**Also thank you to my wonderful readers who don't always have time to reivew or even just wish to remain anymous. It means a lot that you read this story as well as my reviewers. My story stats are what keep reminding that I got some talent so thank you very much my little muses.**


	31. Seeing Anew

_**+Seeing Anew+**_

We followed the Thanator Clan as they weaved in and out through the jungle, leading us deeper into their territory. Not many words were spoken between the Omaticaya and the Palulukan Clan; only just enough to warn one another about a step here, or a plant there. I had a little feeling in the pit of my stomach that the hate between the two clans ran deeper than just beliefs and religion, but I wasn't one to pry. However, their leader, who sat on her own thanator next to me, decided to enlighten me as I watched our groups' reactions between one another.

"_I'm sure the Omaticaya have told you stories about us, dream-walker. Some you should heed, and others you shouldn't believe_," the woman warned keeping her eyes sat to the front as I turned to look at her.

"_The same can be said for my people_," I implied, taking in her features. She looked young; younger than myself actually. She looked as if she were still only in her late teens. However the way she held herself proved she seemed to be much older in mind. She held her narrow chin high with such pride she seemed almost arrogant, but then again what teen wasn't arrogant when they thought they were badass, and had a group of warriors backing them.

"_Your people don't belong here_," she countered finally looking at me. It was then that I watched her take me in, but unlike other Na'vi she didn't seemed fazed by my unnatural hair color, and sky blue eyes. The way she acted, it seemed as if she were very skilled in hiding her emotions; as any warrior should be.

"_No, they don't actually_," and the moment those words left my lips I saw some emotion finally flicker through her eyes. Pure shock seemed to flash across her face, before quickly disappearing. Getting ready to open her mouth I stopped her with my own words once more, "_But some of them don't care. Others only wish to stay here because they were looking for a way out of our dead world. Some just wish to take what is yours to save the far from fixable world I came from._"

"_And which one are you_," she questioned with a steady gaze.

"_I just wanted a new life, like any other living being would when something tragic has happened to them,_" I replied, as she simply nodded. Turning her gaze back ahead of her it was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke once more, "_Anitri._" Looking at her with a questioning gaze, she continued to stare forward, until she saw my puzzled look.

"_It is my name…and yours?_"

"_Mia Sully_," I spoke, as a small smile broke out onto my lips. She looked back over to me, and gave me a simple nod showing she had heard. With that ended our conversation as we continued on.

Atan'eko made sure to stay close by me. However he wasn't the only one wary. Anitri had a soldier of her own that stayed beside her the whole entire time as he kept his gaze trained on all of us. He was a well-built Na'vi, who was much around Jake's height. He also, much like Anitri, had a sort of Mohawk style of hair, but unlike hers his was not individual braided. He also wore a bit more clothing. In fact all the male soldiers were covered a little more heavily than their female warriors. We looked almost naked compared to this clan of Na'vi.

Suddenly my thoughts were cut short when Anitri turned to her soldier and ordered, "_Talion_, _Go warn mother and father of our arrival. Let them know we are bringing…er…visitors back, and for the people in the village not to be frightened or draw weapons._" Her warrior gave her a weary glance, before she nodded her head for him to go. He slowly began to move forward, but only after he gave me a glare of warning.

"_Brother, friend, or mate_," I questioned looking over to her.

"_Future mate. Talion, and I are promised to one another_," she answered in a whisper, as a blush crept up onto her cheeks, however she quickly turned the question back at me, "_And him? Is he yours?_" Following her gaze, I found she had been staring at Atan'eko. Shaking my head I replied, "_No, he is just a friend. Tsu'tey, son of Ateyo, and chief to the Omaticaya is the one I belong to._" It felt weird to announce I belonged to someone. I was not a possession to be owned, but in their culture I was. So whether I liked it or not I had to admit it. Yet the moment the name, 'Ateyo,' left my lips I saw a visible scowl creep onto the girl's mouth.

"_He's still alive! I thought for sure Ateyo would have passed onto Eywa by now_," Anitri questioned keeping her eyes downward now so that I could not see the anger swimming deep within her soul.

"_I would not know. I have never seen him, so I assume so. I have never met Tsu'tey's mother either_," I replied looking over to her, as if she had the answers, which she of course did.

"_The na'vi's mother you speak of has been dead since the day of his birth. Her husband's (Ateyo's) mother was once part of our clan, until Ateyo's father took her away from us. She fell in love, but we assumed she had been kidnapped. There was a war between the clans, all because of the two fools_," Anitri exclaimed unhappily as she looked me straight in the eyes.

"_I'm sor…_"

"_Don't be. It's not your fault that many died over something completely ridiculous. It was your mate's grandparents_," She explained before I could even finish my apology for my clan's actions, and any others that had been involved. Turning forward, I saw her smile as she caught sight of a group of trees up ahead. I didn't understand why these trees were any different until we got a little ways closer. Then I felt my whole body overwhelm with wonder, but it was not the trees that threw me, but what was in the trees.

It looked as if there were hundreds of houses and rope bridges hiding within the large canopy. However, as we came closer I realized that they were not hand-built tree houses like back on earth, but they were somehow apart of the tree. It seemed as if what had already been there in the beginning was only added on with a few leaves, and mud to encase the small buildings to make them seem like the ones back on Earth. It was amazing how similar these structures looked, and the even more amazing part was that these people had built them without the machines or tools we had.

Stopping our thanators right beneath the tiny village, I began looking closer as I took everything in. The 'rope' bridges were really large vines connected between each tree, and held securely in place by two strong, large poles. Kids, and adults alike, were darting across the canopy as they peaked down at us in curiosity, while we looked up in wonder at them.

"_This…this is amazing_," I whispered to Anitri, as she grinned.

"_It's nothing like your Home-tree is it_," she replied in a proud tone, but upon hearing that one word I felt my heart sink. Our 'Home-tree' was no more. So, no, Home-tree was nothing like their little village.

Noticing my expression darken, she seemed to take it the wrong way and replied, "_Don't worry, I'm sure Eywa has blessed you with something that can live up to us._"

"_Home-tree is gone_," Atan'eko spoke up from beside me when he found that I couldn't. Looking at him with a questioning gaze she asked, "_What do you mean?_"

"_What he means is the reason why we are here. My former people destroyed our home, and now we want revenge, and to rid them of this world. The Omaticaya have no home anymore,_" I snapped not meaning to, but still it came as my eyes glistened at the memory of the falling Home-tree.

"_Oh,_" she spoke as she found herself at a loss for words. Even her soldiers around her seemed even more at a loss for words at hearing this, and instead replaced their words with sympathetic gazes. However this did not last long as something caught everyone's attention. We watched as a group of people made their way down from the tallest tree, following a sort of vine like staircase wrapped around its enormous trunk.

When they reached the bottom, Anitri dismounted, and motioned for me to do the same. Following her orders I disconnected my queue and slid down off of Tìvawm. This seemed to unnerve him, and upon realizing this I cooed soft words into his ear as we waited for them reach us.

When Anitri heard me whisper Tìvawm's named, I saw her eyes widen ever so slightly, but it passed quickly as soon as it was there. I wanted to ask her what that reaction was all about, but the group of Na'vi had finally reached us, and as I turned to take them in I found not a group, but a family. This was the royal family, and two female guards from the looks of it.

There was an older woman, who looked to be around Mo'at's age. She in a way sort of reminded me of my own grandmother. Maybe it was the way she held herself, or the expression that adorned her face. However, whatever it was, she still also reminded me much more of our spiritual leader compared to what she wore. It was almost similar to Mo'at's attire, only a darker shade of violet instead of Mo'at's bright red, but unlike Mo'at, this woman wore her hair much closer Anitri's. The two also wore similar, what looked like, royalty headbands. My only assumption on this matter was that Anitri was this woman's _real_ daughter; not to mention the princess.

The third girl, much younger than Anitri even, had the same exact features as her sister. Only she wore a lot less clothing that would be more typical for someone from the Omaticaya clan. The girl seemed as if she was on the brink of her early teens, but she too held herself with just as much confidence as her elder sister.

Looking over I spotted Talion standing next to two other men. One was closer to the older woman's age, and sort of reminded me of my deceased uncle from his features. He had the same arrogant confidence as his female counterpart, but it was a little bit toned down compared to her. It seemed as if the women here wore the pants, and not the men by the looks of it.

Then last, but not least, was a man somewhat older than Anitri, but still maybe a year or so younger than me. He resembled his father in more ways than he did his female siblings. However, unlike all of his family members he had long hair much like Jake's. It made him look more of a lover boy than a warrior though. Then again he did look like a knock out, and as I thought that I noticed many of my female warriors gazes following him closely.

"_Why have you come here? These lands are forbidden not only to your people, but to the Omaticaya as well. We ought to strike you down where you stand for trespassing_," came the female leader's harsh tone. At those words I noticed more of their soldiers advancing toward us, while the two female warriors guarding the royal family brought their bows up. Atan'eko jumped in front of me and spoke before I could, "_Kill me, but leave her be. This was my idea to break the treaty._" Watching him carefully the female guards went to pull back their bows, but I shoved Atan'eko aside and spoke, "_No, if you want blood then take mine, but do not harm my warriors. They have families waiting for them to return. Put yourself in their place for just a moment and think about what you are doing. I'm sorry if we broke whatever treaty you had in place, but we have came bearing news to help you, and to ask for you assistance. I'm sure we can put aside our differences long enough to hear what one another has to say._"

I kept my gaze on the female chief as she thought my words over with her family. Finally after a moment of silence, what I assumed was her husband, leaned over and whispered in her ear. Listening to his words carefully, I watched as she nodded in approval before reaching out to her side, and lowered one of her warrior's bows. At this movement all of the men lowered their weapons.

"_Why have you come to us? Remember to speak wisely, because it is not often we give your kind a chance to speak_," the woman warned me. Wetting my lips, I took a deep breath as I began to form what I needed to say in my mind. Then once I was sure I had everything straight I announced, "_Home-Tree has been destroyed by my former people, and they are not going to stop there. Their wish is to take all of this world, and use it to rebuild the broken planet from which we came. I was sent here from my home to learn the ways of the Na'vi, and to immerse myself in your teachings. However as I've stayed here my heart has grown fonder for this world than for my own; fonder for the Na'vi, than for the sky people._

"_My brother and I were ordered to get closer to your people; to give private information to the people who have invaded your home. However, like I said, my sibling and I have grown fonder for this way of life, and no longer wish to harm it. When our superiors realized this they did the only thing they could do…they imprisoned us, and took what we knew and used it against the Omaticaya to show their supposed strength._

"_Now, that my brother and I have escaped from them, we have returned to the Omaticaya to provide all that we know, so that they can stop the destruction of their home… your home. My brother, Toruk Macto, and I as Palulukan Macto, have called out to all the clans we can for their assistance in stopping these tyrants. We do not have long before they strike back at our own disobedience, and at yours. Nor is it long before they come to try and take your land from you. We ask, no, we beg for you help. We can not do this alone, my brothers and sisters,_" I finished as the woman's skeptical eyes bore into mine. She was unmoving, and silent throughout my whole speech, as well as most of her people. Even the Na'vi up above in the village seemed to quiet at my words. I could not seem to decipher whether this was good or bad, but in my mind I kept chanting for it not to be the latter.

Turning to her family, the chief spoke to them in hushed whispers. Anitri moved away from me, as she seemed to join into the circle.

Looking over to Atan'eko, I notice him give me a reassuring smile, but I noticed it did not quite reach his eyes. In my mind, I found the only thing I could keep thinking was, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

After a long period of silence the group finally turned to us. The chief made her way forward, as she took slow, cautious, steps in my direction. When she was only a foot away, she reached her hand out to me. Looking at the gesture uncertainly, she finally noticed my nervousness and spoke, "_Come with me. My warriors will take care of yours, and get them settled._" Looking over to Atan'eko, he gave me a reassuring nod. With that, I finally placed my hand in hers as she led me away from my group.

"_What is your name_," She asked as we walked up the vine-like staircase.

"_Mia Sully_," I replied.

"_And your place in the clan_," she questioned.

"_The chief's wife_," I spoke as she turned to look at me; almost as if she were asking me to elaborate, "_I'm Tsu'tey's mate. Eytukan perished in the destruction of Home-Tree. Mo'at, and Neytiri are what are left of the royal family. My brother is Neytiri's mate._" Nodding she turned to look forward again, but voiced, "_Though we are not on good terms with the other clans, my family feels that what you speak is true. We have felt that something like this was coming for a long while, but we were not expecting it to be this soon. We will help you MiaSully, but you must understand that this does not mend what has happened in the past. My people are still sore from what strife the Omaticaya have put on us in the past_." Nodding I replied, "_I understand…_" but I stopped realizing I hadn't quite caught her name yet.

"_I am called Nirite_," she spoke. Nodding I finished my reply.

"_I understand Nirite_."

"_Good,_" she whispered as we reached the top of the canopy.

Following her across a bridge, and towards a small hut, I took my time to admire the tiny tree top village. It wasn't that much different from Home-Tree except for the much more advanced buildings and structures that were hidden within it.

"_This place really is amazing, Nirite. I've never seen anything quite like it,_" I breathed as my eyes darted every which way. Seeing a corner of her lip move upward, she said, "_Thank you, young one. Here, this way._" Trailing close beside her, I watched as we neared a hut where two male guards stood. Upon noticing us, one of them pulled back the flap for the group to enter.

As the young girl was about to enter, Nirite turned to her and spoke, "_Not this time Ni'awtu. Go see to the woman's warriors._" Noticing the child huff in annoyance, as she whipped around to head back, I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me a lot of my younger self; so eager to learn, yet always being pushed away when it came to more adult-like matters.

"_My youngest daughter can be a little difficult at times. She wishes to be more like her sister, but there are some things she should just not be involved in,_" Nirite spoke as she motioned for me to take a seat around the fire with her and her family. Nodding, I waited for her to get settled before continuing.

"_MiaSully, this is my son, Taronyu, and my husband, Mateyo_," She announced pointing out the men from earlier. Nodding at both of them she went on, "_You know my daughter Anitiri, and her promised, Talion_." Giving another gesture of agreement she was about to go on before the tent flap opened again, and another entered along with Atan'eko.

Atan'eko immediately took to placing himself at my right side, while the other man took a seat to my left.

"_This man here is our head warrior, Txuritan_," she announced as I gave him a simple nod as well, which he reluctantly returned. Feeling I should speak for my present warrior I stated, "_And this is my head warrior Atan'eko._" They all gave him a nod, which he quickly mimicked. Then, once all pleasantries were out of the way, I found us eagerly getting down to the root of my presence in their village.

"_Now tell us young chief, what are the plans of your warriors to stop the Sky people_," Mayteo finally spoke in an almost whisper.

"_I do not know exactly, but my brother has given me something with the exact detail. Here,_" I replied reaching into the pack around my waist. Pulling out the papers, I suddenly realized they wouldn't be able to read them. I gave them a quick scan, before turning to explain to the group what Jake had wrote. When I was finished, it seemed all was quiet for a few minutes before Anitiri finally spoke up, "_It sounds like suicide._"

"_It sounds like a good idea_," her brother countered as he gave her a pointed look. Throwing back a nasty scowl she simple replied, "_They're weapons are much stronger than ours. If we were to go to them you might as well give us all a blessing for our journey to Eywa._"

"_It's the only shot we have right now. The RDA will only attack if we do, and if we don't they'll just continue demolishing the forests, or whatever stands in their way,_" I declared giving her a sympathetic look. Shaking her head she whispered, "_There's got to be a better way; something to draw them out of their comfort zone._"

"_At this point there's really not much that we can do for them to attempt something such as that. We'll either just have to wait until they get the courage to try something, or we go on the offensive route._"

"_What do you think, mother_," Taronyu asked when I finished, but she already had her eyes sat on her head warrior whom had been silent through the whole exchange.

When he noticed this, he finally remarked, "_It is a good plan. It may lose some lives, but so will the sky people. It's our last chance for a stand against them. Either we lose our people slowly, or go for the full brunt. This Toruk Macto has his head straight, but he needs to understand what will happen if we do lose._"

"_IF? There's no 'if,' Txuritan. It's suicide. They'll wipe us all out in a instant_," Anitiri snapped, as her mother quieted her with a stern gaze. Turning to me she asked, "_Are you and the others sure this is the only way?_" Without so much as a single thought, I nodded.

Anitri turned to Atan'eko next as he spoke, "_The sky people wouldn't risk their own. If there's going to be any stand against them, then it must be this way. Otherwise we'll just end up losing more of our home while waiting._"

"_Better to wait than to risk losing our own,_" Anitri grumbled, as her brother shot her another discouraging glance.

Nirite looked at all of her present companies' expressions before carefully shutting her eyes. It was silent for a couple of minutes, as we watched her quietly. The seconds ticked by ungodly, as we found the sounds from the village our only sole comfort in the wait. Then, as if by some miracle, her golden orbs appeared again to gaze upon us all. As they slowly searched the room, I found they landed on me for only a mere second, but yet it was long enough to see what was going on within her mind.

The look in her eyes resembled the same look that Grace would get when she couldn't decide on something. It was also the same look my mother had given me years ago when I had asked for her help when my life had taken a turn for the worse. Just like them, I could see what she was thinking. It was like Nirite wanted to do it, but she wasn't sure. Deep inside her soul there was an internal battle raging on like no other, and right now neither option was winning.

"_I must consult with Eywa and our ancestral spirits on this. I'll let you know by tomorrow night,_" and with that said everyone stood. Giving each other a firm nod we all dispersed. All but Atan'eko, Nirite, and myself.

"_I'm sorry young one, but this decision is best left to Eywa herself,_" Nirite spoke calmly as she placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder.

"_I understand_."

"_Your warrior will show you where you'll sleep. There will be a feast later tonight that I hope you attend,_" and with that ended all that was needed to be said. Gesturing us out of the flap, Atan'eko and I made our way across one of the many vine-like bridges.

"Well…that was um… interesting," Atan'eko spoke in English.

"I just hope we got through to them," I prayed looking up at the sky while running my hand loosely through my unbraided hair. When I turned back to look at my friend, I found him silently watching my every movement.

Upon noticing, I turned to look at him, but he quickly coughed as he turned his eyes to gaze forward.

"This place is wonderful. If we get a chance to rebuild we should mention it to the Omaticaya," he spoke trying to take the attention away from his current odd behavior. Nodding I whispered, "It reminds me of the tree houses back on Earth. When Jake and I were little we used to beg our dad for one, but he always came up with an excuse not to build it. We think he was just too lazy to try and make one." Chuckling, Atan'eko replied, "Was it that, or was he just punishing you for whatever trouble you and your brother would get into."

"A little of both maybe," I giggled shaking my head. Smiling, as he held back his laughter, I watched as his eyes trained on a group of our warriors admiring the canopy as well. Seeing Peyral, one of my (and Neytiri's) closest friends, I waved. Seeing me she smiled brightly while motioning for me to come over.

Making my way over to the woman, she called out, "_MiaSully look at this place. This is wonderful. I've never seen anything like it before within my life._" Chuckling I simply nodded as she motioned her hand around at all the trees.

"_So how did it go,_" Tsanten, a friend of Atan'eko's, asked.

"_Better than I thought it would_," I answered before Atan'eko could voice his own opinion. Sending me a playful glare out of the corner of his eyes he went ahead to finish what he had been about to say.

"_They're considering it right now. Their chief is going to consult with Eywa before she makes her final decision. I think her daughter is the cause of it though. Anitri wasn't it?_" Atan'eko asked looking over at me as I gave a quiet nod, "_Anitri, was firmly against the idea. She called it suicide._"

"_Well, she has a point. We are going in blind as far as I believe_," Peyral spoke up as she turned to join into the conversation now.

"_That may be true Peyral, but it's the only chance we have. They're not going to come after us unless they have a reason to,_" I explained shaking my head while watching a group of kids playing some similar game of tag, as they chased one another across the bridges.

"_Then we should give them a reason too,_" Tsanten suggested, as I shot him a glare.

"_No, someone could get seriously injured, or worse. I can't live with that guilt weighing on my shoulders. Besides, it would make us no better than them. We will attack as one, not a single,"_ I announced crossing my arms over my chest. Upon seeing the thin line sketching itself across my face, the others quieted quickly. However the silence didn't last long as one of the village's children came barreling through us.

"_HEY_," Tsanten shouted as he noticed one of the children making off with his bow. Laughing, we all watched as he chased the kid around the trunk of the tree. When he had finally had enough he stood in place and waited for the child to come around the corner.

Just as the kid rounded the building Tsanten's hands shout out and took the kid by the waist. Hauling him up into the air, the child giggled in delight as the others soon swarmed the two.

"_A little help_," Tsanten begged glaring at us.

"_How much you want to bet, Peyral, that he's not going to be able to handle his own future children,_" I grinned wiggling my eyebrows at her. Laughing at me she replied, "_I hope he will, or else I'm going to be in trouble._" Looking at the Na'vi in shock she went on to elaborate, "_Tsanten has promised to be my mate when all of this is over._"

"_Yeah, I can see that working out_," Atan'eko grumbled, as he went over to help his friend.

"_What's wrong with him,_" I asked looking between the two.

"_He's upset because I didn't choose him. I would have, but it's just I have stronger feelings for Tsanten. You understand, right,_" Peyral said turning to look me in the eyes. Nodding, I decided not to say anything. I knew Peyral should be happy, but I couldn't help but wish Atan'eko could find someone to be happy with as well.

Brushing all those thoughts out of my head I turned to Peyral, "_Do you want to go check out the rest of this wonderful place, while we leave the boys to their own problems?_" With a chuckle, she gave a nod. Letting the two know where we were off to, we set out to look around the Thanator Clan's enchanting village.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

As I packed my things for our journey home, I barely missed the sound of tent flap being pulled aside, or the heavy footsteps slowly coming my way. However, when I finally sensed another presence in the room I froze in place, as I ceased all movement.

I had a feeling sooner or later this exchange was going to be needed, but I hadn't expected so soon. I had been counting on Mia's presence in the least during this, but it seemed this intruder had other plans. Turning, I faced them with a steel gaze. Shifting from one foot to the other, while the anger they were feeling deep inside shook them all the way from the core and out, the intruder's eyes landed anywhere but on me; at least at first.

"Is there something that concerns you, JakeSully," I asked returning to packing the rest of my things. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as his eyes finally narrowed on me.

"Mia is my concern," he half growled. Taking a deep breath, I stood up straight once more, and turned to face him. "What has already been done, can not be reversed. You, as well as I, know that," I commented as I watched his eyes flicker in anger. Cautiously he stepped closer until we were a mere foot away from one another. In a poisonous whisper he proclaimed, "Do you remember what I told you many nights ago. Do you remember what I said I would do if I ever found out if you so much as touched my sister again?"

"I think in your words you said, 'I won't hesitate to forget my manners and give you the black-eyes you deserve,' or am I wrong," I replied staring him down as my warrior instincts put me on high alert for any unusual twitch of his body.

Nodding, he went on to say something else, but I cut him off quickly, "But if you do remember, I had almost the same exact stipulations about Neytiri, and did you listen at all?" Jake stiffened as he quietly mulled over my words inside of his mind; analyzing every little bit as he tried to decipher whether I was right or wrong. Then, as if he had had an epiphany, his body stiffened.

"It seems as if we both broke our promises JakeSully. I believe neither of us has a right to be throwing words at one another," I declared as I backed away to pick up my pack. Slinging the leather-skinned bag over my shoulders, I realized the argument was far from over.

"I still believe Mia deserves better. However…" and taken a deep breath as if it pained him, he finished, "…i'm glad she's happy with you. I haven't seen her this happy in years, or for that matter seen her at all. You bring a sort of light to her eyes that I haven't seen since Sage, if not a little more."

"This Sage that you both speak fondly of, what exactly happened to him? I've heard stories from Mia, but never from the one who actually witnessed his death."

"Sage was a good man, my best friend, and all he ever wanted was to get his life in order and settle down. Mia was looking for a constant in her life; something that would keep her on the right path instead of slipping back into her old bad habits," Jake explained as I removed my bag from my shoulders, and motioned for us to both take a seat. Once we were settled Jake continued on with his story, "When our grandfather passed away, it was hard for me. I was closer to him than most of my family, so when I was called back to the funeral I asked my close friend, Sage, to come with me. While we were attending the funeral he noticed my sister, and he wouldn't stop asking about her the whole time we were there. Eventually I broke down and told him about her whole life story. He kind of took on a fondness for her after that. So out of my better judgment I introduced the two to one another. Needless to say they took on quite a liking to each other.

"Sage and I had been over seas countless times, and neither of us could ignore the fact that it was easily draining on Mia's nerves. She was unhappy that Sage was so involved in his marine lifestyle, but she still supported him and stood by him like any military girlfriend would do. When I finally got the guts to voice my concerns to Sage about her feelings, he took it upon himself to come to conclusion that he wanted to propose. I thought it was a bad idea at first, and warned him that maybe he should wait until his final year in the marines was up. He didn't listen though. He popped the question, and she flipped. There was no taking back the proposal after that. Sure they fought a lot, but they'd always make up at some point. However, after awhile the fights worsened and my brother, and I, were called in to fix their problems the best we could. However no amount of effort we put into it could help the two. Eventually, Sage promised to Mia, the day before he left to head over seas with me, that he'd fix their relationship when he returned. He promised her that everything would get better once he was out. God, I just wish I had known what was going to happen. Maybe… just maybe… I could have stopped it.

"It was a normal day like any other on base. Our superiors ordered us and some other men to go scout out this new area we thought they had cleared a few days ago. We were just driving along when they came out of nowhere and started firing on us. Bentley, a friend of ours, was driving the truck when he got hit. The truck lost control, and spun off the side of the road. That didn't stop the enemy from firing though, and I so foolishly jumped out of the truck and decided to take them on all by myself. When Sage finally managed to get out of the vehicle, he found me tearing off into the brush after some of the shooters. When he finally caught up, he tried to pull me back, but I was too involved in what I was doing. I wouldn't listen, and so when the enemy finally got the nerve to fire back at me, Sage jumped in, deciding to be the hero, and threw himself in front of me. He took the shot, and I got hit with the aftermath. I don't really know what happened after that. I guess the enemy thought we were already done for, so they must have took off after the others. Last thing I saw before blacking out was Sage's face mere inches from mine; blood pouring from his mouth, and his eyes blank and lifeless. Till this day I can't get that picture out of my head," Jake finished as he finally looked up at me. I could see his eyes glistening, but like any other man he held his tears back, and turned it all into anger.

"I am sorry for your loss JakeSully," I mumbled looking down at the cold fire-pit. Giving me a nod, I found there was one thing else on my mind that I needed to ask, "Did you ever tell Mia all of this." Shaking his head, Jake replied, "Just the gist of it. I didn't think she needed to hear all the gory details. She was in enough pain than for me to go and have to share mine."

"You should, JakeSully. She needs to hear how you saw it, and what 'you,' went through. The wound you both carry won't heal over until you 'both' discuss it together."

"I highly doubt that," he snorted shaking his head.

"It will."

Looking up at me, as I stood to retrieve my bag once more, I saw a small sign of hope in his eyes. However it vanished as quickly as it had come. Rising to his feet, Jake made his way toward the entrance of the tent before pausing. Turning to me he quietly spoke, "Take good care of her Tsu'tey. She deserves some happiness in her life after what she's been through." With those words, he exited, leaving me with a sense of pride within myself. If it were the last thing I'd do, it would be to protect Mia, and keep her safe. Jake didn't even have to ask, but it was a good feeling to know he had finally approved; even if it was in his own unusual way.

Mia's P.O.V

Standing on the bridge that connected to my guest hut, I found myself just admiring the view as I let my mind wander. I couldn't help, but question if we really should have come. Would this all be a waste of time, or would they actually help us? When we returned would they be able to keep their emotions in check with the others, or would it be chaos? However the better question was how was I going to breach the subject of Tsu'tey's family history whenever I returned?

Tsu'tey knew so much about me, and I so little of him. I knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't right to ask, but I was curious. I wanted to know more to understand more of him. When I had been with Sage, we never kept anything from one another. We were always open books to one another, but Tsu'tey…well he was different? It was like he only let me know so much of his life, and then he kept up a mental wall across what he didn't want me to know. I never knew how much it aggravated me until now.

Breathing in deeply, I caught the heavy exotic scent of the jungle. It was intoxicating, and addictive. I knew whenever I returned to my human body tonight to sleep I would be craving to return right back to it.

Maybe I could just stay up all night. Maybe I could just push aside sleep for once. Yet even as my mind wandered over to that thought it was crushed instantly. I had to return to inform Jake of what had happened today. I had to let him know I was alright as well as the group.

Closing my eyes, I let my hands run through my hair. Though Jake and I had fixed our brother/sister relationship there was still somewhere deep down inside of me where I held some remaining resentment for him.

I would never tell him I did however, because it would kill him. I wish I could though. I wish I could make him understand that what happened wasn't something you could easily forgive and forget. I don't think I'd ever forget, but maybe…just maybe…with time I could forgive him fully for his mistakes.

Yet some part of me couldn't help, but think that resentment wasn't just centered at him, but at Sage himself. Maybe it was truly Sage I held the resentment for. Maybe I blamed him for his death. Maybe I blamed him for leaving me, and not for Jake getting him caught between the crossfire.

Trying to shake my mind of these thoughts, I heard footsteps upon the bridge approaching me. I felt the sway of the bridge as they neared, but I did not startle when I felt a hand upon my shoulder.

"_I saw you from across the canopy. You seemed upset. Is everything alright_," Atan'eko questioned not even bothering with trying to use English to hide what we were saying from the villagers; whilst they passed across the other two bridges closest to us. There was no point really. Their village was the sister village to first Na'vi, (The Tipani Clan), to every meet the humans. They knew our language as much as the Omaticaya did. Peyral had explained this to me earlier today when I had spoken in English absentmindedly to one of the villagers, and they had replied back in the same language. To say it startled me was short of an understatement. However, at least now I knew to watch what I said whether in Na'vi or English.

"_I'm fine,_" I spoke still not tearing my gaze away from the view.

"_Your lying, what is on your mind_," Atan'eko asked once more, and this time he earned a sigh, before I turned and replied, "_Private things._"

"_If it's about Tsu'tey, then don't worry. I won't say a word to him_," he promised, and as I looked into his eyes, and saw the truth radiating from deep within, I just knew I could trust him, but still what I had on my mind was something I rather keep private.

"_It's not Tsu'tey_," I half-lied hoping he wouldn't catch the unusual pitch in my voice when I did so. When he didn't, I continued, "_It's just this idea of coming here. What if it doesn't work out Atan'eko? What if this was just a wasted trip, and what if while we were doing this we could have actually been doing something usefully back at home?_"

"_This was not a wasted trip. All we can do is try, and if Eywa does not wish it then we have to live by it. Maybe we were meant to come here for another reason other than to recruit others._"

"_Like what exactly_," I half snapped.

"_I don't know, and we won't till the end. For now we just have to trust that there is a reason why we are doing this,_" Atan'eko replied rubbing my shoulder calmly. Mulling over the things he said, it was only then that during this whole conversation I noticed Atan'eko had not once pulled his hand from my shoulder. When I realized this I stepped away from him, and turned to look in the opposite direction of where several panopyra hovered nearby.

As he realized my discomfort, he made sure the distance was kept between the two of us while he replied, "_By the way, it's time for dinner._" Turning to look at him, I found him pointing to the one of largest tree within the canopy, and even from here I could see that inside it was hollow. I could also faintly see the light shining from behind its animal skin flap.

"_Oh, okay, I guess we better go then,_" I replied, as he gave a casual nod. Turning on his heel he made his way across the bridge with me trailing close behind.

As he pulled back the flap for me, I could smell the aroma of freshly cooked hexapede meat. Smiling happily, I walked inside as Atan'eko followed close behind. However we didn't enter unnoticed as all voices were quieted quickly, and every eye turned on us. If I wasn't so used to having this many eyes on me, I would have made a bee line for the door, but instead I held my head high, and looked around the room for my group of warriors. Seeing them in the far corner, I began to make my way too them, when a tiny hand took hold of mine.

Looking down, I found Nirite's youngest daughter, Ni'awtu. Looking up at me with innocent golden eyes she replied, "_Mother wants you, and him, to sit with us._" Giving her a tiny smile I motioned for her to lead the way, as I urged Atan'eko to follow.

When we reached the group, Ni'awtu let go of my hand and dropped down between her brother and sister. Looking up, Nirite smiled at us and said, "_I'm glad you decided to come to dinner. Sit, and have something to eat._" Smiling, I took a seat on Taronyu's left as he offered me a bowel of fruits. Thanking him, I pulled out two of my favorites before passing it to Atan'eko.

"_So, MiaSully, how did you come by your thanator? As far as I know, none of you people, or the Omaticaya have been able to tame one like we have_," Mateyo, Nirite's husband, questioned thoughtfully as Taronyu passed the bowel of meat to me. Taking a few pieces, I handed it over to Atan'eko before replying, "_When my brother and I first left Hell's Gate, our base, we were part of a research team. Grace Augustine, and Norm Spellman were the scientists, and my brother was assigned to watch over them. I was with them as a translator and diplomat. While our two friends were doing their jobs, Jake and I wander off a bit. We happened upon a group of hammerhead titanotheres. We managed to startle them, so while we were busy standing our ground against the creatures, a thanator managed to creep up on us. Needless to say we ran, separating ourselves from our group. My brother and I narrowly escaped the creature by jumping over a cliff and into a river below. We wander around after that, trying to keep from coming across anything else of it's sort of nature, and also hoping to find our group again. When nightfall came we were attacked by a group of viper-wolves. If it weren't for Neytiri we would have died. Either way, she brought us back to her village after Tsu'tey's hunting party found us. Mo'at, and Eytukan, allowed us to stay, but only if we learned their ways. Jake, my brother, was taught by Neytiri whilst Tsu'tey became my teacher._

"_One day, when I was taking a break from my lessons, Atan'eko and I headed into the jungle to enjoy some time together. Before we knew it a thanator came out of nowhere. With some quick thinking, I jumped off my horse and tried to engage it…_"

"_She was lucky to not have been killed_," Atan'eko spoke from my side, earning a group of chuckles from Nirite, and her family. Giving Atan'eko a playful glare I continued on, "_Anyway while I was fighting the creature, it must have stepped either into a trap or sinkhole. It impaled its paw on a piece of wood. I felt sorry for the poor creature and against my better judgment, and Atan'eko's, I jumped down in after it. When I realized that it was the same thanator that had attacked me before, I just knew that I had to help it. I had this feeling that I just should. After I helped it free, and tended to it's wound the best I could, it took off. I guess it felt it owed me a favor or something because, after Home-tree was destroyed my brother and I were abandoned by our clan. We knew we needed a way to get back into the Omaticaya's good graces for what our people had done, so Jake went off to tame Toruk, while I went on a search for the same thanator I had helped. I don't really know why I did it, or felt the need to, but I did. It was like Eywa wanted me too through a vision I had had in the final stage into becoming a warrior. I just sort of knew I had to do it._

"_When I found him, he didn't recognize me at first, but when he did it was like we were no different from one another. He let me bond with him, and ever since then he's been at my side. Even when I took my Ikran to the Ikran people of the Eastern Sea, he followed. Gave their people a scare, but after that I kind of knew deep down that he would always be by my side until my death._"

"_That's how thanators are. Their bond with a Na'vi is stronger than any bond you'll ever have; even stronger than an ikran. It's the trust the creature has for you. The moment they've laid eyes on yours, and the moment you challenge them, or as you said help them, you become theirs. There's no turning back once it's done. Unlike an Ikran however, they'll let friends, and family bond with them as well, but it's to you that they'll always be loyal. They feel what you feel, even when your not bonded to them. Some say that when the Na'vi dies, and their thanators go off into the forest, they go off to die to be with you. They can not live without their rider, whereas the rider can_," Nirite explained calmly, as Atan'eko and I continued to enjoy our dinner. Speaking up from beside Nirite, Mateyo asked, "_So, what is you thanator's name?_"

"_Tìvawm_," I answered as the group suddenly went quiet, and their eyes all turned to look at me. Noticing this change, and the change in Atan'eko as well, I couldn't help the word that slipped from my mouth, "_What?_" This seemed to break them out of their trance and it was Anitri who spoke for her family this time, _"Tìvawm is the name for the spiritual leader that was alive during the last reign of Toruk Macto. He was the spiritual leader for our clan. He was a smart, caring, and a very devoted man to his family and people. He died protecting his mate from another enemy clan at the time."_ Placing my food down, I asked, "_So do you think maybe my_ _Tìvawm is actually…" _

Yet I didn't finish as Nirite gave a simple nod, and replied, "_Our people believe the dead reach out to us through the bond we share with the animals. We believe it's Eywa's way of allowing the dead to finish what they might not have been able to while they were alive. It doesn't matter who you are either, or where you from. As long as you have a soul…_" but I quickly cut her off.

"_Then you can become a part of the creature… but what happens after they have fulfilled what they had to do,_" I questioned.

"_Their spirit leaves, and you are left with only the soul of the animal. Not many have heard of it happening, but through stories we know it has happened over a few times within our history. It is rare, but not uncommon. So this is a name your thanator shared with you through the bond, or one that you gave it,_" Mateyo wondered before taking a bite of his fruit.

"_A name it shared with me_," I replied not really in-tuned within the conversation anymore as my mind wandered to Sage. Had this been what Sage had done? Had his soul connected to an animal's spirit so he could finish what he hadn't? If so, then what was his unfinished business?

The rest of dinner I let Atan'eko do the talking as I ate quietly. My mind was swarming with more questions than I would have liked, and it was affecting my ability to keep up a single sentence. After a little while I finally excused myself and took a walk around the canopy, until a villager told me of a spring nearby that was shallow enough that I'd be safe enough to be in.

Grabbing Tìvawm, I made my way to the spring. When I arrived it was already late at night, and the flora of the jungle was wide awake as they glowed brightly under the moon and planet high in the heavens. I could faintly hear the creatures of the night as they prowled, but I knew nothing would dare come to attack as long as Tìvawm kept watch.

Shedding myself first of anything that would get in the way while I bathed, I then carefully stepped into the water. The moment my skin made contact it was like all the troubles I had just melted away.

Walking in further, I let the water envelope me, as I sighed in content. When I was up to my waist, I sunk down and let it carefully soak through my hair. I hadn't felt this relaxed in the longest time, so I wasn't hesitant in letting myself enjoy it. Diving into the deepest part, I completely missed the sound of footsteps, and Tìvawm's low growl of warning.

However, what I didn't miss as I came up into the shallow end once again, was Atan'eko watching me curiously. It managed to startle me so terribly that I let out a yelp, and immediately went to cover myself, only forgetting the fact that he'd always seen me this least dressed.

Chuckling at my jumpy demeanor, he apologized, "_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I asked one of the villagers if they had seen you, and they told me you might have come here. I was worried about you. You seemed a little off at dinner._" Frowning, I sunk down deeper into the water and replied, "_Oh, yeah I came here to clean off a bit, and relax. I'm sorry that I was distracted at dinner. I sort of had some things on my mind._"

"_The same things from before dinner, or were they new_," he asked ridding himself of any excess clothing, before walking into the water.

"_New_," I replied with a shrug of my shoulder as he dipped his head back into the water and scrubbed his scalp.

"_Would it be okay if I ask what about,_" he questioned as he let his body float carelessly.

"_No, not really_," I replied a little shakily as I dipped myself further down into the water.

"_You know, sooner or later if you keep everything inside, and don't talk to someone about it…_"

"_I know, it will either kill me, or explode as a jumble of words one day_," I replied a little snappishly. Catching my irritation, he stopped floating and turned to look at me. Without a word he swam over to stand only a foot away. It wasn't in a menacing way, or a loving way, but it was something else. Pushing my discomfort aside, I let my arms drop to my side, as he whispered, "_Didn't someone ever tell you not to worry about the what if's and to just live in the now? Did they ever tell you that dwelling on your problems can make life a lot less worth living?_" With a smirk on his lips, he watch as a smile slowly crept onto mine, and tiny chuckle clawed its way up my throat.

"_Aren't you a wise man,_" I teased shaking my head.

"_Nope, my father is. It's what he taught me as a child_," Atan'eko shrugged, as a silence finally fell over us. It was then that we both seemed to notice just how close we had gotten to one another. Instead of a foot between us, there were now only six inches. Yet instead of panicking, I found I couldn't quite move, as he leaned closer. When his face was a mere inch from mine, we found our concentration was interrupted when Tìvawm let out a growl. Turning our attention on him, we found Anitri appearing from the darkness with her thanator.

"_Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here_," she replied a little too innocently. Scrambling away from Atan'eko, I headed to the shore where I grabbed my things, and placed them in their right spot on my body. Looking over to Anitiri, I replied, "_Don't worry, it's alright,_" as Atan'eko quickly made his way out of the water.

Grabbing his things, he turned toward us and replied nervously, "_Uh…well…have a good night ladies._" With that he turned, and headed back to the village, as we both stared a little dumbly after him, however not for the same reasons.

"_I know I have no place to say this, but MiaSully I think your warrior has feelings for you,"_ she replied casually as she turned her eyes away from where he had left, and towards the spring.

"_I know that…_"

"_Did you know that you have feelings for him too,_" she questioned with a smirk as she turned to look back at me. Looking at her as if her head had just popped off, I replied, "_That's ludicrous. I absolutely don't have feelings for him. I'm Tsu'tey's mate, and I'm in love with him, and only him._"

"_Then tell me this, MiaSully. Would someone who doesn't have feelings for the other person, let them get as close as they did? Especially when they should know better by already having a mate of their own._"

The sad thing was I knew she had a point, but that didn't stop me from denying it. Atan'eko was just a friend, and that's the only reason why I was okay with him being so close. Sure he was good looking, but I definitely didn't love him. I might have cared about him, but that was it. It definitely wasn't that I had feelings for him. If he had been about to…gulp… kiss me, then it was only because he saw me as Sylwanin. He had a history of doing that, and maybe that's what had happened a few moments ago.

"I'm heading back to the village. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Anitri," I said rather curtly, before turning on my heels, and motioning for Tìvawm to follow. He stretched languidly like a cat, before getting to his six feet and sauntering over to me. Leaning down low, he let me jump onto his back, and connect our queues. With that we head back to the village, leaving a smirking Anitri in our wake.

* * *

**Please Read Author's Note: It will explain alot. I promise.**

**A/N:I hope this will do for now. This is probably the longest chapter I've written. On my computer it is 19 pages long, and the second longest chapter I've written is 18 pages long on the same computer. I know, it's only one page longer, but normally I only write 10-15 pages, or less. Either way, enjoy this long chapter for now, because there is no telling how long it will take for the next. The next part I'm planning on writing was originally going to be part of this chapter, but I realized it was getting to long, and one thing I can't stand is really long ongoing chapters. If you do, then God take pity on your soul LOL.**

**Anyway I hope you liked what happened in this chapter. I read some stuff on this one site about Avatar, so I know that Thanators don't really bond for life, but just imagine they do in here. By the way, thank you to NgaYawneLuOer about the Tipani Clan. The same site you were talking about was what I've been using during this whole story, plus another website for the names. **

**The whole Ateyo thing is not true either. I made that part up. Infact the Avatar Wiki site doesn't really say anything much about him, or Tsu'tey's mother. **

**I also want you to know that this Thanator Clan in my story is not the Tipani Clan, or any other clan. They are related to those clans maybe, but they are all my creation. They are called Palulukan Clan in my story, but I have a hard time remembering how to spell that word so I've been simply calling them 'The Thanator Clan.' Just thought I get that cleared up now.**

**One last thing is the whole spirit inside a Pandorian creature. That, as far as I know, is not really a part of the Avatar universe. I got that idea from this movie I watched a little while ago called, "Fluke." If you heard it, then you should understand what I mean, if you don't, then you so should absolutely watch it. It's a pretty good, albeit a bit sad, movie. **

**Either way I hope you all aren't hating me for the Atan'eko/Mia thing going on. No, Mia really doesn't love Atan'eko. She's attracted to him, and cares for him even after what he put her through, but she definitely isn't in love with him. Neither is he to her. They are just attracted to one another, and Atan'eko may have feelings for her, because yes she is a lot like Sylwanin in his eyes, and maybe he might like her a little because of who she is as well, but don't worry. Mia isn't going to run off with him, and leave Tsu'tey. Trust me when I say she's to dreadfully in love with him to do that, but remember she does care for Atan'eko, (A tip in the near future so you won't hate me later on for what happens.)**

**Okay now let me get these characters straight for you, because they might have been a little confusing.**

_**Thanator Clan**_

**Anitri- Princess to the Thanator clan**

**Ni'awtu- sister to Anitri, and Taronyu/ princess to thanator clan**

**Nirite- Mother to Anitri, Taronyu, and Ni'awtu/ mate to Mateyo their father/ spiritual leader and clan leader.**

**Mateyo- father to Anitri, Taronyu, and Ni'awtu/ mate to Nirite **

**Taronyu- brother to Anitri, and Ni'awtu/ prince of thanator clan**

**Talion- promised mate to Anitri**

**Txuritan- Head warrior**

_**Omaticaya**_

**Peyral- mentioned in the movie as the best female warrior-hunter, and is Neytiri's friend as well as Mia's/ soon to be mate to Tsanten.**

**Tsanten- friend of Tsu'tey's and Atan'eko's/ soon to be mate to Peyral**

**And that sums up pretty much all the new characters I'm sure.**

**Now that we got that all that cleared, all I have to say is if there are any questions about anything in this chapter don't hesitate to ask, because I'll get back to you in the next to let you know. Either way I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I know I did.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed-…lightan117… Som Skxawng… midnight84118… Soccer11… Archermusician… j-k-m1996… Micky-Moo… EmyNegro… Emmalime… hermonine… My Sisters A Skawng… GreenpplOMG… Lanuya… ISeeYou… and NgaYawneLuOer.**

**(By the way I hit 200 reviews finally, now lets see if I can get up to the 300 LOL.)**

**Also, a thanks to all the readers who either forget to review, or chose not to review. I know you all love this story as the next reviewer, and I do thoroughly appreciate it. My stats prove that you are just as dedicated to this story as they are. You and my reviewers are what give me inspiration, and keep my fingers pounding on this keyboard. Thank you for being such great people.**

**P.S. If you notice any mistakes then let me know, because I just caught the whole Toruk Macto, and Palulukan Macto thing. It's supposed to be spelled Makto I think, but I'm really against going back and fixing this whole chapter again. I promise it will be right next chapter. **


	32. It's Time We Talk

_**+It's Time We Talk +**_

After making sure Tìvawm was set for the night, I slowly made my way back up to the top of the canopy whilst my mind wandered carelessly. I couldn't help but slightly heed Anitri's warning, "_**Would someone who doesn't have feelings for the other person, let them get as close as they did?**__"_ How could I have been so stupid to ignore the fact that Atan'eko was a sneaky little bastard? Maybe Tsu'tey had been right about taking him with me. Maybe Atan'eko had just been using this visit to get closer to me. Maybe he was… No, I wouldn't think that! True, I had reasons to doubt him, but Atan'eko had made it clear that he wouldn't attempt anything ever again. Then again, didn't most men say that?

Shaking my head, I tried to rid my mind of the awful thoughts that swarmed like a wasp's nest. Yet it just seemed to make it worse as my mind traveled back to an hour ago.

"_**Didn't someone ever tell you not to worry about the what if's and to just live in the now? Did they ever tell you that dwelling on your problems can make life a lot less worth living?**__**" **_**With a smirk on his lips, he watched as a smile slowly crept onto mine, and a tiny chuckle clawed its way up my throat.**

"_**Aren't you a wise man,**__**" **_**I teased shaking my head.**

"_**Nope, my father is. It's what he taught me as a child,**__**" **_**Atan'eko shrugged, as a silence finally fell over us. It was then that we both seemed to notice just how close we had gotten to one another. Instead of a foot between us, there were now only six inches. Yet instead of panicking, I found I couldn't quite move, as he leaned closer. When his face was a mere inch from mine, we found our concentration was interrupted when Tìvawm let out a growl.**

I should've stepped away. I should've spoke up about the lessoning space between us. I was an idiot; no, I was a fool. I knew I would never betray Tsu'tey, but Atan'eko would. He had this sort of arrogant air to him that Jake had once possessed years ago as well. He would get whatever he wanted one way or another; no matter the consequences.

At least now I knew to be much more careful around him. I wouldn't say anything about it, but I would make him realize one way or another that what he had almost done had cost him any strong friendship we have ever really had.

With that last thought I tuned back into the world of the living as I dragged my exhausted body back to my sleeping quarters. As I did so I couldn't help but notice how quiet it had gotten from a mere hour ago. From what I had seen earlier that day, this place seemed full of life, but now it was eerily quiet. Most Na'vi were either asleep, or on their way to that point. However some guards stood at their posts, but even I could tell they were hoping for some shut-eye when their shift ended.

Yawning loudly, I crossed the bridge that led to my hut. Pulling back the flap from the door, I dropped my things in the far corner of the room, before taking off the rest of the accessories I was wearing. Without another thought I trudged my way over to my leaf hammock, and lied down. Though, as tired as I was, my mind refused sleep as I went over the day in my head.

Hopefully Nirite's answer tomorrow would be what we were hoping for, or else this would be a wasted trip no matter what Atan'eko believed. We needed this clan's help more than I originally believed. Jake and all the other chiefs had been so precise in their planning, but always came up a few numbers short with the amount of warriors needed.

Twisting my body, I faced the wall of my hut as I envisioned Tsu'tey lying beside me; secretly hoping just the thought of him would lull me to sleep. I could already see his ocean blue skin, jet-black braids hanging loosely over his shoulders, and the constant warmth on my skin as he exhaled. I could even almost see his golden orbs staring right back into my sky blues. However, as I blinked, I found the vision lost, and I felt colder than I had been only a moment before. "I miss you, Tsu'tey," I whispered feeling a painfully longing deep inside.

I had never felt this way for any man before. Not even Sage had me pining after him this terribly. I only hoped it would pass…but then again did I truly want it to. Wouldn't that mean I no longer loved him if I stopped longing for him. Growling, I twisted on my other side as I shut my eyes. "Damn it," I grumbled as I realized that getting to sleep that night just wasn't going to be easy as it had been.

"_MiaSully are you still awake_," came a voice from the doorway. Almost growling at the intruder I mumbled a firm, "Yes."

"_Sorry, to come to you so late, but I was wondering if I could speak with you_," Nirite asked as she walked further into my hut. Carefully sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of the hammock, and turned to face her, "_Is everything alright?_"

"_Yes, everything is fine, but I couldn't help but notice something was troubling you during dinner. I wanted to see if you were alright_," Nirite asked as she came and took a seat beside me.

"_I'm fine, just a little tired is all. I miss my mate mostly_," I half-lied.

I did miss Tsu'tey, but that wasn't the full reason I had been a little off during dinner. Mostly it was because of what she and her husband had explained to us earlier during our meal.

"_**Our people believe the dead reach out to us through the bond we share with the animals. We believe its Eywa's way of allowing the dead to finish what they might not have been able to while they were alive. It doesn't matter who you are either, or where you're from. As long as you have a soul…"**_**but I quickly cut her off.**

"_**Then you can become a part of the creature… but what happens after they have fulfilled what they had to do,"**_**I questioned.**

"_**Their spirit leaves, and you are left with only the soul of the animal. Not many have heard of it happening, but through stories we know it has happened over a few times within our history. It is rare, but not uncommon."**_

All throughout dinner I couldn't help but think about Sage. When the moment I had bonded with my ikran, his name had just come to me. I never thought anything off it, just a simple coincidence, and even when I had asked if it really was him…. that memory… I hadn't wanted to believe it. Yet, could I really deny it now, when these people had laid it all out so easily to me? Could I continue to deny Sage's soul inside a creature like someone would deny the evidence of the paranormal? I'm sure I could, but in the long run how would it affect me? This past month or so since Sage and I had bonded, had given me a sort of hope, and to deny his presence would smother that spark I still had flickering inside of me.

So as I ran over these thoughts in my mind, I hadn't particularly thought I was being quite that distant while they had continued their conversation. However, apparently I had been; even so much detached that the whole group had realized my unusual silence. So now I could only hope my half-ass excuse about missing Tsu'tey would appeal to her curiosity.

"_Don't we all when there's a distance between one another_," she said staring blankly at the leaves that formed the hut's ceiling, "_However, are you sure that's the only thing? You seemed to quiet the most after we mentioned the old tale about creatures bonding with spirits_."

Well, I was caught; that much was for sure as I turned my gaze toward hers. She could already see the truth radiating from deep within my soul by looking through my eyes as if they were mere windows.

Forcing my gaze elsewhere, she spoke, "_That was what bothered you didn't it?_"

Knowing I shouldn't, and couldn't, lie to her, I sucked up the courage finally and replied, "_Yes, yes it was. My thanator wasn't what I had on my mind though. It was my ikran. He spoke to me through our bond as well. He had the same name as my deceased mate; not to mention through our bond I questioned the creature if he really was Sage._"

"_And what happened?_"

"_I saw a memory… but it was as if someone was looking at me; not the other way around. Is it truly possible that the tale is real, and if so, could I encounter this anomaly more than once?_"

"_I'm sure you could; even if it's rare. You can never say never to anything. You have to keep your mind open to all possibilities, so I do believe that maybe what has happened to you really has happened. Even as extraordinary as it may seem_," Nirite explained as she stood up to pace around the room.

"'_Extraordinary' lately has been becoming a common occurrence for me,_" I snorted shaking my head with a clear frown.

"_It means you were meant for something great. These troubles you're going through now are tests. You'll always receive tests in your life, because they better who you already are. They mold you into what you should be, so no matter the strange occurrence just count it a blessing that Eywa has picked you out of many to give such an amazing gift. I'm sure you've came a long way from where you were MiaSully, but your journey is not yet over, and it won't be until ever branch has been placed in the fire pit, so that you can burn as brightly as you were intended to_," Nirite articulated keeping her eyes trained on me like a hawk. Smiling I went to thank her for her words, but I found she was not quite finished, "_I'm sure you'll make a great spiritual leader one day, but as for now you need to take time and find your faults. If you do not fix them now then your people will never believe you. To be a good spiritual leader is to keep an open mind, and to believe in everything even when you're at your limit of trust. Even though I didn't trust you when you first came here, I pushed past my own thoughts and feelings to hear you out. I let myself believe you, because that is what a leader is supposed to do. We're supposed to take everything in, and believe it until proven otherwise. It's hard, and messy, but it's decisions we have to make that no one else can._"

When she finished her words I couldn't help but remember the conversation I had had with Neytiri not to long ago. I had asked her what steps I would have to take into becoming a leader, and now I was getting my answers from someone who had been doing it for years. The weird thing though was that every word she spoke, I seemed to understand. Spiritual leaders had to believe in everything to accept the right thing. They had to trust, but be able to point out when something was wrong. Spiritual leaders had to be forgiving and face their faults instead of look over them. It would be hypocritical of them if they didn't, and then turned around and told another to.

How we had gone from an old wise tale to being lectured about being a leader, I had absolutely no idea. Yet I couldn't help but be thankful that she had taken time to come here and talk to me about it. I needed to hear her words on the matter, even if I barely knew her. I needed to see a different point of view, and now I had to take it to heart.

"_Thank you,_" I whispered as a small smile formed on both our lips.

"_Your welcome. My only hope is that you'll be wiser than the leaders from the past with this new found information,_" she replied as she made her way to the animal-skin flap hanging loosely in the doorway. Turning to look at me one last time before she exited, Nirite said politely, "_Have a good night's rest MiaSully. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning. By then I will have my answer for you and your group._"

Once she was gone, I felt a sort of peace wash over me. I guess the small flicker of hope I had burning inside me before just seemed to gain much more fuel than before. I had hope that maybe…one day… I'd be right with myself. I wouldn't worry about the things I've done in my past or what others had. I wouldn't worry so much about the present either, and hopefully I could look toward the future with a clear mind.

With a trace of a smile still present on my lips, I closed my eyes, and let my mind drift back to my body still lying peacefully in the shack.

Jake's P.O.V 

It was late, and I was beginning to worry about Mia, as her body lay peacefully not but a few feet away. Maybe sending her to the other clan had been a bad idea. Maybe I should have listened to Tsu'tey's warning in the beginning. She could be hurt, or worse! I had no way to get a hold of her. She had not taken a radio with her, just my gun; plus a few other items.

"Eat Jake, you'll need your strength," Norm urged from beside me, as he quietly munched on a hot pocket.

"Yeah, man. Don't worry so much. The girl's alright. If she wasn't she would have been awake by now," Trudy reasoned as she lay on the floor doing sit ups.

"Mia's never done anything like this before, and for all we know something…"

"Jake, she's fine. Mia's stronger than you think. Well, at least while she's in her avatar," Norm snorted shaking his head.

"But…"

However, I was cut off as the machine beside us gave off a whine, right before it died. Within the next second the hatch opened, and there Mia lied wide awake, as she pushed back the net.

If I could jump up, I would have run over and hugged her, but instead I just sighed in relief as she sat up and let out a loud yawn. Rolling her head back and forth, and doing a few stretches, she got up and made her way over to the three of us.

"Not dead I see," Trudy smirked, as she gave a pointed look in my direction.

"Nope, all's good. We made it in, and their considering our offer. Their hesitant though, and I don't blame them, however hopefully their chief make's the right decision," Mia said as she reached over my shoulder and stole a piece of my hot pocket.

"Hey, that's mine," I chuckled reaching for her hand playfully.

"Didn't see you eating it," she giggled, before taking a seat on my lap.

"So, how'd it go? You know, other than them considering the idea," I asked finally taking a bite of my food, now that my worry was gone.

"It went okay, I guess. When we got near their village, they attacked us," but noticing my questioning gaze she reassured me, "Everyone's okay though. They took most of the damage. However, I got the chief's daughter Anitri to bring us back to their village. It's really amazing there. Their whole village is in the canopy. It's like a bunch of tree houses on all these different levels, with vine like bridges connecting them. Oh and they tame thanators to ride instead of ikrans. They're really amazing, and maybe even more advanced than the Omaticaya. When we first met them, I thought we looked almost naked compared to what they wore. Anyway, they're led mostly by their spiritual leader, and their little royal family. Seems the women also wear the pants in their tribe."

"'Bout time I heard of some women power," Trudy chuckled as she got up from the floor, and went to take a seat next to Norm.

"So what happened after you got to the village," Norm questioned, as he tried to switch the subject before it drifted.

"Well pretty much they were _very _unhappy with us being there, but with a little persuading they relented. As the warriors got settled, the family took me up into the village, and with Atan'eko, we explained what was on that paper you gave me. Almost all was for it except for Anitri. Reminds me of Tsu'tey a little bit, but I don't blame her for worrying about her people. Txuritan, their head warrior, was okay with it, but he seemed a little hesitant though. However Nirite, their spiritual leader, she's undecided. She says she needs time to think about it. Once she said that, the meeting was pretty much over. I spent the rest of the day with Peyral checking the place out until she went back to spend time with Tsanten. After that I just hung out next to my hut, until Atan'eko came, and got me for dinner," Mia shrugged stealing another bite of my food.

"Will you make your own please. Believe it or not I'm hungry too," I whined as she rolled her eyes. Getting up she headed over to the tiny fridge to grab her own.

As she was warming up the pizza pocket in the microwave, Norm, and Trudy decided to turn in. Saying good night to each of us, they made their way over to the other end of the trailer where their mattress lay. Within a matter of minutes, they were fast asleep wrapped in one another's arms.

Already done with my dinner, I occupied my time with staring out the window. It wasn't the best thing to do, but I couldn't help it. There was nothing better to do, and the scenery outside was still eye catching no matter how long we had been here on Pandora. However, it wasn't long before Mia finished her own dinner, and decided to speak up, "What's bugging you?" Turning my gaze back on her, I couldn't help but notice how much she had changed since we had been here. The dark look her eyes had once possessed was all but gone. Instead they seemed a little brighter, despite the more mundane look the rest of her body portrayed. It seemed as if her clothes literally hung off her frame, and the dark circles under her eyes screamed just how exhausted she looked.

"Nothing, just bored," I shrugged, but then something came to my mind, and I couldn't stop the words before they slipped from my mouth, "I never asked, but when you were with Tommy…what happened?"

I watched as her whole demeanor changed from bright to sullen, as she leaned back in her chair and sighed, "You know the story, Jake. Don't make me…"

"Please. I want to know. What exactly happened to Tommy," I asked once more.

"What exactly happened to Sage," Mia bit back irritably.

I knew I needed to tell her. I knew I should, as Tsu'tey's words from earlier hovered around in my head, but when I went to tell her I felt my mouth clamp shut. How should I go about telling her? Matter of fact, how could I tell her? How could I explain that I still had nightmares about it, or how I could still picture his eyes staring back into mine; cold and lifeless?

"Sage, and I went out on a routine assignment with some friends. We were just driving along, cutting up with one another, when they came out of nowhere," I began, as I noticed her body stiffen. She hadn't been expecting me to explain, however it was time we talked about it…about everything. Even if it killed us both, we needed this out in the air, before we could truly move on with our lives, so I continued "Bentley, a friend of ours, was driving the truck when he got shot. The truck swerved off the side of the road, but that didn't stop them from firing. I decided to be a big idiot and get out, so that I could take them all on myself. Sage was only trying to protect me though when I went tearing after them into the brush. When they finally got the guts to face me, it was to late. We were smack dab in the middle of it, and I thought I could handle it, but Sage…he tried to pull me out. He tried to get me somewhere safer because he was trying…he was trying to protect your brother. I guess he thought that if one of us couldn't make it back to you, then at least the other could. When the enemy decided to finally fire on us, he was only protecting me. He jumped in front of me to fire, but they got to him first. Next thing I know, he's taken most of the shots, and I was getting hit with the aftermath. The moment he fell, I knew that was it. Mia, I've never forgotten that look in his eyes; cold, and dead. He had blood pouring from the side of his mouth, and the worst thing was he was staring right at me. It was like he was begging me to help him…and I couldn't." Feeling the tears threatening to fall, I closed my eyes and tried to will them away, but they were starting to win the battle, "He was my friend, and I got him killed all because I wanted to be the big hero. It was like he was there one day, just laughing and cutting up with me; talking about how he wanted to spend his life with you, and then the next…he's not there. I couldn't careless when I woke up in that hospital, and learned I had lost the ability to move the lower part of my body. All I could think about was how could I have been so stupid. How could I…he was right there, and then the next he was gone. I kept waiting for him to walk up to me, and joke about how I had been an idiot doing what I did. I kept waiting to hear his voice." I was so wrapped up in the story, I barely noticed when Mia placed her hand on mine, or how silent tears had began to fall across her cheeks.

"The worst part, was knowing I had to tell you; knowing it was my fault that Sage wasn't coming home to you. When I came back to the states, and Tommy told me that you were coming… I-I didn't register how upset you would be, but when you walked into my room at the hospital, I just knew it would kill you. I knew if I told you everything that you'd lose it. I was afraid you'd relapse or worse, so I just told you it was all my fault. I told you that it was my fault Sage got killed, and that he was just protecting me. It hurt, not physically, but emotionally when you lashed out at me. I was even more stunned when you slapped me, and then stormed out of the room. I thought maybe, over time, you'd recover, but you never did. I never did. Those memories plague me every time I fall asleep, or whenever I take time to just relax. For a long while I tried to drink them away, but it didn't work. Tommy tried to reason with me; tried to say he'd get us to talk to each other again. The last time I saw him, he came to tell me that he was leaving for Pandora, and that he was taking you with him whether you liked it or not. He said he'd try to get me up here later on if he could, but right then it was just to difficult. He wanted us to be a family again Mia, but at that point I was so resentful about how you were acting I didn't care. I told him he could shove it where the sun didn't shine. Then when those men came to tell me what happened… it's been hard. It's been hard accepting the fact that they're gone. It was hard knowing I didn't have a chance of walking again, and it was hard accepting the fact that you hated me. I never even imagined we get to this point again.

"W-when I saw you again for the first time in a long while, all that resentment just faded away. I knew it was time to step up…time to take Tommy's place. I-I had to protect you. I had to make sure that the last family I had d-didn't…" but I found I couldn't go on as my throaty sobs began to shake me to the core. I didn't even notice Mia's hand leaving mine until I felt her arms wrap around me, and she took a seat in my lap. Then I felt her own tears drip onto my shirt, and it was as if I had had a wake-up call.

"Jake… They're never coming back again are they," I heard her choke. Shaking my head, I wrapped my arms around her and replied, "No," It was quiet for a few moments as we just sat there, reliving our past.

It helped to hold her, and to know she was there. It was the comfort I had been denied in the beginning, but now… just her being there kind of healed the pain.

"I'm sorry…. I never knew, Jake. I never understood, what _you _were going through. I was selfish. I should have…"

"You had ever right."

"No, what I did, I shouldn't have done. I was being selfish. I was being ignorant. I let myself believe the whole world revolved around me, and I shouldn't have," she croaked hugging me tighter.

Pulling her closer to my chest, I barely heard her whisper, "H-he asked me to come see him. He wanted to j-just talk. I didn't even want to go. I was so wrapped up in my career, but he finally got me to just come see him at the pub. He joked around with me, like he always did, and I asked about you. He told me how you were getting along, and how you missed me. I didn't want to hear it though. I knew he was trying to get me to forgive you, but I wasn't…I just wasn't ready. I-I didn't want to."

Leaning up, she wiped the tears from her eyes, before continuing, "He told me about Pandora, and that he wanted me to come. He said it would be a good change for me, but I was too stubborn. I wasn't ready to leave my life behind like him, and then he said he'd already submitted my DNA a while back. He pretty much said I had no other choice, but to come. I was so angry, and I felt like he betrayed me. I knew he only had my best interest at heart, but… god I just wish he wouldn't have meddle around in my life. He was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. When I wouldn't listen he through that speech that Mom, Dad, and Grandma would always preach to us."

"Don't ever let fear take over you. Always try even if it's something you know you're going to fail at, because that's the way God wants you to live your life. To keep trying even when there's barely a single light in the darkness," we both spoke simultaneously. When we realized what we had just done, it brought a little bit of light back to the situation. Chuckling at one another we both replied, "Triplet telepathy. JINX!" Laughing at one another, I found hers slowly dying away to a whisper before she spoke, "We're twins now…aren't we?"

"Guess so, but we'll always be triplets, whether he's here or not," I whispered shaking my head.

"That's been the hardest thing to accept. Knowing he's not here to lean on. He was always my big brother. Always protecting me no matter the consequence. I miss him," she mumbled wiping away a few more tears that had slipped, "I finally agreed with him after he told me what they used to say. With that out of the way, he realized he had to get me back to the studio. We grabbed our things and left the bar, but when we left I saw them… and I didn't think anything of it at the time.

"We took the alley back. We knew we'd get there quicker if we did, but it was the worse mistake we ever made. They came out of nowhere. The next thing I know, I have a gun being shoved into my spine, and someone telling me not to scream. They wanted our money, or whatever we had on us that was valuable; told us to get down on the ground. Tommy was a fighter though; he tried to protect us. One of the men punched him in the gut, and he fell to the ground. In an attempt to reason with them I handed over my purse hoping they'd go away. All the while Tommy kept bad mouthing them. I tried to calm him down, but it just made them angrier with me. When one of the smacked me, it just made Tommy snap. He attacked the guy who had hit me. Managed to get in a couple of good licks to, until the guy's brother pointed his gun at me, and said he'd shoot me if he didn't get off the other guy. I tried to run at the guy, and get the gun out of his hand, but at the same moment Tommy noticed and jumped in front of me. By then it was to late. The man pulled the trigger, and the next thing I know Tommy's eyes are rolling into the back of his head. By the time he hit the pavement they were gone, and I was kneeling beside him. I-I kept screaming for him to wake up, to s-say something…to do anything, but he never moved. I tried moving him into my lap hoping it…t-there was so much b-blood…I-I-it just kept pooling around us, and I…I was soaked, and he…he was soaked. I-I could tell it was a through in through…. I should have realized then." Pulling her closer to my chest as her cries returned, she choked out, "I wouldn't even move when they came to get him. They had to pry me off of his body, and into the police car. Once the paramedics came, and got me, the officers questioned me about what happened. I don't think they ever found the men who did it.

"One of the policemen drove me to the police station where they questioned me more, and took all of my things into evidence. Once they were done my manager came with an extra pair of clothes, and drove me home. Two of my band mates, Lance, and Kendra stayed with me the rest of the night to make sure I was okay. I-I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat…. all I did was sit out on my penthouse balcony, and stare at the city. I don't know how long I sat there, but Kendra finally came, and told me the funeral was going to be in two hours. She helped me clean up, and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Lance drove me down to the place. I didn't even know if you were going to be there… but when I saw you… all I saw was him; not you. I-it killed me… it still kills me. I-I can't help b-but still blame you for Sage's death, or m-maybe I really just blame him for his death, but that's not what I can't stand about you. W-what I can't stand is knowing that Tommy's gone, and all I see is him…in you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your laugh…everything about you… is everything he was. I keep hoping that maybe it was all a dream, and that you really are him. I keep hoping that when I wake up that he'll be the one waiting for me, but that isn't going to happen. I love you Jake, but it's killing me seeing you as him," Mia whimpered wrapping her arms around my middle and crying into my shoulder, as I tried to force back my own tears.

"It's all my fault," she mumbled into my shoulder as I placed my hand on top of her head shushing her the best I could.

"No, it's not. It will never be your fault."

"God, damn-it why don't you blame me… please hate me…JUST HATE ME! It would make it so much easier," she cried as I kissed her cheek, and replied, "I can't, Mia. It's not your fault."

"I wish I had died along with him," she sobbed. Pulling her away from my chest, I made her face me. As her teary eyes connected with my own glistening orbs, I growled out vehemently, "_Don't you ever wish that! _If I had lost you, I don't know where I'd be now. Mia, I can't lose you. You're all I got. You're my baby sister. So don't you ever think that, because without you I wouldn't have made it this far." As I watched her bottom lip tremble, and fresh tears stream down her face… it made me remember just how fragile she really was. It made me remember that that bitchy façade she had portrayed for years had been just that…an act. She had been hiding her pain, and then Tommy…he had passed… and it had finally broken her. She was just as broken as I was, and I hadn't taken time to realize just how much of a little girl she really was still. We had lost so much, and even though she had stayed strong through it all…she had been breaking with every death; with every loss.

"I miss them. I miss mom, I miss dad, I miss grandma, and grandpa. I miss Sage, and Tommy, a-a-and Grace… I-I want them all back. This isn't f-fair J-Jake. It just isn't fair. Why is God doing this to us? What have we ever d-done to d-deserve this," She cried shaking her head, as she shut her eyes tightly trying with all her might to will them to return.

"Nothing, Mia. We've done nothing! It was their time…"

"IT ISN'T FAIR," she growled as the anger set in.

"No, no it isn't, but we've got to grind our teeth and bare it. There's a reason for everything, and we have to remember that. Mia, they're never truly gone. They'll always be with us wherever we go. They're here," I said with determination, as I pointed at her chest where her heart lay, "They'll always be here, as long as you let them. They'll never go away, as long as you keep them here!"

Nodding her head, she placed her tear soaked hand over mine, "I-I don't want to lose anyone ever again. Jake, I-I don't think I can bare losing someone else."

"I know, Mia, but someday you're going to have to. Nothing, and no one, stays alive forever. Life is cruel, but a gift, and we gotta keep reminding ourselves that." With another nod, she choked back her sobs, and leaned her head back onto my shoulder.

I don't know how long we sat there, or when our tears finally ceased, but eventually I noticed Norm wide awake watching the two of us.

Mia had not to long ago passed out in my arms, and now I was beginning to lose my strength to hold her in my lap. So, quickly mouthing to Norm for help, I found him jumping up to aid me.

Taking my sister into his arms, he lifted her up, and walked over to one of the machines. Placing her gently onto the gel-like padding, he pulled a blanket from a table behind him, and wrapped it around her.

Stirring slightly, her eyes opened only for a minute to see what was going on, before she closed them again. However as I rolled over to her, taking Norm's place as he returned to his own bed, she mumbled sleepily, "I love you, Jake…wasn't your fault."

"I know…I love you too sis," I replied, running my hand through her hair, before moving away to go to my own makeshift bed.

Mia's P.O.V

I was somewhere warm, bright…and it almost seemed as if it were endless and stretched for miles and miles. Even as I stood there, I knew it wasn't just the warmth that seemed that way, because I could feel this slight hum of energy as it passed through me, and brought a sort of calm I hadn't felt in the longest of time. It felt as if I almost floating on air, and nothing could hurt me here; not even the devil himself.

_How could such a place exist? Where was I? Yet even as I thought that, I knew I would not get an answer. _

_Closing my eyes, I breathed in the fresh scent, and just barely caught the scent of his all to familiar cologne. Forcing myself to open my eyes and look, I could feel my heart begin to beat faster, and faster. _

_Yet there he stood, and he was not alone. Grace, Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma…all of the ones I had held so dear, and lost, where there. _

_Tommy came to stand in front of me with his all to familiar smile. Placing his hand under my chin, he replied, "We're happy, Mia. Let the guilt go. Everything will get better…let us go. Just forgive yourself," and before I could speak a word they disappeared and I was left with a fulfilled like feeling inside of me. They were where they needed to be. They had returned home to one another. _

_They were with Eywa._

The morning after I had had my dream seemed a bit unsettling. I received looks from the other two occupants of the trailer as my brother and I quietly ate our breakfast. At first I chose to ignore it, until it became unbearable. At which point, I finally spoke up, "I'm not about to break down, so you guys can stop staring at me now." Getting the point Trudy finally looked away, and went on with eating her breakfast burrito, however Norm was the one to comment, "We're here for you too, Mia. You know…if you ever need us." Nodding, I let my brother speak, "We're fine Norm, we said what needed to be said last night. It's the past now." Giving us a simple look, and a nod he followed in Trudy's example.

"Well, time to head back to the Thanator Clan," I said standing up, as I headed over to my machine. Getting it all set, I jumped up onto the gel padding. Lying down, I turned to the others and replied, "Well, I'll see you later."

With those finally words I pulled the net, and hatch down. Closing my eyes, I let my mind travel back to my avatar.

When I woke up in my other body, I immediately sprang to life as I gathered my things, and readied for the day.

A few minutes later I found myself sitting with the others as we waited for Nirite to show up. It was quiet, and not much was said other than a 'good morning,' and a 'how did you sleep?'

Atan'eko was the quietest though. He had only given me a nod earlier when I had entered the hut. Yet, as much as I found it unsettling, I kind of appreciated it considering what had happened last night between us.

I wasn't quite ready to address what had happened between us last night, or for that matter, what could have happened. It would have caused problems if I had brought it up at that moment.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I turned my attention to the doorway as Nirite entered, and took a seat within the circle around the fire pit.

She took a moment to get settled before turning to look at the group. She was quiet at first as she gazed at all of us, but it quickly melted away, as she declared, "_I have made my decision._"

Feeling my heart clench, and my mind running a mile a minute, I continued to pray every second to Eywa. I begged that it was the right decision. I pleaded that this wasn't a wasted trip. Yet even as I did so I couldn't help but doubt.

The doubt seemed to take over my mind, and within one minute it was all I could feel as the seconds dragged by, but what she spoke next shocked me.

"_We will help you, and your friends MiaSully. I believe that this may be the last stand, and it is where we are needed at this time. You have my warriors, and anything else you might need._"

That was all I needed to hear. With those words I felt the hope return, and somehow I just knew… we were going to win this. There was no doubt in my mind anymore. We were going to fight, and we were going to win even if it took my very last breath. Feeling a small smile creep onto my face I uttered a quick, "_Thank you._"

Returning the smile she replied, "_Now what do we have to do?_"

* * *

**Hope this chapter was as good for you as it was for me. I can honestly say that the Jake and Mia bonding moment had me balling despite the fact I was writing it. Anyway I had this idea in mind for that moment between them, but I wasn't really sure if I should do it this soon, but one of my reviewers (****Fanfichunter95****) kind of helped me along. So thank you for doing that my wonderful reviewer. You and the others were the push that I needed. Well now that we got this part out of the way, at least now we can get on with the story…and soon the battle YAY!**

**I hope I haven't prolonged it for to long. There might be one or two more chapters before the final battle, but I know you guys can pull through it if I can. **

**Anyway thanks to all those who did take time to review**-**…****lightan117****… ****Archermusician****… ****Fanfichunter95****… ****midnight84118****… NgaYawneLuOer… ****Emmalime****… Lanuya… and (sorry for not mentioning this reviewer last time. I realized you had posted in my inbox)… ****annajewel****.**

**Also thank you to anyone who even takes time to read this story, even if they forget, or just wishes not to review. It means a lot that you take your time out to read this story as much as the next reviewer. You all are what keeping writing. Thank you very much.**

**P.S. If you have any questions about this chapter, or thoughts, then feel free to voice them, because trust me when I say I don't mind. It is what helps me improve the story to you and other readers liking as well as mine. Also if you noticed any mistakes then feel free to tell me, because I really do hate making mistakes.**


	33. Author 2

**A/N:I know, you all are probably really made because I haven't updated in forever, but I will soon. I've just had other things to deal with lately. My Aunt might have MS, that or brain cancer. I'm hoping for the former. **

**Plus, my grandmother has been needing my help lately, so I've been staying with her. Not to mention the holidays have kept me extremely busy.**

**However, the main reasons that I've been waiting to update are; #1 I'm hoping I can get the Special Edition Avatar Movie soon. I'd really like to redo some chapters with those scenes added in, and then there is #2. Number 2, I've had this Harry Potter Fanfiction idea for a while tucked away, and I'm just now starting to type it up. I'm hoping to get it out of my head by doing so, but no such luck yet.**

**Anyway I sincerely apologize for not updating, but don't lose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. I have not forgotten about all my loyal readers for this story.**

**Sincerly, **

**DesireOfFantasy**


	34. The Little Things That Give Us Away

_**+ The Little Things That Give Us Away+**_

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

"TSU'TEY," I heard Jake call out to me while I was talking to the chiefs of the other clans. Turning around to look at him when he arrived at the base of the Tree of Soul's, I let him take a breath from his run, before blurting out, "What is it JakeSully?"

"It's Mia," he gasped still at a loss for breath. Knowing Jake, he had probably run all the way from the edge of camp, to the other by the looks of it.

"Mia? What has happened? Is she alright," I asked quickly, finally pushing the thought of the other chiefs aside for the moment.

"A scout just flew in. They saw them coming. She did it Tsu'tey! The Thanator Clan is with her," He smiled while still breathing heavily from his run.

I felt my heart catch right before it went into overdrive. Mia, she was back! It had been absolute hell without her. It had been even worse not knowing if she was okay or not. Not even Jake's words of ease earlier this morning had been enough to quail my restless mind. Now with this new information I let all my worries fade away with just one exhale of breath. Without another thought I placed one foot in front of another as I made my way away from the others.

"How close is she," I asked motioning for Jake to follow with me; as the others behind us began to talk amongst themselves.

"Maybe a few miles from here, but they're probably closer now since I've last heard."

Without another word, Jake and I called for our ikrans. Toruk was the first to arrive, and then following shortly behind him was my banshee. Connecting my queue with the animal, I jumped on quickly.

Within just a few short minutes, both Jake and I were high in the air searching for the new arrivals; and Mia.

"I don't see anything," I cried out to Jake over the roar of the wind.

"They should be close… Wait, there they are!"

The moment the words left his mouth, my own eyes trained in on the amazing sight below _and_ above us. Ikrans, direhorse, and thanators alike were quickly approaching the campsite. There were at least maybe two hundred warriors, if not more, and leading them was none other than Mia.

Smiling with pride, I took a nose dive towards them, before pulling up alongside Mia and her thanator. Upon seeing me, she broke out into a fit of giggles as another woman beside her, on her own thanator, simply glared.

Giving her a wink, I flew off to wait for her at the edge of camp. Jake, however, went to take his post upon one of the arches as the newcomers began to arrive.

Mia's P.O.V

The moment Nirite's approval had left her lips that morning, we had begun gathering all of which we could; even a few clans further from their village had been contacted by a messenger, and within a few hours they had arrived at the Thanator Clan's village ready to leave, and help us. By the time we were all gathered together, as we prepared to leave, there were probably roughly around three hundred of us. More than even I, or anyone, had been expecting.

The Na'vi seemed to understand now that we were on the brink of war, and it was either stand against the enemy now, or not stand against them at all. Everyone's hopes were growing, as well as their courage to finally be able to prove to the RDA that this was their land, and they were not going to take it from them without a fight.

"_MiaSully, look_," Anitri called from beside me; pulling me away from my thoughts. Following her pointed finger, I noticed an Ikran coming our way, but not just any ikran….no, it was Tsu'tey, and with him was Jake riding upon Toruk.

Swooping down low into the field, Tsu'tey's ikran began to fly next to Tìvawm. Taking one look at Tsu'tey, and the goofy smile he had plastered on his lips, I couldn't help but giggle at him; especially when he winked.

However, he didn't stay long as he ascended back up into the air. This left me to turn and look at Anitri, whom I just noticed was glaring at my mate.

"_Bit of a showoff isn't he_," she replied rolling her eyes.

"_Not always. This must be an odd day for him._"

"_Or he's just crazy in love with you_," she countered with a smirk that could put even my own brother's to shame.

Shaking my head, I watched as Tsu'tey flew back to the edge of camp, as my brother flew over to an archway to landed Toruk. Smoothly dismounting, he turned to look at us as we all entered into the camp of Na'vi.

Turning to Anitri, I called out, "_I'm going to go on ahead, and meet up with Tsu'tey._" Giving me a curt nod, I urged Tìvawm forward, and within a matter of moments we were racing towards our destination.

As I came upon the edge of camp, I found Tsu'tey, Neytiri, Norm, and Mo'at awaiting my arrival. Urging Tìvawm to slow, and then halt, I disconnected our queues before dismounting.

Unlike the others, Norm immediately rushed forward, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You're alright," Norm breathed, as I laughed.

Pulling out of his hug, I replied, "What? Did you think I'd get myself killed between now and this morning when you last saw me?"

"Yeah, yeah I kind of did," he chuckled as I smacked him across his chest.

"Well don't you make me feel special," I laughed, turning away from him as Neytiri also enveloped me in a hug.

"_You're brother has been on his wits end about you. I tried to keep him as calm as I could. Yet, I can't lie, it is good to know you're safe and sound again,_" Neytiri smiled as she reluctantly began pulling away.

"_It's good to see you too, my friend_," I grinned, as I moved aside to allow Mo'at to pull me into a swift hug also.

"_How did it go? I was so worried when they told me you were going to meet with the Palulukan Clan_," Mo'at questioned, as she glanced behind me at the nearing group of warriors.

"_Fine, they've agreed to help. I think they've realized the importance of the situation as well as us,_" I beamed.

"_Thank Eywa! I thought they'd cut you're head off_," Norm spoke, after deciphering what I'd just said.

"They probably would have if I hadn't explained so thoroughly why we were there," I divulged in English while shrugging of my shoulders. As my eyes left Norm's, they connected with the one person I had been craving to see the most. His sun brightened orbs latched onto mine immediately, and from the intense look he gave me I just couldn't help the slight shiver. Being away from this man, for so long, had inadvertently reminded me just how much I loved him.

As the group noticed the silent exchange between the two of us, they quietly dispersed; making their way to meet with the Palulukan Clan. The moment they were gone, Tsu'tey took my hand, and pulled me into his chest. Arms encased themselves around my tiny waist, as hungered lips met my own. Yes, this is definitely something I missed.

However, no matter how many kisses he bestowed upon me, I knew they would never be able to rectify the time we hadn't been together. All I wanted was to take him somewhere quiet and alone, so that we could be together as one again. Tsu'tey was like my own drug; an intoxicating, mystifying, and eye-popping experience.

Anitri was wrong; I had no feelings for Atan'eko. How could I when I had someone as good Tsu'tey? I couldn't even fathom how I could question our love! Yet, I had, and through my intimate exchange with Tsu'tey it must have showed.

Guilt… it is an awful thing to have.

"_Are you alright,_" Tsu'tey asked after pulling away, and leaning his forehead against my own.

"_Only because of you_," I said forcing a smile; one that could fool even a skilled actress.

"_I'm glad you're with me again. I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer_," he whispered contentedly, while raising his hand to run smoothly across my cheek. Leaning into his touch, I barely noticed the approaching figure out of my peripheral vision.

"_MiaSully, Tsu'tey, your presence is requested during the two clan's meeting,_" Atan'eko's voice piped up about a three feet away. Jumping slightly at the very man's voice that was causing me to feel this awful guilt, I turned to reply, "_We're coming, Atan'eko._" With a quick nod, he sauntered off back to the others.

"_I would ask how it was dealing with him, but_…"

"_It was fine, Tsu'tey. He's an annoyance, but we tried to make amends on this trip. I know it's hard to believe, but he does feel guilty for what he's done,_" I explained, as Tsu'tey motioned for us to make our way towards the group.

"_I hope he feels guilty. He's been nothing, but trouble since you came to us_."

"_True, but like I said, he's trying to make up for it now. Just give him a chance_."

Sighing heavily, Tsu'tey nodded reluctantly, and added, "_Fine, but only because you ask this of me._"

"_See, I knew you were a big softie in there somewhere_," I laughed, as Tsu'tey merely rolled his eyes; a trait he'd picked up from me since I arrived within his clan.

Before he could say anything else, we had reached the group of Palulukan leaders. Seeing me standing so closely, and lovingly, next to Tsu'tey; I noticed that Anitri had begun to openly glare. Unlike her family, she was not one to so easily forgive people for their pasts. She was one to hold onto a grudge, and never forget; sadly.

However, her glare did remind me to ask Tsu'tey later about his heritage. I knew it wouldn't be easy broaching the subject, but if there was to be any relationship between us then I didn't want it based on secrets. I had lived with enough of those problems in the past, and now all I wanted was to start this new life fresh.

"_You're welcomed here with open arms. Anyone who is tired of the strife the sky people have caused us all, is a sister or brother of ours,_" Mo'at said to Nirite and her family.

"_As are you. My people, and I, are deeply sorry for what happened to your home. Maybe when this is all over we can try to mend our past relations, and help one another rebuild what we once had_," Nirite suggested.

"_I believe that would be greatly appreciated. It's been to long since this rivalry has been going on. We should be standing together as Eywa intended; not as two halves of a whole,_" Tsu'tey spoke for the first time; granting him the attention of the royal family.

I watched as eyes bore holes into the man beside me, and he calmly took they're judgment. Though Anitri never swayed from her discernment of my mate, the rest of her family's eyes lightened with understanding. They must have seen how different he was from his father's father. _That_ or they knew it was time to forgive. However, secretly, I was hoping for both.

"_Indeed, it is time that we do_," Mateyo admitted openly, shocking his daughter. Swiveling her head around, and glaring openly at her father, she announced, "_It will never be forgiven by everyone father!_"

"_Maybe not, but as time goes on I think they'll see reason someday,_" he objected. Noticing her about to disagree again, Talion stopped her by placing a firm hand upon her shoulder. Anitri quickly closed her lips, and turned away from her father. It seemed as if Talion had a lot of control over his betrothed; a similar power I sometimes had over Tsu'tey. I guess you could say I saw a lot of us in the two of them.

After clearing up Anitri's outburst, Mo'at and Nirite got down to business. Every once in a while Tsu'tey's or my opinion seemed to be needed, but it didn't seem too often. So, when we were sure everything was settled, and the Thanator Clan had made themselves at home here with the others, we went off on our own again.

Walking about the village that had, over the few days I had be gone, formed itself around the Tree of Souls, I found our situation content enough to breach the subject I had been dying to ask.

"_Tsu'tey, you know a lot about my past, but while I've been gone…well I've realized I don't quite know much about yours?_"

Pausing briefly to look at me, Tsu'tey sighed, "_That's because I don't like to talk about it. It's not always great to know you're family's the reason why a war started._"

"_It's also not great to know your people are the reason why a war started either,_" I countered with my own first-hand experience, as we continued walking down the path; people waving at us once in awhile, or kids darting between the two of us as they raced one another.

"_Mia, please don't ask me to bring up such a sore subject_," Tsu'tey begged while crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

"_Sometimes bringing up the subject helps to alleviate the pain you feel inside. Listen, I'm not trying to infringe upon this subject for the sole purpose of harming you, Tsu'tey. I'm asking you, because I want to help; I want to know what you've been through. You already know me, and extensive drama I've lived with. Don't you think it's time to open up, and maybe let me in some too,_" I insisted, as I placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

He slowly dropped his arms to his sides as he answered still sidled alongside me, "_Mia, I understand you want to know, but this subject is not just sore to me, but to all the Omaticaya. What my grandfather did was wrong, and it caused great pain among our people. It's hard for anyone to talk about; especially me._"

"_Please Tsu'tey,_" I pleaded in almost a whisper. Sighing, Tsu'tey turned away from me. Then very calmly, he spoke, "_Maybe someday, but not today, Mia,_" and with that he walked away; leaving me standing all alone.

Growling at my self in anger, I squared my shoulders, and lifted my head up high. I couldn't show weakness; especially among the Na'vi. They needed to think that nothing was wrong; they needed to believe that they're leaders didn't squabble over something as mundane as this.

So, without another thought, I held my head high, ignored the looks others were giving me, and there I set off to go look for my brother. Well, either him or Norm, would do right about now.

Jake's P.O.V

Watching over the camp, I found a peace I hadn't felt in awhile. Sure, I felt the oncoming-of-war jitters, but for once it seemed as if everything was falling right into place.

I was the leader of these people, Neytiri was my mate, Tsu'tey was actually getting along with me surprisingly well, and even Mia had settled her differences between the two of us. Everything just seemed like it was alright. It seemed as if I had a control I hadn't had in a long time.

I liked it too.

I loved the feeling of pride it brought me. It was nice to be able to hold my head high, and say I did this without feeling regret for what I'm admitting.

True, there had been mishaps in getting to the place I was in now, but weren't there always? I mean, there's no action without a reaction. I probably would feel guilty for the rest of my life for how I'd done it, but I'd have to learn to live with it eventually. Right now, I had to be their leader. Right now, I had to guide them through this war.

If only it were as easy as said than done.

"Hey Jake."

Turning around, I found my sister standing behind me with exactly the same look I had on my own features.

"You alright," I asked, as she came to rest beside me.

"Yeah, I guess," she lied. I knew from the look on her face that something was troubling her, and it was my job to find out what. When she was younger, and she'd come to our brother or me looking like this, she wanted Tommy or me to worm it out of her. She wanted to talk about it; even when she said she didn't.

"Liar," I chided, as she shot me a glare.

"I am fine," she spat a little viciously.

"Then why do you look like you want to jump of the edge of this cliff," I teased, earning a look of mock severity from her.

"It's just….Tsu'tey knows everything about me, but I ask one simple question about his past, and he just shuts down," she ranted angrily, while throwing her arms up into the air almost childishly.

Laughing a little, I replied, "Give him some time, Mia. It's his business. I mean, it's not like you were completely open with him in the beginning."

"Uggh, hypocrite," she scoffed playfully, while giving me a dirty look.

"Yes, I know you are," I chuckled as she reached out, and smacked me on the side of my arm. Jumping from the sting of her strong hand, I cried, "Owwe, god when did you get so strong?"

"When I learned I had to put my brother in his place," she countered earnestly.

"Says the proverbial wild child," I replied with a roll of my eyes, while giving her a brotherly nudge to the side. Smiling, she asked, "Do you think Tommy's proud of us…I mean now that everything's starting to fall into place."

"I would hope so. I can't say for sure, but I think he wouldn't have done anything different," I answered a little solemnly. The air between us stilled as we remembered our late brother. It was hard letting go of Tommy, and I'm sure we probably never would, but at least we were making a step in that general direction.

"You know, I think there's one thing different that Tommy wouldn't have done," Mia announced. Glancing over at my sister with furrowed brows, she answered my silent question, "I don't think he would have gone and screwed around with the chief's daughter." Chuckling lightly, I replied, "No, I think his self-respecting persona would have known better."

Shaking her head, she asked with a broad grin, "How are you and Neytiri doing exactly? I mean, she said you're being your bull-headed self, but how is everything really? Is she actually 'The One?'"

"Neytiri and I fit together perfectly, no pun intended, and she's probably the only girl who's every really got me. She knows how to deal with me when others don't, and to make me understand when others can't. Neytiri's perfect, and I'm so glad I had the luck to meet her those many months ago, so yeah…I guess she is 'The One'," I said in a bit of a daze; looking back on the time I've got to spend with Neytiri here on Pandora.

"What abut Tsu'tey," I asked coming out from my tranquil-like state.

"It was rough in the beginning. There was definitely sexual tension there at first, but I don't know…it just sort of grew into something more. By the time I caught on, it was too late to stop it. I love him, Jake. Despite all the hell he causes, I do love him. I can't imagine a life without him now, and it's hard to know I can never truly be with him fully," Mia voiced, gazing up into the sky as if it held the answers.

"Maybe there's a way Mia; I mean Grace…"

"It didn't work remember?"

"That was because Grace was too weak from her wound. I think we should at least give it a try after this is all over; if we're still alive I mean."

Silence fell upon us again at the mere mention of death. The sad thing about it was that it was more than likely to happen too. We were going up against gun-ships with bows and arrows. All we could do was pray that something like that won't happen, and that Eywa will protect us.

"Yeah, I guess we could try," Mia answered absently. Turning from me, she began to walk away when I called to her, "Mia, wait!"

She hesitantly looked back at me, and there I noticed the sadness in her eyes; not to mention the acceptance of what might happen. She accepted that she might die, and she accepted she might never be able to fully live this life. It was not a look you ever wanted to see in your sibling's eyes, and it brought an ache to my heart I hadn't felt in a very long while.

"Yeah Jake," she asked.

Sighing, I lowered my eyes for a moment. I didn't want to discourage her anymore, but I didn't want to give her false hope either. It was wrong, but I couldn't bear to see her look like that. So, with what strength I had in me to do so, I muttered, "We'll get through this; both of us."

Forcing a sad smile; Mia replied calmly, "I pray that we do, Jake. I really pray that we do." Then, she turned on her heels, and left me to go about her own business. As she was leaving, Neytiri came striding up to me.

"Is everything alright, Jake? Mia looked troubled about something," Neytiri asked coming to stand beside me.

"Just on-coming war jitters, is all," I whispered, turning around to face her. Placing my hands onto her cheeks, and my forehead against her own, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. As long as I had Neytiri all would be fine. She was the rock within my world; unmoving and unwavering. When all seemed bleak I knew I could count on her to be here for me.

Neytiri placed her hands on my own cheeks, and leaned up to give me a gentle kiss on my lips. Her comfort brought all the solace I needed at the moment.

Instead of letting her pull away, I leaned into her lips even more; relishing in feeling that washed over me. If this was truly love, then I had been missing out for a very long time.

However, before the kiss could deepen any further, Neytiri finally pulled away after a minute or so to ask, "Do you want me to speak with her?"

"No, she'll be fine. I think everyone's feeling what she's feeling right now. Besides, I think she just really wants to be left alone."

Smiling in understanding, she gave a nod before wrapping her arms around my torso. Clinging to me tightly, I let my arms envelope her small frame in a secure hug. Even if the world started falling apart, I would be fine as long as Neytiri was here within my arms like this forever.

Mia's P.O.V

Night was quickly enveloping the jungle and its inhabitants, but with this new darkness seemed to come with a much more vibrant life. Fire pits were blazing all around, as Na'vi told stories to one another, or discussed the upcoming battle. Many of the people even celebrated being with one another through music and dances.

You could smell the delicious aroma of different delicacies intermingling in the air; hexapede and sturmbeest meat, not to mention the different Pandorian fruits and vegetables. It seemed as if everything was as it should have been.

Except I wasn't apart of it.

I sat back in the shadows, watching everything with a dazed mind. In my hands sat a cup full of some kind of Pandorian liquor, which I was already feeling the side-effects to. Beside me sat Peyral who was talking languidly to her betrothed; Tsanten. However, sprawled out on my right side was a very drunk Norm Spellman, and it seemed as if his mouth was moving a mile a minute. Even through my haze I managed to only pick up bits and pieces of his conversation with the other Na'vi.

The fire pit in front of us burned brightly, and almost had me in a trance as I watched the swirling flames twisting here or there. It seemed as if this fire had a mind of its own; almost dancing to the beat of the music from all around me. The laughter and cries of the Na'vi added to the music as I fell deeper into my own world. However, it was not a world of happiness.

No, it was a terrible memory.

_I looked on at the fallen home around me. Fire blazed brightly, as billows of smoke rose into the air. The beating of my heart and the cries of the Na'vi were the only sound to be heard. My only thoughts were how could they do this? How could they take something we held so dear? How could they be so zealous, and destroy something so beautiful?_

_They were monsters! All of them!_

_This destruction they caused proved that. They wouldn't stop till we're all dead. They wouldn't leave until they took every last drop this planet had to offer. These people's short-sightedness had prevented them from seeing the devils they had come to be. They were greedy and ignorant._

_I was one of them._

_I would always be one of them._

_The Fall of Home Tree… I was unable to prevent this catastrophe, so I was no better than these sky people._

_I would never be a true Na'vi._

"Mia," a voice spoke, shaking me out of my memory. Closing my eyes to the fire in front of me, I willed away the vision that had crept its way into the front of my mind. So, by the time I opened them again, all I saw was Norm looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, Norm," I asked, as he placed a comforting hand on my own.

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for like three minutes," He asked, as I finally took the time to gaze around our group. Noticing for the first time the curious stares, I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got a lot of things on my mind," I answered, downing the rest of my drink. Standing up, I made my way away from the others. Walking down the rows of makeshift tents, and fire pits. I let my mind continue to drift, until I found myself upon a crowd of people.

"_YEAH, GET HIM,_" several female Na'vi cried out. Fearing there was a fight going on, I pushed my way through the gathering to figure out what they were cheering for. However, what I found made me almost smile. In the middle of this large group stood two Na'vi; Anitri and Atan'eko. Both were in battle stances; readying to fight one another. Wondering what was going on, I turned to the closest Na'vi, and asked, "_What are they doing exactly?_"

"_They are fighting for fun. It's a pastime back within our village. It helps to train the young ones basic battling skills,_" the elder Na'vi answered.

"_Is it dangerous? They don't use weapons do they,_" I wondered frantically. Laughing, the weathered-looking Na'vi shook his head, before replying, "_No, it's just hand to hand fighting._" As he said that I watched as Atan'eko launched himself at the young girl. Merely sidestepping him though, I looked on as she leaned down swiftly to grab his leg. With that maneuver Atan'eko fell with a loud thud.

When he tried to get back up, I watched as the girl threw herself on top of his back, and grabbed a hold of his queue roughly.

Atan'eko cried out in pain and shock, before rolling himself over to pin her between his body and the ground. Head-butting her, he found she let go quickly from the shock. Then, scrambling away from Anitri, Atan'eko gave her just enough time to get to her own feet, before he took off after her again. Only this time, the girl didn't back down. She raised her fist to meet the boy's jaw, and then her knee to grind into his stomach. While distracted by the pain, Anitri twisted his arm behind his back, and then easily threw him to the ground once more.

Atan'eko cried out as he hit the dirt beneath him, but this time as Anitri brought her arm to rest over his neck, he didn't move.

"_SAY IT_," she screamed angrily.

"_NO_," he yelled back, as her grip tightened on his arm, and her elbow dug deeper into his neck. Coughing, Atan'eko finally spat out, "_FINE! You win._"

"_What was that_," she cooed with a malicious grin.

"_I SAID YOU WIN,_" he yelled. Chuckling, she got up off his back, and extended her hand to him. Rolling onto his side, I watched as Atan'eko gave a few more fitful coughs before taking Anitri's sportsman-like gestured.

The crowd around them cheered as Atan'eko left the circle to come stand by me. Still rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled, "_She's one formidable opponent, I'll give her that._"

"_Yeah, she really did kind of kick your ass,_" I laughed, as he gave me a playful shove.

"_WHO WANT'S TO TRY ME NOW? WHO HAS THE GUT TO STAND UP TO __**ME**_," Anitri cried out in foolish pride; it was very obvious this girl was drunk. Shaking my head at the girl's own stupidity, I turned to the bloodied Atan'eko, and said, "_Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, and away from this ridiculous hobby._" As we were turning away I heard Anitri call out, "_WHAT? YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ME, MIASULLY?_"

Freezing in my tracks, I heard Atan'eko urge me, "_Just ignore her. She's only trying to get a rise out of you. The woman's just drunk._" He was right, but that didn't stop her.

"_YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR SKY PEOPLE ARE SO TOUGH, BUT HERE YOU ARE WALKING AWAY FROM A DIRECT CHALLENGE! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THEM!_"

'_**Just ignore her, Mia. She's just drunk, and you're letting this get to you, because you're not in your right of mind either**_,' my conscious chorused, as Atan'eko took a hold of my arm. He could literally feel the tension around me, and knew that if he didn't get me out of here…well it wouldn't be good.

"_CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOU'RE PEOPLE, BECAUSE YOU'RE WEAK! YOU JUST SIT AROUND ON YOUR ASS, AND LET EVERYONE ELSE DIE AROUND YOU. YOU'RE PATHETIC_!"

More Na'vi had begun to gather as I stood there with my back to her. My temper was slowly simmering, but I knew if she pushed one more button I was going to boil over; then, it would all be over.

"_HOW DID IT FEEL TO WATCH THAT FILTHY DREAMWALKER OF YOURS DIE…_"

"_AHHHHHHHHH_," and before Atan'eko could stop me I'd already pulled away from him, and shot towards her. Catching the woman off guard, I landed a strong blow to her jaw that sent her flailing backwards. However, I didn't stop.

While she was still off guard, I reached out and grabbed a hold of her queue. Yanking the braid as far back as I could I repeatedly landed blows into the side of her head; all the while the crowd around us cheered enthusiastically, egging the two of us on.

During my wild episode, Anitri gained enough sense of direction to finally raise her knee up for an attempt to kick me in the side. Though, before she could, I heard Atan'eko warn me from the sidelines; giving me enough time to jump back away from her.

Now, on the opposite ends of the circle, we stared one another down daringly.

Anitri carelessly wiped the blood off the side her lip using the back of her wrist, as I shook my hand a bit; hoping it would alleviate the stinging pain of my raw knuckles. Our gazes never wavered, as ours eyes took on a new fire that burned just as bright and hot as the afternoon sun.

Slowly, the two of us began circling one another; almost like a thanator stalking its defenseless prey. Feral-like hisses and growls fell from our lips as smooth as a summer's stream. Flexing our muscles, we both prepared for the next attack.

"_You'll never belong here, dream-walker,_" Anitri hissed, as she spit her blood onto the ground in front of us.

"_That's what you think,_" I spat back angrily.

"_You've ruined the Omaticaya! They'll never want you! Once the war is over, they'll no longer need you, and your precious mate will toss you to the wind. A dream-walker can never be a true Na'vi,_" Anitri taunted, with a sickening smile.

"_Jealous that I can actually choose a mate when you can't! Face it! You hate me because I'm better! You're just a stupid little kid from where I come from. You wouldn't mean anything back on my old planet!_"

With a loud battle cry, she launched herself at me. Catching her fist in my palm, she attempted to throw her other, but I just as easily caught it as well. With no other option left, she leaned back and then forcefully threw her head forwards; straight into my own skull. Stumbling from the shock, I dropped her hands, which in turn gave her the advantage to throw a punch to the side of my face.

As I fell to the cold ground below, I heard the Na'vi around me booing and cheering; reminding me that I was still in this fight, and it wasn't over just yet. Opening my eyes, I saw Anitri's foot coming towards my ribs, so without another thought I rolled sideways to avoid it.

Jumping to my feet, I turned back to my attacker in time to know to step sideways. As she ran past I grabbed a hold of her long Mohawk, and yanked her to the ground. The young Na'vi screamed in pain as I kept my grip firm and tight on her braid; refusing to back down. Reaching my arm around her front, I went to try and choke her, but she launched her face forward, and dug her teeth into the flesh of my hand.

Crying out, I unconsciously let my grip slip on her hair, enabling her to pull away, and do a roundhouse kick to my side. However, my stance was strong enough to keep me balanced enough so I wouldn't fall. So, when Anitri tried to do it again, I merely grabbed a hold of her foot, and twisted it sideways. I'm sure that if a Na'vi's bones hadn't been as strong as they were, I would have at least heard something crack when I did that.

Anitri fell to the dirt below her, and with no remorse, I threw myself on top of her. Her hands shot out to attack me, but with little effort I swatted them away. My hands immediately went to her neck, and tightened their grip.

The words she had spoken earlier kept chanting in my head, as my blood pumped furiously through my veins. My heart beat was racing sporadically, as I tried to rid the horrible things she'd said from my mind.

"_**CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOU'RE PEOPLE!**_**"**

"_**YOU'RE WEAK!**_**"**

"_**YOU LET EVERYONE ELSE DIE AROUND YOU!**_**"**

"_**PATHETIC!**_**"**

"_**YOU'LL NEVER BELONG HERE!"**_

"_**A DREAMWALKER CAN NEVER BE A TRUE NA'VI!"**_

"_**YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THEM…THEM…Them!"**_

"MIA, STOP," a voice screamed, bringing me out of my trance. Looking down I saw Anitri choking beneath my hands. What had I become? She was right…I was no better than them.

Letting go of her immediately, I backed away as I fumbled over my own limbs to stand. Looking around at the shocked crowd, I felt an emotion bubble up inside of me before it spilled from the corner of my eyes. I couldn't show weakness. Not here. Not now.

Without a second to lose, I tore through the crowd. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, and as far they allowed me to go. I didn't even look back to see if anyone had followed, or who had been the one to scream my name. I just ran.

Breaths began to become raspy, and my legs felt like they'd turned to jelly. My eyes burned from unshed tears, but my cheeks were soaking wet with the previous. When I finally did stop, I found myself behind the bright willowy branches of the Tree of Souls. These branches managed to hide me from unwanted eyes, as sobs tore through my lips. Here, among this tree, I felt safe; like no other could harm me or judge me. Yet the guilt of what I'd almost done made me wish Eywa could strike me down where I sat.

I couldn't believe I'd let my anger get the best of me! I thought I'd learned to stop that from happening, but here I sat with the truth. I hadn't.

How could some simple words tear through my emotional barrier, and harm me so? Why would I even let them? Anitri didn't know me, so why should I let her judge me?

But I had.

I let her tear me down, and I let her words get the best of me. How could I be a leader when I couldn't even control myself?

"_Mia_?"

"Go away," I cried.

"_Mia, we know it wasn't just you. She's the one who egged you on._"

"GO AWAY," I screamed, as arms enveloped me. I fought to get away from the person, but their grip was to strong; too manly.

"_No, I'm not going anywhere. What kind of man would I be if I left you here to cry?_"

"A damn good one," I choked, still refusing to speak their native tongue.

"_You might want to think that, but you know it's not true,_" he chuckled, while brushing back my hair. Sniffling, I looked up into the Na'vi's sun-like orbs. Within this man's arms I felt a sanctuary I had never felt before. I felt like I could tell him anything, and he would not judge me. So, taking a deep breath I let the dam break from lips.

"_Tsu'tey, she's right. I'm just like them…and I'll never be a true Na'vi. So, is all of this just a waste? Are we just a waste,_" I whimpered, as I leaned into his strong chest.

"_No, Mia, you're nothing like those sky-people. You're stronger, braver, and love with your heart more than they'll ever be able to. I promise that I'll never leave you; no matter if you'll never be able to be a real Na'vi in physical form. I love you, and nothing is going to stand between us being together; that includes where you're from,_" Tsu'tey whispered gently to me, "_I know you're different. They might not see, but I do. So, do not blame yourself for other's faults. You are not like them._"

Fresh tears spilled from my eyes, as I leaned closer into him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, he also pulled me closer to his warm body. This is what I needed; reassurance.

I needed to know that no matter what, his feelings for me would never change, whether I be Na'vi or not. I needed to know his love wasn't just for what I looked like, but for who I was inside; a love that defined logic itself. Silently, I thanked Eywa for this wonderful man she had bestowed me with; because without him…I'm not so sure I would have made it this long.

The war was coming, and we all needed to be strong. We couldn't let useless squabbles tear us apart, because that's what the enemy wanted; the enemy wanted to divide us to make us weaker.

Anitri might not be the enemy, but she was a test Eywa had thrown at me; a test to prove I was not like my former heritage. By passing these tests, I would develop my mind and body to better withstand future attacks like this. These tests were what were readying me for this battle, and I'd be damned before I let some stupid teenager beat me down both physically and emotionally.

Tsu'tey loved me, and he knew I was better than them. So, if that's what he thinks, why can't I believe it?

Leaning my head upwards, I placed a sweet kiss onto my mate's lips. Smiling against my own, he placed his hand upon my cheek, and held me in place; just like he would forever hold me in his heart.

Wainfleet's P.O.V 

Almost the whole base had been called into the cafeteria for a debriefing by Quaritch. In my opinion it was to damn early in the morning for this shit. All I wanted to do was go pass out in my cot for a few extra hours. However, it seemed as if the big man had other ideas.

"What do you think this shit's all about," Fike asked coming to stand beside me.

"Who the hell knows? Quaritch's been walking around like he's got a stick up his ass ever since Dr. Augustine and her crew escaped. For all we know he could be threatening us not to help them," I grumbled rubbing the back of my neck, trying to alleviate the throbbing ache it was producing.

It didn't help that my eye still hurt either from a few weeks previous when that little bitch had tried to put her finger through its socket. There was a scratch still healing in the corner too. Not to mention that little cunt had practically torn through the flesh in my hands with her teeth; this of course had earned me a stitch or two. I swore that if I ever get my hands on her again I'd kill her.

I should have done it when we went to retrieve her, and those other green-peace freaks, from their camp. However, Momma Bear made sure to keep a close eye on her cub the entire time she'd been here. There wasn't even a moment where someone wasn't with her. If it wasn't her crippled brother looking after her, then it was that geek; Spellman. Needless to say, I hadn't gotten my chance at revenge yet, but the moment we find her again…well you better bet she'll be screaming my name by the end, if not pleading for her life.

The crowd quieted as Quaritch walked into the room. Coming to stand in front of the windows, he took a moment get his bearings before speaking to us in whole.

"Everyone on this base, every one of you, is fighting for survival. That's a fact," he declared.

I watched as the screens to the windows closed, covering the room in complete darkness. However, Quaritich didn't even flinch. He merely aimed the remote control in his hand at the projector, and turned it on. Behind him, came to life a visual screen, showing a piece of land on Pandora. Little yellow dots stood out in certain places; some more than others though.

"There's an aboriginal horde out there massing for an attack. Now, these orbital images tell me that the hostiles' numbers have gone from a few hundred…" with a flick of his hand the picture behind him changed, and the yellow dots had grown to take over the entire screen almost, "…to well over 2,000 in one day. And more are pouring in."

The screen changed once more, and this time the yellow dots had turned into great big blobs. Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked to Fike with that all too familiar gaze. It was the gaze that said 'Here-We-Go.'

"In a week's time, there could be 20,000 of them. At that point, they will overrun our perimeter. Well, that's not gonna happen! Our only security lies in pre-emptive attack. We will fight terror with terror," Quaritch blazed, as more soldiers around him began nodding in agreement; including Fike and me.

Quaritch changed the screen behind him again. This time, instead of looking down upon the land, we were looking over it. Arches jutted out from around the land, encasing this bowl-like valley in the middle. Inside this valley, sat what looked like a giant willow tree.

"Now, the hostiles believe that this mountain stronghold of theirs is protected by their… deity," Quartich scoffed scornfully, as most the room began snickering with him. Chuckling lightly, I continued to listen to what he had to say, "And when we destroy it, we will blast a crater in their racial memory so deep that they won't come within 1,000 klicks of this place ever again; and that, too, is a fact."

Cheers erupted within the room so loudly that I could barely here myself, or Fike for that matter, agreeing with our colonel.

This was it; we were taking the blue monkeys down. Those bastards wont know what hit them, and when it's all done and over with…well let's just say if little miss is still around afterwards, then she's in for a rude awakening.

Quaritch turned off the projector, and the windows came to life with light again. Slowly the room began emptying. Following Fike to the doorway, I was almost out before I heard Quaritch call out, "Corporal Wainfleet, stay behind for a moment. I need to discuss something with you privately."

Looking over to Fike, he merely shrugged his shoulders, and jerked his head for me to head back. Leaving my friend behind, I made my way back to the big man.

"Yes, Colonel," I asked coming to stand at attention in front of him.

"At ease corporal; follow me," he said motioning over into the corner. Not daring to disobey him, I followed.

Once he was sure we were out of earshot, and he was positive everyone had left the room, he finally spoke, "I have a special mission for you."

"What is it sir," I questioned warily.

"Remember that girl who beat down your pride, and made you look like a fool in front of your fellow marines," he jeered, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"How could I forget that bitch? Look what she did to my fucking hand; not to mention my damn eye!"

Sniggering, Quaritch prompted, "How would you like to get that revenge you've been craving for so badly."

"Hmph, more than you'll ever know, sir," I huffed angrily.

"Then here's what I need you to do. I need you to find that girl, and make sure she's no longer a threat to us. Kill _her_…," Quaritch said with a manically smile, "…and we break Sully."

A broad grin appeared across my lips, as I answered, "It would be my pleasure, sir."

"That's my boy," Quaritch, said slapping me on the shoulder, as we made our way out of the room. Walking out of the doorway, I spotted the little weasel, Patel, standing nearby. Hearing us exit, he looked up from his data pad with his own menacing glare.

"Get back to work," I ordered branching off from Quaritch as he made his way down the other hallway.

I didn't stay behind to see if he listened. I was too gleeful of the fact that my very own wish had come true. By the end of this week….Mia Sully would be dead.

* * *

**Okay, I know I've been gone for a very long time (Ducks away from rotten tomatoes, while asking, "Really was that necessary."), but I have had my reasons. Things in my personal life kept popping up to distract me. For those of you who are wondering how my aunt is doing; she's fine, and she has neither cancer, nor MS thank god. Apparently the doctors said it was a false alarm, however she's still been in pain. For what reason, we have no idea, because the doctors here in my hometown…well… suck (No offense to the doctors out there :-] ). My grandmother has also been keeping me distracted since I've been helping her out a lot as well. I've also devoted my time to getting to know my family again, since we're not all that really close as we once wore. Let's just say it's caused more fights with my lunatic uncle than I would have liked, or the coughcopscough. Anyway, I'm very sorry for the long and grueling wait.**

**I did however, during my time away, manage to get the Special Edition DVD (Which by the way is awesome, and includes the mention of Sylwanin :-) yay!). As for the Harry Potter Fanfiction I had in the works…well let's just say it's still in the works, and I'm still debating whether or not to continue writing it. Right now, I'd just really like to try, and focus, on this story again. **

**I will warn you though, that my updates may be far and in between still. It might take a month, or two, for me to update, but I promise I'll try to make the chapters worth your while. At this point I estimate at least four to maybe five chapters left…at the most. As for any of you who may be wondering if there will be a sequel to this then I'm sorry to say I'm afraid not. However, do not let yourself think you already know the ending by me saying that. I assure you that you'll be very surprised by the end of this story. I would write a sequel, but I just don't think I have it in me too. I'm very sorry. **

**However, I have returned, and I do apologize once again for making you wait so long my lovelies. :-)**

**I'd like to thank all the gracious reviewers who've stuck by this story during my absence. I appreciate each and every one of you. Despite one horrible review I got (I'm not going to mention their name here though) I was very grateful for your all's kind words, and encouragement for me to continue on with this Fanfiction. I've missed greatly, and am happy to finally return back to the website I call home. Thank you for the lovely, and much appreciated review**_-…annajewel… A Drunk Canadian… hermione... HoundDogDash… GreenpplOMG… ISeeYou… Emmalime… PureblueSkies… chupacabrita… Archermusician… Ashitaba82… Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl… Cc… sandradee27… gunitatsuhiko… reader333… Jael Rainer… Sidthe…and thatredheadedchick. _

**(If I forgot anyone then just let me know through a review, or in my message box. It's been so long I haven't really kept up with everyone. My mind's been somewhere else. I'm really sorry if I did forget you though. I do appreciate your review as well as everyone else's.)**

**Also, thank you to anyone who does take the time to read this story also; even if you choose not to review. I hold nothing against you for not reviewing. I cherish even you all as much as I do my reviewers. If you read this story, then it just means I'm doing a good job, and that's really what I'm looking for…not always just the feedback. Through my stats I know you all are out there enjoying this story as much as I have. If you're one of those who forgets to review on an occasion, then I forgive, and I still love you guys as well. I know how hectic life can get, and sometimes even I have to go back later to a story to review it, or I just forget. However, thank you all, because I appreciate each and every one of you. You, as well as the reviewers, are what have kept me writing. **

**P.S. If I've made a bunch of spelling errors, then please forgive me. It's been such a long time since I've written this, and I was in such a hurry to get it out there to you all.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :-)**


	35. Confessions

_**+Confessions+**_

Mia's P.O.V.

"_**Jake, it's crazy here. It's full mobilization. They're rigging the shuttle as a bomber. They've got these huge pallets of mine explosives. It's for some kind of shock-and-awe campaign,**_" Max explained frantically over the computer's monitor. As my eyes widen, I heard Trudy exclaim beside me, "Fricking daisy cutters!"

All of the group was huddle around the screen, either prepping guns, or going over something or another. Jake had been reviewing me on how to use a gun properly again when Max's call had come in. Now, we were almost all stunned into silence within the tiny shack.

"_**Quaritch has taken over. He's rolling, and there's no stopping him**_," Max proclaimed fearfully. Looking from the screen over to Jake, our eyes connected as the same thought ran through our minds.

"When," I asked, turning my gaze away from my brother's.

"_**0600 tomorrow; and that's not even the worst of it either, Jake,**_" Max muttered bitterly, as his eyes crossed over to where my brother was sitting.

"How much worse can it get," Jake wondered almost completely defeated.

"_**Much worse; Quaritch has gone and put a bounty on you're sister's head, man. He seems to think that if he kills her, then it'll stop you are something. I overheard him talking to Wainfleet about it. Listen I (Woman: Max! Max!) … I gotta go,**_" and with that the screen cut off, leaving us all in a shocked silence. Jake refused to meet my eyes as I sat there taking everything in.

So, Quaritch had gone and put a bounty on my head…what else was new? There's practically a bounty on all of our heads. However, what unnerves me is that he'd been talking to Wainfleet about it; Wainfleet being my almost rapist. There was probably only one thought going through that idiot's head right now.

Norm leaned forward to turn off the monitor, before collapsing back in his seat. With a very annoyed and exasperated tone, he snapped, "We're screwed!"

Chuckling angrily, Trudy replied, "And I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom."

Giggling slightly at the memory of the quote I'd learned back in college, I said aloud, "We chose this road, and we'll end with martyrdom or victory." The others within the trailer all gave me a funny look until I explained, "Um… it's a quote by Ahmed Yassin. He was a founder of Hamas, an Islamist Palestinian paramilitary organization. The guy was murdered on his way to prayers back in the year 2004. It just kinda popped into my head after what Trudy said." With a cheesy smile, I heard Trudy laugh from beside me before Norm emitted his own chuckle or two next to her. Jake just simple smiled at the three of us. However, the tension slowly seeped back into the room as Trudy spoke up once more, stating, "We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows."

"I think we're aware of that Trudy. We've been aware of it since day one," I said, as I leaned my head onto her shoulder. My human body was tired, and considering I hadn't really gotten any real sleep in the past few days, I'm sure it was ready to shut down any minute. Trudy must have noticed my grumpiness was from lack of sleep too, because she didn't counter back with anything like she normally would have. Either that, or she was just as exhausted as herself.

Jake was the one to butt into the conversation next though, "I have fifteen clans out there…"

"Seventeen Jake…you have seventeen counting the Palulukan Clan, and their friends," I muttered fighting a yawn. With my eyes closed I could tell even now he was glaring at me.

"Sorry Miss-I-Have-to-be-Specific… I have seventeen clans out there. That's well over 2,000 warriors," my brother stated, as Trudy wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Playing with my hair absently, she managed to get me to open my eyes long enough to pay attention to Jake once more, "Now, we know these mountains. We fly them. You (finger pointed at Trudy) fly them. They don't. Their instruments won't work up here. Missile tracking won't work. They'll have to fire a line of sight. If they bring the fight to us, then we have the home-field advantage."

Nods or blank stares filled the room; Jake, a little down-hearted, looked to me for help with the others. Sighing, I shook my head. Trudy and Norm were right; we were screwed. How could we take on the RDA like this? Even if we did have the home-field advantage, that didn't give us that much 'up' against their gun-ships. This was something that had not only escaped my brother's mind, but also Anitri's when I had first spoken of this to her family.

These soldiers were still going to end up murdering us in the end. Yet, instead of admitting my fears, I knew for Jake I had to tell a white lie. Sometimes white lies give us the hope we need to succeed. So with a deep breath, I took the plunge.

"Well... I can say ooooone thing about alllllll of this," I mumbled through a yawn; catching the attention of the group again. Stretching my limbs, I replied, "…the Palulukan Clan finally got their wish. This is what Nirite's daughter was hoping for, as well as their head warrior, Txuritan. Everyone knows that we have a better chance with them coming to us, than if we go to them. I think Quaritch just made a big mistake by saying he's going to bring that bomber here."

Turning her head to look at me, Trudy replied, "You know he's gonna commit that bomber straight to the Tree of Souls."

My face instantly fell as realization dawned on me. She was right. There was no place else Quaritch would be wanting more than to take those explosives too. He knew that if he took out their direct line to Eywa…it'd all be over.

"Yeah, I know," Jake whispered sadly.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Norm voiced, "If they get to the Tree of Souls, it's over. That's their direct line to Eywa, their ancestors. It'll destroy them." Nodding in agreement, I lowered my eyes to the floor. Defeating the RDA would be no easy feat. We were going to lose a lot of warriors doing so; probably our own lives as well. Yet, like Jake, I refused to accommodate myself to those bastards. They'd already taken enough lives, and it was our job to keep them from creating a mass extinction.

"Then I guess we'd better stop him," Jake declared.

Nodding, I went to stand up when a dizzy spell came over me. Feeling myself begin to fall back, I had no time to grab a hold of anything. Thank God for Trudy, though.

Grabbing hold of me before I fell backwards, Norm jumped up to assist her in helping to sit me back down.

"You alright, Mia? You look don't look so good," Trudy asked rubbing my back in a motherly-like manner.

It seemed as if she had taken upon Grace's role of watching out for me ever since our 'Mom,' had passed. I wouldn't lie though; I was secretly glad she had. When she acted like this, it made it almost seem as if Grace had never died. However, when it eventually would set in… well, then I would feel just as awful as I did before. I think maybe because it was out of guilt for not letting Grace go like I should be doing.

"I'm fine. Don't worry…"

"Mia, you're as white as a ghost, and you look like you just rose out of a coffin. You need to eat something, and then go catch some sleep. Jake and I... we'll be fine on our own at camp today," Norm advised, with Jake seconded it with a nod.

"Seriously, I'm fine. We have too much as it is to worry about my own healt…"

"Please, don't make me go all Dr. McCoy from Star Trek 2009 on you. I'm not afraid to pull out a needle, and start drugging you up," Jake warned with almost a parental tone in his voice. I knew when Jake started acting like our father then it was probably time for me to listen.

"Fine, but not until I at least get a shower; for that matter, I think we all need one. No offense, but we all smell like a bunch of pigs," I said scrunching up my nose. Laughing at the comment I'd made, the group allowed me to go take a quick bath.

I couldn't deny that the water felt good running along my malnourished skin, but I could deny that I wished it felt as soothing as it did in my avatar. Here, in all my glory under the showerhead, I felt alien. It just didn't feel right to be hidden in such a small space when you washed. Even when I wore those clothes in the shack, all I wanted to do was rip everything, but my underwear, off of my body.

Grace and Max had been right; I'd dug myself a hole I couldn't get out of. I had been emotionally compromised from the very beginning, and through my own thick-headedness I hadn't seen it. However, now I was going to have to live with it.

By the time I was finished, hair dried and clean clothes hanging from my bony body, there was already a meal waiting beside Trudy for me. Jake and Norm had sadly already linked with their Avatars. We were alone for the day.

Quickly, I gobbled down the meek lunch that I'd been given, and within moments of it hitting my stomach I could swear the rumbling pain all but disappeared. Once fully satisfied that most of the dizziness had faded away now that I'd eaten, I began to make my way toward my bed. However, along the way I was soon stopped.

"Here, Norm said this will help you get a better night's rest," Trudy said while handing me a pill and a glass of water. Taking them from her hands, I popped the pill into my mouth, before chugging down all that was in the glass. Ordering me to show her I'd taken the medicine, I opened my mouth so that she could check. After a moment she turned away, while giving me a thumbs-up.

"How long will it take for this thing to kick in anyway," I asked as I finally went to lie down in my makeshift bed on the floor.

"Norm didn't say, but probably not long," she shrugged turning back to the guns she'd been fooling around with earlier.

Watching her, I couldn't fathom how Norm and she had really gotten together. They were complete polar opposites. How could you live with someone when there was a distinct possibility that you were going to end up fighting with each other all the time?

I mean, I know Norm was attracted to her physically; that much was obvious. No one could deny that Trudy's Latina features weren't gorgeous. Sometimes even I secretly envied her voluptuous curves; wishing that I had taken better care of my body like she had. Yet, there was something else there that Norm had found special about her that others hadn't.

"You okay, Mia," Trudy asked, bringing me out of my reverie. It was then that I realized I had been staring at her oddly for past few minutes.

Chuckling to brush away the embarrassment I felt, I said, "I guess this pill kicks in pretty quick. I think I'm already starting to feel it."

Laughing, Trudy replied, "Good, because for a moment I thought you'd gone all gay on me, or something. I thought I'd have to tell Jake to inform Tsu'tey you were no longer his type."

Scrunching my nose up, and sticking out my tongue, I replied, "What? No way! I mean its fine for others, and I don't have anything against it whatsoever, but still…yuck!"

Roaring with laughter at my expression, Trudy giggled, "I know, but you should have seen your face. It was priceless."

Chuckling along with her, I shook my head. The moments with Trudy would never be dull ones.

And then it clicked.

One of the reason's why Norm loved her was because she made him laugh. She made every moment worth while when they were together.

"Norm really loves you, you know," I mumbled through a grin. Ceasing her laughter, but not her smile, she replied dreamily, "Yeah, I know."

Looking up at her, I asked, "Do you love him? I mean it seems like you do, and I'm not going to judge if you say otherwise. I just want to know that he's in good han…"

Chuckling at my verbal vomit, Trudy answered, "Yes, Mia, I love Norm; with all my heart. If I was to die now, I think I'd be content with the life I've lived. I grew up with a happy childhood, lived my dreams of flying, and met someone who I couldn't picture living without. I wouldn't change a thing to be honest."

Still smiling, I said, "You know, I told Norm a while back, when we first met, that he was going to meet someone great for him; someone who would make him happy, and fit him perfectly. I think that person was you, and believe it or not, I'm glad it was too. Like you said, I can't picture it any other way."

Smirking, Trudy replied, "Okay now, enough of all this sappy bullshit. Sometimes I wonder if I'm losing you here, Mia." Chuckling with one another, I finally felt the pill kicking in. My eyes began to droop, and I found it even harder to avoid yawning. Noticing this, Trudy replied, "Come on, Mia. Get some rest. Norm and your brother will kill me if I keep you up any longer." Nodding languidly, I rested my head further into my pillow. Within moments of closing my eyes, I was out like a light.

_Dream_

_I was flying through low-hanging clouds; my eyes blurred by the strong winds. Battle cries and Na'vi screaming from all around me seemed to cut through the air like a knife. Gun-fire blared from every direction, but they were like ghosts. The thick fog surrounding the mountains hid this enemy from my view; ultimately bringing a chilling fear that I could be hit at any moment._

_Suddenly, a gigantic ship appeared out of nowhere through the covering; emerging almost like a ghost through the mist._

_This ship put the fear of God through me as the occupant of the cockpit zeroed in on my location. I tried with all my might to steer Sage in another direction, but he just kept flying faster and faster towards it. Then, before I knew it, we were upon them. _

_A pair of haunting eyes managed to catch my gaze, and these eyes…I knew them all to well._

_Why is that?_

_Well, it's because they belonged to none other than Colonel Miles Quaritch._

_Screaming in fear at this vision before me; I felt Sage suddenly give a sharp jerk. Then, before I knew it, I was freefalling through the air with Sage floating high above me; bleeding profusely. We'd been hit._

_My avatar fell through the jungle; hitting various trees and plants in its wake, before it finally crashed down onto the forest floor. _

_With the air knocked from my lungs, and the obvious wounds lining my body, I knew this was it for me. However, I barely had enough time to register where I was before I was suddenly jerked away from my thoughts by someone's loud cry for help._

_Rising to my feet, while cradling my wounded side, I made a beeline in the person's direction._

_I was only a few feet away when a Na'vi-sized Wainfleet stepped into my path. Cackling maniacally, he raised his gun in my direction._

_Knowing this was it for me, and that I could not run from this man in my state, I waited for the final blow._

_BANG_

_However, I felt no pain, and as I opened my eyes, I realized it was not my blood-curdling scream that had been heard._

_It was Tsu'tey's._

_Turning to look behind me, I found Tsu'tey lying on a large dirt bank beneath me; holding his bleeding wound, his sun-kissed eyes gazed straight into mine. It was like he was begging me to take revenge, and as I stood there…I knew that's all I wanted. The boiling rage I felt deep within, and the painful sadness I had for watching my lover slowly die, seemed to give me the push I needed._

_Yet, when I turned back to attack Wainfleet for what he'd done…he was gone. In the man's place was a group of Na'vi, and among that group was my brother and Neytiri. Seeing their heart-wrenching sorrow for what had happened, I could barely keep back the choked sobs coursing through my lips._

_I fell to my knees in front of the man I loved; tears cascading down my cheeks like a never-ending waterfall._

_Carefully, I placed my hand upon his painted cheek; his shuttering breaths quickly becoming fewer and fewer by ever passing moment._

"Please, you can't leave me_," I begged in his native tongue, while placing heartfelt kisses onto his temple._

"I-I cannot stop my d-death, M-Mia,_" Tsu'tey gasped looking into my eyes, before his gaze met Jake's._

_Breathing heavily, he spoke, "I can't…I cannot lead The People. You must lead them…Jakesully."_

_Shaking his head, my brother replied, "I'm not officer material."_

"_It is decided," Tsu'tey hissed through the pain, as his hand grasped mine. "Now…do the duty of Olo'eyktan," and with that, my mate raised his hand to pull out Jake's dagger. _

"_No, NO TSU'TEY," I screamed through my sobs; realizing what he wanted my brother to do._

"_I will not kill you," Jake breathed, as Neytiri pulled me away from the man I loved._

"_It is the way, and it is good!"_

_Shaking my head vigorously, I fought through Neytiri's grasp as I screamed, "You don't know what you're talking about! We can save you! P-please DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

"_I will be remembered…" Tsu'tey spoke through labored breaths, "…I fought…with __**Toruk Macto**__! We were brothers… His sister… I loved…and he… was my last shadow."_

_Looking from Tsu'tey's gaze to my brothers, I silently begged him not to do this. I begged that he would see reason. I even went as far as to plead with Neytiri to stop him._

_However, my brother merely shook his head._

_Leaning over the Na'vi's body, Jake readied his blade. Tsu'tey then turned his eyes onto mine one last time to whisper, "I love you, Mi..." _

_Yet, he never finished what he had to say as one final thrust of the blade ended his life for good; my love was gone. In his place rested a still body with his lifeless golden eyes._

"_**NOOOOO**__…!"_

_End dream_

"…TSU'TEY," I screamed, jolting up from my makeshift bed; my eyes scanning the room frantically for the man I loved. Yet… he wasn't there. It was simply a dream.

Panting heavily, I let the real world fall back into place around me once again; even though it was hard considering my heart was easily beating a mile a minute.

Carefully placing my hand over my chest, I tried to still my breathing.

My mind, at first, refused to process that everything was truly okay, but after a moment things began to register. I was in the shack…alone…Trudy was gone…but the links were still running.

Scrambling to my feet quickly, I began to search the trailer for any sign of my friend. However, it seemed she had been long gone for a while. In her place was a note stating that she'd gone for a walk with Norm. So, to make sure it was true, I went to count the oxygen masks; where, of course, I found only one missing.

I could only assume then that the note was true.

However, still not completely satisfied, I went to put on my own special oxygen nose plugs; these of which were the gift given to me by Max for my birthday. Once they were on, I made a beeline for the door.

When I got outside, I quickly checked to make sure the helicopter was still nearby; which, thankfully, it was.

Once satisfied that nothing bad had happened, I reentered the shack. The moment I managed to tear the plugs away from my nose, I was immediately off to find something to quell my rumbling stomach.

Checking the tiny fridge for something to eat, I found one of the few breakfast burritos that we had left. We were low on food, and even though Jake had tried gathering things for us to eat from within the jungle…well, it seemed an almost fruitless attempt. Even though there were some things on this planet that our species could eat, there were quite a few others that we couldn't. Sadly, that few resided around here.

While warming up my burrito, I took a seat at the nearby desk.

Yet, as I did, I heard almost every bone in my body popping and crackling. I guess I _was_ in bad shape; especially since my current clothing had to be tied with rubber-bands to even fit. I mean I could barely look at myself in the mirror, because I looked so terrible. I don't even know how everyone else in the shack could bear to see me. Then again, I didn't quite resemble a skeleton yet; let alone a prisoner from a Na'zi concentration camp, but I was still very much underweight.

Trying to avoid seeing my reflection in anything, I noticed something jutting out from within my back-pack nearby. Curious to what it was, I stood up, and made my way over to it.

Carefully, I pulled out the object from within the bag; only to find that it was the locket Sage had given me so long ago. Unlike when I first came here, I didn't hesitate this time to open it. So, when Sage's face came into view, I found I couldn't hold back the smile that broke out onto my lips.

"_What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going out with the guys, and to not wait up," I snapped from the bathroom sink; I could clearly see Sage's reflection even in the foggy mirror._

"_Mia, don't be like that. What I said…listen, I was wrong. I shouldn't be pushing you into something you don't want. If you want to wait…well, I guess I will to. I love you, sweetie. There's nothing more I want in this world, than you," my fiancé whispered as he came up behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my bare waist._

_Sighing, I leaned into his touch. I knew fighting with him wasn't going to help the situation. I couldn't even begin to count how many times we'd argued over starting a family. I guess this morning's fight had just escalated from something small to something ridiculous; though, it probably might have been because of his announcement that he was going back over seas._

"_You know, baby, you're going to get wet from my hair if you keep hugging me," I chimed with a hint of playfulness. However, that hint was enough to assure him I was no longer angry with him. It confirmed that I understood what he'd said, and I had forgiven him. I would have eventually anyway. We always forgave one another._

"_Hmm, then I guess we should both hop back into the shower then. At least we'll both be equally wet…if you know what I mean," Sage replied cockily, while wiggling his eyebrows at me. _

_Smacking him on the shoulder, I replied, "You horny little boy. You think sex is going to help you in making that fight up to me?"_

_Raising his head up to the ceiling in a thinking-like manner, he said, "Weeelll, I guess not, but I'm sure this would." Suddenly, he pulled out a rectangular box from within his jacket. Handing it to me, he replied, "Your brother kicked me in the ass when he found out about our fight. Then he advised me that I should spend everything I had on you; ergo the necklace." Laughing at his goofy expression, I opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket hanging from the end._

"_Open it up. I think you might like what's inside," he whispered huskily next to my ear._

_Without hesitation, I opened the locket to find a picture of him nestled inside. Smirking, I looked up into his eyes. With a sultry voice, I answered, "I don't just like what's inside; I love him." _

_Those final words were sealed with a heated kiss._

That kiss... I remembered till this day... as well as that moment. However, the love that I once had for this man, now laid within someone else.

Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey who'd brought my love back from the dead, and of who had taught me that no one is ever truly gone forever. My mate had shown me that there is even life after death, and that death is only the beginning. I couldn't live without him now; I couldn't even picture not growing old with him.

However, I probably would have to. There's not really a way to avoid the fact that the war was upon us, and we might lose one another during it.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I rose an unconscious hand to my neck. This is where I found Tommy's chain still residing there; Tommy being another person I hadn't forgotten with time.

"_Don't you look so manly," I laughed at my brother._

"_Hey, I actually like this chain. I think our mother made a great choice in man's jewelry," chuckled a fifteen-year-old Tommy._

"_You're only saying that because she'd murder you if you didn't," I said with a raised brow in our mother's direction._

"_Come on, you two act like two-year-olds sometimes," my mother laughed, while fixing the traditional Christmas Day turkey._

"_We're brother and sister, so it's sort of in our nature, Mom," Tommy chided with a grin._

"_You don't see Jake acting like the two of you…"_

"_That's because he's always off with some slut…"_

"_MIA," my mother scolded._

"_It's the truth," Tommy shrugged, "Besides, I'm the better brother right, Mia. You know I love you sis." Ruffling my hair, I shoved him lightly to stop. Then with a big smile, I replied, "And I love you just as much, Tommy."_

…and I did. Tommy meant more to me than the whole family ever did. He'd been there for me every step of the way; pulling me out of the gutter when I needed him the most. Yet, now that he was gone, the other twin had taken his place; this brother being the one who'd been unreliable, uncaring, and plain inconsiderate. Though, Jake was no longer that person anymore. He'd changed.

Jake was so different now. He'd immediately stepped into bigger brother mode the moment he learned of Tommy's death, and even though I hadn't always accepted it, I finally learned to live with it.

Through these two men's deaths, I gained relationships with two others I would willingly give my own life for in an instant….annnnd…. who would also, if I'm not mistaken, do the same for me in any case.

I may not have liked how I've gotten to this moment, but I've lived my life. I'm glad I've gotten to experience the things I have, and if that means I die during battle in a few days…well, then so be it. At least I'll die a happy woman; protecting the ones she loves.

Slowly pulling Tommy's chain off of my neck, I sat it down next to the necklace Sage had given me. Quickly fiddling with the two of them, I found myself with one whole necklace combined of the two.

There, on Tommy's chain, hung the heart pendant from Sage's necklace; just like how Jake now shared my love with Tsu'tey.

Pocketing the other chain, I stood up as I heard the timer ding on the microwave. Within a matter of moments I had pulled the burrito from the oven, and gobbled it down all in one.

Finally satisfied that my rumbling stomach had been quelled, I went to set up my link.

"Oh, you're up," came Trudy's voice from the doorway. Looking behind me, I found her making her way towards my direction, and Norm's avatar staring in through the window warningly.

"Yeah, I got a good rest. I think I'm just gonna go ahead now, and link," I shrugged, while giving Norm my best don't-fuck-with-me stares.

Looking between me and Norm, who was still standing outside the window, I could tell there was an eternal battle going on inside Trudy's mind. Either have an angry boyfriend on her hands, or deal with an antsy, not to mention violent, Mia.

Though, she did seem to come to a quick decision in no time, "Go ahead. He can yell at me later."

Squealing in delight, I hugged her before quickly getting into the link.

The next thing my eyes saw was the tent I had fallen asleep in with Tsu'tey the night before.

"_Morning, beautiful_," came a voice from my left. Looking up at the man whittling arrows beside me, I smiled.

"_Morning, handsome_," I giggled. Slowly rising to my feet, I made my way over to him. Settling myself in his lap, I kissed his lips sweetly; completely ceasing his current whittling.

"_You know, you can be a wonderful nuisance sometimes_," Tsu'tey chuckled against my lips, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_I know, but you love it_," I whispered against his skin, as my kisses began to trail down his neck. Tsu'tey quickly lost all train of thought, as his grip tightened its hold on me. Before I knew it he had laid me down on my back, and begun to administer hungered kisses across my chest.

However, just when I was starting to get into the mood, we were interrupted.

"Tsu'tey, Trudy said my sister linked. I need to have a wor….Oh dear lord not _**AGAIN**_! WHAT ARE YOU TWO? FREAKING RABBITS!"

Groaning in despair, I looked over at my brother who had his back to us at the tent's doorway.

"It's a natural part of being someone's mate, Jake. You and Neytiri should know that better than anyone. Besides, if I do recall, I caught you a few times in the barn back home on earth. Now what was her name…oh that's right; Candace," I replied smirking evilly at him.

"That's totally different," my brother snapped still with a deep cherry blush coating his cheeks.

"Why? Because you're a man? I hate to break it to you, but it's the same either way dear brother. I have just as much sexual tension as you do…if not more," I laughed, as Tsu'tey chuckled from beside me. During our rant he'd climbed off, and had taken up post next to my right side.

"I'm sorry, but a brother just shouldn't know what his little sister is up to with…well him," Jake half-yelled, as he gestured angrily at Tsu'tey. Finally turning to look at us, I could see the big-brother side starting to come out. It was a side I had often seen back in high-school; especially in Tommy.

"You're the stupid one who walked in on us; not just once mind you. You'd think you might have learned by now," I growled in annoyance.

"Well, excuse me for caring about you! I hate to break it to you, Mia, but you're not exactly in the right means of health to even be linked right now. You should be back at the shack getting some rest, and nourishing your human body! If you don't take care of your other body you won't be alive to even link to your avatar," Jake almost screamed.

Tsu'tey looked between Jake and me with a confused look. I knew he understood about the whole two bodies thing, but I think at that moment he just realized what linking did to my other one.

"_Mia, if you are in that bad of shape then you should return back to this shack. I refuse to condone you slowly killing yourself to be with me,_" Tsu'tey spoke gently, while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Glaring between the two of them, I replied, "See what you do, Jake? Why can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Because, I'm determined to make sure you make it to your 29th birthday. Not to mention you need to be in top health for the battle. If you haven't forgotten Max's words, then let me remind you; Quaritch has put a bounty on your head. I'll not have you goofing off, and getting yourself killed in the process!"

Shrinking this time at his loud voice, if not just his words, I lowered my eyes to the ground. I was beginning to feel a little shame for my actions; especially now that I could see the obvious hurt in Jake's eyes. That's not a look that I've ever liked to see in any of my twin brothers' dark orbs. Tommy and Jake had always known how to secretly get me to listen, however it usually took a really big fight to do so; one that would usually produce that look deep behind the windows of their souls.

"Fine, I'll get some rest, but let me roam around for awhile. I still have to keep this body in shape too, you know," I almost whispered, as I got to my feet.

Sighing, Jake reluctantly gave me a nod. With that, I exited the makeshift tent, while making my way aimlessly through the small village. I didn't care where I went, as long as I was away from that haunting look Jake was giving me.

Jake's P.O.V

I stood like stone in front of the entrance of Tsu'tey's and Mia's tent. I was so angry, and upset with her that my mind barely processed that Mia's boyfriend was still there.

"I think you may have been a little hard on her," Tsu'tey whispered getting to his feet. Making his way over to his bow and arrows, he picked them up, before taking a seat by the fire.

Following his example, I too took a spot by the fire with him. Glaring into the flames I whispered, "She doesn't know her limit. She never has. That's probably why she's so prone to having breakdowns all the time, and for some reason I blame myself; I even blame my family. They were always riding my brother and her to do better; to set examples for myself. I never knew that she was almost exactly like me, and that by trying so hard she was hurting herself. Mia wants to be perfect, but perfect doesn't exist. I just wish she'd understand that. I wish she'd realize that she can't do everything without sacrificing something else."

"Has anyone ever talked to Mia about it? Maybe your brother," Tsu'tey asked, as he began to whittle a new arrow.

"I'm sure her friends have in the past. Maybe Tommy too, but I think he more so encouraged her. I guess, maybe I should have voiced it to her, but…at the time I just didn't care. I was so wrapped up in my own little world; jealous of the fact my siblings were the more loved of the family," I shrugged absently.

"Do you think you should now, while you still have a chance," he wondered.

"What difference would it make, Tsu'tey? She wouldn't listen even if I tried."

"You may think that Jakesully, but you'll never know if you don't try."

Looking at the blue monkey in front of me, I couldn't help but think that maybe…just maybe…he might be on to something.

Mia's P.O.V

Walking through the village, I found the Na'vi's spirits more alive than ever tonight, and I soon learned why from Peyral.

Apparently, Jake had already informed the clans of Quartich's plans, and that he and his soldiers would be launching their attack the day after tomorrow. Now, everyone here in the village was readying for battle.

Everyone's anxiety had been intensified, and a lot of emotions were running freely through the Na'vi; some of these emotions seeming almost scary. Combined with their war party garb, and paint…they seemed almost demon-like. Yet, somehow though, I seemed to fit right in with them.

I was like a walking ghost as I watched the people doing their traditional dances and chants; even though I knew I had been acknowledged by many…. especially the Palulukan Clan.

It was hard to escape Nirite's eyes following my every move. It was like she was judging me; wondering when I'd make a wrong move. Yet there was something more there…something almost similar to admiration. It was almost the same look Mo'at had always held for me; even from the beginning.

Sighing, I listened to the music all around me; hoping the sounds would clear my head. Hearing the drums and horns, I even tried to count just how many I could see.

There were two Na'vi on some long trombone-like horns; one male, and the other female. Then there was one man with a long, not to mention huge, cylinder-like drum hanging from around his neck. This man was standing behind one woman with what appeared to be three or four large gongs, which their sound almost resembled many large bass drums. Though, the weirdest out of all of them had to be the swinging Na'vi in the trees. He was perched on a long thin stick, with ropes on each side that attached to a limb high above him; as he swung himself back and forth this stick hit a large drum tied against an enormous tree. The sound literally shook the ground every time he hit it. This of course seemed to help the dancers keep to the beat, but ultimately made someone standing still a little nauseous. So, to keep from throwing up, I continued to circle around camp.

In a way, I guess you couldn't deny what was happening now. Once the dogs of war are off their chain, they can't be called back. We were going all the way.

Now was the time to make amends with ones you'd hurt or angered. This was time to tell your loved ones how much they meant to you, and this was the time to reveal secrets you'd kept hidden for so long.

What was my secret?

My eyes trained on Atan'eko dancing nearby.

I guess you could say my secret was a forbidden one; one that was only a 'what if' scenario. This secret was just what I had been wondering, not what I'd already done. However, would I act upon it, or would it die with me… and the one it was about?

"_You okay, Mia. I saw you over here with a look that seemed almost like …well like someone had just killed your ikran or something,_" Atan'eko asked, as he popped up beside me from out of nowhere. Jolting a little, I nodded.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just…_"

"_The war_," he answered a little somberly as he mimicked my earlier actions; eyes roaming over the war party almost ghost-like. Taken a seat on a large boulder nearby, he followed my example.

"_Mmhmm_," I hummed, not really having a straight forward answer.

"_So, you really 'kicked Anitri's ass,' yesterday as your friend Norm so well put it_," Atan'eko chuckled.

"_I did, didn't I? I should go apologize. I wasn't in my right of mind at all_," I mumbled getting ready to leave.

"_Don't worry; she's not really that understanding right now. Her pride is a bit broken, so it might just be best to stay away from her…_"

"_That may be, but I want her to at least…_"

"_Mia, just trust me,_" Atan'eko pleaded with a fearful look in Anitri's direction nearby. Noticing his gaze, I caught her absently sharpening her dagger; all alone in her own little world.

"_Well, I guess your right,_" I smiled apologetically. Going over to Anitri right now might earn me an ultiment death sentence.

"_See, I told you_," Atan'eko grinned with pride.

"_You don't have to be so smug,_" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"_Then what would be the fun in it_," he laughed. Shaking my head, he must have noticed my still far away look, because next thing I knew he was asking, "_Is_ _everything __**really**__ alright, Mia?_"

Frowning, I sat frozen on the boulder next to him, while wondering, 'Should I tell him while I still had a chance; not to mention risk my relationship with Tsu'tey by doing so, or should I just forget everything I might have been questioning?'

Either way I was a confused and jumbled mess. Though, what popped out of my mouth next might be blamed on sleep deprivation.

"_You, you're what's bothering me_," I answered. Looking at me strangely, I felt Atan'eko take my hand before hauling me to my feet. He then proceeded to drag me away from the party to somewhere much more peaceful; somewhere much quieter so we could talk.

That's where I found myself at the Tree of Souls, the camp around it almost completely abandon; all the occupants apparently being at the war parties at the edge of the village.

"_What do you mean by I'm the one bothering you_," Atan'eko asked, as he took a seat on the rocky base of the ethereal tree.

"_It's nothing Atan'eko, really_," I shrugged, feeling frustrated with myself. Getting ready to leave, I felt his hand grip my wrist gently.

"_It must be something, or else it would not have you feeling this way,_" he declared, with a pair caring eyes.

Shaking my head, I whispered, "_What is bothering me... I can't tell you. It could ruin everything I've built with Tsu'tey, and I will not stand by while I let whatever wacky feelings I have run rampant._" With those words, I saw the shocked look in Atan'eko's eyes; realization dawning on him what I just might mean. However, as the shock set in his grip quickly lessoned. Taking my arm back from him, I took off before he could question me any more.

Oh, what a tangled web fate had weaved for everyone.

* * *

**Okay, I was going to add in the part about Trudy teaching the Na'vi about the helicopter, the talk with her and Jake, and also the Tree of Souls bit in the movie, however I thought this would have simply made the chapter a little too long, and very annoying. So, if you don't like it the way it is, then just deal with it. Yet, this does mean there's going to be an extra chapter therefore prolonging the ending, YAY! I'm still so not ready to finish this story. I love it to much to have to end it, but alas I am growing bored of it. I don't want my boredom to affect the storyline more than it already has, so I do hope you all forgive me for not making a sequel. :-)**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers who decided to forgive me, and review this story. You bunch are a lovely group**_-…Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl... sandradee27... jaygal11... GreenpplOMG... Archermusician... Haldir's lady... Grim1989... T0rukMakt0...Ravenclaw Slytherin... annajewel... and lightan117 (Sorry about forgetting you last time sweetie.) _

**Also thanks to the non-reviewers who also read this story. I appreciate you just as well as I appreciate my reviewers. You too, are a wonderful bunch. :-)**

**P.S. If you want to know what Sage looks like in my mind then look up the actor 'Andrew Walker,' from the Lifetime movie 'Wicked Minds.'**


	36. Crawl Carry Me Through

_**+Crawl (Carry Me Through)+**_

Mia's P.O.V

It was early the next morning after the discussion I had had with both Jake and Atan'eko the night before, and though things had calmed down considerably, not everything was quite settled yet. Jake would still send pointed looks my way as if he were still silently begging me to get some more sleep. Whereas, Atan'eko was trying his best, at the moment, to catch my attention amongst the crowd that had gathered to hear Trudy and my brother speak.

"There's no need to fear this beast," Jake spoke, while pointing at the helicopter behind him with his spear, "You can kill it." Looking over to Trudy, he nodded to the group of Na'vi, and ordered, "Tell them."

"The gun-ship's main weakness is the rotor system," Trudy replied, as she pointed up at the fans on top. Jake mimicked her words in Na'vi so that others could understand, but to also signify his point, he motioned upwards to where she had just mentioned.

"You take out the rotor mast, you got asymmetric lift, and she goes into an uncontrolled roll."

….chirp…chirp…

As Jake stared at her dumbly; not completely catching all that she'd just said within her hurry, I gave a simple roll of my eyes. It **would **be like Jake to not be paying attention; as it was his eyes had focused on Neytiri's during her explanation. However, I guess I could give in for once, and save his butt.

"_This woman just said that if you take out these fans here, then the machine is pretty much bound to go into an uncontrolled roll; therefore crashing it in the end_," I called out, while also catching Jake's attention. Smiling in thanks at me, he also replied in Na'vi, "_Also, therefore taken out the enemy._"

Cheers erupted through the crowd as Trudy chuckled, and said with a smile, "Exactly."

Norm looked at me, and asked with a raised brow, "How did you know what Trudy just said? She talks so fast I can barely understand all that technical gibberish?"

Laughing at my friend, I answered, "Sage used to talk really fast as well. It's all about taking a moment to stop, and listen to what their saying. Trust me when I say it's not hard to decipher all of their technical gibberish. Though most of the time it helps to be paying attention to the person, and not your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I guess it would help some," Norm replied with a nervous chuckle, before returning to what he'd been doing before. Shaking my head, I also went back to stroking my own brush across the metal.

Yawning loudly, I tried my best to hide it from Norm. However, he'd heard it before I could even think of covering it with a cough.

"Damn it, Mia! Go rest your avatar, and get some sleep! You can't be fighting tomorrow when you're like this," Norm shouted, catching the attention of the not only my brother, but also the group in whole. Blushing blue in embarrassment, I avoided the others gazes as I argued, "I'm fine, Norm. It's just early in the morning alright. Me yawning is nothing to get worked up over!"

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed, "Yeah, and what if your body shuts down tomorrow in the middle of a fight? No offense, but I'm sure dying, and then coming back human will be pretty painful."

Sighing, I snapped, "I'm not just going to squander away something that means a lot to me, Norm. I'll be fine."

Norm looked at me with skepticism buried deep within his eyes, as he continued to finish what he was doing.

"Really, I'm going to get a bunch of sleep tonight. Don't worry," and with that I finished up the rest of my painting. Placing the bowl of paint beside Norm, I went to search for Tìvawm; glad to be getting away from everyone's prying eyes.

Awhile later you'd find me upon the rocky ridge surrounding the Tree of Souls. Casually, I fed Tìvawm the raw meat lying beside me; a normal breakfast that he ate everyday. As I was doing so, I failed to notice the person approaching from behind me.

"_Are you sure that creature is entirely friendly_," Neytiri asked warily. Laughing, I nodded my head before replying, "_He's just a big _teddy bear_, really Neytiri_."

"_And a '_teddy bear'_ is…_," she asked coming to sit beside me, while still eyeing the thanator, whom was currently munching happily on his hexapede meat.

"_It's a stuffed toy that resembles an animal from my home planet_," I shrugged.

"_Oh_," she replied, as Tìvawm eyed the meat beside her; already finished with his previous. Motioning for her to feed him, she reluctantly picked up a piece, leaned forwards, and threw it at him. Then the thanator, without missing a beat, turned his head just in time to snag it in his large canines.

"_He is kind of cute_," she said as a hint of smile appeared on her lips.

"_No more different that the ikrans we fly…well, minus a few things._"

"_Like what?_"

"_Well, thanators can often times have multiple riders within one life cycle; at least that's what Nirite told me,_" I replied.

"_Really? What else did she say,_" Neytiri asked becoming quite interested.

"_Well thanators will usually let family and friends ride them as well; though their bond will always remain the strongest with the original rider. Nirite even said that when they find their rider, it's not just for life, sometimes they really connect; even when their original bond is not currently bonded with them. You feel what they feel, and they feel what you feel… even from miles away. However, when you die, some say that your thanator will go off into the jungle just to die with you. It's weird, but in a way it explains a lot. I mean, I always know where to find Tìvawm, or when he's hungry or not. Sometimes, I can usually tell when he's agitated by something too. So, even though it's not as strong as you think it is, you can still feel it there, and secretly…I think I can feel his heartbeat at times_," I whispered, as I gazed into one of Tìvawm's dark eyes.

"_That's amazing,_" Neytiri exclaimed, as Tìvawm inched closer to us; eyeing the last piece of meat between Neytiri and I. Noticing his current movement, and where he was heading, I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Okay you big brute! Here you go_," I laughed picking up the last piece of meat to throw at him. Purring like a giant cat almost, he dug into the last of his breakfast happily.

"_You know, I wonder…_"

Hearing Neytiri speak, I looked over to find her gaze on Tìvawm. "_You wonder what…oh…OH now I get it! If you want, we could try?_"

"_No, no, no I think it may be best if I leave this big '_teddy bear,_' to you_," she laughed. Getting up, she brushed herself off, before replying, "_By the way, you should get some sleep. Your brother and friends are really worried..._"

"_Neytiri…_" I sighed.

"_As am I, Mia. I know you don't want to hear it, but you do need your strength tomorrow,_" she said cutting off my protest, "_…at least get an hour or two today. It does make a difference._"

Looking at her with an irritated gaze, I found I could only hold it for a second before it completely vanished. I couldn't stay mad at Neytiri. She was basically my sister-in-law, and she was looking out for me; even if it might be slightly by Jake's persuasion. So, with a sigh, I gave her a final nod of my head.

Seemingly satisfied by my answer, she sashayed away; more than likely off to find my brother.

Once I gave Tìvawm one last pat on the head, I was off to follow Neytiri's orders. However, if only I'd stayed put then I wouldn't have found that one person who was the cause for my disgruntle disposition currently searching for me along the edge of camp.

"Mia, there you are. I've been looking for you every where…"

"Save it Jake. I've already gotten your boring lecture from Neytiri. It was very smart of you to use the one person I can't be mad at," I growled, as he gave me a somewhat confused look.

"I didn't ask her to talk to you…"

"Yeah, well, just the look on your face earlier would have prompted her to do it anyway. Listen, I'm heading to bed, so you can stop getting on my case."

"Mia, I'm only getting on your case because I'm worried for you health…I'm worried for you."

"I'm perfectly fine, Jake, really," I hissed, giving a glance around. Even though we were alone in this patch of the jungle, I still feared someone would hear. Once again, I didn't want the other clans to know their two leaders were quarreling…especially over something as ridiculous as 'sleep.'

"I know…I know you think you are, but have you looked at yourself lately; your human self I mean…."

"As a matter fact, I have," I said calmly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Isn't that a clue enough to you? You're killing yourself by not taking proper care of both your bodies. If you weren't so hung up on Tsu'tey…."

"Don't you bring him into this! I know you hate him…"

"I don't hate him, Mia. He and I have already had a talk concerning that subject. However, it is because of him that you stick around in your avatar more often than not, when you should be getting sleep," Jake argued heatedly.

"Says the one who does the same with Neytiri," I snapped, turning on him quickly with a furious gaze.

"Don't turn this on me, Mia! I was in a hell of a lot better condition than you were when we first stepped foot onto this planet…"

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"It means you were a fucking **stick**, and therefore need more food and sleep than **I** do. Damn it, I'm not going to keep taking care of you like Tommy used to" Jake spat angrily. However, seeing my sky blue eyes flare with an undeniable fury he'd never seen before, he began wishing he could have taken it back. He was right; I'd give him that much. Yet, the way he'd said it…and with that pompous-like tone…well, to be honest it just didn't sit well with me. Especially, how he had brought Tommy into this.

Literally speaking through my teeth, I hissed furiously, "Well then don't! I'm a big girl, brother dearest, and therefore do not need your help; for that matter nor have I ever. I did fine without you for the past few years, and I can do fine without your help for the next few."

"Mia…I didn't mean it that way…"

"Then what way did you mean it," I snapped.

"I meant that I don't want you to leave me to…like Tommy…and Gramps…like our family. You may not need me, Mia, but I do need you," Jake replied in a gentler and sadder tone.

Hearing his words, I felt the heat flow out of my body, and the cold splash of reality hit me in the face.

Jake was worried I'd die…and that I'd leave him all alone like the rest of our family.

I felt like a complete idiot; a simple fool. How could I not have seen it? How could I have not realized he was hurting seeing me like this? I'd always just assumed he was trying to take Tommy's place…not literally be walking in his shoes; feeling the same exact feelings he'd felt. God, I was a terrible sister.

"I won't Jake…"

"Then don't fight tomorrow. Stay here with Mo'at, please! I can't have your life hanging over my head just as heavily as everyone else's. I need to know you are safe. I have to…"

Sighing in remorse, I took a step towards him. Placing my hands over his cheeks, I managed to halt his words.

Taking my hands in his, he closed his eyes as he tried to hold back the threatening tears; ones that already had fallen across my cheeks.

"Jake, I'm never going to leave you; not now, and not ever again. However, you have to understand I'm a big girl now, and I have to do what's right. Whether you realize it or not…you need me up there with you tomorrow; you need me helping you. When it comes down to it, I'm the only one you can trust to carry this all out. Why? It's because I'm your sister. The same blood that runs through your veins runs through mine. So, let me be the woman I am, and let me do what I need to…so that I can help **you** for once."

Smiling, Jake pulled me into his arms, and held tight. It was like he didn't want to let go, because the moment he did... I'd be gone. Yet, hearing my reassurance, his grip lessoned as he whispered, "You really aren't that little any more are you?"

Even through his words, and his voice, I could hear the ghost of Tommy. It was almost as if Tommy was the one speaking through him; asking if I was going to be okay or not... now that he was gone.

And for once…I could answer that.

"No I'm not, but I'll be fine."

Chuckling, Jake let me go… still looking at me in amazement. It was as if for the very first time he was seeing me as I was; all grown up. Then, with a smile, he spoke, "For the record, I'm fine with you being all hung up on Tsu'tey. Just _please _try not to do any of that around me."

"It's a truce as long as the same rule applies to you and Neytiri?"

Laughing, Jake gave me a playful nudge, before replying, "We'll try, but she really does love me."

"Oh wipe that cheeky grin of your face. Your not that great, believe it or not," I giggled, as we made our way back to the village.

"Oh really, should I mention, 'The Great Toruk Macto.'"

"Should I mention 'boring.'"

"Oh shut it, you…"

"...Wonderfully loving sister."

Rolling his eyes at my comment, it was then that I realized things were going to be fine between us. Sure we were going to fight; what brother and sister didn't? However, there was a mutual understanding between us at that moment.

We were the last of our family. We needed to stick together to get through the upcoming events. In no way, shape or form, should we be fighting with one another. Especially when those hurtful words could be our last.

A few hours later…..

After some much needed sleep, I was up roaming around the village. I would have stayed back in the tent with Tsu'tey, but he hadn't been there when I'd awoken. However, he was probably, no doubt, with the other clans' chiefs.

So, when I spotted him with Anirti, I couldn't help the jealousy that enveloped my heart at that moment. I mean…I knew he could never be with her, but still! It was something every woman felt when another came around; especially when their mate seemed genuinely interested in her. However, what really didn't help was the fact I didn't like this girl…at all really.

"_They've been like that most of the day; talking battle plans, and similar interests. It seems Anitri has taken quite a liking to your mate. At least now that she's gotten over her grudge about him_," came a voice from my side. Looking over, I found Talion standing by my side. A little shocked that he'd spoken to me, I couldn't hide my gaping mouth.

"_So you don't hate me then_," I finally managed to sputter out.

"_Not in the least. I was wary at first, but… you seem decent. It's Anitri who's rough around the edges_," Talion answered with a tired sigh.

"_I thought you liked one another?_"

"_We did... when we were children. However this forced…marriage… as you sky-people call it, has driven a large emotional gap between us. She may still care for me in that way, but sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Like you, sometimes I wish I could just choose my mate…_"

"_And now I wonder if it would have been best if Tsu'tey had picked someone much more like himself_," I said with a shake of my head, still feeling the green monster rearing its ugly head.

With a tiny chuckle, and innocent smirk, Talion replied, "_I believe you don't see what's already obvious_."

"_What's that?_"

"_Very few of us get to choose who we want to be with; let alone who we love_," and with those words, he walked away leaving me completely confused.

Walking up to the two warriors, he managed to steal Anitri away from Tsu'tey. Bidding him a goodbye, they went off to do whatever they were going to do, while leaving my mate staring at me with a loving gaze.

Making his way over to me, he saw the confusion still in my eyes, and asked with care, "_Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep?_"

Snapping out of my trance, I looked up at Tsu'tey. His look of concern seemed to deepen, but I quickly cut off any ill thoughts by replying, "_I'm fine. The sleep was fantastic_." Reaching up, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before asking, "_Have you seen, Jake?_"

"_Last time I checked he was with that woman, Trudy. They were messing around that machine_," Tsu'tey answered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"_Thanks, I should go talk to them about tomorrow…maybe get a few more pointers from the two of them_," and even though I knew I should stay with him, I quickly bolted in the direction I'd been at earlier that morning; probably leaving Tsu'tey just as confused as ever.

Jake's P.O.V

"Push up. Take the weight of the gun," Trudy instructed as we were trying to unhook the machine gun from her ship.

We had come to the decision the night before that the guns would come in hand better if Norm and I had them. Leaving them on the ship would be a complete waste.

So, while the Na'vi around us got better acquainted with the ship, we were currently trying to get the things out of their stands.

"That's….it," Trudy mumbled, as she finally unlatched one the screws binding it to the ship. Looking up at me, she stalled as her eyes suddenly glazed over. It was the same look Mia got when she was trying to think of a better way to word her questions; however Trudy finally gave in, and replied, "You know, our chances suck?"

Sighing, I looked at her with a steely gaze, and replied almost wordlessly, "Yep."

Seeing the frustration in her eyes, as she leaned against the doorway of the helicopter, I knew she wasn't happy; especially when she vented her concern for the second time.

"We're going up against gunships… with bows and arrows!"

It's not like I hadn't heard her the first time in the shack, but for her to repeat it still put a fear in me I rather not admit. It was same fear that iced over my heart, and helped me to hold my head high when I answered almost coldly, "What's your point?"

Scoffing, Trudy answered, "Right, it's not like your sister's going to be one of those people fighting with you?"

"Listen, my sister's a big girl. She knows what she's doing, so lay off. It's not like I haven't tried to convince her."

"That's not what I mean, Jake. What I mean is… are you sure you want to do this? Do you want to attempt something that probably involves a complete genocide of this race here," Trudy asked heatedly as she went back to messing with screws that were holding the gun still in place.

"Do you think we should stand by, and not fight at all? Do you think we should just let them kill us all now, without a fight," I shot back, earning a defeated look from my friend.

With a nod of her head she answered, "No, but I just want to know if your sure about this?"

"I'm sure about this. I might not be sure about putting Mia out there, but I am sure about fighting for what's right."

Staring at me, she knew then that she'd gotten her answer. So, now satisfied, she went back to fiddling with the gun…at least until I spoke up once more.

"Speaking of Mia…"

"No, Jake."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask?"

"Let me guess though. 'Would you please try to convince Mia to stay behind,'" she mumbled in a deep voice, trying to match my own. Shaking my head, I replied, "Actually, I was going to ask if you could watch her back out there. I can't be on her the whole time, and I need another pair of eyes." Trudy's eyes softened at my words. I knew that even though she tried to act all big and tough, that inside she was just as much of a girl as Mia.

"Yeah, I'll watch out for her, Jake," Trudy replied with a smile.

"Watch out for who," came a voice from the other side of the helicopter. Sliding through the doorway to our side, Mia took a seat beside Trudy.

"The Easter Bunny, who else," Trudy joked with her, trying to ease the tension that had escalated by Mia's mere presence.

"If The Easter Bunny is code for Norm, then don't worry. He seems to think he has some crazy skills to keep him safe or something," my sister jested, nudging Trudy.

"You know, sometimes that man has a really big head," Trudy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ahh, cut him a break, with Jake here he has to keep up with his manliness somehow," Mia laughed. Shaking my head at the two girls, I replied, "So, you finally admit I have manliness?"

"When compared to Norm? Yes. Anyone has more manliness than our dear dorky friend," Mia smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell him you said that," I chuckled, before turning my attention back to Trudy, who'd just finished getting the gun out of its holder.

"Other side," she ordered, before moving to the gun on the other side of the ship.

Looking over at Mia, I asked, "Why are you bothering us anyway, sis? Shouldn't you be with Tsu'tey or something?"

Sighing, she mumbled a few incoherent words under her breath before replying, "Yeah, you would expect me to be wouldn't you?"

"What's wrong," I asked moving a stray strand of hair from in front of her large sky-blue eyes.

"Nothing, it's just me avoiding the inevitable I guess. Really, Jake, there's nothing to worry about. I promise," and with that she stood up, kissed my cheek, and left. Staring after her for a moment, as if the answer would suddenly appear, I finally returned to my work with Trudy.

Mia's P.O.V

Awhile later, after my talk with Trudy and Jake…if you could call it that, I found myself sitting at the base of the Tree of Souls. I had seen many other Na'vi earlier that day coming here…giving their prayers. However, I thought it might now be my turn.

I wasn't exactly praying at that moment, at least not the way the Na'vi did. I was more so just sitting there, with my eyes closed, trying to encourage myself to do something I hadn't done in years really.

The last time I could remember going to church, and getting down on my knees to pray, was when Jake and I were only ten-years-old. After that, church and prayers really didn't matter to me anymore; especially when I'd taken a look around me at what kind of world I was living in. If God, or such an Eywa for our planet really did exist, then why did they let such a thing happen? Why didn't they stop us?

Sighing, I rubbed my face in my hands, still trying to gather up the courage to seek out this higher being I kept hearing about.

So, after chanting to myself for a few minutes more, I finally attached my queue to one of the vines.

"I'm not one to really beg for help here. I haven't really given in to any deity in a long time, either. I also know I'm not like the others here, and there's a chance you won't listen to me, but please…here me out? We need you….I need you, more than I ever have. See, I know you sent me here for a reason. I know you made me different for a reason, but I can't understand why? I need an answer, something to reassure me that what I'm about to do tomorrow is the right thing. It may be selfish…. I mean I know it's selfish to ask, but is what I've already done right? Is this what you planned for me; even before I was born," sighing, I shook my head. It was wrong to ask, I'll never know that till I'm dead probably. It hurt to know the truth, but maybe I needed it to. With another sigh, I spoke "Eywa, please watch over us tomorrow; Protect us, guide us, and help us to keep our hopes strong. Please see us through this…I guess that's really all I'm asking."

Disconnecting my queue, I heard another voice speaking on the other side of the tree. Getting to my feet, I slowly crept around, while staying hidden within the glowing limbs of the willow-like tree.

I knew that voice anywhere, and though I knew it was wrong to spy, I found that against my better judgment I decided to anyway.

"I'm probably just talking to a tree right now…." Jake spoke, before emitting a heavy sigh. I knew this was just as hard for him as it was for me. Like I said before, the last time we really prayed was when we were like ten-years-old. Watching Jake struggle, I saw him lift his queue to one of the glowing limbs, as he went on, "…but if you're there, I need to give you a heads-up."

As his queue bonded with the neon purple vine, he whispered, "If Grace is with you, look into her memories. See the world we come from. There's no green there. They killed their Mother, and they're gonna do the same here. More Sky People are gonna come. They're gonna come like a rain that never ends…."

Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye, I looked over to see Neytiri catch my gaze. She saw me hiding there, watching over my brother. With a sad smile, she raised a finger to her lips; almost as if she were saying she wouldn't tell. Giving her a nod, I turned my gaze back to Jake one last time.

"…Unless we stop them. Look, you chose me for something. I will stand and fight. You know I will… but I need a little help here," Sighing, Jake lowered his head, and disconnected his queue. Ever so slowly I began to inch away, while still keeping my hearing trained on them.

"Our Great Mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life," Neytiri spoke, trying to comfort him.

I wish I could run back there, hug him like there was no tomorrow, but it wasn't just Jake who had to learn to let me grow up. It was time I learned to let him grow up as well; let other people take the responsibility of protecting him; even if I didn't want to.

"It was worth a try," my brother said, and with that I heard no more. Leaving, I was just about away from the tree when Atan'eko caught me mid-way. Sighing, I knew this was just another inevitable I had been avoiding all day.

"_Can we please talk,_" he begged with a look that could've melted anyone's heart. Feeling guilty for not telling him the whole truth last night, I did what I had to. With a silent, but reluctant nod of my head, I let him pull me to the side of the tree I had been on previously.

Once we were sure we were out of hearing range, he asked, "_What did you mean last night when you said you had wacky feelings? It sounded almost as if you were doubting…_"

"_I am_," I whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"_But, I thought you loved Tsu'tey_," Atan'eko asked, with a confused look in his eyes.

"_I do... very much so_," I answered, leaving the Na'vi just as bewildered as before. Deciding to help clear up the mess, I added, "_However, there have been recent complications that make me doubt if I chose right. If maybe I should have…chosen…you_." Grimacing at the silence that followed, I managed to keep my eyes cast downwards; afraid of that gloating look in his eyes.

Though, that's not what I found when he carefully placed his hand under my chin, and lifted my head to face his. As our gazes locked, I saw a look of understanding in them; maybe a bit of hope.

Sighing, I was about to say something else when suddenly his lips had fallen upon mine. Moving across them gently, I held out at first, before slowly giving in. His lips were cool to the touch, but soon warmed as he pressed them into mine. Innocently, I moved my own against his; almost in a daze as I was wondering what exactly I was doing.

Then as quick as the kiss had started, it stopped. Lifting his hands away from shoulders, he backed away; fighting the urge to return to where he'd once had been.

"_Does that help, any?_"

His callous voice hurt a little, but it was understandable, because what I said next would have even hurt me if I were in his position.

"_Yes, but not the way you probably wanted._"

Atan'eko let out a heavy sigh, as he turned his eyes to focus on everything but me.

"_You really do love him don't you? We would have never happened either way…would we?_"

Shaking my head, I felt the guilt bubbling inside, before barely whispering, "_Maybe, if circumstances had been different, but…_"

"_...you love Tsu'tey._"

Nodding once again to his reply, I knew I was just cutting the wound even deeper. Sighing, Atan'eko shook his head, and slowly he let at least a semi-happy grimace return to his face, "_I glad you found someone; really I am. It makes it even better that you're happy with him; otherwise I'd have to hit him a couple of times._"

Chuckling, Atan'eko soon joined in at his own joke, but his laughs still sounded as sad as his eyes betrayed him to be. Calming down from our fit, it seemed as if we'd suddenly been silenced. It was as if neither of us could speak, and I didn't like it.

"_Atan'eko, I hope that…_"

"_None of that, please. I'll be fine. However, as for you, I think you should go find Tsu'tey. You need to be with him tonight_," and with one final forced smile, he walked away. Leaving me feeling just as guilty as before, but with a more resolved outlook on things.

Atan'eko and I were friends. When I'd kissed him there had been nothing there for me. There wasn't any heat that I felt when I was with Tsu'tey. There weren't any fireworks, or sudden explosions like you should feel. It was just a kiss. It had felt like I'd been kissing my best-friend.

It just felt wrong.

So, with that issue resolved, things began to look brighter. With a look in my eyes that they hadn't held in a long time, I began to make my way back into the village.

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

Trudging my way back to my tent, all I could keep thinking of was the stressful day I'd just had; not to mention what may lay waiting for us the next day. The meeting with the chiefs had only magnified my worries for tomorrow as we deliberated over how many numbers we'd need in certain areas of the mountains. We'd argued over it for hours until Jakesully had shown up last minute to help. Within a matter of moments the topic had been settled with his sole opinion.

It still irked me knowing how at ease Jakesully was at all of this. It seemed as if he'd been doing this all his life, when really... he'd only been doing this for a few months at the most. Wasn't it supposed to be me up there taking control? Wasn't I supposed to be the one born into this lifestyle?

Shaking my head, I thought back to the moment the meeting had ended, and Jake had sought me out.

"_Tsu'tey, can I have a quick word with you," he'd asked, still sitting in front of the fire rubbing his face in his hands. The man looked tired, almost as if he himself hadn't gotten any sleep in a long time. Then again…like sister, like brother._

"_What is it Jakesully," I questioned, while taking a seat beside him._

_Sighing, Jake looked up at me; his eyes seemed to literally be digging holes into mine. It was as if he were trying to read me; find something out of the ordinary. However, there was nothing out of the ordinary for him to find, and when he realized this, he finally replied, "Mia. I talked to her earlier today. I mean, we got things settled, but I'm still not sure she's really thinking this all through…"_

"_Let me guess. You want me to make sure she gets her sleep tonight, and to ask her to not fight…"_

_Shaking his head at my assumption, he mumbled, "The first part of that; yes. However, the second part of that; don't worry. Just talk to her, make sure she's in her right of mind. When I talked to her earlier with Trudy, she seemed distracted. Listen, I don't know if there's any problems between you two right now, but don't let them affect her health, or her judgment…"_

"_Jakesully, your sister and I are not fighting," I replied sternly._

"_Really? Because I'm sure when I asked if everything's okay, and she decide to reply that you were some kind of inevitable... well, it seemed something was a little off. I mean, what with Atan'eko following her around like a little lost pu…"_

"_Atan'eko and her are talking?"_

"_Seems like it. I saw them the night before by the Tree of Souls," Jake shrugged in a nonchalant-like manner._

"_I know Mia has been talking to him again, but that's no need to be alarmed," I replied, almost trying to reassure myself more than I was trying to console Jake._

"_Then answer me this: has my sister been acting off around you; at least that you know of?"_

_Taking a moment to think, I actually could remember her acting a little unusual earlier that day. She seemed nervous, almost jittery when I'd caught up with her after talking to Anitri. However, I'd only assumed it might have been because she was tired…or that she really didn't like the girl. Yet, now that Jake had voiced his concerns, it made me wonder if something had been wrong; if maybe she was keeping something from me._

"_I'll talk to her, Jakesully," and with that I got to my feet; leaving behind a still very concerned man._

That conversation had been eating at me every since I'd walked away. It was clawing at my insides more than any worry about what tomorrow may hold. So, returning to my tent now, I was determined to ask Mia what exactly had been bothering her lately.

Though, the moment I walked into the tent, I was quite surprised to find Anitri already there; waiting for me.

"_Sorry, I know I should have waited outside. I just wanted to talk to you about something_," the girl replied, while patting the seat next to her. Reluctantly, I moved forward, and took a seat beside her.

"_Why are you here? Does your mother have a question she needs answered…_"

"_This isn't about my clan_," she stated firmly, while rubbing her arms.

"_Then what is this about?_"

Sighing, Anitri replied, "_When you disobeyed your clan's wishes, and mated with that dream-walker…do you think it was right? You know, to choose your heart instead of what was laid out before you by the chief?_"

"_It might not have been the right decision for the clan, or for my future, but I love Mia more than I ever would have Neytiri. I think it's best for us to choose what we love, and not what others want. However, my question is, what has this got to do with you being here,_" I asked while trying to catch her gaze. Seeing a tear fall from her eye, she answered, "_I do not believe Talion loves me the way he should. I think my mother has chosen wrong._"

I couldn't help but wonder if this is what made this young girl so bitter. It made me question if this is what had been eating at her insides slowly, turning her heart so black.

Her promised does not love her.

Just that thought would hurt any Na'vi; to know you'll never be loved right if you choose the path your clan has set for you…it just didn't seem right.

"_Listen, I can not tell you what to do. All I can say is that you should choose what you think is right. Only Eywa can truly help you with this,_" I answered, hoping I wasn't steering this girl wrong. This kind of problem wasn't my forte. This was more Neytiri's area than mine.

"_Thank you, Tsu'tey; for everything. I am also sorry for judging you so harshly when I first arrived. You are a good chief, and Miasully is lucky to have you_," Anitri replied sincerely, before reaching over to hug me. To say I was a little shocked, might have been a slight understatement. For a few moments, I just sat there looking down at the teenager with my mouth agape. However, after a moment I gave her a gentle hug back.

"_Tsu'tey?_"

Hearing Mia's voice, I pulled away from the girl, and looked back at the tent's entrance. There stood my mate in all her glory, looking back very viciously at the young teenager.

"_Miasully, it's not what you think…_" Anitri began.

"_I would hope not_," Mia hissed through her teeth; quite literally actually.

"_Is this your way of getting back at me, Anitri? Would you really go that low to come here, and…_"

"_MIA, STOP_," I bellowed, as I felt my own anger rising. Turning her rage-filled eyes on me, she growled to the girl, "_Get out!_"

Without asking for a second opinion, Anitri ducked out while she still had a chance too. Keeping her eyes on mine, Mia calmly walked to the other side of the tent; almost like a predator stalking her prey. However, my gaze matched hers easily. If anyone was going to accuse another of infidelity, then it was going to be me.

"_How could you_," she whispered, while closing her eyes; almost as if it would help to fight back her oncoming tears.

"_Mia, nothing is going on between Anitri and me. She came here asking for advice on Talion…_"

"_You were in her arms!_"

"_She was thanking me. It was a simple hug, so stop being possessive! What has gotten into you anyway,_" I almost shouted, but seeing her slightly flinch, I knew I should have held back at least on the bitterness in my tone.

Mia remained quiet for a long time; even after she finally took a seat next to me. However, her facial expression spoke volumes. She was fighting with herself. There was something she had to say, and she didn't want to. Her tears, falling from the corners of her eyes, were like the blood she received from every new wound created to hold back her words. Though, after a moment, the battle inside of her was won.

"_Are we a mistake, Tsu'tey? Should I have let you be with another Na'vi?_"

"_What has brought all of this on,_" I asked, watching a river flow down her cheeks.

"_I don't know. It just seems it would have been easier if you'd chosen one of your own. It makes me wonder if I chose right…_"

"_...If you chosen, Atan'eko,_" I growled turning my head away from her. However, it seemed her silence answered my question; at least until I felt her connect our queues. Then, it was like a dam had broken, and I was feeling everything she was feeling. Every thought she'd had, every moment she lived since we'd last been bonded just flooded through me like a tsunami.

I could see her doubts about us when Atan'eko had come back into the picture. I could feel her physically attraction for him. It hurt me. It was like my heart had just been stabbed with a knife; her knife. Though, the twist of the blade that killed me the most was when I saw her kissing him. It was all I could do to keep from ripping my queue from hers.

"_You love him,_" I choked. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, and leaned her forehead against mine.

Then, through our bond, I felt what she had at that moment when they'd kissed.

Nothing. She'd felt nothing with him. Mia did not hold him next to her heart as she did me. Mia did not feel even a drop of love for that man; other than friendship.

She loved me.

Only me.

So, when she'd walked in, and found me with Anitri…her doubts had returned. She worried that she'd still made the wrong choice. She worried that she should not be here.

Feeling those worries, I leaned forward to take her lips with mine. Through our bond, I reassured her that there was no one, and there never will be anyone, who could take her place. She was mine…forever. I loved her with my very being, and I wasn't going to let her doubt it.

Hungrily, she moved her lips against mine, letting me taste the salt of her tears. However, just the mere presence of those droplets angered me. I didn't want her to hurt; she wasn't supposed to hurt. I was supposed to protect her, and keep her from feeling any pain. It made me upset that I hadn't been able to save her from this hurt.

Greedily, I tore at what little clothing she wore, and within moments we were both stripped as she pulled at my own.

We fumbled down onto our makeshift bed; my lips still connected with hers. Mia's hands roamed over my skin; almost as if she'd never be able to touch me again. Who's to say it wasn't true though. For all we know we could die tomorrow. Tonight could be the last I'd be with her like this.

With that thought in mind, my movements slowed, as well as hers. Pulling away from her lips, I looked deep into her eyes; almost as if I were memorizing every line or shade of color they held. Her eyes _were_ like the sky. As I looked into them, I felt free. I felt like I was flying on air, and I was at peace. It was a feeling I would not trade for anything.

Placing a hand on my cheek, Mia's eyes bore back into mine. Through our bond I saw what she felt. In my eyes she felt warmth, and a fire that always burned bright. To her, my eyes were like the sun…never-ending.

"_I love you, Tsu'tey,_" she whispered, still caressing my cheek. Nuzzling my face into her hand, I repeated her words with just as much feeling.

"_I love you always, Mia_."

Capturing my lips, I gave into the desire we'd been craving since she had returned.

With one fluid motion, I buried myself inside of her; grunting from the immediate pleasure I felt when I'd done so. Mia gasped in surprise, as she threw her head back onto the mat. With her eyes closed in ecstasy, she gripped my upper arms tightly with her nails; steadying herself as I carefully pulled back out again.

"_Tsu'tey_," she begged, as I eased into her again.

I knew the speed was killing her, but I wanted to enjoy this moment with her. I wanted to make it last, forever. So, with what I had in me, I made love to her like every woman deserved.

When I felt our peaks coming, and Mia could take no more of this, I finally picked up my speed.

Mia met her hips with mine on every thrust; her silent cries growing by every second. Burying her head into my neck, I felt her leaving tender kisses to urge me on, and urge me on it did.

Within moments, she was barely breathing out my name over and over again beneath me. Even her own name kept slipping from my lips, as I begged her to reach that point of no return.

And just when I'd gotten down a rhythm, it seemed as if both our worlds had exploded in front of our eyes. Reminding us that no matter what happened, that this, this is what we'd have to remember of one another.

Whatever happened tomorrow, we'd face it knowing that at least we'd had this moment in the end. We'd know we loved one another, and that nothing….nothing was going to change that.

Pulling out, I laid myself down next to Mia. Wordlessly, I pulled her into my side, and there she placed her head over my heart; listening to the very thing that only she could call her own.

Placing my hand underneath her chin, I lifted her lips up to meet mine, and with that kiss I knew for once that everything was as it should be. That night we fell asleep together, not knowing what tomorrow would bring; yet, we were just fine with that, because for now we had one another.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by the song Crawl (Carry Me Through) by: Superchick.**

**Awwwe, I loved this chapter. Maybe it's because it's so long, or maybe it's the fact that Mia finally got everything settled…well, mostly. I hope you all liked it as much as I did, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I hate to have to tell you all this, but it might be a long while until I update again. I've barely even begun on the next chapter, and it makes me feel like an awful writer. Hopefully I can find the inspiration to finish the rest of this story soon, and I'm so sorry it's taken me a year to get to this point. Oh yeah, by the way, as I wrote this it was currently the anniversary of this fanfiction. It warms my heart that I've gotten to this point, and with so many readers. The reviews I have gotten for this story have been amazing, and I'd just like to take a moment, and thank every last one of you for your support. If it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't have gotten this far. I will forever hold you all close to my heart. **

**Now that I've gotten that said, I'd like to also say that there will probably be one more chapter before the big battle. I know, I'm putting it off, but there's still some things I would like to get settled before we get to the big finish of the story. Trust me when I say there is no story without the angst. So, if you all can bare with me, I promise to try to make the battle as legendary as I can. :-) **

**Oh, some of you have been wondering if there's going to be character death, and all I can comment on that matter right now is that, yes…there will be character death. I'm not saying who, or how many, but there will be death. So, here's the fair warning now. **

**On a better note, I'd like to thank the reviewers that commented on my last chapter. I enjoyed hearing from all of you, and I like you to know I had a ball reading all of what you had to say. So here's a thanks to-**_…Cc… Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl… lightan117… jayna prime… Archermusician… Nikel's lover... maddiek... and ShayLeigh . _

**Also, a big thanks to anyone who comes across this story, and decides to read it. Even if you don't have time to review this story, or forget, I still know that you love it from my story stats. So thanks for the love, and know that you are just as much appreciated as all of my reviewers. **

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE!**


	37. Farewells Before War

_**+Farewells Before War+**_

Mia's P.O.V

When I was younger I would often wonder what I would do if I knew I was at the end of my days. I even once remember telling Tommy that I'd more than likely end up living it up in some crappy bar, and taking home some drunken idiot who came up with one of the best, or cheesiest, pick up lines. However, lying here in my makeshift bed, a few hours or so away from the battle, I couldn't help but to laugh at my old immaturity.

If you were to ask me now, at this very moment, what I wanted to do with my last few hours of life…well then I wouldn't have an answer for you. Why? Well because there was just so much I wanted to do. I wanted to right all my wrongs I had made. I wanted to be there for my brother. I wanted to be there for our friends. Yet more than ever I wanted to be by Tsu'tey's side the most. I needed to forget. I needed to feel numb to this, because I knew that the moment I finally allowed myself to feel _something_… it was all down hill from there. Within that moment I would realize I was probably going to die today, and if not me then it would more than likely be someone close to me.

I had lost so many over the years that anyone who didn't know me would naturally assume I could handle the concept of 'death' by now. However, they'd be wrong. No one, no matter who you are, can ever become numb to the grief that would rear its ugly head when someone close to you dies. Grief sends you into a comatose. Grief gnaws at you insides, and warps your mind in the most hideous ways. Grief is just simply put…unkind. I was not ready to feel grief again; at least not so soon after Grace's passing.

I placed my cool, bony hands over my eyes; hoping they would somehow magically hold back the tears I had withheld for the past few days.

We were too young to die.

It was that simple.

Yet, I knew that if we didn't stand up now, then it was all over; the RDA will have won. I couldn't have that on my conscience no matter how afraid I was at the moment.

This was the time to be strong; to rise above all others when they needed you most. Yet… that's not how I felt.

I felt as if I was slowly spiraling into a dark, cold abyss; to weak to claw my way back to the light. The air around me felt as if it had simply disappeared; leaving me gasping for breaths that would never come. My skin felt numb, but frozen like my insides were made absolutely of ice. However, the worst of all of this was the emotion I felt. It was like a cold splash of water to the face when I realized just what I was feeling…pure, undiluted, _fear_.

…and this fear was stronger than anything I had ever felt.

"You okay," Jake whispered from beside me; his eyes barely closed as he fought his own sleep.

I could have lied. I could have told him everything was fine, and be an adult about this. However, what came out of my mouth was the complete opposite of what I knew I should have said.

"I'm afraid," I choked, as fear's grip on my throat grew tighter.

Jake's eyes snapped open immediately as he quickly assessed my appearance. "Shit, you're having a panic attack," he whispered frantically as he rose up to the best of his ability. Scooting over to the link bed beside him, he propped himself up before motioning for me to come to him. Without a second thought I was in his arms; my silent tears merely transforming into heart wrenching sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just take deep breaths. Everything's going to be fine," Jake whispered, holding me tighter to his chest.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe everything was truly going to be 'fine', but then that would be a lie; and I knew I couldn't lie to myself any longer. There was no fooling my mind anymore.

"Mmmh what's goin' on," came a sleepy voice from behind me.

"Mia's just having a slight panic attack," Jake whispered quietly.

Way to go Jake! That's so going to put somebody at ease. I mean who wouldn't be content knowing that their friend is freaking out?

"What? Is she alright," Norm replied worriedly, as the sleep quickly wore away from his voice. Within a second's flat he was down on the floor beside me. Placing a rough hand on my shoulder, he asked, "How long has she been like this?"

"Not long. She woke up about half an hour, or so ago," Jake shrugged, before going on to say, "It's just nerves Norm. I saw a lot of marines get like this right before a big fight. Well, not particularly like this, but still."

Taking deep breaths, I managed to get myself back into control much slower than I would have liked; but I did nonetheless. Wiping my nose with the back of my hand, I carefully sat up.

"Here," Norm said, as he handed me an old worn out washcloth.

"Thanks," I mumbled, as I cleared my face of its stray tears. Breathing in deeply a couple more times, I finally spoke, "Sorry 'bout that. I guess things just sort of hit me, you know?"

"Don't worry about it, sis," Jake said, leaning forward to place a brotherly kiss on top my forehead, "I would be worried if you _didn't_ freak out."

With a few forced chuckles at their strained smiles, I muttered, "Yeah, then I would really be calling myself a nut. I may act like I'm a super strong woman, but as you have just seen…I'm not as strong as I want to believe."

"No one can be superman…" but seeing the harsh look on my face, Norm changed it quickly to, "…I mean no one can be superwoman, Mia. We all have doubts, and we all feel something. There's not a soul who can deny that they have a weakness."

Nodding, my eyes glanced over to the still slumbering Trudy. Her mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, and very unwomanly snores were drifting out from within. Giving a quite laugh, I retorted, "Maybe all except for Trudy. She's sleeping like a baby."

The two men gave their friend/girlfriend a glance, and shook their heads in disbelief. "That woman has to be a man in disguise," Jake muttered, earning a giggle from me.

"Nope, I don't think so Jake. Trust me, I would know," Norm said with a lordly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Okay, EW! You're sick, man."

I couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on my brother's face. It was absolutely priceless as he sat there making gagging noises. It was like the three of us were teenagers again; joking as if we didn't have a care in the world. Sadly though, we were so loud we actually managed to wake up the sleeping beast.

"God! Would you three knock it off? Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep for tomorrow," Trudy hissed from her makeshift bed.

Looking between one another, wondering if we had been caught in the act, we couldn't stop the laughter that burst forth from our lungs.

"Damn it, what is up with you three? Can't you all sleep like normal people," Trudy grumbled, as she slowly got up.

"Sorry Trudy, we're just trying to blow off some steam," I said, as I tried to cover for our asses; like always.

"And you couldn't do that tomorrow morning," she yawned, as she walked over; taken a seat beside Norm. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and held her close. Even through his giddy façade I still could see the fear in his eyes; the fear of losing her. The same fear I was feeling for everyone earlier.

"Nope, we had to get in the 'goofing off' tonight," I smiled, as I caught sight of a grin finally gracing my female friend's lips. Yet, her grin, like Norm's, still didn't quite reach her eyes; and it only worsened when the next thing I said came rolling out of my mouth.

"I mean, for all we know this could be our last night together," I whispered oh so quietly. Yet, they had heard. I mean, a pen could have dropped outside the trailer, and they still would have heard it.

The air became still, and the noises around us seemed to freeze mechanically. No one spoke a word or moved an inch. The only sound that was made was the breath being exhaled and inhaled into our lungs almost rhythmically.

"I'm sor…" I started, but Jake wouldn't let me finish, as he replied, "No, you're right, Mia."

Looking over at him with a questioning gaze, he went on to say, "For all we know, this could be the last time we see one another together. We should be spending it joking around, and cutting up with one another. Grace would have wanted it. She might have been a tight ass at times, but she loved us like family, and I'm sure family wouldn't just sit here and ignore one another till the last minute."

Three simultaneous nods graced the room at Jakes words. I mean he was right. We were a family.

Not friends…but _family_.

I had never really taken the time to quite look at it like that. Yet, as I sat here glancing at the four of us, that's what I saw. No matter where we came from, and no matter our personalities, we had grown closer together; so close that anyone from the outside could look into our world, and naturally assume we were.

I guess the best things in life weren't _things _after all.

"You know, Jake? That's the most sense you've made so far," Norm chortled leaning his head back against the link bed.

"I think I can agree."

Shaking our heads, I gave a once over of the trailer. This was home. This was where family resides…and I was going to miss it.

An hour later….

I stepped out of the bathroom, putting my still half-way damp hair up in a ponytail. I knew it was useless to really be taking a shower, but it made me feel better. It helped me to relax, and calm my nerves…and on the plus side, I didn't smell like sweat so bad.

Making my way over to my bag of clothes, I began to strip myself of the towel I had wrapped around my body. I knew I didn't have to worry about Jake or Norm seeing me since they had already linked earlier; not to mention Trudy had already left for camp in the helicopter not to long ago.

So….I was alone.

I was left to let my mind wander on its own accord as I pulled on my underclothes almost robotically.

The day had finally come.

True, it was only early morning, and the sun hadn't quite yet made its appearance in the sky…but it was still only hours away….

….hours away until we went up against an army.

….until we breathed our finally breaths trying to fight for what we believed in.

….what others had believed in, and died fighting for long before us.

It all just seemed too surreal at the moment. It was like I was living a dream, and that any moment I'd wake back up on Earth. I would get ready for the day, and go visit my manager. I would record a song maybe, before leaving to get ready for a concert….

…but those days were over.

I was no longer that superficial, high-strung, _fake_ I had once been. Coming here to Pandora had changed me.

Changed all of us, actually.

With a sigh, I pulled up my short khaki-shorts. When I went to button them, I found they merely hung off my body; like if you were to give them just one swift tug they'd come tumbling down.

I guess I had changed a lot; both mentally and physically.

Huffing, I grabbed a brown belt, and slipped it through the loops easily. I made sure it was tightly fastened around my waist, before throwing on one of my snuggest white tank-tops I had; even though it still hung very loosely on me.

As I was getting ready to enter the link bed, I thought twice about my bare feet. I mean, what would happen if we had to evacuate the trailer for some reason today? Walking around barefoot in Pandora wasn't the safest thing to do for a human like me. So, within a flash, I quickly threw on my old, run-down, Sketcher's sneakers, while pocketing the little breathing device Max had given to me on my birthday. As a last safety measure I looked around for the handgun I'd given back to Jake the day after I'd returned from the Thanator Clan.

Once I had located it over by the desk, I made sure to check that it still had some bullets inside, and the safety was still on. When I was reassured of both of these aspects, I took it over to my link bed, and hid it just about a foot underneath.

Feeling a little better knowing I would be secure if something happened here, I finally turned on the machine. Setting it to the right settings, I quickly hoped in, and within a simple blink of my eyes I found myself hurtling back to my avatar.

As I awoke in my Na'vi form, the first thing that invaded my senses was the sound of the people moving around outside the tent. I heard bows and arrows clacking together, as people looked over their weaponry. I listened melancholy to the grunts and screeches of the direhorses and ikrans; occasionally you could make out a roar of one of the thanators from the Palulukan Clan. Even a few shouts of children wishing their mothers and fathers good luck could be distinctly heard.

_This_…this was people getting ready for war…

I felt something warm brush itself up against my cheek, bringing only a sense of soothing warmth I'd come to know all to well by now. With a content-like purr, I turned to look at the culprit whom had caused this shift in emotions in me. Instantly I was met with Tsu'tey's bright glowing smile.

"_Morning_," he breathed softly, before placing a gentle kiss where his hand had previously been upon my cheek.

"_Morning_," I whispered back, as I reached up to caress his own sapphire-tinted skin lovingly, "_Why are you not with Jake and the others, getting ready_?"

Tsu'tey shrugged with a sad smile, only to answer me in a semi-melancholy voice, "_I wanted me to be the first thing you'd see when you'd wake up._"

It was not lost on me the hidden meaning within those words he'd just spoken with such love. I knew very well why he had stayed until I awoke.

Tsu'tey needed to be with me as much as he could. He wanted something to remember while he was fighting; something that would help him keep fighting. Tsu'tey needed to know that there was a reason why he was doing this for all of us. That there was someone to come home to after this was all over.

Besides which, if he died… at least he'll go knowing that we'd held one another earlier this morning. That we'd spoken soft words of sentiment in each other's ears, or that we'd kissed so passionately no other man could dare say we didn't love one another.

Without questioning him on his answer, I instead did what any other mate, or wife for that matter, would do in a situation like this. I declared undyingly in my native language, "I love you…forever, my mutxatan(1)."

"And I you, my tiyawn(2)," he whispered back, before placing a sweet kiss upon my lips; one that had me fighting to forget the world around us and just melt into him. However, before it could turn into anything else, we knowingly pulled away from one another.

"_Come on, we must get ready_," he mumbled sadly, before getting to his feet. Reaching out to take his outstretched hand, he helped to pull me up to my feet as well.

Quietly the both of us went to our respected sides of the tent, as we readied for the upcoming battle ahead of us.

While Tsu'tey covered himself in war paint, and placed the olo'eyktan's necklace around his neck, I made sure to double check that my bow and arrows were strong and sturdy enough to withstand the fight. I even looked over my knife to reassure myself that it was plenty sharp enough to cut through the toughest of materials; even bone. Though even then I didn't feel quite so secure, but I guess I could blame that more so on my frayed nerves at the moment. Anyway, when I was through with looking over my weapons, I moved on to get dressed in my riding gear for my ikran.

It was almost strange to be putting on the odd-like visor and pads after spending so long riding Tìvawm, but it was still familiar nonetheless. It was like going home again, as I tied the straps for the purple pads around my legs; each knot only reminding me of who I'll be riding in a while.

Sage…

I knew I could trust him to help me through this battle. Even if I was wrong about him really being Sage, I knew I could still feel safe with this beast as long as he was guiding me through the sky.

"_Neytiri said she'll paint you up, if you want,_" Tsu'tey spoke up from the other side of the room, "_I would, but I've got to go talk to Jake and the other chiefs._"

"_That's fine_," I said with a timid nod, before grabbing my things, "_I'll see you out there I guess._"

Tsu'tey didn't answer. Instead he simply walked over, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Through this kiss I knew what he was trying to convey without words.

_**I love you, and please be safe**__._

It's what any man, no matter the species, would be trying to tell you in a time such as this.

I continued to move my lips against his; molding them to form expertly into his own. Our synchronized movements were like water flowing as a stream; smooth and easy. Eywa had truly meant for us to be together, because there was no other way to describe how well we fit with one another. It was almost as if we were created to be two halves of a whole. Neither one of us could survive without the other.

After a few hesitant moments though, Tsu'tey had to force himself once again to pull away.

"_You should go_," he replied solemnly.

Nodding, I took one step back…then another… and another. Before I knew it I was outside the tent facing a large camp full of bustling Na'vi who were getting ready for war; a war I wasn't yet ready for.

It really seemed to hit me in that moment; almost like reality had quite literally came up and smacked me in my face.

I was really going to do this.

I was going to be fighting in a war today.

… and I would be responsible for all these people's lives, and their futures.

I felt the oncoming panic attack once again take over my being. Every few seconds my lungs constricted even more painfully than before, and my throat began to tighten to the point that not a single swallow could be made. Soon, my head began to feel strangely light, and I felt my self sway ever so slightly upon my feet.

"_There you are. Come. You need to get ready_," Neytiri voiced suddenly from beside me, as her cool palm enveloped my own.

Then, just with her simple presence and the small comfort she unknowingly provided, the panic attack eased away; only to be replaced by a serene sense of calm. I was fine… for now. There was no battle going on at this moment. No one was in danger… only me if I didn't get ready.

Turning around I faced my friend… no… better yet…my sister.

"Sorry," I said with a somewhat sheepish smile, as I took a moment to gaze at my sister's newly war-like appearance.

Neytiri wore almost the same multi-colored feathers of war in her hair like all the other Na'vi women had begun to around the camp. These feathers were of course accompanied by the different neon markings of paint flowing strikingly across her royal blue skin. However what really made Neytiri stand out from the rest was the riding gear she proudly wore at that moment. The glistening sweat upon her skin, along with her attire, proved she'd already been out practicing for the battle with Sezey; probably like I should have done late last night instead of goofing off.

"_Come. You need to get ready,_" Neytiri urged once more with a forced smile. It was evident that even though she tried to ignore it, even Neytiri couldn't seem to hide the deep breaks in her own facade; the ones where the fear of the upcoming battle reared its ugly head inside her.

With weighed footsteps, I followed her over to where our friends Peyral and Tsanten sat painting one another; even Ninat was there with Taronyu getting ready quietly. Though from the four's faces you could easily see everything was not as fine as it may have appeared to be. It seemed as if the same emotion that was betraying Neytiri and I were also showing on them as well. I guess no one could be spared in fear's icy grasp; especially on a day like today.

"Sit," Neytiri ordered, as she pulled me down near a couple of bowls already filled to the brim with paint. I didn't dare disobey her. I might be a feisty person, but you didn't want to mess with Neytiri when she was already as antsy as she was.

Silently, my sister began placing similar markings upon me that were already worn by her. That included the same neon greens, blues, oranges, pale whites, and even chalky blacks. Though, as she made her almost Da Vinci-like masterpieces, I surprisingly found myself not even once making a complaint about having to sit still for her. Then again, that might be due to the fact that I was too focused on remembering all of the archery and fighting lessons I'd learned from Tsu'tey in the time that I've resided on Pandora. Going over every stance or shot, I tried to bring them to the forefront of my mind for battle. In fact, I was so engrossed in memorizing everything that I didn't even notice Anitri approaching me until she placed her paint covered hand upon my chest.

Coming out of my daze, my eyes immediately snapped to her own apologetic ones. Then I remembered why she wore that look as last night's events came rushing back to the front of my mind.

"_I am sorry…for what happened last night. I didn't think I was overstepping my grounds, and…_"

Holding up a hand to shush her, I spoke, "_It was my fault. I jumped to irrational conclusions before taking the time to really assess the situation. It should be me apologizing; not you._"

Anitri nodded, but still wore a large frown upon her lips, as she went on to comment, "_Still…how I treated you in the beginning was wrong. You are an amazing warrior, you have a good heart, and you are nothing like the sky-people I've seen. You're different, and I was wrong to judge you before. It has been an honor to know you, and I took it for granted. So, once again, I would like to apologize for my own idiotic behavior_."

With a gracious smile, I placed a friendly hand upon her shoulder, "_You are forgiven, my friend._"

Anitri's frown instantly disappeared, and she too softly placed a comforting hand upon my own shoulder, "_Be safe out there today, MiaSully_."

"_You as well_," I answered. With our amends made, Anitri got to her feet, and walked away to attend to her own duties.

"_Soooo, what was all that about_," Neytiri asked curiously as she finished with the paint.

"_Nothing much; just a simple misunderstanding is all_," I shrugged, as Neytiri continued to make me sit still so that she could began braiding back my hair. This way it wouldn't get in the way as I was riding my ikran.

"_Well, at least it's resolved,_" Neytiri smiled.

With those words, it suddenly became quiet between the two of us, as she pulled and tugged at my hair over and over again; twisting it into the desirable braids she liked the most, and weaving in a few beads or feathers here or there. After a few minutes of the awkward silence that hung heavily in the air, Neytiri just seemed to stall all further movements with a loud sigh.

"_What's wrong,_" I asked with concern.

"_Nothing, it's just… I want you to know… if anything happens of course, that I always considered you a sister. From the first day we met, I was apprehensive about you, but within the time we grew closer… well, you became a sister to me. So, just know that if anything happens… I will not forget you_," Neytiri answered morosely. Silently, I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_The same applies to you. It has since the moment my brother fell for you,_" I whispered, as Neytiri gave a slight watery chuckle.

"_And how long ago was that_," she asked in a joking tone.

"_I don't know? Though, I do have an eerie suspicion that it's probably the moment when we all first met. You know? The one where you whacked him in the face with your bow? I think he has a thing for girls who can easily put him in his place_," I giggled, sending her into her own fit of laughter.

With our moods lightened once again, we went on to joke about other mundane things as she finished helping me get ready. Within those moments I had with Neytiri, I found myself becoming much calmer than I had been earlier in the morning. I guess now I could tell why Jake loved her so much. She had a soothing personality; something he quite clearly needed with his large ego honestly.

Anyway, a little while later, I found myself making my way up the cliffs to visit with Tìvawm one more time. I knew this might be the last I would ever see of him if I didn't come back, and I just wanted to let him know that I did appreciate what has done for me; well, minus the trying to kill me part in the beginning. That I still wasn't too fond of.

When I finally arrived at the top of the rocks, I found my giant friend perched at the edge, overlooking the large and lively camp with half-interest. He looked so peaceful and calm, that I found myself almost turning back around not wanting to disturb his quiet tranquility. However something flared up inside of me, and I knew then that I had to do this not only for myself, but for him. So, I crept up behind him cautiously, though he barely even noticed my presence; well, at least until he caught the scent of fresh meat held securely in my hand as a peace offering (or better yet; bribery.)

"Yeah, I thought you might want some boy," I smiled, as I threw him the piece of meat; which of course he greedily gobbled down without a single thought as to why I had done this for him.

With a sad sigh, I walked over and placed my hand lovingly upon his forehead. Leaning in, I laid my head gently against his while his giant muzzle nuzzled against my stomach in comfort.

"You need to stay here, and protect the others today Tìvawm. Can I count on you to do that," I whispered, as I leaned over and connected our queues. Almost instantly I was swarmed by the creature's thoughts and emotions; and unlike what most Na'vi thought, this thanator only held gentleness for me… along with understanding as well apparently?

"Please help to protect the rest of the Na'vi while we're fighting today. Don't let any of those soldiers near here while we're gone. I need you to protect my friends and family, Tìvawm. I know you can do that. You're strong and stubborn; so I know you can. I saw that fierceness in you that first time we met," I chuckled as I remembered the first day I had set foot into the jungle. The thanator beneath me merely gave a sort of grunt-like laugh as it caught my memory as well. I guess he remembered too.

"I got to go now, but I just wanted to come up here to let you know something. (Large, shaky, inhale of breath) Tìvawm, you were not only a great adversary while I've lived here, but a good friend as well. So no matter what happens today, just know that you meant more to me than just some animal I had to use to get back into the People's good graces," and with that I disconnected our queues. Before I left I made sure to place a tiny kiss against my thanator's forehead; as a thank you for not eating me within the time I've been here on Pandora, and for helping me get to where I am at now.

After leaving the cliffs, I made my down to go find the rest of the group. There was no lying that either Trudy or Norm probably needed my help at some point, and if not them then I was sure Jake probably needed it with dealing with the other clan's chiefs. However, on my way I ran across Atan'eko; whom was currently, and surprisingly, conversing with Nirite and her family.

He seemed to be already dressed to the nines in the same neon hued paint, and vibrantly colored tribal feathers as everyone else. His bow was slung casually over his shoulders, while his right hand held tightly onto his own hand-made arrows; even then, much like myself, he still had a dagger and its hilt strapped tightly around his chest.

My friend was ready for war.

Everything about him, from his new stance to his tough appearance, screamed 'Warrior'; much like Tsu'tey's own facade had earlier this morning.

It was surprising how just then I seemed to realize that the two of them were so much alike. From the same cocky smirks to the almost identical boisterous laughs; they could have mirrored one another as blood brothers. Yet they were still so different. Where one could be completely hypocritical of someone that was far different from him, the other could easily accept that person's oddities without a skip of the beat. I guess they were truly a conundrum. Though, it recently seemed that this difficult puzzle in my life was slowly working itself out. It seemed to be becoming clearer now as to why I had gained feelings for both of these men; though the ones for Tsu'tey I knew now were much stronger.

Suddenly, breaking my train of thought, Atan'eko looked up from where he stood to see me gazing down at him. Smiling, he tentatively motioned me over to speak with them; easily catching the attention of the others. They too seemed to follow his lead.

Coming back to my senses a bit more, I ambled my way on down to stand in front of the gathered group of Na'vi.

"_I see you're ready for today_," Mateyo boasted with a smile, as I settled myself to stand next to my friend.

"_If you count the odd feeling I'm having in my stomach right now as ready, then we must have different opinions on the matter_," I joked, before answering him much more honestly, "_Though, I do believe I'm as ready as I'll ever be_."

At my words, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Atan'eko giving me a comforting look; one that seemed to help somewhat numb the nervous butterflies that were currently floating around inside me.

"_That's good. Remember that Eywa will be with you no matter the outcome today. To us all you are Na'vi despite whatever background you might have, and just know you will always have a place within our clan, MiaSully_," Nirite smiled graciously, as she patted my cheek in a motherly-like manner.

"_Thank you Nirite_," I whispered, but then a question suddenly began to nag at my mind, as I noticed her odd casual-like attire, "_Aren't you fighting with us today_?"

Nirite gave a sad, but firm shake of her head.

"_No, I'm too old I'm afraid; the same goes for Mateyo as well. However, Anitri, Taronyu, and Talion will be fighting on the ground today; along with your friend Norm… at least I believe,_" Nirite answered, as she turned to Atan'eko to ask, "_And where will you two be?_"

"_In the air_." "_On the ground._"

We both glanced at one another sadly, but behind those remorseful eyes was something else; something left over from the night before. However, knowing it was bad timing to call it out, we merely pushed it aside while we were within this group's presence.

"_I want to fight, but mother won't let me,_" came Ni'awtu's voice from beside her mother. Laughing, I turned to the young girl, and replied, "_That's because you're very valuable to her. If she lost you, then all would be for nothing._"

The girl only grunted, but with understanding eyes, she spoke, "_Be safe out there MiaSully, or I suspect all would be for nothing for your family too._"

With a gracious smile I gave her a pat on the back, before turning my eyes back to Nirite, "_Well, I better get going. I'm sure I'm needed right now._"

"_Yes, you better little one_," and with that Nirite shooed me and Atan'eko away. Turning on our heels we began to make our way further into the camp.

For awhile the two of us walked in silence as we made our way down the trail quietly. Neither of us having the courage to speak to other about the night before, we just kept giving one another subtle glances every second or so.

Yet, after about ten minutes of awkward silence Atan'eko finally declared, "_If you're waiting for another tearful goodbye, then you're not going to get one. You already know my feelings, so I don't need to voice them again._"

"_I know, and I wasn't expecting one for that matter_," I answered. Though, upon hearing my words, Atan'eko took hold of my elbow to halt me from moving forward. Turning me around he mumbled, "_You know I would have liked it if I could have been the one, but it's obvious now that I wasn't; Tsu'tey was. So, with that said, don't pretend you don't care about me even in the least. We know for a fact that I at least came in second to him._"

"_Yes…you did. So if what you're waiting for is a goodbye we're-getting-ready-to-go-to-war-kiss then you're going to be waiting for quite a while,_" I answered almost stoically.

We stood there for a moment more in a tense silence before we found we could no longer take it anymore. It started out as smiles at first, before suddenly it turned into loud peals of laughter erupting from the back of our throats. Our eyes glowed in mirth, and our bodies shook with the earth shattering giggles. It was hard for either of us to stand upright at that moment.

"_I can say this, I guess_," Atan'eko muttered through his thinning chuckles, "_There hasn't been a dull moment with you._"

"_And neither has there been one with you_," I giggled, while using his shoulder to hold me upright.

After our burst of laughter began to subside we leaned hesitantly towards one another. Wrapping my arms securely around his waist, and his around my back, we held one another in a tight embrace.

With my head lying against his chest I whispered, "_Don't do anything stupid out there._"

"_Define stupid,_" he chuckled into my ear, as tears almost unknowingly leaked from my eyes.

Shaking my head, I moved away from him to give myself just enough room to place a tender kiss at the corner of his lips. With a watery smile, I stood up on my tiptoes, and whispered tentatively into his ear, "_Here is our goodbye._"

With those final words we separated from one another. Wiping my tears away, I gave him one last gentle nod, and then quickly left.

Atan'eko's P.O.V

I watched her go in silence; all the while my heart broke silently. She may have not felt anything the night before, but I had. Though, surprisingly, I had had enough courage in me to let her go; to let her be with _him_. Even though I found it almost killed me to do so.

I had been fighting Tsu'tey for so long about Sylwanin, that I couldn't see I'd put Mia in same position she'd been in. Somehow, deep inside, I knew I couldn't do that again; at least not to her. She didn't deserve that, and truthfully neither had Sylwanin. They had both just been innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire of mine and Tsu'tey's war of pompousness. I guess I had been too stupid to see that in the beginning; see the hurt I'd caused them no matter the fact that I loved them.

So, I knew now it was time to let her go. Let her be free, and if she wanted me then she'd come back…though that was highly doubtful. She loved Tsu'tey to much. I had seen it clearly in her eyes when we arrived here a few days ago. I was just being too stupid to let myself believe I had already lost her.

Even now, as I'd stood here with her, wanting to touch her, kiss her, love her like my whole being was telling me to do…I couldn't. Why? Because I could see in her eyes she didn't hold the same feelings for me. All of her being was centered on one Na'vi.

"_I guess I should be threatening you to stay away from her, but it seems she's already made her decision._"

Speaking of the devil…

"_Don't worry, Tsu'tey. She has already chosen you_," I sneered, as I turned around to face the man I've been fighting with for the longest time.

"_She might look like her, act like her at times, but she's not her Atan'eko. She isn't Sylwanin. She's different, and that's one reason why I love her,_" Tsu'tey spoke as he carelessly draped his bow over his shoulder, all the while his eyes held this sort of far off look in them. Quite a similar look to Mia's when she would often speak of him.

"_I know that now. Why do you think I'm letting her go,_" I huffed angrily with fists clenched at my side and around the wood of my arrows. Something inside of me almost flared to life; something that only wanted to sink one those poison tipped rods straight into this man's heart. It was a feeling I'd come to know all to well by now; jealousy.

However, for the life of me, I couldn't find enough strength or gall inside of me to go through with that feeling.

Why?

I guess because I knew it would hurt Mia, and that's something I didn't want no matter how bad this horrible jealousy clawed at my insides.

Tsu'tey merely shook his head at me as if I were some child. Then, with a show of courage, he stepped forward to answer, "_I guess, because you honestly do love her, and that's why I'm here to speak to you._"

Giving him an odd and wary look, I motioned for him to go on with what he had to say. Whatever had brought him here to see me, had to be of some significant, given the fact that he usually tried to avoid me at all costs nowadays.

"_Listen, I won't be able to keep an eye on her the whole time out there, Atan'eko. I need you in the sky…with her. I need you to protect her for me, and if I don't come back-_"

"_You'll come back. Even if I have to drag your half-dead carcass back to her_," I chuckled darkly. Tsu'tey gave me a wry grin, but continued on nonetheless, "_If I don't come back, then I want you to make sure she ends up happy. I want you to take my place, because we both know you can make her just as happy as she would be with me._"

"_Now there's a lie if I ever saw one,_" I scoffed, before adding, "_It'll kill her if she loses you, but I guess I'll make the promise to watch over her if something does happen to occur to you._"

"_Thank you. That's all I wanted you to say_," and with that, he gave me simple nod, and then left me to my own thoughts as he headed back on into camp with a new confident air to his walk.

Cheeky bastard…as some sky people would say.

Mia's P.O.V 

"I think all systems are a go," Trudy smiled, as she stepped back from the helicopter happily.

"I would hope so," I laughed, while quickly adding, "It'd be a little late in the game if things suddenly started falling apart now."

"No lie there," Trudy guffawed, as we took a seat upon the hard ground together. As we sat there for a moment relaxing, I took in my friend's appearance. Currently she was wearing her forest green, pilot's suit halfway on, with the rest of it tied around her waist leaving only her white tank to show. Painted around her eyes were the same blue and white war colors that Norm and I'd already put on her helicopter the day before. This look only proved to me, and to everyone, how much of a rebel Trudy really was. However, what I found the most comical about her appearance was how small she was compared to my tall Na'vi frame. She almost looked like a young child sitting next to me, as she gave a rather loud yawn.

"So, are you all good from this morning," Trudy asked cautiously; knowing that treading upon this subject was a bit risky with me. I guess you could trust her to not want to have some emotional girl-talk.

"You mean the panic attack," I asked, while gazing at the swarm of Na'vi moving about around us.

"What else would I be talking about," Trudy scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "From what Jake told me earlier it was apparently so bad that you were close to having a heart attack."

"Yeah, I guess it was bad," I mumbled, as my eyes met the ground in embarrassment, "I think it was just everything catching up to me finally; like a cold splash of reality hitting me in the face, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. We all have our own ways of dealing with this shit. That just happens to be yours. It's what makes you human, Mia," Trudy voiced, while giving me a friendly nudge against my giant arm.

"Still, that's been one of the worst panic attacks I've ever had."

"It's normal for something like this," Trudy shrugged, right before Norm came over to rest beside us. Like everyone else, he too was painted up in war paint. The only difference was he didn't wear the normal Na'vi attire. Instead he opted for a pair of tan cargo pants, matching vest, and a plain red t-shirt.

"So, I heard you're fighting with us? To bad you're gonna be stuck on the ground," I teased, as Norm simply rolled his eyes, "I'll get more action than you."

"Norm, you will never have more action than me," I laughed.

"I don't know, Mia. He does seem to get a lot of action from what I know," Trudy chuckled with an impressive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Like Jake said this morning…EWW," I cried, right before footfalls were heard behind me.

"_MiaSully_," came a voice. I turned my head, and found Mo'at surprisingly standing next to me.

However, even through my peaked curiosity, I respectfully got to my feet, while asking courteously, "_Yes_?"

"_I just wanted to come over here, and tell you that… tell you that I'm proud of you and your brother. I thought you should know that before you go off soon. You've been like a daughter to me from the beginning, and…_"

Instead of letting her finish her formal speech, I leaned in and pulled her into a tight embrace. To say she was surprised could be an understatement, but after a moment of hesitance she to leaned in and hugged me back.

"_Stay safe my child. Grace would be proud._"

"_Thank you, Mo'at…for everything you've done for me and my brother._"

With those words, we pulled away from one another. Giving me one final smile, Mo'at began to walk her separate way. Just like all the others, it was just another farewell before war.

"Well, I talked to all the chiefs, and we're pretty much set to go," Jake announced as he approached us.

"Good, I'm ready to teach those bastards a lesson they won't forget," Norm declared earning laughs and eye rolls from all of us.

"So, I guess we all better get to our respected places then," I suggested, as simultaneous nods answered me. However, no one moved from their spots. It was like all four pairs of feet were rooted securely to the ground.

"I guess we'll see each other when it's all said and done then," Trudy commented.

"Yeah, I guess," I whispered, trying to hold back the tears as I looked at the three people who'd made this long journey with me.

We had changed… all of us. No matter what happened, no could ever say we hadn't become a family in the short time we'd been together. We were now brothers and sisters, through and through.

It remained silent for a little bit longer before Norm finally decided to break through the tension that had settled between us. Getting to his feet, he helped Trudy onto her own.

"I'll see you after the fight, sweetie," Norm whispered, as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon Trudy's cheek.

"Love you," she breathed, before reaching up to place her own kiss on his cheek as well. Just at those simple words she'd spoken it seemed as if Norm was about to burst at the seams. Smiling at the goofy look he had on his face, I called out to him as he clumsy walked away from us, "I'll be seeing you to, Norm."

"You too, Mia," he called, while narrowly missing bumping into another Na'vi. With a glare from the other man, and a sorry from Norm, he soon disappeared into the large gathering of direhorses and their riders.

"I'll see you around too, guys. Be careful out there. I don't want to have to be saving your all's asses the entire time," Trudy joked as she gave me a friendly punch to my thigh and a half-wave to Jake. With that she jumped into her helicopter, and started her up.

Leaving her to her machine, Jake and I made our way towards the cliffs after Trudy's one-of-a-kind goodbye; all the while still silently debating whether or not to give our own. We knew there was a chance this could be our last, but neither one of us was ready for our last loving words to one another. We were the last our family; our _blood_ family. We knew that losing one or the other wouldn't be good for us; especially if we didn't make these last few quiet moments count.

Coming up upon where Toruk sat patiently waiting for Jake, I caught site of Sage resting nearby with Seyzey, and another familiar ikran; one I knew all to well to be Tsu'tey's.

"Never thought I'd see the day…" Jake muttered with an almost quiet chuckle.

"What," I asked.

"You… going off to war. You were never the soldier type," Jake teased, as he gave one of the very few braids lose from my ponytail a tug. Shaking my head, I answered, "And here I thought I'd never see the day when you'd have a Mohawk."

"Don't hate on the Mohawk. I like it," Jake laughed, while wrapping a brotherly arm around my shoulders.

"Jake, please be safe out the…"

However, he stopped me before I could finish what I had to say with his own words, "Mia, there is no being safe out there. As much as I want to say there is, there isn't. However, I'll watch your back, if you watch mine."

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't," I smiled, as I wrapped my arm around his waist, and gave it a tight squeeze.

Neytiri's P.O.V

I watched the two siblings from a distance as I called Seyzey down to me. The two of them look so different in appearance, even despite their twin background. However, I knew in both of their hearts they were the same. Like I had once said to them so many months ago, they had strong hearts… both of them. Whether they knew it or not, they both believed in the same thing, and had similar morals.

They were brother and sister, through and through. There was no denying that at all.

"_I guess you made a wise choice not killing them so many months ago. They've become a great hope to the Omaticaya_," Tsu'tey replied from my side.

"_As Eywa planned_," I smiled, before turning to look at my friend.

"_Are you happy you gave them a chance also?_"

"_I could say that it would have been better without her brother, but I guess I am glad. Mia means more than anything to me now, and surprisingly that includes Jake as well. Through Mia, he's becoming my brother, and you now my sister. I have no regrets_," Tsu'tey smiled, as the two of them caught site of us. Waving for them to hurry up, I commented, "_It's the same for me. I wouldn't trade them for anything. They've made us stronger…given us hope like you said._"

"_That they have_," Mo'at replied, as she came upon the two us. Smiling at my mother, she turned to me and gently said, "_Please be safe out there, daughter._"

"_I will mother,_" I whispered, as I hugged her tightly.

When we pulled away, she turned to Tsu'tey, and placed a motherly hand upon his shoulder also, "_Watch yourself out there my son._"

"_I will_," he answered kindly, as he placed his own hand over hers.

With that my mother reluctantly walked away from us, leaving the two of us to our own well wishes.

"_Well, be safe. I'd hate to have to deal with your mate if something happened to you_," Tsu'tey teased.

"_I will, as long as you do the same. Mia can be just as bad as Jake_," I laughed, and with that the deal was set. We'd made our farewells.

Mia's P.O.V

Jake and I leisurely made our way over to our mates whom, at the moment, stood conversing with one another quietly. It was clear to tell they too were giving their farewells to one another, and I would be shocked if they didn't. They were once betrothed to one another before we came along, and they had almost always been good friends. Not to mention Tsu'tey had once been in love with Neytiri's sister, but that's old news I guess.

Anyway, it just seemed right for them to say goodbye to each other incase this was the last time, but still… it brought up feelings in me I rather not feel at all.

As they finally noticed our approach to them, they quickly concluded their conversation, and made their way over to us.

"So, we are ready to go," Neytiri asked.

"Yes, all the others are in position to head out. They're just waiting on me to get in the air," Jake announced, with a proud grin.

"Good," she smiled, before turning to me, to ask, "You did make sure to check your bow and arrows this morning?"

"Yes, they're in top shape. I don't think Tsu'tey would have let me out of the tent without doing so. He is the best archer here; not to mention my teacher. No need to shame him," I laughed, as Tsu'tey gave a chuckle of his own before adding, "I taught you well."

"Yes, you sure did my wonderful karyu(3)," I answered, as I stood up on my tiptoes to place a chaste kiss upon his cheek, "Come on, we better get up in the air."

Jake and Tsu'tey both gave a nod of approval.

It was time to go.

We all split off from one another, and headed on over to our ikrans, or Toruk in Jake's case. As I was getting ready to call for Sage, I noticed Atan'eko mounting his own banshee nearby.

"_I thought you were on the ground,_" I called out.

Atan'eko startled, but all the same turned to answer me back, "_Tsu'tey wanted me in the air._"

…and that's all he said.

With those words he'd spoken millions, and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips from their meaning.

Turning back to the matter at hand, I called out to my ikran.

Within moments Sage came soaring down to meet me. With a resounding 'thump' the ground vibrated a bit underneath my feet as he landed next to me. Turning my eyes to meet his, I spoke, "It's good to see you again, Sage. You ready to fly?"

He merely gave me a screech in answer, before letting me happily connect our queues. Immediately, just like with Tìvawm, his emotions and thoughts swarmed inside me. I was one with him once again. Now this… this was like coming home.

I knew that no matter what happened up in the air today, I was going to be safe with Sage. He was my protector, my guardian angel, and he would watch out for me as I would him.

Climbing onto his back, I mounted my ikran like many others around me. I gave one last look around; taking in the site of Neytiri readying Seyzey for flight, and Tsu'tey making sure he had a firm grip on his bow as he swung his leg over his own banshee. Then, turning my gaze up front to where Jake sat proudly upon Toruk, I watched him urge the gigantic creature forward into the sky.

With a loud Na'vi-like war cry back to us, Jake watched as we all took to the air following his example.

No matter what happened, we knew at least we were going to go down fighting today.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter together. It was almost like it refused to be written. I've struggled countless days trying to pull it together, and now here's the end result. I'm not to sure if it sounds forced or not to you all, but to me it sort of does. However, this filler had to be written to get to the goodies. Hopefully it won't deter you from the last of the story.**

**Anyway, it also took me awhile to get this thing up because I've had to deal with getting things ready to go to college. Who knew it took so much just to get you enrolled, and put together for one friggin' course. I think I busted a nerve in my brain from thinking to hard LOL. I'm just glad that that part is over, and I can start the actual schooling part in a week or two. (Cue the happy sigh :-).)**

**I've also been working on a new project that I may or may not put up. I kind of started writing it out of curiosity to see where it would go. So far it's been going well. Who knew Twilight would finally begin to appeal to me, and help to become a new muse LOL? Anyway, if I do put it up, it will be an Embry/OC story. So if you like those, be looking for it, but remember…I can't guarantee I'm gonna do it. However, if you are a big fan of Twilight stories, then you should check under my favorites on my profile. There are some pretty good stories I've got saved on there. One being a fellow reviewer's called '**_**Anna and the Cullens,'**_** by: annajewel. It's not your average imprint story, but it's still got this really good plot line that has even me begging for more. Just trust me when I say this story deserves more reviews than it's been getting.**

**By the way, if you know of any other good twilight romance stories (preferably about the male Pack characters **_**such as Jake, Embry, Paul, Jared, or even Sam**_**) I'd be glad to here about them; especially if you've written them. God only knows I should be reviewing your stories, if you're reviewing mine :-). It's the least I can do for all the niceness you've bestowed upon this avatar story of mine.**

**Oh, before I forget, and decide run off without thinking… Here's what those Na'vi words meant when you were reading earlier.**

**(1) mutxatan- husband**

**(2) tiyawn- love**

**(3) karyu- teacher**

**Now anyway, thank you to these wonderful reviewers who took time out of their day to acknowledge me, and my story. I will forever be within your debt lol-**_…Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl… jayna prime… sandradee27… Archermusician… lightan117… Emmalime… XxAnimalxInsidexX… dragon's dance… and Shadowed Replica._

**Also, a big thanks to even the non-reviewers who take time to read this. Once again, my stats only show me how much you as well love what I write. This of course brings me even more joy, and gives me even more of a reason to continue writing. However, I'm always welcoming to new reviewers ;-) LOL. **


	38. Battle of Pandora Part 1

**Sorry if the chapter isn't perfect, and I know I've been gone for quite awhile. Go ahead and stone me cause I slightly deserve it, but there has been alot going on in my life lately. Back in January I lost my grandfather to cancer, and it really took a toll on me cause that was the first death I had ever dealt with within my family. Then I got back together with an ex of mine right after and he moved into my house taking all of my time away. I also got a job finally, and not a few weeks later said ex left me for his baby's momma, (I know it was the right thing for him to do, but still, douchebag much right.) Anyway, after that heartbreak I dived right into my work at the grocery store I was working at and tried to use it as an escape from life for a little while. Then later on in May I was introduced through a friend of that ex (I grew closer to them even after the break) to one of his friends. He seemed like a really sweet guy, and almost immediatley we started dating. Big mistake. His mother was really sick, and she was constantly in and out of the hospital. The last visit she had he broke up with me so he could take care of her. Not two days later she passed away in Novemeber of this year. He was devastated, and I tried to comfort him during it. We eventually got back together at the beginning of this month, but once again things headed south five days ago when he ceased all contact with me. I confronted him, but he wouldn't tell me the real reason why he wasn't talking to me. Eventually I learned from the friend that had introduced me to him that he had only gotten back together with me for physical reasons, until some other girl agreed to finally date him. It's sick how alot men treat women so aweful, but sadly I went through two men who did. At least this time I decided to not only turn toward my work, but also toward this site again. I can't promise I'll stick with it, but I will promise that I still plan on finishing this story for all of you loyal reviewers who have waited a year for it. Once again, I'm sorry for letting life get in the way of this. I just hope you all can forgive me. By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT. :-)**

* * *

_**+Battle for Pandora (Part 1)+**_

Mia's P.O.V

Fog…

Fog as far as the eye can see…

Misty clouds with floating mountains hidden within their thick, white haze making it difficult to maneuver around. However, this was the perfect cover that the Na'vi would need for the battle. This was our advantage.

I mean, it wasn't the best advantage but it was still an advantage.

Flying through the sky, the wind whipped mercilessly through my loose braids and helped to stain my cheeks with a vibrant sapphire tint. All the while my body trembled in slight fear as we edged closer, and closer to the beginning of the end. My hands shook, my breathing was slightly ragged, and Sage groaned in despair beneath me as he felt my agitation through our bond.

Glancing over at Tsu'tey to my right, I found his eyes trained forward, but every second or so he'd give me a quick glance in worry. It wasn't lost on him when he'd noticed the signs of my slight panic attack.

"**You okay sis**," came Jake's timbre from over the radio. I started slightly at his voice, but nodded all the same. I'd completely forgotten about the device that I'd strapped so snuggly around my neck earlier this morning. Then again, my mind was so dazed that I'm actually surprised that I had even remembered to bring anything at all; let alone a measly CB.

"I'm fine," I bit out, pressing the button on the radio so that he could hear me. However, the skeptical look he gave me after clearly showed that he didn't believe a word I'd just said. He could probably see the rising panic attack from a mile away at the rate I was going.

"**You don't seem like it**," he mumbled back into the speaker, as he risked a glance over at me from the middle of the aerial line, "**I promise I won't judge you if you turn back now.**"

Chortling, I exclaimed, "Now there's a lie if I ever saw one, dear brother. You'd hang that over my head from here to kingdom come."

"**Yeah, probably would**," he answered cheekily, as I saw a faint smile grace his lips when trying to lift my spirits. However, from this distance it seemed more like a grave grimace.

Shaking my head, I decided to check in with Norm on the ground below.

Norm's P.O.V

Clutching tightly to the gun within my hand, I chanced a glance around me at the other Na'vi. Unlike me, they either held bows, arrows, knifes, spears, or in some cases clubs. However, not one of them was gifted with the machine in my hand; the powerful killing machine that had been specifically designed to stand above any other outdated weaponry that they had to use.

I felt safer than them… as wrong as it may seem. Yet, I knew that when their own weapons failed them against the armor and quickness of our enemy's own artillery; mine would still continue to pierce through. This of course would help us take out as many ground soldiers as we could. Though, that left me at a disadvantage since they were counting on me to do so.

I wasn't the solider like Jake. I wasn't the one who could go headfirst into a crisis, and come out with it still permanently attached to his shoulders. I was the scientist; the one who looked for the answers instead of using guns and fists to get what I wanted. I was the guy who came out of that situation in a coffin.

Gulping, I tried to ease the stress that was building up inside of me. However, the pressure only got worse and worse as the minutes ticked on by.

As my eyes nervously gazed over the stilled crowd, I caught a glimpse of Anitri and her future mate, Talion, perched proudly upon their thanators. However, unlike the gentleness I saw between most paired Na'vi couples, I found these two openly ignoring one another as they waited for any glimpse of our enemy.

"They've been fighting," came a voice to my left.

"Huh?"

Looking over, I found the Palulukan Clan's head warrior reclining almost lazily upon his thanator. He was an odd Na'vi, what with his nearly bald head save for the rather long braid that lead down to form the tsaheylu with his companion. Even the odd markings drawn onto his skin seemed much more different than anyone else's here.

"The two you were looking at? They've been fighting. That's why they're ignoring one another."

"What have they been fighting about," I asked curiously, once again chancing a glance over at them.

"They're worried they're not meant to be, and the skxawng won't tell Anitri that he truly does love her. He's got it worked up in his head that he'll always have his chance to, and right now he just wants to figure out if they're right together. Honestly I think he's being stupid," Txuritan laughed, catching the attention of a few other tense Na'vi surrounding us.

Waiting a moment until they decided to go back to ignoring us once again, I then replied, "I'm sure she knows he loves her."

However, those words only seemed to spark the bitter memory of what happened earlier between Trudy and me; when she'd told me she loved me, and I hadn't quite been able to say it back to her. True, all I felt was jubilation at hearing her speak those words, but for some reason I couldn't say them back. I mean, I know I did love her… more than anything actually. Yet, as I tried to say them through my euphoric high, nothing would come out. I felt nothing more than like a skxawng myself.

"I'm sure she does… in some sense. However, women usually want to hear it. It's their reassurance. Almost all types of women want their men to say it," he answered with a grin, while giving his thanator a friendly pat on the head when it started to become antsy beside my direhorse.

"Did you say it to your own wife," I wondered cautiously.

"Didn't have to," he whispered almost sadly, "She died a year ago by the hands of one of the sky people."

"But did you tell her then?"

Turning his eyes on me, I saw the burning grief inside them. With a shake of his head he answered, "No, and I've regretted it to this day."

"**Norm? Norm, are you there**," came Mia's voice over the speakers from the radio clasped around my neck. Reaching up to press the button, I asked, "Yeah I'm here. Is everything good up there?"

"**Yeah, everything's fine. What about you down there? Have you caught sight of anything yet**?"

"Nope, everything's pretty quiet down here too," I answered back, before a question beginning nagging at the front of my mind, "Are you doing okay up there, Mia?"

"**I'm as good as I'll ever be. What about you?**"

"Like you said, as good as I'll ever be," I laughed nervously, before a new voice cut in on our speaker.

"**Awe, are you scared honey,**" came Trudy's soft teasing voice.

I gave a roll of my eyes at Trudy's fake-endearment, before answering back almost as sugary sweet, "I love you too, Trudy."

"**You better**," she laughed, before I heard her inform Mia and the others, "**I don't see anything on the radar so far, but then again it's been bugging sense we left Hell's Gate days ago. They could be close, and we just can't see them through this thick fog.**"

"That's possible," I spoke, with Jake quickly seconding me, "**I wouldn't worry too much about it, Trudy.**"

"**Alright, I'll keep you all posted if I do happen to see anything**," and with that Trudy's voice was gone, and my heart almost instantly settled in the pit of my stomach.

With a long and loud sigh, I went back to waiting with the others.

Wainfleet's P.O.V

Strapping myself more securely into my AMP suit, I started her up, and waited for the Colonel's orders.

Currently we were flying overhead making our way towards the enemy's camp, and as I looked down I could clearly see the jungle terrain getting thicker and thicker by the minute. However, my senses told me they were down there. They were all down there waiting for us with their flimsy arrows, and useless bows. Though, after today, they wouldn't be any more. At least not when we got through with them.

Today we were going to take them all out of the equation for good; show them who they'd be messing with. I mean, you can only poke the tiger so long before it turns around to take a chunk out of you; and boy had they been poking this tiger for a _long_ time.

The final nail in their coffin had been those stupid avatars walking around like they owned the God damned place; like they'd done something great by getting in good with the aliens. Though that was only because they made themselves go and look just like those stupid blue monkeys. Pfft fucking idiots. They didn't know who they were dealing with anymore.

You betray your own kind, and we'll hand you your balls on a silver platter after not so kindly yanking them off.

Anyway, I think what really finally set_ me _off was that one girl within Dr. Augustine's little fan club.

Mia Sully.

Stupid little cunt couldn't handle what I could give her, so she decides to go and claw at my face like the fucking savage her blue friends were. Guess the bitch did belong with them after all… she wasn't no good to me anymore. I rather see her cold, dead, and lifeless body laying bleeding on the ground with as many rounds I could put into her. That included her Na'vi body too; something I would be searching for even more intently than any of the other blue bastards. I mean, it was Quaritch's orders after all, and you had to follow the boss's orders, right?

With a malicious grin, I listened into the radio just in time to hear his voice come over the speakers, "**Suit team go.**"

Getting my game face on, I called out to the others as we approached the ground, "All right, ladies, let's bring the pain!"

With a dramatic leap of our AMP suits, we soared down to ground below and immediately fell in defensive mode; waiting for the others.

As we all regrouped, I kept my eyes trained on the jungle looking for anything out of the ordinary. However, upon not finding anything, I gave my nod of approval to the others and with that we all went tramping on into the foliage.

"**Bravo 1-1, move left**," came one of the other AMP suit commanders to my right, before another one called back almost robotically, "**Bravo 1-1 moving left. Watch flank**."

Climbing over fallen trees, and knee height (in the AMP suit) plants, we all kept our eyes peeled for any movement; whether it be on the radar, or somewhere the machine didn't pick up on.

"**Watch formation. Keep moving**."

"**Roger that**."

"Charlie 2-1, watch your spacing," I warned as I noticed a gap in the formation. The Na'vi could just as easily appear at any moment, and take advantage at that weakness. So bullshitting around today just wouldn't fly with me.

"**Copy that. Over**," Charlie 2-1 replied back.

"Eyes up. Check that overhead," I ordered, before an afterthought occurred to me, "And watch those thermal scans too."

"**Got it**."

Norm's P.O.V

We all continued to keep our ears and eyes open, as the sun overhead became brighter and brighter. There was no denying what was about to happen soon. They'd be here any moment, because everyone knows by now that Colonel doesn't run night ops. It was one of the first lessons we learned when we'd arrived here on Pandora.

"Wait what was that," Txuritan suddenly spoke, as he sat upright upon his thanator. Frantically searching the forest with his eyes, he let his thanator be his ears instead.

After a few moments the creature below him began giving telltale signs that it had heard something as well; as did all of the other creatures apparently. Minus us, the forest had suddenly become deadly silent. Not even a pro-lemur could be found in site.

With a gruff voice, Txuritan ordered, "Get on that thing of yours, and tell the others something's coming."

Nodding, I pressed the button just in time to hear Trudy shout, "**I've got something on the radar. It was a glimpse, but there's something coming in fast up here.**"

"Us to. Txuritan said there's something coming towards us on the ground," I called back.

"**I can hear the helicopters from this side too, Jake. It sounds like a swarm of them**," Mia said frantically over her radio.

"**Yeah, I can hear them now. Everyone, get ready to attack**," Jake ordered, and that seemed to be all Txuritan needed. Looking back at our army, he yelled out the signal to the other Na'vi in his native tongue. Within moments the group was ready, and on edge.

"We're ready Jake. Do you want the ground unit to go now, because they're coming in fast," I spoke frantically through the radio.

"**Yes. Go now**," and with those final words from our leader the Na'vi warriors took off in the direction of the RDA soldiers.

Wainfleet's P.O.V

We continued to walk even further despite the fact that the farther we went the worse the ground got for us to walk on. There were trees down everywhere, and if it wasn't that then it was some other large plant in way. However, at least there weren't any of those ugly looking beasts you normally found. If there had been, it would have probably really fucked up our scans.

Keeping my eyes on the radar, I heard another AMP suit commander call out suddenly, "**Charlie 2-1, got big movement**."

Instantly I perked up, and a vicious gleam lit my face as I saw a long line of yellow, orange, and red making its way toward us on the radar.

"Hold position," I called, and almost immediately everyone fell into line with a simple hand gesture from Fike. Thank god for that buddy of mine. No one hesitates on our orders; especially when it comes to the war zone.

Looking around for the source of the yellow mess on my radar, I inquired, "We got movement out there, 500 meters."

The soldiers quickly went dead silent as they opened their senses up to everything around us; trying to locate our oncoming enemy's direction. Though, it didn't take long as we slowly began to hear the thundering sound of hoof-beats pounding murderously against the ground. Within seconds I could feel the vibration of their numbers through my AMP suit.

It was go time.

"Firing line!"

With those words the soldiers quickly moved forward to take their positions.

"Targets closing. Range, 400 meters," I called to the other AMP suit commanders, and the men below me who were readying their shots.

The ground began to shake violently beneath our feet, and the thundering sound continued to get louder and louder. Though, what seemed to be the loudest sound out all of them were the distant war cries carrying on the wind. The closer it got, the stronger their volume became. Then before we knew it, their screams were like the banshees they rode within the air; deafening and far from unmistakable.

As they came into sight, I gave a beaming grin, before calling out, "Light 'em up!"

Immediately red lines of fire shot forth from the soldier's guns, and carried quickly on the wind to their desired target. Almost instantly the blue monkeys began to fall of their high-trees (or horses in their case), and into death's awaiting jaws below. It was almost like taking a microscope to an ant hill; easy.

At least until they began firing back on us, and not just with arrows. One of them had a gun!

"Shit," I hissed, as I tried to aim my gun at the ugly fucker, but every time I tried to hit him someone else would block for him; instantly ending their own life. I guess they didn't seem to understand that I didn't care who I hit.

"Yeah! Get some," I cried with a humorous laugh, as I fired at whatever was closet within range.

Yet, during my time of fun, one of the Na'vi seemed to sneak up on us before we even knew it. With just enough time to shoot his arrow before he himself got hit, I watched almost in slow motion as it traveled our way. Then as if the earth shattered around me, I looked on as the long rod lodged itself into Fike's chest, pinning him to tree behind him.

"FIKE," I screamed out in despair, but there was no time to mourn now. I had to keep going… for him… for the RDA. So, with that in mind, I turned my gun on the next fucker who came my way.

Mia's P.O.V 

After learning that Quaritch and his group were heading in our direction, I instantly began readying Sage and myself for the fight. Making sure my bow and arrows were held firmly within one hand, I grasped Sage as tightly as I could before getting into a sturdy position upon him. All the while I tried to calm my nerves the best way I could. Breathing.

Maneuvering Sage around the mountain, we came upon the Ikran Clan's unit whom had been patiently waiting for us to arrive.

Jake instantly called out to them through Na'vi like hoots to follow him through. Then, like a swarm of locusts, the Na'vi and their ikrans left their perches to soar in the air with the rest of us.

" 'EKO! 'EKO(1)," Tsu'tey shouted from in front of me, as he looked on at the other Na'vi ululating around us; one of those many actual being me as well. I just couldn't help it. It was like this insane boost or rush clawing its way up my throat as my adrenaline took over my fear.

'_Just think of this being like a concert, Mia. You can do this. You can conquer this fear, because you know you're better than it,_' I thought to myself, as I watched the others whooping and hollering in front of me.

As we were closing in on the battleships, Jake's voice broke through over the radio, "**Brother, I'm gonna punch a hole. You follow me through.**" Looking over to where Jake was, I found that his demand had been centered toward Tsu'tey.

With an understanding nod, Tsu'tey called back confidently, "**Maktoko(2)**."

Urging Sage forward, I came up to rest next to Tsu'tey and his ikran. However, upon seeing me, Jake called out through his CB, "**Mia, I want you to stay with Tsu'tey. Don't leave his side no matter what happens.**"

"Got it, big bro," I smiled.

With one last echoing grin back at me, Jake turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

We were soon joined by more Na'vi, as we made our descent towards the battleships below. Though, no matter how many seemed to fall in with us, my heart only continued to beat harder in fear. My chest felt as if a ten ton weight had suddenly pressed itself against it, and the blood pumping through my veins became a mere pounding echo inside my head.

Readying one of the arrows upon my bow, I dived downward towards the ships along with Jake, Neytiri, and Tsu'tey.

As I descended, I watched in amazement as Jake brought Toruk down close enough to grab hold of one helicopter's back ends. With a great show of strength, he maneuvered the beast to swing the hunk of junk around just enough to slam it into the nearest mountains. Within seconds it crashed, and became spectacular show of burning flames.

Trying to divert my attention back to own problems, I found Neytiri, Tsu'tey, and I were closing in on our own targets. Within seconds the two friends were hurtling arrows into the cockpits of the choppers with precise precision. I found I only had a moment to sit in awe, before I found myself closing in on my own objective.

Pulling back the arrow on my bow, I took a deep breath, and whispered to the wind and war cries around me, "This is for you, Grace." Then, I let it go, and watched it soar directly toward the pilot within his cockpit. Without any moment to save himself from his coming doom, I watched as the arrow smashed through the glass and lodge itself in his chest.

I felt sympathy for the man... despite who he was fighting for. I never wanted death on my hands, or to steal this man's life from him. He probably had family. Family who needed him, and were counting on him to someday come back. Yet, I couldn't debate on this now. Now that I was fighting for my own life; fighting for these people to remain in the peace they deserved.

This was a job, and it was a job I had to do despite my hard feelings toward it.

"_MIA! WATCH OUT_," Tsu'tey suddenly screamed as another chopper came up beside me from out of nowhere.

Before I even had time to react, Tsu'tey had already taken care of the problem.

"**I TOLD YOU TO STICK WITH TSU'TEY, MIA,**" Jake yelled over the radio furiously; however I chose to ignore his angry outburst. Instead, I focused in on my next target as Atan'eko and his banshee fell in line with me.

"HELP ME THROW IT INTO THE CLIFFS," he called out. Nodding, I urged Sage to follow him. Within seconds both of our ikrans had a firm grasp upon the machine, as we hurled it into the side of the cliff.

"YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" I rejoiced, as I gave Atan'eko a bright smile.

"ALRIGHT, NOW I'LL COVER YOU WHILE YOU HEAD BACK TO TSU'TEY," Atan'eko hollered over to me. Nodding, I flew ahead of him in search of my husband. All the while along the way I landed arrow after arrow into every helicopter I came by.

However, within only a few minutes I was back at my mate's side. Noticing me following him, he warned me over the radio, "**Don't leave me again!**"

Nodding guiltily, I turned back to Atan'eko to give him the thumbs up. Though, even when he saw it, he didn't break from the two of us. Instead he followed our lead, as we descended down toward the larger ship. There, we found gunmen waiting for us.

Pulling back my arrow, I waited until Sage was just close enough, before letting go. Once more the wooden rod managed to swiftly lodge itself through a man; the same man who'd been aiming at Tsu'tey at the time.

It was then I really did realize the importance of letting go of my feelings. It was either separate my heart from this, or no one would come out alive... and I'd be damned before that happened

Climbing back higher into the sky, I looked around to find Jake once again using Toruk to hurl another chopper through the air. Cheering him on, it was then I failed to notice the helicopter that had been coming straight toward me.

"_MIASULLY_," a voice screamed to me right before Sage suddenly lurched himself away from the firing bullets. When he had finally recovered I turned around to find the machine spiraling through the air uncontrollably. The reason for its erratic behavior soon became apparent as Atan'eko's sister flew up beside me.

"_YOU'RE WELCOME,_" she cried out cockily, before flying ahead of me.

"Shit, I gotta be paying more attention," I hissed angrily to myself, before catching back up with Atan'eko and Tsu'tey.

Norm's P.O.V

Encouraging my direhorse forward as fast as it could go, I kept my eyes on the target as I continued to land shot after shot into the RDA soldiers' line. This of course seemed to piss off one man in particular, as he turned his gun full force on me.

"Don't worry, I got him," Txuritan hollered from my side. Without warning he and his thanator rushed forward with me towards the line. Confidently raising his bow, he aimed his arrow, and then let it fly. Sadly though, it missed its target and landed on another soldier.

"Shit," I hissed, "He's got just as many blocking him, as me!"

"Not for long," came my friend's confident drawl, and with that Txuritan left my side. Like a speeding bullet, his thanator raced to the line, and in a matter of seconds had taken out five men on its own; at least until one of the AMP Suits managed to take him out. With a loud, almost gurgling, cry, the creature fell to the ground ceasing all movement.

I watched in horror as Txuritan got up, and tried to scramble away. However, catching his movement, another AMP suit turned on him.

As if in slow motion, I watched as Txuritan turned to fight… even knowing he was at his end. With an ear shattering war cry, he pulled his knife from his belt, and ran toward the nearest soldier within his sight. Just before the machine took him out, he'd managed to wedge the knife straight into the heart of the man.

"TXURITAN," I screamed in both sadness and outrage.

Raising my gun, I fired at any enemy that came within my range, until one of the soldiers finally managed to hit the direhorse I was riding upon.

Immediately the creature plummeted face first into the ground, sending me flying weightlessly up into the air. Then, as gravity took over once again, I came skyrocketing back to the ground with a loud resounding THUMP!

Groaning loudly, I tried to push aside the pain long enough to get back to my feet. Once there I turned back around, and continued shooting, while another Na'vi helped their fellow brother up onto their direhorse beside me. I continued to cover them, before quickly falling back once they were safe; well, as safe as you can be in a fight like this.

As we retreated, I could hear the whirling sound of the helicopters coming nearer, and before I knew it they were upon us. Without as much as a warning they began firing directly at all Na'vi that stood in their way.

Pressing the button on the CB, I cried out, "Jake! Jake! You copy?"

Running across the small stream, I nearly fell into the current before righting myself once again. When I'd found a bit more balance, I tried once more to get a hold of my friend, "We're falling back! We're getting hammered!"

"**Copy. Get out of there!**"

Barely letting his words sink in, I raced forward; only to find Anitri, not too far from me, falling to her knees as another bomb exploded near us.

"_Get up! Get up! We gotta move_," I urged, as I helped her to her feet. With an almost sobbing-like cry, she clutched onto me as we raced away from the choppers; although it felt more like I was dragging her, as her eyes were seemingly scanning every male Na'vi within sight.

"_Come on_," I cried once again, as she started to drag me down with her. However, she suddenly let out an ear piercing wail, as she caught sight of someone behind us.

Turning to see what it was, I didn't have time to stop her, before she wrenched herself from my grasp. Running back to what she'd found, she fell to her knees next to a wounded Talion, and his fatally injured thanator.

"_TALION_," Anitri cried, as she clutched onto her betrothed. Yet, even as she tried to make him get up, he couldn't find the strength to move. Though from the look of his legs, I doubted he would be able to. Even as a mere scientist I could already tell that he was paralyzed from the waist down. He was already a goner.

"_GO_," Talion screamed at her, but she merely just wailed and shook her head.

"_I WON'T LEAVE YOU_," she shrieked, as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"_I love you, Anitri. Now please, save yourself_," but the woman wouldn't move. Instead, she only picked up his bow and arrow. Aiming it at the first enemy soldier to come into her line of fire, she let the rod fly. However, the moment the soldier fell to the earth, another AMP suit turned on her. Within seconds she and Talion laid motionlessly next to one another.

I felt tears prick my eyes (despite my manly pride) as I forced myself to continue on. All the while my mind was set on the scene that had just played out before me.

She'd given her life for him willingly. She'd protected him till their last moments… and the RDA couldn't see that these Na'vi were just as human as them!

I was outraged, beyond all reasonable thought, and with that anger I turned my gun back on the soldiers following us.

Jake's P.O.V

"**Jake! Jake! You copy? We're falling back! We're getting hammered**," came Norm's frantic voice over the radio, as I'd just finished flinging another Scorpion into the side of a cliff. Grabbing for the button around my neck, I called back, "Copy. Get out of there."

Shit, I should have known the ground patrol would have been screwed. They were getting hit from all sides, and there was literally nothing we could do. Ikrans and their riders were falling out of the sky like they'd all just inhaled Ikran (bug) spray all at once or something. With all the bullets flying, and Quaritch's scattered armada, there was almost no chance for the Na'vi still left in the air to get down to them. We just didn't have enough to spare. It pained me to say it, or even think it, but they were going to have to make it out on their own.

Suddenly hearing the strong whirling of a group fans, I turned my head just in time to see Quaritch's Dragon rounding around one of the floating mountains.

With a clear oh-shit-like expression, I tugged on Toruk to get us both away from his line of sight. However, it seemed that he wasn't having that as he swooped in to follow me.

I ducked and weaved around almost impossible corners, but he only followed blindly. He was to blood thirsty to care at this moment about his ship; just as long as he finally brought me down by his own hands.

Feeling the fear building up around my heart, my thoughts traveled back to Neytiri, Mia, Trudy, Norm, Tsu'tey, and Mo'at. If Quaritch got me, where would that leave them? Neytiri would be devastated, and I could only imagine how much she would mourn my death from the example I saw of her father's. Though, she wasn't the worst of them all. Mia…oh god, what would happen to Mia? I was the last of her family. She wouldn't be able to cope, she'd be more than devastated… she'd be ruined. All that progress that she'd made here would be torn into pieces within moments upon word of my death.

I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't let the two women who meant more than anything to me down.

Feeling the heat of the flames, as the Dragon shot missile after missed missile at me, I vowed in that moment to continue on fighting.

…'Cause I'd be damned before that multi-colored eyed freak got his way.

However, as I went to turn Toruk around, I found Quaritch surprisingly off my tail and dealing with a new adversary.

Laughing, I couldn't have been happier about Trudy's helicopter flying high and proud in the sky. Though, I bet it was even more of a shock to Quaritch to see one of his 'babies,' covered in Na'vi war paint, and shooting back at him. What I wouldn't give to see his face up close at this moment?

With one last glance back at my friend, I high-tailed it out there to go finish off the rest of the smaller ships.

Trudy's P.O.V

Flying casually through the air, I took down as many ships as I could while still remaining inconspicuous and hidden from the others. There was no need for the enemy to know that the Na'vi had a ship on their side, or for that matter that it was one of the RDA's former, and best, pilots.

However, when I spotted Jake weaving in and out of the mountains erratically, I knew there was something amiss; something I knew I wasn't going to be able to ignore.

So, breaking my promise to remain hidden, I left the shadows to go after him. Who said I just had to watch his sister's ass? Maybe big bro needed some help too every once in a while?

Following close behind, but high enough in the air so that he couldn't see, I finally caught sight of what he was running from. Though, when I did, I wish I hadn't. There was no denying I was toast if I went up against him, but I couldn't just leave Jake hanging. He didn't have the right tools to take on Quaritch either; much less myself.

Yet, knowing that I had to do this, I gave a silent prayer to the heavens as I watched Quaritch firing on Jake.

"Now that shit, just ain't happenin'," I growled as I went in for the kill, and somehow… though I'm not sure how… I just barely managed to save Jake from turning into a burnt crisp.

Firing on his ship, I flew forward to hover in front of his cockpit mockingly.

With a cocky grin, I muttered an innocent, "Oops."

However, my attitude only seemed to infuriate him even more, and soon I found him firing on me. With a quick flick of the wrist, I just barely managed to duck myself behind the mountains for cover, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. This ass-wipe thirsted for blood, and he'd been damned if he didn't get it from me at least.

In defense, I fired back on him with a round of bullets; some even managing to dent the glass of his cockpit, but it still wasn't enough to destroy it. However, it didn't deter me from my ever-lovable attitude, "You're not the only one with a gun, bitch."

Suddenly though, I found a wave of bullets and missiles coming right at me. When Quaritch meant business, I guess he meant business.

I just barely managed to duck most of them, but at the last second one of the missiles hit the side of the mountain next to me. As the explosion rocked the ship, I could hear cracks forming in the glass of my own cockpit.

'_One more hit like that, and I'm screwed_,' I thought desperately.

… and then it happened.

In my distracted state, he'd managed to get a few gunshots in; automatically piercing through the glass, and my skin. I could already feel the blood seeping out as I fought to control the chopper, but one of her fans had been caught in the crossfire.

I was going down… and there was nothing I could do.

Reaching up, I flipped off a couple of switches, praying that maybe I could soar back down to the ground with my last fan. However, even then I knew it was a lost cause. I was spiraling to out of control for that, and I knew the old man wasn't going to let me off that easy for denting his poor Dragon.

Flipping on the radio, I declared, "Rogue One is hit. I'm going in."

With those words I left the radio on, and turned to face my doom. I knew someone had to be out there listening, and maybe if they were they could pass on my final words.

With a shaky breath, I answered, "Sorry Jake. Watch over Norm for me."

Then, I watched in a sort of daze as a blindingly red and orange light zoomed towards my ship, before suddenly… blackness… and a peace I had never felt within this lifetime enveloped my soul.

Neytiri's P.O.V

Soaring through the air, I cautiously kept my eyes peeled for the others. I had lost them at some point when the group of ships had scattered, and now I couldn't help feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. My instincts were telling me that something was not right, and the more my fear took over, the more it affected Seyzey.

He gave a loud shriek as he caught another wave of my anxiety, and I found all I could do for him really was to reassure him with calming words; even then that didn't help.

"_I'm sorry, Seyzey. Calm, shhh, be calm_," but he wasn't having it, and then I soon realized why.

Out of nowhere one the flying machines came zooming right for us; shooting at us with all they had.

Gasping in fear, I led Seyzey through as many twists and turns as I could to avoid the sky person's bullets. Yet, it seemed the harder I tried, the worse it became. Every move I'd make, he'd only counter that. Every turn or twist, only brought me even closer into his clutches.

I knew if I didn't lose him soon… I wasn't going to make it out alive at all.

Finally coming to a decision, I urged Seyzey to duck down into the trees to try and lose the ship. Though, he almost didn't budge, as he fought against my will to stay in the open air. Something was wrong… and he could sense whatever it was like the trees could sense the coming of rain. However, fearing for my life, I ignored his instincts and encouraged him to continue on.

As we began weaving in and out of the jungle, I chanced one look back when the ship suddenly ceased fire. Sighing in relief, I found he couldn't make it past the branches we had just come through. At least… that's what I thought.

Instead of him coming through, someone else did the job for him.

Swiveling my head back around, I'd just barely caught sight of the armored man, before Seyzey let out ear piercing shriek. Rearing back from the jolt, it was mere moments before I realized why my friend had as I felt the sudden sharp tingling of pain from his fatal wound through our bond.

We'd been shot.

Seyzey came tumbling down with me a couple of yards away from where the man shot us. As we fell, I got caught up in vines and branches, before suddenly plummeting to the cold hard earth below me. Rolling a couple of times, I finally managed to brace myself enough to stop with a painful grunt.

Though, I didn't get to enjoy staying still for long, as I heard gunfire nearby. I couldn't stay here, but then it hit me like a ton bricks.

Seyzey… he'd been hit.

Seyzey was…NO!

He couldn't be gone, he couldn't have been…

"SEYZEY," I screamed, as I got shakily to my feet to take off toward him.

I didn't care that other Na'vi were running away. I didn't care that the sky people were still shooting at us. All I cared for at that moment was my companion; my familiar.

Coming to rest beside him, I placed my trembling hands upon his head in a calming comfort. However, what comfort could you give to one who is dead? Who is never coming back? Though, I refused to leave my friend's side just yet. I refused to believe that he was really gone. Seyzey had been with me for longest time… how could I have not trusted him when he'd known something was wrong?

Looking up, I watched in horror as true war took place before my eyes; a war that took no prisoners. As I gazed on I watched in utter despair as a rider was thrown off his direhorse when another explosion shook the ground. Beyond him were another group of Na'vi trying to escape, but as they rode past a couple of stray bullets caught them from behind; sending them toppling to the ground below. Even more bombs hit the ground floor, sending both Na'vi and companions into air without any hope of making it out alive.

What had we done, Eywa?

What had we done to deserve this?

This… this is torture. This is cruel. This is not what we'd been told you were.

Feeling tears prick at the corner of my eyes, I could only sink to the ground and watch this disaster take place; watch as the earth we'd only tried to protect burn into nothing but ashes.

If that was not a bad enough omen, I looked up just in time to catch site of a direhorse running away from the flames; burning to death as it tried to shake off the fire. I knew within minutes he'd be gone.

"_Why_," I whispered hoarsely to sky, "_What have we done_?"

Norm's P.O.V

I ran as fast and as far as my legs would take me, but no matter how much ground I seemed to cover… they were only right behind me. Resting in their little machines, laughing at me as I tried to escape… and they knew there was no way out.

It was both turn and fight, or die the cowardly way.

So, I opted for what any Na'vi warrior would have done.

I turned and fought.

Raising my gun, I fired off what remaining rounds I had, until one of the lucky bastards finally caught me on my shoulder. Then, as I felt the bullet enter my heart, my mind went blank.

Mia's P.O.V 

"_TSU'TEY, WATCH YOUR SIDES_," I screamed, as a helicopter came out of nowhere. Thankfully, both Unipey (Atan'eko's sister) and I were able to take it out before it could do him any damage.

"_WHAT IS THAT FOOL THINKING_," Unipey cried in outrage, as he completely ignored all of our calls for him fall back.

"_HE'S HEADING FOR THE BIG SHIP_," Atan'eko exclaimed in fear.

Jerking my head around, I looked on in terror as I caught site of my husband heading straight for the cargo ship. I knew what he was planning on doing… even before he took a flying leap off his ikran, and onto the platform.

Tsu'tey was planning to take them all down on his own.

"_TSU'TEY, NO_," I wailed, as I urged Sage in his direction. However, even from this distance I knew we were too far away to make it in time.

I watched in horror as my mate flung a man overboard, before turning around to whack another with his bow.

"_TSU'TEY GET OUT OF THERE_!"

Yet my words fell on death ears, as the wind carried it away from him. Instead, he just picked another soldier up, and hauled him over the platform once again.

"_TSU'TEY_!"

Another one of the RDA went soaring through the air, before Tsu'tey turned back around to slap the last with his bow. However, without him noticing, one of the soldiers had snuck up from behind the cargo. With his machine gun aimed at my husband, I could only stare in utter disbelief as he pulled the trigger.

No words escaped my lips. In fact all movement around me seemed to freeze in time, as I watched that single moment play out before my eyes; watched stricken as my muntxatan(3)… my karyu(4)… my atan(5) forever fell from the sky. Then just like that a cloud of darkness seemed to fall over my heart. Just like with Mom and Dad. Just like with Grandma and Grandpa. Just like with Sage, and just like with Tommy… it happened all over again. The black cloaked figured called 'Grief,' returned, and wrapped his cold icy hands around my throat; preventing me from breathing in that precious air that Tsu'tey had taught me so well to love again.

"_NOOOOO_," I cried, as I watched him fall from the platform and tumble back down to earth; like a fallen angel.

Sobs wracked through my body, and tears fell like rivers down my cheeks. However, the only thought going through my mind at the moment was, '_Follow him._'

And for once, I listened to that awful voice inside of me.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I really wanted to finish the rest of the chapters first before I began posting. I've been feeling real terrible for leaving you all hanging for so long, and I thought you all deserved some consistency for the story's end. It was the least I could do for dragging you all into my drama this past year. Anyway, now that I've gotten this story almost all written I feel as if I can just lie back, and relax momentarily until I start my next big project, which may or may not be so soon. Either way, I'll keep you posted about it. In the meantime, I'm so glad I was finally able to get to this point. **

**I hope you all really like this chapter, and I hope I put enough suspense in it for you. At first I was just going to write about Mia's experience in the battle, but I thought it would be cooler to see from everyone else's point of views for once. I thought it might even give it that thrill I'm looking for, and hopefully prolong the end for just a little bit. Besides, who doesn't like all the fighting in that movie? I know I did, and I so wanted to bring it into my fanfic. It deserved its credit :-). Anyway though, I hope I did a good job on the first part of the battle. I know I'm a little rusty with it, but it looked like it was sort of okay. Then again, I could be wrong. So, just send me a review if you feel up to it, and tell me how I did. That might help me improve with my future stories a bit.**

**In the meantime though, was anyone wondering what all those odd words were within my story? If you want to know they were Na'vi words I found online, and within the movie. I'd thought I'd put them in to give the story what I thought it was lacking- Na'vi culture. Most of the time I don't take time to add in their culture, but I thought I might give it a final try. So here are the supposed translations for the words you may have seen.**

_**(1) '**__**EKO! 'EKO**__**- Attack! Attack!**_

_**(2) **__**Maktoko**__**- "Let's ride!"**_

_**(3) **__**muntxatan**__**- **__**Husband, male spouse**_

_**(4) **__**karyu**__**- **__**Teacher**_

_**(5) **__**atan**__**- Light**_

**Anyway, I hope that clears some things up, before I confuse any of you.**

**Now comes my favorite part. To all those who reviewed last chapter, I'd like to thank you all so very much for taking the time to deal with my hectic schedule, and to sit down and read this prolonged story. I promise I'll be more consistent in the future, but for now thank you for all of your wonderfulness. I give a big thanks to**-... MarkDr… Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl… Emmalime… Archermusician… Rae… vdouble.e… dragon's dance… Lynn… Tilly... Crystal... MoonTigress... Moonheart... tricksterstink... IgnitingFireworks... lucian87... ZabuzasGirl... Poetgirl616... Firerosemon... Kaanae... Sapphire-Serenity-Phoinex... TwilightMelodiac... samanthatm... Guest... Miamaker... Guest... Yukira-Kuchiki... and Puffgirl1952.

**I also want to give a big thanks to those who don't have the time to review my story, but still either read it or put it on their favorites or alerts. I know even you, as much as the next reader, are just as wonderful for giving my story the attention it so desperately craves. Thank so much.**

**Now here's something I've never done...**

**I'm going to give you a tiny preview for the next chapter to settle some of your panicked nerves.**

**-Preview-**

_As Sage kept growing closer and closer, I disconnected our queues and readied myself for the jump._

_Crouching upon the ikran's back, I continued a single mantra inside my head, __**'I have to do this! I have to do this for Tsu'tey!'**_

_Then, right as Sage reached the edge of the trees, I flung myself forward and pushed off with my feet. All the while I could hear Atan'eko and Unipey's screams from behind me._

_As the ground rushed to meet me, I closed my eyes, and leaned my bodied forward as I readied for the impact. Within an instant I felt the crushing force of the cool water envelop my body, while the strong current instantly began carrying me further down the stream._

_Gaining control of my limbs, as the numbness from the fall left me, I began to fight to get to the surface. However, the current was too strong, and with every second I wasted in my failed attempts, it kept dragging me further down._

_My lungs began to tighten, and tiny bubbles of air slowly slipped from my lips, but still I fought._

_Yet, after a few more moments, the will to survive began to wane. As the darkness closed in, I gradually began to succumb to death's awaiting embrace. My mind began to numb over, and my muscles slowly began to weaken. I knew then that there was nothing left that I could do._

_I could either keep uselessly fighting this, or let go peacefully._

_Right now, the latter began to seem more appealing._

**-End Preview-**

**To see the rest of this, you'll have to tune in for the next chapter update. See you soon. :-)**


	39. Battle of Pandora Part 2

_**+Battle for Pandora (Part 2)+**_

Jake's P.O.V

"Tsu'tey! Brother, do you read?"

Nothing but utter silence met my ears. Where was everyone? What had happened? They couldn't all be… _no_, I refused to believe that!

"Rogue One, you copy?"

Nothing…

"TRUDY?"

Suddenly fear took hold of me as I realized there was one other person who had yet to check in. The one person who was supposed to continually report back to me incase something went wrong?

"Mia, are you there? MIA, DO YOU HEAR ME," I finally screamed as worry took over my senses. I felt its frigid grip long before I'd called her, but now… now it had only doubled in size without her reply.

Where was my baby sister? Where were my friends? For that matter, where was anyone? Was I truly all alone up here? Had we really been crushed this badly that I'd lost everyone I've ever loved?

"**MA JAKE!**"

I felt some relief finally flood over my anxious nerves at the sound of my wife's voice. Though, it was quickly replaced with worry once again when I recognized the fear in her tone.

With a shaky hand, I pressed the button upon my CB, "I read you."

However, no reply was given after that. It was almost as if she had just vanished into thin air; like I'd only been imagining her voice speaking to me.

Was I literally going this insane with worry?

My body began to shake in dread, as my eyes searchingly scanned the near empty battlefield for Neytiri and her ikran. Yet, as I gazed on, not one person still up in the air even remotely resembled her. Swallowing the hard lump that was beginning to form in my throat, I tried to fight back the tears that I knew were creeping up on me.

"NEYTIRI," I screamed chokingly once again into the radio when I could find no sign of her.

Where was she? What had happened? Had she been shot? Was she hurt? I knew then I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have stayed with her… protected her… protected my sister… protected my family. However, I chose to be a fool, and now I was going to pay for my ignorance.

"**Seyzey's dead,**" Neytiri finally breathed breathlessly into her CB, "**They are very close. They are many.**"

Sighing in relief at hearing her voice again, knowing that she was still alive, I ordered back to her, "Do not attack!"

I would not lose another one of my family; especially not her. She was my light… my reason for continuing on. If I lost her... nothing else would matter anymore. Not without my brother Tommy… not without my friend Sage… nor without Mia. All would be for nothing, and I know I couldn't keep going on without them.

Neytiri didn't answer me back though. Whether she was disobeying the order, or she'd lost connection, I wasn't sure. However, that didn't stop my heart from speeding up, and pounding frantically against my chest.

Neytiri wouldn't be dumb enough to take them on… would she?

_Shit!_

"DO YOU READ ME, NEYTIRI," I screamed in horror, as realization sank into me like a ten ton anvil.

Neytiri _was_ the kind of person to take them all on by herself!

"DO NOT ATTACK! FALL BACK NOW. GET OUT OF THERE! THAT'S AN ORDER," I hollered over the radio, but she wouldn't answer me.

'_No, no, no, she can't do this on her own_,' I thought despairingly, as I searched the ground for her.

Maybe if I found her I could help, but even as I searched in vain I already knew that wasn't an option. She was nowhere to be seen. The jungle was too thick below to make anything out clearly… let alone her. All that could be viewed from up above was the fire slowly eating up the forest that lied almost quietly below.

"NEYTIRI," I screamed again into the CB, as tears coated over my eyes.

… but once again there was no word from her. Only the deafening silence from all around, and the echoing of the few remaining helicopters left within the air.

Closing my eyes, I tried to fight the pain that was gradually creeping into my heart.

This must be how Mia felt so long ago. This has to be the pain she spoke of… because I'd never known an agony like this within all my lifetime. Now I could only look to the sky, and whisper an apology to my sister for not believing how bad it had been… because now… now I knew what she'd gone through when Sage had passed. Now, I too, felt the burning sting that came from such a loss. No more could I deny that it wasn't worth fretting over, because now I too had succumbed to grief's cold clutches.

Yet, as I sat there wallowing in my own guilt and anguish, a glimmer of hope suddenly appeared. Out of nowhere I could hear screeches coming from all around me. They were loud, and the volume spoke of hundreds upon thousands… but it couldn't be!

Opening my eyes, I looked around me just in time to hear Neytiri's amazed words reply over the radio, "**Jake, Eywa has heard you.**"

… and it seemed indeed the goddess had.

I could only watch in astonishment as thousands of ikrans joined forces with the remaining few in sky; helping their brothers and sisters in battle to take down ship after ship all on their own.

I knew even then there was only one way this could all be happening.

"**EYWA HAS HEARD YOU**," Neytiri suddenly screamed joyously over the radio, and I soon joined in with her jubilation as I gave a loud whoop through the air. It seemed our deity was just as angry with the sky people as we were. Eywa _wanted _us to win this war. She _wanted_ us to protect her land.

That, or Grace had finally given us the help we needed from the beyond.

With a smile, I once again focused my efforts on taking down Quaritch once and for all.

* * *

Neytiri's P.O.V

Running across the battlefield, I continuously dodged bullet after bullet as I tried to find a safe place to hide for the moment. Yet it seemed the harder I tried, the enemy only kept multiplying within seconds to thwart my attempts.

There were just too many to make it out alive.

I knew then that I was far behind enemy lines, and there was no saving myself any longer. All I could do now was pray that Ewya had mercy on me, and end it quickly.

Clutching tightly to my bow and arrows, I dashed across the forest floor while avoiding the soldier's fire. I could barely hold myself up from exhaustion, as what left over adrenaline flooded away from me. All I wanted to do was lie down and rest by now, but in the back of my mind a tiny voice kept telling me to push forward; that I couldn't let my guard down just yet.

So, I continued on until I spotted a large tree not too far from me. With one last boost of energy, I threw myself toward it, and ducked down as I dodged another round of gunshots.

The moment my back hit the tree, I finally sighed in relief, and placed my hand over the button for the radio.

"MA JAKE," I shrieked, while I continuously gulped precious air into my starved lungs. It felt like I hadn't breathed on my own for years; like I was a newborn baby taken its breath for the first time.

"**I read you**," came my mate's worried response over the CB.

However, I didn't immediately answer him back as I looked around the tree to try and measure my situation; praying that there was some way to get out of there. Yet, looking to my left and right, I found more than a handful of soldiers heading my way. Some were still firing their guns without much thought to what they were hitting, while others held some kind of machine that blew a stream of fire from its end. It would be too dangerous to try and outrun them, and I knew then, at that moment, that all hope was lost.

I wouldn't be making it out of here alive.

"**NEYTIRI!**"

Oh god, Jake! What would happen to Jake if I… if I died? He would be devastated; beyond any repair. His sister might try to heal his hurt, but even she knew what the loss of a loved one could do to someone.

I couldn't bear to imagine Jake in pain; let alone his anguish being my fault.

However, that's how war goes doesn't it? That's what happens when you fight in a battle, and die? No one really seems to take time to think of what might happen to their loved ones if they themselves don't make it back. They only can imagine what might happen to them if their own friends and family never return.

No one ever really imagines their own death, and how it would affect the people around them.

Yet, as I stand here now, slowly sliding down the tree to sit; I know I only have one option at this moment.

I was cornered, and I would either have to give up… or fight.

Even now I already know my answer. I mean, I am an Omaticaya, and we never give up. I can't give up. I have to show my people I am strong… even staring in the face of death.

So, with a deep breath, I spoke as calmly as I could to Jake for the last time, "Seyzey's dead. They are very close. They are many." Though I knew even in those words you could hear my utter panic and despair. I'm sure you could even make out my pre-made decision as well… which I'm sure he would.

"**Do not attack!**"

'_Always the brilliant one_,' I thought with an inward chuckle at my husband. Jake might be dense, but over our time together he'd learned me well.

"DO YOU READ ME, NEYTIRI!"

Yes, I read you Jake, but will I listen?

No. I can't. Not this time. This time I have to do what I think is right. I have to protect you, protect my people, and myself. Sitting behind this tree and hiding is doing none of those things.

So, with a labored sigh, I moved my bow and arrows over to sit upon my knees as I readied them. Very languidly I placed an arrow over the bow, and took another deep breath to calm my nerves.

'_Please, Eywa. Watch over my family when I'm gone,_' I prayed, as I looked to the sky for her response. Though she did not answer me; just like she hadn't answered Jake when he'd asked for her protection. I guess my words from last night had come back to haunt me.

Eywa, truly, did not take sides.

"**DO NOT ATTACK! FALL BACK NOW! GET OUT OF THERE! THAT'S AN ORDER**," Jake screamed over the radio, but I continued to blatantly ignore him.

'_I'm doing this for you, Jake_,' I thought, as I got to my feet, '_Please forgive me someday._'

Turning to look behind me, I measured the distance between myself and the soldiers. They were at least a few feet away, and very, _very_ close.

I raised my bow, but something inside me hesitated. For just a moment, I began to lower it again, as a tiny voice inside my mind whispered that this wasn't right. However, I somehow managed to push that thought out of my mind again, and with an angry grunt lifted the bow once more to aim.

My target was a soldier holding one of the flaming machines, and his mistake at that moment was that he'd turned his back on me. He'd made a fatal mistake in choosing to do so as I readied to release.

However, as I was getting ready to let go, they suddenly just…stopped.

One moment they were tramping their way through the jungle, and the next they had gone completely rigid. Frozen in mid-step, they only seemed to have the capacity to stare in my direction with a look of wonder. All the while my mind was racing; wondering if they had seen me. However, if they had, wouldn't they have already shot me down by now?

Then I heard it, or more so felt it, as a thundering began to rumble through the forest from all around. I had no idea what it could be, at least until it grew louder and closer to my direction. Slowly, in the back of my mind, something finally clicked.

A stampede!

Turning around, I had just enough time to make out their shadows before a group of hammerhead titanotheres came bursting through the foliage; trumpeting loudly as they lowered their heads and charged forward toward the soldiers (thankfully narrowly avoiding me in the process.) Behind these magnificent creatures were a heard of sturmbeests, following their lead, just as angry as they were for these sky people destroying their homes.

I could only watch in wonder as the beasts tore through the soldiers as if they were a mere branch lying within their path. One soldier after another fell from their brute strength, as the creatures trampled over their large machines, and tiny bodies.

Even as I heard the enemy's blood curdling screams as they were being crushed to death by the animals, I had not one ounce of sympathy. All I could keep thinking was, '_Thank you, Eywa. Thank you for protecting me and for giving me the help I needed. I'm so sorry for doubting you._'

Walking forward, as I continued to gaze around in wonder, I pressed the CB's button upon my neck. Almost breathlessly I whispered to my mate as I informed him, "Jake, Eywa has heard you."

Then as the true wonder of it all finally caught up with me, I felt that all too familiar grin light up my face. Raising my bow and arrows triumphantly high into the air, I screamed out joyously over the radio, "EYWA HAS HEARD YOU!"

I took a moment to let my happiness and thankfulness sink in, before I forced myself back to reality. Lowering my bow and arrows, I readied them once more, and followed a group of viperwolves into the fight.

As we made our way across the battlefield, I looked on as the animals swiftly took down their pray; pinning them to the ground as they tore at their flesh. Yet, not once did the creatures make a move toward me… not even when I raised my bow and shot at the remaining soldiers who had been making their hasty retreat back to their flying machines.

It made me feel as if I was on, what dreamwalkers called it, 'cloud nine'… at least until I heard a sudden roar come to the side of me.

Startled, I turned my head to look to my right in fear as a thanator slowly crept his way over to me. His powerful muscles rippled with each step under his black, leathery skin all the while his growls grew into a quiet whisper. He was remarkably beautiful, and yet hauntingly scary as I gazed into his bright yellow eyes.

The thanator kept advancing on me as I tried to back away, but at the last moment when I was going to try to turn and run… I noticed the scars. Deep grooves along his skin and round holes that had healed over time graced this creature's hide. Then I noticed the large scar adorning one of his paws.

I knew this thanator… and he knew me.

Lowering its head in a bowing-like motion, I could only tilt my head in wonder while whispering in utter astonishment, "_Tìvawm?_"

The creature gave a low rumble in its throat, as if it was almost replying, 'yes,' to my question. Smiling, I watched him move forward to nudge my stomach with his giant muzzle, before turning his head to look at his back. Then he turned his gaze back on me.

Not even I could deny knowing what he was asking, but still… fear enveloped me.

"_But you are Mia's_," I gaped, as he gave me another nudge and offered up his queue.

Sighing, I moved my hand forward to pat his head, as I replied, "_Alright, give me a second._" Then bringing my own queue forward, I took a deep breath, and connected us with a tsaheylu.

Almost instantly I felt his emotions and thoughts entering my mind. However, not once did I find any hesitation in him from accepting me. Our bond truly wasn't like with an ikran. He wanted to help me… in fact… Mia had insisted that he do so if such a thing should happen.

With a proud smile, I climbed onto his back, and clutched my legs around him tightly. With a gentle nudge to the side, he was off, and for the first time in my life I actually got to see what it was like to be bonded to a thanator.

… and I could honestly say there was no other feeling quite like it.

It was like I was floating on air. I felt more the predator than I ever had with him below me. More the warrior than I could ever imagine being… and all because of him.

I knew one thing within that moment.

This battle wasn't over yet… it had only just begun.

* * *

Norm's P.O.V 

My eyes flew open, and my chest almost instantly began to heave as I fought for breath. Looking around me, I could only see the glowing from the link machine as it went on running… even without my avatar no longer alive.

With desperate breaths, and a strong pain in my chest, I used all of my strength within that moment to shove the hatch open and raise myself up. Then, as my adrenaline deteriorated, I slid off the machine to the ground below; clutching desperately at my heart.

I felt like I was on fire; like all the oxygen had been sucked from my lungs at once. I could barely remember a bright light before I had been thrown back into this world by the link machine.

I had been so close to death… and I had seen her.

Trudy.

She was waiting for me… within the light… with some other being. Yet, when I'd tried to reach out for her, I'd been yanked back; back to this world and away from her.

I felt tears glaze over my eyes as I steadied my breathing.

I had heard her over the radio right before I'd been shot. I had heard her last words, before the sound of an ear-piercing whistle appeared, and then nothing but the sound of crackling was left in its wake.

Trudy was gone, and yet I had seen her… with Eywa. There was no other possible explanation.

I had always prided myself in being a scientist, and not really believing in that mumbo jumbo called religion. I was just as much a skeptic as any other fool, but after what I'd just seen… I was beginning to rethink my beliefs.

Tears began to escape my eyes as I remembered the way she had looked at me before I'd been pulled away. She had turned to me, and mouthed, 'I love you,' and thankfully that time I had done the same. Though, why had it been so hard to say it to her before her death? Had I known somewhere in the back of my mind that she wasn't the one… that she wouldn't be with me after today? No, no that wasn't reason enough to not tell her that.

I was furious; angry at myself for being such a fool and for not doing what I should have. However, with that anger I had gained enough strength to lift myself to my feet once again.

Looking around the shack I noticed Mia and Jake's links still running. At least they were still alive and well. They'd, at the most, made it this long in the fight, but they were warriors. They were trained for this, whereas I had not been. I guess I should've expected them to last longer than myself.

However, with the reassurance that my friends were still okay, I said a thankful prayer before leaning over to grab a machine gun off the table.

As far as I was concerned, this fight wasn't over for me just yet.

Reaching out, I grasped the first exo-mask in sight and tightly placed it on my head. Once I was ready, I headed toward the exit, and opened the door.

By the time I reached the outside world, and was loudly stomping my way through the jungle, I'd already put on that familiar warrior's mask once again.

I wasn't out of this game just yet, you assholes!

'_This is for you Trudy_,' was my finally thought.

* * *

Wainfleet's P.O.V

I'd just barely managed to escape the storming stampede with my life… let alone in the AMP suit. The machine had taking a bit of a pounding; however, it was as good as it ever was. The gun still worked, and the large knife was still securely strapped to my back, but even then I knew I wasn't out of the woods just yet. No pun intended.

Those fucking animals were still around here somewhere; still lying and waiting to tear me to pieces. I knew I was in big trouble if they did find me. I didn't have my men, and I had a bigger chance now of losing my life. Though, that didn't stop me from continuing forward as I tried radioing for Quaritch.

"This is ground patrol, over," I called quietly through the radio. "We've been scattered, and almost all are dead. Is there anyone out there, over?"

Though, I heard no reply.

Only the sharp sound of static met my ears and the loud crunching of the foliage beneath my feet.

I was all alone.

There would be no help.

With a labored sigh, I dropped my soldier's stance and glanced around the area. As far as I could see, there was no sign of the enemy; at least ones that were still alive.

The area though, was littered with remains of what was left of our helicopters. One of the machines even looked like it was the traitor's friend. Even with the grotesque burn marks, I could still make out on it a piece or two of some of the enemy's war paint. Inside I found the occupant of the chopper completely unrecognizable, however, I'm sure I knew who it was.

Trudy.

She'd been my friend once… even a one-night-stand long ago when we'd been closer. Yet, that was the past. Now… well now she was the enemy, and I had to hope it was her.

With one last remorseful look in the helicopter's direction, I continued to amble my way on deeper into the forest.

After about ten minutes of nothing but the pregnant silence, I finally came across something rather interesting.

At least a few yards or so ahead of me was a tiny glimmer of yellow on-top my screen. With a gleeful smile, I followed the map as if it were leading me to a pirate's treasure, and when I'd gotten close enough to see what it was, I couldn't deny that it was indeed quite a find.

There, lying wounded atop a group of bushes, was a Na'vi man trying to sit up.

He had yet to notice me, but to me that honestly didn't matter. I was going to enjoy torturing this blue monkey very, _very_ slowly.

Fike would have wanted it for revenge for his death.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V 

Maneuvering Toruk towards the Valkyrie, I readied myself to once and for all destroy the ship. I couldn't risk it getting any closer to the Tree of Souls. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to the innocent Na'vi below. All of those women and children down there were counting on me to save them; to protect them. I couldn't crush their hopes… especially now that we actually had a chance of beating the enemy.

So, getting into a crouching position, I got ready to jump.

Reaching to my side, I untied the gun from my hip almost right as Toruk flew over the Valkyrie. With a silent prayer to Eywa, I raised my arms above my head and with the balls of my feet, I pushed myself off into the air.

As I soared downwards towards the ship, I braced myself for the impact.

The moment I was within range, I thrusted my body forward and used my hands to absorb the jolt as I did a frontal roll. It was painful to say the least, but even as I gave a slight cry out in pain, I knew it could have probably been much worse.

I could be dead.

However, righting myself quickly with a spin, I hurriedly sprinted towards the gunmen within the nest. As I approached, one of the soldier's finally took notice of me. He was young, probably in his very early twenties, which is maybe why I felt some guilt as my finger pushed down on the trigger. Within mere seconds the kid was lying on his back with a vacant expression adorning his eyes. I couldn't help feeling sick that this is what it had come to. Having young boys killed just for simple greed and vindication.

How could Quaritch sink this low?

… but I had no time to answer that question as the other two remaining soldiers took notice of me. Running smoothly up the ramp, I gave a flying leap at the top while continuing to fire on the duo below.

They too hadn't a chance.

Landing back on the balls of my feet, I continued on towards the end of the ship; sprinting the whole way there.

I knew what I had to do next, and it would require use of both hands. So, with a heavy heart, I threw my gun to the side and reached along my chest for the grenades.

I quickly took one into my hands and pulled the top away as I grew closer to the engine intake. With a mighty throw of my arm, the explosive just barely managed to land upon its target before I'd made a giant leap off the Valkyrie and back onto Toruk below.

Looking back, as I proudly flew away, I watched in excitement as the Valkyrie took the hit and began careening out of control. Slowly, I watched the machine grow closer and closer to one of the rocky arch formations; losing even more speed by the minute as it began to plummet. Then, before it could save itself, the ship rammed into the arch and lost one of its wings in a fiery display.

With no hope left of surviving, the Valkyrie gave it's finally breath in a loud ear-piercing whine before taking a dramatic dive to the earth the below. Almost instantly upon impact, it shattered and burst into a large group of roaring flames.

The Valkyrie was no more…

With a triumphant smile, I gave a loud whoop before once again centering my attention upon the man that had caused this all.

Quartich….

Turning Toruk around, I weaved effortlessly through the arches and made my way toward the Dragon; all the while my heart continued to beat ferociously inside my chest.

'_I can do this_,' I whispered through my thoughts, as Toruk closed in on the ship.

Getting once again into position, I flung myself off his back and onto the metal flooring below.

This time I was unable to absorb the impact with my hands, and instead ended up landing on my side.

I gave a hiss in pain, but all the same I rolled to my side to get up. Once I was on my feet again, I began to haul ass down towards the end of the ship. I knew if anyone saw me this time, I was sure to be shit out of luck without my gun.

They'd get me easily!

While running towards the bow of the ship, Toruk flew overhead; patiently waiting for me to finish the job as I pulled the last two grenades from the strap along my chest. Taking the tops off of the both of them, I arrived at my destination just in time to throw them at the cockpit… where Quaritch stood glaring at me smugly.

With a flip of my finger, I let the explosives go. However, as I was getting ready to jump back onto Toruk, the ship suddenly gave a violent jerk to the side.

Looking back at the Colonel, I watched as he took the ships controls out of the pilot's grasp and turned the ship sideways.

Slowly as the ship began to dive to the right, I felt myself lurch forward and lose balance. The explosives that had been in my hand previously went flying through the air and over the side of the ship.

I almost followed their lead until I landed against one of the engine intakes, but it was still not enough to stop my fall; only to prolong it. My body easily slid over and continued to fall off the edge without a prayer.

Thankfully, at the last minute, I managed to steady myself long enough to kick off the side of the ship. With an incredible dive toward the un-launched missiles, I was able to miraculously hook my arms around one to save myself from the tragic fall.

Holding on for dear life as the Dragon began to careen out of control (thanks to one of the grenades that had actually managed to catch itself on the ship and explode); I tried with all my strength to pull myself back up. However, the more I tried the further I slipped, until I was merely dangling through the air above the fiery ground.

Grasping onto the two missiles tightly, I swung myself over to the side and tried to pull myself up. However, it was a failed attempt as I, once again, nearly fell to my doom. Though, by making this mistake, something interesting had suddenly presented itself to me; creating a new opportunity for me to try.

Now, resting in my hand was one of those shiny white cylinders begging me to take advantage of the situation.

With a glorious smirk, I tried one last time to pull myself up. This time, I managed to succeed.

Turning my body in the direction of the fan, I measured the distance between myself and it. From what I could see at that moment, I had a pretty good shot at making the throw. Yet, as I was getting ready to fling the missile towards it, the hatch to my side suddenly burst open.

Right as the weapon left my hands, Quaritch popped out of the porthole just like a weasel darting out of its hiding place. Pointing his gun at me, he fired.

I felt my feet lose balance from my previous throw, and before I knew it, I felt myself falling through the air; twisting and turning helplessly… knowing that this was it. There was no help coming for me.

Yet, as I slowly fell to my doom, I watched in astonishment as the missile hit its target. Within seconds the machine went up in flames, and hopefully Quaritch with it.

My job was done.

* * *

Mia's P.O.V 

I looked for any opening within the jungle below, as Sage and I flew swiftly through the air. All the while, Atan'eko and his sister remained right on the back of our heels; trying to protect us from any oncoming threat. However, as the minutes grew, and without a single word of a break within the trees or even a mere opening, I began to grow restless; something that I found that the other two easily began to pick up on. They soon took this to their advantage to try and sway me to leave.

"_Mia, there's no way to get down there,_" Unipey called from beside me, "_You're going to have to face it. He's gone_."

"_NO_," I screamed at her in anger, "_Not until I know for sure… I WILL NOT QUIT!_"

"_Mia, listen to my sister. There's no possible_-"

Though, as the two kept prattling on, I caught site of a large river cutting through the forest below. By doing so, it had left open a large enough gap for me to drop… but not without having to abandon my ikran in the process.

Even as my fears took over and begged me to see reason, I knew what I would have to do. I would have to face my fear of heights and trust in my ability to swim. Yet, despite that urge to do so, I still felt that mind numbing feeling wash over me as my body began to try to subconsciously protect itself; like it was begging me not to do this. Like it was trying to tell me that if I did, then this was it... I would die. Though, nevertheless, I knew I had to do it… for Tsu'tey... for my husband.

So, taking a deep breath, I turned Sage around right as Atan'eko bellowed fearfully through the air, "_MIA, YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!_"

He must have caught my wondering eye and realized the look upon my face before even I knew what I was doing. Still though, I forced the sound of his voice out of my thoughts, and had Sage make his way toward the gap.

As Sage kept growing closer and closer, I disconnected our queues and readied myself for the jump.

Crouching upon the ikran's back, I continued a single mantra inside my head, '_I have to do this! I have to do this for Tsu'tey!_'

Then, right as Sage reached the edge of the trees, I flung myself forward and pushed off with my feet. All the while I could hear Atan'eko and Unipey's screams from behind me.

As the ground rushed to meet me, I closed my eyes, and leaned my bodied forward as I readied for the impact. Within an instant I felt the crushing force of the cool water envelop my body, while the strong current instantly began carrying me further down the stream.

Gaining control of my limbs, as the numbness from the fall left me, I began to fight to get to the surface. However, the current was too strong, and with every second I wasted in my failed attempts, it kept dragging me further down.

My lungs began to tighten, and tiny bubbles of air slowly slipped from my lips, but still I fought.

Yet, after a few more moments, the will to survive began to wane. As the darkness closed in, I gradually began to succumb to death's awaiting embrace. My mind began to numb over, and my muscles slowly began to weaken. I knew then that there was nothing left that I could do.

I could either keep uselessly fighting this, or let go peacefully.

Right now, the latter began to seem more appealing.

Yet suddenly, out of nowhere, I felt something brush against my skin before it wrapped itself around me. Within seconds, we were once again traveling upwards to the heavenly surface.

When we finally managed to break through the top, I gave a few violent coughs before turning to look at my savior.

"_Don't ever do that again_," Atan'eko hissed, as we began to effortlessly float down the river together.

"_No… (cough)… problem_," I choked.

With his point now made, the two of us began to fight our way to shore.

Flopping down upon the ground, as we had finally reached the sand, I looked around and I tried to take in our surroundings. However, I was completely lost and I had no idea where to begin to look.

Noticing my dilemma, Atan'eko spoke up, "_I saw Tsu'tey fall north of here. We're not to far from where he might have landed_."

Nodding, I let him help me up before we went to retrieve our bows and arrows from further up stream. Once we had our weapons in hand, we doubled back and began our search for my mate.

Walking through the jungle, we slowly began to see the remains of the other Na'vi and what was left behind of the RDA. I couldn't help looking, even though everything in me told me to close my eyes. This site that I had to behold was just too gruesome and too bone chilling to not turn your eyes away from. It was something I had never seen within all my life. It didn't even begin to compare to the fall of Hometree. Even Atan'eko seemed unnerved by what was left of this battlefield. His eyes continually seemed to dart from one Na'vi corpse to the next; looking more pained each time he did so. However, unlike me, he could only look on with disdain for the dead carcasses of the RDA soldiers.

"_Do you see any sign of him_," I asked, hoping to divert his attention from this sight, as I examined one of the destroyed helicopters.

"_No, but I think I found Trudy_," he called from ahead of me. Turning my eyes away from the bodies that laid mangled within the ships, I looked over to where he stood. My heart stopped as I slowly took in the horribly sight before me. Without another fleeting thought, I rushed over to Atan'eko as he began mumbling a silent prayer to Eywa for our lost friend.

I didn't want to believe it at first, but as I looked closer at the burned Samson I gradually began to see the slight outlines of where blue and white paint had been; the same paint that Norm and I had used on her ship.

Tears immediately formed in my eyes as I rushed forward to the cockpit, but about halfway there Atan'eko yanked me back.

"_No,_ _trust me, you don't want to see_," he whispered, as he pulled me into his chest.

"_No… I have to… Norm has to know-_" I cried, but Atan'eko wouldn't let go as I chokingly sobbed into his chest.

"_She's gone Mia. She's been burned…__**badly**__. You don't want to see the sight I've just seen. It will haunt you for as long as you live_," he mumbled into my hair.

Atan'eko continued to hold me until my sobs finally ebbed away for my fallen friend. Then, when he was sure I was going to be alright, he let me go.

"_Come on, we need to find Tsu'tey_," he urged, while taking my hand.

Not fighting his hold this time, I only followed him further into the jungle as we continued the search for my husband.

However, after ten more minutes of no such luck, I felt my hope begin to diminish. Looking for Tsu'tey was like looking for a needle in a haystack. There were just to many dead and to much jungle to cover within one day; especially with a battle still raging on around us.

I wasn't even sure if Jake was still alive or not; nor Neytiri or Norm. I'd been so focused on the battle, and then Tsu'tey… I'd forgotten to check in with my brother. Though, as I reached up to call in, I found my radio missing from my slender neck.

Noticing my slight panic, Atan'eko asked worriedly, "_What's wrong?_"

"_My radio… it's gone. I was supposed to check in with my brother, but now it's gone-_"

"_Shhh, shhh, don't panic. We're fine. He's fine. I'm almost sure of it. As for the radio, it must have fallen off in the current when I was dragging you out_," Atan'eko reassured me as he placed his hands upon my shoulders in a way to help me from hyperventilating.

Nodding, I answered after a deep breath, "_You're right, I'm just being foolish,_" before once again regaining my composure. However, as I began to glance around I noticed something different about the area.

"_Atan'eko, is it me, or do those AMP suit footprints look fresh?_"

Furrowing his brow, he turned away from me and leaned down to expect the impressions upon the ground. Suddenly, after a moment or so, he shot up and exclaimed, "_We're not alone. These are very fresh. They must have been made not a minute or so ago._"

With that said the two of us readied our bows and trudged forward along the path. Each step was met with another thundering beat against my chest as I inched along behind my friend.

One of the RDA's soldiers was out here, and we were out numbered. It usually took at least three, maybe at times five, warriors to take down just one of those machines; at least according to Neytiri. So, it wasn't far from my mind when I realized that Atan'eko…plus me… definitely does not make four. That much I remembered from Algebra.

As we closed in on an open area, I could see a metal speck in the distance. However, the closer we grew, the more I could make out the working AMP suit of an RDA soldier.

Yet, it wasn't him that sent my heart racing. It was what he was heading for that sent my mind into a frenzy.

"_TSU'TEY_," I screamed, right before the soldier began to fire.

Hearing my call, my husband had enough time to swivel around to see what was coming for him. The moment his sun-kissed eyes landed upon the man he shot to his feet, despite his more than painful wounds, and just barely dodged the bullets from the soldier's gun.

Sprinting after my mate, Atan'eko followed close behind remaining hot on my heels.

"_TSU'TEY, WATCH OUT_," I screamed as the AMP suit lunged at him again.

Once again, he had just enough seconds to dodge out of the way. Though, this time his pain from the bullet wounds almost immediately caught back up to him. Crying out in slight agony, he stumbled and landed upon his knees.

"HEY BASTARD! PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE," I called out, as I raised my bow, and shot an arrow at the soldier's cockpit. Sadly though, it merely made a crack before falling to his feet.

The AMP suit slowly turned around to face me, and when I caught site of the man inside I felt my heart almost instantly drop to my stomach as fear took over.

"Perfect," came Lyle Wainfleet's voice as his predator-like eyes glanced over my body. "Just the woman I was looking for."

"Leave my mate alone. It's me you want," I hissed, but all the while a single hard gulp traveled down my throat.

Wainfleet merely laughed, before he teased, "So this is the reason why I couldn't get a good fuck. You were to busy giving your all to this blue monkey. Doesn't look like he could do any good for you from my perspective."

Gagging at his reference to the night he almost rapped me, I shouted, "HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Wainfleet gazed over at him, before turning his almost beady, bird-like eyes back onto me, "I doubt that." With those words, he finally turned his gun around to my direction.

"_MIA_," both Tsu'tey and Atan'eko screamed as I dived to the ground to avoid the gunfire. Crawling through the underbrush, I ducked behind one of the largest trees I could find. Looking to my left, I saw Atan'eko do the same.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, sweetheart," Wainfleet taunted, as I tried to see if Tsu'tey was still safe.

Thankfully, I saw that he'd managed to dive behind a large boulder with his knife in hand.

"Found you," suddenly came a voice to my left.

Turning around, I barely had time to run before Wainfleet's mechanical hand grasped my long braid. With it, he swung me forward and let go to send me soaring through the air.

Once gravity decided to take control again, I landed roughly back onto the ground with a pounding headache and a few scrapes along my elbows and knees. Thankfully though, I'd still managed to keep a hold of my bow and one of its arrows.

"Awe, did I hurt you little girl," came Wainfleet's hauntingly chilling chuckle.

Raising my head from the ground, I lifted my body from the muddy earth and glared at the man in front of me.

"You didn't before, and you can't now," I growled, before raising my bow again with another arrow readied. Letting go, I watched once again with remorse as it merely bounced off the glass of his cockpit.

Laughing, Lyle commented, "Don't have that great of an aim do you sweetie?"

"No, but I do," came a voice behind me suddenly, before a few rounds were fired.

Wainfleet quickly raised his metal arm to protect himself as he began charging toward my savior and me. Turning around, I grabbed Norm around his waist and threw him against me as I catapulted us to the side; by doing so we just barely missed getting trampled to death.

"Are you okay," I asked, as I rose up off of him.

"I feel a little squashed, but I'm good all the same. However, looks like the gun's out of commission," Norm laughed, as he pointed at the pieces of what was left of his weapon. Apparently, he'd dropped it as I'd tried to save us; therefore Wainfleet had crushed it in his almighty wake.

"Great," I mumbled, before looking to him, "Get out of here, Norm. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be-"

"You're without a weapon," came Atan'eko's reply as he ran over to us. "You'll be dead within a minute against him. Maybe even less," he chuckled cheekily.

Giving my blue friend a thankful look, I turned my scorching gaze onto my other. Sighing, Norm replied, "Fine, but if Jake murders me then it's all your fault."

"That's if I see him again," I whispered, before ordering him once more, "Now get out here before Wainfleet comes back!"

With a tiny salute to me, he ran off into the jungle. Yet, it was not until he disappeared from my sights did I finally realize he had been in his human form.

"_So that's Norm without the-_" Atan'eko began, but he didn't get to finish as we suddenly heard Wainfleet's loud return coming through the jungle foliage.

"_Atan'eko, try to break the glass on the cockpit. If we can get to him inside the machine we might have a chance to actually kill him_," I said in a rush, before adding, "_I'll distract him away from you and Tsu'tey_."

"_NO, MIA, IT'S TO DANGERO-_"

Though, before he could stop me, I was already running full speed at Wainfleet; whom had just made his reappearance again as he came trampling back into the clearing.

"Come back for more, bitch," Wainfleet hissed, before raising his gun. Though, before he could fire, I veered left of his aim; forcing him to turn sideways to find me.

"_NOW, ATAN'EKO!_"

My friend raised his bow and shot an arrow straight at us. Sadly though, he missed by a mere inch and ended up hitting a nearby tree.

"_I can't, he's moving around to much_," Atan'eko cried, before Tsu'tey suddenly darted out from behind his hiding place in frustration.

Catching site of my mate heading over to aid my friend, Wainfleet began to follow.

"Shit," I growled as panic set in.

Running up behind Wainfleet, I managed to climb up on a high enough rock before flinging myself wildly onto his back.

"Son of a bitch," he screamed as he caught sight of me looking in at him.

'_Maybe being on top of the machine might work to my advantage after all_,' I thought devilishly as I noticed the locks that would open up his hatch. Reaching over, I began to pry at the tiny device, and had just managed to get two open before Wainfleet got his mechanical arm around me.

Yanking me off of him, he flung me forcefully over to a nearby my tree. As my back made impact, I heard a slight cracking sound before an enormous pain set in at my side. Though, my journey wasn't yet over as I found myself careening quickly towards the ground once more.

The moment I hit the rocky earth, I felt my head connect with something hard and then (like a light) I was out. All that was left was the blackness and a sense of utter peace.

* * *

**Yay another chapter completed! I'm on a roll honey, hehehe. Anyways I hope you really liked it, and the ending left you with some supense. To all those Tsu'tey lovers out there who have been begging me not to kill him off, he's not dead... well as far as you know (imagine evil laugh and me rubbing my hands together maniacally.) Hopefully this quick new chapter will make you all feel better about me being gone so long. Thank you all for being understanding about it though, and for your lovely prayers and sweet words. They meant alot to me. Hopefully 2013 will be my year to shine. Anyways, on to the rest of this.**

**To all those who reviewed last chapter, I'd like to thank you all so very much for taking the time to deal with my hectic schedule, and to sit down and read this prolonged story. I promise I'll be more consistent in the future, but for now I thank you for all of your wonderfulness. I give a big thanks to**_-...ZabuzasGirl... xLyraCharlottex... Archermusician... Kdfs18... Puffgirl1952... ThousandsOfMilesAway... and IgnitingFireworks._

**I also want to give a big thanks to those who don't have the time to review my story, but still either read it or put it on their favorites or alerts. I know even you, as much as the next reader, are just as wonderful for giving my story the attention it so desperately craves. Thanks so much.**

**-Preview of **_**Battle for Pandora (Part 3)**_**-**

"_**Mia, Mia please wake up**__," I begged as I shook her shoulder lightly, but nothing happened. She only continued to lie motionlessly in my arms as her wound carried on oozing droplets of her dark, maroon essence._

"_**TSU'TEY, I NEED SOME HELP HERE**__," called Atan'eko as he dodged another round of fire from the man Mia had called, 'Wainfleet.' If I remembered correctly, from our bond, he was the man who'd almost raped her the night of her birthday. _

_However, he was also the man that Jake had informed me to keep her away from if we happened to meet him during the battle. This request I had promised to fulfill no matter the case, and yet here she lied as stiff as a stone within my arms._

_I had failed. _

_Even as the painful tears pooled within my eyes from not only this realization, but also for the lifeless body of my wife that I held so lovingly in my arms; I found that all that I really could feel inside, at that moment, was this strong, white hot rage burning with an unyielding vengeance._

_Carefully, I placed Mia's body back onto the ground and got to my feet. Turning to look at the man whom had done this, I ignored my own pain and centered that fury I held inside me on him._

"_**YOU WILL DIE**__," I heard myself scream in my native tongue, as my anger took over my very those words, I lost control and ran full force towards him without a single, regretful thought. _

**-End Preview of **_**Battle for Pandora (Part 3)**_** -**

**To see the rest of this, you'll have to tune in for the next chapter update. See you soon. :-)**


	40. Battle of Pandora Part 3

_**+Battle for Pandora (Part 3)+**_

Jake's P.O.V

As I fell to the jungle below, I managed to catch the humongous trees' leaves and vines in my descent; ultimately using them to slow my fall. Nevertheless, the moment I touched ground I still felt the sharp pain of the impact as I stumbled over various tree roots and plants to right myself.

Who knew anybody could survive what I just had?

Then again, adrenaline was still pounding in my veins. So, it was quite possible that that was the only thing keeping me alive yet.

Taking in deep breaths of air, I tried to let the ringing in my ears subside before looking and listening for any potential threat that might be nearby.

However, as my eyes and ears scanned mercilessly over the battle-ridden terrain around me, I found nothing. At least, until I finally looked up from where I had just came. Then, like a tiny cartoon devil standing upon my shoulder, I heard an ear-piercing sound as it began whispering tauntingly into my ear. A high whining hum and the unmistakable sounds of an explosion were all that could be heard as I looked up into the sky.

There, still spiraling to ground above me, was the Dragon slowly eating itself up in flames.

Breathing in heavily, I tried to calm my racing heart as I rejoiced over the mind-numbing thought of defeating Quartich. It was like every single thread of nerves inside of me, that had been so tightly and mercilessly wound, just suddenly loosened into this overwhelming feeling of happiness. Yet as I continued to watch in this utter feeling of glee I noticed, at the last moment of the Dragon's doom, one of the AMP suits suddenly take a dramatic dive out of the ship and to the jungle below.

'_No, it couldn't be_,' I thought with wonder, but with my luck I knew it had to be him.

Quartich was just as much the fighter as was I, maybe even more. So, there was no doubt in my mind that it had just been him whom had come soaring down into the jungle only that mere moment ago.

Moving forward, I just barely had enough time to latch onto a tree for support before I felt the earth quaking jolt of the Dragon making impact with the earth. Even from this distance, I could see the explosion and the flames licking high up into the air.

'_Another one down, and still one final to go,_' I thought, before quickly disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Neytiri's P.O.V

Tìvawm and I quickly weaved in and out of obstacles as we made our way through the jungle. I wasn't exactly sure where we were heading, as it seemed the thanator had taken it upon himself to lead me to safety, but nevertheless I didn't doubt this wise creature's judgment. So far, he'd saved me from a number of attempts on my life while on our journey together. To me, there was just no way I could scold him for this one decision at this moment.

As Tìvawm ran, I could literally feel his mere power and strength beneath my legs. He was strong, and very, _very_ fast. I'd never known another feeling like what I felt with him. It was like all of my emotions and thoughts were centered as one with his, creating the sort of unique bond to where I could ultimately understand him… almost as if when I could understand Jake when we are connected.

Yet, unlike with Jake and I, Tìvawm's feelings only centered on a friendly bond for me. As for Mia though, it morphed into both friendly and fatherly. This creature was fiercely protective over her, and would do anything for her; including watching over her friends and family.

This creature's loyalty was like no other I'd ever seen, but still it was strangely calming. I couldn't help but to feel my bond with it; a bond that was slowly morphing into what Mia seemed to have with him.

The creature below me gave out a low growl, and as I looked up I saw why. We were coming up upon a tiny shack. The one which Jake's other body called home. However, we were not alone.

In the distance, I could make out one of the soldiers getting ready to fire upon the building. With fear now swimming in my veins, Tìvawm gave one last strong, willful leap forward before launching himself upon the machine.

Along with Tìvawm, I gave out a mighty roar as we collided with the man. He, however, merely managed to swing us off of him and throw us back to the hard ground below.

That, sadly, did not deter us from our mission. Still giving an ear-piercing war cry, the two of us flung ourselves forward once again to attack. The man in the suit managed to give us a punch, but we still escaped intact whereas he was left stumbling within his suit.

Heading toward him again, this time he was able to get his gun out and without a second to lose he immediately began firing on us. Once again, I found that my friend was strong as the two of us took him to the ground together. Tìvawm began ramming the machine's gun into the ground angrily with his claws… once… twice… thrice… and finally with the fourth it shattered.

Yet, that didn't stop the suit from gaining enough strength to get up again and punch Tìvawm in the side of the head.

My friend and I gave a cry out in pain as we both felt the injury he'd received. It was then that I realized we were closer in bond than I'd believed. Whereas I'd only felt a slight tingling with Seyzey, I actually could feel the real pain through Tìvawm's connection… and Eywa did that hurt!

As Tìvawm backed away from man, the suit's arm came out to grab me. However, my friend thankfully saw this coming and managed to duck in time to save me once more.

Whispering a thankful Na'vi word to him through our bond, I turned my attention back on our enemy.

Tìvawm once again tried leaping forward at the man, but sadly this time he was ready for us. Wrapping his mechanical arms around the creature's head, he held tight as he tried to break the animal's strong neck. Though, now at this level, it did put me in position long enough to see the man's face, and what did my eyes behold in front of me when I looked, you may ask?

Quaritch…

The man whom had started this all.

I remembered him through mine and Jake's bond, but here in person… he looked even uglier and more demonic than I'd ever seen. With red hot rage boiling in my blood at the sight of this _fnawe'tu_(1), I felt all control leave me as an angry hiss left my navy blue lips.

He merely snarled at me in exchange, before losing control of the two of us. Yet, feeling my rage beating angrily inside me, Tìvawm gave a loud, ear-piercing roar and tore after him one final time.

As we lunged for the man, Quaritch simply grabbed hold of us and threw the two of us to the side; right into the trunk of a tree. The pain of the impact was almost unbearable, but we recovered as quickly as we could.

The battle was yet to be over, and from the feel of Tìvawm's rage I knew he wasn't about to give up just yet. At least, not until he's last dying breath.

He wasn't just protecting me, he was protecting that shack. He was protecting Mia, Jake, and whoever else resided inside at that moment; but especially Mia. He refused to let anything harm his original rider. Their bond was too strong to be broken by some mere fear of this man.

With a final angry hiss, Tìvawm launched himself forward onto the man; right as Quaritch had just pulled a knife from his side. It was too late to warn my friend of this new threat to us, and within seconds I felt the scorching heat from the pain in my own side; the one that with which came from our bond.

Yet, despite this one wound's pain, it must have not have been enough of a revenge for what we'd done to him. Quaritch still continued on ramming his knife into my friend at least twice, before he flung us away.

As the two of us hit the stiff ground below, I was thrown off. However, Tìvawm's body still managed to pin me next to an uprooted branch. I was stuck, and forced to watch as Quaritch threw himself towards my friend with his knife still in hand.

With one final plunge of the blade into Tìvawm's shoulder (close to where his heart lay), Quaritch twisted the knife, and my friend slowly gave his last breath as his head lolled over to the ground.

Tìvawm was dead.

The greatest fighter and companion I'd ever met… was gone.

I was alone in this fight now, and even though I wanted to continue mourning his death, I had to get out of there before I was the next to suffer Quaritch's wrath.

Struggling to free myself from underneath my friend's corpse, I looked up into the evil eyes of this heartless killer. With a furious hiss, I watched as he pulled his knife from Tìvawm's body and raised it up as he ready to end my own life.

I could only merely watch as the sunlight drifted in through the trees to cast a sort of eerily glow over the weapon; almost as if Eywa herself were blessing its next killing.

I found then that all that ran through my mind at that moment was, '_Eywa, make it quick._'

Then, with a victorious glint in his eyes, he brought down the blade and was rewarded instantly with an ear-piercing cry.

* * *

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

"_MIA_," both Atan'eko and I screamed, as we watched her plummet to the ground.

Forgetting all about Atan'eko or helping to destroy Wainfleet, I sprinted over to her unconscious form; even as the pain from my own wounds protested.

As I reached her side, I dropped down to my knees and brought her bloodied head into my lap. Looking her over for any injuries, I found a large wound at the back of her head. She must have hit it on a rock during her fall, or from maybe even the impact she'd made upon the trunk of the tree. However, it was not the wound that worried me. It was more so the mere fact that I had yet to be able wake her.

"_Mia, Mia please wake up_," I begged as I shook her shoulder lightly, but nothing happened. She only continued to lie motionlessly in my arms as her wound carried on oozing droplets of her dark, maroon essence.

"_TSU'TEY, I NEED SOME HELP HERE_," called Atan'eko as he dodged another round of fire from the man Mia had called, 'Wainfleet.' If I remembered correctly, from our bond, he was the man who'd almost raped her the night of her birthday.

However, he was also the man that Jake had informed me to keep her away from if we happened to meet him during the battle. This request I had promised to fulfill no matter the case, and yet here she lied as stiff as a stone within my arms.

I had failed.

Even as the painful tears pooled within my eyes from not only this realization, but also for the lifeless body of my wife that I held so lovingly in my arms; I found that all that I really could feel inside, at that moment, was this strong, white hot rage burning with an unyielding vengeance.

Carefully, I placed Mia's body back onto the ground and got to my feet. Turning to look at the man whom had done this, I ignored my own pain and centered that fury I held inside me on him.

"_YOU WILL DIE_," I heard myself scream in my native tongue, as my anger took over my very being. With those words, I lost control and ran full force towards him without a single, regretful thought.

Picking up a large, sharp stone upon the ground along the way, I threw myself onto the machine and began ramming it into the glass of his cockpit.

"**Motherfucker**," he hissed as his metal hands reached up to take hold of me, but unlike Mia I maneuvered out of their way.

Finally, as the seconds ticked by and each thrust was laid into the glass, the layer finally gave way and crushed into pieces underneath the rock's unbreakable force.

However, through my jubilation, he'd managed to grab hold of me and throw me off. Yet, not before Atan'eko gave one last try at the glass with his own weapon. Thankfully, this time, he did not miss.

His arrow finally pierced through the broken glass, and shattered the fortress that separated us from the tiny man that stood within the machine.

Atan'eko could only give a proud smirk, as he watched the man cower away from the tip of his arrow in fear. All the while, I watched the pieces of the glass fall like the glittering rain of a sunny day, and with each piece that fell it only seemed to bring myself a sense of security; a knowing that he wasn't as unbeatable as we had once thought he was.

Sadly though, Wainfleet recovered quickly. Raising his mechanical arm, he pulled the offending item out his cockpit. Then after messing with a few buttons inside the helm, the top to the machine suddenly came flying off; landing close to Atan'eko's feet with a loud _CRUNCH_.

Wainfleet slowly placed his mask over his head, before breathing in deeply as he went on to speak, "Not dead yet, you ugly blue monkeys."

Where peace had once resided so happily inside of me, I could now feel the fury slowly trickling back into my soul as a tint of red began to cloud my vision. I was ready for this to end, _now_.

"You will be soon," I hissed in reply with his native tongue.

Wainfleet seemed taken aback for a moment that I actually knew it, however that ebbed away quickly. Raising his gun, he fired at me without remorse.

Choosing that moment to push me out of the way, Atan'eko took part of the shot as we hit the ground. However, in doing so, he did save me from receiving any more wounds than I already had.

"_Wiya_(2)_,_" Atan'eko spoke forcefully in our native language. "_Tsahey_(3)."

"_Are you alright, brother_," I asked, as he rolled over.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK? THAT THING JUST SHOT ME_, _YOU FUCKING MORON,_" he screamed angrily, but I knew he was only in pain; at least I hope that's the reason why he yelled at me.

"_Come on, we can't just lie here. He's coming for us_," I exclaimed, as I helped him to his feet. Atan'eko stumbled about for a moment while tightly clutching to his side. However, with him upright, now I could see the extensiveness of the damage. Large bullet holes oozed streams of almost never-ending blood. However, unlike my wounds, his were much more fatal.

His were near his heart. If he did not get help soon then he would most likely be lost.

"_Here, I think we can use these as spears_," he informed, snapping me out of my short, pensive reverie. Painfully, he bent down to pick up two large splinters from a fallen tree that lied nearby.

Nodding, I took two of my own as Wainfleet finally caught site of us hiding amongst the vegetation. Pulling his knife from behind his back, he came running at us once more.

"_Let's see if this works_," I growled, before throwing the spear with all the strength I possessed.

However, the spear missed.

Though I was sure I could blame that mishap on my injury.

One thing I was more than sure of however, was that Atan'eko probably wouldn't fair any better.

Then again, I was once more proven wrong in my assumption of the Na'vi. Instead of just throwing it, Atan'eko went running to meet Wainfleet head on.

"_ATAN'EKO DON'T_," I yelled, but it was too late. Right as his spear made contact with the soldier's seat; Wainfleet jerked him up off the ground and flung him far into the jungle from my sight.

I was alone now in this fight; injured no less.

I didn't even stand a chance, as the vicious man turned his little beady, black eyes on me.

"Now it's your turn," he laughed, as he flipped his knife through the air and caught it in one mechanical hand.

Yep, I was a goner.

* * *

Mia's P.O.V

My eyes shot open, and almost immediately I was hit with a wave of nausea and pain. Gulping for air, I looked around to find where I was. Though, all I could see was the bright neon-blue lights from the link machine hovering around me in all their ethereal glory.

Panic instantly took over, and I found myself using all my strength to push the heavy hatch open above me. The moment the cool air of the trailer hit my heated skin, I found myself immediately heaving up what I'd eaten earlier this morning. I barely managed to turn sideways before spitting up the vomit in my mouth over the side of the bed.

With my body shaking, from both the trauma and the cold, I pulled myself into an upright position. Once I was sure my stomach had settled, I had only one question to ask myself.

Had I died?

I knew I couldn't be sure, but I'd seen nothing but the usual blackness and neon lights before I'd ended up here.

So, maybe I was wrong.

Maybe I hadn't died.

Though, now was not the time to really be worrying about it. Shaking my head to rid myself of both that thought and the dizziness, I rose to my feet shakily.

Looking around, I found Jake's link still proudly running in the corner. However, Norm's had long been dead for a while now; something that was proven when he'd shown up to aide me earlier in battle. Nevertheless though, I felt a sort of calm wash over me at knowing he and Jake were alright in some sense.

With that reassurance spreading through me, I reached under the link machine and pulled out the pistol I'd hidden underneath there earlier that morning.

Making sure the safety was still on; I pocketed it and then reached for my breathing device. As I unwound the cords, I could hear a commotion going on outside of the trailer and as I gave the window a glance I realized why.

Outside, at this moment, were Neytiri and Tìvawm fighting off what looked to be Quaritch. However, I couldn't be sure from this distance. What I did know though, was that I needed to get out of there and help them protect the trailer. God only knows what Quaritch will do to get to Jake and I?

Securing the breathing device, I pulled the gun from my pocket and raced to the door. As I entered the compartment, and heard the cold hiss of the air changing, I could only watch helplessly through the porthole as Quaritch brought his knife down onto my companion.

"TÍVAWM," I cried, as tears pooled into the corners of my eyes and spilled across my flushed cheeks.

It was almost as if I had been the one whom had been stabbed with Quaritch's knife. My heart ached with the unmistakable pain that I knew all to well as grief. I was sure that any moment my legs would give out, and I would come crashing down to my knees; that I would give in to the burning ache that raged on inside my soul. However, as I heard Neytiri's cry, I was able to pull myself back into reality.

No more would be lost by his hands!

Flinging the final door open, I raced outside right as Quaritch was getting ready to bring his knife down onto Neytiri.

With a threatening stance, I raised my gun and screamed, "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!"

Quaritch froze mid-swipe, and turned to look at me. Through the glass, I could see an evil grin light up his face as he replied, "Look who we have here. The traitor's helpless sister." Laughing at his own joke, he failed to notice the gun in my hand. At least until I fired upon his AMP suit.

"Son of a-"

"I'm not as helpless as you may think," I hissed, as he trained his beady, multi-colored eyes on me once more.

"You think you're better than me, sweetheart? You're nothing but a traitor to your own race; worthless and no good to anyone. You couldn't even kill me if you tried. You don't have what it takes," he chuckled darkly, earning an angry growl from me.

"I've killed more of your men today than probably anyone else. I'm not afraid of death, Quaritch. I embrace it. I have for a long time," I answered scathingly, while keeping my gun trained on him.

"Then if you're not afraid of death, I guess you won't mind dying for me then," he growled, right before making his way toward me with his raised knife.

Right as my finger got ready to pull the trigger, I heard a voice yell, "Give it up, Quaritch! It's all over. You're men are gone… and you've lost."

Quaritch stopped mid-stride, and turned his eyes upon Jake's Na'vi form standing beside me. With an angry growl, he answered, "Nothing's over while I'm breathing."

"I kind of hoped you'd say that," Jake answered cockily, before turning his gaze to me, "Get out of here, Mia. Head towards the Tree of Souls."

Giving him a reluctant nod, I took off into the jungle; forcing myself not to look back as I heard the sound of a fight beginning.

Jake could handle his own battles now… as well as I could my own.

I knew where I was heading next, and it was not the Tree of Souls. No, I was going to finish a fight I'd started with my own villain.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V

Making my way through the jungle, as I searched for Quaritch, I tried to keep my ears and eyes peeled for anything odd. So, when the sound of a fight caught my ears and the familiar voice of a female's screams, I knew then I'd found what I was looking for.

Racing towards the direction I'd heard the argument, I realized within seconds where I was.

The shack!

He was at the shack!

Oh god! MIA!

Coming closer to the campground, I instantly let my eyes wander the scene as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch to reach them. There, lying upon the ground in a dead heap, was Mia's thanator. While trapped underneath him lay Neytiri struggling to get free. Near them stood my sister brazenly squaring off in her human form with Quaritch, whom stood unthreatened in his AMP suit.

"I've killed more of your men today than probably anyone else. I'm not afraid of death, Quaritch. I embrace it. I have for a long time," my sister called over to him scathingly, while keeping her pistol trained in his direction.

"Then if you're not afraid of death, I guess you won't mind dying for me then," Quaritch answered with a hint of a growl, right before he began making his way toward her with his raised knife.

Fearing for my twin's life, and knowing she couldn't handle him on her own, I jumped down to finish what I'd started, "Give it up, Quaritch! It's all over. You're men are gone… and you've lost."

Quaritch stopped mid-stride as his eyes met mine in a piercing gaze. I guess he was just as surprised to see me alive, as I was him. However, that didn't last long as he snarled, "Nothing's over while I'm still breathing."

With a cocky smirk, I answered jokingly back, "I kind of hoped you'd say that."

Turning to Mia, I knew then what my first priority was. I had to get her out of there. She didn't need to be around this fight. If Quaritch got a hold of her he'd use her against me, and it was worse enough Neytiri was still stuck underneath her thanator.

"Get out of here, Mia. Head towards the Tree of Souls," I ordered, looking down at her. I could tell in her eyes that she wanted to object, however reason quickly won out. With a reluctant nod, she followed my wishes and sprinted out of the vicinity of the campsite.

With that taken care of, I readied myself for a fight.

Running toward him, I reached down long enough to pick up a piece of his gun before continuing forward. As we reached one another, he brought his knife down upon me and I just barely managed to shield myself from it with the metal I had within my hands. Though, that still didn't stop him from his oncoming assaults.

Swiping his knife through the air once more, I was forced to duck to avoid it. Dodging to my left, he came back with the knife and met back up with my metal rod. As the deafening sound of the clang met my ears, I found myself thrown back from the impact.

I just barely had enough time to ready myself, before he came at me full force once again. With another swipe at my mid-section, I stumbled back just enough to avoid it.

There was no stopping this man as he continued to slash at me over and over again. Quaritch wanted me dead, and he'd be damned before he didn't get his way.

Ducking under a tree root to avoid him, I ran forward to hop over another as he came crashing through behind me. Just as my hand left the last tree root, his knife came down upon the limb; instantly crushing it with its force.

He slashed at me once again, before smashing his mechanical hand against a tiny dead tree; I guess hoping that the remnants would stop me long enough so that he could get me in his grasp.

I ducked the debris however, and came back up to meet the thrust of his blade with my metal rod. As he came to swipe at me again, I managed to angle my weapon just enough to catch his knife between the hole within it. With this to my advantage, I was finally able to get the weapon out of his hands.

With his weapon now gone, I used the root behind me as leverage to throw myself and the metal rod onto him. Almost instantly, the sharp part of the metal lodged itself into his cockpit; crushing the glass around him.

I left the rod inside, and as his hands reached for me, I dodged out of the way and jumped to the ground below. There, I silently watched as he struggled to pull the thing from his machine. Yet, when he was finally able to release it from its hold (like Arthur had removed his sword in The Sword in the Stone), he flung it behind him and towards me.

I managed to duck in time, but I couldn't deny hearing the sound of the trailer's windows cracking behind me.

"Shit," I hissed underneath my breath, as I looked back long enough to see the spider-web design the rod had made. Any more of that, and my human body was a goner.

Turning back around, I could see Neytiri still struggling in the distance. However, only that mere glimpse almost cost me my freedom as I once again had to duck to avoid Quaritch's grasp.

I watched as Quaritch tried to see me through his broken glass, but after a few minutes his AMP suit stilled. Instantly my nerves were on edge.

"COME ON," I yelled angrily, before the top of his cockpit went flying through the air.

I moved out of the way to avoid it, and within seconds it landed where I had been standing only a mere moment ago. Upon its impact, I heard the sound of an already demolished glass breaking even more. It was an unnerving noise.

Turning to look back at Quaritch, I watched as he was forced to put on an exo-mask before he could speak.

I pulled out my knife from its holster around my chest, before animal-like hisses left the back of my throat. He was unperturbed.

"Hey, Sully, how's it feel to betray your own race," he asked tauntingly. However, what he had yet to realize was that I'd left that race behind a long time ago; long before we'd made it to this battle.

Quaritch had nothing on me.

Hissing at him angrily, he merely went on to reply, "You think you're one of them? Time to wake up."

Turning his back on me, he made his way over to the shack before I even realized what he meant. However, the moment he got close enough to the window it all began to click.

"Fuck," I cursed, before tearing after him.

He'd managed to bust in the first window and damage Grace's old link bed before I could stop him. However, as he made his way towards mine, I gave a giant leap and hopped onto his back like a spider-monkey.

Clawing my way up his AMP suit, I could feel the hisses come from deep within my throat without a care as I reached over to yank him out from within his machine. Taking my knife I held so securely in my hands, I brought it down on him; hoping to God it would catch his head or throat.

He gave a yell, but not a dying scream.

I had missed.

Reaching up, he grabbed me by my braid and yanked me off of him. He threw me a couple of feet, before slowly making his way over to me.

However, within that amount of time, I began to have my own problems.

I felt a blinding pain sear through my brain; almost as if I was having trouble breathing, or wasn't breathing at all. I fought it though, long enough to stumble back, before collapsing to the ground. There, I met those familiar neon lights as I traveled back to my human body.

As I opened my eyes within the link bed, I began to realize my problem. The air within the shack was being engulfed in Pandora's poisonous one. My human body could not take it, but right now I could not risk falling asleep in my Na'vi one. Not with Quaritch out there looming over it; and not with Neytiri helplessly struggling to set herself free nearby. So, taking a deep breath, I forced my mind to go blank once again as I traveled back.

Opening my eyes, I barely had time to register my surroundings before I felt a painful tug upon my queue. Giving an earsplitting scream, I found myself being hauled up by my braid to hang in mid air. I tried with all my might to break free, or at least to alleviate the pain by pulling myself up by it. However, as Quaritch brought me to hang in front of him, I knew then that I was doomed. There was no way I was going to win… especially with my knife in his possession.

Pulling my knife from beside him, he brought it forward to my neck as he got ready to cut my throat. Yet, just as he was getting ready to swipe, an arrow came out of nowhere and landed within his mid-section. Both myself and the knife dropped instantly as he stumbled back.

Looking up, I saw Neytiri standing proudly with her bow and arrows, before I was once again overcome by darkness.

I had been saved.

* * *

Neytiri's P.O.V

I managed to finally get enough leverage to pull myself out from underneath Tívawm's dead body. As I did so, I instantly got to my feet, and swung myself over the root to get my forgotten bow and arrows.

With my weapon in hand, I turned my eyes back on Quaritch and Jake. There, I found my husband dangling in mid-air as the demon brought a knife to his throat and got ready to swipe.

"_Not while I'm alive_," I hissed, before placing an arrow onto my bow quickly. Pulling back the string, I aimed, and fired.

I watched triumphantly as the arrow lodged itself in the man's mid-section. Almost instantly Jake and the knife where dropped from his grasp; leaving him clearly open for another shot.

Placing another arrow upon my bow, I rushed forward for a better position before letting my final shot fly. With it came the empowering feeling I felt as it too lodged itself in the middle of his chest. Even from where I stood, I could hear him taking his last dying gasps.

Fearing for Jake still, I ran forward as I pulled my knife from its holster. Upon reaching my mate, I crouched over him and gave a hiss at the man in warning. Yet he was no match for me, especially as he took his final breath.

With one last gasping motion, his machine collapsed to the ground below; giving a final shake of the earth in its wake.

Once I was sure he was down for good, I turned my attention back upon my husband. Switching my knife to my left hand which held my bow, I placed them on the ground next to Jake before trying to shake him awake.

"Jake," I whispered worriedly, as he did not stir.

I could hear some sounds coming from the building behind me, but I ignored them... thinking them to be either Norm or Mia returning.

Placing my hands upon Jake's face, I turned his head toward me as I called for him once again, "Jake?"

His eyes still refused to open, even as I continued calling and it was then that an idea struck me.

His body!

Had his human body been hurt?

Rushing forward toward the building, I went to jump in through the window but only met a glass barrier. Turning to my left, I tried the other one and was thankfully successfully that time.

Climbing through the window, I landed in the wreckage of the building and began to make my way over to the body of a man; one that I was almost certain was my Jake.

Lifting the man into my arms, I gave him a gentle shake before crying out, "Jake! _Ma_ Jake!"

Yet, my mate still did not stir even within his human form. Panic began to set in as I looked around the trailer for anything to help him, and that's when I spotted it.

Hanging next to him, where he'd probably been trying to reach it, was a mask that every sky person wore. If this didn't work, then nothing would. Bringing the mask forward, I placed it upon his face as tightly as I could. Within seconds I could hear the haunting hiss of his own air enveloping his face.

Suddenly, his eyes began to blink as he took in a few gasping breaths. Reaching up with his hands, he properly secured the mask better than I had before breathing in the oxygen much more deeply.

He was okay.

My Jake was okay.

Smiling down upon him with all my love, I found that all I could do was cradle his tiny human form to my body. I was not afraid of him like this; only amazed at what he truly looked like. He was so fragile, weak, and frail compared to his Na'vi form. Yet as he reached up to place his small hand upon my cheek, I knew then he was no different from the Jake I knew.

Placing my own hand over his, I could feel tears pool within my eyes at the gentleness he treated me with. I couldn't ask Eywa for anyone better than him. He had saved me, his sister, and our people.

Jake was truly a gift from Eywa.

"I See you," my husband whispered with love, as he continued to caress my cheek.

With a silent chuckle, as happy tears fell across my cheeks, I whispered back to him, "I See you."

Closing my eyes I let myself feel him for what he truly was. I let my cheek rub against his warm rough hand.

This was Jake, my Jake… not an alien, not a sky person, not even a dreamwalker.

This was Jake in soul.

"Not wanting to spoil the moment guys, but Mia's in a bit of trouble," came a familiar voice from behind us. Turning to look around, I found a small lanky sky person standing awkwardly within the trailer as he gazed at the two of us.

"What's wrong? What happened," Jake immediately asked, turning his eyes upon the man.

"It's Wainfleet. He found an injured Tsu'tey, and right as he was getting ready to finish him off Mia and Atan'eko showed up to stop them. They managed to fight him off until I got there, but once he crushed the gun in my hands your sister ordered me to leave. I came back here to get another one, or to at least find someone to help," the man informed him.

"Mia was just here in her human form, Norm. I ordered her away when I was fighting Quaritch," Jake replied confused, as I helped him to stand up. However, he merely began to fall. Norm, seeing the problem, came running over to ready some kind of chair for him. I guess it was then that I realized that Jake could not walk, that in this body he had no use of his legs.

'_No wonder he'd loved being Na'vi so much,_' I thought with astonishment at this revelation.

Helping Jake into his chair, Norm once again went on to tell him, "She was in her Na'vi form when I found her. Something must have happened between now and then."

"Oh, Eywa," I whispered in horror, as I looked between the two of them.

"Don't worry. My link bed is still running. I think as long as I wear the mask I should be good. Right, Norm," Jake asked, while looking to his friend.

"Yeah, you should be good. Need help?"

"Nope," and with that Jake wheeled himself over to the machine, and got on. Norm pressed a few buttons for him, before Jake turned to me.

"Go ahead and wait for me. I shouldn't be long waking up," Jake replied, before lying down and closing the hatch upon the machine.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Norm said, as he caught my nervous look between Jake's Na'vi and the link bed.

"What about you," I asked.

"I… my avatar didn't survive. I think I'll stay to guard Jake and the shack," Norm whispered sadly.

Nodding, I hurried on out to wait for my husband and I found I did not have to wait very long. Like he said, he was awake within minutes, and getting to his feet.

"Come on, we gotta find her," and with that he laced his hand through mine, and we hurried off into the jungle to our sister.

* * *

Mia's P.O.V

I raced through the jungle, a gun in hand, with my heart pounding a mile a minute. All I could keep repeating within my mind was, '_Please Eywa! Let them be safe,_' as I jumped over tree root after tree root, while I continuously weaved in and out through the foliage; trying my best to avoid the dangerous plants to the best of my ability. All I could see in front of me was the path leading me to my destination.

Nothing would stop me from making my way back to my mate. I wouldn't allow it, not as long as I was still breathing.

As I passed by Trudy's wreckage, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I couldn't look… No, I wouldn't look. What was left of her wasn't really her. I had to remember this fact and so with that in mind, I continued on.

I passed by it without another thought, and focused my efforts on the people I had come for.

With each step further, my panic began to set in once again.

How was I going to beat Wainfleet?

As a Na'vi things had been simple. I was just as big as him; however as a human… things were much more different. For one, I wasn't as confident, and two, I wasn't as strong. So, as the fear began to seep in, I felt my pace slowly began to decrease as I got nearer.

I wanted to save Tsu'tey and Atan'eko, but could I?

I hadn't even been able to save them as a Na'vi? How would I possible save them as myself?

Yet, as my eyes met the scene before me as I came upon them, I think I already knew my answer.

I could do this.

For Tsu'tey…

For Atan'eko…

For Trudy…

… and for Grace.

I could face my fear, and I could beat this bastard. I wasn't the weakling I had been when I'd arrived here. I was the strong, confident, and headstrong Mia that had grown to love life and the people around her… and this Mia would be damned before she watched anyone hurt the rest of her friends or family.

Coming through the clearing, I raised the gun and aimed it at Wainfleet's back. "HEY WAINFLEET," I called out tauntingly. Turning away from Tsu'ety, his eyes met mine in pure wonder; shocked that I had even made it here like this. I wasn't the weak girl he had tried to rape so long ago. No, now I was the strong woman holding a gun upon him with nothing but vengeance coursing through my veins. I saw only red at this point, and he knew just from the look in my eye just how dangerous I was. He already knew his fate was sealed.

"Get the hell away from my mate!"

With that, I pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet made dead center on his chest. Dropping the knife within his hands, he brought his own human one up to the wound.

"And by the way, bastard, I'll always give that man my all," I replied, before pulling the trigger one last time. With that final bullet to the head, he and the AMP machine fell to the earth below.

'_Looks like I have better aim than you thought_,' I couldn't help thinking as I placed the gun on safety, and stowed it into the pocket of my shorts.

Looking over to Tsu'tey, I saw him gazing at me in shock and astonishment. It was like he was seeing Eywa for the first time, and didn't know what to say. So, with a gentle and loving smile, I called to him, "_You okay, sweetie?_"

* * *

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

As Wainfleet was getting ready to make the final blow, an angelic voice I'd thought I'd never hear again suddenly called out to him, "HEY WAINFLEET!" The man above me froze, and slowly swiveled around to look at the girl behind him.

Yet, as both of our eyes met the owner of the voice, it was not the Na'vi I expected to find. No, in her place stood a frail human with pale white skin (nearly translucent). Her long, silky brunette hair was pulled away from her shoulders in a messy ponytail, and around her nose and neck were some sort of wires instead of the normal sky-person's mask. However, because of the lack of the mask, I could make out a few injuries she'd received recently; one being a fading black eye. The same one I'm sure this man Wainfleet had given her.

Though, behind that black eye was the finishing of a matching set. The set that made the pair of amazingly sky blue orbs that her Na'vi form wore. I could not deny who this human was. Not even as I gazed at her tiny shorts, tight tank, and tattered shoes.

This girl… no woman… was my Mia in her real flesh and bone.

This was Mia's true form… come to save me.

Wainfleet only had to take one look at her to know his fate was sealed. In her amazing sky blue eyes, you could find only hatred, and a craving for vengeance; a look I knew all to well by this point in my life. I had carried that look myself not so long ago, and now it had replaced itself in her... for me, and for what he'd done to her.

With her murderous gaze trained on the man, she kept her gun aimed and answered back, "Get the hell away from my mate!"

With those final words a shot rang out, and Wainfleet's cry was soon heard. Turning to look at the man, I saw that he had been wounded in the chest. However, it was not quite enough to kill him… just damage.

Though, even I knew she wasn't done yet. She had to strong of a grudge against this man to let him live.

"And by the way, bastard, I'll always give that man my all," and with that she made the final shot to his head; right between his eyes.

I knew I had trained her well, even if I'd only trained her with a bow.

Wainfleet gave his last breath, before he and the machine fell to the ground below my feet. Thankfully, I was alright… except for the wounds from my previous fall earlier in the air.

Looking back at Mia, I could only stare speechlessly at her. I mean, I know I'd always said the sky people were ugly, disgusting creatures, but what I saw was far from that. This one was beautiful, despite a few aspects. She held herself with a pride that only I thought I could pull off. However, it seemed to not be the case. She even had the similar cocky look in her eyes that I wore sometimes.

Yet, in this body, I could see the similarities between her and her brother. From her memories of him when we'd shared our bond, I could map out the resemblance so easily. They both shared the same hair color, same eye color, same cocky stance, and not to mention the same smile. The two of them would have been one in the same if it had not been for the fact that she was a woman, and he a man.

Noticing my still gaping state, she smiled as she called out brazenly in my native tongue, "_You okay, sweetie?_"

Simple nodding, I watched as she made her way over to me. All the while I was blessing Eywa for letting me behold this site. Even through the way she walked, I could tell the similarities between her and her avatar. They both swung their hips the same tantalizing way!

"_You sure you're fine_," she chuckled, as she came to stand beside me awkwardly.

"_You're beautiful_," I whispered dreamily in answer, as if I were a teenage boy all over again.

Laughing, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before answering, "_Not really. There are ones much better looking than me._"

"_I doubt that_," I smiled, as I pulled her closer to my chest. Leaning forward she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek. Her lips were so small!

"_That's only because you're biased_," she laughed into my neck.

"_Maybe_," I chuckled, as I ran my hand across her back; feeling her tiny ribs jutting out. Either this is how sky people are supposed to feel, or she was extremely malnourished.

"MIA!"

Moving away from one another, we looked up to find Jake and Neytiri standing at the edge of the clearing.

"JAKE," she called back happily, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"SO ARE YOU," he hollered back with a laugh, as the couple rushed over to us. Within an instant, Mia was torn away from me and held securely within Jake's large, muscular arms. I felt myself tense at the sight of his larger body holding onto her much smaller, frailer one. Though, I just barely managed to reassure myself that it was okay; that Jake would never hurt his sister, and that he'd be gentle with her.

"Norm found us. He told us what had happened," Jake whispered.

"Thank Eywa for Norm," she chuckled, as she held her brother tightly. Looking over to Neytiri, I watched as she stared in awe at both brother and sister. It seemed as if she was having the same revelation as me.

"_They look almost exactly the same,_" she breathed in wonder.

"_Tell me about_," I laughed.

Breaking away from her brother, Mia turned to look at Neytiri, "Thank Eywa, you're alright too. I almost didn't leave your side_._"

"I'm relieved you did. You could have gotten hurt between the fight with Jake and Quaritch," Neytiri replied as she too pulled Mia into her embrace.

"That brutal, huh_,_" I asked, looking to her brother.

"Yeah, he almost killed me. If it hadn't been for Neytiri, I would be dead," he answered, as he kneeled down beside me, "Are you okay, brother?"

"I'm good. A little sore, but good. We just need to get to Mo'at so she can heal me," I replied, before something suddenly entered my mind.

"Atan'eko," I hissed, before getting to my feet with the help of Jake. Mia turned in Neytiri's arms, and looked at me with fear.

"Where is he," she asked shakily.

"The fight with Wainfleet… he got hit… badly. Wainfleet threw him in that direction," and the moment I finished my sentence her and Neytiri took off in that direction, with Jake and I following behind. I would have probably collapsed if it hadn't been for his help, but I wasn't about to lose my pride in telling him that.

As we moved through the jungle, we came across a group of Na'vi huddled around someone. One look at a crying Unipey, proved our fears.

"ATAN'EKO," Mia cried out heart-wrenchingly, as she ran forward to kneel beside him. A few Na'vi stared at her in disdain, and Unipey even hissed, until I informed them of who she was. Then, like Neytiri and I, they could only stare in wonder.

"Atan'eko," Mia choked, as she placed a soft hand upon his cheek.

Turning his gaze onto her, his eyes instantly softened as he took in her sky blue eyes; recognizing her instantly for who she was.

"Mia," he whispered through labored breaths.

"You're going to make it. We're going to take you to Mo'at, and she's going to heal you up-"

Yet with a shake of his head, Atan'eko breathed, "I won't make it. Let me enjoy my last moments with you and my friends stress free."

Trying to force a smile, Mia rubbed soft circles into his sapphire skin with her loving hand. Unipey only continued to hold her brother's own hand up to her lips, as tears poured from her eyes.

"You are beautiful," Atan'eko whispered, as he reached up to wipe the tears from her creamy white skin.

"You're biased my friend… just like my husband," she chuckled through her silent sobs.

"All the same… I'm glad I-I g-get to see you like t-this," Atan'eko mumbled as he fought the pain.

"I wish I could say the same," she whispered as she leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek against his. Placing a soft kiss upon his forehead, she leaned back up to look at me and Jake. Atan'eko followed her gaze.

"P-please, end my s-suffering. I'm ready t-to go," he begged, as he looked between me and Jake.

Unipey, Neytiri, and Mia gave out heart-wrenching sobs at his request, while the other male Na'vi around us pulled them away from him so that I could kneel with the help of Jake.

"_Please brother, do not ask me to do this_," I pleaded in our native tongue, but in his eyes I saw that he was adamant with his decision.

"_Tsu'tey, send me home to Sylwanin. I'm ready to go. There is no hope for me now_," he insisted, as he placed his hand over the knife around my chest.

"_Brother… I can't_," I choked.

"Then let Toruk Macto be my last shadow," he whispered, turning his eyes over to Jake.

However, he too could only shake his head, "Tsu'tey, you'll have to do it. He wants you to anyway."

Sighing, I looked to Mia to see her shaking form. I was almost silently asking for her permission, and as I saw her give a tearful nod I pulled the knife out of its sheath.

"You were always my friend, Atan'eko, and I forgive you for your wrongs. I always have. I hope you'll finally find happiness with Eywa,"

Nodding toward me, I leaned forward and buried the knife deep beneath his skin. Finally, as he took his final breath, I could see a sort of peacefulness wash over his eyes and a single word escape his lips, "Sylwanin?"

Mia's sobs grew louder with the other two women, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake pull both her and Neytiri into his arms. During all of their sobs, I began to recite the familiar prayer of the Na'vi for my fallen friend.

* * *

Mia's P.O.V

Stumbling back into the camp at the Tree of Souls, we received many looks upon our arrival. Many stared in wonder at the group of us, especially when they noticed the two sky-people trudging along with them; those sky-people being Norm and I.

After leaving Unipey to bury her brother in peace, we had walked back to find my avatar. Upon inspection, we'd found her still alive and only badly beaten. She would live, but only if she received medical attention soon.

Jake had ordered two of the Na'vi to carry her back to camp, while we sent another two to take over watch at the shack. They were also to send Norm back to us, and were warned he too would be in his human form. After radioing him within the trailer, he quickly agreed to follow us to base once the Na'vi got there.

So, as we waited for him to catch up with us, I tended to my Tsu'tey the best I could in the meantime. All the while the rest of the group continued to look on at me as if I was quite a sight to behold.

'_I_ _wonder what they would think if they saw Jake in his human form_,' I had thought with a chuckle.

Jake had also radioed Max at Hell's Gate, and was happily informed that the Avatars there had taken control. He was also told they were ready to receive the wounded if needed as well.

However, as much as I begged Tsu'tey to go, he refused to leave my side. He said he would be okay until we got to camp.

Once Norm had arrived, and thanked the merciful Eywa that I was alive, he'd quickly pulled me in for a bone crushing hug; one that I saw Tsu'tey wasn't too fond off. Though, he was still quite amazed to see this man in his human form as well.

When the group was finally all gathered once again, we began our journey home. However, now that we had arrived, I was unsure about my presence here.

Though many Na'vi did stare at me in wonder, there were a few who looked at me scornfully; as if they blamed me for the deaths of their loved ones. Yet, with a simple glare from Tsu'tey or Jake they quickly sobered up when they realized who I really was.

"_Oh thank Eywa, you have returned_," Mo'at cried, as she came running over to us to envelope her daughter in a similar bone-crushing hug that Norm had given me.

"_Did you expect any less of us_," Tsu'tey joked, as Mo'at forced herself to pull away. Taking one look at him, she gave a tsking sound before replying, "_GO! NOW! The others will tend to your wounds._"

Not wanting to disobey the worried woman, he almost instantly followed her orders with a cheeky grin. However, as her eyes left him, they zeroed in on Norm and I. At first she looked at us in curiosity, before she caught the striking, sky blue color of my eyes. Then, that was when she finally realized who we were.

"_Mia, thank god you are safe as well_," she whispered, as she kneeled down and pulled me into her arms.

"_Thank Eywa, you are too_," I breathed into her ear. Pulling back, she informed me, "_I have been healing your Avatar, but there is only so much I can do._"

Looking over to Jake, I replied, "_Our friend, Max, has secured Hell's Gate for us. What you can't heal, he will be able to. He even told us to go ahead and send the wounded._"

"_Good, because there is only so much my old bones can do_," she replied, as she turned her gaze to Jake.

"Don't worry. He's sending transport. The other Avatars will be here shortly to help as best they can, and figure out who needs the most medical attention at Hell's Gate," Jake answered (thankfully understanding her Na'vi fully for once) in our native tongue, as he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Though, she merely swiped it away, before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jakesully. For saving us, and bringing us peace of mind," she said, before doing the same to Norm.

However, as Norm caught site of the chief of the Thanator people, I saw a mournful look appear upon his face.

"What's wrong," I asked, while placing a comforting hand upon my friend's shoulder.

"Today, I watched their head warrior, daughter, and daughter's fiancé die before my eyes. I think they need to hear it from me about what happened," Norm commented, as they finally caught on to his staring.

Making their way forward, they turned their attention to me, as if they knew exactly who I was, "Is this war finally won?"

"No, but this battle is. There might be more to come, though. My former people never give up. They're greedy and selfish, but for now they've lost. I think we can live in peace for awhile," I smiled, as Nirite gave a thankful nod. However, as she caught the look on Norm's face, hers instantly fell.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have done more to help them, but I think you should hear from me what happened to you daughter and her fiancé; also your head warrior as well," Norm announced, and with a gentle nod from the chief, she led him away so that they could talk in private.

I watched them for awhile as Mo'at conversed with Neytiri and Jake. For a few minutes everything was fine with Nirite, and then suddenly she just collapsed to the ground upon her knees. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, as she placed her head within her hands. Within mere seconds she was wailing up at the sky in sadness and in anger. All the while her last two children and their father comforted her.

I remember being there once, and I knew I would have to tell Norm soon about Trudy. Though, something told me that he already knew. As I'd looked into his eyes earlier, I'd seen the pain behind them and it was the same pain my own had once held for Sage.

As Norm approached our group again, so that he could leave Nirite to mourn with her family, I suddenly spluttered as he approached me, "You know?"

Nodding, Norm remarked, "I heard her final words over the radio, and when my avatar died… for a split second, so did I. I think… I think I saw her standing with Eywa. When I woke up I just… I just knew. Then, on my way back to you all, I saw her helicopter; that confirmed everything for me."

"Are you going to be okay," I asked, pulling him into my embrace.

With a choked voice and his tears now wetting my shoulder, he answered, "I will be, but for now… right now I feel like the world's come to an end."

"Shhh, I'm here. We're alive, and that's what she would have wanted. We're going to be okay, maybe not now… but someday," I whispered as a stream of tears ran down my face as well.

I knew the others had both seen and heard us, but thankfully they'd given us this time to mourn.

Grief.

It's such a cruel thing. It's cold, and emotionless. It feeds upon your deepest desires, and twists them until they turn ugly. Grief hardens your heart, and freezes you in one time; the time when that loved one is gone.

I hated grief... and I always would.

However, now… now it was time to mourn for those that we'd lost, and maybe in the coming days the light of the victory would shine through. However, for now we had to deal with this malicious thing that had settled itself within our hearts, and came to hover so cozily above our heads.

* * *

**Okay, first off, sorry for the long wait again. It's probably going to be like this till the final chapter, (which should either be one part or two. I'm not quite sure yet.) As of this moment there should only be one more chapter left, unless I make any changes to it. I probably should considering how long it is already. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written, but it had to be done. Anyways though, here's my explanation of why I've been gone from this site for awhile. I kind of maybe got back together with that ex of mine I'd been having problems with, but only for one reason. My so called friend lied to me out of jealousy, because he felt we were spending too much time together, and it was taking away from his time with him. So, as to say, I'm not really speaking to him as much lately. That was unforgivable, and my boyfriend is beyond ticked about how he lied (as well as other reasons that I'd rather not discuss****.****) However, we as a couple are doing much better, even more so than the last time. I really think it's going to stick this time. We are working through our communication problems, and really trying. Sometimes you have to give to get a little take sometimes; which is something I've had to learn a lot lately. Otherwise that part of my life is fine. However, job wise, not so much. I got screwed over by my new manager, and tricked by her little pet monkey. So now I'm without a job, because my employer was an idiot and wanted to get rid of the best employee they had. So that's really been weighing me down some, and it's been hard to write due to it. Hopefully in time things will get better soon, and I can finish the last chapter and get it out to ya'll as soon as I can.**

**Now on to another note, I really hope ya'll like this chapter. I poured my heart and soul into it. In fact, it was the scene between Mia and Wainfleet that actually inspired this whole story. I was listening to Alicia Key's 'Unthinkable', one day after seeing this movie, and for some reason this idea popped into my head about Mia and this scene between her and her nemesis. After that, I just had to start writing this story, and look now where it's gone. Over 300 reviews and still counting. This is, overall, my most top reviewed fanfiction I've written, and I'm so proud of it. I'm going to hate when it ends. Besides that, I'm so glad for all the people I got to hear from while writing it. You all gave great feedback, and kept me going this whole way. Thank you so much for being so kind. **

**Hopefully this chapter sated most of your fears, but the best is still yet to come. There are more things you are yet to discover at the end of this road. Some that will have you screaming in either joy, or have your toes curling. Now, I would give a sneak peak for this chapter, but something's telling me that I should make you wait for all of it. Like Momma always said, waiting is what makes the chocolate pie even sweeter.**

**Now if you have any questions about this chapter just send me an email on my Fanfiction account, and I'll hit you back whenever I can get on the internet again. Since as of currently I have no phone/internet anymore, and are having to use the computer at my mother's work BLAAHH. I hate having to use this slow dinosaur computer! Lol**

**Also to those Atan'eko and Tìvawm fans, I'm really sorry and sad I had to kill them off. However, in my defense, Tìvawm had to die anyway to save Neytiri, and to motivate Mia a little bit to stand up to Quaritch. As for Atan'eko, it was either him or Tsu'tey. Ya'll threatened my life if I killed off Tsu'tey anyways, and no offense, I think my boyfriend and family likes me alive LOL. So there, my decisions are explained on that part.**

**Also here are the translations for three of the Na'vi words I used during the story. Just thought you'd like to know what those funny words meant. **

_**(1) fnawe'tu- coward**_

_**(2) **__**Wiya**__**- Expression of warning or frustration, 'damn!'**_

_**(3) **__**tsahey**__**- **__**Expression of warning or frustration, 'crap!,' or 'ah, hell!'**_

**Now****,**** for one of my favorite parts during all of my ending rantings. **

**Thank you all for who reviewed this story. I don't know what I would have done without all your support and kind words. Your feedback is what has kept this story going from beginning to near end, and I thank you so graciously for it. I love you all and all of your inner sweetness ****.**** I give big thanks to**_-_… DarkFireNyx… RippahGoneWolf… Puffgirl1952… ZabuzasGirl… Guest… ADHD Fairy Princess Minky… Pint-sized She-Bear… leona… isEEyoU… Lina Marie… Lizzy B… Guest… MoonWarriorLuna… … Guest… KGC112… babyboonisha… Sailor Sacred Moon… LovelyAngelYuuki… and Sup.

**I also want to give a big thanks to those who don't have the time to review my story, but still either read it or put it on their favorites or alerts. I know even you, as much as the next reader, are just as wonderful for giving my story the attention it so desperately craves. Thanks so much.**

**Well, until the next time, have a nice night ya'll, (or day in others case lol.)**


	41. Author 3

**Attention to all of my loyal readers,**

**Hopefully I will be posting a new chapter for this story within the next two weeks. As of the moment I've kind of run into a bit of a writer's block, but I'm working on it slowly. I will never forget, Mia! However, until then, I'm working on a new fanfiction. If you happen to like Twilight, and the character Embry, then check it out under my stories. It's titled **_**Empathy**_**. I really hope you like it. If you do, please leave me a review. I love hearing your all's feedback.**

**Sincerely,**

**DesireOFfantasy**


End file.
